Little Girl Lost
by LockedSoulsAM
Summary: Every year on December 18th, Shelby Corcoran rides around aimlessly lost in thought, mourning the death of her baby girl. The little girl that three years ago she was supposed to give up for adoption. It hits midnight and Shelby runs into something she thought she lost forever
1. Shelby's Baby

Little Girl Lost

By: LockedSoulsAM

Summary: Every year on December 18th, Shelby Corcoran rides around aimlessly lost in thought, mourning the death of her baby girl. The little girl that three years ago she was supposed to give up for adoption. It hits midnight and Shelby runs into something she thought she lost forever.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and any of the characters. I do own this story line and the ideas and new characters that come with it. **

**A/N: This is my first story and I'm trying my best to write it how it appears in my head. Hopefully I can finish and make who ever read this happy and interested enough to read more. I don't have a beta (what ever that is) and all mistakes are my own. **

* * *

Prologue Shelby's Baby

In Italics are flash backs. Present is normal writing

"_AHHHH" Shelby screamed after a hard push _

"_That's it Shelby keep pushing she's almost here." The doctor yelled over Shelby's screams "One more" Shelby's screams filled the air as she literally pushed a life out of herself. Taking a breath Shelby laid her head on the pillow. Exhausted. Tears of joy filled her eyes but it was short lived as a silence washed over the hospital room. _

"_Why isn't she crying?" Shelby tried to sit up "Why isn't my baby crying?" _

_A nearby nurse came to Shelby's side and pushed her gently to lie down. "Don't worry they're doing everything they can." But still the baby didn't cry. Shelby on the other hand began to panic all the while trying to listen to all of the doctors talking. _

"_Rush this one to the NICU. She needs air stat!" A doctor yelled over the rising chaos. _

_Shelby began to cry and twist around to get a glimpse at her baby. The baby that she so badly wanted, but was giving up for adoption. She wanted to keep her baby no matter what the stupid contract said. She wished she hadn't signed that thing already. _

_After a particular twist Shelby caught sight of the baby they were quickly wheeling out of the room. The baby had ten fingers, ten toes and little wisps of brown hair on her tiny head. As Shelby looked her baby over she noticed that the little girl had a purple hue to her body. _

_This realization made Shelby cry even more. Her baby girl. "No!" Shelby began to chant. Not her baby. Feeling the oncoming signs of hyperventilation, the new mother began to push herself out of bed. Where were Hiram and Leroy? Why weren't they telling her about her baby? She needed to know. But again that nurse came in._

"_I'm so sorry Ms Corcoran is there anyone we can call?" _

_At this Shelby really began to cry. _

_Her baby was gone and she didn't even get to hold her. Why her?_

* * *

"Beeeeeeeeeeeeep!" A car horn loudly beeped to the right of Shelby quickly pulling her out of her flashback. Snapping on her breaks, Shelby let go of a long breath she didn't realize she was holding. The car passed and Shelby found herself still sitting there.

Shelby found herself having this flashback on the same time every year. The most time she thought about her baby girl. It was Midnight officially making it December 18th. This day exactly three years ago Shelby gave birth to a baby girl. That same day her baby girl died. If her baby had lived she would have been three today.

Shelby often thought about what it would be like her baby girl had lived. Would she have let the Berry's take away the baby? Would she have fought for her little girl?

She hadn't even heard from the Berry's since that day. Shelby assumed that they moved away too full of grief to stay in a town where their little girl died. Yes, their little girl.

At the age of 20 Shelby was done with college earning a degree in English (her parent's idea). She was ready to move to New York to pursue her dreams on Broadway. She was going to be the next Barbra Streisand. But Shelby had no money. She could've asked her parents but wanted to be independent.

One day while looking in the classifieds section of the newspapers, Shelby found the ad of two married gay men looking for a surrogate. The details would be they would pay for any and all costs of the mothers needs. Shelby thought it could be harmless so she called.

After a couple meetings with the Berry Men, Hiram and Leroy, they fell in love with the young diva. They did a round of artificial insemination and Shelby soon fell pregnant.

They doted on the young mother whose belly housed their future child.

They bought her apartment, paid for groceries, prenatal vitamins and all of her doctor's visits.

One day the Berry men sat Shelby down and showed her the contract. It said a bunch of stuff that said once the baby was there Shelby could have no contact until the child turned 18. It also would be paying the young girl $50,000. The men were very successful as doctor and a restaurant owner. Shelby quickly signed.

Her older sister Mary was a lawyer but Shelby hadn't informed her family of her situation. Somewhere along the line though, the young woman changed her mind. Her actions had consequences and Shelby had called her big sister crying. Mary had quickly looked over the papers and saw flaws. The two decided they would fight for the baby.

Shelby had begged Mary not to tell their parents and Mary had reluctantly agreed.

Then Mary was called at 4am from Lima Women's Hospital and was informed of her sister's situation. After a lot of grieving the two women informed their family. Shelby quietly sat her parents Katherine and Michael Corcoran down in their family room of their house in Columbus, OH. Her older brother Eric and her 2 younger sisters plus Mary's husband listened along too, as Shelby told them her story. The family supported her and helped her in the few months, even planting a tree in the park for Baby Corcoran.

Over the next few months Shelby threw herself into work as a waitress at a local Coney Island restaurant. Not being able to take it anymore, Shelby decided to make her daughter proud. She hadn't used the money the Berry men had given her and she moved to New York . There she had landed the role of off Broadway role Maureen Johnson in Rent. After a show one night Shelby began to have bad cramps. She was diagnosed with ovarian cancer. She moved back home to Columbus where the doctors were able to save a few off her eggs. After her surgery though, she was told she wouldn't be able to have anymore babies.

After that Shelby applied at Carmel High School at age 22 and became an English and music teacher. She moved to Carmel where she used her money from the show to buy herself an apartment. Now it had been two years since she had met the Berry's and 1 and ½ years since she had given birth.

* * *

Now it's been 3 years since Shelby gave birth to her daughter. At age 24 Shelby was doing pretty well for herself. After all of her daydreaming Shelby looked at the clock on her Range Rover read "1:00 AM". Shelby decided it was time to go home and as she crossed the intersection she looked down to turn the heat on for a second.

After looking up Shelby screamed as she pressed on her brakes hard for the second time that night…morning? In front of her car like a deer in headlights stood a little girl who couldn't be older than two…maybe three standing in the middle of the street. The little girl had big brown eyes and long brown hair that almost touched her back. She was dressed in strawberry shortcake pajamas and had a purple pacifier in her mouth. Shelby looked down and noticed the little girl didn't have on any shoes or socks. The girl squeezed her little brown stuffed animal tighter.

It was winter even though it hadn't started snowing yet. "What is the little girl doing out here by herself?" Shelby thought. Just as Shelby began to unbuckle her seat belt the little girl blinked at her and walked away. Shelby quickly ran out of the car and in front of the little girl. "Oh no you don't" Shelby said "Sweetie are you okay?" The little girl again blinked at her and decided this woman was okay. The little girl reached her arms up silently telling Shelby she wanted to be picked up. As Shelby scooped the girl up, the little girl whimpered and wrapped her tiny arms around Shelby's neck and buried her face in her shoulder.

Shelby's heart immediately warmed as she carried the little girl back to her car. After sliding in Shelby tried to sit the little girl into the passenger seat but she just squeezed tighter. "Sweetie I need to talk to you can you sit up so I can ask you a few questions?"

The little girl nodded and reluctantly sat up straddling Shelby. "How old are you?"

The little girl looked at her hands and held up two fingers just like someone had shown her. "Okay two…can you talk?" The little girl nodded. "Will you talk to me?" The toddler nodded again. Shelby smiled. "What's your name baby?" The little girl was confused by the term of endearment. No one had ever called her that before. "Wachie" She said around her pacifier. "Wachie?" Shelby tried it on her tongue for a few minutes.

What name was that? Then it clicked. "Rachie…Rachel?" Rachel excitedly nodded making Shelby laugh.

She decided that the pacifier was in the way of making Rachel talk. "Can I have this?" She asked taking the paci from the girl's mouth. Rachel watched as Shelby wrapped the pacifier in paper towel. "There all better." Looking through her glove compartment Shelby found extra socks that her sister's son David had left in the car. While slipping them on she asked "Rachel where are your mommy and daddy?" The little girl looked confused. "No mommy and daddy. Only papa and Daddy."

Shelby immediately thought of her baby and how she would have had to live with the Berry's. "Ok Sweetie how did you get out of the house?" Rachel looked at Shelby with fear in her eyes. "Daddies fighting so I went for a walk" Rachel explained "I get lost"

Squeezing her stuffed dog Rachel laid her head on Shelby's chest. "Rachel do you know where you live?" Rachel shook her head in the negative "Ok we are going to the Police Station so we can find your daddies." Shelby somehow wrangled the 2 year old into the passenger seat and buckled her up. She knew it was dangerous but not as dangerous as being out at midnight at age 2.

* * *

Inside the Lima Police Station Shelby was sitting with a sleeping Rachel in her arms at an officer's desk. Looking down at the little girl, Shelby studied her features. Rachel's forehead was wrinkled and she had a slight pout to her small plump lips. For a second, Shelby let herself imagine that Rachel was hers. For a second she pretended the baby in her arms was her baby. It was pretty easy considering how easily Rachel took to her.

A hot cup of chocolate being sat on the desk it what snapped Shelby out of her thoughts. A young Detective Charlie Harmon sat at the seat on the opposite side of the desk. His dark skin and nice build were just a plus in Shelby's eyes and she felt comfortable talking to this man. "Sorry" Detective Harmon said. "We just got a call in from two men saying their child wasn't in her bed after they came in to check on her. " Shelby sighed as she held onto Rachel a little tighter, in return the girl whimpered.

"What I don't understand is how a 2 year old could wander out of the house and end up halfway across town." Harmon thought aloud "They live all the way across the bridge on Macomb Drive."

Shelby was shocked that was along way from Maine Street, where Shelby had found Rachel, at least for a toddler. "I just can't believe she's okay. She's so tiny and precious "Shelby looked down as the girl again whimpered.

Shelby began to slowly rock the girl as two men came barreling up the stairs.

"Yes, Excuse me we are here for our daughter Rachel." Leroy Berry said as him and Hiram walked up to the Secretary's counter. The redheaded lady pointed to where Shelby and Harmon were sitting with Rachel.

At that moment it went all in slow motion for Shelby as she recognized the two men. Standing up with Rachel still in her arms she looked between the two and gasped. "Hiram, Leroy?" She hadn't seen these men in exactly three years. Hiram quickly grabbed Rachel out of the woman's arms. The little girl stirred but never woke up reveling in her papa's warmth for once.

"Shelby." Leroy smiled even though Shelby could tell it was fake. Shelby opened her mouth a few times but nothing seemed to come out. Harmon quickly stepped in. "Leroy and Hiram Berry we talked on the phone I'm detective Harmon." Shaking each of the men's hand he stepped back beside Shelby. "Nice to meet you, unfortunately under these circumstances." Again Leroy smiled while Hiram just nodded. Harmon looked at Shelby and offered the men seats. "I just need to ask a few questions and then you can take your daughter home." "Officer is this really necessary. Me and my husband are very busy men and would like to get back home and rest." Hiram interjected

Harmon narrowed his eyes at Hiram. "Its Detective and yes it's necessary. A 2 year old somehow managed to leave your house and walk halfway across town by herself. Now please sit and tell me why I shouldn't charge you with whatever I can."

Hiram and Leroy shared a look before both sitting across from Shelby and Harmon. "Why is she still here?" Hiram lifted his chin towards Shelby. "Because I was the one who found Rachel." That shut him up.

"Well Detective we are truly sorry." Leroy apologized "Today is Rachel's third birthday and the house is pretty hectic trying to plan the birthday party. My husband and I were trying to wind down from all the craziness when we thought Rachel was in bed. She must've slipped through the back door." Harmon looked like he didn't believe the explanation so he started asking more questions.

All the while Shelby was lost in her thoughts staring at the men and Rachel. This little girl was three years old and had the same birthday as her baby. Hiram seemed very protective of the girl when he saw her with Shelby. Leroy's reaction when he spotted her. Rachel's complexion was slightly tanned almost as if she were Leroy's. Something Shelby had noticed about her baby that day. She had seen a lot of mixed raced babies with lighter complexions and Rachel was probably one of them.

During her thinking Shelby could hear Hiram say that they were Rachel's legal fathers since she was born. The mother had abandoned her and signed away her legal rights. This struck her as odd. Shelby looked back to the small toddler in Hiram's arms. Something in her head popped up out of nowhere. This baby. Her baby. Leroy and Hiram. The hospital where her baby died. She realized it could have all been some sort of lie. Or was she just too naïve. They nurse had never said the baby wad dead. Just that she was sorry. Was she sorry that Shelby couldn't see the baby anymore? Why didn't she ask more questions?

The men began to stand as the interrogation was over. Harmon again shook their hands and the men prepared to leave when Shelby whispered "She's mine." This made Hiram turn around with a look of panic on his face. "She's mine." She said a little louder. The Berry's began to walk faster out of the precinct and into the parking lot where Shelby chased them. "She's mine…isn't she?" Shelby yelled out trying to catch her breath.

This roused a sleepy Rachel in Hiram's arms who turned to look at the cause of the yelling. Leroy stopped and turned to her. "Yes, just leave it alone. There's nothing you can do." "Leroy!" Hiram barked startling Rachel. "You've said enough. Let's Go!" As the men walked drove away with her baby, Shelby's back hit the brick wall and she slipped down. Tears were coming faster and faster as she cried for the baby that she thought had died. For her little girl, that she got to hold for the first time today.

Her daughter Rachel. Quiet cries turned into sobs. Sometime when Shelby hadn't noticed Detective Harmon had pulled her into his arms and held her as she cried.

**A/N: So I hope you liked the first chapter. I'm already prepared to put up the second chapter. I just need you to review and good or bad anything will help. Do you wish for me to continue? Review, Review, Review =)**


	2. Plan of Action

Little Girl Lost

By:LockedSoulsAM

Summary: Every year on December 18th, Shelby Corcoran rides around aimlessly lost in thought, mourning the death of her baby girl. The little girl that three years ago she was supposed to give up for adoption. It hits midnight and Shelby runs into something she thought she lost forever.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and any of the characters. I do own this story line and the ideas and new characters that come with it. **

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and follows and favs. I hope I update and write the story to your expectations. I already had the story pre-planned, but Chapter 1 took a life of its own. I was at a crossroads with what I was going to do for chapter 2 and where I was going to take the story. I know some won't be happy but that's why I'll take my time writing, proofreading and editing. Anything legal and medical I research and try to incorporate whatever I can, that will make sense, into the story. **

**To the reviewer who said "Rachel speaks too well to be 2 almost 3" Thanks for the Input. I have literally like 30 little cousins all under the age of 10. Two whose names are KJ and Diddy (nicknames) and they are both age 2. KJ turns 3 July 22 and the other day he told a lady at church "Don't call me KJ anymore, call me Debo from Friday" and Diddy turns 3 September 12 and the other day he was running around the house singing "I'm the fireball of the party", very clearly. All of Rachel's kinks and quirks will come from these two munchkins along with others. **

**Hope you enjoy =)**

* * *

Chapter 2: Plan of action

Through a lot of crying and sobbing Shelby was able to tell Harmon her story. After she finished he offered to call her sister. Shelby thanked him and waited while he called her. The three talked for a while and agreed to meet at Shelby's apartment at 10:00 in the morning. It was a thirty minute drive from Lima PD back to her apartment in Carmel and she wanted to get sleep and be prepared for whatever happened in the hours coming.

Even though she tried to rest, Shelby still lay awake at almost 4 a.m. A million thoughts raced through her mind but one was the most prominent. Her little girl was alive. Rachel was alive and beautiful and tiny. Shelby noticed the 3 year old was small even for her age. Mary's son David at that age was huge, but she understood all kids were different.

Shelby was finally going to get what she thought was gone forever. She fell asleep to the dream of her and Rachel at the park.

* * *

Shelby woke up at precisely 9:30 with 30 minutes to prepare for Harmon and Mary's arrival. Though at exactly 9:45, while getting out of the shower she heard the familiar jingle of keys in the front door to her apartment. The only ones to have keys to her apartment were Mary and her parents. She ruled out her parents because Columbus was two hours away and she had already warned them on dropping in without calling first.

Mary was the only one of her family members to ignore that rule.

"Shelbs?" Mary called dropping her keys, purse, jacket and suitcase on the hall table. Shelby pulled on her robe and met her sister halfway and looked at her. The blue eyed blonde was about 3 inches taller than Shelby and lacked the womanly curves that Shelby had. Mary was 6 years older than Shelby and protected her younger sister with her life. Even though the sisters looked and acted totally opposite they were close. Any man or woman that saw the Corcoran women would stare. Something that both sisters had noticed during middle school.

Mary held out her arms for her little sister which the woman gladly ran into them. "Oh Pooh Bear" Mary cooed as Shelby cried into her neck. After counting to ten, Mary pushed Shelby to stand up straight. Using the sleeve of her green sweater, Mary wiped her sister's tears away. "Okay enough crying. Tell me about this Rachel kid" Shelby immediately smiled. "She's amazing and beautiful."

Mary led her sister to the couch and they both plopped down. "She has the biggest brown eyes ever. The cutest pout you ever did see." Shelby described the little girl to her sister. At least what she could from the whole 45 minutes they were together. "She's perfect Mare." Mary smiled and began to say something when there was a knock at the door. "Oh!" Shelby jumped up "That must be Detective Harmon. I'm not ready you have to distract him and keep him company while I get dressed." Shelby began to walk back towards her room.

"Distract him with what…my good looks?" Mary asked as she made her own way to the door "I don't care… just don't be you." Shelby yelled from her room.

"Don't be me?" Mary muttered as she opened the door. In the doorway was 6'2 and 150 lbs of muscle and African American Man. Harmon smiled at Mary and spoke "Hi I'm Harmon and you must be Mary." Mary let him in and closed the door behind him. Harmon held a stack of files in his hands and he walked through the apartment to where he assumed the dining room was. "Yes I'm married." Mary checked out his butt "I mean Mary. I'm Mary Corcoran. Shelby's older sister who is also married." Harmon just smirked and set down the files

"Um, Is Shelby here, she said that we all would meet her at 10 and it's…" Harmon

Checked his watch and it read "10:15" "My sister is getting dressed and asked me to distract you soooo…." Mary pursed her lips and made a noise while holding her hands in the other. Harmon just looked at Mary awkwardly and then finally said "Can I get some water, please?" "Oh yeah sorry" Mary apologized. Harmon chuckled and watched as the woman walked into the large kitchen.

As Mary came back in with the glass of ice water, Shelby appeared in the doorway. All dressed in black knee length boots, black skinny jeans and a grey and black sweater, she pulled her hair back into a ponytail. "Detective thank you so much for coming" Shelby shook his hand and offered him a seat. The two sat down as Mary went to get her forgotten suit case at the door. Once the three were settled they got down to business.

Mary immediately got into lawyer mode. "Okay Shelby it looks like what we have here is a faking of death and kidnapping among other things." Shelby nodded. Mary grabbed papers out of her suitcase. "Years ago, when you changed your mind, I had some custody papers drawn up. In the case that one of them would be the father the judge would give him partial custody of Rachel." Again Shelby nodded. "Now given the new …developments we could file for full custody of Rachel. The woman who gives birth is always treated as the mother." "So that would mean that if I had fought for Rachel I could've won?" Shelby asked "Yes, the surrogate has the legal right to keep the child, even if is not genetically related to her." Mary explained "2001 case Decker v. Decker determined that a surrogate was the legal mother of the resulting child. A biological parent could only be denied custody if certain conditions were met. "

"I think I've heard that before." Harmon spoke up "So now that we know what we know Shelby has an even better shot of getting Rachel back."

"Yes In most surrogate contracts, the woman who carries the baby relinquishes all parental rights to the infant once it is born. This means that the man who has provided the sperm for fertilization retains sole custody of the child and his partner can adopt. He is also listed as the child's father in the court orders obtained prior to delivery." Shelby tried to keep up with what her sister was saying to her. "However the consent forms are usually signed after the birth of the child, so the surrogate mother can change her mind."

"But you didn't wait to sign those papers did you?" Harmon concluded "No, Hiram and Leroy told me it would be pointless to try and fight this because they had already paid me. They basically told me that I would lose." Shelby replied. "That's where they also went wrong. I have copies of that contract and Shelby…" Mary pulled out a packet of papers "it was fake. Entirely. It didn't look done by any agency out there or attorney in Lima." "I didn't go through an agency." Shelby grabbed the packet.

"So if these are fake, and they knew it was fake, is this what caused them to stage this whole baby death thing?" Harmon read over the papers. "Yes they could be facing 10-30 years of fraud charges of two different types." "I just want to know how they staged all of this without everyone knowing. Why couldn't they just do the right thing?" Shelby asked aloud. "There are couples and surrogates who hope to arrange things privately, without the help of lawyers or an agency, in the effort to save money. This can lead to disastrous results." Mary supplied her with a fact

"Could it be that they faked Rachel's death and somehow got her out of the hospital, unscathed and healthy without anyone saying anything?"

"Hiram Berry's a doctor. How many of his friends do you think would have covered for him and his master plan?" Harmon suggested "Lots he was very popular at the hospital. That's where he insisted all my visits be." Shelby replied "Okay Shelby that's a good start."

"They could've taken this baby for anything. To sell, use for child pornography, anything." Harmon offered "But how do we know she's really yours? The judge won't go off of what he said, she said."

Shelby thought in her head "Who are these men I was going to give my baby to?"

"If you had some sort of DNA from your and the little girl I could pull some strings in the crime lab from the precinct. We don't get much action and they could rush the tests."

"Yeah but where and how are we going to get Rachel's DNA?" Mary asked

There was a silence and then Shelby exclaimed "The Pacifier!" "Pacifier? What pacifier?" Mary asked as she watched her sister run out the apartment.

Shelby quickly opened the car door and searched for the wrapped purple pacifier. "Dammit, where is it?" After a minute she spotted a white piece of paper towel under the passenger seat. Grabbing it Shelby quickly locked the doors and run back into the apartment with the wrapped pacifier in hand. Mary and Harmon looked perplexed as Shelby dropped the item on the table. "Would this help?"

"It certainly would. Now for you. Do you have any cotton swabs?" Harmon inspected the paci. "Um yes. Mary could you get them while I grab some sandwich bags to keep this stuff in?" Shelby instructed her sister. Mary wordlessly followed the instructions and came back with a handful of cotton swabs.

"Ok Shelby I need to open your mouth wide." Harmon instructed as he took a swab from Mary's hands. Shelby sat against the table top as Harmon swabbed the inside of her cheeks for saliva. After a few seconds he removed the swab and placed it into the plastic bag. "Ok Now I'm going to rush this to the crime lab. Ill text a friend on the way and here's my number to keep me updated with your plan of action." Harmon said as he grabbed the files and wrote down his number. Mary let him out as Shelby stood there.

Shelby stood there frozen. "Shelbs, are you okay?" Mary asked coming back into the room and noticing her sister's state of freeze. "Yea. I just can't believe this is happening." Shelby slipped into a nearby seat. "Yesterday at this time I was the mother of a person that wasn't even alive. Now getting the chance to even see her and hold her. Its wow."

"Don't forget that soon she will be living with you." Mary sat next to her sister. "At least if I have something to do with it." Shelby smiled. Her sister always had her back. "Now that it's all settled we need to figure how we will get this bus rolling." "I know that your house is thirty minutes from a Subway downtown." Mary answered "We are still trying to figure out how to get Rachel back and your first thought is food?"

"No silly" Mary elbowed her sister "Its 11:15 now. I know for a fact that every Wednesday Judge Corbin goes and eats lunch at Subway. It's this new diet/ health kick she's on and I think if we get down there fast enough I can have her sign these petition papers that we can serve to the Berry Men today. "

"Oh Okay so let's go." Shelby jumped up. "But first we have to stop by my office and get the custody papers that you need to fill out." "Okay but all of this after we sign the papers how long will it be until I get Rachel back?"

"At least a month or two. Maybe one after they make an arrest." Mary cringed on the inside "A month or two!" Shelby shrieked "I can't wait that long. I need her now."

"I know, I know. Just blow my ear out why don't you." Mary rubbed her ear "That's why when we're talking to Corbin. I am going to do some serious ass kissing to see if she can do something for us." "Okay Come on" Shelby pulled her sister up as the two made their way out of the apartment.

* * *

After signing all of the appropriate papers and texting Harmon to meet them in the parking lot of the Subway, all three stood beside Mary's car. "Ok I got the results." Harmon said as he pulled the papers out from an envelope. "Wow that was fast." Mary stepped up closer to her sister. "Yes. Like I said we don't get much action. But I'm truly happy to tell you that" Harmon presented the papers to Shelby and Mary "Shelby Corcoran in the case of three year old Rachel Berry, you are the mother." Mary raised her eyebrow while Shelby rolled her eyes. "Thank you. You are the best." Shelby hugged him "Ok now all we need to do is get Corbin the papers and have her sign off on them." Mary led the way inside of the Subway. Spotting the tall and slender older woman the three made their way over to her table where she sat alone.

"Mary Corcoran. So nice of you to interrupt my meal." Corbin wiped her hands off on a paper towel and shook Mary's hand. "Yes Corbin I called you about the details of why we are here earlier." Mary sat and gestured for the other two to sit. Shelby and Harmon quickly pulled two chairs up and sat down. "This is Detective Harmon and my client Shelby Corcoran mother of the child." The three said their hellos. "Right so please tell me everything from the beginning."

All eyes were on Shelby as she told her story. At the end Judge Corbin seemed sympathetic towards her. "You know Ms. Corcoran this really isn't the appropriate place to be discussing this. Especially if what you say is true. I could press charges on the fact that you were an illegal surrogate and potentially sold your baby." Shelby nodded at this. "But In this case you didn't know which usually doesn't matter. But here In the Gloucester District we don't see any cases like this and I'm willing to help. I'll sign any papers as long as Mary does a few extra cases for me starting next month."

Mary laughed and said "You got it. As long as I get to serve the paper to the men today without the police department making a warrant for their arrest."

"You're pushing it." Corbin pointed a finger in Mary's face but then said "But I'll see that you do. Without any problems." Mary eagerly nodded and shoved the papers into Corbin's hands. Corbin read over the papers thoroughly. All the while Shelby, Mary and Harmon shared smiles. After reading over the custody papers Corbin began to sign anything that she needed to. Setting those over to the side she picked up the petition. Reading it she signed it and looked at her watch. Noticing that Shelby signed her half of the papers she looked up. "I do need proof that this child is yours. I can't just go off what you told me. I do have to do at least one thing right."

"Of course." Harmon handed the judge the results and they all waited in silence as she looked over them. She signed more papers while looking over the results. "Get these down to city hall and have them processed. Give them to Mona in room 225 on the third floor tell her Corbin sent you." Corbin handed the papers back to the Mary.

"Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me." Shelby shook the woman's hands. "Don't mention it." Shelby nodded "No seriously don't mention. We could get into even more trouble than these men are in. I've only taken this risk because your sister is the best attorney in all of this side of Ohio. Hell maybe even all of Ohio." Corbin titled her head towards Mary "I can also see how much you want your baby back and I gave you the reference number for a social worker to help the process of the child speed up a little."

Shelby nodded and thanked the judge again. They all made their way outside as Corbin went her own separate way. "How did you get her to meet us during her lunch hour?" Harmon asked as they walked towards the parking lot. "Oh Corbin and I go way back." Mary explained "We all have our secrets." Shelby stopped and asked "What's that supposed to mean?" Harmon just shrugged as they continued walking through the parking lots. Getting into each car, Mary and Shelby in Mary's car and Harmon in his own they all drove to city hall.

* * *

Getting the papers processed took about two hours. Mona didn't ask any questions she only did what she had to do. Shelby had to wonder how many times exactly the woman had done things like this. When she was done she gave the papers for Mary to serve to the Berry's. It was in effect as of today and Shelby was very excited to see the look on their faces when she presented them with this.

Standing in the corridor of the city hall while Mary used the bathroom Shelby watched Harmon talk on the phone. Hanging up he stepped back over to Shelby. "Thanks so much for helping us with everything you have. I can't thank you enough." "Oh no don't. Anything to see the child be reunited with their mother is enough for me. I was only 5 when my own mother died." Harmon sat next to Shelby on a nearby bench. "Really I am so sorry." "Yeah it was hard but I don't remember her much but the things that I do are the best memories of my life." Harmon said "Just promise me that Rachel will have the best life that you can give her." He held out his pink finger to Shelby. Locking her own pink with his she said "I promise." They shared a smile and Mary came out of the bathroom.

"Okay let's get this rolling. To Macomb Drive we go." Mary pointed and almost marched out of City Hall. Shelby rolled her eyes at her sister. Always the one to bring comedy and shed light in the situation no matter how hard.

The plan was to go to the Berry's house and serve them the custody papers. After that they would leave and the rest would be in fate's hands. Of course everything wasn't going to be that easy.

* * *

Pulling up to the Berry's home Shelby began to get butterflies. What if she was in over her head? These men had been Rachel's parents for three years and she had just met the girl not even 24 hours ago. Did she really want to rip the girl from her home where she had a family? She would have a family with Shelby too but these men were probably the only people she knew. "Shelby are you ready?" Mary unbuckled her own seatbelt and turned towards her sister. Taking a shaky breath Shelby whispered out "Yeah." "Hey don't be afraid. This is your baby and you deserve to have her, no matter what the courts or the Berry's say." Mary took her sisters hand in hers and forced her to look her in the eyes. "Understand?" Shelby nodded and hugged her sister over the middle console.

A knock at the window broke them from their hug. Standing in the window was Harmon pointing to his watch. He was a cop after all and he did have paper work to do.

Unbuckling her seatbelt Shelby got out of the car. All three together made their way up the walkway in the Berry's front yard.

The house was yellow with white awnings. There were two cars in the driveway and the grass was as green as ever. Shelby noticed that there were no toys in the driveway or decorations that would indicate a birthday party for a 3 year old. Harmon knocked three times before stepping back. There was a whole two minutes where Shelby's heart beat erratically in her chest.

Leroy Berry answered the door dressed in casual clothes and an apron. "Detective Harmon, Shelby and Mary Corcoran. This is a surprise. Please come in." He smiled that fake smile that Shelby could always detect. The three stepped into the foyer and turned waiting for Leroy to close the door. "How may I help you all today?" "I believe you know Leroy." Shelby pursed her lips "Hiram!" Leroy yelled backing up and taking off his apron with a look of panic on his face.

There was a loud whining noise, a rattling of metal followed by a loud bang. It all sounded like it was coming from under their feet. There were booms as someone came up the stairs and make their way from the back of the house and into the foyer where everyone stood. "Leroy what's with all the yelling? I heard enough from the little b-" The rest of the sentence died on his lips as Hiram saw who was standing in his house. "What are they doing here?" Mary just quietly handed the Berry men the papers "You've been served."

Hiram immediately became enraged "You can't do this. She's ours." "Actually we can and we are. You knew that Shelby wasn't a legal surrogate. That she didn't fit the requirements to be one. That you weren't supposed to downright pay her. You knew that the papers were fake and that kidnapping that little girl was wrong." Mary spewed off "Yet you still did it. Its only right that we make this right and get Shelby her baby."

Leroy stayed quiet shocked. "How did you do it? Hmm get the baby out of the hospital so fast? Keep her hidden for three years?" "I didn't do anything. She was ours and always will be." Hiram argued "She was never yours. She's mine and Leroy's. Even now she won't be his after the police are done with you both." Shelby countered

Hiram began to get angrier as Leroy tried to plead with Shelby but she was having none of it. Harmon stayed quiet during the whole ordeal and just watched Hiram. In situations like these the person would always do something stupid out of rage. That's when he spotted something "Why is there blood on your shirt?" This stopped Hiram's ranting and Leroy's pleading. The metal rattling was again heard. "What? Oh this it's blood from the chicken I'm cooking."

Harmon didn't believe this for a second. "Where's Rachel? You said you were having a party for her?" again the rattling was heard. Shelby then asked "Where's Rachel?"

Leroy stuttered over words to say when the rattling got louder and they heard coughing. As though it was from a child. Harmon stepped towards the kitchen hands on his gun. "What's that noise?" Mary asked. The three walked through a hallway towards the back of the house where the kitchen and door leading to basement was.

"Where's Rachel huh?" Mary asked again. Spotting the door Harmon threw it open and flicked the light switch that illuminated the basement. "You can't go down there without a warrant." Leroy cried. Harmon ignored him while everyone followed his lead down the stairs.

In the far corner of the basement was a brown dead bolted door. The rattling and the coughing had stopped as soon as they were at the stairs. "What's in there Hiram?" Harmon moved to the side of the door. "Just our dog." Hiram quickly said "Nothing else. He's a messy little thing so we just keep him in there." "Are you sure? You mind opening it for us then?" Mary asked "Can't you just shut up." Hiram barked "Officer can't we just go back upstairs. I mean it's dark and dirty down here."

"It's Detective" Harmon said his eyes staying on the door the whole time. "And not until he opens that door." Shelby supplied "Hiram we have to open it." Leroy whispered to his husband." Hiram cursed several expletives under his breath but took keys from a nearby hook to open the door. All the trio saw was darkness as they looked inside.

Harmon stepped in first, followed by Shelby and then Mary. Leroy stayed behind while he watched Hiram inch toward the steps that exited the basement. "Phew it stinks in here." Mary cried as Shelby checked for a light switch and found a hanging plug that would turn on the bulb. What they saw next is what set Hiram off to run in into the stairs.

Mary gasped while Shelby just stood in shock. Harmon ran after Hiram all the while yelling through his walkie-talkie to bring an Ambulance and back up.

TBC…

**A/N: Okay so this is Chapter 2. I tried my best to write what I could while it was still fresh in my mind. I know if I waited I would forget. I kind of feel that it was ugh! But to answer a question a guest asked earlier "Will Harmon be a possible love interest for Shelby. Would you guys like that? Did you like Mary? Tell me what you did and didn't like about the chapter so I know not to make the same mistakes twice. Ill try to make longer chapter if that's what's wanted. Review and tell me what you think. They only motivate me to do my best. **

**-LSAM**


	3. The Worse

Little Girl Lost

By:LockedSoulsAM

Summary: Every year on December 18th, Shelby Corcoran rides around aimlessly lost in thought, mourning the death of her baby girl. The little girl that three years ago she was supposed to give up for adoption. It hits midnight and Shelby runs into something she thought she lost forever.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and any of the characters. I do own this story line and the ideas and new characters that come with it. **

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and follows again. The amount of people that like this story is incredible. This is actually the first story where I got past the first chapter. I have a bunch more saved up on my laptop. Between school and home (I do nothing all day) so I have a lot of time on my hands. Life gets pretty boring and this story has brought some sort of light into my dull life. Hearing that you guys enjoy it makes things easier. **

**To Mona Mari- thanks for the advice I will keep that in mind always. I'm such a pushover sometimes and I'm just learning that I have to do things in life my way sometimes. **

**Enjoy =) **

* * *

Chapter 1: The Worse

_Previously _

"_It's Detective" Harmon said his eyes staying on the door the whole time. "And not until he opens that door." Shelby supplied "Hiram we have to open it." Leroy whispered to his husband." Hiram cursed several expletives under his breath but took keys from a nearby hook to open the door. All the trio saw was darkness as they looked inside. _

_Harmon stepped in first, followed by Shelby and then Mary. Leroy stayed behind while he watched Hiram inch toward the steps that exited the basement. "Phew it stinks in here." Mary cried as Shelby checked for a light switch and found a hanging plug that would turn on the bulb. What they saw next is what set Hiram off to run in into the stairs. _

_Mary gasped while Shelby just stood in shock. Harmon ran after Hiram all the while yelling through his walkie-talkie to bring an Ambulance and back up. _

* * *

Present

Mary gasped as Shelby just stood in shock. Harmon ran after Hiram all the while yelling through his walkie-talkie to bring an Ambulance and back up.

Leroy had seemingly disappeared upstairs somewhere too.

But Shelby didn't care the sight in front of her was too much. There was Rachel inside of a medium sized dog cage filled with torn up newspaper and god knows what else. Beside the girl were two dog bowls, one filled with hot dogs and the other filled with water.

Inside Rachel seemed almost unconscious. The toddler was in nothing but a diaper and the strawberry shortcake pajama shirt from last night. The shirt had blood all over it and from what Shelby could see it was coming from Rachel.

Shelby immediately dropped to her knees and tried to open the cage.

"No! No baby please be okay." Shelby pleaded.

Mary began to help her sister and opened the cage seamlessly while moving aside to let her sister grab Rachel. Shelby quickly grabbed the little girl into her arms and sat back onto her bottom. Rachel was dead weight in her arms.

"Is she breathing Shelby?" Mary asked while taking off her jacket to cover up the toddler, Tears were beginning to form in her eyes.

"I don't know!" Shelby exclaimed. "I don't know." She felt around for Rachel's heartbeat. It was faint and hitched but it was there. Shelby realized the blood was coming from a gash on the side of Rachel's head. Rachel let out soft whimpers but that was all she was getting from the little girl. Tears began to fall down Shelby's cheeks.

They didn't know the true extent of Rachel's injuries or what those men did to her for that fact. All Shelby knew was that they had to get Rachel out of there.

"I think I hear the cops and ambulance." Mary stood up too overwhelmed by what her eyes were seeing. "I'll go flag them down. Will you be okay?"

Shelby simply nodded and kept her eyes on Rachel. Tears were coming faster and steadier down her cheeks as she held her daughter. The little girl moved but only for a second before going back limp. Mary ran up the stairs and exited the basement to flag down the help.

Shelby sat quietly and listened to Rachel's heart beat until the EMT'S rushed mother and daughter to Lima General Hospital.

* * *

In the waiting room of Lima General Hospitals 2nd floor Children's ward sat Shelby Corcoran. Mary was on the phone with a social worker or their parents. Shelby didn't really care at this point. All she wanted to know was if her baby was okay. They had been there for two hours.

After being rushed into the hospital, the doctors rushed Rachel away to check the extent of her injuries. Shelby had sat restlessly with Mary for a while. But she couldn't sit that long without asking where her baby was and how she was. This time she would ask questions. She had asked every nurse that walked pass her. No one had information on the girl yet.

Mary had been on the phone for about a half and hour now. She'd been talking endlessly to her and Shelby's parents along with her own husband and a social worker. After hanging up she went back to sit next to her sister. Shelby immediately rested her tired head on her sister's shoulders.

"Any news yet?" Mary asked as she combed her fingers through Shelby's hair. Shelby shook her head in the negative.

"I don't understand why they won't tell me anything. She's my daughter." Tears went down the mothers face. Just as Mary was going to speak a man in a white lab coat approached the sisters.

"Miss Corcoran?" The doctor looked at both women. Shelby was the one to stand up and answered "Yes?"

The doctor introduced himself as Dr. Smith. "I'm very happy to tell you that Rachel is fine. Nothing to serious anyway or nothing that would involve surgery." Shelby nodded and listened as the doctor began to tell her about her daughter. "She has two fractured ribs, along with a concussion and a buckle fracture on the wrist and a UTI."

"The buckle fracture on her left wrist is again nothing too serious. She just needs to wear a cast for 6-8 weeks and it will be as good as new." The doctor explained. "We also found that the wrist had been fractured before and healed nicely. But we don't seem to have any medical records on Rachel."

This angered Shelby. How many times had these men hurt Rachel only for Hiram to fix it himself?

"The two fractured ribs luckily didn't puncture her lungs and will heal on 6 weeks times with some pain medications. Breathing is very painful when you have a fractured rib, because the muscles used for breathing pulls on the rib." Dr Smith went on. "For such a young age we don't know how Rachel will take the pain. A blow to the head caused the concussion and we had to put her to sleep. She needs rest and will wake up in her own time. Remember that fractures in a child will heal better and faster than an adults will but be careful. If you have any more questions just ask."

Shelby quickly asked "When can I see her?"

"In about 30 minutes they are still applying the cast. We want her to get as much rest as possible and I need you to understand Miss Corcoran that this will all be so overwhelming for her if she wakes up. I will have a nurse come and get you when they move her to a normal room."

Shelby nodded and sat back down next to Mary. Somehow she was relieved that Rachel was okay. What she had seen today was really scary and she couldn't imagine losing her baby again.

"I spoke to Corbin and you have an emergency hearing Friday. She says that she sends her well wishes." Mary informed her sister "I also talked to Mom and Dad. They were already in town with Ellie and are on their way." Ellie was the youngest Corcoran child at 16.

"Do they know about Rachel?" Shelby asked her sister. Through all of this she had forgotten to call her parents.

"Yes I told them everything. I also informed David Sr." David Sr. is Mary's husbands' name while her 5 year olds' name was junior but they usually called him DJ.

The two sat in silence for all of five seconds when Shelby heard arguing from the nurse's station. The two women immediately knew who it was. It was their parents Katherine and Michael Corcoran. "I'll be right back" Mary slipped out of the chair and went to collect her parents.

Coming back around the corner Mary had her parents and Ellie following her. Michael Corcoran stood at 6'3 and weighed 170 pounds with grey hair and blue eyes. Katherine Corcoran was 5'7 (the same height as Shelby) and brown hair and brown eyes. Ellie was another blonde haired blue eye teen who was about 5'5.

Katherine took Shelby in her arms as soon as she spotted her. Shelby cried in her mother's arms for what seemed like eternity before they sat down. She informed them of Rachel's injuries and what they had found in the basement "Mom, it was horrible and I feel so horrible."

"Oh Shelby everything will be alright." Katherine rubbed Shelby's back.

The five talked for a while and before she knew it a nurse came and told her that Rachel was ready to be seen. Only one person though.

* * *

On the way there the nurse explained to Shelby what she would see.

"Rachel has a feeding tube and a breathing tube. The breathing tube is just for reassurance in case she gets too tired to breathe in the night. She has the cast and a few things the doctor didn't tell you. We found a series of whip marks on her back that were cut deeply and we stitched up."

Shelby wondered why the doctor didn't tell her before. This was the same hospital that Rachel was born in but she didn't recognize anyone. As they rounded the corner that lead into Rachel's room Shelby stopped the nurse. "She isn't in any pain is she?"

"None at all. If she wakes up she will be. But for now she is all good." The nurse answered. They arrived at the door of Rachel's room.

Shelby took a breath and walked inside. Everything was how the nurse had described. Rachel was hooked up to a breathing machine and the feeding tube was in her throat. There was a white chord connected to her tiny index finger. Rachel being small it covered her whole finger. There was an IV connected to her left hand, the hand that was in a cast.

The little girl had been cleaned of the blood and changed into a pale blue hospital gown.

She looked peaceful.

"Okay Miss Corcoran if you need anything just press the call button and Ill come." The nurse showed Shelby "I'm Nurse Jackie by the way." Shelby didn't seem to notice as she sat down in the chair beside her daughter's bed.

It was so quiet. Shelby held onto one of Rachel's hands. For what seemed like the hundredth time that day tears began to slide down Shelby's cheeks. Her baby girl was going to be okay. She sat there just tracing Rachel's face with the tips of her own fingers.

The little girl's eyes fluttered but nothing else.

"I'm so sorry baby girl." Shelby held Rachel's hand against her face "I've failed you. I wasn't there." Silence. "I remember being pregnant with you and every night at exactly 11:30 you would start to kick." Shelby smiled in remembrance "the only way to get you calm was to sing to you. You loved it." Again silence

Shelby thought for a second and began to sing:

"_Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high,_

_There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby"_

Tears began to cloud Shelby's vision.

"_Somewhere, over the rainbow, skies are blue,_

_And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true"_

Shelby didn't notice that her father was in the doorway just listening.

"_Someday Ill wish upon a star_

_And wake up where the clouds are far behind me _

_Where troubles melt like rain drops_

_Away above the chimney tops_

_That's where you'll find me"_

Michael began to step closer inside the door

"_Somewhere over the rainbow, bluebirds fly_

_Birds fly over the rainbow_

_Why then, oh why can't I?"_

As Shelby finished Michael began to softly sing along.

"_If happy little bluebirds fly _

_Beyond the rainbow_

_Why, oh why, can't I?"_

Shelby quickly wiped away her tears away with her thumbs and turned towards her father. "Daddy I didn't realize you were here."

"Nonsense Pooh Bear." Michael waved his daughter off "You sang beautifully just like always." Shelby cringed at the childhood nickname that everyone insisted on still using

"How are you back here anyway? The doctor said one at a time."

Michael just laughed and said "Um I had to use the bathroom." Shelby laughed at her daddy and hugged him.

"I love you Daddy so much. I'm so glad that you and mom are always here for me."

"I love you too Pooh and we always will be here for you and now Rachel."

Shelby sniffled and turned back towards Rachel's bed.

"You didn't fail her you know?"

"You heard that?" Shelby blushed

"Yes I did and shame on you for thinking that way. The only people that failed this little girl were those horrible men." Michael assured his daughter "This little girl will love you no matter what happens. You are her mother and she is your daughter and nothing can ever change that."

Shelby hugged her dad from the side and murmured into his neck "Thanks daddy."

"She's beautiful, Shelby. Looks just like you when you were that age." Michael then turned his daughter to face him. "Shelby I have to tell you something." Shelby knew that if her father was calling her by her first name it was serious. She looked him in the eyes to search for any clues.

"I actually came in here because I was sent by Mary. There was a detective Harmon that called her and he said that…" "What Daddy what is it?" Shelby became worried

"He said that both Berry Men somehow got away." Michael waited for his daughter's reaction.

Shelby began to panic "Got away, But how? Where did they go?" She sat down feeling a major headache coming on. Putting her head between her knees she breathed in and out

"He said that he lost Hiram about seven blocks from the house and that it's possible they could be fleeing the state." Michael put a hand to his daughters back.

Shelby sat up. That was sort of good news. If they fled the state then they wouldn't be trying to come after Rachel. They were in a shit load of trouble and coming back they would have hell and heaven to pay. Shelby looked over to her little girl peacefully sleeping. She decided she would only worry about her little girl for now.

"I'm just going to worry about Rachel for now and go from there. I'm going to let Harmon and his colleagues deal with it. I'm sure they can handle everything." Shelby held onto her dad's hand that was on her shoulder now. "I have my daughter and that's all that matters." They both sat in silence for a while.

Suddenly a noise came from the bed. Shelby and Michael approached it. Rachel was beginning to wake up and she was desperately trying to get the feeding tube out of her throat. The little girl was terrified and panicking. Screams and cries were muffled by the tube which in turned set off an alarm by Rachel's bed alerting the doctors. Michael quickly pressed the nurse's button while Shelby tried to calm the little girl down.

Rachel and Shelby somehow made contact and the toddler stopped crying for all of ten seconds. Again though, the little girl started crying realizing that Shelby wasn't going to help her with the tube. Shelby saw recognition flash through Rachel's eyes for a quick second. Rachel began to try and sit up which in turn would cause her to tear her stitches.

Nurse Jackie rushed in with a needle while another doctor rushed Shelby and Michael out. Nurse Jackie slid the needle into the IV. It caused Rachel to calm down and eventually fall asleep. After she was done she told the other nurse to get the doctor. He was going to have to fix Rachel's stitches on her back.

Shelby and Michael waited anxiously by the door. When Nurse Jackie came back out she gently grabbed her arm.

"Oh yes everything is fine. Rachel just woke up and panicked causing her to tear her stitches. I gave her a sleep inducing medicine inside of her IV bag. It's perfectly harmless and hopefully she will wake up in a few hours. You can come back and visit then too. Miss Corcoran once Doctor Smith is done with the stitches we can set up a cot for you to sleep in if you need it. " Nurse Jackie said

"I would like that thank you." Shelby smiled a small smile at the nurse.

"C'mon lets get something to eat with the others and we can come back." Michael led his daughter back to the waiting room. Shelby nodded her head reluctantly and followed her dad. She didn't really want to leave Rachel's side.

* * *

In the cafeteria everyone was eating something light.

"I can't believe that I'm an aunt." Ellie beamed

"Hey what is DJ, chopped liver?" Mary held up her hands. Ellie just stuck her tongue out at her older sister.

"You know Ellie means that she is excited with the new addition to the family. As we all are." Katherine looked up from her salad. She glanced at Shelby who she noticed hadn't touched her salad. "Shelby honey, you need to eat."

Shelby shuffled her fork around her plate but never took a bite of anything. "I'm not hungry. Too worried about Rachel."

"We all are but you need to eat so you can be strong for her when she wakes up again." Mary told her sister. At this Shelby thought about it and began to slowly eat.

Everyone shared small smirks with each other and continued to eat their food.

* * *

Friday had come faster than they thought.

Shelby was sitting inside of Rachel's room on her bed. The little girl had woken up two times last night and yesterday and would go in and out from time to time. The last time she had woken up she huddled into the corner of her bed as much as she could and flinched away from Shelby. It had broken the young mother's heart but she understood that this process of Rachel being comfortable would be a long time.

Now it was 9 am Friday morning. Her emergency hearing was at 11:30 and she wanted to visit Rachel before she and Mary made their way to the courthouse at city hall. There had still been no signs of the Berry's in the last two days. Shelby still tried not to worry though.

Brushing the little girl's hair out of her face Shelby began to softly sing to her daughter. Lost in thought of while fixing up the little girl's bed Shelby didn't notice her begin to move. Groaning Rachel tried to sit up. Her tiny arms were unsuccessful with the cast in the way. Whining loudly Rachel tried to get Shelby's attention.

After the third try Shelby noticed Rachel was awake. Sitting back beside the little girl Shelby tried to ignore the way the little girl flinched even though her eyes were on her the whole time. "What is it sweetie what do you need?"

Rachel's eyes again furrowed at the term of endearment. This woman was the lady who saved her from her daddies. In Rachel's young eyes she was safe. But she couldn't help still being scared. She tried to move again but instead was met with a sharp pain in and under her chest. She whimpered and began to cry.

"Oh Rachie what's wrong?" Shelby began to check the girl over.

"Hurts." Rachel whimpered through the feeding tube. She pointed unsuccessfully to her abdomen and luckily Shelby understood what she was saying.

"Okay baby. Mommy is calling for help." Shelby pressed the nurse call button and didn't even realize she had called referred to herself as mommy.

Rachel whimpered again but watched Shelby closely and wondered why this woman was being so nice to her. She liked it though. The 3 year old had been dealt a shitty hand in life and she couldn't understand why her daddies didn't love her. Or why they hit her and made her cry. Sometimes she thought it was something she did. But she still was too little to understand.

Where were he daddies anyway?

Nurse Jackie came in and was talking to the woman who called herself mommy. Maybe she was Rachel's mom. She had never had a mommy before but she knew somehow that mommies were nice people. Now she knew mommies made everything better. Mommy also made the mean daddies go away. At least that's what Rachel thought since they weren't there. She would have to ask the lady if she was her mommy. When they took that stupid thing out of her mouth.

"What can I help you with Shelby?" Nurse Jackie approached the other woman.

"Rachel says she's in pain. She's pointing to her chest or at least she tried to." Shelby explained looking back toward Rachel who seemed to be watching her every move.

Jackie began to grab another needle out of her pocket. "I wish I didn't have to do this but until we feel she is really okay we have to put her to sleep. She needs to really catch up on rest and I know you have to go to that Emergency hearing. "

Shelby nodded and stood beside Rachel and watched Nurse Jackie insert the needle into the IV. She turned back toward Rachel and again pushed her hair back from the toddlers face. "Goodnight Tink. Mommy will be here when you wake up." Shelby kissed the little girls head as she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

5 hours later Shelby and Mary were coming out of the courtroom along with a CPS Social Worker. The hearing had gone faster and smoother than they both had thought. Shelby had been granted full custody but there were still precautions they had to take.

"Okay Ms. Corcoran. We've established everything." Tara Turner the social worker turned towards them. "You have been granted full custody. But for now you get 3 supervised visits along with 2 unsupervised in the next month. If that all turns out well you will have a home inspection and then a final evaluation. After that you will be able to take Rachel home. I will call you with the details of our first meeting later. But Sunday we will be taking Rachel to the Oakland Children's facility where they can care for Rachel during her months stay. Feel free to call with any questions or have your lawyer call me."

The three women shook hands and Shelby thanked the woman. Tara walked away. The sisters waited before she did before jumping into each other's arms gleefully. There were a few people that looked at them like they were crazy. Shelby didn't seem to notice but Mary said "What the woman can't be happy she's getting her baby back?" The people looked away while Shelby snickered.

Walking a little way further the sisters began to talk.

"Okay I hate the facts that we have to do visits and stuff but I completely understand why." Shelby said

"Yes sis. Rachel is yours. These are just a few precautionary steps they are taking to ensure that Rachel is safe and cared for. These visits will go by fast and pretty soon you will be calling me on and asking how to get the sponge out of Rachel's nose that she stuck up there when you weren't looking."

Shelby had a look of disgust on her face "Okay ewe and I know right. I'm so excited and terrified at the same time. I can't wait to just cuddle with her all day."

The two talked for a while before Shelby got a phone call it was from Harmon. She quickly answered hoping he had some good news for her.

"Hi Shelby?"

"Yes Hey Harmon. Good news I got full custody of Rachel."

"Wow Shelby that's great. But I called to tell you that we got a few leads on where the Berry men could be. Rumor has it they have a cabin up in Interlochen, Michigan about 6-9 hours from here. I'm thinking that's where they kept Rachel."

Shelby sat down and set her purse down beside her. "I remember Leroy telling me about their cabin up north but I never thought of it. Wow." Mary sat next to her sister and tried to listen in on the conversation.

"Yea we are sending a few people up there now and I was just thinking you should know"

Mary grabbed the phone and put it on speaker. "Thank you Charlie Harmon you are literally a lifesaver and I just wanted to thank you personally for helping my sister and niece." Shelby rolled her eyes. Her sister was going to be up to something and she new it. If it had anything to her and Harmon dating she would say no. Mary had mentioned it to her and even their parents a few times. But all she really could focus on right now was Rachel.

"You're welcome and its nothing. But I have to go and do my job and Ill keep you updated "

They all said their goodbyes and disconnected the phone.

Shelby began to glare at her sister.

"What?" Mary smirked innocently and began to walk away

"Don't what me Miss Mary I know what you're up to. We grew up together remember?" Shelby caught up with her sister "Once again I'm going to be too busy with Rachel to think about a romance. You know that. And besides he doesn't even like me like that."

Mary stopped in her tracks and pivoted back towards Shelby

"Please! Any freak with eyes could tell he's attracted to you. And you are right about not dating now. I'm just saying keep him in future reference. When you two get married and have future Shelmon babies you can name one Mary Jr." Mary began to walk away again

Shelby rolled her eyes and called towards her sister. "Shelmon? And what if it's a boy?"

"MJ could always be a nickname." Mary called back as she jumped into her own car "See you later sis." Shelby again rolled her eyes and got into her own car to make her way back to the hospital to visit with Rachel before she woke up.

* * *

Shelby had just made it to Rachel's bedside when the 3 year old woke up. The little girl's eyes fluttered open and connected with Shelby.

"Mommy?" Rachel rasped around the feeding tube that Doctor Smith would be taking out in a few hours. "Shh Tink don't talk. Mommy's here and everything will be better." Shelby smoothed the little girl's hair down.

Rachel tentatively took her mother's much larger hand in her own and began to play with her perfectly manicured nails. Tears clouded in her own eyes and Shelby smiled down at her daughter.

Rachel had finally gotten a mommy and Shelby had finally gotten her daughter.

Yes life was going to be so much better.

**A/N: I think this chapter was the most difficult to write so far. I'm not good with medical terminology or science. Next Chapter will have more Shelby and Rachel. They both have a long way to go. The Rachel/Shelby storyline was the most messed up in the show besides Quinn's. I love Dianna Agron and Lea Michele and felt their characters were better than that. But what do I know. I'm only in high school. So I hope you enjoyed. Review, follow and recommended to your ff friends. I want to be an actress/ author and writing fan fiction is the just the first step on the upward spiral to my dreams lol. Thank you 3**

**-LSAM **


	4. One Step At A Time Pt 1

Little Girl Lost

By:LockedSoulsAM

Summary: Every year on December 18th, Shelby Corcoran rides around aimlessly lost in thought, mourning the death of her baby girl. The little girl that three years ago she was supposed to give up for adoption. It hits midnight and Shelby runs into something she thought she lost forever.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and any of the characters. I do own this story line and the ideas and new characters that come with it. **

**A/N: So this chapter I split it into two parts. Being a writer is hard work. Developing these characters, getting all the details correct and still following the plot is very difficult but I enjoy it more. This chapter will be the first three visits. So I will be hopefully updating twice between now and Tuesday. **

**Enjoy =) **

* * *

Chapter 4: One Step at a Time Pt 1

December 23, 2013

It was currently 11:15 am on Monday Morning. Today was the day of Rachel and Shelby's first supervised visit. The actual meeting would be from 12 pm -1:00pm.

Right now Rachel was at lunch with one of the orderlies. At this time before the meetings, Shelby would meet with Tara (the social worker), Mary, Rachel's therapist Dr. Brown and Rachel's private nurse Belle. Oakland's Children Facility was a CPS run center for children with injuries and illnesses that were going through the CPS process. Each child/children got their own nurse that would be assigned to them for any medical purposes. Everyone in the meeting was there to help and care for Rachel in some way. Shelby was thankful for these people.

"Ok Ms Corcoran, Nurse Belle, would like to go over with you how she has been caring for Rachel." Tara began

Everyone was sitting across from each other. On one side were Shelby and Mary, the other was Rachel's team. These people were working for her.

"Rachel has been healing fine so far. I have been applying her cream to her back twice a day. For the UTI she has been taking the prescribed antibiotics and still has urination and abdominal pain which she has tried at times to hide. Regarding the UTI sometimes the cause of it would be sexual abuse but she has shown no physical signs and she hasn't shown any emotional signs of it."

Shelby nodded grateful for that information.

"We have discovered she is a little Malnourished and dehydrated. We hooked her up to and IV that provides the nutrients and water that she needs for now. Other than these things your little girl will be able to recover in no time at all." Belle smiled at Shelby and handed her a copy of Rachel's files.

"Dr. Brown" Tara directed to the other woman.

"Rachel has been very…introverted since she got here. She doesn't play with any of the other kids and she doesn't talk. Almost as if she is afraid to. At any given chance she flinches and flees to a corner of the room. I noted that it's a sense of security. Though she doesn't talk she asked for one thing, her Paci. We got her a new one, wanting to avoid a meltdown this early in the process. She doesn't take too kindly to men or baths which we learned after a few incidents. A lot has been learned from her overnight stay here. Somehow Belle finally got her to take a bath. Any signs of sexual abuse cannot be detected. Being the age that she is, it's sometimes hard to tell if she has been. There were no signs of penetration during her check up. I'm hoping that these thoughts are proved wrong in the near future." Dr. Brown pushed her dark brown locks behind her head. Removing her glasses that framed her brown skinned face "We have a long road ahead of us Miss Corcoran and I hope you are willing to do whatever it takes to get your daughter to 100 %."

Shelby immediately replied "Yes I am. My whole family is."

"That's good to hear Shelby. Not many parents are willing to go through this much to get their kids back. At least the ones we have seen." Tara said "The first visit goes with you and Rachel and Belle having an hour visit. Mary and Dr Brown and I will be observing from a room that can see through to the playroom. That's where all your visits will be. Are your ready to see your Daughter?"

Everyone stood up.

"Yes, more than ready." Shelby breathed out. Tara led the group of women through a few hallways and stopped in front of a door. The doors led to a small room, observatory. Inside the room was a table and a few chairs. On the left was a giant mirror that gave view inside the colorful playroom. Inside the playroom was Rachel and a female worker.

Rachel was crying and screaming, struggling to get out of the workers strong arms. The little girl was beginning to turn red from all of the effort and crying. "Mommy!" She cried. Where was her mommy? Why wasn't she saving her? Wasn't she being a good girl?

Shelby saw what was going on and Belle immediately opened the door that led to the playroom. The worker hugged the little girl and tried to get her to calm down.

"Christy please let her go." Belle ordered kindly. At the nurse's orders, the worker named Christy let Rachel go. The little girl didn't notice the new additions in the room. She immediately toddled to a corner of the room and pushed her knees to her chest. Wrapping her hands around her knees the little girl curled into an upward ball. She began to quietly cry.

This broke Shelby's heart and she dropped down on her knees in front of the girl.

"Rachel? Tink, Its Mommy."

Rachel's cries came to a halt and she slowly lifted her head up. Tears and snot riddled her face as she looked at Shelby through bleary eyes. Shelby's chest got tighter at the sight.

Shelby slowly reached a hand to the girl. Rachel flinched and backed herself into the corner even more. She knew this voice by now, but she was still afraid.

Belle, who had been watching the whole time, stepped around Shelby and coaxed the little girl out of her shell a little. "Rachel don't you want to go show your mommy some blocks we could play with?" Rachel shook her head no but crawled over and into Belle's arms. "Why don't we anyway and if you don't like it we can stop?"

Rachel reluctantly nodded and let herself be carried to the toy carpet by Belle.

Shelby quietly followed and sat cross legged on the carpet. Belle sat across from Shelby with Rachel in her lap. Shelby grabbed the blocks and thought for a second. She decided she would do something that she had watched in a movie.

Shelby began to stack the colorful blocks up on top of each other, but not in the right way so they would fall down. Rachel watched quietly as she grabbed her new pacifier from her pocket and stuffed it into her mouth. After the fourth try Shelby pretended to give up.

Rachel furrowed her brows and slowly crawled over to Shelby. She picked up a red block and held it out to Shelby.

"For me?" Shelby asked. Rachel nodded and pushed it inside of her mother's hands.

Shelby took the block but said "Only if you can help me. I think this is a two person job." Shelby stacked the first red block on top of another one.

Rachel watched her mother for a second and then with her non casted hand grabbed another red block. She sat on her knees and placed the block on top of Shelby's. Shelby clapped and praised the 3 year old. Rachel was surprised by this reaction so she did it again. This time both Shelby and Belled clapped. After several more times Rachel tried clapping for Shelby but couldn't with the pink cast on her left arm.

After about 30 minutes of Tower building, Rachel loosened up, but only a tiny bit. She laughed every time the tower fell, but would immediately curl back into herself.

Shelby decided it was time to give Rachel her gift she had bought. Going into her purse Shelby pulled out a brand new brown stuffed dog, named Lucy. Rachel grabbed and held onto it for dear life. The 3 year old loved it already.

"Mine" Rachel nuzzled her cheek against the soft fur of the stuffed animal. Tomorrow was the last day of Hanukkah and Shelby didn't know if the girl had celebrated the holiday or Christmas. Although she had a hunch that she had celebrated neither. Any excuse giving the little girl a gift.

"Yes yours." Shelby sat next to Rachel. Not too close or she would get scared." You get too keep her and I want you to take very good care of her while you're in here. Whenever you get scared just give her one of the biggest hugs you can .Understand?"

Rachel mumbled a yes around the purple pacifier.

Shelby and Rachel played for a little while longer and before they knew it their time was up.

"Okay Tink, Mommy has to go but I'll be back." Shelby stood up and grabbed her purse before setting a kiss on Rachel's forehead.

Rachel stood up and followed behind Shelby "Me go! Mommy, me go too"

"No not today, Sweetie. But soon." Shelby swept the hair gently from Rachel's face.

The little girl obviously didn't like this answer and latched herself onto Shelby's leg. "Me Go. Me goooooo"

Tears began to fill Shelby's eyes as she tried to get the little girl to let go. After a few failed attempts Shelby picked the girl up. She held onto her as she cried. Behind her a door open and Tara came in. "Ms Corcoran please put her down. I know this is hard. Your time is up and we really need you to go. Its Rachel's naptime."

Shelby slowly let the girl slip out of her arms and handed her to Belle. "I'll be back, Tink" Tears began to fall as she slid out of the door hurt. Rachel's screams and cries became louder and Shelby tried to ignore it as she walked to where Mary was.

Mary pulled her younger sister into her arms and whispered into her ear "You did good. She'll be fine."

Shelby let out a loud sob as she stood limp in her sister's arms. "How do we know that? How do we know that each time I walk out of this place it doesn't hurt her more each time? What if she thinks I'm abandoning her? Like Hiram and Leroy did?"

"Because Shelby" Dr Brown piped up from the corner of the room" You told her you would be back. That's not something that kids like Rachel hears. When you do come and each and every time you do her trust in you goes deeper."

"You are doing right Shelby. You hear that this little girl will be benefiting from this in the long run and it will hurt less and less. Because you know it's just a matter of time before she's home." Mary turned her sister to look through the glass at Rachel.

The little girl had stopped crying and was laying her head on Belle's shoulder and staring through the glass directly at Shelby. She couldn't see through the glass but she knew her mom was there. Shelby let out a shaky breath and waited until Belle carried Rachel out of the playroom from the children's door.

* * *

December 30, 2013

The next week was Shelby and Rachel's second visit. The five women were seated in the same way as last week and discussing Rachel.

They were informing Shelby that Rachel had gotten a little better but still wasn't talking and interacting. It seemed like the only ones she did interact with were Belle and Shelby. Even then she rarely talked. Dr. Brown informed Shelby that they had to hook Rachel up to the IV once again and all day and that Rachel wore diapers because she couldn't control her bladder. She hadn't been eating in the last two days.

They wanted to have Shelby eat a little snack with Rachel during the visit. Shelby agreed. Anything that would help her baby get back to 100% health. .

Once inside the playroom Shelby spotted Rachel hooked up to the IV and coloring. She sat in the chair across from her and grabbed her own coloring book and crayons.

"Hi Mommy." The Little Girl whispered to Shelby.

Shelby was surprised, she didn't expect for Rachel to say anything. The IV was hooked up to the girl's left hand just before it touched the pink cast. Rachel didn't seem to have a problem with it since she was right-handed. The 3 year old was coloring an old Bratz coloring book with Lucy sitting on top of the table guarding her master piece.

"Hi Tinkerbell."Shelby smiled and observed the scribbling all over Rachel's paper. It was a master piece only a mother could be proud of.

After 10 minutes of coloring her own page Rachel tried to help her mother color hers. Shelby stopped and let the girl continue. She noticed that the toddler was mumbling things to herself that Shelby couldn't make out. Rachel tried to get more crayons out of her box and accidentally dropped a few crayons from her lack of two working hands.

"Dumb Rachie!" The girl huffed "Stupid, stupid Rachie"

Shelby inhaled a sharp breath "Rachel who told you to say that?"

Rachel didn't notice the look on her mothers face and answered "Dumb ugly Rachel. Daddy say. Papa hit me on my head."

Shelby quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. "Rachel I don't want to hear you say that ever again. You are not dumb, or ugly or stupid."

The toddler looked confused and she pointed to herself "Me dumb Rachie and papa hit me." She said in a firmer tone.

Shelby let out a shaky breath and asked "When did he hit you Tink?"

Rachel continued to color and nonchalantly replied "Da otha day."

Shelby quickly turned towards Belle to see if she had caught that. The nurse subtly nodded and walked out of the room for a second. Shelby knew the others were still watching through the glass.

"Well Rachel you don't have to worry about your papa or your daddy saying those things or hitting you ever again?" Shelby assured herself more than the toddler who didn't really understand what she was saying.

"Ok." Rachel began to quiet. She didn't want to talk anymore. She wasn't supposed to tell anyone. If her daddies found out that she said anything they would put her in the small cage and dark room. She didn't like it down there.

Her daddies had gotten mad at her for a bunch of things. Especially if she wet her diaper. They would call her a dumb baby and not change her for hours, maybe even days. That was an eternity in the toddler's eyes and she would become all damp and itchy. She was glad that Mommy had found her and made her daddies stop hurting her.

Belle came back in with two small granola bars in her hand. Shelby grabbed one and opened it for Rachel. Opening one for herself, Shelby's eyes stayed on the little girl as Rachel watched her like a hawk, but still she wouldn't eat it.

Shelby tried everything to get the little girl to eat. Rachel had taken two dainty bites before setting it back on the table and coloring. So Shelby tried one last thing.

Shelby took a hold of Lucy and began to talk in an animated voice:

"Hey Rachel I'm sad."

Rachel looked up and narrowed her eyes at the dog.

"I'm sad because you don't eat. If you don't eat then we can't play because you'll be too sick and your mommy will be sad. You don't want us to be sad do you?"

Rachel just giggled and looked between Lucy and her mommy. She was on to them. The truth was she just wasn't hungry. Her young body was used to only eating every few days and she was scared to eat. Of course only being 3 she didn't know how to tell her momma that. She didn't even understand it herself. So she just stayed quiet and colored.

Next thing she knew the meeting was over and her mommy was getting ready to leave.

Rachel began to get upset and stood up. She couldn't really walk around with the IV on her own. "Don't leave me. Wait for me."

"Oh Tink, I'm sorry but I have to go again. But Remember I'll be back." Shelby kissed her forehead and walked away.

Rachel began to panic. She thought that if she talked to her mommy a little bit more that she could go home.

There was a silence and then chaos. The little girl knocked the IV bag down which caused it to yank out of her hand. She flinched but was too angry to really notice. She began to scream and knock toys off of the shelves. She was going on a rampage.

Shelby and Belle watched as the crying toddler trashed the play room in anger.

Suddenly the little girl picked up crayons and began to throw them at Shelby with her good arm. This would definitely make her mommy stay. In Rachel's head Shelby would have to stay to punish her. That's how it worked at home. She had gotten a lot of whippings because of this but that was how her little mind worked.

Belle began to scoop the IV Bag and hanger up. Shelby grabbed onto the still angry Rachel and sat down. The little girl began to chant "Don't leave me" as she began to punch and hit Shelby.

After receiving a smack to the side of the head with Rachel's cast, Shelby grabbed onto the little girl's hands. She set them into Rachel's lap and hugged the little girl. She whispered sweet nothings into the little girl's ear trying to calm the sobbing toddler down. Rachel's crying begun to get worst and her breath began to hitch in a sort of hiccupping way. Shelby rubbed her back and looked up to see Tara and Dr. Brown along with Belle standing in front of them with concerned looks on their faces.

"No, I can't go now. She needs me and I don't care what's happens I have to help her." Shelby stood her ground. "Just for a little while longer"

Shelby rocked the little girl. Tara whispered something to Dr. Brown and Belle. They both nodded and the blonde nurse left to retrieve something.

Dr. Brown and Sara sat in front of the mother and daughter. Shelby held onto Rachel tighter and her eyes followed the women as they sat.

"You can stay a little longer. But this cannot happen again." Tara explained "If it ever did we would make you leave and Dr Brown and Nurse Belle would handle Rachel."

"But Rachel is sick and she needs to eat so that's what we figured. She would eat with you if that got you to stay longer." Dr Brown added

Shelby silently nodded and rocked Rachel while wiping the tears from her own eyes. She hated herself for everything that Rachel was going through. She blamed herself and her stupidity for all of it. She wished she would've know everything before. Maybe things would be better. Maybe Rachel would be better.

Belle came back in with a small tray of food. It had a school carton of chocolate milk, spinach, carrots, a small piece of chicken and a small roll plus Goldfish on the side. It was all at least 2 spoonfuls each and they were hoping the toddler to eat it all. Belle and Shelby made eye contact. Shelby knew what she had to do.

She sat the hiccupping toddler up in her lap. Rachel cried "No" and tried to latch back on to Shelby.

"Hey listen Tink." Shelby wiped the toddler's messy face with a napkin. "In order for me to stay you have to eat. If you don't eat I have to go. These are the choices you get and I'm sorry but you can't do that again." Shelby hated herself for doing this.

Rachel waited for her momma to raise her voice, to yell or hit her. But Shelby just looked the little girl in her eyes. Rachel quietly turned in her mothers arm and grabbed onto the spork on the tray. She slowly ate two bites of spinach as she watched Shelby open her milk.

Rachel decided she hated spinach then and there. But she ate it all with only a few drops of each left. After taking sips of her milk , Rachel turned sideways on her mothers lap and laid her head on Shelby chest "No More Momma."

"That's okay big girl. You ate enough." Shelby praised the girl and rubbed her back careful of her cuts that Shelby had yet to see. The three supervising women smiled at Shelby and walked out of the room to watch through the glass.

Shelby began to rock the girl in her arms. Soon enough Rachel fell asleep. Shelby placed the purple paci in her mouth and placed Lucy in her arm. Belle came back in and collected Rachel. Shelby placed a few soft pats on Rachel's jean and diaper cover bottom and left the room.

Today had been hard but they got through it.

* * *

January 6th 2014

Sat across from the table again on the new Monday Shelby and Mary prepared for the new visit. They had gotten some sort of upsetting news.

Rachel had some sort of setback. She had awakened the past Saturday from a nightmare screaming and crying. Wetting through her diaper Rachel didn't want help from anyone. She hid in a janitor's closet for two hours before a worker found her sleeping in a tight ball.

Dr. Brown or Belle could not figure out what the nightmare was about. Rachel had stopped talking and eating again. After the last week the little girl would eat whatever was given to her. Some days she would eat more than others. Today was different. She didn't eat at all but she drunk all of her white milk.

Rachel was sitting in Belles lap waiting for her Momma to walk through the door.

As soon as she spotted Shelby she kept her eyes on her. The woman knelt down in front of her and Rachel immediately jumped into her mothers arms and let out heart wrenching sobs. Her pacifier muffled most but not the biggest ones. This nightmare had obviously scared Rachel to the point where she all she wanted was her momma.

Shelby wished that she could take all of Rachel's sadness away.

She sat in a nearby rocking chair and tried to sit the girl up. But Rachel wasn't having it and locked her hands behind Shelby's neck.

"Okay sweet girl. It's okay" Shelby whispered into her neck. When Shelby began to rub her back Rachel flinched and curled up in Shelby's lap. Shelby's heart fell into her stomach as Rachel began to cry "No hurt me Momma. No hurt pleez."

Shelby held the girl tighter and tried to calm her fears.

"No baby. Momma will never ever hurt you. I just want to make it better."

Rachel still sobbed and rubbed her face into Shelby's neck. There was one thing that Shelby thought to calm Rachel. Singing:

"_Smile though your heart is aching,_

_Smile even though it's breaking_

_When there are clouds in the sky _

_You'll get by"_

Rachel's sobs began to quiet. Belle quietly slipped out of the door.

_If you smile through your fear and sorrow_

_Smile and maybe tomorrow _

_You'll see the sun coming shining through _

_For you _

Rachel's crying had stopped except for the occasional hiccup and she cuddled into Shelby, content on listening to her mothers hear beat and singing.

_Light up your face with gladness_

_Hide every trace of sadness_

_Although a tear may be ever so near_

Rachel began to silently play with the ring on Shelby's finger while sucking on her paci

_That's the time you must keep on trying _

_Smile, what's the use of crying_

_You'll find that life is still worthwhile _

_If you just smile _

Rachel slowly slipped her hand into Shelby's top and rested it above her left breast. Her hear beat vibrating through her chest and onto Rachel's tiny hand.

_That's the time you must keep on trying _

_Smile, what's the use of crying_

_You'll find that life is still worthwhile _

_If you just smile _

When Shelby was done singing she looked down to Rachel and noticed the little girl had fallen asleep. Kissing the little girls forehead she whispered

"I love you so much baby girl. I just wish you could tell me what's going on in the little head of yours."

Rachel stayed silent and snored softly in response.

Shelby would find out one day soon. But for now she was content on just rocking the sleeping girl until their session was up.

**A/N: Song Smile by Charlie Chaplin**

**So …Good, Bad or Ugly. Next chapter will be the unsupervised visits. I love writing little Rachel and was planning to write an age play fic just to get her. But then I came up with this story out of nowhere and the rest is history. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and let me know what you think. **

**-LSAM**


	5. One Step At A Time Pt 2

Little Girl Lost

By:LockedSoulsAM

Summary: Every year on December 18th, Shelby Corcoran rides around aimlessly lost in thought, mourning the death of her baby girl. The little girl that three years ago she was supposed to give up for adoption. It hits midnight and Shelby runs into something she thought she lost forever.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and any of the characters. I do own this story line and the ideas and new characters that come with it. **

**A/N: This chapter was actually done last night and then all of a sudden my computer cut off. I saved it but I have no clue how it got lost. So here is part 2 of the chapter. Today we get unsupervised visits with Shelby and Rachel. Still trying to figure out what Rachel's nightmare was about while I type and how far I want to go with what the Berry's did to her. Well in this chapter we will find out. **

**Hope you Enjoy. =)**

* * *

Chapter 5 One Step at a Time part 2

January 14, 2014

Standing inside of Rachel's newly finished room Shelby smiled. She was truly grateful for David and her sisters.

The room was painted a light pink with white linings and Hello Kitty borders. In the middle of the room was a toddler bed , it had sides that lifted up and down and sides step for Rachel to get into the bed. In the corner was a brown rocking chair that went well with the pink carpet of the room. There was a mountain of stuffed animals on Rachel's bed. At the foot of her bed was a brown large toy chest that had her name and a figure of Tinkerbell carved into it. On one wall were two shelves on top of each other that were accessible to Rachel, with Barbie's and Baby dolls on them. On the other side of the room was a book shelf with every child book known to child along with coloring books.

Next to her bed was a princess nightlight that Ellie figured Rachel would need. There was an easel and chalkboard in the corner plus a princess tea set table and chairs.

Shelby walked into the walk in closet of the room and was surprised. The closet was filled with clothes that were all new and washed. In the closet were a few shelves filled with shoes, gloves, scarves, and hats.

One day after coming home from a visit she walked in to find David and Ellie coming out of the room telling her to stay out until Mary texted her and told her to go inside.

Somehow Mary had gotten Rachel's clothing sizes and went shopping for the little girl. Shelby was surprised they did this without her knowing but she didn't think she would've had time.

She had recently taken the rest of the year off of work, paid of course. She didn't know when she would go back but for now the only one she was to worry about was Rachel. The little girl was terrified during their last visit and this had worried Shelby to no end.

Hopefully today she would figure out. So with that thought she turned of the lights to Rachel's room, closed the door and began to get her things. Today was her and Rachel's first unsupervised visit.

* * *

Rachel's condition still had not gotten better. She still wasn't talking and would eat on and off. The bed wetting had continued and crying was worse. The little girl always seemed to be found hiding in the janitor's closet.

"We don't know if Rachel is ready for the unsupervised visit yet Miss Corcoran." Tara explained "we might just have to make this day a supervised visit."

"Why does it matter if this is a supervised visit? All Rachel really wants is her mother." Mary argued "I think it would be beneficial for Rachel to be alone with her mother. This might be the time where Rachel opens up for Shelby."

Shelby began to say something but Dr. Brown interjected "Yes I don't see any reason to keep Rachel here when I think she has been looking forward to this day more than Shelby has."

"Yes please. We are only going to a park where there is a secluded area next to a pond where Rachel won't feel so overwhelmed by the amount of people or any man. It's about 10 minutes from here and I will have my cell phone on at all times in case of any changes." Shelby pleaded

Tara looked from to Belle and then back to Shelby. "Okay but we are trusting that this goes okay. We want to see Rachel get home to you in this quickest way possible. I can see that she needs you to get through all of this."

"I understand everything I'm doing is for Rachel. No one loves my daughter more than I do." Shelby breathed out as the women stood and made their way to lobby of the building. Belle disappeared in an elevator to retrieve Rachel from her room.

Shelby signed the two out as the elevator dinged indicating that someone was arriving. Turning around Shelby waited for the doors to open. It took all of 10 seconds for the toddler to spot her mother but when she did she gasped around her pacifier and let go of Belle's hand to get to Shelby. Shelby knelt down as the little girl jumped into her arms.

Hugging the little girl tight the mother asked "You ready to go Tink?"

Rachel nodded and laid her head on Shelby's shoulder. She loved when her momma held her. Having a mommy was the best.

"Here's her diaper bag. It has everything she needs. Diapers, wipes and an extra pacifier. I also packed Lucy in there just in case." Belle handed Shelby a brown diaper bag that said Oakland's Children Facility.

Shelby thanked the women and followed Mary outside.

"What's her name momma?" Rachel quietly whispered into her mother's neck. She was peeking at Mary.

"That is your Auntie Mary, Tink." Shelby told the girl

"Oh" Rachel simply replied. She didn't know what an Aunt was.

"Hi Rachel." Mary greeted "You are shy now but when you sneak out of the house at sixteen I will be the one you call."

Shelby laughed at the face that Rachel was making at Mary. The little girl was clearly confused. Once they got to the parking lots Mary said her goodbye and went her separate way. Shelby got Rachel into the new booster seat and set the bag beside the little girl.

Once in the driver seat Shelby began to drive. A few times Shelby looked through her mirror at Rachel. The little girl was quietly sucking her pacifier and watching the trees as they drove.

* * *

Reaching the park Shelby turned a corner and drove over the grass into a set of woods that had a trail into a small secluded area. She parked and set Rachel to stand beside the car as she got a stroller out for the little girl to sit in. Once she got everything situated she pushed the stroller carrying Rachel into the area of the woods.

No one was around and the pond that was usually clean and sparkling. It was very serene. The pond was frozen and had no sign of life. Shelby had found this place a few years ago and always came here to think. Right where Shelby had stopped the stroller was a small indoor gazebo and a small tree. This was where she planted Rachel's tree. The snow around it made the scene prettier.

Once inside the gazebo Shelby sat the girl on the table and took out a picnic basket. Rachel watched her mother with curiosity. Shelby laid a blanket over the table and sat Rachel down on bench. Opening the picnic basket she began to set the table.

"I help Momma." Rachel stood up on the bench and grabbed a couple of Apples out of the basket.

Shelby just smiled. The table became set in no time and the two were seated. The lunch for the two was a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, grapes, white milk and two small apples. Shelby wanted to make sure Rachel ate while on their visit.

Shelby set half of the sandwich, some grapes and white milk in front of Rachel. The small girl just stared at the food.

"Tink honey I need you to eat." Shelby took a bite of her own half of the sandwich

Rachel took a minute to think. Her momma wasn't yelling or hitting her. She didn't seem mad either. She just wanted her to eat. Why did everyone want her to eat so much? Her daddies weren't too pressed about it. If she didn't eat then her momma would be sad. Rachel decided she never wanted to see her momma sad again.

Taking a few bites Rachel decided she loved pb &amp;j. She never had it before. After finishing her food Rachel went around to her mother's side of the table.

"I finished Momma." Rachel leaned into her mother.

Shelby scooped the girl into her lap and finished her own food. "Just let me clean up baby and we will go outside and play."

After Shelby was done and she packed up the garbage the two went outside.

Shelby led Rachel through the snow to the small tree outside.

"I want to show you something Tink."Shelby knelt down despite the snow. "This is your tree that me and my brother and sisters planted for you. I would come here when I was sad and needed to think when I didn't have you. Now that I do have you we can come together. And when you are older and need to get away from all the craziness of life you can come here."

Rachel just snuggled deeper into her mother's arms. The two stayed in silence observing the tree.

"I love You Mommy." Rachel whispered and laid a kiss on Shelby's cheek. Tears began to roll down Shelby's cheeks and landed on Rachel's forehead. She had been waiting three years to hear her baby girl say those words.

"I love you too so much, Rachel."

After standing in the snow and just snuggling Rachel wanted to play.

Shelby had guessed that the little girl never played in the snow. Her first order of business was to show her how to pack the snow into a ball. Rachel quickly caught on and even though she had one arm initiated a mini snowball fight.

Once that was done Shelby plowed into the snow and begun to make a snow angel.

"Like this Tink." Shelby waved her legs and hands through the snow.

Rachel stared at her mother as though she was the craziest woman in the world. Snow was cold and icky. But without another thought she lay next to Shelby and followed her mothers lead.

It would be time to go in a minute and Shelby wanted to make this last forever. She grabbed her phone out of her pocket and took pictures of the little girl.

Once back inside the gazebo Shelby began to grab the stroller and every thing else.

She noticed that Rachel was squirming against the bench. Something occurred to her.

"Rachel are you wet?" Shelby asked softly knowing the little girl wouldn't come out and say it herself.

Rachel stopped moving and shook her head no. In truth she was wet. She didn't want her momma to change her diaper. Bad things happened when people changed her diaper, especially with people like Papa. It had been a challenge for her to even let Belle to change her. This would be the ultimate test her momma had to go through.

"Okay Rachel I only want to change you before you get a diaper rash." Shelby picked her up and laid her on top of the blanket that was still on top of the table. Once Shelby made sure no one was around she grabbed a diaper and some wipes from the diaper bag.

Rachel didn't seem to be bothered until her diaper was off. At this she began to cry and scream and writhe. "Don't tickles, No tickle Papa no."

Shelby realized Rachel was having some sort of flashback. What did tickling mean?

She immediately put the girls diaper on faster and dressed her as fast as she could.

Once the little girl was dressed she scooped Rachel into her arms. The little girl's screams began to get louder. "Its okay baby. Its mommy. Rachel its mommy and I wont hurt you baby."

Shelby rocked Rachel as the little girl came to from her flashback

"No momma." She chanted into Shelby's chest

"It's okay Rachel. Your papa isn't here. I'm not going to hurt you. It's your body and no one is allowed to touch except you. Only me and belle when we are changing your diaper. Okay baby? Please stop crying baby please." Shelby tried to calm her daughter.

Rachel cried more and tried to hide inside of Shelby's coat.

"Baby can you tell me what's wrong?" Shelby asked

Rachel shook her head and quietly cried. In truth she didn't really know what to say or how to say it. Big people didn't understand her like she wanted them to. Her daddy didn't even understand her until the night she got lost.

Tears began to fill Shelby's eyes as she thought about what Rachel had gone through.

Rachel began to get worried. Her momma was sad and it was all her fault. If she had just kept quiet Momma wouldn't be crying. She didn't like it when her Momma cried but she was scared.

"I sorry Momma" Rachel cried "I so sorry. No cry Mommy" Rachel tried to wipe her mothers tears away like Shelby had done to her a multitude of times.

Shelby stopped crying and looks down at Rachel. Did the little girl think she was the cause of her crying? She had to quickly reassure Rachel.

"No Rach Baby it's not your fault. Momma is just sad that you're sad." Shelby began to rock the girl. The warmth in the room was lulling the girl to sleep. "I want you to be happy."

* * *

On the way back to the Children's center Rachel had fallen asleep as soon as she was put into the booster seat. Shelby kept looking through her rearview mirror to check on the little girl. She looked so peaceful and innocent. Her brown locks were getting longer and Shelby thought that maybe when Rachel came home they could cut her some bangs.

Looking at Rachel's face Shelby wondered how someone could hurt anyone so innocent. One look into those chocolate eyes and Shelby was a goner. You had to be a monster to do such things to a child like the Berry's did. She imagined what those men did to her daughter and Rachel's tiny voice begging them to stop and not to hurt her.

The images became too much in Shelby's head and she had to pull over as sobs wracked her own body. She put a hand over her mouth to muffle her cries, not wanting the little girl to be disturbed. Sending a quick text to Tara telling her they would be there in five minutes Shelby cried her eyes out.

This new discovery would definitely be something they discussed in the next week.

* * *

January 20, 2014

It's been a week since the new development in Rachel's case. Everyone was discussing the matter at the table before Rachel and Shelby's second unsupervised visit.

"She was begging me, in her words 'Don't tickles, No tickle Papa no.', what does that even mean? I just don't know what to think. These men have traumatized my daughter in the worse possible ways. There's no telling how much she is hiding." Shelby replayed to them what happened last week

"We knew that molestation was on the table as soon as Rachel was rushed to the hospital last month. It's only now that it's finally coming out. We don't know how much and what has gone on in that house. Whatever that nightmare was it scared her half to death and I think this has something to do with it." Mary put in her two cents

"Yes some things have certainly come to the forefront but are we sure its molestation. It really didn't occur to me that was what Rachel was crying about when I changed her diapers. I mean I wasn't completely oblivious. I changed her as fast as I could to show her that I wasn't hurting her. Sometimes she cried and others she just laid there almost in a trance. I figured this was a coping mechanism for her to be able to trust me in her own little way. I'm so sorry Shelby." Belle apologized

"It's not your fault Belle." Shelby assured the girl

"With the way Rachel deals with things I'm not saying it is molestation but I'm not ruling it out. You are right there is no telling what the toddler has gone through at this point in the game. At her age I don't believe that she was taught about good touches and bad touches. Sexual abuse may feel good to some victims. I'm happy to say that Rachel seems to be a child that even if she wasn't taught these things knows what right and wrong are. She knows that whatever happened made her feel uncomfortable. This may all be a misunderstanding. Rachel cannot yet fully communicate how we do. She is trying but it also frustrates her too. We have to kind of play by ear and eyes to figure this out. Don't make her feel like something is wrong. Soon enough she'll open up." Dr. Brown theorized

"Now Shelby we want you to try and get Rachel to come out of her shell today. "Tara told the mother.

"I can do that. We are going to a paint workshop that will let her blow off some steam and get messy. She will have fun." Shelby explained as they all stood up.

* * *

Rachel held onto her mother's hand tighter as they entered the paint workshop. Her Momma said that they were going to do something really fun today. She was a little nervous but knew that her mother would keep her safe.

Inside of the shop were several different paint stations that held different activities. From what Shelby could see in the far back was a splash center where that would be the last station. In the middle of the shop was a huge counter that served as the reception desk.

Rachel's eyes grew wide at all of the colors and shapes that adorned the walls. Shelby smirked as the two made their way to the desk.

Sitting with her feet propped up was a redhead that couldn't be younger or older than Shelby's twenty four years. When she spotted Shelby the woman put her foot down and stood up to greet the new customers.

"You must be Shelby Corcoran who called earlier. I'm Dawn and I will be your helper today." Dawn held her hand out for Shelby to shake.

Shelby shook it and waited for Dawn to come around the counter.

Once Dawn was around the counter she knelt in front of Rachel.

"Hi you must be Rachel" Dawn smiled at the little girl.

Rachel hid behind her mother's leg and peeked out.

"She's a little shy." Shelby explained.

"Its okay they all are at first." Dawn laughed as she led Rachel and Shelby over to their first station. It was a table that dozens of paint bottles and brushes. Dawn set up some mats and paper for the two. "This is your first station. Have fun and call me if you need me."

Shelby helped Rachel out of her new pink pea coat and set it on a nearby coat hook after placing her own coat on a hook. Next to the hook was an apron hook. Grabbing two, she went back and began to help Rachel with hers.

As they sat next to each other Shelby dipped Rachel's fingers into the paint.

"Okay Tink you can paint whatever you want and don't be afraid to make a mess." Shelby dipped her own fingers into the paint and started to draw a butterfly.

Rachel studied her fingers quietly. Messes were for bad girls. But her Mommy said that she could make a mess. She didn't know what this paint stuff was but it was kind of warm and the colors were cool.

She began to make her own fingerprints around Shelby's butterfly.  
"Look Momma I made it." Rachel smiled

"Awe this is beautiful baby. Now let's make another one."

Shelby and Rachel ended up making two more portraits of crazy cool color and fingerprints before they went to the next stations.

They now were at their last station of the day, The Splash center. In the Splash center there were balloons of different sizes filled with paint. You would throw the balloons at different targets or each other. So far Rachel decided she wanted to hit the targets.

With one arm she was struggling but she didn't give up. After the fifth try she managed to hit a bull's eye. When the balloon splashed Rachel exploded into laughter. Rachel was standing a little too close to one of the targets and as Shelby aimed for it the paint splashed all over Rachel. The little girl screamed and looked at her mother with a disapproving look.

Shelby began to laugh at Rachel's reaction. Rachel didn't like this and fixed her mother with a half pout/half glare and crossed her arms the best she could. This made Shelby laugh a little harder. "It not funny Momma."

"Oh Tink its just a little paint." Shelby laughed as she slipped to the ground.

The splash center required wearing full plastic body suits and goggle just like raincoats with hoods. It was like paintball without the guns and battles.

Rachel stomped her foot at her mothers laughter, which only ignited her mothers laughter even more. Without Shelby noticing Rachel picked up a rather large balloon and held her hand behind her back. With a mischievous look on her face Rachel smirked and comically walked towards Shelby.

Shelby stopped laughing and stood up. "What's behind your back Rachie?"

"Nothing Momma. Just a big boon." Rachel inched closer to Shelby.

Shelby inched backwards watching Rachel's every step. "And what may I ask, dear daughter, are you planning to do with the balloon?"

Rachel laughed the tiniest evil laugh ever and began to chase Shelby around the Splash center. The two laughed as Rachel chased her mother in circles. Taking a chance Rachel threw the balloon at Shelby. But Shelby was too quick and moved out of the way causing the balloon to hit the wall behind her and splash, once again all over her and Rachel.

Shelby fell onto the floor laughing as Rachel attacked her mother with kisses. Shelby smeared the paint all over Rachel's face as the girl erupted into loud fits of giggles and screams. "No Momma Gross." Rachel laughed.

Rachel kissed Shelby's cheek causing the paint to make an outline of her lips.

Dawn who had been reading the magazine thought this was the cutest thing ever and took pictures with one of her digital cameras. The last picture to come out was a picture of Rachel and Shelby smiling at the camera, each with an outline of the others lips on their cheeks.

Today was one of the best days of Rachel's life.

* * *

Thursday January 25, 2014

Home Inspection

Shelby was sitting in her kitchen drinking a calming cup of tea and reading a magazine. Today was the home inspection and she had been going nuts all week trying to get the house perfect. Everything that could be harmful to Rachel was put away in places that the little girl could not get into.

Shelby even had the apartment toddler proofed. Shelby's apartment was more than big enough for her and Rachel. Almost as though it was a penthouse except they were on the 5th floor. The apartment had 3 bedrooms, 2 big bathrooms and a giant kitchen with a spacious balcony.

She was drinking the tea to calm herself before Tara and her coworker/inspector friend came.

While washing out her cup Shelby heard the doorbell ring. This meant Tara and her friend were here. She walked to the hallway and made sure everything was in place before opening the door.

"Hi Shelby. This is Bevin Campbell the inspector for today. Bevin this is Shelby Corcoran." Tara introduced the two women.

"Hi Shelby you look so familiar. You weren't on Broadway by any chance were you?" Bevin shook Shelby's hand as they stepped over the threshold.

Shelby was surprised. She had only been on Rent for a year and that was almost 2 years ago. She certainly didn't think anyone would remember or recognize her especially not someone in Carmel.

"Yes I played Maureen briefly though."

"You were the best Maureen out of all of them. The others were just airheads. I was there opening night." Bevin complimented Shelby "I always wondered what happened to you."

"Thank you. I had some complications that needed to be taken care of." Shelby explained.

She followed the two women around for a few more minutes before she let them explore and inspect on their own. She went back into the kitchen and opens the envelope. She had just gotten the pictures she developed from her and Rachel's last visits. They were beautiful and she was going to frame them and set them around the house.

After about thirty minutes all three women met back in the hallway.

"Congrats Shelby you passed. I have to say your home is beautiful. Bevin here is one of the toughest inspectors and she finds everything that violates a code. Your house is not one of them gladly. Rachel will be home in no time." Tara smiled.

"Yes. Rachel's room is beautiful and she will be so lucky to be here. She will love it. Congrats." Bevin shook Shelby's hands again.

Shelby let the women out and thanks them. After she closed the door she waited a full ten seconds before jumping in the air and singing. She was one more step closer to getting her little girl. She quickly picked up the phone to call her parents.

* * *

January 25, 2014 Saturday

Today was the last and final step of getting Rachel home. The final evaluation.

Inside the observatory would be Rachel's team, Mary and a couple of Tara's bosses observing Rachel and Shelby play while they went through the files.

When Rachel saw her mother she immediately took her hand in hers and pulled her towards the toy carpet.

"Mon Momma. Purse down. Go play." Rachel urged

Shelby quickly dropped her purse in a chair and sat next to Rachel.

Rachel pointed towards the colorful blocks that scattered the floor and then the picture of a giraffe made out of blocks on the container. "We do that Momma."

"You want to build a giraffe?" Shelby raised her brow

"Yea a raffe Mommy. Now!" Rachel quietly demanded.

"Okay. Little Miss Bossy" Shelby replied as she began to stack the blocks on top of each other.

"I not bossy. I Rachel" The little girl was confused.

Shelby just laughed and explained to the little girl that it was a joke.

Rachel's reply was just an "Oh."She was too caught up into what her mother was building.

Once Shelby was done building the giraffe, she observed Rachel's reaction.

"Oooh Mommy. My raffe is pretty." Rachel swooned.

"You're welcome Tink. Now what should we do?" Shelby pulled the little girl into her arms.

"You sing, Mommy?" Rachel pouted

That's the moment Shelby knew this pout would be the end of her.

"Okay okay. Stop with the Google eyes and the pout. I will sing for you."

She thought of something and then began to sing.

"_I've got sunshine on a cloudy day_

_When it's cold outside I've got the month of May_

Everyone inside of the observatory who hadn't heard Shelby sing before were thoroughly impressed.

"_I guess you'd say _

_What can make me feel this way?  
My girl (my girl, my girl)_

_Talkin' bout my girl (my girl)_

Rachel smiled because she knew her mother was singing about her.

_I've got so much honey the bees envy me _

_I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees_

_Well, I guess you'd say _

_What can make me feel this way?_

_My girl (my girl, my girl)_

_Talkin' bout my girl (my girl)_

_Hey hey hey _

_Hey hey hey _

_Oooh _

_I don't need no money, fortune or fame_

_I've got all the riches, baby, one man can claim_

_Well, I guess you'd say_

_What can make me feel this way?_

_My girl (my girl, my girl)_

_Talking bout my girl (my girl)_

_I've got sunshine on a cloudy day_

_With my girl_

_I've got the month of May _

_With my girl _

_Talkin' bout _

_Talkin' bout _

_Talkin' bout_

_Talkin' bout _

_My girl _

_Oooh_

_As long as I can talk about my girl….._

When Shelby was done singing and opened her eyes she was met with Rachel's big eyes and large grin.

"Yay Momma. Sing so pretty." Rachel clapped and hugged her mother.

Shelby hugged the little girl back.

"Shelby?" Belle got the woman's attention

When had she come in?

"They need you?" Belle informed her and waited for Shelby to get up before disappearing behind the door again.

"One minute okay Tink?" Shelby walked to the door and kissed the little girls forehead.

"Okay mommy." Rachel replied while once again starting to play with her Block Giraffe.

When Shelby was back inside the observatory all she saw was Mary, Dr. Brown , Tara and Belle.

"Where'd they go?" Shelby asked

"Shelby they left." Mary spoke up and came to stand next to her sister.

"What, why?" Shelby began to panic

"No don't get too worried they had to go to other evaluations.

"Because Shelby you passed the final evaluation. One glimpse at how you and Rachel interact and they were sold." Tara explained "We just want to go over a few things and sign a couple of papers and Rachel is all yours to take home after the papers are processed."

Shelby beamed at this news.

"We want Rachel to still come and see me two times a week. We have all of her prescribed medicines and any notes that you may need. She still had a while to recover from the emotional wounds but the physical wounds are healing nicely. Rachel has opened up faster with you more than any child I have ever seen with their parents. She even lets you change her diapers with a minimum of crying now. All of our trust is in you, as is Rachel's. We will check on you two from time to time though. You are doing a great job so far. I wish you two the best of luck on your new journey." Dr Brown hugged Shelby.

After signing a few papers tears were spilling from Shelby's eyes. This was one of the best moments ever. Rachel was finally hers and starting Sunday she could take Rachel home. Nothing could describe this moment.

Signing the last paper Shelby hugged her sister.

"Can I go tell her now?"

"Yes you can." Tara confirmed.

Shelby quickly and slowly walked back into the room. She wiped her face clean of any tears and kneeled beside Rachel. Smiling Shelby waited for her daughter to look up at her.

"What wrong Momma?" Rachel furrowed her brows. "Why ya crying? You sad?"

"No baby Momma is happy. So happy." Shelby put a hand on the little girls shoulder.

"Happy?"

"Yes Rachel. You get to go home with me now. Forever!"

Rachel didn't understand she thought she had to stay here. "Home? Forever?"

"Yes forever Tink."Shelby smiled a watery smile.

Rachel jumped into her mothers arms. Everything was going to be just fine. Home was wherever her mother was and right now her mother was home.

Shelby held onto Rachel tighter and laughed. She was glad Rachel felt this way.

They would finally be a family.

**A/n: So I think the powers that be did not want me to finish this chapter. My computer was turned off like a million times and I got angrier each time. But here we are. Next chapter Rachel comes home. How will you think their first day together home will be? Also a guest reviewer suggested that Shelby breastfeed Rachel to get her back to a healthy way. I think that is a wonderful idea that would cause for lots of mother/daughter bonding time. What do you think? Review and Tell ME =) **

**-LSAM**


	6. Home Is Where The Heart Is

Little Girl Lost

By:LockedSoulsAM

Summary: Every year on December 18th, Shelby Corcoran rides around aimlessly lost in thought, mourning the death of her baby girl. The little girl that three years ago she was supposed to give up for adoption. It hits midnight and Shelby runs into something she thought she lost forever.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and any of the characters. I do own this story line and the ideas and new characters that come with it. **

**A/N: Got a lot of good and helpful feedback on the breastfeeding issue from the last chapter. The reviews and opinions are appreciated. Big thanks to a reviewer for being a helpful hand if I ever need it. I'm still on the fence about bringing the idea to the story and it will be addressed in upcoming chapters. The poll has been 7 to 2 and I honestly think I missed a few but either way I go I will try to stay true to the original plot. Rachel comes home today!**

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

Chapter 6 Home Is Where The Heart Is

January 27, 2014 Monday

Today is the day of all days. The day Shelby has been waiting for since she found out she was pregnant with her child. Today was the day that Rachel came home. All weekend Shelby was jumping for joy. Rachel was all hers and there was nothing holding her back.

After everything that she and Rachel had been through she didn't know how the little girl would act. Sure, Rachel was excited to be coming home but Shelby knew the little girl would be a little nervous when coming to a new place. It would be the first time where she would be alone with Shelby for a full day.

Shelby chose not to have some big party or anything that would overwhelm the little girl. That's why right now she was preparing lunch and trying to keep calm until Tara and Rachel got there. Shelby had the whole day planned out as a sort of chill day. It was just her and Rachel and she wanted to make sure the little girl was comfortable.

She wondered what Rachel's reaction would be when she saw her room.

It had not fully sunken into Shelby's mind what having a 3 year old at home meant but she would soon know.

At exactly 11:30 the doorbell rang. Shelby snapped the TV off and walked into the hallway. She peeked into the peep hole and saw Tara holding Rachel.

Opening the door she smiled. "Hi. Come in please."

Tara handed Rachel over to Shelby and kept the little girl's bags in her hands.

Rachel had nothing when she was admitted into the Oakland Children's center but Shelby quickly changed that by bringing clothes and shoes and Rachel's pink pea coat as soon as she could.

"Hi Rachel, baby" Shelby kissed Rachel's cheek.

"This your house Momma?" Rachel looked around the hallway that had pictures and coat hooks lining the walls.

"No baby it's our house, yours and mine." Shelby carried Rachel into the living room where Tara followed.

"Okay Shelby I'll leave you both to it. Just a few last things." Tara set Rachel's bags onto the couch. "Tomorrow you and Rachel are to both be at the court house for Rachel's name change hearing. I recommend getting the girl into a routine schedule as fast as possible. She has a doctors and dentist appointment Wednesday. I know it's soon but Rachel should get used to doing things with and around you. Congrats Ms Corcoran and be safe."

Shelby let Tara out and turned around to see Rachel looking up at her while suckling on her pacifier.

'Hey Kiddo would you like a full tour?" Shelby asked grabbing onto the little girls hands.

Rachel simply nodded and followed her mother.

The first place was the living room. Rachel seemed so interested in the 50" Flat screen that hung on the wall and entertainment center that had every movie and TV show possible. She almost didn't want to finish the tour.

The next two rooms were the laundry room and the third bedroom. They were both pretty plain and Shelby softly instructed the little girl to never to play in either room without Shelby's permission. Rachel simply nodded.

The next bedroom was Shelby's room. It was on the other side of the apartment with two other doors.

The room was decorated in a purple and black theme while the walls were a nice pale crème color. In the middle of the room was Shelby's king sized bed that had a dark purple comforter and lots of black pillows on the bed. Between two doors that led to the en suite bathroom and Shelby's walk in closet was a vanity. It had all sorts of makeup and a Jewelry box plus perfumes. Shelby's dresser, chaise and TV stand was what took up the rest of the room. Each thing was set up in proportion to the other almost as if Shelby hired an interior decorator.

Even with everything inside of the room it still looked big compared to the tiny Rachel.

"This is where I sleep Tink." Shelby leaned against the doorway letting Rachel explore deeper into the room.

"I sleep here too Momma?" The little girl turned towards Shelby.

"No Baby." Shelby picked the girl up.

Rachel's face immediately turned into a pout. Shelby carried the girl out into the hall and stood in front of a door that was right across from her own room.

"Stop pouting and open the door." Shelby smiled and set Rachel onto her feet.

Rachel looked up for reconfirmation from her Momma; Shelby nodded, and twisted the doorknob with all of her might. The door softly clicked open and swung slowly to reveal the pink and white toddler room.

Rachel's face lit up animatedly and her mouth dropped to the floor.

"This my room Momma?!"

Shelby chuckled and knelt down next to Rachel. "Yes Tink this is your room. Everything in here is yours to play with."

Rachel nodded her head and walked further into the room.

"No sharing? I play all day Momma?"

"Yes you can play but not all day. You have to eat sometimes. I hope you would share with your mommy, right Rach?" Shelby sat on the bed.

"Yes Mommy only you tho kay ?" Rachel fixed her mother with a stern look

"Yes once again Miss Bossy."

Rachel spotted the book shelf and walked over to it. One book that caught her eye was a red book. She picked it up off the shelf and walked back over to her mother.

"You read this to me Mommy?"

"Sure get up here." Shelby patted the spot right next to herself.

The two cuddled against the headboard as Shelby opened the book to read

"_Green Eggs and Ham by Dr. Seuss_

_I am Sam. I am Sam. Sam I am. _

_That Sam-I-Am! That Sam-I-Am! I do not like that Sam-I-Am!"_

Shelby read the book and Rachel hung onto her mother's words the whole time.

In the end though Shelby read it two more times and she knew this wouldn't be the last time she would read this story to her daughter.

* * *

After five readings of "Green eggs and Ham" Shelby closed the book and declared that it was thankfully Lunch time.

The little girl walked into the kitchen with the book still in her hand.

Shelby wanted the lunch to be simple for Rachel in case she didn't want to eat and so she made Oatmeal with fruit and orange juice.

Rachel didn't object to the food she just simply looked at it and waited for her mother to sit next to her at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

Once Shelby was seated Rachel grabbed onto her spoon and began to eat, unsuccessfully though most of the oatmeal ended up on her face, shirt and the counter.

Shelby looked up from her bowl and snorted when she saw Rachel's face. "Do you have a hole in your chin or something Rach? If you don't like my cooking just tell me."

Shelby grabbed some nearby paper towel and wiped the little girls face.

Rachel ignored her mother and continued to eat. This time all of the food made its way into her mouth. She carefully picked up her cup of orange juice, which made Shelby cringe because she should've bought sippy cups, and drank from it. The gulps Rachel made as she drank as she drunk from the cup rivaled Shelby's older brother Eric.

Rachel slapped the cup against the counter and burped loudly "I finished now."

Yep, Rachel was definitely her uncle's niece even if they hadn't met yet.

"Were you that hungry Tink?" Shelby placed the dishes into the dishwasher and started it.

"Yes." Rachel answered as she tried to slip out of the tall stool. Shelby caught her just before she fell to the ground.

She carried the little girl into the bathroom.

"No! No baths Momma." Rachel began to squirm in her mother's arms.

"Baby Girl, we aren't taking a bath I just want to clean your face." Shelby set the little girl down on the bathroom counter.

She quickly wet a face towel and proceeded to clean Rachel's face.

Rachel stayed quiet the whole time and waited to be picked up again.

Shelby washed her own hands and dried them. Out of the corner of her eye she could see that Rachel was nodding off.

"Okay come on Big Girl. Naptime" Shelby hoisted the little girl onto her left hip and turned off the bathroom lights.

Rachel laid her head on Shelby's shoulder. "I not sleepy mommy."

"Yea sure you aren't. Don't worry you can sleep in my bed with me." Shelby rubbed the little girl's back.

She exited the bathroom and walked the few feet she need to get into her bed.

She set Rachel onto the bed and rid the little girl of her over shirt.

Taking off her own shoes Shelby crawled into bed and pulled Rachel towards her.

The little girl snuggled into her mother but didn't close her eyes.

"You know naptime usually consists of you closing your eyes." Shelby mumbled

"I not sleepy." Rachel tried to get up but Shelby just pulled her in closer.

Shelby knew the little girl wasn't going to fall asleep on her own so she did something her mother used to do to her. She laid on her back and laid the little girl on top of her. Somehow Rachel's hand ended up inside of her top over her left breast and Shelby figured the girl would've done this from birth if she had kept her as some sort of comfort.

She began to softly and knew the vibrations from her chest were getting to Rachel. What she didn't expect was for the little girl to hum back. Rachel began to softly hum and slap her hand against Shelby's breast.

Shelby didn't find it weird because she did the same thing when she was Rachel's age and up. She could say that it was a sort of sleeping ritual that she did or something. She had passed that onto Rachel she guessed.

Soon enough the humming and the light slapping had stopped and all that was left were two sleeping brunettes.

As she drifted off into sleep Shelby knew it wouldn't always be this easy.

* * *

3 hours later tiny little eyes drifted open again.

Rachel lifted her head up and noticed that her mother was still asleep.

"Mommy….Mommy, Momma?" Rachel slapped her hand against Shelby's chest thinking the woman would rise. But she remained dead to the world.

Rachel slipped her hand out of Shelby's shirt and straddled the woman.

"Momma gets up." Rachel whimpered. Again Shelby stayed asleep.

Rachel looked around the room and being only 3, a million things ran through her head at once. She got off of her mother and slipped off of the bed.

Walking over to the vanity she could barely see over it. She quietly pulled the stool out and climbed on top of it. She picked up some green eye shadow. It began to spill out of the container so Rachel put it back. It was too messy and her Momma would probably be mad at her for playing in the powder. To Rachel it looked like a colorful baby powder and it was probably for big people.

Jumping from the stool she looked to the slightly open door to the bedroom. Quietly slipping out Rachel slid her hands across the wall while trying to find the living room. Her green finger prints were all over the walls. She was going to watch TV.

Once Rachel was in the living room she looked up. The massive entertainment center was like a giant compared to the tiny girl. Rachel had seen her daddies watching TV but she never actually watched it before. As she looked at the TV she wondered how she was going to get this thing on.

Climbing on top of the coffee table she still couldn't figure out how. She jumped a few times but was still too small. Sometimes Rachel hated being tiny.

After her third jump she lost her balance and fell backwards. Rachel began to scream but her body hit something soft and big. She looked down and noticed that she had landed on the couch. Trying to sit up Rachel's hand slipped between the cushions and pressed against something.

With a pop the DVD player, TV and sound system turned on. It blasted in Rachel's ears and she quickly grabbed onto the thing she pressed. It was the remote and Rachel realized the buttons controlled the high volume and pressed one. This was a universal remote so all it did was cause the DVD player to play whatever movie was inside of it.

The movie began to play and Rachel tried another button. The movie began to fast forward and the title read "Funny Girl" of course the three year old couldn't read so she wouldn't know that.

The movie began and Rachel was amazed.

* * *

Shelby turned over in her bed to snuggle closer to Rachel. Her hands felt the empty bed around her for a millisecond before it registered in her mind that Rachel wasn't there.

Her eyes shot open and she jumped out of the bed.

"Rachel?" She called. No answer. "Rachel?"

She heard giggling from somewhere and thought maybe the little girl had gone into her own room. She quickly padded across the hallway to find the room empty.

Shelby heard the singing of Barbra Streisand and knew where Rachel had ventured to. Walking down the hallway towards the living room Shelby was shocked to see what looked like Green Eye shadow on the walls in the shape of toddler fingers.

Now that she thought about it, her vanity was a little messy when she left the room. Shelby was a neat person herself and although she didn't have OCD she hated when something was messy.

Rachel's brown locks were sprawled across the back of the couch as the little girl kept her eyes glued to the TV. Shelby had to smile at the little girl's face but her face changed when she noticed how loud the television actually was. She cringed that could not be good for either of their ears or her neighbors.

She grabbed the remote that was on Rachel's side and turned the volume to a more appropriate level that wouldn't blow her ear drum.

"Rachel did you do that to the walls?" Shelby sat next to the little girl

"I do nothing Momma. I watch singing." Rachel gave her mother the biggest smile ever

"Rachel it's not okay to lie. I just want to know why you didn't wake me up." Shelby turned the little girl next to her.

Rachel noticed something in her momma's voice and she knew she was in trouble so she whimpered and said "I try. You no wake up. I sorry Mommy." Rachel cast her eyes down.

Shelby looked up to the sky and counted to ten. God this pout was really not going to work in her favor. "Sweetie you aren't in trouble. I just don't like when people lie. I'm sorry that I didn't wake up."

Rachel looked at her mother with questioning eyes "why you don't like when people lie Mommy?"

Shelby sat the little girl in her lap and brushed Rachel's hair from her face. "When people lie all the time no one believes them anymore when they are telling the truth. Lying is a habit I don't want you to get into and you can always tell me anything. I don't want you to ever have to lie to me okay Rachel?"

Rachel knew her mother was serious so she nodded "Momma we watch singing now?"

Shelby looked up at the TV and knew that Rachel was going to be an even bigger Barbra fan than herself. She didn't want to punish the girl on her first day home and she knew it would take Rachel some time to learn her limits. She could help clean the eye shadow off later.

Shelby sat back with Rachel in her arms as they watched the rest of 'Funny Girl'.

* * *

Dinner time was a favorite for Rachel because she got to help her Mommy cook. Shelby made tuna casserole and mixed vegetables for herself and Rachel. The 3 year old was fascinated by the way her mother moved around the kitchen so fluidly.

Rachel knew she wanted to be like her mommy some day, so nice and warm and made the best peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

Shelby glanced up to notice that Rachel was watching her closely.

"Mommy, I want some yorgurt."

Shelby crinkled her brows and waited a second for that word to register in her brain.

"You want some yogurt? Sweetie I don't think I have any here. We could go Grocery shopping later this week and you can pick out whatever you want." Shelby took the plates out and set them at the counter.

The only thing Rachel got out of that sentence was that they were going grocery shopping and she could get whatever she wanted.

"And Grapes and Apples and peaches. But no nanas Momma." Rachel listed off what she wanted as Shelby place a plate in front of Rachel.

"Yes we can get all of those things. Why no bananas?" Shelby sat down and placed a napkin on top of Rachel lap.

Rachel scrunched her nose up and said "Nana's are yucky. I don't like dem."

"You don't like anything do you?" Shelby helped the little girl eat her food.

In the past month during their visits Shelby learned that the girl was a very picky eater. She didn't like most meats and wouldn't eat some fruits or vegetables. Even the foods she did like she wouldn't always eat them. That's why Shelby needed to take Rachel with her to the grocery store so Rachel could pick out what she ate. The mother knew Rachel wasn't getting all of the nutrients and things she needed to stay healthy and she would be having a long discussion with the girl's doctor over it. Anything that could keep Rachel healthy she would do it.

"Nope." Rachel quipped and scooped some casserole into her mouth.

* * *

Bath time proved to be the hardest of the day.

Rachel told her mother she was wet and needed her diaper changed. Shelby decided to give the girl a bath instead since it was almost bed time.

As soon as the words left her mother's mouth Rachel's mood changed. She hated baths and this would be her mother's first time giving her a bath. She wasn't going to get into that tub without a fight. She was crying and screaming and kicking and scratching and doing everything she could to stay out of that tub.

Shelby was at a dead end with Rachel's crying and for a moment she didn't know what to do. So far Rachel followed the schedule but any mention of bath time and the little girl would freeze up. She was currently holding the half naked little girl in her arm as she cried. She wouldn't really count this as a tantrum but it had come close to it.

When she mentioned it to Rachel it was almost as if the little girl wasn't there anymore. This was another flashback of Rachel's that Shelby was witnessing. Rachel obviously was suffering from deeper things that none of them knew about. The little girl was begging not to be left alone.

"Okay Sweetie how bout I get in with you will you be okay with that?" Shelby rubbed Rachel's back. She was in nothing but a diaper and this was the first time seeing the scars that lined Rachel's back.

There were three big cuts that were deep and would scar eventually almost as if the girl was striked with a switch. Shelby looked Rachel's body over and noticed tinier faded scars that lined her tiny body. She had to hold back a sob when she was the scar that went across Rachel's belly button. It was jagged and bumpy almost as if there was some sort of unknown object that had cut the girl. These scars looked so foreign on the 3 year olds tan skin.

Rachel knew her mother was looking at her cuts and scars. There were a lot and she couldn't even remember how she had gotten some of them. This was mainly why she didn't want to take a bath. Her fathers had always made her wear layers of clothes to hide the scars if and when she ever went out.

They would call her ugly and damaged. Even though three year old didn't really know what those words meant she could tell in the way her daddy would say them that they weren't good. Leroy was the least worst of Rachel's abusers but he would always tell her it was her own fault.

Rachel whimpered as she came out of the flash back. She curled into her mother's arms more and felt the woman take a shaky breath.

"I'll get in with you okay Tink. Just please don't be afraid anymore. They can't hurt you now." Shelby kissed the little girl and sat her down on the toilet.

Rachel didn't like this and reached her arms up "No mommy…I want pick up."

Alligator tears began to fall from the child's eyes.

Shelby quickly removed her clothes and Rachel's diaper. She scooped the girl up and slowly stepped into the giant tub. Rachel tensed up and Shelby rubbed her arm and whispered into her ear that it was going to be okay.

On the corner was a cast protector and Shelby slipped it onto the little girl's left arm.

Rachel was still a little tense and shaking but she calmed considerably. She held onto Shelby's hand and saw an open cut on her knuckle.

"I did dat Mommy?" Rachel directed her chocolate eyes towards her mother

Shelby noticed the girl's speech would sometimes change.

"Yes Rachel you did."

"It hurt Momma? I so sorry I no wanna hurt you." Rachel began to cry again.

"Hey its stings a little and you didn't hurt me. It's not your fault that you feel the way you do. It's going to get better and I know you don't understand but it will." Shelby held the girl against her chest.

They stayed like that for a while just sitting while Rachel cried. She knew her Momma said it wasn't her fault and that it didn't hurt but she still felt bad. Rachel hated the way she reacted to stuff. It was the only way she knew how and she was always scared. She didn't want to be scared of her Mommy and she didn't want her mommy to get hurt because of her.

Rachel's crying had stopped and she just sat in a trance while her mother bathed her.

* * *

Bed time was 8:30 and that was the time Rachel fell asleep exactly.

That baby bath and night time stuff really worked. After getting out of the bathtub Shelby wrapped the two of them up into a big towel and went into her room.

She applied Rachel's cream to her back along with some baby lotion. She brushed the little girl's hair and dressed her in a blue Minnie Mouse onesie. Even in her sleep Rachel clung to her mother like a monkey.

Shelby knew Rachel wasn't going to sleep in her own room so soon. After dressing herself she crawled into bed with the little girl where Rachel's hand had somehow ended up inside of her shirt again.

Making sure that Rachel was truly asleep, Shelby began to doze off herself.

A few seconds and she would've been asleep. But her phone rang. Rushing to get it before it disturbed Rachel she almost tripped over the fallen vanity stool.

Stepping out into the hallway Shelby cracks the door and presses the answer button on her Iphone.

"Hello?"

"_Shelby, it's me Detective Harmon. I'm sorry for calling at this time." _

"No you're fine; I was just putting Rachel to sleep."

"_So she's home ...for good?" _

Shelby leaned her back against the wall and answered "Yes. I assume you're calling because you have news?"

"_Yes I was calling to tell you the leads we had on the Berry's h_ave _been shot down._ _Their cabin up in Interlochen, Michigan caught fire just a few hours ago. Another lead we have is that the men have been spotted in Colorado. We are putting out a wanted hit for them on the 10 o'clock news. Your face or Rachel's wont be anywhere on there. I just wanted to keep you updated on that. " _

"Thank you so much Harmon. I will call you if I need anything else."

"_The pleasure is mine. Now get some sleep I heard somewhere that when the child is sleeping mother should be sleeping too." Harmon joked _

"Yea I heard that too. Well I'll let you go and do your detective work."

They both shared a laugh and hung up.

Shelby yawned. Today had been an exhausting day and now all she wanted to do was cuddle with Rachel.

* * *

Its 4 am and Shelby is panicking. She woke up again to make sure that Rachel was in bed and she couldn't find the little girl anywhere.

She had checked in every room of the house and even the front door. The little girl wouldn't be able to open the top locks even if she tried. Shelby was standing in her room and she felt a headache coming on. This was the second time today that she had potentially lost the little girl. Rachel couldn't have gotten far.

Something came to her attention though when she looked around her room for any clues on where Rachel might be. Her closet door was open. Belle had told her several times that they always checked on Rachel only to find her sleeping in the janitor's closet.

Walking over to the closet Shelby swung the door open and turned on the light. Sure enough there was the little girl in the corner of the closet curled into a ball. Shelby sighed a breath of relief and turned around. She grabbed two pillows and a small cover from under her bed.

She made a makeshift bed with the blanket inside of the closet. She laid on her back and laid Rachel on top of her. The little girl whimpered and slipped her hand inside of her mother's shirt to feel her hear beat. Even when sleep the little girl needs the sense of security and safety.

Shelby kissed her daughter's forehead and thanked god for this opportunity to be able to raise Rachel. Shelby knew that Rachel didn't yet feel comfortable in the house but there was one thing the little girl knew.

Home is where the heart is …..

**A/N: So I had major writer's block for this chapter. Rachel's first day home. A lot of different movies inspired this chapter but the one that stands out is "Losing Isaiah "starring Halle Berry. A great movie! I have no friends, no life and I'm a nerd so all I did after school today was watch Dianna Agron's movie "The Family". P.s why is the media acting like Idina Menzel just stepped on the scene. Her name is not Adele Dazeem and it was never funny IMO. Oh well I will get over it. Ignore my little rant. But review and make suggestions. What are some first of Rachel and Shelby that you would like to see? Review and tell me. **

**-LSAM **


	7. The Busiest Little Women

Little Girl Lost

By:LockedSoulsAM

Summary: Every year on December 18th, Shelby Corcoran rides around aimlessly lost in thought, mourning the death of her baby girl. The little girl that three years ago she was supposed to give up for adoption. It hits midnight and Shelby runs into something she thought she lost forever.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and any of the characters. I do own this story line and the ideas and new characters that come with it. **

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of update in 5 days. I've been extremely exhausted and my dad's house wouldn't let my laptop connect to the Wi-Fi. I'm tired right now but I'm pushing myself to write. I've read a lot of fanfics and if anything in my story is similar to others I'm sorry. Everything I write in this story comes from my real life or from my head. The breast feeding issue is discussed a little in this chapter. **

**Thank you for the reviews. We reached a 100 followers and reviews the other day. **

**Enjoy =) **

* * *

Chapter 7 The Busiest Little Women

"Okay Rachel what do you want to wear?" Shelby asked her daughter as they stepped into the little girl's walk in closet.

"I don't know Mommy. Pink!" Rachel squealed

Shelby was beginning to learn that Pink was they only color Rachel knew and it was her favorite.

"You pick out your pants and shirt and I'll pick some shoes to match?" Shelby looked at the shoe shelf to her left.

"Okay Momma." Rachel couldn't reach the clothes but she still looked. She was glad that her momma let her pick out her own clothes. She'd never done it before and she wanted to show her momma that she could pick them out herself.

Rachel spotted a light pink shirt that said "Mommy's little girl". She reached up to pull it down but was too short, even on her tip toes. Shelby saw Rachel struggling and picked the girl up to help her.

Rachel shrieked and wiggled in her mother's arms for a minute until she realized her mommy was trying to help her. Rachel grabbed the shirt and Shelby let her down.

The little girl ran out of the closet and into her room where her dresser was.

Pulling open a bottom drawer Rachel pulled out a pair of pink jogging pants. Shelby came out of the closet with a pair of Rachel's new black sparkly Ugg boots. She surveyed Rachel's choice of dress and praised her.

"That's my big girl." Shelby held out her hand for Rachel to high 5.

At first the toddler was confused. Shelby motioned for the girl to slap her hand and when Rachel did they both smiled. Rachel didn't understand the gesture but she assumed it meant good.

Shelby grabbed a pair of yellow tweety bird socks out Rachel's top drawer and set the outfit next to the little girl. She took off Rachel's blue onesie and her diaper.

Rachel didn't cry but she was very quiet and watched her mother with close eyes. The look in her eyes was that she almost expected something to happen.

Shelby sang lowly and quietly and Rachel hummed back. This had become Shelby's way of keeping the girl from experiencing a flashback. Rachel kept humming until her diaper and pants were on. Shelby sat down next to her and proceeded to help Rachel with her socks. After that came undershirt and then the pink shirt.

Rachel slipped into her boots and then ran out of the room. Shelby looked puzzled as she wondered where and what Rachel was doing.

Soon enough though Rachel ran back into the room with a comb and brush in her hand.

She climbed onto Shelby's lap and held the comb and brush out to her mother.

"Brush my hair Momma." Rachel turned in Shelby's lap and waited for her mother to begin.

Shelby grabbed rubber bands that were on her wrist and began to brush Rachel's hair into two parts. She braided the hair into two braids and sealed them with the rubber bands.

Rachel's hair was to her mid-back when down and with braids they went down further.

"Okay Tink, time for Momma to get dressed let's go." Shelby rubbed the little girl's arms.

* * *

They had court, the doctors and the dentist today. They were going to be very busy today.

Today Rachel's name had officially been changed from Rachel Ellen Berry to Rachel Barbra Corcoran. Shelby was very happy but they didn't have time to celebrate because they still had to get to the doctor's.

In the doctor's office Shelby sat with Rachel in her arms. The diaper bag was at Shelby's feet. They had been here for 10 minutes and it was packed. The only open seat was next to them and a blonde woman with her child was walking over to occupy the seats.

The woman sat down and accidentally bumped Shelby.

"I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" The blonde asked

"I'm fine. I'm sure a little bump won't hurt." Shelby assured the woman.

"Well I'm glad that you're okay."

Shelby took a moment to look the woman and her daughter over. The woman had beautiful blonde hair and the greenest of eyes. She had a very slim and tall figure. Her daughter had blonde hair and blue eyes and was tall and skinny. Shelby would've guessed the little girl was 4 or 5.

Then the little girl turned towards Rachel.

"Hi I'm Brittany S. Pearce and I'm 4 years old. What's your name?"

Rachel looked at Brittany but didn't say a word.

Shelby stepped in for Rachel and said. "This is Rachel and she's 3. I'm Rachel's mommy Shelby. It's nice to meet you Brittany."

"Oh. Hi is Rachel just like me or a different like me?" Brittany asked.

Shelby gave Brittany a perplexed look.

"I'm Susan, Brittany's mom. Brittany has a form of Autism called Pervasive Developmental Disorders or PDD. It's not otherwise specified or so the Doctor says. It's a category that is referred to children like Brittany who have significant problems with communication and play and some difficulty interacting with others, but are too social to be considered autistic. It's sometimes referred to as a milder form of autism." Susan explained

"Brittany doesn't let it get to her and is a normal four year old otherwise. She always asks new people are they like her or a different like her. This means do they not have autism."

"Wow Brittany you are such a brave little girl. Rachel is a different like you but I'll be sure to ask the doctor." Shelby rubbed Rachel's arm.

"Are you seeing Doctor Olsen or Doctor Russo? They both are great doctors but I love because she gets straight to the point." Susan looked around.

"We're seeing . We decided on a woman doctor for personal reasons. I've heard she's very good with children. I just want Rachel to be comfortable." She cuddled Rachel into.

"She is. Brittany is always laughing when we are in the office."

"Can me and Rachel go play?" Brittany asked from her spot on Susan's lap.

"We play Momma?" Rachel questioned her mother.

At first Rachel wasn't too fond of this Brittany girl, but as soon as the little girl mentioned she wanted to play, Rachel was all ears. No one had ever played with her but her mommy and Belle. She wouldn't be seeing Belle anymore so she needed a fill in. Brittany seemed like the right one.

As Shelby was about to answer a secretary came out from behind the door and called out "Rachel Corcoran?"

Shelby and Rachel looked towards the doctor. Rachel slipped out of her mother's lap and stood all the while holding onto Shelby's hand.

"How about we get Ms. Shelby's number so you and Rachel can play another time, huh Brit-Brat?" Susan pulled Brittany's hair from her face.

"That's a good idea. Brittany, Rachel will be seeing you again and I'll call your mother to set up a play date, Kay?"

The two women exchanged numbers and Brittany nodded.

"Bye Rachel." Brittany waved.

Rachel took her pacifier from her pocket and waved back towards Brittany and Susan.

She made a new friend today.

* * *

Once inside the patient room Dr. Olsen gave Rachel a full check up. This consisted of the usual, along with a vaginal exam, rib x-ray and her arm check. Rachel didn't take too kindly to the pelvic exam but Dr. Olsen and Shelby distracted the little girl enough to not worry about it.

"Ms. Corcoran, good and bad news. Good new is Rachel's ribs have healed nicely. She might feel some left over soreness but nothing too much. The UTI has gone away and if it comes back I advise to come and see me ASAP. Her arm is healing but at a snail's pace. It's been 4 weeks in her chart but I would like for her to wear it for two more weeks and then come back. She is no longer dehydrated but keeps letting her drink fluids throughout the day. Bad news is Rachel is stilled underweight immensely. I wanted to discuss possible ways for her to gain weight " Dr. Olsen gave Shelby all of the info that had been found in the checkup.

"I'll do anything. On some days she doesn't eat and others she eats everything. I just hope that we can help her enough for her to gain weight. Those men treated and fed her like a dog." Shelby stood beside the hospital bed where Rachel was quietly listening.

"A few ways would be to have her drink PediaSure along with some antibiotics that will help strengthen her bones and teeth. I noticed that she sucks a pacifier and I know her dentist will not be happy. We could try to feed her vegetable and fruit drinks or smoothies that she will like. Try to give her healthy and fattening snacks between meals. A new method has been breastfeeding." Dr. Olsen read off some methods from a chart.

"Breastfeeding? Is that even possible? I mean I gave birth to her 3 years ago I think all of my milk is gone." Shelby sat behind Rachel

"Oh it's possible with the help of hormones. A lot of adoptive mothers induce lactation to feed their adoptive babies and in your case this would be normal. The nutrients in the breast milk would certainly help Rachel gain weight and it would go for some much needed bonding time between the two of you. I think it would seal the bond on your relationship with your daughter. Only if you are willing to do it." Dr. Olsen leaned against a counter.

Shelby thought for a minute…breastfeeding?

'It would take a month or two for your milk to come in. every woman is different and it could sometimes take up to 6 months. I'm only a pediatrician so you would have to talk to your Doctor about your end of the breastfeeding."

"When would I be able to start? I mean if I were to want to do this?" Shelby looked down at Rachel who was looking a brochure of Breastfeeding.

"Any time you wanted. Like I said go over the details with you doctor and get back to me on it. For now I will prescribe Rachel the antibiotics and Pediasure along with some V8 Vfusion juice. I'm going to give her a chance to get through to these two if and before we have move to the smoothies.' Dr. Olsen wrote down a prescription.

She pulled out a yellow lollipop and handed it to Rachel.

The little girl took it and looked up to her mother for an answer.

"It's sugar free. Way better than the pacifier." Dr. Olsen supplied

Shelby nodded and opened the sucker for Rachel. She would have to evaluate this whole visit in her mind and go over it with her doctor. Even If she didn't do it she was certainly curious about it.

"Okay now Rachel needs about four shots and we are going to try and do them now. It will be fast and painless." Dr. Olsen called to her two nurses that were waiting just outside.

The two women came in and stood on either side of Rachel with 2 needles each.

Rachel watched them suspiciously and scooted back into Shelby's lap.

"No shots Mommy." Rachel whined. She'd never gotten shots before but those needles looked scary.

"Its okay, Tink. These just help you from getting sick. They will do it fast." Shelby whispered into the little girl's hair.

Rachel grabbed onto her mother's hand and tensed her arms.

A sleeve was pulled up on each arm, alcohol was rubbed and 4 shots were inserted.

Rachel didn't cry until the shots were done and the Band-Aids were on. She turned in Shelby's arms and sobbed .In Rachel's head not only did they look scary but they hurt too. Never again was she going to let her mommy bring her back to get shots.

* * *

The next stop was Rachel's dentist.

In the waiting room Shelby had been told something that she didn't even know was a policy. The child would go back there alone. The secretary explained that it was for the child to become more independent and trusting of the doctor.

Shelby didn't know if Rachel would agree with this but she let the woman take Rachel into the back. The little girl didn't put up a fight. She just followed the woman without protest.

Shelby sat patiently in the lounge and waited. After Rachel was in there for 5 minutes she heard the little girl's cries and screams of "Mommy!"

She tried to ignore them and say it was helping the little girl but it was too soon for all of this.

She stepped up to the reception counter and asked "Excuse me can I go back there with her. This is her first time and I'd really like to go back there."

The secretary silently nodded and walked away. Shelby sat down. This lady obviously wasn't going to let her go back there.

She began to tap on her leg as she waited. Rachel was still crying but her screams stopped. Only the occasional whimper of Mommy could be heard.

Shelby became restless as she couldn't hear anything now.

Soon enough though out came a smiling Rachel and her Dentist Dr. Peters

"I got bubba gum Momma." A smiling and tear faced Rachel jumped into Shelby's lap.

"You did? You are such a big girl." Shelby wiped Rachel's face with her sleeve.

"Yes we gave her a bubble gum cleaner. She cried but that was expected the first time. Her teeth are a little crooked but otherwise they are perfectly fine. Its seem though that she has a calcium deficiency. I would recommend giving her the Pediasure you said her doctor gave about 5 times a day."

"I was thinking about breastfeeding …how would that work with the calcium deficiency?" Shelby began to put Rachel's pea cot back on.

"Breastfeeding? It could help her and it could not be her friend. Some kids don't like milk and you could maybe sometimes mix the other milk with the breast milk to mask the taste. It's up to you. Gradually adjust the mixture overtime so it becomes 100% cow's milk. All she needs is milk and lots of it and it should go away."

"Okay thank you. Anything else we need to know?" Shelby stood up.

"The pacifier is a problem. It's causing her to have an overbite. I would recommend trying to distract her with something new. We will set up another appointment with you to follow up on this check up. Rachel did so great." Dr. Peters high fived Rachel.

This time the little girl understood and high fived back.

Back home Shelby was on the phone with Mary while preparing dinner for her and Rachel. Rachel was in the little girl cuddled up with Lucy and watching 'Funny Girl' after she had begged her mother to quote "watch Fanny!"

"But breast feeding though? I don't know it seems a little weird." Shelby set the food into the oven. It was now 5:30 and it should be down by the time Funny Girl went off.

"I mean Shelby if the little girl wants and needs the boob give it to her. Mom didn't stop breastfeeding Megan until she was 6 and god knows she should have stopped. That girl is a brat." Mary said over the phone. Megan was the 4th Corcoran child who was away at college or god knows where. She was the biggest trouble maker out of all of the Corcoran kids and didn't get a long with any of her siblings.

"That's not helping." Shelby lit the stove and sat on a stool near the island.

"Okay you're right. But like the doctor said this could be beneficial for both you and Rachel. The bond you two will have. I heard it's like no other. You weren't able to experience it the first time and now's your chance. I think that's what Rachel needs right now. To be babied like she probably wasn't. I didn't get the chance since DJ didn't take too kindly with it. He was always a difficult baby."

Shelby listened to what her sister was saying.

"I know but how would I introduce the idea to Rachel? Earlier coming out of the Doctor's office a woman was breastfeeding her kid and Rachel asked about it. I explained to her that the momma's breast was made to give the baby milk to drink. It was the best I could do at the moment and I don't even think she understood fully. She just nodded and stared at them the whole time until we left."

"Well there you go. You started with that and keep going. I think the kid will be addicted. Just go over it with your doctor and on how to introduce it to Rachel. She's 3 its still in her nature. I love you but I have to go and kiss Rachel for me. Bye."

"Bye." Shelby hung up and turned towards the doorway.

She walked into the living room to see Rachel dancing on top of the couch still in her uggs.

"Rachel didn't I tell you no jumping?" Shelby walked over to the couch and grabbed Rachel.

"I'm sorry Momma." Rachel tensed "I no wanna whooping."

Shelby quickly sat down with the little girl in her arms.

"Tink I'm not going to whip you ever. I love you okay?" Shelby kissed Rachel's cheeked.

"Okay "the little girl repeated.

If her momma didn't whip her then how would she stay in line?

Surely Shelby had some way of punishing the little girl.

"Momma I get some of your milk?" Rachel pouted and looked into Shelby's eyes.

Damn this pout.

"Sweetie momma doesn't have milk. There is some milk in the fridge you want that?" Shelby swept Rachel's hair out of her face.

"No thank you." Rachel said quietly and turned back towards the TV.

"Hmm?" Shelby thought. This was new.

* * *

Meltdown number 2 was in full effect right now.

It was bed time and Rachel couldn't find her paci.

They must have lost it on the way home from the dentist and now Rachel was going crazy.

She was crying her eyes out in Shelby's arms. Screaming, kicking and wiggling.

Shelby wasn't able to find any of the extra pacifiers either. Rachel wouldn't let her walk away more than five feet. .

Rachel was having a total meltdown and she couldn't help it. She hadn't gone more than 2 hours without a pacifier since she was a baby. It was her father's way of shutting her up if she wouldn't stop crying.

Shelby stood up and rocked the little girl.

"Noooo! Nooo! Lay Down." Rachel wiggled in Shelby's arms "Lay down Momma."

Rachel cried harder and began to smack her hands against Shelby's shoulder.

Shelby held onto Rachel's hands and laid on the bed with Rachel on top.

Rachel began to cry and hiccup.

"I want Paci Momma. Where paci go?"

"I don't know sweetie. I sure wish it was here right now." Shelby began to pat Rachel's back.

The little girl laid her head on Shelby's chest while the other one slipped into her mother's nightgown. Laying a hand directly over Shelby's breast the little girl whimpered.

"Milk, Momma. I want milk."

"Okay I'll go get you some. Baby just please calm down." Shelby sat up but Rachel just pushed her back down.

"No! Mommy Milk." Rachel squeezed the breast as though that would help the milk to come out.

Shelby was at a loss. Since seeing that baby and brochure Rachel had been asking for Mommy's milk all day. She didn't know if the little girl was just curious and really wanted to do it. She obviously couldn't give the little girl any breast milk now.

Rachel squeezed the breast again and nuzzled her head into Shelby's chest.

All Rachel wanted was to be comforted by her momma and her momma wasn't giving her the number one thing that she wanted. That baby earlier could get their momma's milk so why couldn't Rachel. Her momma said it was for babies. Rachel rationalized in her head that since her momma sometimes called her baby that she was a baby too. Even if she wasn't a baby she wanted to have momma's milk. She began to cry softly into Shelby's chest. "Please Momma."

Shelby began to seriously think. Rachel was probably missing the soothing sucking motion that the pacifier gave her. She had not yet bought sippy cups and Rachel was refusing to drink the normal milk in the fridge. There was no milk from her breast to give Rachel but the little girl wasn't going to be taking no for an answer. Shelby was stuck between saying no and possibly making Rachel even more upset or letting the girl have what she wanted with the possibility of disappointment.

Rachel answered for her when she looked into her mommy' eyes and pouted.

"Peez Momma. I want your milk."

Shelby didn't know whether it was the pout, the tear stained face or the big chocolate eyes. Maybe it was the way tears continued to slip out of Rachel's eyes as she hiccupped. Shelby was going to give in. If she didn't the two would be miserable the whole night. Shelby didn't know what it would do to Rachel to say no to something that Rachel desperately wanted and needed. She didn't fully know how Rachel had put two and two together either. Maybe it was that stupid brochure.

Shelby was a little apprehensive and reluctant on the whole breastfeeding thing. Rachel was 3 years old and should be drinking normal milk. She didn't even know if Rachel truly wanted it or if Rachel just wanted it because she saw it. Breastfeeding could potentially help Rachel gain weight. But how would now be helping the little girl.

Shelby's breasts were as dry as the Sahara and didn't know any other way to soothe the girl.

One last look at Rachel's pouting and whimpering and Shelby gave in.

She slipped the right breast part of the night gown down and led Rachel to a dusky nipple. The little girl quietly latched on and began to hum.

Shelby's breath hitched as Rachel suckled fiercely as though she was trying to force the milk to come out. It began to hurt a little but then Rachel slowed down and slowly began to suckle and hum. Shelby knew the little girl knew that there was no milk coming out anytime soon. The toddler didn't care though as she reached a hand up to the breast and held it firmly to her mouth.

Shelby got used to the feeling and softly turned Rachel's head to look at her. She sat up so she could get a better look at those chocolate eyes and held her as though she was a newborn. Rachel contently hummed and suckled all the while looking up at Shelby. This suckling motion was making up for her paci missing and she didn't mind at all.

Mary was right. This was a good bonding time for her and Rachel. One look at the little girl suckling while gazing into her eyes and Shelby was sold. This was a breathtaking moment seeing Rachel look into her eyes so lovingly.

Tears began to spill from her eyes and Rachel quickly wiped them away. Noticing her mommy was crying to began to pull away from the nipple.

"No sweetie. Keep going, you're fine." Shelby whispered and brushed the little girl's hair out of her face.

Rachel pulled the nipple back into her mouth and started to hum while softly slapping the other breast. This was making her surprisingly calm and she never wanted to stop. Slowly though she fell asleep and her mouth released the breast with a pop.

Shelby covered herself back up and laid Rachel under the cover. She examined her sleeping toddler and began to think. This moment was overwhelming and the feeling was incredible. Knowing that she could soothe Rachel in that was way …wow. There were no words. She was still a little doubtful but would definitely think it over in the next few days. She slipped under the covers and cuddled into Rachel.

**A/N: SO did I just totally blow that? Good, bad or ugly? Shelby is thinking about it. If you guys liked this then I will continue to go on with the breastfeeding. I feel like I did….nah. It will definitely take time to develop it more. I would also kind of have to rush the lactation process...This is an AU after all. Did you like Rachel being the actual one to initiate it? Thoughts and opinions on this chapter. Review and let me know. **

**-LSAM**


	8. Decisions, Choices and Developments

Little Girl Lost

By:LockedSoulsAM

Summary: Every year on December 18th, Shelby Corcoran rides around aimlessly lost in thought, mourning the death of her baby girl. The little girl that three years ago she was supposed to give up for adoption. It hits midnight and Shelby runs into something she thought she lost forever.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and any of the characters. I do own this story line and the ideas and new characters that come with it. **

**A/N: Yesterday I went on a trip to U of M where we protested for a really dumb reason now that I think about it. My legs hurt and I think I wasted my time. Tomorrow is the beginning of spring break and I'm super excited for the week because I can update frequently**.** No actual lactating in this chapter but a few more bonding moments between Shelby and Rachel. Glad you guys liked it. I was a little apprehensive about writing something that I've never experienced and don't even have the slightest clue about but I got over it. Everything you guys suggested and pointed out will all be in the story sometime I just want to take it slow so lots more chapters to come. Don't worry. I've also noticed a few mistakes while reading the chapters and I can honestly say that it's my computer that messes everything up for some reason. I'll try to fix that though. **

**To 1moredreamer- I love the long reviews and they make me really think about everything. It's like you're in my head sometimes. **

**Thanks for the reviews to everyone. **

**Enjoy =) **

* * *

Chapter 8 Decisions, Choices and Developments

Two days since Shelby let Rachel suckle on her breast and the little girl's forgotten the pacifier entirely. Shelby thought Rachel wouldn't really like the idea of breastfeeding and it would be too confusing with everything's that's happened to her. But Rachel didn't seem to be bothered by it. In fact the little girl loved it. Anytime, in the past two days, the little girl wanted to "feed" Shelby would let her with no problems. They both enjoyed it and Shelby would be calling her doctor today for more details.

Shelby could feel them getting slightly closer every time Rachel would look into her eyes while suckling. They hadn't left the house any other time this week and were just fine staying home and enjoying each other's company. Rachel and Shelby would play in Rachel's room or watch a new show that Rachel discovered on Netflix called "The OogieLoves". It was a very patience testing kid's show but if Rachel loved it Shelby would watch it with her.

Its 10:30 a.m. The latest time ever that Rachel hadn't woken up at. Shelby was lying in her bed watching the toddler breathe. She was supposed to wake the girl up but didn't want to disturb her just yet. Maybe it would do her some good to rest her little body for a few extra hours.

Shelby was content on just watching her daughter sleep and study her features. The toddler was lying on her stomach and her head was turned to the left side with her casted arm on the side of her face. Shelby traced her eyes over the thick lashes that lined Rachel's closed and chocolate eyes: The small permanent sleeping pout on the little girl's lips and the nose that would be a big indication later in life that Rachel was Jewish. Her daughter was the cutest thing in the world and she never wanted Rachel to grow up.

After a few minutes of adoringly watching the girl sleep, Shelby decided to wake her up.

She sat up and the little girl turned over onto her back. This made Rachel's dark purple pajama top to slightly move up revealing her small belly. Shelby decided to start there.

She placed her lips in a puckered position over Rachel's belly and began to blow raspberries. Rachel's eyes popped open in alarm. She relaxed when she looked down to see her mommy blowing kisses on her stomach.

She giggled it tickled a little. Shelby moved up at the sound of Rachel's giggling and placed big kisses all over Rachel's cheeks.

"Momma. Stop" Rachel giggled and began to wiggle from under her mother's kiss attack.

Shelby continued and when she felt Rachel had enough she looked into the girls eyes.

"I love you so much Rachel."

Rachel reached up and gave her momma the most innocent and wet kiss on the lips.

"I love you much too Momma."

Shelby rolled over and laid on her back where Rachel curled into her side.

Rachel slipped her hand in her momma's shirt and claimed a breast as her own.

Shelby knew the toddler was going to be very possessive when she started to actually produce milk. The girl showed slight signs now even after two days and Shelby knew it would only get worse. But she wasn't complaining.

When Rachel was done suckling, she tried to go back to sleep but kept her hand inside of Shelby's shirt.

"Mommy. I wet" Rachel slapped against her mothers chest with her cast.

"Okay but don't go back to sleep. I'm making breakfast and you can have whatever you want." Shelby laid the girl down and grabbed a diaper and wipes on the nightstand next to her. Pulling down Rachel's purple pants and diaper Shelby began to hum. Rachel laid there and watched her mother while humming back. She brought her hand down to play with her belly button as Shelby changed her.

Soon enough Shelby was done and the little girl sat up and reached her arms out towards her standing mother.

"I want pick up Momma."

Shelby scooped the toddler up and landed a gentle kiss to a small cheek.

* * *

Once in the kitchen Shelby let Rachel choose what to have for breakfast.

"I want waffles Momma. No pantcakes."Rachel scrunched up her nose.

Yesterday Shelby learned that pancakes did not agree with Rachel's stomach since the little girl never had the food before that day. Shelby should have thought about that before but she sure was thinking about it when Rachel puked all over her.

The little girl cried her eyes out and kept tiredly apologizing. Shelby told her she had nothing to be sorry for and that accidents happen. She cleaned up Rachel and the mess.

After that the girl clung onto her for dear life and wanted to feed. Shelby carried the little girl into her own room and sat in Rachel's giant rocking chair as the little girl suckled.

Shelby was beginning to notice that this was Rachel's favorite source of comfort along with being in her mother's arms.

Last night though after everything Rachel found her pacifier and wanted to use it when she wasn't suckling. Shelby told the little girl she could only use it for bed and Rachel silently agreed. Though soon after that during bedtime the toddler released the paci and latched onto her mother's breast. Maybe just being with her mother was enough.

Now today Rachel was choosing waffles because she loved them. She'd had them at the center and they didn't taste like pancakes did.

"Okay Tink how about you help me make the waffles and I'll cook up some other stuff?"

Rachel smiled up at her mother and nodded.

In the past week her Momma was always asking her did she want to help with anything. The cooking, the cleaning even preparing for bed and bath time. Rachel always accepted and she mimicked her mother on everything she did. Rachel's favorite thing to do was help wash the dishes. Shelby had a dishwasher but on certain days she found Dishwashing therapeutic and with Rachel it was even better. The little girl loved the hot water and giant bubbles that dishwashing required. They were better than bath time bubbles because she didn't have to sit in it.

While cooking, Shelby noticed that Rachel was softly singing to herself.

She stopped to listen and Shelby noticed the lyrics from the song Rachel was singing was from the movie Funny Girl.

"_There's one thing you really need for sure _

_When you're a funny girl_

_The fella said "A funny girl"_

_Funny, how it ain't so funny _

_Funny Girl"_

Rachel sung the last note so loud, clearly and right pitch and key that it made Shelby tear up. Shelby never had even a clue that the little girl could sing. Besides the humming Shelby didn't think the girl would ever get up the courage to sing. For a 3 year old to be singing like that was wow. Rachel had obviously gotten the voice from her. She was having a proud mommy moment.

"Wow baby girl that was beautiful. I loved it." Shelby flipped the waffles and turned to look at Rachel.

The girl was sitting in a stool at the island and eating grapes. She looked shyly up at her mother and muttered a quiet "Thank you"

Shelby wanted the little girl to sing all the time and would make sure to store the idea in her list of things to discuss with Dr. Brown. She just wanted the little girl to come out of her shell more. Maybe Rachel would after being around more kids her age. She'd make sure to call Susan to set up a play date with her soon.

Rachel and Shelby quietly ate their food together. Rachel was asking to go Grocery shopping in the next few days and Shelby agreed. It would be fun to see the food the little girl was going to pick out.

Right now Rachel was eating the waffles with syrup and grapes plus Apple Juice. Shelby was eating the waffles, pork free sausage links, and eggs with milk. She notices the little girl kept glancing at her plate towards the eggs. She scooped some on a spoon and put them on Rachel's plate. Rachel questioningly looked up at her mother and smiled. She scooped the egg into her tiny mouth trying it out. She smiled and ate the rest of her food. The eggs had small piece of cheese and sprinkles of black pepper on them.

Shelby was glad Rachel was eating but knew the little girl would be picky. She had a feeling this wasn't just a phase though.

After breakfast the two cleaned together and decided to play in Rachel's room.

* * *

Shelby was slowly introducing the little girl to being used to her own room. Rachel was cool with the idea she had a lot of toys and all of them weren't even close to being played with. Rachel had loads of toys and she was grateful for that.

Shelby suggested they have a tea party. Rachel agreed, this would be her first time playing and a good way to pretend. She loved playing with her mommy because Momma had the biggest pretend mind ever. She didn't question Rachel's choice of play and that's what Rachel loved. Rachel knew her mother loved playing with her almost as much as she loved playing with her mother.

Sitting down at the small tea set table Shelby made sure everything was set up. She'd put small sugarless pieces of wrapped candy into the sugar cube pot. She knew Rachel would be surprised. She'd also put some nice cold water into the tea kettle.

She informed Rachel the rules of how to play and the little girl listened very carefully.

They began to play and some of Rachel's favorite dolls and stuffed animals, including Lucy, were invited to the tea party.

Rachel was the host and she was having a grand time.

"Can I have some tea please Rachel? I just would love to know how it tastes." Shelby said in a very proper and fancy voice while holding her tea cup out.

"Yes Momma. Of course." Rachel smiled and picked up the tea pot. When she picked it up she was truly amazed.

"Huh!" She gasped and looked into the teapot. Her Momma must've put water in there when she wasn't looking. She quickly got over it and began to pour the pretend tea into her Momma's cup.

"Thank you Rachel it tastes wonderful." Shelby drank while raising the popular one pinky.

The two played for a little while longer. Shelby told the little girl that the only time she was to have water inside of the teapot was when her momma was playing too. Rachel nodded and ate one of the candies from the sugar cube pot.

Shelby was pulled from their playing session with an urgent text from Mary.

It read:

"_Shelby this is important so please read when you can. Police found Leroy Berry outside of a gas station near a small town close to Denver, Colorado. He was buying groceries and magazines." _

Shelby sat in the rocking chair and slowly read the message. She looked up to see Rachel on the bed playing with her Ken and Barbie. She looked back down to read more

_There were no signs of Hiram. Leroy's not confessing anything but the police arrested and took him in. Harmon just jumped on the closest flight and is on his way to bring Leroy back here. I just wanted to inform you of this news. Stay safe and kiss Rachel for me. We all can't wait to meet her. When she is ready to meet us though_

_Love You Both –Mary" _

This was good news. They'd found one half of Rachel's abuser. They are one step closer on prosecuting these men and serving justice.

She took a moment to think. She watched Rachel play. Just being in the background and observing made her see how truly fragile her little girl was. They were still traveling the long road to recovery and she knew some of Rachel's wounds were desperately trying to heal.

The little girl still had difficulty at bed time. Even if the pacifier was forgotten Shelby still spotted the little girl reaching for it when she wasn't looking. She wanted to give Rachel the choice to give it up. The little girl was three and had been through a lot in only the three short years that she'd been on this earth.

There was so much for Rachel to learn and heal through. The little girl didn't seem behind in any of her age developments besides weight and speech. Shelby knew there was more under the surface that was waiting to boil over. Rachel had only hinted at some of the things her fathers did to her and no one but those three, Rachel and the Berry's, would know what truly happened in that house.

Shelby was hoping they could get Rachel to open up in ways she hadn't before in the near future. For now all she could do was reassure the girl that everything was going to be okay. That it wasn't her fault and that her mother was always there for her. Shelby knew that Rachel wasn't quite ready yet and wouldn't be for a while. She was willing to wait forever if that made her little girl comfortable.

She just hoped that it wouldn't be forever.

* * *

Coming out of her thinking Shelby left Rachel alone to play for a bit while she went to put her phone on the charger.

She text Mary a quick thanks and Harmon a keep her posted text. The both responded with a will do. Shelby turned her phone off and went back to play with Rachel.

In the hallway Shelby could hear the little girl playing with her dolls and mumbling things. Shelby stood in the doorway and just listened.

"This is how we tease her." Rachel whispered almost as if she wasn't saying it but another person was saying it to her. Like she was repeating what that person said. "It gonna tickle but soon feel good."

Shelby's brows furrowed. What was Rachel talking about?

"No. Peez Papa. It not feels good. Stop Papa!" Rachel forced her Ken doll's hand between the Barbie's legs.

"No worry Rachie. Dis is how we tease her. It will be all good." Rachel remained playing.

Shelby's breath hitched and her heart dropped into her stomach. Rachel was reenacting something from her past. From where Shelby was standing it sounded very sickening and heartbreaking. The way Rachel was pretending would cause Shelby to cry and she didn't want to scare the girl.

"Rachel?" Shelby softly called out to the girl while stepping into the room.

The little girl dropped her dolls down and turned with teary eyes towards her mother.

Shelby stepped up to the bed and knelt down in front of the little girl. There was an expression of panic and pain on the toddler's face with a hint of something else.

"Rachel? Baby, where did you learn that?" Shelby knew it was a stupid question to ask but she couldn't really think of anything else to say at the moment. She was barely breathing as it was.

Rachel hunched her shoulders and lowered her head towards the ground. Her long hair fell and covered her face like a curtain. Rachel was scared. She wasn't supposed to tell anyone about the things that happened in her small bedroom at night.

At her old house Rachel did have a bedroom that was close to her fathers. It consisted of a small mattress and dirty diapers. The only time she slept in there was when she wasn't in trouble and so her sleeping in there was rare.

When she did though, every night was a sleepless one. She was afraid of the dark after sleeping in the basement for so long. It wasn't rare for her papa to drunkenly stumble into her room and change her diaper. Rachel would try to unsuccessfully change her own diaper or hide the ones that were out. If she was wet her Papa would spank her and turn her over. Then he would whisper the worst things into Rachel's ears. Those were the times when she was most terrified of her Papa.

"Rachel baby. Its okay we don't have to talk about it now but I wish I could help you." Shelby placed a hand onto the little girl's knee. Shelby could feel the little girl tremble under her touch. She searched the toddler's eyes for anything but only saw pain and hurt and panic.

Rachel looked down at her mother and took in what her Momma was saying. She didn't want to talk anymore and she didn't want to play anymore. Tears filled the little girl's eyes and lowered her head again and let them fall onto her light khaki pants.

Silent sobs shook the girl's tiny shoulders and she wrapped her arms around herself in a bear hug.

"Oh baby." Small needles went through Shelby's heart every time she saw Rachel's shoulders shake. The little girl unsuccessfully tried to stay quiet.

Almost unexpectedly though Rachel threw herself into Shelby's arms and sobbed.

"Can't tell. No wanna get hurt." Rachel managed to chant over and over again as Shelby rocked her and whispered into her ear.

Shelby let the girl cry for a while longer. She didn't want to cause the girl anymore pain but she thought this talk would help Rachel. She took a slow and deep breath and counted to ten. She wanted to keep her own emotions in check before she talked to Rachel.

She sat on the bed with Rachel in her lap back to chest. Shelby leaned against the headboard and sat Rachel in front of her. The little girl looked up at her Momma with questioning and tear- filled eyes.

"Rachel I want to talk to you about the Underwear rule." Shelby began "The underwear rule is very simple. No one should ever touch you on any part of your body that is usually covered by clothes. You should not touch others in that area either. Your body belongs to you. No one else. Rachel there are good and bad secrets and good and bad touches."

Rachel listened attentively.

"What I'm telling you is very important and I want you to always know this. If anyone touches you or have ever touched you in a way that didn't make you feel good inside then you're allowed to say no. Always. No one is allowed to touch your vagina or your chest or anything else that you don't want to touch. Do you hear me?"

The little girl nodded. This was all new information to her.

Shelby knew this was getting into Rachel's head and was going to continue. She wanted to use the proper terms for Rachel's privates. She wasn't going to sugar coat anything for the little girl. These were words that Rachel needed to know in case, god forbid, something like this ever happened again. She wanted Rachel to tell exactly what happened and how it happened. She knew some people wouldn't agree with her but she didn't care. She knew deep down that Rachel needed this assertiveness.

"It's not okay if someone looks at or touches your private part or asks you to look at or touch theirs. Some people like Momma, or Doctors or family may need to touch you to help you. But you can always say No if you truly feel bad inside. Okay?"

"Yes Momma." Rachel whispered.

Shelby wasn't done though. She waited a second for it all to sink into the little girl's head.

"Remember when I told you about good and bad secrets?"

Rachel nodded and sat up a little more.

"A good secret is something like a surprise party. A bad secret is when something makes you feel sad and anxious and uncomfortable. If you ever feel that way Rachel I want you to come to me. Always remember that I or Aunt Mary or Dr. Brown and even Belle will be here for you. We won't be mad that you told us and whoever told you to keep that secret can't hurt you. I will always believe you and right now I hope you believe me. I love you Rachel and I want you to always feel safe okay?"

Rachel mumbled an "Okay" and slid back into her mother's lap. She felt like a weight was moved from her tiny shoulders at what her mother just talked to her about. She just wasn't ready to tell just yet. She knew thought that her Momma was the one to tell.

For they rest of the day Rachel let it sink into her head what her mother told her.

* * *

Later before dinner time Shelby let Rachel watch the OogieLoves on full blast while she talked on the phone to Dr. Brown.

"Yes. I'm glad that you had that talk with Rachel, Shelby. She needs that type of soft firmness in her life to make her comfortable. She hasn't opened up yet but I think she will really soon." Dr. Brown spoke.

"Thank You. It was really hard for me getting the words out. I didn't want my emotions to take over. Rachel hates it when I'm sad. She always thinks it's her fault. I can't stand seeing her like this. Hearing a peice of what a man who called himself her father did to her is just….angering. If I could I would go out and strangle him myself." Shelby replied.

"We all want to and sadly we can't. Rachel is a strong and brave little girl. She will find a way to get through the fear and tell us what's happening. We just have to give her time and keep reassuring her that we're here to help and listen. She is still so young and I hate to think that one day she will just shut down." Dr. Brown input

"I feel exactly what you're saying. I think Rachel is getting frustrated by it too. We've recently started a new thing. Breastfeeding. I mean I haven't started lactating yet. I will be calling my doctor after dinner tonight. But I still let Rachel suckle when she wants." Shelby informed Dr. Brown

"That's a great idea. Sometimes all a baby needs is a little skin to skin contact. With Rachel she's never been cared for and nurtured in that way. Your bond with her will only grow stronger. I applaud you for everything you are doing. I'm happy to be Rachel's doctor and can't wait for our next meeting on Tuesday."

"Thank you. We will both be there. I'm so glad you are willing to help. I'll talk to you Monday to reconfirm everything." Shelby thanked the woman "I have to get back to Rachel. She's found this new kid's show on Netflix and its driving me crazy. "

The two women laughed said their goodbyes and hung up.

* * *

On the phone was Shelby's primary physician Doctor Rowland.

"Shelby I heard you were contemplating breastfeeding for your little girl. I have to say it's a great idea and I'm willing to help you start as soon as possible."

"Yes I'm willing to do it but first I need to know some more details about it. I mean it has to be more complicated than it seems right?" Shelby sat on the kitchen counter while Rachel ate her meatballs and spaghetti at the table.

"Okay well. Lactation is governed by the pituitary hormones (as opposed to ovarian hormones) which I know you would be concerned about. Therefore any woman can stimulate lactation. You do not necessarily have to come to a doctor or take any special medications to start producing your own breast milk. But first you should understand how induced lactation is possible." Dr. Rowland began

"The body's production of breast milk is triggered by the complex interactions between 3 hormones. Prolactin (the main hormone involved in milk production) is produced in the pituitary gland and not the ovaries. The lactation process is usually successful in women who have been previously pregnant."

"There are a bunch of pros and cons to breastfeeding but we already talked about that and can go into detail when you come to my office. When you induce lactation the hormones are tricking the body into thinking it's pregnant so you will potentially experience pregnancy symptoms."

'Well that sucks' Shelby thought for a minute.

"You can start stimulating breast production by taking a widely known and used hormone called Damperidone, which suppresses the body's production of dopamine. Keep taking the Damperidone and begin physical stimulation. Milk should start to arrive in as little as a few days. Buy a pump for extra help. Stimulate nipples at least 8 times a day (including night time sessions). Purchase a nipple lubricant or balm to keep nipples from getting chaffed or sore. Allow your daughter to suckle. The natural sucking motion is the best way to produce milk, something in you body responds to that."

"Wow it's that simple and complicated at the same time." Shelby commented once the doctor was done.

"Yes. Our appointment next Friday will start you off with the Damperidone and then do everything I tell you. You should be breastfeeding in no time at all." Dr. Rowland confirmed

"Okay thank you so much. I'm looking forward to this so much."

They too said their goodbyes and got back to their families.

* * *

Ahh. Nighttime feedings were going to be the best. It was the time where Shelby could solely focus on Rachel and watch her baby sleep.

Right now Rachel was suckling before bedtime in nothing but a diaper. She'd stripped her own clothes hesitantly and felt natural being in only a diaper.

As Shelby gazed down at the suckling girl she felt all good emotions run through her head. Right now Rachel looked even more like a baby than before. If you just ignored the bright pink cast on the little girls left arm that is.

Shelby decided that she was going to do a breastfeeding. One look at Rachel's chest and her ribs almost poking out and she knew this was what she needed to do. She thought after their little talk today that Rachel would be too confused to even continue. But as soon as they slipped into bed Rachel curled up into Shelby's side, her left leg over her mother's stomach and slipped her hand into Shelby's shirt. She did her signature breast squeeze to indicate to Shelby that this was what she wanted. Shelby understood and she decided to take off her own shirt and not give the little girl any barriers.

The little girl was in her own world as she gazed into her mothers hazel eyes with her own chocolate ones. This feeding was so calming to her. Her mother was also topless and braless and her skin against Rachel's own was incredible. Rachel was taking in her mother's warmth. It was the best thing in the world, this feeling. She felt safe and secure and as she switched to Shelby's right breast she whispered "I love you much Momma."

"I love you so much too big girl." Shelby kissed the little girls fore head and pull her closer to the breast.

Today was a day full of sadness, comfort, grief and happiness but Shelby wasn't complaining one bit. Looking into Rachel's eyes whiles she fed how could she?

Everything was fine for now and all of their worries were erased when they looked into each others eyes. Shelby immediately thought of the song "In My Daughter's eyes" by some singer whose name she could not remember for the life of her right now.

She softly began to hum the song as she and Rachel drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: So good, bad or ugly? Yay! Shelby is going to be breastfeeding in the upcoming chapters. I have to be realistic so don't just think wham! Milk. We're getting** **there surely but slowly. So we got a little insight on what abuse happened to Rachel back at her old home. I know some of you have been asking for a little of those hints. Did you like the way Shelby handled the Underwear rule with Rachel? Do you think the little girl understands or is truly confused about it? Review and tell me what you think.**

**-LSAM**


	9. Innocence Is Yours

Little Girl Lost

By:LockedSoulsAM

Summary: Every year on December 18th, Shelby Corcoran rides around aimlessly lost in thought, mourning the death of her baby girl. The little girl that three years ago she was supposed to give up for adoption. It hits midnight and Shelby runs into something she thought she lost forever.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and any of the characters. I do own this story line and the ideas and new characters that come with it. **

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of update. I've been sick and my computer has been bugging. I was at a cousin's house and can't concentrate like when I'm at home. So if the chapter isn't good it's my entire fault. I'm at home now and hopefully this chapter will be …okay. I'm still kind of sick. So far spring break sucks but I'll get over it. **

**To Guest – Thank you for reading. I'm glad you like the story. No I haven't talked to any one about the story. No one even knows that I write stories. Everything is from experience and what I research. **

**Is it weird that I'm already thinking of writing a sequel? I have so many thoughts running through my head about it. But here's chapter 9.**

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

Chapter 9 Innocence Is Yours

"Is next Friday at 2 fine for you?" Shelby asked. She was on the phone with Susan Pearce and they were setting a date for Rachel and Brittany's play date. Shelby was happy that Rachel would have a kid to play with that was her own age. Sometimes playing with Mommy wasn't always fun. Nobody understood a kid like another kid.

"_Yes, Brittany doesn't have preschool On Fridays. This is her 2__nd__ year of school and she hasn't made many friends. Everyone is nice to her but she knows the difference. She has been so excited to play with Rachel. She's been asking about Rachel for the longest. I think they will play well together." Susan answered. _

"I know. Rachel is still in a very fragile state and I know she is still a little nervous about being around people. She and Brittany will be fine. I think they will both understand each other to a point where we can't. I'm so happy that I met you guys. This is my first child and Rachel has only been home for a full week today. I really have no idea what I'm doing." Shelby explained

"_You're doing fine. From what you told me, Rachel will be fine. There is always something that a mother can't do. In her eyes you are superwoman. She loves you unconditionally and that's all that matters. There is a saying 'It takes a village to raise a child'. Well honey, believe it. Your family will be there for you and if you ever need anything my husband and I will be there for you and Rachel. We have 2 kids so we are a little experienced. Not to mention you are still young. Almost still a baby yourself. Don't worry so much." Susan told her friend. _

"Thank you so much. Rachel hasn't met any of my family yet other than my older sister. I have 3 sisters and a brother plus in law and parents. They are all anxiously waiting to meet Rachel but I just don't know if she's mentally ready yet. I mean on some days she's okay and there are others where she just can't function. I'm going to start the breastfeeding process this Friday. She's already started to suckle and I can't wait to actually produce milk for her. She doesn't really eat meat or anything else only a few foods. Sometimes she changes her mind. Hopefully at her therapy sessions I can figure out ways to help her. I'm so happy to have her home." Shelby peeked into Rachel's room where the little girl was playing tea party with her toys.

"_Introduce her to a few people slowly. Don't want to overwhelm her. Same with Brittany. There are days when she just gets so frustrated with herself. She throws tantrums or gets aggressive with her brother. We've gotten her a special chair that she sits in when she needs time to think. We talk to her and she expresses her feelings. Some days are easier than others. Finding ways to discipline her were hard. I'm a caterer and my husband is a doctor himself. We try different things. Try to include her in everything and she loves it. Just take one day at a time. Just remember Rachel is learning from all of it." _

"Thank You Susan for everything. I know Rachel and Brittany will be the best of friends. I'm glad to have found a friend in you too. I will ask you whenever I need help" Shelby thanked the woman.

They both talked for a little while longer. Finally they hung up when Susan's 8 year old son wanted to have popcorn for lunch. Shelby felt relieved to have become friends with Susan.

Shelby had close friends that she hadn't talked to since she found Rachel. There were missed calls, text and emails from her two best friends Edith and Reign but she just couldn't find the time to return the calls. She knew they were worried and would have to call them back at some point of time. She would have to inform them of everything that has happened in the last few months.

Walking into Rachel's room she sat on the bed. Rachel was currently still playing tea party with her stuffed animals. All that were attending the party were Lucy The dog, Mr. Whiskers the bunny and Boris the koala. Rachel and Shelby had come up with their names last night. Rachel loved the names and tried to play all night. Of course the little girl was sleepy as soon as bed time hit.

Shelby was just observing the little girl. After the talk with Rachel everything was fine. The little girl would play with her toys but was still cautious around her momma.

Shelby didn't know if the girl fully understood the talk anyway. But yesterday after lunch when they were playing Rachel repeated to her dolls what Shelby had told her.

* * *

**Yesterday after Lunch **

Shelby was cleaning up after eating a small lunch with Rachel.

Rachel was sitting at the table playing with her Bratz dolls, Cloe and Yasmin.

She was sitting on her feet to elevate herself even more. She could see over the table already but this helped.

Shelby was just beginning to dry the dishes and was listening to Rachel play. So far Rachel hadn't revealed anything else but Shelby would be listening. Rachel didn't seem to be majorly affected by their conversation the other day.

"Remember Cloe. You no have ta let anybody touch your privates. Momma says so. Your privates are for you and no one else. So if your tummy hurts when something happens and you don't like it you have ta come to me or Momma. Momma always listens when I talk to her. No being a scaredy cats no mores, Okay Cloe," Rachel explained to her doll.

Shelby dried her hands and turned towards Rachel across the kitchen. Rachel was repeating what Shelby said to her. Apparently the little girl did understand her at least more than what she thought. She stepped around the counter and over to the table where Rachel was sitting.

"Right Momma. You said that." Rachel looked up at her mom with big eyes.

"Yes Baby. It's true. Always remember it." Shelby kissed the top of Rachel's head and slipped into the seat next to the girl.

Rachel introduced her dolls to her Momma and they played for the remaining time.

* * *

**Present **

Rachel informed all of her toys of the information her mommy told her.

Now playing tea party she still remembered and was happily playing. She was slowly figuring out that she didn't have to be afraid of her mother. Momma reminded her several times that she didn't have to be afraid. Rachel was a see it to believe it person. Her momma wasn't lying though and she believed it.

"Rach, come here sweetie. Its time to get ready. You have a session with Dr. Brown today. You might even get to see Belle." Shelby got her daughter's attention.

"Otay Momma." Rachel jumped out of her chair and set her teacup back at the table. "I be back guys. Don't worry. Me and Momma gotsa go."

Shelby smiled at the way the little girl talked to her animals.

Rachel toddled over to Shelby and climbed onto the bed. The step stool was barely used.

"Momma, you braid my hair now?" Rachel sat between Shelby's legs. She reached across her Momma's leg to grab the comb and brush that Shelby let her have.

"Of course baby girl. I want you to eat a snack before we go though. You didn't eat all of your lunch today." Shelby began to braid the girl's hair into a fish tail.

Rachel simply nodded. It felt really good when her Momma played in her hair. Sometimes it would make her feel sleepy and the most time Momma did it was when it was bed time.

Shelby would run her fingers through the toddler's hair and hum to her as Rachel suckled. Rachel was doing it more often and now wasn't afraid to ask. She would still do her signature breast squeeze and say "Nibbles, Mommy."

Shelby didn't know where the little girl had come up with the word but she was okay with it for now. Rachel knew the proper term for them but maybe nibbles was just easier for her to say.

They were feeding more often and neither were complaining.

The two were ready in no time and headed to Dr. Brown's office at the Oakland Center.

* * *

Once inside the office Dr. Brown wanted to start off slow with Rachel. This was their first official session. When Rachel was actually staying here and had sessions they would usually read a book of Rachel's choice. It relaxed the little girl.

Rachel wanted to read the book 'Very Hungry Caterpillar'

They read it twice and finally Dr. Brown was ready for the talk with Rachel. They all sat in little bean bags that were in a circle. Rachel was in the red bean bag that was in the middle.

"Momma can we buy dis one like it at the store?" Rachel asked as she settled into the beanbag chair even deeper.

"Maybe Tink. We'll see if the store has them." Shelby patted the little girl's knee.

Everyone took off their shoes and jackets.

Dr. Brown just observed the mother and daughter for a moment before she began to get into her question mode. Finally though she began to talk,

"Rachel. I'm going to ask you a few questions. Everything I ask you no one else will know. You only have to tell me and your Mommy. At any time if you feel uncomfortable you say stop and we will stop. Okay?"

"Okay." Rachel nodded. The little girl looked up at Shelby and crawled over to her mother's lap.

Shelby picked the little girl up and set her onto her own lap. Rachel snuggled into her mother and looked up to Dr. Brown patiently waiting for the first question.

"Rachel do you like living with your Mommy?" Dr. Brown held her pen over her paper and waited for Rachel to answer.

"Yes."

"What at your Mommy's house do you like? What do you do all day?"

"Uh. I play with toys. I eat and we watch da tv. I like everything." Rachel smiled.

"That's good Rachel. Is there anything that you don't like at your Mommy's house? Is there something that your Mommy does that isn't nice or that you don't like? Don't be afraid" Dr. Brown assured the girl

"No. Mommy always nice. It betta at Momma house." Rachel sat up.

"Better how?"

Rachel shrugged her shoulders. She didn't know how to say it was better.

Dr. Brown decided to go deeper and switch over for a bit. She knew the little girl would only be able to answer so much.

"Rachel I want to play dolls with you. I'm going to ask you some questions and you can show me with the dolls. Is that okay with you?" Dr. Brown stood up and grabbed two plain baby dolls from a shelf in the corner of the room.

Rachel watched the doctor with close eyes. She loved playing with dolls. Rachel was also wondering what questions would the doctor ask her exactly .

Dr. Brown sat back into the bean bag chair and handed a doll to Rachel.

"Rachel bad things happened at your old house didn't they?"

Rachel silently nodded.

"How did you feel? Your papa hurt you didn't he? How did he hurt you?"

"I feel scared. Papa so mean. Always hurt Rachie. I say sorry tho." Rachel pouted.

Shelby who had been quiet the whole time pulled Rachel tighter into her arms and kissed the little girl on the top of her head.

"When you said sorry did Papa ever stop? What made him mad?"

"No. He mad all da time. I don't know. I always bad. I wanna be good girl. Don't work."

"Okay Rachel when Papa wasn't mad what did he do? Did Daddy ever try to help?" Dr. Brown examined Rachel's facial expressions. So far the little girl was answering every question how she could.

"I don't see him not mad. Daddy do nothing."

"Okay Rachel for these questions I need you to think really hard. Remember what your Momma told you? About the underwear rule?" Dr. Brown pulled out her recorder and sat it in front of Rachel.

The little girl looked down at the recorder and back up to Dr. Brown. She nodded again.

"Okay Rachel. Has anyone ever done something they were not supposed to? Like in the underwear rule? They are not allowed to see or touch any of your privates?"

"Yes." Rachel whispered and lowered her head.

Dr. Brown met eyes with Shelby and they both nodded. They were going to see how far Rachel would let Dr. Brown go.

"Rachel can you tell me where this happened?"

"Daddy's house. My room." Rachel whispered again.

"Rachel? Can you tell me what happened?"

Rachel shook her head no.

"Well would you mind showing us what happened with the dolls? No one will be mad."

"Papa will be mad. I talk too much."

Shelby rubbed Rachel's arms and said "Honey, Papa can't hurt you anymore. He's gone and he can't get to you. Sometimes talking too much is a good thing."

Rachel thought for a minute. When it seemed like she wasn't opening up Dr. Brown leaned closer. The little girl wasn't saying stop so Brown took this as a yellow light. To proceed but with caution.

"Rachel can you show us the places where Papa touched you on the dolls?" Dr. Brown asked

Rachel squeezed the doll to her and looked up to her Momma for confirmation. Shelby nodded and rubbed Rachel's arms. Rachel took one last look at Dr. Brown and held the doll out. She was kind of confused as to how this was going to work but if it helped her Momma understand then she would do it.

Rachel held the doll in her left arm and used the index finger of her right hand. She slowly pointed to the dolls lips, to the dolls chest and between the dolls legs.

Shelby's breath hitched at the places Rachel pointed on the doll.

"On the lips. What did Papa touch you with?"

Rachel once again pointed to the dolls mouth and between the dolls legs.

Shelby felt a sob coming out of her mouth but kept quiet. They were getting far with the girl and she didn't want to stop or startle her.

"On the chest. What did Papa touch you with?"

Rachel pointed to the dolls lips.

"Like I do Mommy. But not the same feeling." Rachel whispered.

"Papa touched your Vagina? With what Rachel? Remember you can say stop."

Rachel pointed to the dolls lips and between the dolls legs once again.

"I say stop to Papa and don't work." Rachel mumbled.

"Rachel when Papa was touching you how did you feel? Did it hurt when papa touched you?"

Rachel put her head down and let the tears fall from her eyes.

"I feel sad. Sometime would tickle. It not feels good at all. Said it would feel good. I no like it!" Rachel began to get upset.

Shelby was beginning to get upset, herself. Everything she feared had happened to her baby did. She could never hate a person but she hated Leroy and Hiram Berry with a passion. She just wanted to take all of Rachel's hurt away. The pain the little girl was feeling. The shame and the hurt. Rachel was only 3 years old and she trusted these people for everything. This is what they gave her. A 3 year old didn't deserve to go through anything like this. No one deserved to go through it.

"Rachel when papa was touching you where was Daddy? Did you ever try to tell him?"

Dr. Brown wanted to wrap this up for the day before the girl broke.

"No! No more. Momma no more! Stop! I wanna stop." Rachel screamed and turned into her mothers arms and buried her face into Shelby's chest.

Dr. Brown sat back as tears began to well in her own eyes. Shelby held the toddler tighter as she cried. Shelby let the tears from her own eyes fall onto Rachel's head. The toddler's entire body shook with sobs. She was still half screaming but it was muffled because of the position she was in.

Dr. Brown stepped out and let Shelby comfort Rachel.

Mother and daughter held onto each other as they both cried.

* * *

After the crying Rachel fell asleep and Shelby stepped out into the office lobby.

She'd already wiped away her tears away. She was carrying the sleeping Rachel into her arms.

She spotted Dr. Brown and Nurse Belle a few feet away.

"Hi Shelby, how have you been?" Belle laid a hand on Shelby's shoulder.

"I'm fine. We're fine. I just think that maybe we pushed Rachel a little too hard." Shelby turned towards Dr. Brown

"Don't regret it. This either helped her or pushed her. We won't know until the next meeting or until she wakes up. She is mentally and physically exhausted. Let her sleep and then talk with her about everything. If she doesn't want to talk that's fine. Just go about your schedule and when she's ready she'll open up to you." Dr. Brown explained.

"Thank You. I will do that." Shelby turned back towards Belle. "Belle I was wondering that maybe you could stop by some time to play with Rachel. She really hit it off with you and I know she misses you."

"Of course anytime. I'll call you to confirm a day. Maybe we could take Rachel to the park." Belle smiled softly. "I miss her too. She is the sweetest little girl ever."

"Thank You both. I have to get her home. Hopefully when she wakes she won't be too afraid."

The women said their goodbyes and separated.

When they got home Rachel awoke twice screaming and crying. She clung to Shelby and sobbed the whole time. During dinner time Rachel refused to eat or drink.

* * *

**Dinner**

"No!" She screamed and began to throw the food across the room.

"No! No! No!"

Rachel jumped out of her chair and began to go around the kitchen. She was like a tornado as she knocked down anything that was in her path. Chairs, dishes and towels were every where. Rachel finally stopped when she got in front of Shelby.

Shelby crouched down in front of the little girl. "Rachel you have to eat sometime."

Rachel ran into her mother's arms but instead of hugging her Rachel began to punch, hit and kick.

"No Papa! No Momma! No Daddy! Nobody loves Rachie!" The little girl began to hit every part of her mother that she could reach.

Shelby let the girl release any anger that she had.

After a few minutes of receiving the blows from her daughter Shelby pulled the little girl into her arms. Rachel attempted to fight her mother but Shelby was just too strong.

After a few last attempts to get out of her mother's grasp Rachel's body went limp as she cried.

Shelby stood up with Rachel in her arms and walked into Rachel's room.

She sat on rocking chair and held Rachel tight to her body. The little girl began to quiet down and all that was left were whimpers.

Rachel unbuttoned her mother's top. Shelby got the hint of what Rachel wanted to do and moved her left bra cup out of the way.

Rachel had some difficulty latching onto the breast seeing as she was still hiccupping. Shelby softly cupped her breast and brushed the nipple against Rachel's lips. The little girl had her eyes closed and was very tensed up. Feeling the nipple against her lips Rachel slowly latched on and began to suckle.

"I love you so much Rachel. So much. Don't ever doubt that." Shelby kissed the little girls forehead. Rachel continued to suckle and left her eyes closed but she relaxed a little.

Shelby began to sing …

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

_You never know, dear, how much I love you _

_Please don't take my sunshine away"_

Shelby sang the song until her and Rachel fell asleep inside of the chair. The only thing that was heard were Rachel's silent hiccups and Shelby's light snoring.

Today had been an exhausting day. It seemed like their session had only set Rachel back and scared her half to death. Shelby wasn't going to give up though. After today they got insight into what Hiram did to Rachel. Shelby would be damned if Hiram wouldn't go to jail after all of this. Soon though she just might pay Leroy Berry a visit.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I'm home now. Some crazy stuff happened recently and it has just made me feel some type of way. I feel horrible. I'm at the point where I just want to isolate myself from any and all social media. It's also made me not want to continue this story anymore or at least take a break for a while. I'm sorry…I'll be thinking really hard in the next few days. Plus my computer is really messing up. **

**Don't worry I could never fully give up on something. Review and tell me how you feel about this chapter. Good, Bad or Ugly. I'm even thinking of writing an OUAT fanfic that has been in the works for like 2 years. Let me know how you feel. **

**-LSAM**


	10. Me and U

Little Girl Lost

By:LockedSoulsAM

Summary: Every year on December 18th, Shelby Corcoran rides around aimlessly lost in thought, mourning the death of her baby girl. The little girl that three years ago she was supposed to give up for adoption. It hits midnight and Shelby runs into something she thought she lost forever.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and any of the characters. I do own this story line and the ideas and new characters that come with it. **

**A/N: In the last few hours I have been thinking really hard. This story has been the only thing that has kept me sane and happy. I love these characters and I love the way you all respond to something that I've finally put my all into. My whole life I have been bullied for being different. I always felt bad and this site changed that.**

**I feel as though I owe all of you an explanation as to what happened. Somehow a person that was reading this story's friend got my personal kik messenger name. If you have ever seen (saw?) Frozen I would describe this person as a stalkerish Hans. He was saying all sorts of creepy stalker things. I deleted and blocked him and even got new info. I posted last night's chapter and everything was fine. **

**I woke up this morning only to find a review from this person. My question was how did they even know about the story? This subliminal review scared me half to death. Some time later I put the pieces together and I figured out that this was in fact some sort of sick issue. It was more serious than it sounds. I let him win. **

**But then all of you reviewed and pmed and it made me realize that I am a fighter and this is my story. I couldn't just leave you all hanging like that. The amount of love and support people have for me and this story is amazing. The issue has been resolved and I'm moving on. **

**There are a lot more chapters to come and I'm nowhere near finished with this story. Sorry for alarming everyone like that and now that everyone knows my true age I hope it doesn't deter you from reading. **

**No one could ever offend me with their reviews. Like my parents always say "An opinion is like an asshole and everybody has one." I love every single review, good or bad. I hope throughout all of my stories that you all will be there. Maybe even one day I'll write my own original novel or even tv show and you all will remember my writing. **

**Thanks to a guest reviewer who said this story needs help grammar wise. Oh gosh do you know how many times I have said the same thing? Even though I love English/Language Arts there's only so much I know. If you have any tips feel free to tell them to me. **

**Thank you all and without further ado (?) I give you the official chapter 10. (I've always wanted to say that). **

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

Chapter 10 Me and U

"Nibbles, Momma." Were the only words Rachel muttered after almost 12 hours. The toddler had a restless night and this morning didn't seem to be any better.

She was currently clinging to Shelby's side as they lounged in Shelby's giant bed.

The little girl wasn't letting Shelby out of her sight. Even when the mother went to use the bathroom Rachel was right behind her.

The little girl was feeling like her Momma was angry at her. When she told Dr. Brown all of those things she thought it would help them to understand her better. She barely understood them herself but she thought maybe they would be able to help her. Now Rachel was regretting ever saying anything. Every time Momma looked at her there was a pained expression on her face or these sad eyes that Rachel had seen before at the doctors. Rachel was beginning to think her Momma would send her back. So now if she was a good and quiet little girl her Momma wouldn't have to send her back.

Shelby sure didn't think she was giving off that vibe to her 3 year old. All of this seemed like it sent Rachel two steps back even though they got ahead with her. She was wondering why when Dr. Brown asked Rachel about Leroy did the little girl start to shut down. Was Shelby wrong in thinking that Leroy was at least semi innocent in all of this? Leroy was Rachel's biological father for goodness' sake. There were so many unanswered questions that needed to be answered.

When Shelby looked at her little girl the amount of emotions for the little girl was kind of overwhelming. But Shelby thought about it she wouldn't have it any other way.

So when Rachel shyly asked for 'Nibbles' Shelby didn't deny her.

Shelby slipped her own shirt and bra off. She scooped Rachel into her arms and sat up against the headboard. She tried to pretend that she didn't notice when the little girl flinched. The little girl immediately latched on and began to suckle.

Shelby had to admit after only a few days of Rachel suckling that she felt a difference. She couldn't really explain it but she just felt different. Friday though she would have to talk to her doctor about all of this.

She looked down into Rachel's chocolate eyes and felt love and warmth spread through her body. She only hoped that Rachel felt the same. There was silence in the room that Shelby was hoping to fill.

"Tink I want to tell you about a time when me and your Aunt Mary were little and she stood up for me." Shelby didn't really know what she was saying but she knew Rachel was listening.

"I was 5 years old and your Aunt Mary was 11. There was a playground right across the street from our house. My momma would let us go and play while she would momentarily check on us from the front window. Mary was playing with some of the older kids, who were also her friends, on the swings. I was playing on the monkey bars. At that age I could finally make it across by myself." Shelby smiled and looked down at Rachel. The little girl was suckling and watching her mother with attentive eyes.

"I was in the middle of the monkey bars and I noticed that at the end was a big kid, One of Mary's old friends. I only thought that maybe she was waiting for me to move out of the way. When I got to the end I tried to go around her but she just stood in my way. I didn't understand why she was still in my way. I said 'Excuse Me'. She called me some mean nasty names and said 'You're such a baby. No wonder you were adopted. Mary said so herself'. I knew that Mary would never say such a thing. I was never adopted either. I tried to walk around her and then all of a sudden I was flying off the playscape."

Rachel raises her brows at her mothers' words.

"I was crying and I scraped both elbows. Mary ran over to me and she attended to my wounds by kissing each one. She asked me who had done this and I cried out 'Lizzie Wilson'. There was this look that crossed over Mary's face. She got up and marched over to Lizzie who tried to pretend that she was innocent. Mary beat Lizzie's a-"

Only when she felt Rachel shift did Shelby realize what she was going to say.

"Mary beat Lizzie's butt. Lizzie ran the whole way home with a broken nose. Your PawPaw raised fighters Rachel. I want you to be a fighter too. You already are. But always remember violence is never the answer." Shelby said as Rachel released the breast from her mouth.

Rachel sat up. She furrowed her brows and looked at her mother very seriously. Shelby looked at the little girl curiously, wondering what Rachel was going to say.

"Momma…we get yogurt now?" Rachel asked

Shelby let out a breath and laughed.

"Yes Tink we can go grocery shopping today." Shelby helped the little girl from the bed.

"Yay! Goccey Shoppin!" Rachel cheered. All of her sadness from yesterday was gone.

Shelby laughed again. Now they both had to get ready for Rachel's first grocery shopping trip.

As they walked into Rachel's room the little girl asked one last question

"Momma, what's da monkey bars?"

* * *

Pulling into the Imperial Grocery Store parking lot was like Wonderland for Rachel.

All of the cars and people, this was all so new to the toddler.

Shelby grabbed her purse and got out of the car. She opened the door to unbuckle an amazed 3 year old.

"Momma where we at?" Rachel let herself be hoisted out of the car.

"The grocery store Tink." Shelby stood Rachel up against the truck. "Don't be afraid. If you feel scared just hold onto me."

Rachel held onto her mother's hand as they made their way across the parking lot and into Imperial.

The grocery store was loud and bright and crowded. Shelby was thinking since it was early and a Tuesday that it wouldn't be so crowded. She didn't want Rachel to be afraid because of all the people. There was still Rachel's fear of men to be dealt with and Shelby didn't know how the little girl would react.

So far the little girl was holding onto her Mother's hand tightly and just observing everything as they walked. Rachel was secretly shaking on the inside. She'd never been to a grocery story before or anywhere with a lot of people for that matter. It had been almost a month since the little girl had been this close to any men. They were all walking past her and Rachel couldn't help but flinch any time she spotted a man that looked even remotely like her Papa.

"Daddy!" A little boy yelled as he ran past Rachel and Shelby into his father's arms. The little boy was showing his father a toy he found in the toy aisle. This confused Rachel and she held onto Shelby's pants leg. Daddies were supposed to be mean.

Shelby noticed Rachel's flinch and scooped the girl up into her arms. Rachel immediately wrapped her arms around Shelby's neck and buried her head into her mother's neck. She whimpered when Shelby began to hum and rub her back.

Shelby felt like it was déjà vu even though they were in a different place. The mother made her way over to the shopping cart section of the grocery store. Pulling one from the row, she set her purse inside the seat section and next placed Rachel inside of the cart.

The little girl was to busy looking past her mother though. In a few aisles down there was someone watching them. It unsettled Rachel and it was making her tummy hurt. Her attention went back to her mommy though when she was placed inside the cart.

Once inside the seat the two were rolling. Shelby decided to go to the fruit and vegetable, Aisle 3.

All around were fruits and vegetables of different sorts. Rachel was fascinated by all of the different colors of these foods.

Shelby picked up a few fruits that she liked of her own and set them into bags and then inside the cart. She picked up a few that she knew Rachel would need and then turned towards the girl.

"Do you see anything you want Tink?"

Rachel silently nodded. Shelby scooped her out of the cart and set the little girl on her feet. "Go Ahead Baby Girl. You can get anything you like."

Rachel slowly looked around the aisle. She spotted the yellow bananas and scrunched her nose. Shelby noticed Rachel's facial expression and smirked. The little girl truly hated bananas. Rachel spotted the grapes next and she slowly walked over to them.

Turning around to make sure her Momma was following she pointed towards the grapes.

"Grapes, Momma."

Shelby grabbed a bag of green grapes and a bag of purple grapes. "Which ones, green or purple?"

"Uh….green and purple." Rachel chose.

Shelby laughed. "Okay it's settled. We get both." Shelby set the two bags into the cart and followed Rachel to the next fruit she wanted.

The little girl picked out a bunch of assorted fruits like Apples, Oranges, Apricots, Grapefruits and peaches. Next were the vegetables.

Shelby again picked out some that she liked and waited for Rachel to pick her own.

Rachel walked over to some orange things and picked them up.

"Momma whats dis?"

"Those are carrots Rachel. Taste very good and are very healthy." Shelby took the carrots from Rachel and set them in the cart.

"Can we have all dese for dinner?" Rachel asked as she picked out some Brussels sprouts. She loved Brussels sprouts. They tasted like baby cabbage and her Momma made those the other night.

"Yes. Now Rachel we need more vegetables so I want you to grab everything that I tell you okay?" Shelby stood behind the little girl.

Shelby figured that she could help Rachel learn the colors and the names of the fruit right now. The little girl should've started preschool this upcoming fall but they would have to see. Preschool starts at the age of 3 and you go for 2 years and when you are five you start kindergarten. Since Rachel's birthday was kind of late in the year Shelby didn't know if a school would let her come or if she would have to go next year. It didn't hurt for Rachel to learn now. Shelby is an English teacher after all.

It was like a treasure hunt for Rachel and the little girl was having so much fun.

She'd already retrieved a whole list of foods. Avocados, Bell Peppers (she was fascinated by the shape of these vegetables), celery, cauliflower and a bunch of other vegetables.

They'd gone through 4 other aisles and grabbed every other healthy food. Now was the time for the yogurts and everything else the little girl would want.

Shelby grabbed 2 jugs of 2% milk and some cheese.

"Rachel here is the yogurt. Get any one that looks good okay?"

There were shelves on top of shelves with yogurt and Rachel didn't know which to choose from. Rachel saw some that she liked but there was nothing that really caught her eye. But then she recognized a few yogurts that she'd seen on TV.

The one with the white rabbit was the one that Rachel was searching for though. And there it was on the second shelf. Rachel wanted to get to the yogurt but she didn't know how. The grocery store had some kind of open freezer thing under the shelves with other foods in them.

Rachel looked to her momma for help.

Shelby knew what the little girl was asking and picked her up. Rachel giggled; her mother's hands on her sides were tickling her. With her good arm Rachel grabbed the six-pack of yogurt and threw it into the cart.

Shelby set her back onto her feet. The little girl began to run off, she was ready to get more stuff. "Mon Momma! Time for cookies!" Rachel yelled

A few onlookers laughed at the little girls antics.

An old lady stopped Shelby when she reached the little girl. The lady pulled out a dollar from her wallet and handed it to Rachel.

"You keep being a cute little girl. Always listen to your Momma." The old lady said and walked away "She's beautiful miss."

Shelby thanked the woman. She knelt down in front of Rachel.

"Look Momma. I gotta dollah." Rachel showed her mother the money. "Now we can buy da squishy chair!" Rachel smiled.

"Sweetie that's good." Shelby took the dollar and slipped it into Rachel's pocket so the little girl wouldn't lose it. "And you are going to need a lot more dollars than that Tink." Shelby knew she would need to have the stranger talk with Rachel soon.

"How many dollahs Momma?" Rachel pouted "five?"

Shelby smiled again "I'm afraid not but I'll take you to the store soon and you'll find out and stop pouting."

Rachel stopped pouting and muttered and okay.

"Besides Tink. We have to get cookies."

Rachel immediately perked up as she remembered what they were going to get.

She pulled her mother down the aisle and the cart was forgotten momentarily.

Almost an hour later the mother and daughter had a shopping cart full of food.

Most were what Rachel would need to gain weight and stay healthy.

Once in the checkout line Rachel had become quiet again. This person was watching her again.

Shelby noticed and tried to get the little girls attention.

"Baby, hey what's wrong?" Shelby looked to what Rachel was looking at.

As she saw was the candy aisle.

"Nothing Momma." Rachel muttered.

Shelby was trying to figure out what had happened between now and when she and Rachel were choosing cases of water. She decided not to worry too much since it was their turn in line.

"Oh aren't you just the cutest thing." The cashier gushed.

"I not cute. I ugly. You can't say dat." Rachel told the cashier.

"Okay?" The cashier looked to Shelby with questioning eyes.

"I mistakenly let her watch Toddlers and Tiaras last night. Darn that honey boo boo." Shelby lied.

The cashier just awkwardly smiled and finished ringing up everything.

The total came up to $400.12 but Shelby wasn't stressing it. Her paycheck more than just covered all of her expenses and they would now also cover Rachel's. As long as this made her baby girl happy she would do it.

* * *

After everything and everyone was in the car Shelby began to drive. She would glance into the backseat at Rachel. The little girl was quietly watching the scenes go by.

The golden arches came into view and Rachel's eyes lit up.

"Go dare Momma!" Rachel wiggled in her seat as she pointed towards the famous restaurant.

"McDonald's? That's where you want to go?" Shelby asked as she turned into the parking lot.

"Yea!" Rachel replied.

They rode past this place with the yellow lights a lot. She always wondered what was in there. Now was the perfect time in her little mind.

Shelby took a second to think about the groceries. She decided nothing would be too bad if they left in less than thirty minutes. She got Rachel out of the car and the two made their way inside.

The look on Rachel's face when they walked into the grocery store was nothing compared to the little girl's face right now.

"Momma I want a toy." Rachel whispered up at her mother. She was scared that if she spoke too loud that she would be in trouble. She didn't know how she was supposed to act in this establishment. When she would go somewhere like this with her fathers they would tell her how to act first.

"Why are you whispering? And okay." Shelby picked the little girl up and carried her to the front counter.

"Welcome to McDonalds. How may I help you today?" A bright and young worker smiled at the pair.

"Yes I would like new fresh salad. For my daughter I would like a happy meal with apple dippers and chocolate milk." Shelby ordered for the two. She didn't know how healthy all of this would be for Rachel but decided to indulge the girl just once. "Plus two small vanilla ice creams in a cup."

Vanilla was easier to wash if Rachel made a mess on her clothes.

"Will that be all ma'am?"

Shelby cringed at the word ma'am. She was only 24 and hardly a ma'am.

"Yes."

"Okay total is $10.23 and your name is?"

"Shelby. And where is your bathroom." Shelby paid. Rachel had whispered in her ear that she was wet and needed a diaper change.

The worker pointed towards the bathroom and informed Shelby the food would be done shortly.

Shelby smiled and carried the little girl into the 2 stall bathroom.

She laid the girl out onto the changing table station. She proceeded to change Rachel's diaper.

A woman came out of one of the stalls. She glanced at Shelby and Rachel and then went to wash her hands. As she washed she kept glancing back at the two.

"Don't you think she's a little too big and old to be in diapers? A little too much coddling in my opinion." The woman dried her hands.

Shelby looked up at the woman. "Well that's too bad I didn't ask for your opinion. And that's a little too much spray tan for a woman so old don't you think? I mean it is winter. But that's just my opinion." Shelby scooped Rachel up and walked out of the bathroom.

The woman's jaw was on the floor.

Their food was ready and the mother and daughter were currently sitting inside of the Playscape area. Rachel was eating her nuggets and watching the other kids play.

"Rachel have you ever had any ice cream?" Shelby asked wiping her hands. She was done with her salad and eating her own ice cream.

"No Momma. I not ever had Ice cream." Rachel looked at the food in question.

"Well taste. You are all done with the food so here is your desert." Shelby pushed the cup gently in front of the little girl.

Rachel used her spoon and scooped some of the ice cream into her mouth.

The little girl gasped and began to scoop more into her mouth. This was delicious.

"Easy there, tiger. It's not going anywhere." Shelby told Rachel. "Is it any good?"

"Its lotta good Momma." Rachel smiled and scooped more ice cream into her mouth.

Out of the corner of her eye the little girl could see someone sitting by themselves.

It was the person from the grocery store.

"Momma we go home now?" Rachel asked. She didn't want to be at McDonalds anymore.

"I thought you wanted to play?" Shelby asked

Rachel just shook her head and stood up.

"Okay. Lets clean up here and then we can go home." Shelby began to gather up their trash.

Rachel grabbed a few things to throw into the garbage and made her way to the trash can in the corner. The little girl easily threw the trash away and turned around.

Her heart almost fell out of her chest at who was standing in front of her. She was frozen in fear. The person made a shushing motion at Rachel and evilly smiled.

Shelby gathered all the trash and went to the trash can. Where was Rachel?

She began to panic as she threw the trash away and looked around the playscape.

"Rachel!" She yelled but there was no reply from the little girl.

She looked everywhere.

Grabbing her purse and Rachel's coat from the table she went back into the eating part of the restaurant.

"Rachel!? Has anyone seen my daughter Rachel?" Shelby yelled out.

Everyone shook their heads.

"I'll help you find her ma'am." A man nearby volunteered." What does she look like?"

"Um she's 3 years old. Long brown hair, that's in pigtails today. She has on a purple sweater and blue jeans with black ugg boots. She doesn't have on a coat. She has brown eyes. And um a pink cast on her left arm." Shelby described the little girl.

Everyone began to search around the McDonalds for the missing 3 year old.

Shelby walked past the spray tan woman and her friends.

"The little girl probably needed some air. God knows how uncomfortable those diapers are." The woman muttered to one of her friends.

Shelby stopped in her tracks. This was not the time to beat up a 40 year old tan wanna be. She had to find her daughter and fast.

"Miss! She's here. Come quick." A teen boy yelled from one of the doors. He instructed Shelby to follow him.

The two ran into the back of the McDonalds where the dumpster was.

There between a crowd of people was a shaken and crying Rachel.

Shelby dropped to her knees in the snow and pulled Rachel into her arms.

The little girl sobbed into her mother.

Shelby stood the girl up and checked her over for injuries. "Baby what happened? Are you okay?"

Rachel simply shook her head and curled back into Shelby

Someone yelled that the police where on their way. Shelby didn't care though. She needed to get her baby home. She would call Harmon later but for now she needed to get Rachel out of there. She ran to her car and placed Rachel in her seat and drove off.

* * *

Once home Shelby carried Rachel into the apartment while the doormen from downstairs carried in the groceries. She placed away whatever needed to be frozen or refrigerated but left everything else in the kitchen still in bags.

She sent Mary and Harmon long texts about what happened.

For now she would give Rachel a bath and then the two would talk and then sleep.

The two were in the bath in no time and Rachel didn't even fight her mother.

Shelby sat inside the warm bath water with Rachel in her lap. The little girl was silent as her mother washed her hair.

"Baby, I know you were sad and scared. Mommy's so sorry that this happened." Shelby rubbed the shampoo into the girl's hair. Rachel hadn't made a sound since they started their bath. "I hope that you will be able to tell me what happened. Can you do that?"

Rachel simply shook her head and buried her face in her mother's neck. The little girl was all out of tears. She just sat mutely in her mother's arm as Shelby bathed the two of them. This was seriously breaking Shelby's heart. She didn't know how to fix this. If she had only kept her eyes on the three year old this wouldn't have happened. She turned away for one second and she guessed that's all it took. All it took for this person to take her daughter and scare them both half to death.

She was thinking this sort of joke and she wanted to know why. Her baby girl was breaking right in front of her and she didn't even know how to help her.

Getting out of the bath Rachel's whole mood changed.

Shelby tried to help the little girl get dressed but Rachel had simply yelled at her mother.

"I gots it. I a big girl. I do it by myself."

Shelby felt her heart drop into her stomach at Rachel's words.

It was now bed time and Shelby was standing in the doorway of Rachel's bedroom.

"Rach its time for bed. Come on." Shelby held out her hand for Rachel to take.

Instead the little girl climbed into her own bed and turned over.

"Rachie has to sleep in her own bed. I a big girl. Nobody to help me. I have to be a big girl or else…" Rachel simply said. "Please Go Away."

Shelby let out a small sob. Why was Rachel turning her away? All of the other times the toddler had been afraid or had a setback, she would want to cuddle into Shelby.

"Please tell me what's wrong baby. Do you want Nibbles? Would that help?" Shelby moved over to sit on the edge of Rachel's bed.

"No. No more nibbles. I a big girl. Now go way!" Rachel yelled.

Shelby broke out in sobs as she left the room.

She closed the door and slid down against it. She would never leave Rachel fully alone.

Right now the only thing she knew to do was cry. Shelby pulled her phone out of her robe pocket and dialed the only number that came to mind now.

"Mom? It's Shelby" The young mother sobbed into the phone.

Rachel was in her room crying her eyes out. Her whole body and mind was screaming to run to her mother and jump into her arms. All she wanted was to be comforted by her momma but she couldn't. She'd been told to be a big girl which meant no more being Momma's baby girl. God she hated this but she had to otherwise her and Momma would get hurt. She didn't want her momma to be hurt. She hated seeing her momma hurt but she had to do what he said. Or else bad things would happen.

Rachel cried for hours and fell asleep to her mother's heartbroken voice outside of the door. She fell into a deep but restless sleep. She couldn't run away from this even in her dreams. No one could keep help her now.

**A/n: So good, bad or ugly? God you guys don't know how good it felt to write these characters. I really do enjoy writing this story. So did I do Rachel's first McDonald's and grocery store visit justice? Who do you think the person that took Rachel is? Review and let me know what you think. Thank you all for everything. I'm truly grateful for all of you. When I win my first academy award I will personally thank each and every one of you…**

**-LSAM**


	11. A Mother's Love

Little Girl Lost

By:LockedSoulsAM

Summary: Every year on December 18th, Shelby Corcoran rides around aimlessly lost in thought, mourning the death of her baby girl. The little girl that three years ago she was supposed to give up for adoption. It hits midnight and Shelby runs into something she thought she lost forever.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and any of the characters. I do own this story line and the ideas and new characters that come with it. **

**A/N: OMG! Who watched OUAT Sunday? I didn't but I watched the little clips on IG. The feels I had seeing Regina and Robin Hood.**

**Ok I need your help. I'm looking for a Shelby/Rachel story with a baby Beth. **

**In it Rachel convinces Shelby to get a pool built in the backyard. Rachel gets a spanking one day because Shelby warned her about leaving the pool gate open in case Beth somehow got out of the house. Shelby also catches Rachel and Jesse in the pool one night. That's all I can remember but I don't remember the name of the story oh and Shelby was good friends with Judy Fabray. So please help me find it if you recognize these details. **

**Sorry if takes so long to update. We don't have Wi-Fi at my house. I use my phones hotspot and an ancient laptop. I wish I could get a new one but that's probably not going to be for a while. **

**I think you guys are going to be really surprised by who took Rachel or not. Even I am surprised that I came up with it. **

**But anyway here's chapter 11. **

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

Chapter 11: A Mother's love

'Ding, ding' The Iphone rang, signaling that it was dying, in Shelby's hand.

Shelby shot up and her hand immediately went to her neck. It was from sleeping in the same upright position all night. She stood up and looked inside of Rachel's room. The toddler was still sleeping.

It was still breaking Shelby's heart at seeing her little girl push away from her. Shelby was just starting to get the hang of motherhood and she now felt like she failed Rachel once again. She wanted to know what this person said to her little girl. Why they had taken her little girl. She wanted to know what was going through Rachel's head at the time. But most of all what was going through the little girls head right now?

Shelby walked across the hall into her room and sat on the bed. She took a deep breath.

'Ding, ding' the phone rang again.

Shelby looked down at the phone and sighed.

Reaching over and behind the night stand, she connected the phone to the charger.

Last night was one of the hardest nights for Shelby. Ever since Rachel came home the little girl would sleep cuddled up into Shelby. There was not one night that Shelby even thought of making the little girl sleep in her own room, at least not yet anyway.

Shelby knows there would be a time where she would need for Rachel to be comfortable enough to sleep in her own room, but she didn't think it would be this soon.

She took a moment to think over everything that happened yesterday and to replay the whole day in her head and see if she missed anything.

Nothing came to mind.

But when her mind went back to the grocery store, she remembered Rachel nervously sitting in the cart and staring at something.

Shelby knew something had obviously caught the little girl's attention and she thought maybe the little girl was being cautious and watching any person that walked past them.

Maybe Rachel attempted kidnapper was at the grocery store. Was he following them the whole day? Only letting Rachel see him for some reason? Who would taunt a 3 year old in that way? The only people that she knew personally that would do this were Hiram and Leroy. But Leroy was currently in a Lima Police Station jail and Hiram was god knows where. Was someone helping them?

Shelby would have to go over all of this with Harmon.

She made her way back into the hallway. Her intent was to go into Rachel's room and wake the little girl up but she was stopped by small whimpers and cries coming from another room in the apartment. The cries seemed far away.

Shelby followed the noises.

Turning to the right she stepped into the hallway that led to the other hallways and the living room. There were lots of ways to get around the house and the living room had 3 exits/entrances. Currently she was facing the door of the living room closest to her and Rachel's room.

If she turned left now and walked down a little she would be in the main hallway that, if you turned left you would lead to the kitchen, dining room and her office plus the front door. If you turned right you would be going in the direction of the 3rd bedroom, 2nd bathroom and laundry room and an entrance to the living room.

That's what she meant by her bedroom and the other bedrooms were on the other sides of the apartment. All that was in the hallway of her bedroom was her room, the bathroom that was also her en suite, Rachel's bedroom and the linen/storage room. It was a huge apartment which made it hard for Shelby to find where the cries were coming from. She knew they were Rachel's and she knew she needed to get to her daughter fast.

Everything in the house was baby proofed but Shelby knew toddlers were creative and would find ways to get into trouble.

She heard the cries and sniffling get louder. Deciding the noise was coming from the 3rd bedroom hallway, Shelby walked through the living room.

She heard water running and panic. What in the world could the little girl be doing?

She opened the bathroom door and found nothing.

The next option was the Laundry room and Shelby was sure she warned Rachel about going in here. Shelby stood next to the door and listened. It sounded as though Rachel was trying to keep quiet.

Shelby took the handle in her hand and quickly opened the door.

Several emotions ran through her body at what she was seeing. Confusion, Anger, and Heartache were some to name.

Right in front of her, Rachel was sitting on top of the dryer and the washing machine was open with the water running. **(A/N: Yes Shelby has a top open washing machine. Those are the only ones I am familiar with. That is all.) **

The little girl was sniffling and trying to put her bed sheets and something else into the running washing machine. The little girl had watched her mother do the laundry multiple times. It didn't seem very hard all you had to do was turn a few knobs and pull plus pour some of the detergent in and you were set. It was that easy in Rachel's head. She didn't know what any of those knobs said but she didn't really care. She had to be a big girl and clean her sheets on her own.

"Rachel what are you doing in here?" Shelby stepped closer to the little girl.

That's when Shelby's nose was hit with the strong odor of urine. Shelby looked up at Rachel and noticed the girl was wearing different pajamas than last night. She realized that when Rachel pushed her away last night that she wasn't able to put the diaper on the girl. Rachel must have had an accident and came in here to wash her clothes and sheets before Shelby saw. Shelby was thinking now would be a good time to start potty training the little girl. She'd go over it in a few days.

The little girl let out a quiet sob and continued to put her clothes in the machine.

Shelby picked up the bottle of washing detergent and weighed it. Last night it was a full bottle and now it was empty. Rachel must have poured the whole thing into the machine.

"Oh Rachel baby." Shelby cooed. She laid a finger under the 3 years old chin and softly forced the little girl to look up at her. With her other hand she turned the washing machine off. "Baby why didn't you come get me?"

Rachel whimpered "I have to be a big girl Momma. You can't help me no mores. You get hurt Momma. He said so."

Shelby quickly scoops the girl up. She ignores the fact that the little girl will need a bath and a diaper.

"Rachel you aren't a big girl yet. You are my baby and I need for you to ask me for help for stuff like this. I'm your mommy and I want to help you. I don't care what that man said." Shelby brushed the little girl's hair out of her face to see Rachel's brown eyes.

Tears slipped out of the toddler's eyes and onto her cheeks. "No Momma! I get down. Can walk by myself." She tried to wriggle out of Shelby's arms.

Shelby just held on tighter to the little girl.

She stepped out of the laundry room and turned off the light. She held Rachel in her arms as she made her way back to her en suite bathroom.

"Momma." Rachel whined.

"It's okay Rachel. You need a bath and I'm going to give you one. Then we can talk." Shelby gave the little girl a kiss on the forehead and set her on her feet as she started the bath water.

Rachel began to shake her head furiously and back away.

Shelby crouched down and attempted to grab the girl's hand. Rachel snatched it away so quickly that it caused her to trip over the rug and fall over. She hit her elbow on the end of the bathtub, hard. The little girl sat on her bottom clutching her elbow.

"No baths Momma. No he gonna hurt me." Rachel cried.

Shelby quickly got down onto her knees and pulled the little girl in her arms. For a minute Shelby pictured herself back when she was 5, clutching her own elbows, she knew Rachel looked like her when she was that age but right now the little girl was a sad spitting image of the little girl she once was.

"Momma. Hurts." Rachel cried. She was ignoring everything the man had told her and showed her mother her injured elbow.

Shelby examined the girls elbow in question. There was a bruise quickly forming and Shelby knew it would be tender for a while. Shelby lightly touched it and Rachel reaction was a low hiss.

"No don't touch. Hurts." Rachel whimpered.

"I know baby. But what's wrong? You usually okay during baths." Shelby carried the little girl into the kitchen. She was slightly reveling in the fact that Rachel was letting her comfort her.

"Can't say. No bath momma." Rachel whispered.

"Not now but you have to take one soon Rachel other wise you are going to be a very stinky little girl and we don't want that do we?" Shelby set the little girl onto the counter top.

Rachel watched as her mother went into the freezer and got out an ice pack.

The mother held it to Rachel's elbow. The little girl hissed again but she could feel the pain slightly going away.

"Rachel I want you talk to me today. I know you don't want to but the only way to help you and keep you safe is if you tell me what happened." Shelby was eye to eye with the little girl. Rachel lowered her head and didn't say a word.

Shelby thought for a second. What was a way for the little girl to feel safe? She knew that Rachel wanted to tell her what happened but she was still scared. An idea popped into her head. She scooped the little girl back into her arms. She still held the ice pack to the little girl's elbow. Rachel laid her head on her mother's shoulder and wondered where her Momma was taking her.

Shelby walked into her room and straight into the walk in closet. She remembered Belle saying that they would always find Rachel inside of the janitor's closet after a nightmare.

Shelby was thinking that maybe closets were a hiding place for Rachel. A sense of safety was what the girl needed and wanted.

Shelby set Rachel onto her feet. She closed the closet door and kneeled in front of the little girl.

"Okay Rachel. I want to talk to you."

Rachel nodded and held the ice pack to her elbow now.

"I love you. Do you hear me? I love you. I love you so much and nothing can ever change that." Shelby looked into the little girl's chocolate eyes as she spoke. "Nothing that you do or nothing that anyone else does that can change that. I love you Rachel and I always will. I love you more than you will ever know Rachel."

Rachel looked back into her mother's eyes and took in what her mother was saying. A warm feeling went through her body. Gazing into Shelby's eyes she knew the woman wasn't lying. Everyone always lied to the little girl, but Shelby, her Momma, was not one of those people.

"I know yesterday you felt scared and alone, but Rachel I want you to know that you are not alone in this. I am your Momma and I want you to feel safe. I want you to be able to tell me what's hurting or bothering you. You can tell me anything and I will never be mad at you. I just want you to be happy. I want you to be able to be a little girl if only for a while longer, because you deserve that Rachel. I'm really sorry about what happened yesterday and I know I should have been watching you and asking you how you were feeling." Shelby paused for a moment to make sure that Rachel was listening.

"I know that you are a little angry at me for letting this happen. I don't want you to be but I know that you are. I am supposed to be protecting you but I can't even understand you sometimes which makes you angry. I just want you to feel safe and loved and I hope it's enough for you. So please baby don't be afraid and please tell me how you are feeling. I love you Rachel." Tears begin to slide down Shelby's cheeks as she cried.

Rachel immediately felt sad. She'd promised a while ago that she wasn't going to make her Momma cry and now she did. She had to let her Momma know how she was feeling. About what was in her heart and her head.

Rachel dropped the ice pack and launched her tiny body into her Mommy's arms. This knocked Shelby onto her butt, but she just wrapped her arms tight around the little girl.

"I sorry Momma. No cry please." Rachel cried into Shelby's hair. "I tell you. I scared. Momma I afraid. I no wanna get hurt Momma." The little girl wrapped her arms around Shelby's neck the best that she could.

"Oh Baby." Shelby cooed as she rubbed Rachel's back. She sat the girl up in her arms.

"I love you much Momma. I no wanna talk now. Please no talking Momma. I tell you but not now." Rachel pleaded.

"I don't know sweetie." Shelby wiped Rachel face free of snot and tears with the sleeve of her pajama shirt.

"Please." Rachel whimpered. "I no know how to say Momma."

"Today we are talking about it Rachel. We need to. I understand that you don't understand but we need to talk about it today so that the police can find him."

Rachel nodded and leaned back into her mother. She used her own sleeve to wipe to Shelby's face.

Shelby let out a soft laugh. "Thanks Mom."

* * *

After a few moments of cuddling and silence Rachel finally let her Momma give her a bath. The little girl was shaking the whole time but Shelby made sure to keep her engaged in conversation. They even sang a song together. 'The Itsy Bitsy Spider' was a new song that Rachel hadn't heard before. She wasn't sure if she liked it but she knew she liked when her Momma sang to her.

Now they were both sitting at the kitchen island finishing up breakfast. They both were sporting damp hair and lounge clothes. Shelby didn't think she wanted to take Rachel out today and she informed Harmon of this and to come to the house to ask Rachel a few questions. She only hoped that the little girl could answer them.

"Are you done baby girl?" Shelby held out her hand for Rachel's plate.

"Yes Momma." Rachel said in a trance. She seemed to be thinking about something and this time Shelby noticed. The little girl watched her mother set the dishes into the dishwasher.

Shelby turned back to the little girl and noticed the little in Rachel's eyes. It was a curious and questioning look as though the little girl wanted to say something but she was scared to let it out.

" Rachel is there something that you want to say? Is there something bothering you?" Shelby stepped around the counter to stand next to the little girl sitting on the stool.

Rachel looked up at Shelby and subtly glanced down at Shelby's chest.

The 3 year old hunched her shoulders and looked back down. Shelby noticed the action and figured out what Rachel wanted and was scared to ask. She thought that maybe after last night the little girl was afraid to ask her Momma for it.

"Rachel do you want Nibbles?" Shelby softly asked. Rachel looked at her mother

"I a big girl." Rachel whispered.

"You're a big girl but big girls can always spend time with their Mommas. I want to take care of you Rachel. C'mon." Shelby held her hand out.

The little girl took it without hesitation and slipped off of the stool.

Shelby led the little girl into Rachel's room and sat in the rocking chair. She picked Rachel up and sat the girl on her lap. She lifted the bottom of her shirt and moved her left bra cup out of the way. Rachel leaned into her mother immediately latched onto the breast.

Shelby whimpered a little. She missed this feeling. She knew that Rachel missed it too by the way the girl was suckling. Shelby brushed Rachel's hair out of the way.

"See baby girl. This is something that no one can ever take from us."

Rachel simply suckled and looked into her mother's eyes.

She truly loved her Momma and she knew that the woman was telling the truth.

After about 30 minutes of the little girl just suckling and cuddling with her Momma they were finishing up.

Shelby and Rachel were lying on Rachel's newly remade bed. She'd changed the sheets and the bed spread and laid some new mattress protectors under the sheets. The two were under the cover and snuggling. They both were almost asleep when the doorbell rang.

Shelby's eyes popped open. Who could this possibly be? Harmon and his partner weren't coming until 4 and it was only 1:30. Shelby made sure Rachel was sleeping before walking out of the room and making her way to the front door.

She looked through the peep hole of the double doors (front door) and saw nothing.

That was strange. She opened the left door and stepped out slightly; looking both ways she saw no sign of anyone. There were only 2 other apartments on this floor and Shelby didn't hear anyone go into the doors.

She also wondered how the person got in. The doormen would usually buzz her if someone came. Shelby began to step out of the door more but her bare feet hit something.

There was a vase of red orchids which were her favorite flowers, a dog collar and a stuffed animal. Shelby picked up the items and walked back into the house. She kicked the door closed with her foot and read the card inside of the flowers. It read:

"_You may want to put these in water. Since you are so good at saving things. _

_I know many things about you Shelby and I have known that these were your favorite flowers for a long time. Take care of this just like you take care of that mixed breed mutt._

_I delivered this myself. _

_-Your admirer._

_P.s. tell the mutt to remember what I said." _

Shelby read the note over and over again. This was getting to be really creepy.

This person obviously knew about her and knew about Rachel. But how did they know where she lived and what kind of car she drove? She examined the dog collar .The only thing on it were the initials R.E.B.

Shelby set the items on the table and pulled her phone out of her back pocket. Her hands were shaking as she went to her contacts and tapped on Harmon's number.

Just then Rachel stepped into the hallway. She'd turned over in her sleep only to find that her Momma was in the bed with her. She'd gotten out of bed to search for the woman. Stepping closer to her mother she sensed that something was wrong and she noticed Shelby's shaking hands.

"Mommy what's wrong? You kay?" Rachel tugged on her mother's pant leg.

"Yea Rachel I'm fine. Mommy's fine. I just have to make a phone call." Shelby lifted Rachel into her arms.

"Hello Harmon. I think I need you to come earlier than 4."

* * *

Shelby closed the door as Harmon and his partner stepped inside of the apartment.

"Shelby Corcoran this is my partner Amanda Lopez. Amanda this is Shelby Corcoran." Harmon introduced the two.

"You work at Carmel High School don't you?" Detective Lopez asked.

"Yea I do." Shelby shook the woman's hand. How did all of these random people know her?

"My younger sister attends school there. She is always talking about your music class and how she wishes you will coach Vocal Adrenaline." Amanda explained.

"Oh yes. I remember the Lopez kid. She is very…entertaining." Shelby smiled.

"That's one word to describe her." Lopez smiled.

Shelby led the two detectives into the living room. Rachel was currently in her room watching Doc McStuffins on Shelby's TV.

"Please sit." She instructed them

The two sat. Amanda looked around the living room.

"You have a nice home. I thought only rich people lived in Carmel." Amanda complimented. "This is awesome. I didn't know people like you lived here.

Shelby raised a brow at the woman as she sat beside Harmon. Amanda was on the other end.

"Not that you're not poor or anything. Are you rich? I mean I'm saying you're Jewish and you don't see many people out here…well I do see people of all kinds out here its just... I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent and we're all…" Amanda rambled

Harmon just looked curiously at the girl.

"I'll shut up now." Amanda put her face in her hands.

Shelby laughed. "Its okay I know what you mean. When I first moved here it was very different but now it's more diverse."

"So you said that this vase and toy arrived here earlier with no return address or anything?" Harmon changed the subject.

"Yes. Rachel and I were getting ready to take a nap and the door bell rang. I answered the door only to find these." Shelby waved her hand at the items on the coffee table.

Harmon looked at the items but didn't pick them up. There could be possible finger prints that could be used even if Shelby touched them.

"Was there a card?" Amanda asked.

Shelby pointed to the card that was next to the vase.

Amanda picked it up and read it.

"Wow so this is obviously a person who knows some stuff about you."

"Yes. Shelby do you know anyone that would know these things outside of immediate family that maybe connected to the Berry's?" Harmon took out a pad and paper.

Shelby shook her head. "No. No one. It was always just them."

"Okay. Well when you said that your daughter was taken yesterday why didn't you wait for the cops to come?" Amanda set the card back down.

"My daughter has been through a lot detective and I wanted to get her out of there as quickly as possible. I needed her to feel safe enough to open up and tell us what happened." Shelby explained.

"Can we talk to her?" Harmon asked.

"Yes. One minute" Shelby told them as she walked into her room to retrieve Rachel.

The little girl was quietly watching the TV and lounging on Shelby's bed while holding onto Lucy.

"Rachel baby they are ready for you. Remember what I said, you are safe and he can't hurt you anymore. They just want to ask you a few questions so they can find him and then they are going to leave, okay?" Shelby sat on the bed next to Rachel.

"Okay." Rachel mumbled and climbed into Shelby's lap.

Shelby carried the little girl back into the living room and sat where she was previously sitting.

"She's a little nervous so please go easy on her. She's not very trusting of men at the moment so Harmon I don't know how well this will go." Shelby settled Rachel in her lap.

"It's okay I have a little cousin around Rachel's age. She's a feisty one but I think I can manage." Amanda smiled. "Hi Rachel I'm Amanda and this is my partner Charlie. We want to ask you a few questions about what happened yesterday is that okay?"

Rachel nodded and hid her face slightly into Lucy's fur.

"Rachel do you know the person that took you?" Harmon started off the questioning.

Rachel nodded.

"Have you known him or her for a long time? Did you see them a lot?" Amanda asked.

"Yes I know him." Rachel answered.

Harmon wrote everything down.

"Where do you know this person from Rachel?" Harmon looked up from the pad.

"My old life." Rachel said simply.

"Rachel when he took you did he say anything scary or bad?"

Rachel looked up at her mother. Shelby kissed Rachel's forehead to reassure the girl.

"Yes. He said that I have to be a big girl cause he was watching me. He know all da moves I make and My Mommy's. He said I have to be mean to Mommy so she can send me back."

Shelby was surprised that Rachel was easily giving off this information and so clearly.

"Did he say anything else?"

"He say he going to be back and I better been a good girl or else he would give me a whooping. I don't wanna whooping Momma." Rachel looked up at Shelby.

Shelby began to get angry. "you're not getting hurt sweetie, remember he can't hurt you."

"Okay Rachel we have a few more questions. What did this man look like? Can you tell us what he was wearing? Amanda asked

"Um hat it look like da color of tomato. Pants and big sweater. He has mean and tired eyes." Rachel explains. "He wears glasses too."

Amanda nodded and made sure that Harmon was writing everything down.

"What color were his eyes? Do you know what type of shoes he was wearing?"

"Eyes like brown and shoes have a check on them." Rachel said.

"Okay we know what we are looking for. Thank you Rachel." Amanda smiled and shook the little girl's hands. She knew the little girl would only be able to describe the man at a minimum and Amanda could see in the child's eyes that she was tired.

Harmon stood up and reached into his coat pocket.

"Rachel I wanted to give you this. You are officially our honorary police detective and when you remember something have your Mommy call us." Harmon held out a small fake police badge.

Rachel eyed Harmon and the badge for a while before taking it . "Thank you Mr. Charlie"

"Momma can I go now?" Rachel asked.

"Yes you can." Shelby let Rachel slip from her lap and watched as the little girl ran out of sight.

"Cute kid. Has good manners." Harmon commented

"Thank you. For everything and if you anything else happens please call us Ms. Corcoran." Amanda shook Shelby's hand again.

"No thank you. You are helping to put some horrible people away." Shelby followed the two out of the door.

"We will make sure extra security is around just in case. I'll call you." Harmon stayed behind and talked to Shelby.

Shelby smiled and thanked him again.

Turning to close the door and once she was in Rachel was standing there holding a baby doll.

"What's wrong Tinker bell? You want to play?"

"I don't wan you to buy anymore more of dese Momma. I just wan you to stay here with me." Rachel simply said as she held out her doll.

Shelby's heart melted. She took the doll from Rachel's hand and set it on the end table.

She scooped the girl up and laid kisses all over a giggling Rachel's face.

"I love you so much Rachel." Shelby squeezed the little girl tighter.

"I love you much too Momma." Rachel kissed Shelby on the lips. "More than you eva know."

Shelby smiled and held Rachel closer.

The only thing in the world that were better than toys was a mother's love.

**A/N: So good, bad or ugly? This stalker is really creepy right? I love little Rachel so much. Do you guys have an idea of who it is? What do you guys think of Amanda? Oh yeah I kind of added to Shelby's apartment. Any suggestions? Review and let me know what you think.**

**-LSAM. **


	12. Unanswered Questions

Little Girl Lost

By:LockedSoulsAM

Summary: Every year on December 18th, Shelby Corcoran rides around aimlessly lost in thought, mourning the death of her baby girl. The little girl that three years ago she was supposed to give up for adoption. It hits midnight and Shelby runs into something she thought she lost forever.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and any of the characters. I do own this story line and the ideas and new characters that come with it. **

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I love how you all caught onto who Amanda is related to. I can promise that nothing new or hurtful will happen to Rachel. She might have flashbacks or something but I'll make sure to put up a trigger warning. This chapter may need one so proceed with caution. **

**I also went out on a whim about the whole breastfeeding doctors appointment thing so…yeah don't sue me. **

**Will we found out who the stalker is this chapter? Maybe, maybe not. Finally we will be seeing one of Shelby's family members soon. **

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

Chapter 12: Unanswered Questions

"I have a doctor's appointment today and I don't know how long that will be. As soon as I can after that I will be on my way." Shelby was on the phone with Harmon. They were discussing times for Shelby to come by and go over any information that they may have found.

As Harmon was about to answer he heard childish giggling from Shelby's end.

"Look Mommy! I can jump high!" Rachel giggles as she jumped on Shelby's bed. The little girl started jumping as soon as her Momma got on the phone and was having the time of her life.

"Be Careful Rachel." Shelby turned towards the little girl.

"Okay Mommy!" Rachel giggled again

"_That's fine with me. I know you also need to take care of other things." Harmon finally spoke. "She sounds so happy and carefree." _

"That's how she shouldbe. I'm happy that she is." Shelby smiled as she watched Rachel bounce on the bed.

"_Well I should let you get back to her." Harmon spoke "I'll see you both later." _

"Okay thank you so much Harmon. I hope we can help in some way." Shelby replied.

Shelby hung the phone up and just watched Rachel for a few more minutes.

Rachel plopped down on her butt and prepared to get back up to jump again.

"Okay my little jumping bean. Its time to put on some clothes .so we can go to the doctors." Shelby caught Rachel in her arms on the last jump.

"I not getting a shot no mores Mommy." Rachel sternly said as she looked into her mother's eyes.

"No you aren't getting a shot because it's not your Doctor's appointment. It's mine." Shelby carried the girl into her own room.

"You get a shot Momma?" Rachel was set atop her own bed. She watched Shelby walk into her walk in closet.

"Probably Tink. But you will be there to protect me right?" Shelby poked her head out of the closet.

"Yes Momma always." Rachel slid off the bed.

Shelby came out of the closet with Rachel's outfit for today. The blue overalls and pink shirt had never been worn before along with most of Rachel's clothes.

Rachel quickly shed her pajamas and raised her arms up for Shelby to put the shirt on her.

"It's going to be pretty cold out today so we have to dress warm. You have to wear thick socks and your snow boots." Shelby helped the girl into her overalls.

"Okay Mommy." A pained look came over Rachel's face once her clothes were on.

"What's wrong baby?" Shelby asked setting down Rachel's socks and boots.

"Itchy! Mommy it's itchy." Rachel jumped up and down while pointing to her left arm. "Can you itch it?"

"Yes I can scratch it just show me where it itches." Shelby sat on the bed while Rachel stood between her legs.

Rachel continued to wiggle while she pointed to a part of her arm that was under the cast.

"Right dare Momma."

Shelby wondered for a second how she was going to scratch under the cast.

"Hurry Mommy. It's itchy." Rachel hissed as she began to wiggle even more.

Shelby quickly stood up and grabbed a nearby pencil on the nightstand.

She softly held onto Rachel's arm and slid the pencil under the small gap between cast and arm. She softly but firmly moved the unsharpened pencil along Rachel's covered wrist. Slowly but surely Rachel's wiggling slowed down until it came to a complete stop.

"Ahh" The little girl sighed. "Thank you Mommy."

Shelby removed the pencil and kissed Rachel's forehead. "You're welcome Tinkerbelle."

"Mommy can I have some grapes now?" Rachel sat down and watched as slid on her socks and boots.

"Very random but yes I'll have to put them in a sandwich bag for you. We have to leave soon." Shelby helped the little girl stand up.

The two walked into the kitchen together.

Rachel twirled around the kitchen as her mother bagged the grapes she asked for.

Shelby stopped for a minute to think. There was no telling how long they would have to wait before Dr. Rowland called her name to be seen. Shelby knew that Rachel would be cranky, hungry and bored. Shelby looked into a cabinet where she had a lunch bag that she used when going to work.

The lunch bag was one of those that would keep your food cold it need be.

Shelby began to fill the bag with small and healthy snacks for the girl. Sun chips, grapes, her pediasure, a v8 juice and some fruit roll ups just for a little sugar.

Once she was done packing she set everything by the door, including Rachel's diaper bag and her purse.

"You ready Mommy?" Rachel twirled into the main hallway.

"Yes put on your coat." Shelby knelt in front of the little girl.

Rachel slid her arms into the coat. Next were her hat and scarf which were easy.

The pink gloves that matched Rachel's pink pea coat seemed to be the hardest considering the little girl was wearing the cast on her left arm. They both could not wait until it could be removed.

* * *

Once that task was overcome and handled the two were out the door.

Shelby had all three bags on one arm and held onto Rachel's hand tightly with the other. She activated the security system and closed the door.

"Mommy who those people?" Rachel whispered up at her mom.

Shelby glanced over to where Rachel was pointing at. Those were the two police officers that were keeping watch around the building. It was already established that one was going to stay here and watch Shelby's apartment and one was going to follow them to the doctor's office.

"Those are Mr. Charlie and Ms. Amanda's friends. They are going to keep us safe." Shelby explained.

These two particular officers worked at the Carmel PD. They were all connected to the Lima Pd, which Carmel was a rich suburb of.

"Oh." Rachel whispered as she held onto her mother's hand.

Shelby was thinking that Rachel needed to be introduced to these people so she wouldn't be afraid of them and if, god forbid, something happened Rachel would be able to ask them for help. She led the little girl over to the two officers.

They both stood up a little straighter when they saw Shelby come their way.

"Hi boys." Shelby smiled at the two. "I just came over here to thank you and to introduce you to my daughter Rachel."

At the sound of her name the little girl hid behind her mother's legs.

"Rachel this is officer Finley and officer Burgess."

The two men knew what Harmon told them about the little girl and were very sympathetic for mother and daughter so they volunteered for the security.

"Hello Rachel" Finley the taller brown haired officer waved to the little girl.

"It's so nice to meet a beautiful princess like yourself, Rachel." Burgess smiled down at the little girl.

Rachel shyly waved back and eyed Burgess. She pulled on her mother's pants leg signaling that she wanted to be picked up.

"Well which one of you is going to follow us to the doctor's office?" Shelby pulled the little girl into her arms. Rachel hid her face in her mother's neck while her own hair covered her face.

"I am. If that's okay with you?" Finley stepped up.

"Of course." Shelby smiled.

Rachel was slightly relieved that it was the nicer looking one that was coming. Mr. Burgess was making her nervous.

"Let me take these bags for you." Finley grabbed the bags from Shelby's hand and followed her out of the building.

Rachel watched Burgess the whole time. As they were walking away Burgess began to make a call. Rachel wondered who he was talking to. It must be pretty important if he was making a call at his work Rachel thought.

* * *

At the doctors office Finley was waiting outside in his car while the mother and daughter went into the office.

Rachel was sitting in her mother's lap and flipping through a magazine. She was observing every picture in the magazine. She'd eaten her grapes and sun chips but now she was getting bored.

"Mommy." She whined." When da doctor comin?"

"I don't know sweetie but we've only been here for 20 minutes." Shelby rubbed Rachel's arms.

"That a long time Momma!" Rachel huffed and sat back in Shelby's arms.

"I know baby I know." Shelby muttered.

There was silence. Rachel was head to chest with her mother. She was looking around the doctor's office and memorizing every face in the office. There weren't many men but Rachel made sure she observed every single one of them.

"Shelby Corcoran?" A nurse called from the doors.

Shelby stood up and helped Rachel into the doors as they made their way into the room.

Shelby was weighed and her height was recorded.

Shelby sat with Rachel in her lap on top of the bed. They were waiting for Doctor Rowland to appear. A nurse stepped in and greeted Shelby.

"Hi Shelby! It so nice to see you and who is this little cutie?"

Rachel sat up straighter "I Rachel…C-Cor- Rachel Corcoran this is my mommy."

Rachel liked this nurse immediately.

"Well aren't you a little doll." The woman smiled as she moved a cart of machine and tools beside the bed. "I didn't know you had a daughter Shelby."

"Yea it's a long story. But she's here now and that's all that matters." Shelby smiled and kissed the top of Rachel's head.

The nurse smiled and began to roll up Shelby's left arm sleeve.

Rachel turned so she could see exactly what the nurse was doing.

"I'm Tammy, Rachel. I'm just checking your mommy's blood pressure." The woman pumped the arm piece up until it was big and tight against Shelby's arm.

Rachel softly touched it. When she was at the doctor's her doctor didn't do this.

The nurse proceeded to check Shelby's vitals and everything else.

"Your blood pressure is a little above average but not too much to worry about. Just try to relax and stay calm and stay away from any spicy foods. Okay Momma?" Tammy smiled at the woman.

Rachel furrowed her brows. She was the only person that was allowed to call her Momma, Momma. If she had to she would kindly tell this woman.

"Mommy." Rachel spoke and leaned into Shelby even more as she stared at the nurse.

Tammy noticed and chuckled "Someone is a little possessive."

Shelby laughed a little too.

The nurse grabbed something from a drawer. A stethoscope. It was the fake ones that you could buy at a dollar store for little kids. She handed the stethoscope to Rachel. The little girl hesitantly took the medical instrument from the nurse. She turned it over a few times.

"Like This Tink." Shelby showed the little girl how to put use the stethoscope.

She put the end to her chest and let the little girl listen.

"Mommy" Rachel gasped "I hear you boobie pumping."

"That's my heart sweetie" Shelby laughed "It's where you will always be."

Tammy swooned. "Dr. Rowland will be in here in 5. He just wants to go over a few things with you and he already has everything prescribed."

"Okay thank you Tammy." Shelby's eyes never left Rachel.

Tammy's heart was going to explode. Shelby had been coming here ever since she was diagnosed with ovarian cancer. The woman was like family through those hard times. Even when Shelby had her surgery she was there. They'd never hung out before but they were friends. It was on Shelby's medical records that she had a baby and Tammy always wondered what happened to the baby. Now she didn't have to wonder. Rachel was beautiful and she knew Shelby was going a great mom to the little girl.

Shelby and Rachel continued to play until there was a soft knock at the door.

Dr. Rowland entered.

"Hey Dr. Rowland. This is my daughter Rachel." Shelby greeted her doctor of almost 3 years.

"Hi Rachel. Hello Shelby" The doctor smiled.

Rachel curled into her mother.

Dr. Rowland knew the situation and wasn't offended when Rachel didn't say anything back. This was nothing out of the ordinary. A lot of children came in with their parents some were shy and some were outgoing. It was just how kids were.

"Okay Shelby I already have the prescription for the Damperidone. The first one is a shot that I will do here. It's to give the pills a little boost. You would take the pills twice a day and come back every month for an additional hormone shot. There are some natural herbs that you can also use to help. Its going to be very pressuring on you body but as long as you do all of this along with the stimulation 8 times a day your milk should start to arrive in as little as 5-8 days. I wrote everything down for you to use as reference. If you need anything else or have anymore questions feel free to call. You will start to see subtle changes such as breast engorgement, nipple sensitivity and maybe even chaffing. But as long as your nipples are not dry when Rachel is suckling there should be no chaffing or cracking. But just to make sure I wrote down some products to use. They are all downstairs in the pharmacy. That's where you can have your prescription filled also." Dr. Rowland explained everything to Shelby.

"It's that easy? Seriously?"

"Yes Shelby. Now these first few days are crucial so if you and Rachel could just stay home and nurse all day then please do it. Everything will fall into place soon. I know she needs the nutrients and she will be surprised."

Rachel' ears perked up at hearing her name but she didn't look up at the doctor.

"Now here is the needle we have been waiting for. I need for you to stand up and pull your pants down slightly. The hormone needs to be inserted on the thigh." Dr. Rowland took the giant need from the nurse that came in and handed it to him.

Rachel gasped "No Momma. You get a shot? He not allowed seeing your privates."

"Yes I'm getting a shot Rachel. Remember Dr. Rowland is helping me. He's not going to see my privates." Shelby assured the girl. She sat Rachel on the bed and stood up.

She unzipped her pants as Dr. Rowland put on gloves.

He wiped the rubbing alcohol onto Shelby's skin. He slowly inserted the giant needle into Shelby's skin.

Rachel watched her mother's face closely to see her reaction. The last shot Rachel had hurt and this needle was a little bigger so Rachel new it would hurt.

Shelby slightly hissed in her head. She was trying to keep a straight face so not to scare Rachel. She knew the little girl was watching her. The needle hurt more than Shelby thought it would but Shelby thought it was maybe a first time thing.

The doctor was done and he put a band-aid onto Shelby's skin.

Shelby stood up straighter and began to zip up her pants but was stopped by Rachel.

The little girl laid her hands over Shelby's.

"Let me see Momma."

Shelby turned the other way so that Rachel could see the band-aid.

"You kay Momma? It hurt?" Rachel began to reach her hand out so she could touch the small wound.

"Yes baby I'm fine and it only hurt a little bit." Shelby fixed her clothes.

Dr. Rowland was writing everything down.

"Okay I'm going to leave you to get everything settled and you can pick up the prescription paper from the front office. Your prescriptions will be downstairs." Dr. Brown smiled as he removed the gloves and shook Shelby's hand. "Bye Rachel."

The little girl slightly waved. She was figuring out that Dr. Rowland was a good guy.

Before Shelby could comprehend what was happening Rachel was climbing onto her mother and wrapped her arms around Shelby's neck.

"I love you much Momma."

"I love you too baby. You are being such a brave little girl today."

Rachel just smiled and squeezed Shelby's neck a little tighter.

* * *

Down in the pharmacy Shelby was walking around with Rachel while waiting for her prescription to be filled.

"Momma I want this." Rachel pouted. The little girl learned that if she pouted Shelby would be putty in her hands.

"What is this?" Shelby asked as she took the yellow box from the little girl's hands. It was a yellow box. Inside of the box was a 100 piece Doc McStuffins puzzle. Shelby was also learning that Rachel was becoming pretty obsessed with the Disney character.

"Okay baby but that's all we're getting." Shelby said.

"Ms. Corcoran!" A voice yelled out from the front counter

Her prescriptions were ready. Shelby was also renting out a really expensive breast pump. She read in multiple places that the breast pump helped to induce lactation. It was a special pump that would let the girl actually suck the nipple and still get milk from the pump.

Shelby paid for everything and gave the pharmacist her insurance card. She was glad that her job at Carmel came with many bonuses and benefits. She was great at what she did and everyone there knew that.

* * *

After everything was paid for the two made their way out of the pharmacy.

Shelby's phoned dinged in her pocket letting her know that she'd gotten a text message.

She stopped in the middle of her walking and let Rachel chase the birds that hadn't flown south just yet. She took her phone out and was confused and terrified by the text.

She sat on a nearby bench and Rachel came to sit with her. Shelby made sure that Rachel was actually sitting next to her while she read the text.

"_Did you find out anything new at the doctor's? I sure hope that nothing is wrong with you or the mutt. Of course It would be much easier to take her if she's sick." _

Before Shelby could finish reading the text two more messages came in.

"_We'd have lots of fun me and you. You look very beautiful today. I also love how Rachel's coat matches her cast. I wonder how that happened." _

"_Me and Rachel have also had lots of fun together. Just ask her I'm pretty sure she'd tell you of all our nights together.;)" _

Shelby almost puked at the last text message.

She looked around and tried to figure out where this person was.

Shelby quickly scooped Rachel up and ran to her car.

"Hey Shelby are you okay?" Finley stepped out of his car.

"No! We need to get to Lima PD and fast." Shelby shouted to him.

She threw all of the bags into the trunk. She made sure Rachel was strapped in and she quickly drove away. Finley was on her tail as he followed her. Shelby was making sure not to drive to fast with Rachel in the car and with all of the ice on the road.

* * *

At the precinct Shelby rushed in and showed Harmon and Amanda all of the texts.

Harmon was talking to Shelby as Amanda took the phone to their intelligence part of the precinct to see if they could trace the phone.

"I honestly don't know who this person is." Shelby

"I'm crossing out Leroy since he is currently downstairs in one of our cells. I don't think Hiram would be dumb enough to get so close to Rachel when half of Ohio is looking for him. This person, whoever it is, obviously knows Rachel really well. We've interrogated Leroy to no end but he seems to not be budging. Now I'm going to show you the grocery surveillance camera we found something but it's not much."

Harmon turned the computer screen towards Shelby.

Rachel was currently sitting at Amanda's desk playing angry birds on Shelby's iPad and Shelby hoped she would be distracted for a little while longer.

Shelby looked at the tapes. The first one showed a few videos of her and Rachel walking around and picking up several groceries. Harmon zoomed in and pointed

"See there. We checked every person on video that matched Rachel's description and we found him" Just as Rachel described there was a man standing far away from the mother and daughter but he was obviously watching. He'd somehow caught Rachel's attention.

Harmon showed Shelby a few more of the grocery store tapes and went on to the McDonald's tapes.

Shelby held back tears as she watched her baby be taken away. She saw the fear in Rachel's eyes when the little girl was cornered by this man.

"We can't see his face. He obviously knew where every single camera and how to hide his face." Harmon explained. "We're still trying our hardest to find him. But don't worry I promise we will find him Shelby." He laid a hand on Shelby's shoulder and handed her a box of tissues.

Rachel who stopped playing her angry birds heard her mother sniffle.

She slid out of the chair and walked around the desk to climb into Shelby's lap.

She hugged the little girl.

"You kay Mommy? Why ya crying again?" Rachel pouted.

"Yes I was just watching something that made me sad. But I'm fine. Can I have another hug?" Shelby tearfully answered. Rachel hugged Shelby again and proceeded to wipe her mother's tears with the tissue. Shelby laughed "Thank you baby."

"You welcome Mommy. No more crying" Rachel told her mother.

"Okay baby." Shelby kissed the little girl.

Harmon and Amanda watched the potential hallmark scene in front of them.

Amanda finally spoke after a few seconds.

"Sorry to interrupt this beautiful and heartbreaking scene but there is no new news. They couldn't trace the number because it was one of those disposable phones."

Shelby let the information sink in. "I though those only existed in the movies."

"Nope they are very much real and whoever this perp is used one." Amanda sat down.

"I just want to find him. I can't think of someone terrorizing you two like this." Harmon was beginning to get frustrated. "I feel so guilty that we haven't found him yet."

"Don't it's not your fault. I'm grateful for all you are doing." Shelby assured him.

Amanda nodded in agreement.

Just as Harmon was about to respond the sound of tiny footsteps filled their ears.

Before their eyes could catch up with them a little brown haired girl ran past them and jumped into Amanda's arms.

"Mandy!" The little girl shrieked.

Amanda quickly caught the little girl into her arms before her feet could hit the ground again.

"Hi Tana what are you doing here?" Amanda asked

"My Mami said we come to bring you linner." The little girl smiled

"Santana! What did I tell you about running?" Maribel Lopez came into view.

"You said don't do it Mami. But I just had to see Mandy, I missed her all day Momma." Little Santana responded

"I missed you too pequena." Amanda told the little girl. She kissed Maribel's cheek. "Thank you Auntie Maribel for my lunch/dinner."

"Oh you know Hija. I told you're mother when she died that I would always take care of you and your little sister. I'm just doing my part." Maribel set the brown paper bag onto the table.

"So what did you get me?" Amanda asked Santana.

"Your favorite Chili Cheese Fries with extra cheese." The little girl wiggled out of Amanda's arms.

Santana walked over to Harmon. "Wassup Charlie." The little climbed into Harmon's lap.

"Hey Santana." Harmon gave the little girl a kiss on the cheek. There was no secret that 4 year old Santana had the hugest crush on Harmon. "How are you Snixx?"

Snixx was the nickname that Santana had given herself last year.

"I'm good. Can you show me your gun again?" Santana asked a little too loudly.

"I would hope you aren't showing little girl's guns are you, Charlie?" Shelby who'd been silent the whole time asked

"Yes I would hope not. Especially not to my self proclaimed Gangster?" Maribel folded her arms and glared at Harmon.

"No. I –I no she's..." Harmon struggled to find the words. With both Shelby and Maribel glaring at him he didn't stand a chance.

"It's not a real gun Mami. Dang! It's a toy." Santana said in a duh tone. "I'm from Lima Heights adjacent you gots to be gangster."

This made Amanda, who had been trying to hold it, keep her laughter in. Maribel turned her glare to her niece. Amanda quickly stopped laughing and ducked her head into her lunch bag.

"We will be talking about this later." Maribel pointed a finger at Santana.

She turned her attention to Shelby and Rachel.

"Hi I'm Maribel Lopez, Amanda's aunt. This is my daughter Santana." Maribel held out her hand.

"Shelby Corcoran and this is my daughter Rachel. We're here for a case. It's nice to meet you." Shelby shook the woman's hand.

"Hello to you both. I hope these two are helping you in any way they can right?" Maribel directed the question more to Harmon and Amanda.

"Yes of course. They are a lot of help." Shelby smiled at the woman.

"Good." Maribel smiled back. "Santana come on its time to go. It was nice meeting you Shelby."

"Aw mama! I want to stay and play with the little girl." Santana whined.

"You're not that much bigger than her but did you even ask her if she wanted to play. I guess we can stay just a bit longer. Your brothers are probably eating me out of a house." Maribel sat in a nearby chair.

"Hey Rachel. Do you wants to play? I know where some cool toys are." Santana asked.

Rachel looked up at her mother. Shelby nodded. There was something she had to do anyway and Rachel probably shouldn't be there.

Rachel nodded and took Santana's hand. The two ran off into a corner of the room and Amanda followed them "I'll keep an eye on them. Santana can be a lot of trouble."

Shelby wondered where everyone was. The precinct was partly empty because of dinner time. There were a couple dozen people here and there but everyone else was probably shift changing.

Shelby stood up and looked Harmon in the eye. He knew what she wanted to do and led Shelby down to the basement.

"Excuse us Maribel." Shelby gave the woman a slight smile.

Shelby glanced at Rachel one more time.

"Cool arm cast. How did you break it? I remember my brother Mauricio broke his arm before." Santana asked Rachel.

Shelby was down the stairs before she could hear Rachel answer.

* * *

Once out of the elevator anger began to wash through Shelby.

She followed Harmon to the interrogation room.

He let her sit and then left the room.

Shelby sat and thought for a minute about what she was going to say. She had thought many times about what she would do or say if she every saw the berry men on the street.

Now she guessed she would find out.

Harmon slowly led Leroy into the room. He stepped out of the door and said "You have 10 minutes Shelby." Harmon stepped out of the room and left.

Leroy's head had been down the whole time and when he looked up he was clearly shocked. "Shelby" He whispered out.

At seeing Leroy a whole new wave of anger went through Shelby.

She was out of the chair in a millisecond.

"Shelby please let me expla-" Leroy's words were cut off and a loud smack bounced off the whiles. The smack to his cheek was so hard it made his head turn.

"NO! You don't get to speak. You don't get to say a damn thing Leroy. After everything you've done. After everything you and your sick bastard of a husband put my baby through. She's 3 years old and she's seen more than I have in my 24 years. I found my daughter in a cage Leroy! A fucking dog cage unconscious and you want to explain?! Explain what to me Leroy? What do you possibly have to say to excuse all of this? Huh tell me. What's your excuse for my daughter's body to be littered with scars and cuts? For her bones to be broken more than once! She's 3 years old and you treated her like a punching bag. She won't even talk on some days, do you know that? She's emotionally scarred because of you and your pedophile ass of a husband. She's scared to death of baths and pretty much everything else. She barely sleeps through the night without having a nightmare about what has gone on in that house. My baby asked me the other day why her daddies didn't want her. And I couldn't answer. Because of you my baby can't control her bladder. She won't eat. She's malnourished. So please tell me what in the world do you possibly have to say that will make all of this go away. How can you let this happen to your own flesh and blood? Rachel is your daughter. She's yours and you have violated her in the worst way. Explain to me why I shouldn't kick your sorry ass right now." Shelby yelled into the man's face.

"Rachel and Hiram." Leroy tried to get out " I …"

"Don't you dare speak his name in the same sentence as my daughter's. You better give me the answers I want right now and I mean it. I'm about 10 seconds away from strangling you in this damn precinct right now. You are better thank the lord above that my little girl needs me or else you would have already been dead. So start answering now!" Shelby pulled out a chair and almost threw it at the man.

It landed next to him and he slowly sat. Shelby remained standing and crossed her arms under her chest to keep from strangling Leroy.

"You have 10 seconds to start explaining before I do something I'm not going to regret."

"Okay. I don't really know what you want me to explain." Leroy sat up. "I just want to say I'm sorry. When we first asked you to carry Rachel for us I didn't know all of this was going to happen. Suddenly we both changed. When we found out you were going to be fighting for Rachel we had to come up with a plan. None of this was supposed to happen. I love Rachel more than anything in this world."

"You love her? You showed a funny ass way of showing it. Where were you when that son of a bitch was molesting my daughter? Did you hear her crying for him to stop? Or were you right along with him?" Shelby spat the words out.

Leroy had never seen the woman so angry before. "Of course not Shelby I could never do that."

"So you couldn't do it but you sat and let him? Is that what you're saying? What's your role in all of this anyway? Why did you want her so bad? Why couldn't you just give her back? She was mine and you just took her to fulfill his needs." Shelby's voice broke for a second but she quickly fixed it.

"No I didn't let him. I just I didn't really want to believe it was happening. I...Don't know what my role is. We are both wrong and I know we didn't want her in the first place. The first time Hiram hit her was when she was 6 months old and she wouldn't stop crying. She was startled and she immediately cried some more and he told me to do something before he did. I just I began to think it was her fault. She needed attention all the time and she was breaking up our marriage. I had to stand beside him. If we gave her back then we both would be in trouble." Leroy spoke.

"Yes you stood by a man that was hurting your child. I was starting to think you were innocent at least a little bit by all of this but then I realized you are just as wrong as all of this. Where is he? Where is Hiram, Leroy?"

"I'm not telling you. Why do you have to be such a bitch about all of this? You have her so what else is there to know? She is not needed anymore. Everything is over and done and you can't change anything. At first I was feeling sorry but then I just feel nothing now. She was a terrible attention seeking little brat who couldn't do anything right so she got everything she deserved. She may have been my daughter but he was my husband and he was here first."

This time Shelby punched the man with everything in her.

Leroy turned back to Shelby with a busted lip and bloody nose.

"I'm pressing charges."

"Oh you can try honey. I dare you." Shelby began to leave. "You are going to rot in this hell hole for many more years to come. Just be lucky that I have a little girl to get back to."

"Oh please. You're not going to find him either or the person who has been stalking you." Leroy called out.

Shelby was holding the door handle and turned slowly back towards him.

"You think I'm being a bitch now just you wait. If and when I find these sick bastards all hell will break loose. So you better pray to whoever the hell you believe in that the police better find them first. Have fun in hell." And with that Shelby walked out of the door.

She made sure she was a little way down before sliding down the wall and crying her eyes out. This was so hard but she kind of felt relieved.

That was not how she expected to handle everything but a rage overcame her. Shelby was known as the Ice Queen at Carmel and she hadn't even shown half of that side to Leroy just now. But when images of Rachel went through her head it calmed her a little.

She would let the police take care of it. For now she had Rachel to think of. Her little girl.

* * *

Once Shelby had calmed enough she took her little girl home. She'd ordered take out from the Chinese place up the street from her house.

The mother and daughter were currently reading Green Eggs and ham.

Shelby had taken a bath with Rachel as soon as they were done with dinner.

Rachel noticed her Mommy had been crying but chose not to say anything.

The little girl was content on being in her mothers arms while nursing and reading a book.

Just as Shelby was beginning to read the book for a 3rd time that night the doorbell rang.

Rachel unlatched from her mother's breast and sat up.

"I'll be right back Rachel. You stay here." Shelby fixed her shirt and made her way to the front door.

When she opened it someone was there that she didn't expect to see.

"Did you miss me?" The person asked. "I managed to get through security pretty easily."

The person smiled.

"Oh My God" Shelby gasped.

**A/n: Good , bad or ugly? So any guesses as to who the stalker is? Who do you think is at the door? This is the longest chapter I have ever written. I'm currently a zombie right now and if you see any mistakes please don't sue me. Review and let me know what you think. **

**-LSAM **


	13. Unexpected Guest Pt 1

Little Girl Lost

By:LockedSoulsAM

Summary: Every year on December 18th, Shelby Corcoran rides around aimlessly lost in thought, mourning the death of her baby girl. The little girl that three years ago she was supposed to give up for adoption. It hits midnight and Shelby runs into something she thought she lost forever.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and any of the characters. I do own this story line and the ideas and new characters that come with it. **

**A/N: Surprise! I wrote another chapter for you amazing people. Heads up its not the stalker but we'll see him soon. I split this chapter into two. **

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

Chapter 13 Unexpected Guest Part 1

Previously

_Just as Shelby was beginning to read the book for a 3__rd__ time that night the doorbell rang. _

_Rachel unlatched from her mother's breast and sat up. _

"_I'll be right back Rachel. You stay here." Shelby fixed her shirt and made her way to the front door. _

_When she opened it someone was there that she didn't expect to see. _

"_Did you miss me?" The person asked. "I managed to get through security pretty easily." _

_The person smiled. _

"_Oh My God" Shelby gasped. _

* * *

"Megan." Shelby muttered

"Hey sis. Are you going to let me in or are you just going to stand there with your mouth open?" Shelby's 20 year old sister Megan smiled.

"Megan what are you doing here?" Shelby asked. She examined her sister from head to toe. Megan was wearing designer winter wear.

Megan managed to slip around Shelby with her bag. She rolled her stuff into the hallway and turned to Shelby.

"I kind of need a place to crash for a few days."

"A place to crash? What happened to Mom and Dad's house? You're supposed to be at school anyway. "Shelby closed the door.

"Yea I kind of dropped out." Megan said nonchalantly.

"Kind of?" Shelby shrieked "How and why did you drop out of college?"

"Ow with the shrieking. College just isn't for me." Megan began to look at herself through the hall mirror. Her dark hair was longer than ever and she began to fix her makeup.

"Okay Megan you better start explaining before I call mom and dad." Shelby stood next to her sister.

"Okay, okay." Megan huffed. "Look I dropped out because I've been seeing this guy and he made me see the finer things in life. He told me that I didn't need college anymore. I love him and we are going to get married."

"You love him? Megan what are you talking about? You just threw away your life for some guy that you've known for how long? He could be a serial killer or something." Shelby scolded Megan.

"Daniel is not a serial killer. He actually saves lives for a living." Megan argued. "That shows how much you know."

"Daniel?" Shelby folded her arms.

"Yes Daniel Smith. He's a doctor at Lima General. I've been staying with him for the last 6 months." Megan walked into the kitchen.

Shelby rubbed her face and followed.

"So you've been out of college for 6 months and you haven't called any of us to say anything. Megan this is really starting to sound like a bunch of bull."

Megan grabbed some juice and began to pour herself a glass.

"Well it's not. Besides when was the last time you talked to Mom and Dad? Or better yet when was the last time you tried to call me?" Megan sipped from her cup.

"I talked to Mom a few days ago. And last week I tried calling you but apparently every time you get a new boyfriend your number changes." Shelby answered.

"Are you trying to say something? You're not usually one for holding your tongue Shelby." Megan challenged her sister.

"I'm saying Megan that you need stop being so damn careless. I'm pretty tired of your crap and quite frankly I don't have time for it." Shelby's voice began to rise but she quickly lowered it remembering that Rachel was still in the living room.

"Ok look Pooh. I'll only be here for a few days, 3 weeks tops. I just need some time to think about how I'm going to tell them. But you have to promise not to tell them." Megan sat her cup back down on the counter and pleaded with her sister.

"Fine . This time clean up after yourself. Please no leaving the housing and coming back late. No strange men in the house." Shelby relented.

"Thank you. Thank you!" Megan began to hug and kiss all over Shelby's face.

"Yea! Yea! I mean it Megan Lilith Corcoran." Shelby let her arms fall against her sides as she rolled her eyes at her sister.

"Of Course. I promise. Its just I've always been the trouble maker in the family and I can't help but feel how everyone is always disappointed in me." Megan laid her head on Shelby's shoulder.

"You are a trouble maker. We are disappointed in your actions but never you." Shelby kissed the top of Megan's head. "Before you go to bed I also need to tell you something-"

"Mommy!" a shout from Rachel interrupted just what Shelby was about to tell her sister.

Megan stood up straighter and looked towards where the shout had come from.

Rachel ran into the kitchen and pulled onto Shelby's leg never noticing the other woman that was standing next to her momma.

"You take so long Momma. Who was at da door?"

Shelby scooped the little girl into her arms.

"Momma?" Megan asked

Shelby completely ignored Megan and set Rachel on the counter.

"I'm sorry baby. I should've come back to check on you." Shelby fixed Rachel's pajamas.

"Hello I'm still here and I would like to know who that is." Megan spoke up.

The mother and daughter turned their attention to Megan.

"Rachel sweetie, I'd like to introduce you to your Auntie Megan." Shelby told the little girl. "Auntie Megan this is your niece Rachel."

Megan was speechless. "My niece? Okay whose orphan did you steal?"

"I didn't 'steal' anyone's orphan. This is my daughter, Megan. Rachel is mine. I gave birth to her." Shelby tried to explain to her sister.

Megan tried to soak this information in while observing Rachel's features. Megan had to admit that this little girl looked exactly like Shelby. This couldn't be Shelby's baby. She wasn't gone for that long. At least not long enough for Shelby to have another baby. Something in Megan's head told her that it wasn't that simple and that this was the baby Shelby gave birth to 3 years ago.

"Is she? Is this?" tears began to fill Megan's eyes as she stepped closer to the pair.

"Yes it is." Shelby stepped out of the way as Megan turned to stand in front of the little girl.

"Hi Rachel." Megan smiled tearfully at the little girl.

When Shelby had informed them the story of how she was carrying the Berry men's baby and how that baby died everyone had been impacted in their own way. Megan wasn't exactly as close to the rest of her family as she should be but besides her parents, Shelby was always there to help pick up the pieces of a mess she'd made. To finally see this little girl, her niece was very confusing, heartbreaking and just emotional.

Rachel slowly lowered her head and started to pick with the end of her pajama top. "Hi." The little girl whispered. She didn't know who this woman was. She seemed different than all of the people Rachel had met today. More important and Rachel didn't know how to respond to that.

Megan swooned and laid a finger under Rachel's chin. She slowly lifted the girls face to look into her eyes.

"There's no need to be afraid Rachel. I'm your Mommy's little sister. So that means I'm family." Megan told the little girl. "I would like to give you a hug. But if you feel uncomfortable I won't be sad."

Rachel studied this woman for a minute. She didn't really know if this woman was safe but she said that she was related to her Momma so that made her good right? Mommy wasn't reacting too bad to this so why should she?

Megan noticed the little girl's internal battle with herself. She held out her arms and the little girl easily fell into them. Tears began to fill Megan's eyes as she felt the weight of her niece in full. She turned slightly to see Shelby and the woman had tears of her own.

Megan rubbed Rachel's back and walked slowly to the living room with the little girl. Shelby quietly followed and wiped her eyes on the way knowing that it would upset Rachel.

Rachel didn't necessarily feel uncomfortable she felt different. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing, the feeling was just different. This was a foreign feeling to feel love coming from anyone other than her Mommy.

Megan fixed Rachel's legs as she sat on the edge of the couch. She cried and held Rachel until the little girl began to get restless in her arms. Megan let Rachel sit up and looked into the little girls eyes.

"You sad Auntie Megan?" Rachel pouted

Megan let out a water laugh. "No princess. I'm very happy. I'm happy to finally get to see you." Megan ran her hands up and down Rachel's arms.

Rachel gave Megan a crazy look. If she was happy then why in the world was she crying? Grownups were so confusing and Rachel wasn't even going to try and figure this one out right now.

She slipped out of Megan's arms and sat on her knees in front of the coffee table. She pulled out a yellow box and set it atop the table.

"Play with me?" Rachel asked her mom and aunt.

"Of course." Megan smiled as she slid beside Rachel. It didn't matter if you were in Heidi Klum's winter collection jeans. If your niece asks you to build a puzzle with her, you do it.

"I can't baby I have to do something but you and auntie Megan keep playing." Shelby stood up and grabbed her phone from the table.

She walked into the main hallway far enough away that Megan and Rachel wouldn't be able to hear her conversation.

* * *

Just as she was about to dial Mary's number there was another knocked at the door.

Shelby was praying to god that it wasn't another one of her distant relatives. She especially hoped it wasn't her Aunt Bam from down south. God knows that woman could talk both your ears off.

Shelby made sure she checked through the peep hole first. "Who is it?"

"It's officer Burgess." The voice answered through the door. "I just came up to check on you."

Shelby opened the door at the man's voice.

"Hey" Burgess smiled. "There was a girl claiming to be your sister that came up. I would have buzzed you but she was very persuasive. I'm making sure that everything is alright with her."

"By persuasive you mean a big flirt. Yes everything is alright. Hopefully she won't be a huge pain to all of us." Shelby explained to the man.

"She's staying?" Burgess seemed surprised "I'll have to get her number…"

Shelby raised a brow at the man signaling that he should continue.

"I have to have it in case of emergency." Burgess covered up. "You know in case something happens I need to get to you or her."

"Oh yeah" Shelby didn't seem so sure "I'll make sure to get that to you when I get it. Thank you officer."

"My pleasure." The man replied and walked away.

Shelby closed the door and rolled her eyes. Leave it to Megan to get past security by flirting. Shelby turned the alarm system back on and locked the double doors.

She quickly checked on Rachel and Megan. Satisfied that Rachel was comfortable enough with Megan, Shelby walked to her room.

This time she cracked the door and sat on the bed. She quickly dialed Mary's number and waited for the dial tone.

"_Hello you've reached Marilyn MonCorcoran. How may I help you?" Shelby rolled her eyes at her sister. Mary would always pretend to be Marilyn Monroe growing up. _

"Yes this is Shelby Corcoran. When you get in contact with my sister _Mary_ Corcoran please tell her I called." Shelby pretended to hang up.

"Ahh you got me." Mary pretended to be caught. "I know I just talked to you an hour ago if I'm not mistaken. What can I help you with?"

"Megan's here and she dropped out of college." Shelby blurted

"_Really? That's such a shocker." Mary said sarcastically_.

"C'mon Mary don't be like that towards her. She's still our sister." Shelby pleaded with her sister.

"_I know don't remind me. So why is she there and not at Mom and Dad's?" Mary asked._

"She hasn't told them yet. She's staying here until she is ready." Shelby relayed the information to her older sister.

"_So why exactly did she drop out? Does she know about your whole stalker/ Rachel situation?" Mary asked. _She was angered when Shelby talked to her earlier about the past few days. Mary was Shelby's lawyer and should've been informed of these things way sooner.

"She met this doctor guy named Daniel Smith that works at Lima General. She says she's in love and they are going to get married but I know its something deeper than that." Shelby leaned back on the bed.

"_Daniel Smith? Isn't that the Doctor that took care of Rachel when she first arrived at the hospital?" Mary asked_

" No it can't be. I mean could it be? I didn't think Doctors were her type anyway." Shelby thought aloud.

"_Honey anything with legs and a penis plus money is Megan's type." Mary spoke. _

"Hey I hope you don't start cracking these jokes when you come tomorrow. I don't need this and we both know that Rachel doesn't need to see the two of you arguing." Shelby scolded her sister.

"_I do not argue with her we just bicker. And I do not make any promises that I will not give her a piece of my mind in the privacy of the bathroom." Mary replied. "But I will make sure that little Rachel is far away." _

"Good." Shelby sat up. "I have to go now but see you tomorrow."

"_Bye sis."_

* * *

Shelby stood up as she heard footsteps and talking enter the hallway.

" I show you my room. It's so cute." Rachel pulled her aunt to her room.

Shelby opened the door and watched as Rachel pulled Megan into the room. She followed and decided to not make her presence known and just listen.

"You see dis all my toys. Momma bought all of them for me to play with. You can sleep here." Rachel picked up Lucy. "This is my Lucy you can sleep with her if you want. I don't need her cuz I sleep with Mommy."

Megan smiled and took Lucy into her hands. She observed the little bear and looked up at Rachel. This truly was a miracle.

"Tinker belle it's time for bed." Shelby spoke up.

"But Momma! I wanna show Maggie my dolls." Rachel pouted.

Megan scrunched her nose at the nickname. If it was coming from anyone else she would have said something. But this was her niece so she was cool with it.

"Hey, no pouting. "Shelby stepped further into the room. "It's a half hour past your bedtime. You can show Aunt Maggie your dolls tomorrow."

"Okay" Rachel muttered and held out her arms for Rachel to be picked up.

Shelby scooped the sulking little girl up and whispered in her ear "say goodnight to Aunt Maggie."

Rachel looked back to her Aunt and pouted "Night Night Auntie Maggie."

"Good night Princess." Maggie smiled. Megan would be making her way out of the room in a minute and would be moving onto the guest room.

"I'll explain everything to you in the morning. Just don't bring anyone in here please." Shelby told her sister.

Megan nodded. This was surely going to be an adventure.

* * *

The next morning, Rachel and Shelby were preparing breakfast while jamming to music. It was a Saturday so the pair had woken up a little later than usual.

Shelby quickly learned that Rachel was an early riser. She would groan every time Rachel would wake her up at exactly 6 a.m.

Their breakfast for today would be blueberry waffles and extra crispy bacon with cheese eggs. Rachel wasn't a big fan of pork but she would eat a few pieces here and there. The breakfast was almost done and the two prepared to put everything on plates.

Shelby remembered to take her pills this morning. When she looked at Rachel she thought of how it would feel to actually lactate for the little girl. They'd already fed two times since Rachel woke up this morning. She would be lying if she said she didn't feel at least a tiny bit different. They'd know in the next couple of days

They set three plates onto the table.

Shelby made sure the stove was off.

"Mommy. You gottsa go wake up Auntie Maggie." Rachel reminder her mother.

"Of course. How could I forget to wake your new favorite person." Shelby teased.

"You my favorite person mommy." Rachel replied.

"Thanks baby. Stay here and eat your food and please drink your milk." Shelby kissed Rachel's cheek.

"kay Momma." Rachel spoke with half of the waffle in her mouth.

Shelby walked through the main hallway to the guest bedroom. The door was cracked and she could hear Megan talking to someone on the phone.

"Yea I told her I dropped out. Yea I know. I have to tell them we already did some time soon. She will get suspicious I mean she's Shelby. She never lets it go. Alright I will call you later. Love you too Bye." Megan hung up the phone.

Shelby knocked three times before coming in.

"I just came to tell you that breakfast is ready and Rachel would like for you to show your presence. Who was that?"

"It was Daniel. He just wanted to make sure that I got here okay and everything." Megan smiled.

"Now that we are alone I need to talk to you about Rachel's whole situation." Shelby sat on the bed next to her sister. She proceeded to tell Megan everything from beginning to today.

"Poor Princess." Megan pouted "I promise I won't make it harder on you. I hope that we find this creep."

"I do too." Shelby stood up. "But please don't treat Rachel any different because of it. She picks up on things like that and she is already dealing with enough. She clearly adores you already."

"I promise I won't screw this up with Rachel." Megan stood up and held out her pinky for Shelby to take. Shelby rolled her eyes at the childish gesture but took her sister's pinky in her own anyway.

The two made their way out of the room when Shelby's house phone rang.

She answered and told Megan to go on and continue to have lunch with Rachel.

"Hello Corcoran residence, Shelby Corcoran speaking." Shelby greeted.

"_Hello Shelby this is Nurse Jackie from Lima General." The woman on the other end spoke. _

"Hi Jackie. How are you? Is something wrong?" Shelby was confused as to why the doctor was calling.

"_No nothing is wrong. I just wanted to see how little Rachel was doing. She was one of our cutest patients and we were all praying for her to recover so how she is?" _

"She's fine. She still has the cast but overall she is fine. She is currently eating breakfast but thank you for calling."

"_No problem I'm sorry for bothering you." Jackie responded "I'm glad she's okay."_

"Hey Nurse Jackie, do you know a Daniel Smith by any chance?"

"_No I don't. Should I?" Jackie answered _

"No it's really silly of me to ask. I was just wondering but thank you."

"_Well whoever he is he sounds like trouble. When you go looking for trouble you find it. Be careful Ms Corcoran." Jackie said and hung up. _

'That was weird' Shelby thought. But she didn't have time to think. There was a key turning the front door. She looked up to see it open. First in came a blonde head of hair and then the rest of the body.

"Hey Pooh. I was just coming by to warn you." Mary typed the security code into the keypad beside the door.

"Good Morning." Shelby take off her coat. "And warn me about what?"

"Mom and Dad may or may not have found out that Megan dropped out of college and is staying here and they may or may not be coming in two hours." Mary rushed out and cringed waiting for Shelby to blow up.

"They what!?" Shelby shrieked.

"Gah you really have to stop doing that." Mary rubbed her ear.

"I do it just to annoy you all" Shelby grabbed one of Mary's arms and dragged her into her office on the right.

"How could you Mary? What part of don't tell, don't want to overwhelm Rachel did you not understand?" Shelby harshly whispered.

"I understood every single part. But mom called and said that you weren't answering your phone and that they were pretty worried about you. She caught on that I knew something so I told her everything and then she kind of packed up Dad and Ellie so now they are on their way." Mary cringed again.

Shelby took a deep breath and paced around the room.

"I could strangle you right now Mary Corcoran. You better hope mom doesn't go all psycho today or you will be dealing with her by yourself… how did you get past security anyway?"

"Oh this dude named Officer Burgess was there. Liam the door man recognized me so he let me up. The other officer Finley at the end of the hall was there so I just told him who I was." Mary explained like it was the easiest task in the world.

Shelby took another breath. What kind of security was this? She would surely be talking to them later.

"Okay come on before Rachel sends out a search team to find me." Shelby walked back the kitchen.

When Rachel spotted her mom the little girls face lit up.

"You take a long time again Momma."

"I know sweetie but I found someone else at the door." Shelby scooped the little girl up and turned her towards Mary. "Remember your Auntie Mary?"

Rachel nodded. "Come have waffles."

"Okay little dude." Mary sat in a chair across from Megan

"Sea Hag."

" Attention whore." Mary responded

Shelby quickly covered Rachel's ears. "Be adults. Remember we have little ears here."

"Fine" The two said at the same time.

Mary and Megan reached for the syrup at the same time which caused a small match of tug-o-war. In the end Mary won and Megan leaned back in her chair with her eyes narrowed at her big sister.

Shelby rolled her as she sat with Rachel still in her arms. Why did she have to be the middle sister? It was like they were kids again. Today would prove to be a long day.

* * *

After breakfast and lunch had passed there was still no sign of their parents. The three Corcoran sisters were currently all getting a long but separately.

Rachel and Megan were in Rachel's room playing dolls while Mary and Shelby were in Shelby's office going over the last few days and any details that Shelby may have left out over the phone.

"Auntie Megan do you gots a daddy?" Rachel set her doll down and looked up inquisitively

"Yes I do. He is also your Momma and Aunt Mary's daddy." Megan sat the doll she was playing with down. She wanted to prepare herself for whatever the little girl was about to ask her .

"I had a daddy and a papa but they wasn't very nice. Papa hurt me too bad and then I came to live with Momma." Rachel spoke

"Did your daddies hurt you a lot Rachel?" Megan tried to choose her questions wisely.

Rachel took a second to think about this question and how she was going to answer it.

"Yes. But one time when I was being a bad girl I had to go to da bad girl cage. Daddy whooped me. He said if I stopped being so bad that I could come out. But I never did come out. Does your daddy do that?" Rachel asked

"No he doesn't Rachel. My daddy is your PawPaw and he would never hurt you." Megan assured the little girl.

"Okay" Rachel was fine with this answer and continued to play with her dolls.

Megan watched the little girl for a second longer.

"So you punched him?" Mary tried to keep her smile in.

"Yes I did. I'm not a big fan of violence and you know that." Shelby looked up at her sister "But the smirk on his face was just too much. I kind of busted his lip and made his nose bleed."

"Remind me to never get on your bad side. You've always had a mean left hook." Mary sat next to Shelby with a cup of tea.

"Yea I'll be sure to. I just hope they find this creepy stalker guy." Shelby laid her head on her sister's shoulder.

"I do too." Mary wrapped her hand out on her sister's shoulders. "You need to keep all of us in the loop on things like this. You aren't alone. We are your family and we love Rachel too."

"I know. I've wanted you guys to meet her but I didn't think all at once. I'm still trying to figure out how she will behave and react." Shelby sipped her tea.

"We'll go slow and make sure not to be in her face too much. She seems to really like Megan though."

"Yeah she does. I have a feeling that it isn't going to work in my favor when Rachel is a teen but for now I'm going to give our little sister the benefit of the doubt."

"Okay. Ellie just text me and said they are downstairs. I'll go tell Megan that she should go get our guest from downstairs. While you prepare Rachel for it."

The two set their cups down and made their way into Rachel's room.

"Hey heads up Megan. Mom and dad are downstairs and they are not very happy with you so you might want to not take your time letting them in." Mary leaned against the door frame.

Megan looked at her two sisters, betrayed.

She wordlessly left the apartment to get her parents.

Shelby knelt in front of Rachel.

"Baby girl there are some people coming over to meet you. My mommy and daddy and my other sister your Auntie Ellie. They all might be a little loud and touchy but if anything gets too much you tell me and us both can go into my room and hide out okay?"

"They come and see me?" Rachel pointed to herself.

"Yes Rachel they love you very much and have been waiting to see you for a long time." Mary supplied for Shelby.

Rachel was happy but skeptical. She never had this many people to love her before and she wanted to see everyone. The little girl wanted more attention and she wanted to see these grandparents that everyone on tv was always talking about.

"Are you okay with that Rachel? You can say no." Shelby held the little girls hand.

"Yea Momma. I okay. We can hide anytime?" Rachel looked up at her mother.

"Yes anytime that you want, just tell me." Shelby picked the little girl up.

Rachel nodded and laid her head on her mother's shoulder.

It was time to meet the unexpected guests.

**A/n: SO that's part one of this chapter. I managed to finish two chapters in one day. My question is good, bad or ugly? What's your first impression of Megan? Any suggestions? Constructive criticism? Review and let me know what you think. **

**-LSAM**


	14. Unexpected Guests Pt 2

Little Girl Lost

By:LockedSoulsAM

Summary: Every year on December 18th, Shelby Corcoran rides around aimlessly lost in thought, mourning the death of her baby girl. The little girl that three years ago she was supposed to give up for adoption. It hits midnight and Shelby runs into something she thought she lost forever.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and any of the characters. I do own this story line and the ideas and new characters that come with it. **

**A/N: Yohoo Big Summer Blowout! Sorry for making you guys wait. School is exhausting and I found out I have to take summer school. Thanks for all of the reviews and follows and favorites. You guys are truly the best. We hit 300!**

**To the guest reviewers- I love how you both gave constructive criticism and told me what I was doing wrong or what I could have done. You both seem like you know enough legally and medically on the subject. I was going to introduce ptsd (SPOILER ALERT) with Rachel but I haven't done any extensive researching yet on the topic. She's only been home not even 2 weeks yet and she's only had her first outside appointment but yeah they probably should have figured that out before she went home. If you'd be willing to help I'd love some tips. Thanks for reading. **

**Here is Chapter 14 everyone. We are getting up there!**

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

Chapter 14 Unexpected Guest Part 2

Shelby sat on the couch in the living with Rachel in her lap. Mary was sitting next to them reading a magazine. Apparently it was taking longer for their family to come up the stairs. Security was probably actually checking them this time or Megan was really getting an earful from the parents. It was probably the latter of those two.

"I can't believe you would drop out of college and not tell us" Katherine Corcoran was yelling at her daughter. "Megan you don't realize how angry we are right now"

The three sitting in the living room perked up at the new voices arriving in the apartment.

The first one to arrive in the living room was an annoyed Ellie. She had her headphones blasting in her ear and a permanent scowl on her face at her weekend with her friends being interrupted. The two hour drive from their home in Columbus was nerve wrecking for the 16 year old. Their parents had argued about Megan the whole way there and it was very irritating for her. The only upside of this little impromptu trip was that she got to meet her niece.

Everyone waited for an Angry Katherine and the other two before speaking.

"And Shelby Marie shame on you for not calling us and keeping this secret" Katherine aimed her slight anger at her daughter.

Rachel held onto her mother a little tighter. Shelby looked guilty for a millisecond before saying.

"Mom I know you want to yell at all of us, Even though some of us haven't done anything wrong."

Katherine stopped to listen to what Shelby was saying

"But I know a little someone that all of you would like to meet. Mom, Dad and Ellie this is Rachel."

Everyone's attention went to the little brown eyed girl in Shelby's lap.

Rachel began to curl into her mother upon being gazed at so heavily. She knew they would be meeting her but she didn't think they would stare at her for so long. This was all making her nervous.

"Rachel this is your Granddaddy, Nana and your Aunt Ellie." Shelby whispered into the little girl's ear sensing Rachel's discomfort.

"Hello Rachel." Katherine sat down with tears in her eyes. She wanted to stay calm and not scare the little girl. The inside grandmother part of her was raging on the inside and she wanted to kiss the little girl and hold onto her for dear life. Katherine settled for laying her hand over Rachel's tiny ones.

Rachel slowly turned her attention to her Nana. This woman was her Momma's mommy. She certainly looked like her Momma, but she couldn't say which one of the women looked most like her Nana. Rachel looked into the woman's eyes.

Katherine's heart slowly melted at the little girl who looked exactly like her little girl when she was that age. The only difference was Rachel had brown eyes and Shelby's were a green and hazel type combination.

"Hi" Rachel whispered out.

Everyone smiled and let out a little breath that none of them realized they were holding. Shelby was happy that the little girl was able to get over this little obstacle. She was thinking that Rachel would be too overwhelmed by all of the people in their home and right now was so far so good.

Katherine sat beside Rachel and Shelby on the couch and turned towards them.

"You my Nana?" Rachel asked with big eyes.

Katherine laughed "Yes. I'm your Momma's Momma. We all have wanted to meet you for a long time Rachel. Can I have a hug?"

Rachel began to do the same thinking from yesterday when Megan asked the same thing.

Rachel slowly leaned into the woman and wrapped her arms around Katherine's shoulders.

Katherine let out a watery laugh. She was finally able to hug her grandchild that she'd been waiting to meet for years.

Rachel snuggled her face into the crook of the older woman's neck. She closed her eyes and breathed in the scent that was her Nana. Vanilla and strawberries.

Katherine held onto the little girl until she felt Rachel slip from her arms.

The little girl waved to Ellie and Michael before going back to sitting in her mother's lap.

Michael sat on the other side of Shelby.

"Rachel, do you believe in magic?" Michael asked the little girl getting her attention.

The 3 year old nodded and waited for the next question from her granddaddy.

"Well I know a few tricks." Michael scooted closer to the little girl. "Would you like to see a few?"

Everyone smiled. They'd all seen these tricks before.

Their father would entertain them for hours with the endless number of tricks he knew.

Rachel eagerly nodded. She was curious to see what the gray haired man had in store for her. She'd only seen a few magic tricks before.

"Ahh let me see which one I have." Michael pretended to think for a minute before snapping his fingers like he got an idea "I think I'll show you this one first"

Michael reached behind the little girl's ear as he spoke. Rachel tensed but watched him with close eyes.

"I wanted to get an ice cream from the store but I seemed to be…" Michal pulled a quarter from the little girl's ear. "A quarter short"

Rachel gasped in amazement. She reached for her own ears and felt around for anymore quarters. She looked at the quarter in Michael's hand.

She giggled and directed her question to Shelby " Momma you saw dat?"

"Yes I did baby" Shelby smiled. She was glad Rachel was enjoying her parents.

"Again!" The toddler clapped and bounced with excitement in Shelby's lap.

Everyone had to laugh at the little girl's excitement.

"How about another one?" Michael put the quarter in his pocket and pulled out a wand.

He slowly pretended to sneeze. Rachel narrowed her eyes at the man.

Michael sneezed shaking the wand with him. The wand quickly turned into a bouquet of pretty flowers.

This time the 3 years old jaw was on the floor at this new trick.

Michael pretended to wipe his nose with one hand and handed the flowers to Rachel with the other. The little girls whose jaw was still on the floor took the flowers and examined them.

"How you do that Granddaddy?" Rachel looked up at the man.

"One day I'll show you pup" Michael smiled.

Rachel smiled back. She would be waiting for this day.

"I love your cast Rachel." Ellie finally put her headphones away. She'd seen the magic show a billion of times and knew the tricks like the back of her hand. "Do you mind if I sign it?" Ellie took a black sharpie out from her cross-body purse.

Rachel nodded and slipped off of her mother's lap. She set the flowers on the table. Rachel slowly walked over to chair that Ellie was sitting in.

She held out her arm and waited for Ellie to sign it.

"You gonna write on it?"

"Yes if that's okay with you?" The blonde teen asked.

Rachel looked back to her mother. She didn't know that writing was allowed on her cast. If she'd known that she would have made a masterpiece on it a long time ago.

Shelby nodded her approval at the little girl.

Rachel turned back to Ellie and nodded in the same way.

Ellie began to sign the cast. "You know Rachel I broke my arm once and my cast was so itchy. Of course mine was because I fell off one of the horses we have at home."

"You got horses?" Rachel asked

"Yea we have four. Our house is pretty big." Ellie was an artist and she began to draw pictures on Rachel's cast. "Maybe you can come and visit sometime to ride one with me."

Rachel absentmindedly nodded. She was too busy watching Ellie draw the pictures.

"There" Ellie capped the sharpie and leaned back in the lazy boy chair.

Rachel looked at the amazing picture and writing on her arm.

"What it say?"

"It says to the greatest niece ever love Ellie" Ellie smiled at the little girl.

Rachel smiled and wrapped her arms around Ellie's torso.

"Thank you Ellie."

Ellie smiled. It was going to be so awesome having a niece.

Mary who'd been quiet the whole time stood up and made her way across the room.

"Let me see that sharpie."

Ellie handed her older sister the sharpie. They watched as Mary began to sign the cast.

"Anyone else want to sign?" Mary held the sharpie out.

Megan was the next person to stand up.

After her were Katherine and then Michael. Rachel watched with interest as everyone signed her arm.

Shelby settled into the couch and watched her little girl's reactions.

Rachel seemed to be comfortable with the family and that was all Shelby could ask for. She would have to make sure that the little girl was okay with all of this and remind the little girl that if she wanted to hide they could.

Rachel was soaking up the attention from her family. What little girl didn't love that?

Rachel knew all of these people loved her and in her own little way she loved them back.

Rachel returned to her mother's lap as Ellie began to tell Rachel about the four horses at their Columbus home.

* * *

During the telling of another story, Megan's phone began to ring.

She excused herself and snuck off into the guest room. It was Daniel and he wanted to talk to her.

Megan must've been in there for a while because Katherine sent Mary to check on her younger sister.

Mary stood next to the door and listened in on Megan's conversation.

She could only hear half but she listened anyway. Growing up Mary and Shelby always listened in on Megan's phone conversations because they were almost always interesting.

"Okay Daniel. They are pretty pissed but I will tell them." Megan began to hang up the phone. "I love you too and I can't wait for you to meet everyone. Especially Rachel. She's a doll."

"_I bet she is." Daniel said "She's your sister Shelby's daughter right?" _

"Yes. They live here in Carmel at the Carlton Manor or something like that. The apartment is very big but she has this whole stalker situation thing so she needs security 24/7"

"Security_? A stalker?" Daniel asked "seems pretty …intense" _

"Yes. It's really creepy but hopefully they'll find this douche and arrest him." Megan sat on the bed.

"_Why does he have to be a douche?" _

"C'mon Daniel be real. There's some creep out there stalking a woman and her child. He sure is something and you know it." Megan replied.

"_Yeah just don't judge him. There are always two sides to a story." Daniel reminded her._

"I know but I'm sure none of us want to hear his side. Why are you defending this dude anyway?" Megan sat up.

"_I'm not. I'm just saying." Daniel defended himself "Are you taking care of yourself? Are you taking your medications the doctor gave to you?"_

"Yes I'm fine. I feel fine and everything is fine." Megan rolled her eyes. "I also ate this morning if that was your next question."

"_Hey don't be like that. I'm just making sure you are okay" Daniel said "I love you." _

"I know, I'm sorry." Megan pouted "I miss and love you too."

"_I miss you too." Daniel replied. _

Mary chose this moment to knock and enter the guest room.

"Hey listen I'll talk to you later. The witch has made an entrance." Megan hung up.

"Was that Daniel?" Mary crossed her arms and leaned against the closed door.

Megan stood up from the bed and began to put her phone away

"Why do you care? It's not like you want to meet him anyway. You never do."

"Maybe this time will be different." Mary replied.

Megan snorted and turned back to her sister "I doubt that. He's not your type."

There was a silence and Mary wanted to fill it.

"So when are you due?"

Megan looked at Mary like she was crazy. Where did her sister come up with this stuff?

Megan began to unpack her things and slipped them into drawers.

"I'm not pregnant. What would make you think something like that?"

"I don't know. Maybe because you have been with the same guy for more than a week" Mary stood up straighter "Or the fact that you have about 5 women's clinic brochures in your suitcase."

Mary pointed to the brochures at the bottom of Megan's now empty suitcase.

Megan looked at the brochures and quickly closed her suitcase.

"Those are nothing. I don't need them because I'm not pregnant." Megan muttered as she slipped her suitcase under the bed.

"Yeah have fun telling that to Mom and Dad." Mary sniped.

"You know what Mary why do you have to be such a bitch to me. Everything happened over a year ago and I thought we were over this. I said I was sorry. Everything is supposed to be fine and forgiven but you can't seem to let it go." Megan snapped at her sister.

"No I can never let it go Megan." Mary yelled back. "I almost lost my family because of you and your dumbass antics."

"It was a year ago!" Megan threw her hands up "I've spent everyday of my life beating myself up for what happened. You don't seem to understand that."

"I've spent everyday dealing with the results of your mess. Of what you did." Mary stepped closer to her sister.

"I said I was sorry! What more do you want me to do?" Megan yelled again

"Just stay away. You only bring pain and drama and heartbreak." Mary yelled back "That's something that Shelby doesn't need now. Especially not with that little girl in there. You can't be trusted. No telling what could happen to them with you here. Rachel is already a fragile little girl and I think Shelby trusts you way too much."

"Nothing is going to happen to them. It was a mistake" Megan seethed.

"Yeah? Good luck with that baby of yours. I know what type of person you are and that baby deserves better than the life it's going to have." Mary glared at her sister.

"That's low and you know it." Megan began to get angrier "I'm not pregnant."

Mary began to let down and decided she had enough. She grabbed onto the door handle and began to walk out "Oh and for the record, I never forgave you."

Tears slowly slipped down at her sister's words. It was over a year ago and it hurt to know that one of the women she looked up to would never forgive her.

She didn't know how to get that trust back.

* * *

"_I'm thinking we could boost her meetings up to two times a week at 4." spoke through the phone. _

The doctor had called Shelby after hearing the woman's voicemail about Rachel's kidnapping incident. The doctor had been very busy and now was the only time she was able to call back.

"Do you think it will help? I know she did very well at our last visit and I really want to know how she is processing all of this." Shelby asked. She was in the dining room. It seemed like every other room in the house had been occupied for the first time in a while.

"_Yes. More than ever Rachel needs for this all to come out so she can be able to move on with everything and truly be a happy little girl. I didn't want to be too quick to diagnose her and I will only be able to do it once I see her again."_

"Diagnose her?" Shelby sat down at the dining table.

"_Yes so far I've been suspecting that Rachel has ptsd. Or post traumatic stress disorder. I didn't want to diagnose her too early but in cases like Rachel's it would be best to start taking action on how we are going to help her overcome this." Dr. Brown explained. _

Shelby took a deep breath. "Ok. That's fine with me. Right now most of my family is here. She's taking to meeting people really well. I'm elated to see her coming out of her little shell."

"_That's great Shelby. Make sure to ask her how she feels though. Meeting new people is very scary sometimes and she could just be putting on a smile for the attention. Lots of kids do that. They hide their feelings because they are afraid of how the new people will react." _

"I will make sure to do that. Thank you Dr. Brown we will see you on Tuesday" Shelby thanked the woman.

Two sessions a week would benefit the mother and daughter more. If they could help diagnose Rachel and get on the tracks to helping her overcome all of this then that would be wonderful. She just hoped that Rachel would respond well to everything.

* * *

"You know I was the one who helped decorate your room Rachel" Ellie informed the little girl.

They were playing tea party and Rachel was excited to have someone other than her Momma to play with.

"No I not know that Ellie." Rachel sipped the tea from her

"Well I did" Ellie replied "You see this doll?"

Ellie picked up a doll from the doll shelf. It was an old American Girl doll.

"This was mine when I was little and it was your Aunt Megan's and Your Momma's and Mary's and now it is yours." Ellie handed the doll to Rachel "Her name is Sophie."

Rachel took the doll with an awed expression. "It was my Momma's?"

Ellie nodded.

Rachel examined the doll for a second before setting it on the table.

"You lying Auntie Ellie. Momma says it's not good to lie." Rachel folded her arms and raised a brow at the older girl.

"I'm not I promise …look" Ellie showed the little washed off Markings of initials on the doll's left leg. The leg had every initial of each sister on it. They had faded away and the only bright markings on the doll were Rachel's initials.

"Oh" Rachel simply said.

Rachel watched Ellie put the doll back and come back to sit.

All of sudden Rachel got this crazy itch on her left arm.

"Itchy!" Rachel began to rub the cast over her arm but it was not relieving the itch.

Ellie felt the little girl's pain and grabbed a pencil from her bag.

"It's okay Rachel I know how you feel." Ellie gently scratched the little girls arm.

"Thank you." Rachel smiled.

"You're welcome toots" Ellie put the pencil back in its place. "You know I think your cast is pretty cool."

"You do?" Rachel asked. Surely a big kid like Ellie did not think this pink cast on her arm was cool. Big kids didn't think about things like that.

"Yes it's totally badass." Ellie told the little girl.

Rachel gasped. Ellie had said a bad word.

"Shoot. Rachel don't cuss its not good and worms will come out of your mouth if you do."

Rachel scrunched up her nose and nodded. She surely wouldn't be saying bad words anytime soon.

"You know I have some pretty badbutt scars myself." Ellie began to lift the sleeve of her sweater. There was a scar on her left wrist from when she was 5.

"How you do dat?" Rachel grabbed Ellie's arm and examined the small scar.

"I was 5 and I was such a tomboy. I was playing with some kids and I tried hopping the fence but it was not rolled all the way so it kind of caught my wrist somehow and then this." Ellie rolled her sleeve back down.

"and here" Ellie rolled her pants leg up and showed the long faded scar on her leg. "I fell of my bike when I was 7. It didn't even hurt. No one else's scars compare to this."

Rachel took this as a challenge. The little girl turned around and tried to pull up the back of her shirt. Her diaper was sticking out from her pants which made it even more adorable to Ellie.

"See mine."

Ellie helped Rachel with her shirt and examined the little girl's back.

The long scars on Rachel's back were impressive but she knew the little girl didn't get those on accident. She didn't know why she started showing Rachel her scars in the first place.

"It's alright but it doesn't even come close to this one." Ellie rolled back of her shirt up.

"This is from when I was 4. Megan and Shelby decided it would be fun to hang me on a coat hook and leave me there."

Rachel slowly reached up and touched the rugged scar that looked so much like her own.

"No mine better." Rachel slipped the front of her shirt up to show the scar on her stomach. The same scar that made Shelby cringe that day in the bathtub.

Tears filled Ellie's eyes at the scar but she quickly cleared them before Rachel noticed.

"That is wow toots. I think that one takes the cake so you win."

Rachel beamed and let her shirt fall back into place. She liked winning.

"Let's play dolls now." Rachel ran over to the doll shelf and grabbed her favorite one.

Ellie swallowed back some tears. She didn't understand how someone could be so cruel to such a beautiful and happy little girl like Rachel.

Ellie loved her niece already and she knew that she would have her back forever.

"C'mon" Rachel whined. Ellie was lost in her thoughts so she didn't hear Rachel the last two times.

"Okay toots. Let's play dolls." Ellie stood up and made her way across the room.

* * *

Shelby walked into the living room where her mother was dusting the entertainment center.

"Hey mom have you seen Rachel?"

"She's in her room playing with Elisabeth." Katherine answered as she dusted the flat screen TV.

"You know you don't have to do that right?" Shelby sat on the couch and watched her mom.

"I know it's just something to do. It was dusty anyways. Rachel could be allergic to dust" Katherine answered.

"I don't think she is or it would have bothered her already. Are you calling my house dusty?" Shelby raised a brow at her mother.

"Oh don't do the brow. I invented that remember?" Katherine turned to her daughter.

Shelby smiled and looked up at her mother.

"She's beautiful." Katherine's eyes clouded over and she sat next to Shelby to wait for her sight to clear up.

"Thank you Mama." Shelby whispered and laid her head on her mother's shoulder.

"We love her so much and you Shelby. You did great." Katherine wrapped her arms around Shelby's arms and laid her head on top of Shelby's.

"I'm glad that you think so Mom. She is so perfect and I don't want to mess her up." Shelby voiced her fears. It was something about being enveloped by her mother's warmth that always made her want to confess.

"You will not mess her up. Nothing is wrong with that baby in there. Only with the people who called themselves her parents for 3 years and hurt her like they did." Katherine told her daughter.

"You sound like Dad." Shelby muttered.

"Well I would like to think that your father listens to me sometimes." Katherine smiled.

Shelby snorted and snuggled deeper into her mother.

"Shelby this is your first child. Every parent has these fears. When your brother was little I was always calling my mom and asking her things. That's what I would like for you to do. Call us whenever you want. Just like you did the other night, when Rachel pushed you away. We are your family and we are here to help you whenever you need it. We want to see that little girl grow. I know you want to be able to do this on your own and you are fine but you can't. You will need help with her. Everyone does and even though you won't admit it because you are stubborn we will still help you. Shelby I hope you are listening to me." Katherine lifted her daughter's shoulders to see that Shelby had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Mom. I just don't know why I haven't been calling. It's hard but I promise I will ask for help when I need it. The breastfeeding and everything else I will need help with." Shelby curled back into her mother.

"That's all I ask for Shelby." Katherine held her daughter. "I love you Shelby."

"I love you too Mom." Shelby whispered. She was so lucky to have a family like hers.

She only hoped that Rachel would grow up to know this too.

* * *

"Momma?" Rachel entered the kitchen.

Rachel had looked for her mother everywhere and couldn't find her. There were only two places the little girl hadn't looked and they were the kitchen and the living room. Her aunt Mary was in her Momma's office, Ellie was texting a friend and she didn't know where every one else was.

"Hey Pup. What's wrong?" Michael stepped into the kitchen.

"I'm looking for my Momma." Rachel pouted "But I can't find her Granddaddy."

Michael chuckled at the little girl's adorable pout and grabbed some grapes out of the fridge.

Michael sat and gestured for Rachel to follow.

Rachel climbed into the seat. Michael handed her some grapes and Rachel took them with no questions.

If this were any other man Rachel would feel very uncertain but with her Granddaddy she felt okay. He gave off a different vibe, warmer, than every other man the little girl had come in contact with.

"I'm glad that I got to meet you Rachel." Michael threw a grape into his mouth.

Rachel tried herself and this caused Michael to chuckle. "Your Mommy was just like you when she was little."

"Really?" Rachel asked with wide eyes while trying to throw another grape into her mouth.

"Yes. But she was always singing. She would never stop even when she was sick. Almost had to put a muzzle on her." Michael told the little girl.

"That's funny. I like to sing too Granddaddy but Daddy always say I gottsa be quiet or we wake Papa" Rachel looked at the man waiting for his reply.

"Well Rachel now that you live with you mother you can sing all you want. Forget everything that your father's ever told you." Michael was beginning to get angry at this little piece of information. When he hear about the berry men and what they did he immediately wanted to get his shotgun and go hunting.

"You mad?" Rachel asked innocently.

"No pup. Not at you at least." Michael touched Rachel's hand.

"Oh." Rachel replied and popped another grape into her mouth. Forgetting what her fathers told her wasn't going to be easy but she would try. "Granddaddy?"

"Yes Rachel?" Michael gave his undivided attention to the tiny girl in the big chair.

"Can you be my new Papa?" Rachel asked

Michael's heart stopped and tears began to blur his vision.

"I can't be your Papa but I'll always take care of you Rachel. Okay?"

"Okay." Rachel agreed and tried to throw a grape into Michael's mouth.

Michael didn't catch it but he chuckled when Rachel tried again.

* * *

Shelby lifted her head at the sound of tiny bare feet slapping against the floors.

"Momma I found you." Rachel huffed and jumped into Shelby's lap.

"I wasn't aware that I was lost but yes you found me baby." Shelby gave the little girl a kiss on the cheek.

Rachel climbed on her mother to get to Shelby's ear.

She whispered in the woman's ear.

Katherine raised a brow and wondered what the little girl was saying.

"Excuse us Mom." Shelby picked the little girl up and carried her into Shelby's room.

Katherine smiled. She figured out what the little girl wanted. She was thinking maybe the little girl was uncomfortable doing it in front of her.

Today was a great day. She was willing to just sit here and think about little Rachel for the rest of the day.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Mary , Megan , Ellie and Michael came back into the room.

Everyone sat down.

"So Megan where you living before you came here?" Michael asked his daughter.

Mary smirked and turned towards her sister waiting to see what the girl's answer would be.

"I was staying with a friend. Danny is her name." Megan answered rolling her eyes at Mary's smirk.

"Well we would like to meet this Danny." Katherine spoke up.

"Yes where does she stay?" Michael asked.

"In Lima." Megan answered quickly.

"Does he go to school? What is he studying? What is his last name? Have we met him before?" Mary spewed off questions.

"_She _doesn't go to school." Megan said through her teeth. "She is a doctor and her last name is Smith."

"That's a common last name. Where is she practicing at?" Michael leaned in waiting for more.

" Lima General."Megan smiled.

"A good influence maybe you should invite her over for dinner today. Stay friends with her." Katherine suggested.

"She'll have to." Mary muttered.

Megan side kicked her sister and smiled at her parents.

Lying to them was the worst.

* * *

Shelby changed Rachel's diaper like the little girl asked. They were now snuggled up in Shelby's room. Rachel was slowly suckling from Shelby's breast.

The little girl was too shy to ask in front of her nana and she didn't know if it was something that she could ask in front of a grandparent. Shelby had quickly assured the little girl though.

Rachel then told her mother that she just wanted to hide for a little while longer. Shelby agreed with the little girl and now this was the end result.

"You know Rachel everyone out there loves you." Shelby said softly. She was looking into the little girl's eyes as she suckled. They didn't have time for the pump because Shelby hadn't opened it yet but they would be soon. Right now Rachel was content on just being with her Mommy though.

"They all love you just as much as I do. If you ever feel scared and like you can't come to me those are the people you talk to. I always want you to come to me and be able to tell me anything but if you can't every single one of them is there." Shelby brushed Rachel's hair out of her face. Yes it was definitely time for bangs.

Rachel listened to her Momma intently. All of those people in that room Rachel loved back. It was kind of overwhelming for the little girl to feel so much love at one time. Rachel soaked the love up as long as she could but now it was Mommy time.

Shelby and Rachel hadn't spent a lot of time alone together today and right now was perfect.

Rachel switched breast and after about 5 minutes her eyes began to flutter.

Shelby began to look back on the day and see if the little girl had a nap and that was a no. she knew Rachel was tired.

Just when Rachel began to fall asleep there was a knock at the door.

"We are leaving Shelby. Dad has work to do tomorrow and we need to hit the road." Ellie spoke through the door.

"Okay I'll be out in a minute." Shelby spoke softly but loud enough for Ellie to hear.

Shelby listened as Ellie's footstep's faded. She looked down at Rachel to see that the little girl was half asleep but still suckling. As Shelby began to shift the little girl released the breast with a pop and awoke.

"Momma?" Rachel slurred.

"Shh baby." Shelby kissed Rachel's forehead. "I'm only going to say bye to everyone and then I'm coming back."

"They leave?" Rachel rubbed her eye. "I wanna say bye bye."

Shelby scooped the tired Rachel into her arms. Rachel wrapped her arms around Shelby's neck and laid her tired head on Shelby's shoulders.

Shelby carried the little girl into the foyer where everyone was crowded.

Each person laid a kiss on Rachel's head and stepped back.

"Bye Rachel." Megan was the last person to kiss Rachel's head.

At the sound of her aunt leaving Rachel woke up and turned sleepily to everyone.

"No don't go." Rachel pouted. "Me go too."

Everyone softly smiled at the sleepy toddler.

"I'm sorry Rachel but my parents want me to go. I have to do what they say." Megan picked up her bag.

Rachel slipped out of Shelby's arms and held onto Megan's legs.

"I no want you to go. Don't leave me." Rachel looked up at Megan.

"Rachel Megan has to come home with us." Michael kneeled down in front of the little girl.

Rachel frowned at this and held on tighter to Megan's leg. "NO!"

"It's really no problem for her to stay guys. If only for a few more days." Shelby spoke up.

Megan looked up at Shelby surprised. She was really starting to believe what Mary told her earlier.

There was a moment where Michael and Katherine shared a silent conversation.

"Alright she can stay. But if we hear about you causing any trouble we have no problem coming right back and tanning your hide no matter how old you are." Katherine gave in.

"Yes Ma'am" Megan tried to hide a smile. "I promise."

"You stay?" Rachel looked up at Megan.

"Yes" Megan scooped the little girl up and laid kisses to her face.

Rachel giggled.

"We love you all but we have to go. We'll come back and visit soon." Michael kissed everyone's head again.

"Bye Bye." Rachel waved.

Everyone left and there in the foyer stood Rachel, her mother and Megan.

"Dinner will be late tonight." Shelby grabbed Rachel. "Someone needs a nap and you need to unpack."

Rachel snuggled into her mother and slipped her small hand inside of Shelby's top.

"Thank you so much Shelby." Megan smiled.

"Yes don't make me regret it. You are going to have to tell us the truth sometime. You have to grow up and soon we won't be able to clean up after your mistakes." Shelby told her sister.

Megan nodded and watched her sister disappear down the hallway.

The truth would come out soon enough for all of them.

**A/N: So did you like or nah? What did you think of Rachel's first meeting with her grandparents and Ellie? What do you think Megan and Mary were arguing about? What did Megan do last year? Any suggestions or tips? Review and let me know what you think.**

**\- LSAM**

**P.s. I picture Megan as Mila Kunis for some reason. I mean who doesn't love Mila? **


	15. Everything is Not What it Seems

Little Girl Lost

By:LockedSoulsAM

Summary: Every year on December 18th, Shelby Corcoran rides around aimlessly lost in thought, mourning the death of her baby girl. The little girl that three years ago she was supposed to give up for adoption. It hits midnight and Shelby runs into something she thought she lost forever.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and any of the characters. I do own this story line and the ideas and new characters that come with it. **

**A/N: OMG! Who saw the season finale of OUAT? It was so epic that I barely got any sleep last night. My cousin also came running down the stairs like OMG that's Robin's wife! I'm like you're ruining it for me! But Elsa is coming and I'm so happy and excited. I hope they don't ruin her character. I honestly think it's too early but I love this show sooo….**

**Its 9pm so about time I'm done with this chapter and post it, it will be late and my mom will kill me but it's for you guys. If this chapter sucks I take all the blame because yeah…But thanks for the reviews and the follows and Favs. You guys are so great. **

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

Chapter 15 Everything is Not What it Seems

It's been two hours Shelby has been awake. She has been content on just watching her little girl sleep the whole time. Everything has just become so routine with them. Rachel has been officially home for two weeks today. As Shelby watched the little girl she couldn't imagine her life without Rachel.

The little girl was the light of her life. Every time the little girl would laugh or smile, it would melt Shelby's heart. Rachel was truly the cutest kid Shelby had ever met and she wasn't just saying that. The little girl said the cutest things and always had the funniest facial expressions.

Shelby was glad that Rachel bonded her parents and while on the phone last night with her mom, Katherine gushed over the little girl the whole time.

The mother also asked about Megan. Surprisingly the girl was doing really well and she was actually trying. Shelby knew that Megan and Rachel made a connection that she couldn't explain but she couldn't put her finger on what exactly.

Shelby was snapped out of her scrambled thoughts when Rachel shifted and unconsciously squeezed a breast. The little girl had taken to sleeping with her hand inside of Shelby's shirt. It made for some uncomfortable sleeping positions but they made it work.

Shelby winced slightly when Rachel squeezed again. Her breasts were really becoming sore and tender. She admits she felt subtle changes but nothing too major. The little girl shifted again but didn't wake up.

There was a pout on Rachel's small pink lips and Shelby wondered what the little girl was dreaming about.

Deciding that she could catch a quick shower before the little girl awoke, Shelby stood up.

She thought back on everything that has happened in the past two days. Everything was going good but she didn't know how long that would last.

She slipped out of her rob and started the shower water. A nice hot shower to start the day could relax anyone if they let it.

* * *

In the guest room, Megan turned over in her sleep. Ever since her argument with Mary she'd been feeling guilty. Not to mention she hadn't really been sleeping these past few nights. She just wished everything would go away and that she could go back and change it.

"_This can't happen Megan." David sets the young girl down on the toilet set. "I'm going to take you and DJ home and then we can all discuss this when you are sober."_

_Megan was having a hard time concentrating. "You won't tell Mary right? I mean I was only trying to have some fun with you."_

"_I don't know Megan. You are drinking while underage and what you did …I don't know how my wife will respond and I know it wont be good. But you have to know that this can never and will never happen again" David ran a hand through his short brown hair. _

"_Okay Fine. Mary gets everything she wants anyone. Figures you'd be whipped by her." Megan tried to stand up "You don't know what you're missing." _

_The girl tried to step closer to David but he backed up. _

"_I'm going to go get DJ from the back yard. You wait in the living room and I'll tell Mary that you were too sick so you asked me to take you home and DJ wanted to tag along." David led Megan out of the bathroom and helped her to sit on the living room couch. _

_Megan just pouted as she watched David leave out of the room. _

_A few minutes later a blonde little boy with blue eyes skipped into the room. _

"_Daddy says we are taking you home. Mommy will catch a ride with Aunt Shelby." DJ sat beside his aunt. "He gave me the keys so we can sit here until he comes." _

_Megan just looked at the little boy in a drunken haze. She would never hurt the little boy but half of what he was saying wasn't really registering in her mind. _

_DJ quietly scooted closer to his aunt and watched all of the people walk past. This was a cool summer party but he was one of the only kids here. The Garcia and Maynard kids didn't count. They were all cool but didn't really know DJ since they lived here in Columbus and he lived in Lima. He was glad to actually be doing something with his Daddy. _

"_Okay thanks babe. You are the best brother in law. You are so great to my sisters." Mary planted a soft kiss on her husband's lips. _

"_Yea don't worry I will take her home." Shelby smiled from her seat next to Mary. _

"_No problem." David stood up straighter. "Take care of my wife Shelby." _

_Shelby just waved at the man. _

_David walked into the living room only to find it empty. His keys and the two were gone. Where could they possibly be? _

_David pulled out his phone and began to call Megan's phone. _

_All of a sudden there was a scream and bang from outside. _

_David quickly ran outside to see what happened. _

Megan awoke with a start from her dream. She sat up and tried to catch her breath. Looking around she ran a hand through her bed head. It was only a dream or maybe a nightmare. More like a memory.

* * *

After her shower Shelby was in the kitchen making breakfast. She hadn't made breakfast this often in years and she kind of enjoyed it. The shower cleared her head and making breakfast was calming. It was only Eggs and waffles which had quickly become Rachel's favorite meal. The little girl even asked for the meal for dinner last night. Shelby informed the little girl that she needed to eat other things and the little girl pouted until Shelby gave in.

One day she would win against this pout.

She was almost done setting the tables with the full plates when a zombie like Megan came into the kitchen.

"It's so early." Megan whined as she sat.

"It's 9." Shelby smiled. The mother was taking joy that she actually got to sleep in past six. Rachel wasn't too fond of sleeping after that time. The little girl must be really exhausted today. "I was planning to go to Wal-Mart a little later to get a few things for Rachel. Would you like to go?"

Shelby set a plate in front of her sister.

"Yeah. I think it would do me some good to get out of the house." Megan began to dig into her eggs. "Where is the princess?"

"She's still sleeping. I'm on my way to wake her up now." Shelby washed her hands.

"She must be having a really nice drea-"Megan's sentence was cut off from a loud scream from the little girl.

"Momma!" Rachel cried from her mother's bed.

Shelby quickly set down her dish towel and made her way into her room.

Megan stayed behind knowing the two would need privacy.

Shelby opened her bedroom door to see a tear faced and frightened Rachel standing up in her bed. The little girl was crying and when she spotted Shelby the tears and sobs became worse.

"Momma" The toddler whimpered and held her arms out for Shelby to pick her up.

"Oh baby." Shelby cooed and scooped the little girl into her arms. She sat on the bed and cuddled back under the covers with Rachel.

"Did you have a bad dream baby?" Shelby asked. She held the little girl to her and rocked her slowly.

Rachel nodded and whimpered again.

"Can you tell Mommy what happened in your dream?" Shelby looked down at the girl.

Rachel shook her head and buried her face into Shelby's chest.

"Me a bad girl Momma." Rachel whimpered out.

"No Rachel you are not." Shelby kissed the little girls forehead. "You can never be a bad girl Rachel. I love you…"

Rachel didn't say anything. She simple pulled Shelby's blouse and bra up and latched on.

Shelby winced again. Her breasts truly did hurt but she ignored the slight pain. She knew that all of this was happening. She'd gone through it before but almost ten times worse. To be producing milk and not being able to actually breastfeed was terrible. Her milk was drying up and they were always full and sore. Which only reminded her that her baby was dead.

She wondered what Rachel's nightmare was about. Maybe they did need to start pushing the little girl just a tad more. Shelby knew her daughter was a talkative little girl but Rachel thought that was wrong and so she barely said anything.

Shelby would discuss this with Dr. Brown tomorrow though.

Rachel let out a few hitched breaths as she suckled.

Her Momma's presence was calming enough for the little girl. She was relieved when she woke up from the dream and her Momma was there. Her momma would always be there.

Shelby slowly nursed and rocked the girl while humming. She didn't really know what she was humming but she knew it was soothing the little girl. Rachel's crying hiccups had gone away along with her tears. The only thing left was a tired Rachel. The little girl was slowly falling asleep again and Shelby knew breakfast would be skipped today.

This dream had tired her little girl.

* * *

30 minutes later there was a knock at Shelby's bedroom door.

Megan was worried about the little girl and she wanted to make sure her niece was okay.

She waited for Shelby to come back into the kitchen with Rachel but the woman never came.

"Come in." Shelby called out.

Megan poked her head in first and examined the room.

Shelby held a finger to her hips to signal for Megan to be quiet. Rachel was sleeping and she didn't want to wake her just yet.

"Hey" Megan climbed into the bed next to her sister and niece. "Is she okay?"

Shelby shifted a still suckling Rachel. Her face never left the toddler's as she answered "I honestly don't know."

"Does she have nightmares often?" Megan looked at her niece. Rachel looked so peaceful and tiny suckling her mother's breast that it made Megan's heart melt.

"Every other night. Sometime's twice a night." Shelby shrugged. Ever since the whole stalker thing Rachel's nightmares doubled. The little girl hid her emotions good for a 3 year old but Shelby saw right through it.

"Poor princess." Megan cuddled into her sister's side. "I know how she feels."

"You still are having nightmares?" Shelby looked into Megan's eyes.

"Yeah but it's every blue moon." Megan easily lied.

"I know you don't really forgive yourself for what happened." Shelby spoke.

Megan put her head down.

Shelby knew her too well.

"I know how it hurts." Shelby spoke again. "We all were impacted by what happened. But please don't keep beating yourself up for it. Everyone is fine and we all forgive you."

"Speak for yourself." Megan muttered "Mary still hates me. She told me Saturday that she never forgave me."

"Oh Mary." Shelby silently scolded her sister. She really couldn't blame Mary but she didn't know the woman still harbored these feelings for their younger sister. "She doesn't hate you. She is still angry and she doesn't know how to deal with these feelings."

"Maybe she needs to see a therapist." Megan laid her head on Shelby's shoulder.

"Maybe you do too."

Megan simply hummed a response.

The two were silent as they listened to the sleeping toddler breathe.

* * *

"_Great Job tiger." The guest spoke to the little girl. _

_They were playing Bingo and Rachel was currently winning. _

_It was a great way to learn her letters and numbers and she was learning fast. _

"_B12. Find that Rachel." Guest two spoke. _

_Rachel quickly looked around her bingo board for the numbers. She loved when their guests came over because her daddies were always nice when they were around. They even gave her a bath, fed her and let her play in her room. _

_Their guests of course didn't know what the Berry men did to the little girl. Or what they did to her. They only came to visit every once in a while. Rachel always waited on these nights. This was the only fun she knew. _

"_It's almost Rachel's bed time." Leroy stepped into the dining room with milk and cookies on a tray. _

"_Aw C'mon Leroy let her stay up a little later. It's not like she has school tomorrow. She is only 2." Guest one pleaded with Leroy. _

_Rachel perked up when a cup of milk and cookies were set in front of her. She loved her daddies' cookies and she rarely got to have any. She eagerly picked the cup up. The movement caused the milk to spill all over herself as soon as Hiram walked into the room. _

"_Whoa careful little babe." Guest 2 chuckled at the little girl. _

_Hiram stepped over to the little girl. He laid a hand on Rachel's shoulder. He squeezed tight enough and looked into the little girls eyes. A silent warning that there would be consequences. _

"_Boys. Don't encourage her." Hiram spoke. "She knows the rules and will be punished if she doesn't follow them." _

_The guest laughed at Hiram. They knew he was a sucker for the little girl. He couldn't even hurt a fly. _

_Hiram and Leroy laughed along. Rachel didn't really get the joke. She just stared down at the spilled milk all over the new pink dress Leroy bought her the other day. She would be in big trouble. _

"_Rachel." The voice called "Rachel are you okay?" _

Rachel snapped out of her flashback.

She observed her surroundings not knowing where she was. A big store with lots of people, she thinks her Momma called it Wal-Mart.

"Rachel baby are you okay?" Shelby was worried. She'd been trying to get the little girl's attention for the last 5 minutes. Maybe it was too early to bring the little girl to such a public place with a lot of people.

After the nightmare Rachel seemed fine and excited with the trip to Wal-Mart. She was happy that Megan was tagging along too.

"Yes Momma. Me okay." Rachel smiled.

Shelby raised a brow at the little girl. She would let it go for now. Rachel just needed this day to relax and be a little girl.

They were in the miscellaneous aisle that had just about everything.

"Do you see anything you like?" Megan asked. She wasn't really looking at anything. She knew this was Rachel's first visit to the amazement that was Wally World.

Rachel nodded.

Shelby helped her out of the cart and held the girls hand.

"Get whatever you want." Shelby whispered into Rachel's ear.

Rachel held onto Lucy that was in her arm a little tighter.

Rachel pulled Shelby to a shelf with an assortment of hair products.

Rachel pointed to a pack of headbands and looked up to her Momma.

"Those?" Shelby picked up the three pack of headbands. The headbands were green, purple, and black.

Rachel nodded. Shelby smiled and grabbed more. She threw about 5 packs into the cart deciding that Rachel would look very cute with the headbands.

* * *

They went to a few more aisles for several other things. They were now in the kitchen appliance aisle.

"Momma what dis?" Rachel asked pointing to an appliance on the second shelf.

Shelby looked over to the products Rachel was talking about.

"That's a popcorn maker." Shelby picked up the box.

"Popcorn? Can we keep it?" Rachel asked.

"Yes. I think we deserve to make our own popcorn." Shelby smiled at her daughter and put the box into the cart. "Okay Rachel a few more things and then we can go home."

Rachel held onto her mother's hand as they made their way down the aisle. Megan had long ago drifted off by herself into other aisles.

"oh my god!' Megan squealed from the aisle next to them.

The mother and daughter quickly made their way to where the squeal came from.

They spotted a very giddy Megan hugging a man.

"Auntie Maggie?" Rachel called out.

Megan kissed the man and turned around. "Oh my god. Guys this is Daniel. He decided to surprise me when I told him we were here. Isn't that great?"

Shelby muttered a flat "yeah. So great."

Mary was right this was the same doctor that treated Rachel at the hospital.

"Hi Ms. Corcoran it's so nice to see you again. It's also great to see Rachel healthy and awake. "Daniel knelt down in front of the little girl. "Hi I'm Daniel. I'm your Aunt Megan's boyfriend." He smiled at the little girl and held out a hand.

Rachel narrowed her eyes at the man. The spent about 10 seconds looking into each other's eyes. Daniel had a smile on his face the whole time, which made Rachel nervous.

She broke their staring contest and reached up for her mother to pick her up.

Shelby placed the little girl on her hip. "I'm sorry she's just not feeling it today."

Daniel's smile went away for a millisecond. Rachel caught the look and buried her face into Shelby's neck. She whimpered softly.

Daniel quickly put his smile back into place and stood up straighter. "No problem. I understand completely."

Daniel stepped back and Megan stepped into his arms.

"We were just doing a little shopping. Would you like to tag along?" Shelby didn't know why she asked.

"Thank you if you don't mind." Daniel smiled.

"No she doesn't. If she asked then you always accept. "Megan smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Okay then." Daniel chuckled.

They continued to shop for an hour before they went home.

Megan and Daniel walked behind the mother and daughter while they shopped.

Rachel watched them closely the whole time.

Megan talked animatedly about Beyonce's new fragrance the whole time.

Rachel didn't know who Beyonce was so she really didn't care for the conversation.

Once at the checkout line Daniel picked up a nearby left over box.

Bingo.

"Maybe we all could play some time." Daniel bought it.

"Bingo is not really my thing. But okay." Megan smiled

"That's okay. Maybe Rachel will play with me?" Daniel handed the box to the little girl.

Rachel took it but quickly handed it to her mother. She didn't really like Bingo anymore.

* * *

Once home, Shelby began to put away all of their new things while Megan. Daniel and Rachel sat in the kitchen.

"We met when I was walking from a lunch date with colleagues." Daniel started " She was wearing the tallest heels in the summer."

"This guy tried to totally jack me for my purse. I fell down. One of Daniel's friends went after the man." Megan continued.

"I helped her up and checked her ankle. When I looked into her beautiful eyes the rest was history." Daniel took Megan's hands into his own.

Shelby put the popcorn maker away and rolled her eyes. Rachel silently held onto Lucy and narrowed her eyes at their conjoined hands. She didn't like this at all.

They made small talk for a while longer before Daniel finally stood and checked his watch.

"Well I'm sorry to make this short but I have to go."

Megan pouted and stood up. "So soon?"

"Yeah so soon?" Shelby muttered. Their stories of their time together was really annoying her and she had a bad feeling about this guy.

"Unfortunately I have to work the night shift at Lima General. Duty calls." Daniel put his coat back on. "This was nice. I hope to see you both again sometime. Bye Rachel remember our Bingo date." Daniel ruffled the little girl's hair.

Rachel quickly fixed her hair and scrunched her nose up at the man.

Shelby scooped the little girl up and followed the couple to the door.

"Megan why don't you show your guest out." Shelby suggested.

"What a good idea." Megan smiled. She slipped on her shoes and held the door open for Daniel.

"Bye"

The mother and daughter half heartedly waved.

"I don't like him Momma." Rachel whispered.

"Me either Tink but what can we do? Your auntie Maggie loves him." Shelby agreed with her daughter.

"He not comes back for a long time?" Rachel looked into her mother's eyes.

"I don't know. But if you truly feel uncomfortable then I will tell Auntie Maggie how you feel." Shelby kissed Rachel's forehead. "But for now you can take a nap."

Rachel laid her head on Shelby's shoulder and pouted "No nap."

"Yes nap. The pout is not going to help you this time." Shelby knew without even looking down at the little girl.

Rachel huffed and folded her arms the best she could.

This was not fair and she wasn't very happy about this.

Shelby chuckled and kissed her head again.

Nap time sounded good right now. Maybe she would take one too.

**A/n: I know its short but I have school in the morning. Stupid geometry test tomorrow too. I hate circles with a passion even though I know how to do it. So good, bad or ugly? I'm currently listening to a Jennifer Lopez song that is in Spanish and I don't know what the heck she is saying but I love it anyway. **

**Funniest thing ever that I just remembered. **

**My little cousin Diddy was almost 2 early last year and he got in trouble. But he wouldn't come to his mom. She started counting "1, 2, 3... If I get to ten it's going to be too bad." Next thing we know he starts counting along with her. "4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10." Funniest thing ever because we didn't know he could count that high yet. He didn't get in trouble because we were all laughing so hard. Good times. He sure is a little character almost 3 now. Still amazes me. **

**So anyway suggestions? Theories? Any mistakes are my own. Review and let me know what you think. **

**-LSAM**


	16. Calm before the storm

Little Girl Lost

By:LockedSoulsAM

Summary: Every year on December 18th, Shelby Corcoran rides around aimlessly lost in thought, mourning the death of her baby girl. The little girl that three years ago she was supposed to give up for adoption. It hits midnight and Shelby runs into something she thought she lost forever.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and any of the characters. I do own this story line and the ideas and new characters that come with it. **

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and follows. I'm really getting the hang of this writing thing. I don't think I would have even written the second chapter if it wasn't for you guys. I can say that this chapter is kind of a big one or maybe a lead up to a big one. **

**Rachel will not get hurt, I promise. The whole breastfeeding thing I will be making up some things that will hopefully seem realistic but if they don't just tell me. I'm always reading your responses. I'm actually kind of feeling stuck (writer's block) but bear with me. **

**To Guest Reviewer- Sorry for the confusion. No, Shelby is not actually lactating yet, but we are surely getting there. **

**Warnings: May trigger some **

**Cliffhanger (it's what I do ;) ) **

**School sucks, that is all. **

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

Chapter 16 Calm before the storm

It's 6 in the morning. Rachel's internal wake up time and all Shelby wants to do is sleep. Apparently Rachel got a lot of sleep from that nap yesterday and wanted to play long into the night. The little girl was up just rambling and babbling to herself about nothing at all. Shelby couldn't sleep because of the constant shifting and giggling of the 3 year old. Rachel did not want to sleep last night. Finally, two hours after Rachel's bedtime the little girl fell asleep. Shelby only had to give her grapes and nurse her, but who was complaining?

Now Rachel is up and wants to play.

"Mommy wakes up." Rachel climbed on her mother's back and began to bounce.

Shelby groaned because the actions were in fact waking her up. The movement was also hurting her back and her very tender breast.

Shelby groans again and turns over. She puts her hands to Rachel's waist to keep the little girl from falling off. "Rach baby cant we sleep in for at least 2 more hours, please? Mommy is very tired." At that moment Shelby chose to yawn.

"You tired Momma?" Rachel asked with innocent eyes.

"Yes and I would like if I can get some more sleep. I think you need some more sleep too." Shelby sleepily tells her little girl.

"I not tired." Rachel lays her head on Shelby's chest. She slipped a hand inside of Shelby's bra. The mother had forgone a shirt and slept in her bra. This was becoming a habit most nights because it was easier access for the toddler.

Rachel continues to take Shelby's right nipple between her fingers and twirl it around. It was another one of the little girl's signals. She was getting ready to latch on but she was content on just playing with her mother's breast.

"I think you are." Shelby ran her fingers through Rachel's hair.

Rachel shook her head and scooted closer to the showing breast. She latches on in a millisecond. It's like they have been doing this forever. Once Rachel discovered the milk Shelby would be producing in a few days, the boobs would officially have the little girls name on it.

Shelby's breast have become more sore in the last few hours almost like magic and she was sure that somehow something was making her bump into every nearby object on purpose. She was a little tense as Rachel sucked the nipple into her mouth kind of hard.

"Mommy you hurting?" Rachel asked cupping the breast and lifting her head to look into Shelby's eyes.

"Only a little, baby. My breast are growing and changing. Sometimes it hurts because of that." Shelby fixed Rachel's bed head with a few flicks of her fingers.

"Changing why?" Rachel asked.

"Well Mommy is going to producing milk pretty soon for you and this is what happens. " Shelby began to rub Rachel's back.

"Oh." Rachel didn't fully understand but she wanted to get back to the task at hand.

She latches back on. Slowly but surely, though, the little girl's eyes began to droop.

Shelby notices and thinks to her self. "Not tired my left foot."

She smiles down at her now sleeping baby. Shelby was thinking that Rachel liked sleep more than she would admit and she was wondering how she could get the little girl to sleep in more.

Everything has been going great in these last few days. Shelby has told Megan about how Rachel felt. The woman understood by was still kind of saddened that Rachel didn't like Daniel. Maybe he would have to grow on the little girl.

After a quiet breakfast between the three Corcoran girls, Rachel and Shelby were on their way to Rachel's appointment with Dr. Brown. The little girl was excited to see her friend and couldn't wait to tell her all about her weekend with her new family.

Shelby was currently locking the doors when Burgess walks up to them.

* * *

"Hello ladies." He smiles.

Finley is working the night shift of security watch. They were finding that the other security was efficient and were hiding in other places throughout the building to ensure the mother and daughter's safety.

"Oh hi Burgess." Shelby smiles and stands up straight. Rachel holds onto her mommy's hand a little tighter.

"I heard there is a big snow storm coming tonight. I hope you two aren't going to be out stuck in it?" Burgess looked down at Rachel.

The little girl hid behind Shelby's leg.

"I heard it was coming later than they thought. Hopefully if we pray hard enough it won't happen." Shelby crossed her fingers. "I mean 5 inches of snow is just wow. The snowplow people will be working overtime. This is the worst winter yet."

"I agree. I just hope you too are safe. If you need anything during just call me." Burgess began to walk away.

"Maybe I can invite you over for some hot cocoa for tonight? It's girl's night though so you might have to leave early." Shelby asked the man.

"I'll see what I can do. I don't think I can turn down cocoa with three pretty ladies." Burgess smiles down at Rachel one last time. He turns the corner and walks away.

"Alright Rachel, its time for your appointment. Let's go tink." Shelby scoops the little girl into her arms.

* * *

"Rachel did you have fun meeting your new family?" Dr. Brown sits at a table with the little girl and Shelby on the opposite side.

"Yes. Me had lots of fun." Rachel nods her head.

"What was the most fun part?"

"I don't know. " Rachel shrugs. "I like to be with Mommy."

"That's very nice Rachel. Mommy says you have a new guest in the house." Dr. Brown crosses one leg over the other.

"My Auntie Maggie spend da night. She always plays dolls with me." Rachel began to get excited.

"That's great. Auntie Maggie makes you happy."

"Yes. But when my Nana and Granddaddy was here my Auntie Maggie and her big sister was fighting." Rachel pouted.

Shelby perked up at this. Mary told her the other night about the whole fight between her and Megan. The woman wouldn't go into great detail on what she said but Shelby knew enough.

"Fighting? Were they fighting in front of you?" Dr. Brown sets her booklet down.

"Nuhuh they in Maggie's room. Mary sound so mad like Papa. I was scared and I wanted my Mommy." Rachel looked up to Shelby. "I not find you Momma."

Shelby rubs Rachel's arm and kisses her forehead. "I'm here now."

Dr. Brown watches their interaction for a second before asking. "Rachel when you say yelling like Papa what do you mean? Does papa yell a lot?"

"Yes. Papa is always yelling at Rachie. But I not do anything." Rachel frowned. "I a bad girl."

"Why do you feel like you are a bad girl Rachel?"

"Papa and Daddy all say dat. I can't do anything right. "Rachel repeated what she has been told so many times by her father.

"Rachel does your Mommy tell you that too?" Dr. Brown asks the little girl.

"No Momma always says I a good girl. Mommy say she love me too. Daddy and Papa don't say that." Rachel's frown got deeper.

"So when your mommy says these things do you believe her? Do you think your Mommy loves you?"

"Yes I know Mommy loves me. She gives me grapes and let me watch TV and everything." Rachel smiles. "Lots of hugs too."

Dr. Brown writes it down. She decides to go to another topic.

"Rachel your Mommy has told me that you have nightmares."

Rachel's face changes but her gaze never wavers.

"When you have nightmares where is Mommy?"

"Sleepin'."

"Rachel, can you tell me about your dreams?" Dr. Brown asks

Rachel shakes her head. She doesn't want to. She wants to understand them first.

"Your Mommy says you won't tell her either. We really want to help you Rachel but first you have to let us. Mommy wants you to be able to tell us anything. I know it may seem scary but you are safe here. Anything you say or do stays between us. It stays in this room Rachel. Your daddies won't know. They can't get to you Rachel. Anything that they have said or done to you, erase it from your mind. Let your mind fill with the good things. With every thing your Mommy tells you. What I tell you. Because Rachel you are a great little girl and you can be better. You can get better. We just want to help you. If there is something that is bothering you then don't be afraid to tell us. We are here for you Rachel. I know you don't understand a lot of what happened to you but we want to help you understand it. Any questions you have you can ask here. If you go home and still have questions then have your Mommy call me or ask your Mommy. "Dr. Brown let it sink into the little girl's mind.

There was a moment of silence.

Rachel really began to think about what Dr. Brown was saying. Her Mommy has told her this a bunch of times and it has ran through her head as many times.

Rachel takes a deep breath and says. "I not know how."

Shelby and Dr. Brown let out some relieved breath at what Rachel is finally admitting.

"I want to be a good girl. Can you help me be a good girl?" Rachel looks between the two so innocently.

"Yes baby we can." Shelby smiles. Rachel crawls into her mother's lap and turns to face Dr. Brown again.

"Rachel do you know what it takes to be a good girl?" Dr. Brown looked into the little girl's eyes.

Rachel shakes her head. She is pretty sure the doc is going to tell her though.

"To be a good girl there is a short list of things. First you always listen to Mommy. Second as long as you try we are okay with it. Third and lastly be a little kid. You are 3 years old and that's a big number I know, but you have to be a little girl. Little girls play with dolls, they hug their Mommies, they talk about everything and most of all they are loved. We love you Rachel and we will be here to help you at any time." Dr. Brown informs Rachel. "Do you think you can do that?"

Rachel nods.

"Okay Rachel I want you to be able to trust both of us so we are going to do two activities before you go home."

Rachel was excited now. She loved doing activities.

"The first one is a little cliché Shelby but it works. Rachel we are going to be doing the trust fall first." Dr. Brown stood up. "During the trust fall you will stand in front of your mommy and fall back into her arms. Does that sound like fun?"

Rachel didn't like the whole falling part but as long as her Mommy helped her then she would play.

They gathered in the middle of the room where there was a lot of open space.

"Let us show you Rachel." Dr. Brown set her books into a nearby chair and stood in front of Shelby. "You have to have your back turned to your Mommy. For this to work you want to be able to believe that she is going to catch you when you fall."

Shelby holds her arms out waiting for Dr. Brown to fall into them. When the woman does she helps her get back up.

"See Rachel. You also have to believe that she will help you to get back up after you fall. Does this sound okay?" Dr. Brown fixed her now wrinkled blazer and moved aside.

"My turn now?" Rachel didn't know how well she would do.

"Yes come on baby." Shelby holds out her arms. "You'll be fine."

Rachel slowly steps in front of her mother and turns around.

"Whenever you're ready baby." Shelby kneels down behind the little girl.

Rachel takes two seconds to breathe before she falls back. But she doesn't let her self fall; she stumbles a little but continues to stand straight. Rachel looks behind herself to see she still has a few inches before Shelby's arms.

"I sorry." Rachel pouts. This was harder than she thought.

"It's okay Rachel we can try again."

Rachel nods and gets into position. Silently Shelby is hoping that Rachel can just let go of that fear and trust her.

Rachel again stumbles a few times but doesn't end up in Shelby's arms.

"Me no want to play anymore, Mommy." Rachel looks sadly into her mother's eyes.

Shelby takes the little girl in her arms. "It's okay not to get it on the first try. As long as you are trying. That's what we want. For you to try."

"Rachel can we try one more time before you give up?" Dr. Brown spoke up.

Rachel nods a little and stands up straighter.

Shelby backs up again and assumes the position.

"Rachel I want you to close your eyes." Dr. Brown speaks in a low tone, waiting for Rachel to do as told. "I want you to close your eyes and think of a happy place. Think of your Mommy. Think of whatever makes you happy. Think of your Mommy with you. All the kisses and hugs she gives you."

Rachel closes her eyes and begins to think.

Rachel begins to think of all of the times her mother has told her she loves her. The time that Shelby took her into the closet and assured her that she was safe and loved; when her Mommy let her get anything she wanted from the grocery store. Then finally all the times it's just her and Shelby cuddled together at night; Shelby singing a song to the girl as she falls asleep at her breast.

Warmth fills Rachel and she just seems to let go. She takes a deep breath and falls into Shelby's arms.

"Open your eyes Rachel." Dr. Brown spoke

Rachel opened her eyes and her whole face lit up when she realized what just happened.

"Mommy! Me did it Momma." Rachel squealed.

Shelby chuckles at Rachel's excitement. "Yes you did. I knew you would."

Rachel hugs Shelby.

"See Rachel whenever you just relax and believe what your Mommy tells you then you can always trust her. Now we have one more exercise it's called the trust walk. This time we can start with your Mommy. The trust walks is when the person is blindfolded and their partner directs them around the room with trust. So Rachel you will be helping your Mommy get around the room." Dr. Brown grabbed a blindfolded.

She tied it around Shelby's head, covering her eyes.

Rachel looks into her mother's covered eyes. "Can you see me?"

"No sweetie I can't." Shelby holds onto Rachel's hand. "I can't see anything but that's what you are here for." Shelby stands up fully.

"Rachel I want you to lead your Momma over to the brown shelf in the corner of the room."

Rachel holds Shelby's hand a little tighter. There aren't many obstacles in their way so Rachel leads her mother to the shelf with ease.

Dr. Brown begins to put chairs and other things in their way on the path back.

"Now Rachel I want you to help your Mommy on the way back."

Rachel does. She stops at a few bumps in the road.

She helps Shelby turn or go around. It takes about a minute but they get there.

Shelby takes the blindfold off and high fives Rachel. The little girl smiles widely.

"Rachel your Momma trusted you to get her across the room. You also got her back. Now our session begins but on Thursday when you come back I want your Mommy to lead you across the room. Do you think she can do that?" Dr. Brown asks.

"Yeah." Rachel smiles again. "She have to try."

Shelby grins. Rachel is truly beginning to understand all of this.

"See you two Thursday."

* * *

Later that day Shelby and Rachel are eating a light snack when Megan walks in.

"I hate storms. All kinds and snow is like the worst out of all of them. "Megan sat. She reached over and took a piece of celery with peanut butter from Rachel's plate.

"Hey" Rachel huffed. "Dat's mine auntie Maggie."

"I'm sorry Princess. I should have asked." Megan took a bite of the lettuce and set it back on Rachel's plate.

"Yes you should have." Rachel scrunches her nose at the half eaten stick of celery on her plate.

"Oh please Princess. It's not going to kill you." Megan takes the celery stick back.

"How you know?" Rachel asks.

"I don't think she does honey." Shelby speaks up.

"Anyway Daniel has decided to take me out for some hot chocolate and cinnamon buns tonight before the storm hits. I won't be back late but I just wanted to inform you in case Rachel think's I'm skipping the girl's night." Megan stands up.

"That's fine. When will you be leaving?" Shelby takes Rachel's plate and throws it away.

"In a few minutes he's already waiting outside. I just wanted to say bye." Megan kisses Rachel's head.

"You leave Maggie?" Rachel stands in front of the woman.

"Yeah but I'll be back." Megan kneels down in front of Rachel.

"Me go too? Don't leave me. I go get my shoes." Not waiting for an answer Rachel runs into her room and grabs her boots.

"I'm sorry if this was a date and she just included herself." Shelby turned off the faucet water that she was using to wash her hands.

"No it's cool. I didn't really think she would want to go. Daniel did want me to invite her so she could warm up to him." Megan stands next to her sister. "How was her session?"

Shelby takes a breath and leans with her back against the counter.

"It was great. We are currently trying to get her to trust us so that is going well. We still have a lot of stuff to go over so there's that. But Rachel seems like she wants to tell us everything but she can't."

"Don't worry. Not everyone can keep secrets from you for too long." Megan pats her sister's back.

"I got it. Don't' leave me." Rachel runs into the kitchen with a pile of stuff in her arms. She drops everything in front of her mother. Picking up her snow boots, she holds them out to Shelby. "Put on Momma."

Shelby chuckles at her daughter. Rachel never forgets anything. She scoops the little girl up and sits her down on the counter.

"When you are with Auntie Maggie tell her if you are wet or if you are ready to come home. Anything Rachel." Shelby helps Rachel put on all of her outside winter wear. "She might be afraid for you to change her diaper so don't' be upset if she does cry. We are still trying to get over that." She directs to Megan.

"Okay Mommy." Rachel reaches out for Megan to pick her up.

They all walk to the door where Megan puts on her own coat and boots.

"We'll be back in no time Shelby. We'll probably even pick up some new movies for our girl's night."

Shelby kisses Rachel's forehead.

"Please get Rachel's booster seat out of the car."

"Oh no need. Danny already has one from his nephew Brody. The little boy is so cute."

Megan informs her sister.

"Please make sure she is buckled up and if she needs anything please call me." Shelby watches them walk out of the door and into the hallway.

"I will." Megan yells.

"Love you Rachel. I'll see you later baby." Shelby calls out.

"Bye Momma. See you later." Rachel waves. She buries her head into Megan's neck.

Down in the lobby of the building Megan spots Daniel talking to Burgess.

When they see that Rachel and Megan have arrived, they stop talking and wait for them to get closer.

"Hi guys." Megan gives Daniel a kiss and steps back. "It turns out Rachel is coming."

"Excellent." Daniel smiles. "Don't be afraid. We are going to have fun."

Rachel doesn't acknowledge the man. She just stares at him.

"Well I hope you all have fun. I trust that you won't need security? My shift is almost over but I would be happy to get someone else to follow you." Burgess asks Megan.

"No I think we'll be fine. We have Daniel here to protect us." Megan smiles.

"Of course." Daniel smiles back.

"Well I'll let you leave. Daniel it was nice speaking to you." Burgess shakes hands with the man.

Rachel watches their hands and spots the piece of paper that Burgess slips Daniel. She narrows her eyes at them. What were they up too?

"Rachel be a good girl for them yeah?" Burgess notices that Rachel has seen them.

Rachel nods.

"Take care of them Smith. " Burgess calls out as he watches the trio walks away. "I'll take care of the woman upstairs."

"Oh I'll make sure of it. My father wouldn't let me live it down if I didn't take care of them." Daniel calls out.

Megan switches the way she is holding Rachel and calls out. "Bye Burgess."

He waves and continues to patrol the lobby.

* * *

Everyone is buckled up and in the car on their way to the donut shop where they will be getting their snack.

"Rachel are you alright back there?" Daniel looks through his mirror.

"Yes." Rachel answers. "I good."

"Good. I know that you don't like me but this will be a fun night for all of us. I promise."

"Yes Rachel. Daniel sure knows how to have fun. "Megan speaks up. "We'll be fine."

She looks back to see Rachel.

The little girl fixes herself in the seat but says nothing.

When they get to the donut shop they all order different donuts.

Daniel spoiled the little girl and let her have whatever she wanted. Rachel of course got two donuts with chocolate and sprinkles plus a giant gumball from the machine in the corner. Megan warned them that Rachel could choke on the gumball so they had to watch the little girl closely.

They were not sitting and eating their treats.

"Oh god it's a chocolate filled Donut." Megan groaned as she watched the chocolate come spill out of Rachel's donut in chunks, as she took a bite. "I have never seen her doped up on sugar so I don't know how much she can take before she goes nuts. Shelby is going to kill me."

"She does seem like the hyper type. But I think she will be fine." Daniel sips from his mug.

"Thank you Daniel. I like this stuff." Rachel has never had a donut but she was really enjoying this one.

"No problem. Now I want to talk with you Rachel." Daniel wipes his hands and looks at Rachel.

The little girl looks up at the man and waits for him to say something.

"I know you don't really like me but I'm willing to try. If anything can we be friends? I really love your Aunt Megan and I would like if I could love you too. You are the most important thing to her and I need your approval before I can marry her." Daniel tells the little girl.

Rachel thinks it over for a minute.

"So can Daniel be your friend Rachel?" Megan asks.

"You have to try hard." Rachel says looking into his eyes seriously.

"Okay all I need is one chance. I will try my best." Daniel shakes Rachel's hand.

Rachel didn't know how she felt about their new friendship but she didn't think she wanted to say no to this man.

"Rachel I have to use the bathroom. Do you need to be changed?" Megan asks.

Rachel nods and slips out of the booth so Megan can get out.

"We'll be right back Daniel." Megan takes Rachel's hand and leads her to the bathroom.

She puts Rachel onto the changing table but the girl begins to think about what her aunt will actually be doing.

"NO! I dry." Rachel began to cry.

"I'm sorry. You said you had to go to the bathroom. I believe you but when we get home your Mommy can change you if she has to." Megan remembers what Shelby told her earlier.

Rachel's tears seem to dry quickly and she sits back up.

"Okay wait here Rachel while I use the bathroom."

Rachel sits while she watches Megan walk into a stall.

She wanted to be able to let her aunt Maggie change her diaper but she was scared.

* * *

"Crap." Shelby began to think. She was looking every where for her phone but she couldn't find it. She searched all over the house for it.

She remembers having it when they came from Rachel's session but the rest is all a blur.

When they got here they played with Rachel's dolls and a bunch of other games.

She stood in Rachel's room now and looking under the bed with the house phone in her hand. It's probably on vibrating mode and she will now have an even harder time finding it.

"Dammit." Shelby sits up.

She doesn't know where her phone could possibly be.

* * *

Megan and Rachel come out of the bathroom.

Daniel is just getting off the phone and stands up. He meets them in the middle and says.

"I'm sorry but with the storm coming there have been a lot of accidents so I have to go in. I can still take you two to get the movies and then I have to take you home. I'm sorry to cut this short."

"It's fine. We should probably be getting back." Megan helps Rachel with her coat.

"Rachel hopefully next time we could do something more fun." Daniel holds Rachel's hand while Megan holds the other leaving the little girl between them.

"Mister you might want to get you daughter out of this weather before she gets sick." A lady from nearby says.

"Oh she's not my daughter." Daniel looks at the woman.

Megan nods. Rachel and Daniel look absolutely nothing alike. The little girl looks more like Shelby than anything the only difference are their eyes and Rachel's skin tone is slightly tanner.

There is a moment where the woman looks between Rachel and Daniel. She says nothing and then chuckles. "Well excuse me. I'm sorry she is just so precious. You two look like a lovely couple."

"Thank you but we really must get going." Megan tries hard not to roll her eyes at the woman.

The woman's smile fades and she says. "I hope you all will be safe. Have a nice night."

"We will." Daniel looks back at the woman as they all walk out.

"Okay either I'm going crazy or this phone is right in my face." Shelby thinks as she steps into the main hallway. She is holding the house phone to her ear.

Checking her coat pocket again she tries to think back. Nothing was coming to her so she goes around the whole house again.

"Did you have fun Rachel?" Daniel asks the little girl.

"Yes. I like the donuts." Rachel says quietly. She is really missing her mommy and it seems like they can't get home fast enough.

"That's great. Next week I want to take you all to see that new movie Frozen. Have you seen that Rachel?" Daniel turns on his blinker, signaling that he wants to move over into the next lane.

"No." Rachel looks out the window. It's beginning to snow.

Daniel drives up a ramp on the freeway.

Megan is observing their surroundings and turns to him. "Daniel where are we going? You kind of passed the exit."

Daniel lifelessly chuckles and continues to drive. "Silly me."

"Okay seriously you missed another exit." Megan looks at him with questioning eyes. "We got the movies so where else are we going? The hospital is back that way too. I think you should take us home now."

Daniel says nothing but continues to drive.

" No."

"Daniel I'm serious you are being creepy. It's not cool." Megan starts.

"When we getting to Mommy's?" Rachel whimpers. They are taking way too long. She should have stayed home. "I want mommy."

Daniel continues to drive onto another ramp.

Megan reads it. "The woods?" What were they going there for? "Daniel this is so not funny. I'm calling Shelby. You need to pull over and let us out." Megan pulls out her phone.

Daniel slowly pulls out an object from his coat pocket. He points it at Megan but makes sure Rachel can't see from the back seat.

"You won't be calling anyone anytime soon." He says lowly. "There's someone that wants to see Rachel."

Megan looks at the object with fear . She looks back to Rachel. The little girl is looking out the window with a sad look on her face. She knows the little girl just wants to get home.

"Who is this someone? I need to get her home please. What ever you are going to do please don't do it." Megan pleads with him. She doesn't understand all of this herself. "We can just forget about all of this if you just let us go."

"No. Now be quiet. It's already done and I'm pretty sure that bitch is already taken care of." Daniel said with an edge in his voice. "Sit back."

Megan does what he say but never takes her eyes off of the object in his hand.

* * *

Shelby has given up on her search for her phone. It was apparent that she lost it and there was no point in finding it. Maybe after the storm was over she could go and get a new one. She began to dial Megan's number to see where they were. They've been gone for more than 3 hours and she knows Rachel will be asking to come home.

Just as the phone began to ring there was a knock at the door.

Shelby sets the phone back on its charger and goes to answer the door.

"Burgess Hi? It's a little too late for that cocoa." Shelby looks up at the taller man.

"That's not what I came for." Burgess says.

**A/N: SO cliffhanger. Was this chapter any good? What is Daniel up to? Is burgess involved? Any theories? I promise that Rachel will not be hurt. **

**Someone asked when Rachel was going to be getting a haircut. Soon , all in good time. I love long reviews so review and let me know what you think. **

**-LSAM**


	17. The Quiet Storm

Little Girl Lost

By:LockedSoulsAM

Summary: Every year on December 18th, Shelby Corcoran rides around aimlessly lost in thought, mourning the death of her baby girl. The little girl that three years ago she was supposed to give up for adoption. It hits midnight and Shelby runs into something she thought she lost forever.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and any of the characters. I do own this story line and the ideas and new characters that come with it. **

**A/N: I know you guys think that since Rachel isn't going to be hurt, that Shelby is. Don't worry nothing too bad will happen. This is the big reveal chapter and I'll try to see how long I can make it. So I guess I'll answer any questions you have after this chapter**

**Warning-May trigger some **

**No cliffhangers**

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

Chapter 17 The Quiet Storm

_Previously_

"_You won't be calling anyone anytime soon." He says lowly. "There's someone that wants to see Rachel."_

_Megan looks at the object with fear . She looks back to Rachel. The little girl is looking out the window with a sad look on her face. She knows the little girl just wants to get home. _

"_Who is this someone? I need to get her home please. What ever you are going to do please don't do it." Megan pleads with him. She doesn't understand all of this herself. "We can just forget about all of this if you just let us go."_

"_No. Now be quiet. It's already done and I'm pretty sure that bitch is already taken care of." Daniel said with an edge in his voice. "Sit back." _

_Megan does what he say but never takes her eyes off of the object in his hand._

_Just as the phone began to ring there was a knock at the door. _

_Shelby sets the phone back on its charger and goes to answer the door. _

"_Burgess Hi? It's a little too late for that cocoa." Shelby looks up at the taller man._

"_That's not what I came for." Burgess says. _

* * *

_Present_

"Then what did you come for?" Shelby asks. "I mean not to be rude but your shift is almost over and I thought that you would be leaving by now."

"Listen we're not going to play these cat and mouse games." Burgess began to step closer to Shelby. "So I'm going to give you a choice. It's simple. You let this be easy and I'll try not to make it hurt too much. Or you can be the stubborn little bitch that I know you are and fight back."

Shelby's heart dropped into her chest and she backed up even more.

"If this is some sort of sick joke it's not funny." Shelby begins to reach for the security system but doesn't get to reach the panic button.

Burgess grabs her by the arm and pulls her away. Slamming the door he says lowly "I don't want to hurt you more than I have to."

He throws her into a nearby end table, knocking over a vase and the house phone charger.

"Don't need any interruptions." He unplugs the house phone.

"Why are you doing this?" Shelby whispers out trying to catch her breath. She watches his every move closely.

"It doesn't matter." Burgess put his large hand around her neck and pulls her closer to him. Bringing his lips up to her ear he whispers "What does matter is that you're dead when all of this is over."

Shelby begins to wriggle in his arms.

He shakes her hard. If he put enough force to it, he could break her neck.

"Don't."

But Shelby doesn't listen. She needs to get out of his grasp.

Burgess gets tired of her wriggling and throws her on the ground.

Shelby is not a very heavy person so he does this with little effort.

Shelby lands on her side. She groans and turns over, that really hurt.

Burgess straddles her and makes sure she is straight.

"They didn't say I couldn't have any fun with you."

Shelby doesn't even have time to comprehend what he is saying before he pulls a small pocket knife out of his back pocket. He holds her face and trails it slowly down her cheek. He smiles down at her before going even further. He trails the knife down her neck, not putting pressure on it so it could cut her, and to the collar of her v-neck sweater.

"No please." Shelby pleads with him.

Burgess ignores her. While holding her face, he uses the other hand with the knife to slice into her shirt. It is now in two pieces, her bra covered chest is exposed.

Burgess is entranced by the heavy heaving of her chest. He reaches up to touch a breast slowly.

Shelby takes his slowness as her chance. She brings her knee up into his groin.

He groans and his hands immediately go down to his crotch. Falling onto the side of Shelby, Burgess curls into a ball. Shelby stands up but with one hand catches her ankle and tries to pull her down. Shelby grabs the nearby house phone and clonks him on the head multiple times.

Burgess' hold on her ankle weakens but he still attempts to grab at her again. His forehead no has a big gashing cut on it.

Shelby stands and quickly runs to the hallway that leads to hers and Rachel's room.

She quickly runs through her choices. One of the thoughts that also run through her head is why she didn't try to run out of the front door. "Way to become one of those airhead scary movie girls." She thinks.

Except this wasn't a scary movie. Everything wouldn't be over when the credits rolled. This was real life and Shelby had to think fast.

She quickly goes to Rachel's room door and slams it. She runs across the hall to her own room and runs into the bathroom. She slams that door and goes out the second exit that also leads to the hallway. Looking back to see if he was coming, she runs down the hallway and enters the storage closet.

It's filled with things that Shelby doesn't really use or for storage. She pulls a few boxes out of the way. When the boxes are moved all you can see is a wooden wall. But Shelby knows better.

Kneeling down she pushes a piece of the wall over. It's a crawlspace she discovered when she first moved in while playing hide and seek with DJ. It wouldn't be noticeable to anyone that knows about it. The only two people that know about it are her and DJ. It was their little secret that she hadn't gotten to sharing with Rachel yet.

She slowly crawls into it and grabs the door and slides it back into place. Its very dark in here but it leaves enough room for Shelby to stretch her legs but she is still kind of crouched. Hopefully he wont find her before help comes.

If it ever comes.

She prays to God that Megan and Rachel don't come back. She didn't know what Burgess could do to them. She was slightly relieved know that they weren't here and were safe even though she didn't trust Daniel. Wherever they are she hopes they are safe.

* * *

"Why are you doing this?" Megan looks over to Daniel. "What is your purpose in all of this? To kidnap me and a 3 year old and then what? What happens when you drop us off to this person? What are you getting out of all of this?"

"I'm getting more than you think." Daniel continues to drive. He's been listening to Megan spew off questions for the last hour and he's getting pretty sick of it. "So just shut your mouth because you don't know anything."

"So tell me please. Why? Was everything that you told me a lie?" Megan was beginning to get frustrated.

There is a silence.

"So now you're going to ignore me? I deserve answers Daniel."

Daniel continues to ignore her. He looks in his rearview mirror at Rachel.

"I want my mommy. Where we going Auntie Maggie?" Rachel begins to cry. "I wanna be with Mommy."

"Its okay princess. We are going to be fine and you'll get to be with Mommy." Megan shakily tells the little girl.

Rachel catches the shakiness in her voice. The little girl becomes hysterical.

"No I want Mommy. NOW!"

"Don't give her false hope, Megan." Daniel tsk at the woman.

"It doesn't have to be false hope Daniel. Just let us go home." Megan says.

They make eye contact for about 5 seconds before Daniel turns back to the road.

Rachel's cries begin to quiet as she feels a vibrating in her coat pocket. The phone stops vibrating and this causes Rachel's cries to start up again.

* * *

"Hey Shelby, this is Detective Harmon and I was calling to tell you that we got a really good endpoint on who this stalker might be. I don't think he wants to wait much longer and I think we need to set up for you and Rachel to stay somewhere else." Harmon speaks through the phone. "Call me ASAP. Like right after you get this message. This is important." The line beeps.

"Still no answer?" Amanda asks from her desk parallel to his.

"This is my fifth time calling." Harmon sets down his phone. "It's not really like her to not answer. Or at least call back."

"Maybe she lost her phone." Amanda suggests.

"Nah, I don't think so." Harmon lays his elbows on the desk and supports his head with his hands. "It seems deeper than that. What better time to go through with whatever plans you have?"

"When a storm hits and most of the power lines are down. When the roads are bad." Amanda catches onto what he is saying. "Dude we need to get out there before it gets too bad."

"Already on it." Harmon stands up and puts on his coat.

* * *

Outside it is starting to snow heavily.

Shelby is still in the crawlspace. Outside in the apartment she can hear Burgess' heavy footsteps. He is knocking down pictures and anything else in his path. He is angry and he is coming for Shelby.

Shelby's breath catches in her chest and she jumps every time she hears glass break.

She was trying to keep quiet and listen to how close he was. As soon as she figured out if he was faraway she would make a break for it.

She didn't understand why all of this was happening. She didn't understand what she had ever done to make Burgess want to kill her. She didn't know why anyone would want to kill her. Well maybe a few of her students and her old high school teachers but they wouldn't literally do it.

In the hallway Burgess is getting closer to where Shelby is. He begins to knock down another picture but he looks at it. It's a picture of Shelby and her parents reading a book to her when she was five.

He picks up the picture and growls at it. Anger shoots through him and he chucks the picture at a nearby wall.

"Hey bitch. You can't hide for long. I will find you. And when I do I will kill you." Burgess yells. "And if you take too long all I have to do is call my brother and I'll make sure that he kills that pretty little girl he has."

Shelby stops breathing. He's lying. He's lying just to get her to come out.

"I know you think I'm lying but here's a story for you. A real shocker." Burgess begins to search through Shelby's room. "Daniel is my brother. We're fraternal twins actually. Remmber Nurse Jackie well that's our mom. I know you're thinking what we do we have against you. I'll be happy to tell you when you come out."

Burgess waits a second and looks around waiting for anything.

"Nope? Okay I guess she just has to die." He flips her bed over but still no Shelby.

He begins to search through the bathroom. He grows frustrated. He looked in the mirror at himself. He has to find her. She is pissing him off now. He sweeps his arm across the counter. Knocking down anything that was in the way.

"I'm done playing with you. Shelby get your ass out here right now." He yells. He marches out of the same bathroom exit that Shelby went through.

He tears open the storage closet door. Flicking the light switch he begins to throw everything down off of the shelves. An old doll is on the shelf. He stabs it and the doll cries. "Momma."

He throws it against the crawlspace door.

Shelby holds both hands to her mouth to keep from crying out. The doll's cries reminded her of Rachel.

"Shelby? Ms. Corcoran?" A faint voice calls from the front door.

Burgess growls and pulls his gun from his holster. He turns out of the storage closet and makes his way to the front door.

"Shelby I heard yelling and I just wanted to come here to check on you." An old wealthy man that lives down the hall from Shelby steps into the apartment. "It's Mr. Coleman."

Burgess appears in the hallway.

"Oh officer is everything alright?" Mr. Coleman asks. "I'm glad that you're here. I was getting worrie-"

Mr. Cole man doesn't get to finish his sentence. With one shot he is dead.

"I hate nosy people." Burgess mutters as he pulls Mr. Coleman into the hallway and slams the front door shut again. This time he locks it.

"Now look what you made me do!" He yells.

* * *

Rachel's cries fill the car as Megan tries to comfort her from the front seat.

"I want Momma." Rachel's cries are becoming hiccups and the little girl is beginning to hyperventilate.

"Please Rachel stop crying. It's going to be okay."

Rachel shakes her head and keeps crying.

"GOD!" Daniel screams as he bangs his arms against the steering wheel. "If you don't shut her up I'm going to shoot her. I can't concentrate. I don't care how my father feels."

"Your father?" Megan asks. "What does he have to do with this?"

"My father yes. Hiram Berry used to be smith before he married that fruitcake." Daniel replies. "He's Rachel's Papa too."

Megan doesn't understand what she is hearing. "Your father is Hiram Berry? The same man that molested and hurt my niece? You're helping him? Why?"

"The one and only." Daniel became calm again. "In my defense I didn't know about that. My twin brother Caleb and I used to come over ever so often and visit them. Ask Rachel she knows. Right Rachel?"

Megan looks back at Rachel.

Rachel is crying harder. "No I not member. I not know anything."

It was true Rachel didn't remember them. Only when she first saw them they both seemed familiar but she couldn't quite place where she saw them.

"She's lying. My dad told me she wouldn't remember." Daniel switches lane. The snow is making it harder to see but he knows where he is going.

"Daniel why is your father doing this? Why are you doing this?" Tears begin to blur Megan's vision.

"It's simple. What every child wants from their parent. Approval." Daniel looks to Rachel. "My dad used to love us with a passion. We would all always have dinner the four of us. My dad, my mom, Caleb and I. Then he married that Fruitcake Hiram Berry and everything went downhill. I didn't even know my dad was gay. But I still loved him. He's my dad. Then it's like we weren't enough for him anymore. They started looking for surrogates and we were forgotten. Of course surrogacy isn't really legal in Ohio but your sister didn't know that. She was young and dumb with these big dreams for Broadway. She got pregnant with Leroy's baby. They agreed to have his baby. I don't know why. The man is a bitch. We never met Shelby. I guess we weren't that important to meet the mother of our future little brother or sister. Rachel was born and my mother and I helped kidnap her from the hospital when everyone thought she died. It was pretty easy too."

Megan gasped. Who was this man that she has spent six months of her life falling in love with.

"Don't be so surprised. What would you do if someone was threatening to take the child that you have been waiting almost 5 years for? It's rhetorical. I really don't care what you think. We fell in love with Rachel. Then my dad and Leroy moved to a cabin in the woods for a while so they wouldn't seem suspicious. We grew to love Rachel but she was a handful. An angel when we were there but our father never noticed us because we were always going to be third to his husband and golden child. I guess we all figured out why Rachel was the golden child." Daniel evilly grinned. "I mean I'm not for that shit but what could we do?"

"Report it? Take her with you? Help her to come back home." Megan listed.

"It wasn't that easy. But then all of that stuff happened with Rachel getting found by Shelby. There was no turning back. We decided to keep my dad's secret and help him run. Leroy flew to Denver while dad flew to Miami with my mom. Now they're back and we are taking revenge and Rachel back as a family."

Megan didn't say anything.

"So you lied to me? All of those nights you told me you loved me?"

"Not at first but when everything happened and I learned who you were related to I just had to get closer. I had to know more." Daniel began to drive slower. "I don't even know why I'm telling you all of this."

"Hello?" Rachel spoke. While her auntie Maggie and Daniel were talking, through her tears she took out the offending vibrating object. She remembered she had the Iphone when she and Momma were playing earlier and she never gave it back. It was dark out and Rachel wanted some light in the little car. She unlocked the phone with a swipe. The first thing that popped up were missed calls from Harmon.

She clicked on it and waited for it to dial unknowingly. The two in the front seat where oblivious to what the little girl was doing while Daniel was confessing.

* * *

"Hello, Shelby? Is anyone there?" Harmon called through the phone. When he answered he was expecting to hear Shelby through the phone but instead he heard nothing.

"Is she okay?" Amanda was driving the squad car. The snow was coming down. Shelby's house is thirty minutes from the precinct and with the snow it would take longer.

"I don't know." Harmon prepared to hang up but didn't when he heard shuffling and the muffled cries of a little girl. He shushed Amanda and plugged the phone up to the radio. The sounds filled the cars speakers. They could hear a woman's voice that was definitely not Shelby's.

They began to hear a man confessing on who he was and why he was doing it.

Harmon pressed record on his phone and continued to listen.

Amanda squints her eyes trying to see through the snow. She makes a left turn.

"Are you getting all of this?" She asks.

Harmon nods.

"Hello?" a little girls voice blows through the speakers. It sounds as though she has been crying.

Harmon and Amanda share a look.

"Rachel?"

Rachel says hello again.

"Rachel where are you?"

"I not know. me in a car?" Rachel whispers "I want my mommy."

"Okay Rachel where is your Mommy? Can you get her? Who are you in the car with?" Harmon asked the little girl.

"Mommy at home. Auntie Maggie and Daniel in da car." Rachel whimpers. "Please get Mommy."

Daniel turns around at the sound of Rachel talking.

"Who is she talking to?" He starts to panic.

Megan turns her head to Rachel. Whoever Rachel was talking to this could be their way out. "No one. The phone isn't in service."

"Bullshit." Daniel yells. He reaches back and attempts to take the phone from Rachel. The little girl pulls away and whimpers again. "NO!"

"We are on the old McHugh rail road. Headed for the woods, please help." Megan yells hoping that the person on the phone can hear her.

Daniel back hands her making her hand turn.

He picks up the gun and points it at Rachel.

Rachel begins to cry even more now. She is scared and she wants her Mommy.

Just as Daniel is going to pull the trigger Megan grabs his hand.

This causes him to lose control of the car and it spirals out of control.

A shot rings out.

* * *

It's his shift change and Finley has finally made it into work.

When he arrives in the lobby of Shelby's apartment building there is a crowd of people all huddled together. There is a staff member trying to calm the people.

Finley walks over to them and asks "Hey what's going on?"

"We heard yelling come from apartment 506 on the fifth floor. Shelby Corcoran's house." An elderly woman tells him.

"We called the police but no one is able to get here. Her other security that we noticed around the building has already went home." Another man informs him.

"Okay. Keep trying to call the police" Finley tells them. "I'll go see what's wrong. Everyone stay here."

"Mr. please hurry. Shelby is a great woman and there is never a lot of drama with her. We hope she's okay." A teenage girl says.

"I'll make sure of it." Deciding not to take the elevator Finley begins to run up all 5 flights of stairs.

* * *

"Rachel!" Harmon yells through the phone. "Dammit, it's disconnected."

Harmon throws his phone in the cup holder with frustration.

He heard gunshots and he swears if something has happened to Shelby and her little girl that he will not forgive himself.

"We're about 15 minutes away. Page squad 3 and tell them the address that the woman was yelling through the phone. Have them look for any cars on the road." Amanda tells him.

Harmon picks up the radio speaker and begins to talk. This better work.

* * *

"Oh." Megan groans and holds her head. She feels blood and realizes she must've cracked it against the broken window.

She tries to sit up is constricted by the tight seatbelt. She opens her eyes and notices that the airbags were activated. The car slipped on some ice, causing it to flip a couple time before landing on its hood. She realizes what has happened in the last few hours. Everything is a giant haze but when she looks over to Daniel she remembers everything.

He had a huge gash on his head and blood is trailing down his face.

She reaches over to feel his pulse. Its faint but she just wants to make sure.

She groans again and unbuckles her seat belt.

"Momma?" There is a small whimper from the backseat.

"Rachel?" Megan remembers the little girl is in the backseat. "Rachel sweetie wake up."

The little girl sleepily opens her eyes and looks around. She begins to cry when she notices the state of the car.

"Rachel I'm going to get you out." Megan searches through the glove compartment for a pair of scissors.

She finds a small pair and crawls into the back seat.

"Okay princess I need for you to be a big girl and just breathe. Can you do that for me?"

Rachel nods.

It takes Megan exactly five minutes to cut the straps off of the car seat.

Rachel falls into her arms.

With Rachel in her arms she crawls out of the car.

"Now Rachel we have to find somewhere safe."

Rachel buries her face in Megan's chest.

Megan begins to walk across the road. She walks around the car and into the old woods. These woods are creepy and they always had scary stories about the Old McHugh railroad woods. The snow is whipping is coming down all around them and she knows its only going to get worst.

She begins to climb a hill while whispering to Rachel. "It's all going to be okay and we are going to find your Mommy."

* * *

Finley finally arrives at the fifth floor. He's not even out of breath because he used to run track in High school. He takes his gun out from his holster and assumes the position.

He tries the door knob but finds it locked.

He counts to three and kicks it open. Assumes the position again. He begins to check any nearby room.

Turning towards the hallway to Shelby's room he checks every corner.

The door creaks and he lowers his gun. He spots a trail of blood. He noticed it started from the front door and led to Shelby's bedroom.

"Shelby? Hello?" He called out.

He began to walk closer but was pushed out of the way by Burgess and thrown into Rachel's room. This causes him to drop his gun as the two have a power struggle.

They land on the bed with Burgess on top of Finley. Burgess goes for Finley's neck and tries to strangle him.

For a second Finley's eyes pop out of his head. He reaches his arms up and brings his hands up to Burgess Eyes. The alarm that was supposed to go off when he burst through the door now goes off and a piercing noise fills the apartment.

Finley scratches Burgess Eyes out and somehow lands out on top.

Burgess pulls his knife out and attempts to stab Finley but he is too fast. Finley knocks the knife out of Burgess Hands and begin to repeatedly punch him in the face.

Finley spots the gun a few feet away and jumps to grab it. He does successfully but by then Burgess is up and standing over him as angry as ever.

"Don't. I don't want to shoot you man." Finley points the gun to him.

Burgess ignores him and charges. Finley shoots him point blank in the head. A clear and clean shot.

Finley drops the gun and backs up into Rachel's toddler bed. There is blood all over the floor and on the pink walls. This was one hell of a night.

He quickly recovered and stood up. He had to find Shelby.

He stumbles into Shelby's room but all he finds is the body of Mr. Coleman.

"Shelby come out. Everything is clear and the police are on their way. It's Finley and I just want to help you." Finley walks into the hallway and yells over the alarm.

* * *

Harmon and Amanda pull up in front of the building and park halfway on the sidewalk. They quickly get out of their cars and all of the people in the building are spewing things at them. Amanda stays behind to take their statements while Harmon continues to run in.

He takes the same path that Finley took. When he gets to the apartment a woman is standing there. It's Mrs. Coleman.

"Have you seen my husband?" The woman asks with a sad look on her face. "There is just so much blood."

Harmon instructs her to go downstairs and then pulls out his weapon.

Finley has looked all over the apartment for Shelby but he can't seem to find her. The only place he hasn't looked is the storage closet and he is hoping that she is in there. He pulls out his weapon and whips the door open. He spots Shelby coming out of the crawling space with half of her shirt hanging off of her.

She looks up and is about to scream.

"No please its okay." Finely drops to his knees and removes his guns to the side.

Shelby lets out a sob and jumps in his arms. She cries on his shoulder as her grabs an old winter jacket and covers Shelby with it. "It's all going to be okay." He holds her close and whispers into her ear.

"He was trying to kill me." Shelby sobbed out.

"Don't worry about him. He is dead and he can't get to you." Finley kissed her head and began to rock her.

"Shelby?" Someone from the hallway calls out. They are close. It makes Shelby tense in Finley's arms but he quickly comforts her.

Harmon appears in the door and he waves his hand to the other officers behind him that have just arrived. It's all over now.

They take Shelby downstairs to the ambulance where all they want to do is check her out.

"No I just want my daughter. Why aren't you out there looking for her?" Shelby shrugs off another paramedic. She wraps herself in the blanket that was given to her.

"Ma'am we need to take you to the hospital to see if you are okay." The paramedic told her.

"It's okay if she says she fine then you should believe her." Harmon steps up.

The paramedic looks at him as though he is crazy.

Amanda steps up too.

"Shelby is there anyone that we can call? A family member than you can stay with tonight?"

Shelby quickly thought of her mother but she didn't think her parents could get here even if the storm was over. "My sister Mary Corcoran." Shelby whispers out the number.

"Now Shelby I know you don't want this to happen but I want to ask you a few questions." Harmon begins.

"No just find my baby. Where is my baby?" Shelby looks into his eyes pleadingly.

Harmon closes his notepad and slips it into his back pocket.

"We will find her I promise."

"How can you be sure? What if they hurt her again? What if this time... What if this time its worse?" Tears begin to roll down the mother's cheeks. "I don't think I can go on without my baby girl." Shelby falls into Harmon's arms where he catches her and holds her while she cries.

* * *

Megan and Rachel have been walking for an hour now.

The woman is getting frostbite and she is so exhausted but she knows she has to keep pushing. She has to keep going for Rachel and for Shelby. For herself. She is the one that got them into this mess and the least she could do is protect the little girl.

The snow has started to calm. Megan lifts her head up and spots a building a few yards away. She begins to run with the sleeping Rachel in her arms. She reaches the cabin and finds that the door is empty.

Walking in she immediately feels the warmth of the cabin. There is a fire going on in the fire place indicating that someone lives here. But where could they be?

She doesn't care for now it's the only place that they have.

She lays Rachel on the nearby cot. Going to sit next to the fireplace she tries to get warm as she takes her phone out of her back pocket. No signal and it's about ready to die.

This was one of the worst nights of her life.

She walks back over to the bed with Rachel and snuggles with the little girl.

She prays that someone can find them and save them.

**A/n: So did I totally ruin this chapter? It was tough to write but I did it. **

**If you have any questions review and let me know what you think. **

**-LSAM**


	18. The Woodsman

Little Girl Lost

By:LockedSoulsAM

Summary: Every year on December 18th, Shelby Corcoran rides around aimlessly lost in thought, mourning the death of her baby girl. The little girl that three years ago she was supposed to give up for adoption. It hits midnight and Shelby runs into something she thought she lost forever.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and any of the characters. I do own this story line and the ideas and new characters that come with it. **

**A/N: Sorry for lack of update but I'm here now. I have been trying to get a job and as you all know it's a struggle out here in these streets for a kid from the Bronx (I) to survive and chase my dreams. I just came back from a job interview working with little kids and I honestly hope I get this one. So fingers crossed. **

**Anyways Thanks for the reviews and pms. I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter. You guys are so awesome and reading your reviews really makes me think about everything. Keep being awesome. **

**If there was any confusion, Hiram Berry is the father of Burgess and Daniel. **

**I give you Chapter 18. **

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

Chapter 18 The Woodsman

It's been a half hour since she's been here, sitting in the spare bedroom at Mary's house. 10 minutes since she started staring blankly at the wallpaper. It's been 6 hours and 30 minutes since she last saw Rachel. The longest time they've been apart since the little girl came home. It's been 3 hours and 30 minutes since she answered the door for Burgess.

Time was her only friend right now as she counted the minutes until they would find her baby girl.

Shelby doesn't even know if what Burgess has told her is even true. She doesn't know what is happening right now. She doesn't know if Rachel is afraid and crying for her. She doesn't know if Megan is okay either.

Maybe she trusted Megan too much to be able to take her baby girl. She knew she had a bad feeling about everything but she chose to ignore it. She was thinking that if Rachel wanted to go that it was a step in the right direction for the little girl. She didn't regret her decision as much.

She just wants to know where her baby girl is. They have tried to call Megan's phone but most of the lines are down.

'Knock knock' there is rapping on the door. Mary opens the door with some clothes in her hand.

"I brought you some clothes and underwear in case you want to take a bath. You know where everything is so yeah." Mary notices the state that Shelby is in. She sits next to her younger sister on the bed. "We are going to find them Shelby."

At this Shelby collapses in her sister's arms. Her automatic protector and her closest friend. She needed this warmth of a second mother figure to hold her up right now.

Mary said nothing as she held Shelby in her arms. She knew when her sister was this distraught that Shelby just wanted to be held. No talking, no reassurance. Just to feel safe.

So Mary holds her sister while she cries. She prays that they will find Rachel and Megan. She didn't forgive her sister right now but she didn't wish for the girl to get hurt either. If that made any sense at all.

But if Megan and Rachel get home. No when Rachel and Megan get home, they will be having a long talk. The whole family together to air everything out. She hopes she gets this chance.

* * *

"Huh." Megan awakes with a gasp. She sits up, holding her hand to her chest, and looks around. In the corner a few feet away there is a man and his Golden Retriever. The man is cutting up carrots while he sits in a rocking chair.

Megan scoots back into the cot and pulls the sleeping Rachel tighter against her.

"She's awake." The man quips. He continues to cut his carrots and rock into the chair. As Megan takes a closer look at the man she sees that he is very clean. He has a toothpick hanging out of the side of his mouth.

"Who are you?" Megan asks. She can't seem to find her bearings after waking up so suddenly.

"The question is who are you? You know I can have you arrested for trespassing." The man stands up. He takes the plate of carrots and dumps them into a pot. "This is my property."

Megan's eyes follow him the whole time. She narrows her eyes at him when he turns around. "You sure weren't here when I got here. How do I know you aren't lying?"

"I live here. I was out and my dog Coco got lost in the snow last night and I had to go and get her. When I got back here you and the little girl were sleeping." The man goes to sit back in his rocking chair this time with a full bowl of unpeeled potatoes.

Megan gives him a skeptical look.

She needs to get out of here and fast.

"Okay. I'm Oscar Madden. I've lived her for about 30 years just me and I just got Coco a few years ago."

"That's all nice Mr. Oscar sir, but I really need to get to the police. We've been kidnapped and I need to get home." Megan begins to stand up.

"Kidnapped? And you somehow got away? That's wow. But I'm sorry to tell you but you won't be getting anywhere anytime soon." Oscar begins to peel a potato. "There was more snow than anticipated. The entire state is covered in the white stuff. The snow plow will be working overtime to get the roads cleared. But wait a while and I'll take you myself."

"I'm sorry sir but I don't even know you. We have to get out of here. I don't think I will trust any one with a penis for a very long time. So if you could tell me how to get home that would be awesome." Megan begins to slip on her boots. "I mean we're close to old McHugh railroad, I can find my way."

"It's too terrible out. I won't try anything. That little girl will die of hypothermia if you go out walking. Old McHugh railroad is about an hour away." Oscar stands up again and sets the potato he was peeling and a potato peeler on a nearby table. He steps over in front of Megan. He looks into her eyes and says. "You won't survive out there. I won't let you. You know you remind me of my wife."

Megan watches him closely.

"Camilla was her name. She was as sweet as pumpkin pie. She died in car accident 3o years ago. You even look like her too. Now I said I will take you. I'm no serial killer I can assure you. I know it's weird for me to live in the woods by myself but that's how life has turned out for me." Oscar goes back to sit in the rocking chair. "Now please stay. At least until the plow comes or after you can assure that you know where you are going."

Megan looks at the old man. She doesn't know what to do in this situation.

Walking over to the window, she moves the curtain over. Oscar was right. There was about 9 inches on the ground. A lot and definitely too much to be walking in.

She turns back towards Oscar. She guesses she has no choice.

"Fine but I don't want you to talk. It will creep me out and when she wakes up she'll be afraid."

"Fine." Oscar continues peeling his potato from earlier. "But get to peeling. I don't allow freeloaders."

Megan glances at Rachel to assure that the little girl is asleep and then sits across from Oscar at the table. She picks up a potato and peeler. They come up with a system and are done peeling the potatoes in no time.

* * *

Harmon takes a look around the toddler room that used to be pink. It was a beautiful room fit just for the little girl.

The pink walls screamed 3 years old and the decorations and all of the toys were a little girl's dreams. They were also a parent's dream to be able to decorate their kid's room exactly how they wanted. Well he likes to think it was a parent's dream.

Now the once pink walls are covered in blood. The blood of a man that wanted to hurt the little girl and her mother. The blood of a man who was once considered one of him. An officer that was meant to protect and serve the citizens of Carmel. Harmon had known the man for six months.

In those six months he never gave off a strange vibe to the detective. The man had the potential to be a detective, which he'd shown in other case that they had worked together on in the past. Now that man, Caleb Burgess, was dead.

Harmon didn't feel anything but anger towards the man though. The man had tried to kill Shelby. Shelby was more than a kind woman and she didn't deserve anything that had happened to her. She was a good mother to that little girl.

They still haven't found Rachel or her Aunt Megan but they would. Rest assured they would.

Which reminds him that he has to get Shelby's statement today, preferably before the news comes on.

* * *

"So why did you move out here all alone?" Megan asks. They are making beef stew for later and they are now just letting it boil while they sip on tea by the fireplace. Rachel has still not awoken and it's very quiet.

"I thought you said no talking?" Oscar asks as he sips from his tea.

"Do you really take me for one not to talk?" Megan asks.

Oscar chuckles at her and scratches at his scruffy grey and black beard. It's not too long but he could use some lineups. "No I didn't. Camilla was the same way. She always had something new to share it with me and the world. She was going to be a teacher, you know? She loved children."

"No I didn't know that." Megan sits the cup of tea between her thighs. She rocks back into the extra rocking chair traces her index finger around the rim of the cup. "How did the accident happen?"

Oscar opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out.

Then finally "It was my fault. We were singing a song on the radio and I turned away to look at her a few seconds. Just a few seconds." A shiny glaze appears in his eyes.

"We were on old McHugh Railroad back then just McHugh railroad. A train was coming and the lights didn't come on. I pressed on the brakes and the car behind us rammed into us. Just that impact caused us to move up a few feet onto the train tracks. The train was fast approaching but when we tried to get out we were too late. It hit on her side. The train sent so much damage to the truck it could have been worse. It was worse though. Some way, somehow the truck was pushed off of the tracks. When we got off I gained consciousness but Milla never did. Doctors say she died on impact. Her and our baby. She was 4 months pregnant with our first child. We were on our way to a little party with the family. Camilla she died that day along with our baby and my hope. You know all I got was…" Oscar pulled up his left pants let. It was a wooden leg that was a substitute for his cast. "I got this and Camilla got so much worse. The police found alcohol in my system. We both had some because back then we didn't know that wine could harmful to our baby. But they still blamed me, her family. My family did too."

Megan said nothing, she knew he wasn't finished. There were tears forming in her eyes.

"I became an alcoholic without her. It was so bad that I just couldn't stand to be around people. I tried to kill myself a few times but nothing worked. But then I move here and it felt like freedom. It felt like what was best." Now he was done. He wiped a tear from his eye and quickly stood up. He walked over to the stove. "I'm sorry Milla." He said under his breath.

"Don't be. She forgives you. It wasn't your fault. It will never be your fault and you need to learn that. Mistakes happen and you deserve to forgive yourself Oscar." Megan walked up beside him. She didn't know if she could say the same for herself though.

Oscar looked into the young girl's eyes. What he saw there was the same thing he saw in his own eyes when he looked in the mirror.

Guilt.

"Mommy!" A child's cry is what breaks their little staring contest.

Megan quickly moves over to the other side of the cabin and over to the cot. She sits on the bed next to Rachel.

The little girl sits up with the saddest of pouts on her face.

"I want Mommy."

"Sweetie we can't go out right now but I promise you we will get your Mommy." Megan takes Rachel into her arms.

"No!" Rachel cries. "No I want mommy right now. Give my Mommy back. I not want you. Me want Mommy now!" Rachel tries to push herself away from Megan's chest.

"I'm sorry sweetie. We'll get her I promise."

Rachel isn't listening to what Megan is saying. She wants her Mommy and she wants her right now. She begins to cry hysterically when she realizes that Megan isn't going to take her She tries to twist around in the woman's arms.

She turns successfully in her aunt's arms.

Oscar watches the whole scene. He makes eye contact with the red faced Rachel. This scares the little girl more than he knows.

Rachel turns back into Megan's arms. She buries her face back into Megan almost trying to bury herself altogether.

"Me want Mommy." Rachel whimpers out. Where was her Momma?

* * *

"Thank you for having me." Harmon sits next to Shelby on the couch.

They are both sitting outside of the house on Mary's indoor patio/porch.

Shelby was covered in a blanket. Dressed in ugg boots and pajamas she didn't stand a chance in this cold. But she didn't care how cold she was. She looks out of the poor and onto the backyard. It has a full small playground and a tree house for little DJ.

She's always imagining Rachel and DJ being the best of cousins and going up there to hide when they got into trouble. Maybe they can still do that. No! They will do that.

They will find Rachel and Megan. Everything will be okay.

"The snow plow will be done in a few hours." Harmon starts the conversation. He wants to loosen Shelby up, if only a little to make the women comfortable for questioning. "After they are done we will be going out and looking for your sister and Rachel."

"They should be looking now." Shelby mutters out.

Harmon has nothing to say. He know that is true, but he knows Shelby has to know that they can't yet. "We will do the best we can Shelby."

"No! You are going to do more than the best you can. You have to find my baby. Today! I will go look with you if that's what it takes. I will call Obama and the white house if that's what it takes too." Shelby snaps.

Harmon again says nothing.

"I'm sorry." Shelby lets her glare down. She shouldn't be angry at him for what's happening. He's been helping her through all of this when she knows he could have put her off to some other detectives. "You just have to find my baby."

"I understand. We will find her Shelby." Harmon assures her. "I promise you."

This causes Shelby to fall into his arms. "I miss her so much. Her smell, her smile. I can't imagine how she is feeling right now. You just have to find her. You just have to find them. I can't go on without her."

Harmon tries to comfort the sobbing woman and pulls her closer into his strong arms. Her head is against his chest as she cries. He cannot imagine what she is feeling right now.

"Shelby! Aunt Shelby." A blonde haired blue eyed four year old runs out of the back door. "Mommy says you have to come and watch the news. Come quick."

Shelby who has been crying her eyes out on Harmon's chest for the last 5 minutes quickly sits up. She wipes her eyes from, not wanting to upset her nephew.

DJ looks up at Shelby. He can tell she is sad. He can tell when everyone is sad. He takes Shelby's hand in his slightly chubby small one and says. "It'll be okay Shelby. My Daddy says we will find them and then I can play soldiers with my new cousin."

Shelby smiles down at the little boy. He is so sweet. She scoops him up into her arms. The little boy warms her heart but she wishes it was Rachel she was holding right now. She wishes it was Rachel's smell she smelled right now. She wishes it was Rachel's voice she heard first thing this morning.

She walks into the house with DJ still in her arms while Harmon follows behind them.

They end up in the den of the house where Mary and her husband are watching the news.

Shelby sits next to Mary on the couch with DJ still in her arms. David is sitting on the arm of the couch on Mary's side. Harmon chooses to stand.

"David can you please?" Mary asks her husband.

He quickly understands what she is going to say.

"Come on Buddy. Your Nana and Poppy will be here in a minute with your aunt Ellie. We have to shovel so Nana won't nag." David holds hid hand out for DJ to take.

DJ wordlessly slips out of Shelby's lap and takes his dad's hand.

He loves helping his daddy do things.

"Thanks babe." Mary calls after them. "DJ turn your aids up too."

"Okay mommy." The little boy yells back.

Mary turns the TV back up as the news back on.

"_Now we showed you pieces of a story right out of a lifetime movie earlier…_

Kenya Robert Fox news's reporter's voice comes through the TV

"_A young woman, whose name we cannot release yet, was attacked yesterday in her own home. And the attacker…one of her own personal security officers, Officer Caleb Burgess. Here's Ethan Blythe with the story." _

The camera switched over to the next reporter in appeared on the screen. He was standing in front of Shelby's building.

"_Yes just last night around 12:42 a woman , who Kenya already said her name cannot be released, Was attacked yesterday in her own home by one of Carmel Pd's own Caleb Burgess. We don't have much on the story yet as no official statement has been released yet but sources say they heard multiple gunshots and yelling and all sorts of chaos."_

Shelby watched as a young teen who she recognized from her building appear on the screen. It was Alicia Silver from down the hall.

_I heard running, and screaming and glass breaking coming from her apartment. She is a very nice and quiet woman who tries not to make much noise. It's crazy how someone could do that to someone so nice." Alicia voiced her witnessing of the mishap. "She didn't deserve any of this."_

Back to Blythe _"Now two people died in the attack last night and neither one of them was the young woman who stayed in the apartment. The two were Officer Burgess, who was shot and killed by another officer and the other victim was a worried neighbor from across the hall. Officer Burgess leaves behind a son_ _while Mr. Coleman, the neighbor, leaves behind a wife and 3 sons plus a daughter. Now after all of this the question have is why? Why did an officer that was supposed to protect and serve try to kill an innocent woman? Back to you Kenya. I'm Ethan Blythe reporting from Fox News."_

The camera went back to Kenya. _"Yes that's a question that will be on all of our minds tonight. Our prayers here at the Fox Station go out to the families of the victims. We will have more on this story later tonight."_

With that Mary grabbed the TV remote from the coffee table and turned it off.

"Okay Shelby I am going to need your statement for all of this." Harmon sits in the lazy boy to the left of the couch.

After Shelby told her statement, Harmon left to officially report it. It wasn't as difficult as Shelby thought it would be to talk about it.

Now DJ and David were still outside shoveling snow and Mary and Shelby were still sitting in the living room.

"I'm really worried about them too Shelby." Mary scoots closer to her sister. "Me and Rachel didn't get to bond like I wanted to. Now with everyone coming I don't think we will be able to either. That's why I want you guys to stay here when Mom and Dad leave back home. At least until you find another place to stay. "

"Right another place to stay. We can't stay in that apartment anymore. I haven't really thought about that." Shelby mutters.

"That's okay the only thing that should be on your mind is finding Rachel. Let me be the big sister and worry about the other stuff." Mary pulls Shelby into her arms.

* * *

Oscar goes back to sit down in his chair. Even little kids were afraid of him. He didn't think his face was that bad? Aside from the long scar on his forehead from where his head impacted with some glass that cut him.

He listened as Megan tried to comfort the toddler. He didn't even know the woman's name. He pretended for a second that this was Camilla 35 years ago with their child. This would be Camilla after their baby had a nightmare or was scared or was just cranky. He pretended until it hurt too much.

Coco sensed her owner's sadness and laid her head on his lap. She whined a little to get his attention.

Oscar looked down at the dog. He sets his hands on her head and begins to pat her. She was his only friend. After this woman and child left it would be just them too.

"Do you think you can take us home now? Rachel is really afraid and she wants her Mom. We have to get back."

Oscar ignores her though. He is listening to Rachel's mumbling.

"Papa is here? This is his house with all of the trees. We gotsa get to Mommy." The little girl tried to tell Megan.

"Why is she crying about cabins and dads? Did he hurt her?" Oscar turned to them and suddenly asked.

"What?" Megan looked up at him.

Oscar stepped over to Rachel and Megan on the cot.

With a little struggle he became eye level with the little girl.

Rachel looked up, her face was tear streaked, and into the man's eyes. They were warm but they were hurt.

"Did your father hurt you Rachel?" Oscar asks

Rachel nods. She is afraid of how the man will react.

"Mine too." Oscar whispered out. "We are the same. When I was a little boy, no bigger than you even Rachel. Did he do this?" Oscar pointed to Rachel's cast.

The little girl nodded.

Megan watched their interaction. She was wondering where Oscar was going with this story.

"Any man that hurts a pretty little girl like you is a punk. Do you want to know how to fight back?" Oscar asks.

Rachel nods her head again. This man is like her Granddaddy.

"Well c'mon you have to stand up. I will show you and then you can show your Mommy when you get home." Oscar held out his hand.

Rachel took it. She didn't know why but she trusted this old man. He was a lonely old man only him and his dog. He didn't see a girl person or even a boy person with him. It was like he was locked in this small room by himself just like Rachel. She was thinking what he said was true. They were a lot alike in some ways.

Oscar stood up and got to his knees. Luckily the wooden leg bent but he could have gotten a newer model. He chose not to be around people too much though. Only going to the doctor's when absolutely necessary.

He fixed Rachel's little hands so that they were fist.

He then began to show her how to punch, block and kick.

Oscar loved kids and Rachel was the cutest one ever.

After teaching her a few moves, he began to tell her how to use them and when.

When she did it right he pretended to be hurt and then she would giggle.

Megan watched with her back against the wall the whole time. The more she watched the more she began to get tired. She tried to stay awake but it seemed like the last few days were catching up to her. The last thing she saw before she fell asleep was Rachel petting Coco.

* * *

"_I'm calling because police have found a car about 4 hours away from Carmel in Remington near the woods and Old McHugh Road. It was flipped over and there was no sign of anyone in the car. The car was registered to A Jacquelyn Smith Burgess. But we called her and told her she says she let her son drive it last night. Get this she is the mother of Burgess too. Says she was Rachel's nurse." Harmon informed Shelby_.

"Thank you. Do you have any idea if she was in on anything? Does she know where her son is now? Do you have any clue where they are?" Shelby spewed question after question at the man.

"_No but I sent Amanda out to question her. She lived with Burgess and his son in Lima. The roads are clearing up so we have better ways to get out there and find them. I'll keep you posted." Harmon answers _

"Thank you." Shelby says.

She doesn't want to keep him from their search any longer so she lets him hang up.

Her parents and Ellie have pulled into the freeway just now.

Shelby waits for them all to arrive in the den. She doesn't really have the energy to meet them at the front door.

Everyone hugs and somberly says there greetings but it's still too much for Shelby. She excuses her self and runs upstairs.

Katherine stares after her.

"She just wants some time along Mom. You know how she is." Mary assures her.

Katherine does. She is going to give Shelby about a half hour before she goes upstairs after her. She thinks that will be more than enough time.

Only ten minutes pass before she gets makes her way upstairs though.

She opens the door to the guest bedroom Shelby is staying in.

Shelby is curled into a ball on the bed, her back to Katherine. It is apparent that the woman is crying.

Katherine quietly shuts the door.

She slips off her shoes and slips into the bed.

Shelby knew who it was as soon as the door opened. Her mother gave off that kind of warmth. As soon as Shelby feels the bed dip under her mother's weight, she turns over.

Katherine lies down next to Shelby.

"Momma ." Shelby's eyes glisten as she says the words.

She doesn't even need to say anything else.

Katherine takes Shelby in her arms and holds her daughter as the girl sobs in her arms.

It was best for Shelby to let it all out.

"I want her back Momma." Shelby sobs. "I need her back."

Katherine is a mother of 5 and she has been hurt many times but she can't imagine the pain that her daughter feels right now.

* * *

Megan is awakened by a clang against the outside of the cabin.

Her eyes pop open. How could she be so stupid to fall asleep while Rachel was with this man?

She quickly sits up but her heart stops beating so fast when she spots Rachel across the room. The little girl is leaned against a lying Coco just staring into space. She wonders what Rachel is thinking about.

She is about to ask where Oscar is but is stopped when she hears voices outside. It sounds like Oscar and another man's voice that she doesn't know.

Oscar sets down the shovel against the cabin.

He has spent the last two hours shoveling snow so he could take Megan and Rachel home. He doesn't want them to but he knows they have to.

Taking off his gloves and stomping off his boots he notices a man is coming up the walkway.

"Hi I'm Hiram Berry." The man walks up to him. "I'm here because I'm looking for my wife and daughter. She ran away with my daughter last night and I've been trying to find them all day. I was hoping maybe you had seen something."

Oscar says nothing he can see right through Hiram's lies.

Inside Rachel sits up at her Papa's voice. She tenses and listens. Coco's ears pop up and she begins to growl noticing the little girl's discomfort.

Rachel stands up and quickly runs over Megan.

Megan notices this and scoops the severely shaking Rachel into her arms.

"Papa is here. He gonna hurt me." Rachel begins to whimper. "I no wanna go. Please"

The little girl holds on to Megan a little tighter.

Megan holds onto the little girl and shushes her. She wants to listen to what they are saying outside. "He's not going to get you Rachel."

Rachel quietly cries. She really wants her Momma.

Coco stands by the door ready to pounce. She senses that everything is not okay and she will do anything to protect the little girl.

Outside Oscar is still looking at a smirking Hiram.

"So have you seen them or not?" Hiram asks impatiently. "I really must be going."

"No I haven't, but I hope you find them." Oscar smiles.

Hiram says nothing but walks away and gets into his car.

Oscar watches as the angry man drives down the road and far away.

As he turns to go into the house the door swings open.

Megan is standing there with a shaking Rachel in her arms. "You have to take us home now."

He nods.

They've been on the road two hours in his pickup truck. Rachel is seated between them and Coco is in the truck.

"So what happened? To make you have that look in your eyes?" Oscar finally asks.

"I already told you we were kidnapped." Megan says.

"Not that. I'm talking about the guilt. I can see it in your eyes." Oscar turns his head for one second to look into Megan's eyes again but he quickly turns back to the road.

Megan takes a second. She looks down at the now sleeping Rachel. She can just imagine the toll this is all taking on the little girl.

"It was almost a year ago in the summer. Everyone was having at my parent's house having a summer party for Independence Day. There was fun, barbeque and fireworks. My friends had been trying to get me drunk all night but I refused. I wasn't about to get wasted when my parents were close. I had to keep my image in front of them. But I stupidly let one of my friends bring me some punch. The punch they brought me was spike though. I didn't know though until the fourth cup. I didn't care though because I felt good and they just kept bringing me cups. I wasn't that drunk, I can hold my liquor, but I was intoxicated. After awhile everyone got tired of being there, they wanted to go and smoke but my mom wouldn't let me go. She knew I was drunk but she just looked at me with these sad eyes. She sent me up to my room to sleep it off."

Megan looked over to see if Oscar was listening.

"I went upstairs and I bumped into my brother in law David. I've always had a crush on him but up until I was too young to do anything about it. He was coming out of the bathroom and I came up with a plan to get him back in. I fake sick and being the gentleman he was, he helped me. After he noticed that I wasn't going to throw up he wanted to help me into my room. I took that as my chance to kiss him. He kissed back. That was another green light so I tried to touch him but he came to his senses. After that he tried to take me home to his house. It's when Mary lived in Columbus too. I lived with them. I was waiting in my parent room when my nephew came into the room. David gave him the keys. I was angry so I took the keys. DJ asked to go and I didn't want to say no. I was drunk so I wasn't really thinking. After that I grabbed someone's cup of liquor. Apparently my friends weren't the only ones spiking the drinks.

We got into the car and I let DJ sit in the front seat. We didn't have on any seat belts but I wasn't really paying attention to that."

Tears began to slide down Megan's face as she continued.

"I blasted the radio and I drove off. But I was doing almost 60 in a 25 mph zone. I could barely drive when sober. A car was coming from the side street and they stopped but I tried to avoid them and ran into a pole. DJ flew out of the windshield and hit his head. I didn't wake up until 2 days later. DJ was in a coma for 2 months. This almost caused Mary and David to breakup because they were fighting on whether to pull the plug or not. DJ woke up though and the way he hit his head on the concrete caused him to go deaf. I don't really understand it but now he wears hearing aids. I haven't seen him since the day I snuck into his hospital room to see him."

Megan looks out the window now. She can't stand to see how Oscar's face is. She can't stand to see how one more person looks at her after this.

"I got off with a suspended license and DUI. I don't really know how. My family forgave me but Mary never did. She told me the other day. When I woke up she was there and she told me she wished I had died in that car crash. I deserved that. I almost killed her little boy. But I don't know how to get her to forgive me. I don't even forgive myself."

Megan wiped her tears away.

"No more crying. Yes what happened was horrible. What Mary said out of anger was harsh but she had to let it out. I think she wants to forgive you but she is too afraid to. She is too afraid to let you back into her life. When you get home you both need to talk. Admit your mistakes and own up to them. Together you both can make this better." Oscar told her.

Megan thought about her words.

She would have to try. What's the worst that could happen?

* * *

They drive for 2 more hours before they arrive at Shelby's apartment building.

Megan takes a sleeping Rachel in her arms and turns back to Oscar.

"Will you be okay?" She asks.

"Don't worry about me. Just do what I said." Oscar tells her. "You know where I am if you need me." Oscar says. He gets back into the car and waits for Megan to make her way into the building.

When Megan arrives in the building she notices there are a bunch of news crews around and a lot of poilice.

She spots Finley in a corner of the lobby and rushes over to him.

"Oh my god Megan." Finley steps up to her. "Are you okay? Is she okay?"

"I could ask you the same thing?" Megan begins to walk past him expecting him to follow. "I need to talk to you."

Finley grabs her arms and turns her around.

"Shelby isn't here. Something happened. I'll tell you on the way to your sister's house."

Megan stands there and looks at him questioningly "What happened?"

"I'll tell you in the car. We have been looking for you guys everywhere. Let's go before the reporters realize who you are." Finley shows her to his squad car.

* * *

Shelby has just come from the bathroom to throw up. She has been crying so much its making her sick.

She comes out of the en suite bathroom when she hears a door slam outside.

She looks out the window. It's a squad car and the first person to get out is Finley.

After that a second door is open and it only takes her a second to realize who the second person is. It's Megan and in her arms is Rachel.

Shelby's heart stops in her chest but she doesn't have time for that.

She races down the stairs and outside and down the driveway.

"Rachel!" She yells.

The little girl startles awake and turns to the voice.

Her eyes lit up at the sight in front of her.

She reaches for Shelby. "Momma!"

Shelby quickly scoops the little girl in her arms.

"Oh baby girl I missed you. I love you so much Rachel." Shelby holds Rachel tightly to her and sobs.

The little girl begins to sob in relief at seeing her mother. They stand like this forever in the cold and they don't ever notice.

The rest of the family come out to see what all of the yelling was over and are surprised at what they are seeing.

"A woodsman saved us." Megan muttered looking up to her family.

Shelby doesn't here because she is too busy hugging Rachel.

She has gotten her baby back and she will never ever let go.

**A/N: So Yay! I finally finished this chapter I'm sorry if it totally sucks. There has been a lot on my mind. I have a tiny gift for you guy's next chapter. Reviewing and letting me know what you think is the only way for me to give that gift to you next chapter. **

**I got called back for a second interview to become a playground aide this summer. They pay well so wish me luck. The interview is Thursday and I'm super nervous but I'll be fine. **

**On another note Monday, my 8 year old cousin Kamari was in a hit and run accident. The idiot didn't stop for the ice cream truck and was going about 50 and knocked her right out of her shoes but didn't stop. How do you not know stop for someone when you hit them? Her lungs collapsed and she had no vitals when she got to the hospital but they revived her. We are praying so hard and I hope you all can keep us in your prayers tonight and the next few days. **

**I dedicate this chapter to Kamari. **

**-LSAM**


	19. Is It Over ?

Little Girl Lost

By:LockedSoulsAM

Summary: Every year on December 18th, Shelby Corcoran rides around aimlessly lost in thought, mourning the death of her baby girl. The little girl that three years ago she was supposed to give up for adoption. It hits midnight and Shelby runs into something she thought she lost forever.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and any of the characters. I do own this story line and the ideas and new characters that come with it. **

**A/n: After taking a few days break and not posting a chapter in almost a week and a half, something was telling me to update sooner. Kamari is resting peacefully in heaven for all that didn't see the author's note. Even though the two people that hit Kamari only got five years, their charges were upgraded to murder. It's all so sad and I didn't realize how similar Kamari's story is to Megan's. You guys are all awesome and I thank you for all of your prayers and words of wisdom. Kamari was a sweet and intelligent little girl. I don't want her to be remembered as the little girl who was trying to cross the street coming from the ice cream truck, when she shouldn't have been in the street anyway. People are blaming her mom for it which was not her mother's fault and never will be. They ask where was her mother, for Kamari to be in the street by herself. First even though she was only 8 she knew how to cross the street and looked both ways before doing so. Her mother was standing on the porch waiting for her to come back across the street when everything happened. It wasn't her fault that idiots that wanted to stunt in a rental car and were speeding down the street as she was crossing. I want Kamari to be remembered as the little girl who tried to once feed the whole block when they didn't always have enough food for themselves. Or the little girl who invited half the street to dinner one night just because she loved people. I didn't see her often but her smile (with those cute little dimples) always made the day brighter. It's a shame how the world is today and people are losing their lives younger and younger because of it. R.I.H. Kamari**

**On another note I feel like I have been cheating with the reviews or something. I won't be posting any more authors' notes as chapters to ease my crazy mind. Almost forgot about your little gift too which I hope makes you happy. Plus this chapter is extra long which wasn't intended but yeah hopefully that makes you happy. There are probably a butt load of mistakes so don't sue me. **

**Chapter 19 awaits you. **

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

Chapter 19 Is it over?

The whole Corcoran family have surrounded in Mary's living room. The arrival of their two missing family members was a relief and everyone was glad they are home.

Finley left a short while ago stating that he would be back to possibly take Megan's statement. He knew it should have been sooner, but he also knew that they needed air and time to process all of it.

They all sat where they could find a seat. Megan began to briefly explain what happened.

"I thought that it was love, true maybe." Megan shrugs her shoulders. "But apparently that was not it. Everything was a lie to get closer to Shelby and Rachel."

Across from Megan sat Shelby with a still tearful Rachel in her arms. The little girl would not let her mother go for one second. She had to have her Mommy forever.

"Well we are all glad that you are back home and safe." Katherine wraps an arm around Megan's shoulder, hugging the girl to her. Everyone silently agrees that it is indeed a good thing that they are home.

"Mommy! Me hungry" Rachel whispers through her tears.

"Well then I guess we better feed you huh?" Shelby stands up with the little girl in her arms. Rachel nods and lays her head onto Shelby's shoulder.

She watches the family over her mother's shoulder as they disappear into the kitchen.

Shelby knows that Mary doesn't have all of the specific foods for Rachel that the little girl needed. Mary was a vegetarian who ate meat once a month for protein and probably other reasons. The rest of the family were all meat eaters and sometimes didn't hesitate to rub it into Mary's face. She'd only become a vegetarian because of a lost bet a few months ago. After a while though she began to really like it and decided to stick to it.

Shelby opened the fridge to see what she could heat up for Rachel.

In a small Tupperware container was the spaghetti that Shelby had not eaten for herself. She took it out of the fridge and placed in the microwave.

Rachel loved Spaghetti and she knew the little girl would be only happy to eat it.

She sets Rachel in a seat at the island and stands in front of the little girl.

"I missed you so much Rachel. I was so scared and all that I wanted was for you to come home." Shelby brushes the little girl's hair out of her face. She could see that Rachel was in serious need of a bath and a haircut. She would have to find a hairdresser for Rachel. She could ask her mom to cut Rachel's hair but last time her mom cut one of the kid's hair there was a chili bowl cut. Shelby didn't know to this day if that was intentional or if her mom was just trying to experiment.

"Me missed you too Momma. Me could not come home and find you." Rachel pouted almost ready to burst into tears again. "Where we at Momma?"

Shelby uses her thumbs to wipe away the stray tears on the little girl's face.

"We are at your Aunt Mary's house. We are spending the night. You have me now baby. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

Rachel falls into Shelby's arms. "Okay Momma. But you gottsa promise."

"I do baby." Shelby kisses Rachel's forehead and holds the little girl to her.

She only has a small clue of what happened this past day. That clue was from Megan's point of view and she knew it would be different from Rachel's.

The microwave beeps and Shelby retrieves the food and sets it in front of Rachel.

The little girl slowly digs in.

Shelby is content on just watching her daughter eat. It's 2 am and she doesn't know how exhausted the little girl is but she is pretty tired herself.

At that moment Megan walks into the kitchen almost as if she is trying to hide.

"Oh!" She jumps. "I didn't know you were in here."

She steps up closer to the pair and leans against the counter.

Shelby says nothing but just looks up at her sister.

"Listen Shelby. I didn't know that any of this would happen. From what it looks like they have been planning this ever since Rachel was taken away. I don't want you to hate me and if you want someone to blame, blame me."

"I'm not going to blame you. Like you said you didn't know that any of this would happen. Things happen and sadly it seems that our family always gets hit the hardest. You kept Rachel safe and I'm grateful for that." Shelby assures her sister. "I admit we are going to have a long road ahead of us but we can only get through this together."

"Thanks." Megan smiles slightly. It's been good to know that at least some of her family doesn't hate her. She knows that they can't go back to Shelby's but being here is going to be the hardest. She's been trying and now it would really be a fight for her.

"I'm glad you got your mother back Rachel."

"No!" Rachel growls at the woman. "Leave me alone. You not let me get Mommy back."

Rachel sets a tiny glare at the woman that reminds them of her mother. Megan is shocked at the way Rachel is acting towards her.

"Rachel." Shelby scolds. The toddler is getting cranky and Shelby knows that Rachel doesn't understand why any of this has happened.

The little girl whimpers at being scolded by her mother. She buries her head in Shelby's stomach.

"No it's cool. I know how she is feeling right now. She was kind of angry at me and I know that all of this is very hard to understand for a three year old. It's a tough pill to swallow for even us. She has the right to be angry at me. I did keep her away from you."

Megan begins to slowly back out of the room.

"No Megan wait." Shelby pleads but the girl is already out of the room.

"Mommy." Rachel whimpers from behind the woman.

Shelby turns to see that Rachel has spilled all of the spaghetti all over her shirt and pants.

"Me sorry Momma." It is clear that Rachel is ready to burst into tears and exhausted.

Shelby thought it was cute how Rachel used me instead of I and I'm.

She steps over to the little girl and picks her up not caring at all if the spaghetti sauce gets on her pajamas.

"Its okay baby. We are going to take a bath, and have some cuddle time until you fall asleep." She picks up the bowl in one hand and sets it in the sink.

"No bath Mommy. Just cuddle time." Rachel closes her eyes and lays her head on Shelby's shoulder and burying her nose into Shelby's neck.

"If you hadn't spilled the spaghetti we wouldn't have to take a bath but its happening sister." Shelby says going up the backstairs, from the kitchen, that led to the 2nd floor of the house.

* * *

In the en suite guest bathroom, one of many in Mary's house, Shelby started the warm bathwater. Shelby was in love with this bathroom because of the claw footed bath tub and the double sink. She made sure to always get this room when she stayed over night.

Now she doesn't where they will be leaving. She's going to have to break the news to Rachel soon and she knows the little girl wouldn't like it. There has been a lot of change in Rachel's life. Good change that was but Shelby didn't know how much change the 3 year old can take.

She sits Rachel down on the plush covered toilet seat.

She helps the tired little girl take off her socks, boots and then the rest of her clothes.

Now Rachel is left in a soggy diaper which Shelby will be taking off next.

Right now she is checking the little girls tan skin for any new marks or bruises.

Rachel whines at this but says nothing. She knows what her Momma is doing.

But the little girl doesn't like it at all. This wasn't in the plans of what Shelby said. The little girl was told bath time and then cuddles. She didn't know her Momma would be taking so long to check her over. She just wants to be held by her mother. That's the only thing she wants now.

Shelby doesn't find anything other than the scars already left over.

"I'm sorry baby but Momma just had to make sure you are okay."

"Me kay Momma. Bath now?" Rachel sits up straight and sets her mother with a pair of adorable puppy dog eyes.

"Yes Tink we can take a bath now." Shelby says.

She helps Rachel stand up and removes the diaper.

She leads the little girl over to the bathtub where she sheds her own clothes.

"Pink bubbles Momma?" Rachel asks as they both slip into the warm water.

Rachel cuddles into Shelby. This is all so soothing to the little girl and she loves the feeling of being clean.

"I'm sorry babe but Aunt Mary doesn't have the pink bubble bath here. It's at home but I'm hoping the white bubbles will do for now." Shelby informs her daughter. There was a lot that was still in their home that they didn't have here. Rachel's favorite pink bubble bath was one of them. She knew the little girl was going to get upset at not having her bubble bath when it is bath time. It's been something the little girl has used every night since she came home.

She grabs the shampoo from the nearby window sill and squeezes a dime drop into her fingers. "Hold your head back Rach. I have to wash your hair."

"You go get it Momma?" Rachel replies holding her head back. "Where my shampoo at?" The little girl is not understanding that this isn't home and this place doesn't have any of their stuff that they usually use.

"I can't baby." Shelby scrubs the shampoo into Rachel's brown locks. "It's 2 am which means it's very late. But Momma will try and get it tomorrow."

Rachel closes her eyes at the shampoo being rinsed out of her hair. It feels good and it's making her sleepier than she already is. "I wanna go home Mommy." The little girl mumbles. She doesn't want to stay here anymore. It doesn't have any of their things and she doesn't like it one bit. She would have to tell Aunt Mary that too.

"I do too Tink but we can't. It's only for a little while." Shelby assures the toddler. .

"Okay" Rachel says reluctantly.

There is silence that fills the room and the only thing that can be heard is the sloshing of the water as Shelby bathes the both of them.

Rachel finally breaks the silence. "Mommy my ears are ringing."

"Ringing?" Shelby asks.

"Yes. They do dat all day and I tired of it." Rachel begins to whine.

"Maybe if you go to sleep it will go away. But if it doesn't stop then Mommy will call Dr. Olsen and we can ask her about it okay?" Shelby rubs Rachel's arm. Through all of this she almost forgot to wrap Rachel's casted arm but luckily she remembered at the last minute and grabbed a little bag from underneath the sinks.

"Kay." Rachel mumbles. She is too tired to fight and she knows that her Mommy will make it better no matter what.

By the time Shelby has bathed herself and dried both of them, Rachel is half asleep.

The little girl is almost dead weight in her arms as she dresses Rachel in some of DJ's dinosaur pajamas from when he was , either Rachel was that small or DJ was a big boy. He was small weight wise but he was a fast growing little boy.

Shelby couldn't wait for Rachel to reach a healthy weight.

While putting on Rachel's pajamas she realizes that the little girl doesn't have any diapers here. She decides that she will just have to lay a towel down and wake the little girl to pee on the potty. It's the first steps of potty training ands it's not very well planned out but hopefully it would work out soon. Rachel still cant control her bladder as much as Shelby would like so she knows the diapers will be here for a little while longer or at least until she discusses it with Dr. Brown and Dr. Olsen.

As she lays Rachel under the thick covers of the guest bed the little girl mumbles out "Lucy?"

It's been too long without the beloved stuffed animal. Rachel misses her and she knows she will need her soon.

"Shh!" Shelby whispers to the little girl. As she gets dressed in another pair of Mary's pajamas she hums to the 3 year old. This seems to work for a sleeping and frowning Rachel. Soon enough the little girl's features get softer.

Shelby turns the lamp on the nightstand off with the flick of her fingers and climbs into bed.

Rachel immediately turns into her. She slips her hand into Shelby's pajama top but doesn't make any move to get closer. She is in a deep sleep and Shelby hopes that this last for a few hours or until she has to wake the toddler to use the potty.

Shelby gives Rachel's little forehead a kiss and she whispers "I love you baby. I'm so glad you're home."

Shelby stares into space only for a little while longer, before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Oh." Shelby groans. Being half asleep and almost drifting off she groans again. This bed is so comfortable and with Rachel right next to her she could fall into the deepest of slumbers. But something stops her. There is wetness on the chest area of her shirt and she thinks maybe Rachel just drooled on her. But on both breast parts of the shirt? It didn't make sense.

She has an internal war with herself on whether to get up or to roll over and try to ignore the wetness and go back to sleep. It would be best right now seeing as she is so exhausted. She almost followed the latter but it felt like the spot was getting bigger.

She moans and sits up in bed. Looking to her left she sees that Rachel is cuddled into a pillow sound asleep. She glances down to her chest and looks around the room. Her eyes land on the digital clock on the night stand. It reads '6:00 a.m.'

It's still dark out being winter and all and daylights savings time or something. Shelby doesn't really know and quite frankly she doesn't care because all she wants to do is sleep. But she can't.

She removes the covers from her legs and slips out of the bed. She stands up and walks over to the night stand in a zombie like state. Even though Mary was taller than her they both wore practically the same size. She grabs another shirt from the night stand and trails off to the bathroom.

Turning on the light Shelby ambles over to the sink.

She looks blearily into the mirror at herself. "The bed head is very attractive" Shelby says to herself. With a huff she takes the shirt off and inspects her braless breasts.

There seems to be a clear liquid leaking from them. Not a lot but they signal that her milk is already beginning to come in. Cupping a breast in each hand , she looks into the mirror again. They are a little sore and seem as thought they are getting fuller. She doesn't notice a great change in size.

It's only been a week since she started the pills and hormones. She has missed 3 pill times in the past few days and hasn't pumped or nursed Rachel either. Yet her milk seems to be coming in.

5-8 days was when Doctor Rowland said she would see a difference.

None of her newly bought nursing bras or the pump is here. Not even her pills.

Everything is becoming so stressful for the young mom. She's grateful for everything she has but the only thing she wishes for right now is for her and Rachel to have peace.

She'd be sure to ask someone to go and get their things from the apartment. She can't go back just yet. It's all too soon. Even though she isn't really showing that she has been affected by what has happened, it still hurts. Shelby has been traumatized in her own way and right now she just needs to keep it together for Rachel, her little girl. This was all for Rachel.

She slips on the top and decides that the clear liquid drops won't be too much for a normal bra so she slips on the one from yesterday. Add a little tissue for safety and she feels like she is in junior high again. Not that she ever had to stuff her bra.

"Mommy?" The sounds of Rachel's tired and crying voice comes from the bathroom exit that leads into the hallway. Shelby turns toward it and wonders what the little girl is doing up.

Rachel woke up from a bad dream to her Momma not being there. It was all very scary for the 3 year old and she didn't know where the woman was.

She didn't think to look in the bathroom. She slowly slides down to the floor and goes over to the door.

Using two hands she turns the knob and sticks her head out into the hallway.

"Mommy?" She calls into the dark hallway.

No one is here and she doesn't exactly know the layout of this house like she knows their home.

She steps out a little more and closes the door. Going down a few feet she stops in her tracks. "Mommy?" She doesn't know where she is going and she just wishes her mommy will answer her calls.

There is a small creak down the hall behind her that catches Rachel's attention. She pivots excepting it to be Shelby but instead it is Katherine.

The woman is a light sleeper and she knew when a little child was up when they should still be in bed. "Rachel? Sweetie what's wrong?"

Rachel rubs her eyes tiredly with a closed fist. "Me want my Momma."

Katherine steps closer.

"Rachel?" Shelby steps out of the bathroom.

"Momma!" Rachel sobs and runs into Shelby's arms.

Shelby crouches down and catches the sobbing toddler in her arms. She stands up straight while whispering soothing words into the toddler's ears.

Katherine steps closer to the pair. "I came out when I heard her cries. It must have been a nightmare that woke her."

"Yea she is still sleepy. So you go back to sleep and I have her." Shelby rubbed her hand slowly on the sobbing Rachel's back.

"You sure?" Katherine asks worriedly. She can see that her daughter is tired and she only wants to help.

"Yes mom thank you." Shelby gives her mom a look that says she is thankful but she needs to handle it on her own.

Katherine nods and goes back into their guest room.

Shelby slowly walks into her own guestroom with Rachel still in her arms.

She closes the door with a soft click.

"Momma! Papa is here." Rachel sobs. "He gonna shoot me."

Shelby's heart breaks and speeds up at the little girls words.

"No baby papa is not here. He isn't going to shoot you or get to you in any kind of way." Shelby climbs back into the bed. She sits the little girl up so that Rachel is straddling her.

"NO! Me heard him when we at Osca's house Momma." Rachel cries.

Shelby wipes the little girls face with her shirt sleeve. Who in the world is Oscar?

"Baby no matter what was in your dream or what you may have heard your Papa is not here. This is a safe place with a lot of people that will protect you and he can't get to you."

Rachel doesn't like this answer though. She continues to sob and lays her head on Shelby's chest. Shelby begins to rock the little girl and this seems to work for now. Rachel hasn't made an attempt to nurse yet and Shelby is almost afraid to help the little girl with this subject. She chalks it up to Rachel just being overly exhausted. She knows the little girl will want that comfort soon but for now she will let Rachel bring herself to it.

She lies full on the bed with Rachel on top of her. Rachel's head continues to lay on her chest and her tiny feet don't even reach past her mother's knees yet.

She begins to sing a lullaby until the sobbing toddler's cries turn into occasional hiccups and whimpers. Rachel finally stops crying and she turns her head into Shelby's shirt.

She pulls the left side of the shirt down. The bra is front clasp and Rachel has already mastered the art of taking the bra apart. The little girl silently latches onto a breast ignoring the tissue that was moved along with the bra. She is too tired to ask questions.

Rachel suckles as Shelby continues to sing and rub soothing circles onto her bottom and back. Rachel is almost asleep and she doesn't notice the small drops coming from her mother's breast.

Soon enough she is sleeping with the occasional hiccup and sniffle.

"He cant get to you baby. I promise." Shelby whispers while rubbing the last circle onto the sleeping Rachel's bottom.

Shelby falls asleep 15 minutes after the little girl. She prays that the cops find Hiram. She can't stand the paranoia that she, her family and even Rachel has about the man. It's all so nerve-racking and she wants it to be over.

* * *

Birds chirping are the first thing that Mary awakes to. She tries to ignore them and squeezes her eyes shut tighter. Shouldn't the stupid birds have flown south already?

Turning over she reaches her arm out expecting to feel the strong and warm body of her husband. All she is met with though is a cold feeling of their sheets. 'He must be downstairs making DJ some breakfast." Mary thought. She didn't understand why little kids liked to get up so early but turning towards the clock she notices that it is 10 AM. Still early in her book but late enough for her mom to come in and yell at her to get her lazy butt up. Even at 30 she was still scolded for things that she brought into her adulthood from her childhood.

A few more minutes she decides. Burying her self into the covers and covering her head to block the sunlight, Mary attempts to go back to sleep.

As soon as she is falling asleep her eyes snap open at the sound of car and van doors shutting.

"Oh god!" She groans. She knows those sounds. She's been working as a lawyer long enough to know what those sounds are.

She bounces out of bed and walks over to the window. Peeking out of the blinds she is met with the sight of something she thought they could hold off for a while.

The new stations. She didn't know how they had figured out where she stayed or who was staying here. It wasn't very hard to figure out but she at least like to think that they had a little time before this would happen. She was praying to the heavens that Shelby and Rachel were still asleep.

She quickly throws on her robe and slips on her slippers. She rushes out the door and down the front steps that lead to the foyer of the first floor.

She comes downstairs to find that Katherine is standing in the open doorway of the front door while Michael is outside trying to get the nosy reporters to go away.

"Dad! It's no use they aren't leaving." Mary calls her father back into the house.

Michael comes back in growling and muttering under his breath. "The least they could do is keep quiet and stay off the lawn."

Katherine closes the door and locks it.

Mary continues to close every shutter and blind. DJ races into the hallway and slides on his socks, stopping in front of his mother.

"Mom the news people are here." DJ jumps up and down. "Isn't that cool"

"Yea very cool." Mary says unenthusiastically. "Hey listen David honey. Mommy needs for you to get Ellie and close all of the curtains, blinds and windows around the house. Can you do that baby?"

DJ nods and runs into the kitchen to grab Ellie.

Mary continues to close any curtains on her way to the den. Her parents are following closely behind.

"So what are we supposed to do? If they aren't going to leave." Michael asks.

"We can't really do anything. They aren't leaving until they hear from one of us." Mary makes her way into the den. On the table stand is a house phone and a list of numbers.

"Daddy I need for you to call Carmel Pd and ask them to send some officers out here for crowd control. Mom, please make sure that Ellie and DJ are doing what I said if you will. I will be calling Harmon down here to help with making an official statement later on." Mary instructs.

Everyone follows what she says.

"God I hope Shelby isn't awake right now." Mary mumbles as she begins to call Harmon.

After everyone has done what they have been told they all gather into the living room. The only ones who are missing are Shelby, Rachel and Megan. Mary is thankful of this.

"Hey look Shelby's on the news." Ellie calls for her family's attention.

They all find a seat to sit. DJ disappears out of the room knowing that he is not allowed to watch the news.

'_Former Broadway star attacked in her own home late Tuesday night.' A reporter says 'Well be back with the story in 5'_

"What how do they know she was on Broadway?" Mary yells out.

"This is going to become National news isn't it?" Ellie asks more to herself than anyone.

"She was only on Broadway for a year. I think it's highly unlikely that they could make a story out of that with this headline." David comments.

"_We're back with the news that has been the top headline for 2 days now.' The report Kenya Robert's speaks out. "A Camel woman was attacked in her own home late Tuesday night. Now the woman has been revealed as a former Broadway star. Here's Ethan Blythe with the story."_

"_Yes Kenya. As we have told already a woman was attacked late Tuesday night in her own home around 12 midnight." Ethan proceeded to tell recap the rest of the story. _

"_The woman has now been revealed by an unknown source as Former Broadway star Shelby Corcoran."_

"_Now for you normal people out there you may not know who Shelby Corcoran is. Some of you may know her as an English and music school teacher from Carmel High School. But for Broadway fans and Rentheads all around America Shelby Corcoran is known for playing the role of Original character Maureen Johnson. Now Shelby was only on the show for a year but for fans of the still running shows they know who she is. After Shelby left the show for unknown reasons the role was taken over by Shelby's dapple ganger and understudy Idina Menzel. Now you are all wondering what this house behind me has anything to do with Shelby but I was informed that this is the house she is hiding in. Now we are only out here to see if we can get in a few words to see if she is okay and her whole view on the whole situation. We are hoping she is doing well in this situation." _

Mary snorts. Reporters really got on her nerves even if they were only doing their jobs.

"_There is no sign of life seeing as we have been out here for only 16 minutes but we are hoping that someone from the Corcoran clan will come out and speak on the behalf of Shelby. We will be back to you with this story at 2 and again at to you Kenya." _

Ellie turns the TV down once again as the news switches over to something less interesting.

"Can they do that?" Katherine asks." Can her name just be revealed like that for the world to see?"

"I'm not full sure on all of but Shelby is a former public figure. There is freedom of the press and all of that crap. I just want them off my lawn." Mary stands up and makes her way out of the room. "No one go out there. We don't have anywhere to be so don't even go near the windows."

She disappears up the stairs as the rest of the family talks.

* * *

Megan has been sleeping off and on for the whole night. It's been a very restless night but she is crying. This is the first time she has been to this house.

This is the first time in almost 8 months that she has been this close to DJ and David. She doesn't know if she can handle it. She doesn't know when Mary is going to kick her out. It's probably best to leave before that happens.

All of a sudden though the door opens and someone is walking in and turning on the lights.

Megan moans and tries to slip into the covers deeper.

"I'm surprised you haven't run yet." The person says.

Megan shoots up from under the covers.

"I don't want to argue. I'll be out of your house and hair as soon as Mom and Dad leave."

"Who says I wanted to argue?" Mary places her hands on her hips.

"Well what are you in here for? To tell me how much you hate me?" Megan sits on the bed. Her defenses are still up.

"I actually came to talk." Mary steps closer to her younger sister with a serious look on her face.

Megan looks into her sisters eyes. She's trying to get through the ocean blue eyes to see if the woman is serious. She was. Looks like they will be talking.

* * *

Rachel sits up with a loud gasp. She felt as though she was being watched and now has found this to be true.

In front of her is a blue eyed and blonde haired little boy with funny things on his ears.

Rachel didn't know who he was or where he came from since he wasn't in the living room last night.

She notices that he is looking past her and onto Shelby whose shirt is open enough to not reveal everything but open enough.

Rachel subtly scoots closer to her mother letting the boy know that these breasts belonged to her. DJ noticed but didn't say anything since he didn't really know about breastfeeding anyway.

"Are you my new cousin Rachel?" DJ asks.

Rachel slightly nods. How does he know here name?

"I'm DJ and my mommy is Mary. Shelby is your mommy isn't she?" DJ asks. His momma explained to him that Rachel would be a little shy around new people and that you would have to be gentle with her.

Rachel nods again.

"I'm four how old are you?"

"Me 3." Rachel holds up 3 fingers.

"Cool. Where did you get the pink thing from?" DJ asks.

"The doctor gave it to me because my papa did something." Rachel muttered out.

"Oh My mommy says your Papa was a bad man and he hurt you." DJ says.

Next to the little ones Shelby was pretending to be asleep to see how this conversation panned out. She hoped that Mary explained enough to the little boy so that he wouldn't scare Rachel with his curiosity.

"But don't worry you got all of us to protect you now." DJ smiles at his cousin. "I picked out those pajamas for you."

"Really?" Rachel says with a hint of disgust in her voice.

DJ nods proud of himself.

Shelby has to bite back a giggle at Rachel. The little girl was surely a girly girl.

There is a moment of silence where Rachel and DJ just look at each other.

Rachel sits up on her knees and gently reaches out a hand to DJ's left ear. She traces her tiny index finger over his hearing aid. "What's dis?"

"A hearin' aid. I had it ever since I was in the hospital." DJ shrugs his shoulders. "It lets me hear all of the noises I need. I was in a car accident and I almost was dead but the nice doctors saved me. If I take these off I can't hear so good. That's why my daddy says in a few months I can get the eggplants or something like that."

"Oh." Rachel says.

At this moment Shelby chooses to roll over and pretend that she is finally waking up.

She lets out a fake yawn and opens her eyes. Smiling at the two kids whose eyes are now on her. "Hey you two? What are you guys up to?"

"Oh nothing Aunt Shelby we was just talking. I came up here because its boring down there and Mommy is going crazy over all of the cars and news vans outside. You were on the news." DJ says nonchalantly

"What!" Shelby sits up with a panicked expression. She rushes over to the window while holding her shirt together, not wanting to reveal herself to the curious 4 year old. She is just in time to see officer Finley make his way up the walkway and into the house.

How did the news know who she was? This was all going to be a disaster.

* * *

"What is there to talk about? I thought you hated me." Megan's voice fades at last few words.

"I don't hate you." Mary leans up against the dresser and folds her arms.

"But you said-…" Megan tried.

"Listen if I want to get this all out I'm going to need for you to not speak and just listen." Mary says.

Megan nods and lowers her head focusing on the plush carpet underneath her toes.

Mary comes and sits against the footboard of the bed.

"I want… I have… I need to try and forgive you." Mary speaks. Megan's head pops up and she looks at her sister with wide eyes. "All of this fighting and hating each other is getting us nowhere. Shelby needs us and we need her. We can't have her if we are both fighting all of the time. I'm not saying I forgive you but I never hated you. I'm just saying that we both need to come to terms with what has happened. It has been a hard 8 months for our family and we need peace. We need to heal."

"You said you wanted me dead though." Megan looks into Mary's eyes.

Mary says nothing. She is trying to figure out how to let out her feelings.

"None of those things that I said in the hospital or last week was true. I just God Megan!" Mary stands up. "You almost killed my son and you tried to sleep with my husband. I'm not one to hold grudges but it's just hard. I don't think you fully understand what you have done. You changed my little boy's life forever. He is deaf for goodness sakes. He can never get his hearing back to 100% without those damn hearing aids. That in my eyes is something that you can never take back. I really don't think you have owned up to everything you have done either. We have never gotten along for too long and that accident was just the icing on the cake. My whole life had fallen apart before my eyes and there you were getting off Scott free and my son was lying in a hospital bed for two months. In a coma for two months. A 3 year old little boy who we didn't know was going to make it or not."

Tears slip down both of the sister's faces.

"He could have died that night and he almost did. Megan what you did was stupid and careless and idiotic. You almost took everything that I had away from me that fast. I always knew that you had a crush on David but I wasn't thinking that it was as serious as for you to act on it. Did you know how hard it was to argue with my husband every night? To be apart from the man that I have known and dated since we were 12? I knew that kiss wasn't just your fault since he kissed back and god how it is still taking me some time to forgive him. But he owned up to his mistakes and begged and pleaded his way back into this house because god knows I was ready to kick him out. But it wasn't just his fault. What you did was way worse and everyday that I saw your face was making me angrier and it was fueling the fire in the pit of my stomach."

Megan simply tried to wipe the tears on her eyes.

"You said sorry one time and it didn't even seem sincere Megan. It angered me that you weren't that person lying in the bed. That you weren't the person to almost die. My sweet innocent little boy was hurt because of the poor actions that you chose to make. I just wanted to let that out now. I'm not over it and I can't say that I fully forgive you because that's a long way from now and I just want to try. But you have to try to Megan Corcoran because we all only get one life and everyone deserves a second chance. But you were given so many second chances from me that it's ridiculous. You have to try and so help me god if you fail this time it will all be over. I'm all out of fight and I'm tired of being angry and bitter. I need to be better for my son. DJ needs us now more than ever. Rachel needs us and so does Shelby. That little girl is broken more than we will ever, ever know and she needs all of us. What those men did to that baby will forever be with her. But before we can help her heal we need to heal ourselves. So I'm giving you this chance which won't be easy I know. I'm giving you this chance and you can choose to either throw it away or actually try. I can't tell you what to do anymore because we aren't the 20 year old and 10 year old anymore. We are both grown woman and we have to live our lives. You have to know that you are so much greater than you are making yourself to be. I know it."

Mary sits on the bed and holds Megan's hand in her own.

This is the first time they have made physical contact in a while.

Mary sits and cries and Megan cries along with her. The young girl stares down at their conjoined hands trying to find her words.

"Mary you will never know how sorry I am. I…" Megan began to sobs and she couldn't find the words.

"Stop." Mary places her index finger to her sister's lips. "I need this apology to come from the heart. I know that it takes a lot for you to speak your feelings out loud and to actually say how you feel is great. But you're also not ready to forgive yourself so we will work on it. Together no matter how long it takes."

"But you said…" Megan wants to say something but more sobs come out.

"Don't argue. I'm the oldest sister and what I say goes. I'm going to leave you now to sit and think about all of this. It's hard for the both of us." Mary stands up and releases Megan's hands from her hands. "Just know that if I give you the cold shoulder or anything it's because some of those feelings and anger are still inside and I can't control it. We both have to try."

Mary steps out of the room and leaves her younger sister with her thoughts.

She quickly walks into her own room and collapses on the floor. Part of her doesn't want to forgive Megan. That part of her wants to be angry and hateful and mean. But the other part of her wants to be free and not held down by those horrible feelings. She needs to feel that release.

She only hopes that Megan doesn't mess up this time.

* * *

"Okay I'm going to escort 3 of you to go and pick of some of their belongings that they need from the apartment." Finely explained. "It's been cleaned out and I just need for you all to pack and pick up anything that Shelby, Megan or Rachel may need. So who's willing to go?"

"We will." Michael stands ups. He volunteers for David and Ellie to come along with him.

"Okay now the press is going to try and talk to you so please don't acknowledge them." Finley says as they make their way to the door.

Katherine excuses herself and goes into the kitchen and prepares for lunch.

"You guys ready?" Finley puts his hand on the knob.

They all three nod and he opens the door. They are immediately met with flashing lights and shouts of 'Shelby'

So this is what its like to be famous.

* * *

Trying to ignore the shouts, Shelby tries to keep the kids engaged with anything she could.

"I have to go potty." DJ jumps from the bed and runs from the bathroom.

"Mommy he cans use the potty?" Rachel asks climbing onto the bed.

"Yes sweetie." Shelby pulls Rachel onto her lap.

"I want to use the potty now too." Rachel keeps her eyes on the bathroom door.

"I know you do and we will work on it soon." Shelby kisses the top of Rachel's head.

"Rachel, Dr. Brown is coming tomorrow because she wants to talk to you."

"NO!" Rachel whines. She doesn't feel like talking to Dr. Brown about her feelings and everything.

"Yes Rachel. We have to do this. So we can find those bad men and put them in jail. I know it will help you out."Shelby rubs Rachel's arms. "It'll make you feel better and you don't even have to leave the house."

Rachel likes the idea of Dr. Brown coming to her. She leans into Shelby and waits for her older cousin to come out of the bathroom.

* * *

After lunch Harmon has stopped by with Carmel PD with crowd control.

Michael, Ellie and David have come back with all of the women's things that they would be needed. This totaled in about 15 bags and suitcases altogether but it was sure to be enough.

Harmon had been called in for something important and left a few other officers to control the press. No one has watched the news other than that morning.

Now Shelby is in her room after being with the family for a bit.

She is pumping now that Rachel has been asleep for an hour and her breast are feeling different. The pumping has helped and she can see that her breasts are about ready to actually produce the milk that Rachel would need.

Before falling asleep Rachel had asked can they go home now. Shelby had to work through her cloudy eyes to explain to the girl on why they couldn't go home. Rachel didn't like it but she kind of understood and was satisfied enough to go to sleep.

'Knock Knock'

"Come in' Shelby softly calls.

Katherine slowly lets herself in and then sits on the bed.

"I'm glad you are both doing okay."

"Yeah we are trying. I'm just so glad that she is here and safe." Shelby looks down at her daughter.

"So I thought It would be a great time to ask you if you and Rachel were coming back to live with your Dad and I?" Katherine catches Shelby's eye.

"I think we are going to stay here. Columbus is a different ball game for us and I'm just not ready to leave Carmel yet. I hope you and dad can understand that." Shelby gives her Mom an apologetic look.

"I totally understand but don't sue me for trying to get you to come home. I'll ask again in a week though." Katherine chuckles. "I see your milk in starting to come in."

"Yes it is. Slowly but surely. The hormones are working faster than I thought they would." Shelby agrees with her mother. She doesn't attempt to cover herself up. It's not anything her mother hasn't already seen.

"Rachel will be happy." Katherine smiles and takes her hand. "Your friends have been calling to and trying to get info out of me about where you have been. Says you haven't answered since before December which has been 2 months. That's not like you Shelby you girls have always been close. Do they even know about Rachel?"

Shelby shifts and says. "They were in Paris honeymooning somewhere the last time I talked to them. But mom its been just a lot and I don't even have my phone anymore but I promise that I will try to call them once all of this blows over."

"That's all I ask. You know you're sister and Megan were actually in the same room alone today without fighting?" Katherine informs her daughter.

"They were." Shelby gasps. The last time they were alone they were arguing.

"Yes Mary says that they are both trying, we all know will be along road ahead for the two but things will get better."

"Yes I hope so." Shelby mutters.

The whole family needs to heal and have peace.

* * *

Mary has already finished three loads of laundry and an official statement for Shelby by 8:30 that they will be giving tomorrow. She is going to make sure that DJ has been in the bath and then get into bed herself.

She walks past Megan's room door when she hears slight whimpers and cries coming from the room. She backtracks and steps closer to the door to decipher what exactly those sounds are.

They are cries of pain.

Mary immediately walks into the room without knocking.

She attempts to turn on the light be is stopped by a small voice.

"Don't please." Megan whimpers.

Mary immediately moves over to the bed.

"What's wrong? are you a vampire or something. It's dark as hell in here."

Megan doesn't attempt to laugh. She just burst out crying.

"My head really hurts and I just took my medicine but it's not working. Please it needs to stay dark and quiet and everything else." The girl manages to get out.

Something in Mary strikes a chord.

She slips under the cover and takes her younger sister in her arms.

The girl is warm but there is no fever and this sounds serious.

"You...Dont have to do this." Megan cringes.

"Shh." Mary soothes her younger sister and begins to rock the girl. She knows that Megan is in serious pain. The only one, who has ever been able to make the girl feel better when she was sick or hurt, has been Mary ever since Megan was born.

Mary knows that these headaches or migraines maybe have been going on longer than today or even this week. She knows that Megan is in pain and needs some comforting. She doesn't know why know she was the one to find her sister like this but she can't find it in her heart to leave her.

So she rocks the girl through her whimpers and cries and hisses of pain. After a while Megan falls asleep with her head on Mary's chest. Like old times.

Mary doesn't even attempt to move. She knows David has taken care of DJ. So she pulls the covers up over them and falls asleep herself.

* * *

Shelby groans and growls. The house phone has been ringing in the halls for the last 30 minutes and she doesn't know who it is and what for.

Turning towards the clock, '3:00 am!" Shelby silently shrieks.

She slowly gets out of bed and makes her way into the hallway.

'Hello ?" she yawns and stretches while trying to keep the phone to her ear.

"_Shelby?" The person on the other end asks. _

"Yes this is she." Shelby yawns again." May I ask whose calling at this god forsaken time of night?"

"_Shelby it's me Harmon. Listen I have some news. We just arrested Hiram Berry and Daniel Smith. They are here at the precinct right now in cells. We caught them Shelby. It's all over now." _

Shelby wakes up at his words. She almost drops the phone. Is it really over? Can they really breathe?

**A/n: So yeah this is awkward. I did not know this was going to be a cliffhanger. Did you think it was too long? They've been caught! Did you see that coming? I'm dreading having to write courts scenes and all of that law stuff. The chapters may have to be bumped up to M for the scenes with the Berries. But that's in a few chapters from now. Yes I like to drag things out and go slow. Did you like your little gift? Or did you not realize what it was? Any suggestions for this story? I know you all want more Rachel'/Shelby scenes, I'm just trying to tie up any loose ends, I want the family to be whole and healed before we move on. Should Shelby's friends (whose names I do not remember) show up soon? I'm still getting the Harmon/Shelby love interest questions. **

**To the guest who asked has a fund been set up for Kamari, one finally has. If you want the info just pm (can guest pm?) for the info.**

**So review and make me smile? Or not? It's fine with me but hey just know that all of you are awesome. **

**-LSAM **


	20. Can we breathe?

Little Girl Lost

By:LockedSoulsAM

Summary: Every year on December 18th, Shelby Corcoran rides around aimlessly lost in thought, mourning the death of her baby girl. The little girl that three years ago she was supposed to give up for adoption. It hits midnight and Shelby runs into something she thought she lost forever.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and any of the characters. I do own this story line and the ideas and new characters that come with it. **

**A/n: So I would love for you all to go and check out my new story called The Golden Stranger. It's a Faberry story so yeah go and check it out. Today is such a boring day that I just decided to write. Glad you all liked last chapter and I hope you like this one. As for the Harmon/Shelby thing, I don't think it will be happening so soon in the story or if it ever will happen. Their relationship is up in the air for the sequel though. **

**Yay no more summer school. I'm officially passing Geometry with a C. So I will have all A's and a C on my report card but I'm cool with it. In two weeks I will also officially be a high school senior. My last year of high school has to be unforgettable. I've just been thinking how when I start college I'll still be 17. This is going to suck as I'm learning. There's so much to do like learning how to drive, senior dues and all of that good stuff. I just want to be a Toys'r'us kid forever and ever. **

**I need to find love also lol but here's your chapter. **

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

Chapter 20 Can we breathe?

Shelby has been in and out of consciousness all night since Harmon broke the news to her. He told he would have all of the details for her tomorrow. Or today, whatever you wanted to call it.

It took her like an hour to fall asleep again.

She would have to talk to Rachel about everything and then Mary.

Now that all of the men are caught there would be a trial soon, media and lots of questioning. She didn't know if they were prepared for that yet but they would have to be.

It's probably almost 6 am when Shelby feels her shirt being lifted up. She knows it's Rachel so she doesn't move. She is too tired to and she knows the little girl will be falling asleep again once she is latched on.

Once Shelby feels the little girl latch on she begins to fall asleep. But she is stopped when a little gasp comes from the little girl.

"Momma?" The little girl whispers. She knows Shelby isn't asleep.

"Yes baby?" Shelby sits up a little. She turns the lamp on top of the night stand on.

She is met with the cuteness that is her daughter with messy hair.

She brushes Rachel's hair out of her face. "What's wrong?"

Shelby is still half asleep so she doesn't realize that Rachel has discovered that her breast have started to leak.

"Your boobies Mommy." Rachel says with amazement and curiosity. "Look."

Rachel points to the breast in question.

"Yes Rachel come here." Shelby pats her lap for Rachel to come and sit in.

The little girl climbs onto her mom, straddling Shelby.

"Rachel remember when I said that breasts are made for a mommy to feed their baby?' Shelby asks the little one. Rachel nods. "And those Mommies make milk so that their babies can eat and where that milk comes from?" Rachel nods again.

"Well I also explained to you very briefly that Mommy will be making milk for you pretty soon." Shelby makes sure that the little girl is following. "Well my milk will be coming in pretty soon and you will be able to drink it. But my milk doesn't taste like the milk that comes from a cow. It's different and it's going to help you grow and gain some meat on those bones." She tickles the little girl. Rachel giggles at her mommy.

"I still get nibbles now?" Rachel asks. "You hurting mommy."

"I already told you it doesn't hurt that much baby. If it did I could take a few medicines for that. It's all for you Rachel." Shelby assures her daughter.

"Okay Mommy." Rachel mutters.

"If you have any more questions you can ask me." Shelby tells her.

"Okay." Rachel says. "Me sleepy."

Shelby chuckles. "Well it is very early and I know we both could use some more time to sleep."

Shelby takes the little girl into her arms and holds her like a newborn.

"Go ahead sweetie. I'll be right here when you wake up."

Rachel proceeds to do before she called Shelby's name. The little girl latches on and begins to softly slap at the other breast as she hums. "Sing Mommy." Rachel pleads around the nipple.

"If I must." Shelby sighs jokingly. It takes her a second to think of what she wants to sing.

She doesn't know why this song comes to mind but she begins to sing anyway

"_Gotta stay together till the sun comes down_

_We gotta stay together till the sun comes down_

_And we don't know where we're going from here_

_But we gotta stay together till the sun comes down"_

Shelby loved this song for some reason and began to wonder why this song came to mind. It wasn't a very quiet choice of song and it was very awkward since she couldn't rap the verses but she skipped those over and continued to sing.

She continued to sing and watch Rachel as the little girl began to drift off.

The sleeping toddler released the breast slowly, her head turning away from the breast.

Shelby slowly and quietly fixes her shirt as she hums the rest of the song.

She slips back under the cover and Rachel cuddles back into her. Shelby flicks the lamp off just as Rachel's tiny hand slips back into her shirt.

The next few days is going to be very…hectic.

* * *

Waking up in Mary's arms is not what she expected this morning but that's where Megan finds herself.

Wiping the drool from her cheek she groans. Her head is still throbbing from last night but it's not as bad.

Slowly climbing out of the bed and trying not to wake Mary is a task that Megan has just mastered. She stands up to stretch and think about the past day. She and Mary kind of made up yesterday. She still has to apologize but she can't seem to yet. It's just so hard and she wonders what made Mary come to her first.

Her thoughts are interrupted when the older blonde turns over in the bed and cuddles into a nearby pillow.

Megan stands up and makes her way to the bathroom across the hall. She has to take her pills and brush her teeth. She aimlessly grabs her tooth brush and other toiletries and continues to the bathroom.

When she goes inside she doesn't realize that another person is already in there brushing their teeth. She proceeds to set her stuff on the counter and almost jumps out of her skin when she looks up and into the mirror.

"Oh my god, David." Megan holds her hand to her chest.

David chuckles. "Hi. This is really awkward."

"Yeah. Sorry I will go. I just yeah sorry." Megan rambles as she continues to back out of the room. "I can't do this."

"Wait Megan stay. I've already cleaned its only right that I leave." David grabs his razor and walks past her.

Megan lets out the breath she doesn't know she has been holding and steps back in front of the mirror. She wipes the tears that continue to fall from her eyes. This has just brought back so many memories for her that she doesn't want to come back. She doesn't know how she will be able to make it in this house for two more days.

The girl and her parents have decided that she will be coming back to live with them for a while. Megan doesn't know how that will work out exactly but it will be better than being here.

She brushes her teeth and washes her face. After that she moisturizes and does every other part of her morning routine. The final part is to take her pain medicine that the doctor prescribed her. The medicine has helped to lessen the migraines if and when they come. They have helped so far but yesterday she didn't take it as early and was left in major pain.

Now she was ready for the day ahead.

* * *

As David steps out of the bathroom and closes the door he bumps into his wife.

Mary is closing the guest room door that Megan was sleeping in.

"Hey you."

He attempts to give her a kiss and she pulls back.

She covers her mouth and looks up at him. "I have some serious morning breath and I really need to brush my teeth. Where's D?"

David attempts to kiss her again and she just steps around him.

"That hasn't stopped us before. I missed you last night and you weren't there to tuck the little guy in. He pouted through his whole bath."

"I'm sorry there was a little situation with Megan that I had to deal with. I guess we fell asleep." Mary says lowering her head.

"Is she okay? So I guess you two have made up then?" David steps closer to her. "I kind of bumped into her in the bathroom."

"You and Megan in bathrooms don't go. Just please avoid that to keep my mind at ease." Mary sighs. "We kind of made up but there is still a lot to cover."

"Your right and again I'm truly sorry for everything that has happened. I'm not very fond of her being here and I know that you aren't either." David reaches his arms out and pulls Mary into him.

"Yeah, but it's just for two more days." Mary lies her head on is chest. "I don't know how we will survive."

"We'll get through it together." David kisses the top of her head.

* * *

"Rachel. Rachel wake up." Shelby singsongs into Rachel's ear. Shelby has been awake for 20 minutes now and she has gotten bored. She decided to wake the little girl up to start their day.

The little girl turns away from Shelby and whimpers. She obviously wants to sleep more.

"C'mon pretty girl. I have food and I know that a certain little girl doesn't want to miss her favorite TV show." Shelby smiles at Rachel's pout. "C'mon baby let me see those beautiful brown eyes."

Rachel turns to lie on her back. With her eyes clothes she reaches her tiny hands out and cups Shelby's face. "Mommy?" She mumbles.

"Yes baby. You have to open your eyes." Shelby kisses the side of Rachel's open palm that is on her cheek.

"No mommy." Rachel rasps and squeezes her eyes closed tighter. "Sleep now Mommy. TV by you self."

Shelby rolls over and huffs. "Fine but I guess I have to eat all of these waffles, grapes and strawberries by myself."

Rachel pops an eye open. She glances over to Shelby and then over to the tray of food sitting on the night stand.

Closing her eyes again she stretches and says. "No Me up Momma."

Rachel quickly sits up and climbs onto Shelby's lap.

Shelby chuckles at the little girl. She is happy that Rachel loves fruit and vegetables. At this age Shelby herself loved every healthy food. There is a bunch of stuff that she hasn't tried with Rachel yet and she is excited to.

Shelby grabs the TV remote and turns the channel to Disney Junior.

"Doc McStuffins Momma?" Rachel asks. The little girl is obsessed with the show.

"It's on commercial Tink but here have some food." Shelby grabs a small plastic bowl of a baby sized waffle with some fruit on it.

Rachel takes the bowl and leans back into Shelby.

Shelby wraps her arms around Rachel only to steal a strawberry from Rachel's bowl.

The little girl looks down at her bowl and then up to Shelby.

"You have you own food Mommy." The little girl frowns. "Dis mine."

Shelby gives Rachel a pout. "You don't want to share with Mommy?"

Rachel's face changes into a smile. "Yea but me hungry too. Here Mommy."

Rachel takes a grape out of her bowl and places the grape at Shelby's lips.

Shelby takes the grapes and pretends to almost bite Rachel's little fingers.

The little girl snatches her fingers away with a giggle.

Rachel continues to feed Shelby and herself grapes while keeping her brown eyes on the TV.

As the commercial goes off and her favorite show comes on Rachel begins to wiggle in Shelby's lap. "Turn up Mommy."

Shelby grabs the remote and turns the TV up to a nice volume.

The rest of Rachel's breakfast is eaten very slowly because of the girl wanting to not miss the episode. Once Rachel is done she sets the plate onto the table and curls back into Shelby.

Shelby turns the TV on mute and hugs Rachel a little tighter. She loves the mornings like this when it's just her and Rachel. Cuddling into each other. She would never take these moments for granted.

But she knows that Dr. Brown will be coming over soon and Rachel isn't prepared for that.

"Rachel, Dr. Brown is coming over in an hour or so. You don't have to change or anything. She's going to come up here and sit with us. We'll all talk for a while and then she will leave." Shelby explains to the little girl.

"Is Docta Brown bringin' da dolls?" Rachel asks. She really doesn't want to talk about that now. They haven't really gone over that subject as much.

"I don't know sweetie. But mommy will be right here through it all okay?" Shelby gives Rachel's little forehead a kiss.

Rachel nods. "Mommy can we go outside today?"

Rachel liked it the last time they played in the snow.

"Of course sweetie and we can see if Ellie and DJ would like to build a snow man." Shelby replies.

Rachel likes that. She likes that idea a lot.

* * *

"So where do you want us to sit?" Finley asks Megan.

She is leading him to the back indoor porch.

"Out here. It's more private and not intimate enough like a bedroom is." She says the last part in her head.

They both sit on the little swing.

"Okay so I know this may be hard but take your time." Finley takes out a recorder plus his notepad and a pencil.

"Okay." Megan sighs. "I guess I can start when I first met him right? And then work my way to the kidnapping as sort of a background?"

Finley nods. "We have nothing but time. It's your pace so go ahead."

So that's exactly what Megan did. Their relationship wasn't anything extraordinary. They met 6 months ago and fell in love. Megan moved in with him but Daniel never introduced her to family and the only one she had met of Daniel's family was his nephew Brody.

After that she explained when she came from Shelby's house. How she and Daniel had already planned the wedding and that Megan was supposed to tell them the news. Up to this day. Megan was pretty sad about all of this but she didn't cry.

"Did you see anything else out of the ordinary?" Finley asked as he was beginning to stand up.

"No nothing. He was perfect until now." Megan answered.

"Okay well if you remember anything else here's my card." Finley pulls out a small card from his pocket. "Don't be afraid to use it."

"I wont." Megan mumbles as she inspects the card.

"Thanks for your time and I will get this to the precinct fast." Finley begins to pack up.

Megan waves as Finley takes the back steps to leave.

* * *

"Hello Corcoran- Ashford residence , this is Katherine Corcoran speaking." Katherine answers the house phone.

"_Hey ma it's me." A voice on the phone says. _

"Eric honey, is everything alright?" Katherine sits on a stool in the kitchen. "How are you?"

"_I could ask you the same thing Mom. I'm fine everything is fine." Eric, the oldest Corcoran child says. "How's Shelby? And little Rachel, that's her name right? I don't have to fly over there do I?"_

David is a traveling doctor in a program called, DWB or Doctors without Borders.

"They're both fine physically. Megan too. I'm happy she's safe but how did you know?"

"_A few buddies from back home called and informed me. I'm glad everyone's okay but are you sure?" Eric doesn't sound so convinced. _

"Yes I'm fine. How's your wife?" Katherine asks. "I assure you that we are all fine."

"_Awe ma she's okay. We have had a hectice last couple of days here with a patient but I don't want to go too in detail with all of that. I have to go but I love you and please make sure to tell everyone else I love them."_

"Okay Eric but we need to hear from you more often. Your new niece would surely love to meet you." Katherine says.

"_I don't know the next time I'll be home but I promise I'll try to call all of you when I can." Eric says. _

"You better. I love you Eric and please try to stay in touch." Katherine sighs.

"_I will Mom I promise." Eric says. "I love you too. Bye."_

They both hang up and continue on with their lives.

Katherine is happy that her son is helping people and saving lives. Eric has been in the DWB program on and off for 3 years. They all miss him like crazy and none of them has met his African wife that he met on the trip. They only knew that the woman was blue eyed and blonde which was odd since she was from Africa but they all had seen mean girls.

Katherine kept Eric on her mind as she decided to help Mary with the laundry.

* * *

"This is a beautiful house that your sister has." Dr. Brown says to Ellie as the young girl shows her to Mary's office.

"Yeah it's pretty cool but you should see our house back home." Ellie says. "They're in here."

"Thank you." Dr. Brown says as she steps into the office.

Just as the door opens Rachel and Shelby look up towards her.

"Hi Rachel." Dr. Brown greets as she comes to sit down on a small couch.

"Hi Ms. Brown." Rachel waves. She is happy that the woman is her just not what the woman is here for.

Rachel climbs into her mother's lap and turns back towards Dr. Brown.

"Your mommy told me what has happened." Dr. Brown sets her back beside her. "I'm really glad that you're okay."

Rachel just nods.

"Now Rachel today I want to talk to you about some things. It can be anything you want to talk about. Whatever has been on your mind. Anything that scares you or has made you afraid in the last few days we can talk about." Dr. Brown takes off her jacket. "Can you do that for me Rachel?"

Rachel nods her head.

"Use your words Rach." Shelby quietly coaxes the little girl.

"Yes Me can do that." Rachel says quietly.

Shelby doesn't know what Dr. Brown has in store for this session or what Rachel will want to say. She just knows that she doesn't want the little girl to shut down.

"Shelby I don't really want to go into detail about what has happened to Rachel in the past days because we are still trying to build her trust with us. I would like to be there when she gives her statement to the police." Dr. Brown addresses Shelby.

"Of course I think Rachel would like that. I haven't really discussed it with her but having you there would certainly help." Shelby looks down at Rachel.

The little girl is just listening to her mommy and Dr. Brown talking. She doesn't know what they are talking about but she knows that they are talking about her.

"Okay Rachel. Tell me anything that makes you scared. Anything that makes you afraid. Your mommy and I will be listening." softly speaks to the little girl.

Rachel looks up to Shelby for confirmation. Shelby nods and brushes the little girl's hair out of her face.

Rachel turns to face Dr. Brown once again. She thinks for a moment if she should say this. Her mother and Dr. Brown have assured her that she is the opposite of those feelings.

"Papa was comin' to get me because Me was a bad girl." Rachel simply says. "He gonna find me again."

Dr. Brown leans forward at this revelation.

"Why do you think that Rachel? Who has told you these things?"

Rachel simply shrugs her shoulders.

"Did your Papa ever tell you this? Or your daddy?" Brown asks.

Rachel nods. "All da time. Me don't want to be a bad girl. Mommy is going to give me back." Rachel has the cutest and saddest frown on her face.

And there it was. The voice and center of Rachel's fears.

The little girl was afraid that if she did something that she would get in trouble and Shelby would send her back. Of course Shelby has never raised her voice or a hand to Rachel, but the little girl is still afraid.

"Me love Mommy so much and I going to miss her when I go back." a tear runs down the toddlers face.

Dr. Brown let this moment sink in. Such big fears for a little girl. Three years old and thrown into this world with not even one chance to be happy. Rachel was one of her most interesting cases and she is going to have to diagnose Rachel soon. With the help of her, Shelby and the rest of the little girl's family Rachel could get over these fears. It was hurting even her.

"Rachel honey." Shelby's voice wavers for a second. "Listen to me."

Shelby turns the crying toddler towards her.

"I could never ever give you back. I love you so much and I don't need anyone but you. There is no one or nothing in this world that could take that away. I love you more than you will ever know and that is something that I hope you can learn. You are not a bad girl Rachel. Every little girl makes a mistake and does bad things but that doesn't make them bad. You have the chance to see this baby. I can never let you go for as long as you're my little girl I will love you. That is forever Rachel. No matter how old you are I love you. I love you more than you love Doc McStuffins or Fanny or even strawberries. You are my sunshine, my world. You are my tinker bell. I love you so don't be afraid to always talk to me about this. Even if you can't talk to me you have all of these people here rooting for you. You are 3 years old and I want you to be a 3 year old for just a little while longer. Let me hold some of that tiny weight on your shoulders." Shelby kisses the little girls head.

Rachel has listened to every single word that her Momma has said. It seems like this conversation has been had before. But she is starting to understand now.

"Rachel I feel it's time for your mommy and me to tell you something." Dr. Brown speaks up.

"What? Is it a present because me don't like presents very much." Rachel sits up straighter.

"It's not a present but its important baby." Shelby whispers into the little girls ear. They would have to talk later about why the little girl didn't like presents.

"Rachel, do you know what a jail is?" Dr. Brown begins. She makes eye contact with Shelby in order.

The little girl shakes her head in the negative.

"Okay Jail is a place where they keep people. The types of people they keep in the jail are bad people. People are sent to jail or prison because they did not obey the law. Laws are rules that tell us how people should or should not behave." Dr. Brown continues.

"Children have rules of behavior, too. When some children break the rules, they may get a time out or loses privileges. Prison and jail are like time outs for adults." Shelby joined in.

"Me got a lot of time outs at Papa's house." Rachel pouts.

"Those time outs were different and very bad Rachel. You don't get hurt in time out." Dr. Brown informs the little girl.

"Sometimes even a big kid can go to jail but those are usually special jails for kids. If they do something as serious as hurting another person then they go to the jail for adults..." Shelby continues to explain to Rachel.

"We are telling you this because your Papa and Daddy are in jail, Rachel. What they did and how they hurt you was not right. It's against the law and they didn't follow the rules."Dr. Brown looks the little girl in the eye.

Rachel lowers her head and asks. "Because of me? Papa's going to be really mad."

"Rachel it isn't your fault. What they did was wrong. You know that. Touching you when you didn't want it is breaking the law baby. They hurt you in ways that should never happen. Just like when Papa told you, you were bad Rachel. Your papa was the bad one in all of this and even your daddy. But Rachel it will never be your fault. You are only a little girl and you can't always fight for yourself. That's why we have lawyers and police officers to help us. Papa is going to be mad but Rachel he can only be angry at himself." Shelby assures the little girl.

Shelby knew that this is what Rachel would pick up out of the conversation.

"Me go to jail too?" Rachel looks up into her mother's eyes seriously.

"No, Rachel." DR. Brown speaks. "Your daddies are responsible or their own actions. Nothing that you did made them do this. They chose to be bad and now they are paying for their actions."

"When you live in jail, where do you sleep?" Rachel asks.

This jail place is very interesting to her and her mommy said she could always ask questions.

"Sometimes, people live in dorms, but most people share a room called a cell, which has two bunks, a sink, a desk and a toilet. The cells are usually very small and look alike." Dr. Brown answers.

"What do they wear?" Rachel asks so innocently.

"People in jail usually have a dress code, which means they have to wear a certain thing. Most people in jail have to wear jeans and a t-shirt. But when they go to appointments they have to wear bright orange jumpsuits and handcuffs, which aren't very comfortable. In some places they wear their own clothes." Shelby explains.

"What do they eat?" Rachel asks curiously.

The two women were glad that Rachel was asking questions and they were happy to answer anything she asked.

"Most people eat in a dining room. The food is not always good and they have to eat the same thing as other people." Dr. Brown says.

"Mommy..." Rachel looks up to Shelby.

"Yes baby?" Shelby looks down at the little girl.

"I don't want to go to jail ever." Rachel says seriously.

"As long as you are a good girl Rachel you won't ever have to go." Shelby says.

"Speaking of ..." Dr. Brown jumps in. "Rachel you already know what a bad person get, but what does a good person get? Do you know?"

Rachel shakes her head.

"Well good girls get great things and we want to help you become a good girl." Dr. Brown says as she reaches behind herself and pulls out a chart.

Rachel looks at it curiously.

"This chart will help to ensure that you are a good girl." Dr. Brown pulls a sharpie and 5 pads of stickers from her purse.

"We are going to write everything down that you think a girl does to be good." Dr. Brown says. "Your mommy and I will also contribute to that."

"Shelby, will you help?" Dr. Brown holds up the chart and sharpie to Shelby. "Rachel can you come stand next to me please."

Shelby stands up and takes the chart and sharpie.

Rachel slowly walks over to Dr. Brown.

"Come on sit next to me. Don't be shy." Dr. Brown pats the spot next to her.

Rachel sits and folds her hands in her lap like her Daddy taught her.

"Okay Rachel. What is the first thing that you think a good little girl should do?" Dr. Brown asks. "Your Mommy will write it down."

"Um." Rachel cutely puts her index finger to her chin in a thinking motion. "Always brush her teeth."

"Okay anymore?" Dr. Brown asks as Shelby writes it down.

"You gottsa always say peez and thank you. Gotsa be polite." Rachel says. She has learned these things from a TV show she watched recently.

Shelby writes it down and turns back to Rachel expectantly.

"Eat your vegenables even when you don't like them." Rachel pouts.

Shelby chuckles to herself and writes that down too.

"Oh you gottsa wash your hands." Rachel says. "And no bad words. Ellie said a bad word."

Shelby raises a brow at this. She would have thought Megan or Mary would be the first ones to drop a curse word in front of Rachel.

"What else?" Dr. Brown urges. "Do you need for us to help?"

"Help peez." Rachel smiles.

"Okay Rachel how about always pick up your toys and clean up after yourself." Dr. Brown suggests and the little girl nods.

"How about always listen to Mommy. No back talk and or sassing." Shelby says. She knows that Rachel is coming out of her shell a little more and the little girl will become on of those arguing toddlers. She'd seen the cupcake video with the boy arguing with his mom on youtube. It sure was cute but calling you mom "Linda" or her first name was always a no.

"Is there anything else that we can say?" Dr. Brown asks.

The two Corcoran girls shake their heads.

"No I think we got about everything, right Rachel?" Shelby says."We can also always add to it."

"Okay." Dr. Brown says. "Now Rachel these stickers are for when you are a good girl. Each week I will provide your Momma with a new chart. When you are a good girl and follow all of the rules on the chart you get a sticker. If you misbehave a sticker gets taken away and you get put in a time out."

"Now at the end of the week, which will be Tuesday for us, you will get a gift or a reward for all of the stickers you have but your chart has to be full." Shelby says as she writes Rachel's name on the chart. "Is that fair babe?"

Rachel firmly nods her head. This will be fun and to get a reward at the end was awesome.

"Now we understand that everyone makes mistakes. You get a chance to earn those stickers that you lost back." Dr. Brown continues.

"But if I or any of your older family members, not including DJ, have to tell you something more than once then those stickers will not be earned back." Shelby sits across from the woman and Rachel.

Rachel understands that she has to listen to all of the grownups in her life. Even her daddies told her that. You should never disrespect someone older than you. It's only right.

"You gonna spank me?" Rachel asks.

Shelby takes a moment to think. If things were different she would have chosen spankings as a form of punishment if Rachel did something totally out of line but with what has happened with the girl she doesn't think she knows the difference yet.

"No Rachel I will not spank you. At least not until you know that I spank you because I love you. Spankings are not meant to hurt you. They are reminders that you disobeyed the rules. But Rachel the only one that would be allowed to spank you would be me and only me." Shelby says.

Rachel nods her head. What she got out of this would be that her Momma would not be spanking her anytime soon.

"I would also cuddle with you after for as long as you need." Shelby adds.

Rachel perks up at this. Her mommy holding her was the best.

"Now Rachel do you have any more questions?" Dr. Brown asks as she begins to pack up.

"Nope. I see you later?" Rachel holds out her hand.

Dr. Brown smiles and shakes the hand. "It was nice seeing you both."

"Are you coming back here? Mommy says we stay here for little while longa. I don't want to go outside for long time." Rachel speaks.

"I will try to come but if I cant you will just have to come to me, little girl. We will work on it." Dr. Brown taps Rachel nose. "Now can I have a hug?"

Rachel smiles and hugs her therapist/psychiatrist type person.

Rachel truly likes being around Dr. Brown and hopes she doesn't leave.

Dr. Brown pulls away and digs into her purse. She pulls out a lollipop and hands them to Rachel. "Here its sugar free."

Rachel takes the lollipop and opens it, immediately putting it into her mouth.

"Now Rachel will you let me talk to your mommy right outside the door for a minute?" Dr. Brown stands.

The little girl nods happily.

Shelby and Dr. Brown step out the door. Shelby leaves the door open enough so that she can see Rachel and Rachel can see her.

"She did really well this session. I'm glad she is progressing. We are not very far but I almost have enough to diagnose her with ptsd which I'm almost sure that she has. I have to go home and go over my notes a little further. Dr. Brown says.

"Thank you. I know she doesn't want to go out anymore but we will hopefully be changing that in the next few days. She has to do the statement thing tomorrow and she will need to have that cast off soon. So I will call you or text you tonight on the times." Shelby suggests.

"Of course. Keep taking care of that little girl because she needs you and it's easy to see that she adores you." Dr. Brown pats Shelby's arm. "Get back to your baby. I will let myself out."

Shelby watches as Dr. Brown walks away.

* * *

It's been almost an hour that Finley has left and Megan is still sitting on the porch, just thinking.

She has been out here all alone just living and cuddled up into a cover.

Her thoughts are interrupted though when the back door opens and a pint size little boy comes out the door.

Megan tenses. This is the first time that she has seen the boy in almost 8 months and since she's been here.

The little boy slowly walks up to the couch and traces his fingers along it.

"Hi." He says shyly.

"Hi." Megan breathes out.

"I didn't know you were here. When did you get here?" DJ climbs onto the couch and clambers over to Megan. He is very close to her and it makes her tense up even more.

She doesn't want to hurt him anymore than she has. Her eyes glance to the light blue hearing aids on his ears. She knows that they shouldn't be there. She knows that its her fault that they are there.

"I-I, I um got here yesterday." She says and abruptly sits up. "Does your Mommy know you're out here?"

The little boy nods. "Yup."

"Does she know you're out here with me?" Megan asks turning to the little boy.

"Yup." He answers all too quickly.

"Somehow I doubt that." Megan mutters. "Listen babe I know you want to see me and all but your Mommy doesn't want you around me. Your daddy probably doesn't either."

"Why is it because I was in the hospital?" DJ asks.

Megan simply nods.

"I'm over it. Nana says that everyone deserves a second chance." DJ says. "You made a mistake. I make mistakes a lot and no one gets mad at me."

Megan thinks the little boy doesn't yet comprehend the magnitude of the situation that they were in. "Dude you're 4."

"So I'll be 5 this year and my dad says I can have an iron man and batman and superman cake." DJ says.

"Yeah, because that will be totally awesome." Megan smiles becoming more comfortable but she still keeps her guard. "Only you can come up with these things"

The little boy beams one of the brightest smiles he has at his aunt.

"Why did you leave? I missed you." The little boy says out of nowhere.

"I don't know bud but I had to get away." Megan says.

DJ looks at her for a moment and then jumps into her arms.

Megan has to hold back all of her emotions.

DJ pulls back all too soon. "I decided I want to learn sign language and everyone else is going to learn it. It can be our secret language. Won't that be cool?"

Megan smiles. She has missed this little boy so much.

"Davie babies where are you?" Mary calls from inside the house.

Her footsteps catch the two by surprise and the blonde steps out onto the indoor porch.

Megan quickly stands up and away from the little boy.

"I'm right here Mommy." DJ smiles and comes over to step in front of his mom.

Mary looks from DJ and up to her sister. She frowns for a moment but she knows the little boy doesn't know about the animosity between them.

"Mary, I… he just came out of …" Megan tries to explain.

"It's just not right now." The blonde holds her hands up. "Dinner is ready."

Mary takes the little boys hands and walks away.

Megan lets out a deep breath and wipes her palms (sweaty despite the cold) on the pants of her jeans.

Dinner time with all of the family would be interesting.

* * *

"Mommy, Me all done now." Rachel sets her fork down.

The little girl has to sit on a stack of phonebooks just to see over the table.

"I'm full too Mom." DJ turns to look at Mary.

This dinner was surprisingly quiet but not backward.

"I think we all are kiddo. Your nana sure knows how to cook." Michael sets his napkin down on the table.

"Can we have a snowball fight please?" DJ asks out of nowhere.

"I don't know bud. It's pretty cold out." David doesn't seem so sure that now is the time to have a snowball fight.

"Peez Momma. You said." Rachel gives Shelby a pout and puppy dog eyes.

Across the table DJ gives his patents the same look.

Shelby throws her napkin on the table. "Okay how can I ever say no to that face. I'm in."

"Me too." Ellie speaks up.

After that everyone else joins in and the only person that hasn't joined in is Mary.

They then all join in on the pouts and puppy dog faces.

"Oh alright I'm in. Put those puppies away." Mary gives in.

Shelby stands up and runs around the table to her sister.

"Thanks pookie, we will all have fun. Its good for the kids." Shelby wraps her arms around a sitting Mary's neck. She tries to give the woman a kiss on the cheek.

"Ewe gross! Germs!" Mary pulls her face away. "Isn't pookie what you called your lesbian lover on Rent?"

"You are my lesbian lover." Shelby murmurs and tries to kiss her sister on the lips this time and Mary just covers her face as she attempts to pull away from Shelby.

Every laughs and watches as they two sisters play.

But DJ's question throws them all off. "What's a lover?"

They all stop to stare at him.

Mary turns her glare to Shelby.

"I'll tell you all about it when you're older buddy." David smiles.

Mary slaps Shelby on the thigh.

"Ow you said it first, it was either him or Rachel that was going to ask." Shelby rubs her thigh and continues over to her seat.

"Well why can't you tell me now?" DJ insists.

"Because your mom is in the room and when you're older I'm going to tell you all of the dirty details." David whispers to his son.

"You will not!" Mary slaps him on the back of the head.

"Ow! I was only kidding." David rubs the back of his head.

Ellie begins to laugh at which Mary turns her glare the teen.

She picks up her napkin and throws it at the girl.

"Hey!" Ellie frowns and begins to retaliate.

"Save it for the snowball fight." Katherine stops them.

All of the siblings look at each other.

It was so on.

"Meet us outside with all of your stuff in 20." Michael stands up.

It will be just like old times.

* * *

Everyone is outside building a snowman while Mary and David are cuddled up on the steps.

They are putting the finishing touches on the snowman.

"What should we name him?" Megan asks as she puts the carrot into the middle of his face.

"I don't know. Rachel and DJ do you have any ideas?" Katherine asks.

"Nope." They both say.

"I have an idea though." Shelby says as she picks up some snow and packs it into a ball. She turns towards the happy couple on the steps who are oblivious to what she is about to do.

Everyone is trying to hold in their giggles, they know that Shelby has a good left arm.

Shelby raises her hand and quickly throws a snowball at the snuggling couple. It hits David right in the chest.

"Hey!" Mary yells. She looks around and no one looks guilty enough, but Shelby of course.

"C'mon and play pookie." Shelby smiles daringly.

Mary stands up. "Oh it is so on."

She chases Shelby around the whole backyard, under jungle gyms and swings and around the two giant trees on either side of the yard.

Shelby turns back to her sister to see that the blonde is gaining on her. She thinks of a plan and runs to only scoop up DJ in her arms and use him as some sort of armor.

"Oh so you're going to use my son?" Mary stands leaning all of her weight on one foot.

Shelby laughs and shakes her head. "It's a cold world we live in sis. Get used to it."

DJ is giggling his face off.

"Okay in that case." Mary smiles mischievously. "Oh Rachel."

The little girl who has been watching the whole thing slowly walks over to her aunt.

"How would you like to be on my team?" Mary bends down to be eye level with the little girl.

Rachel gives the woman a hard stare and then walks over to her momma.

"No me on Momma's team."

This makes everyone laugh.

"See everyone is team Shelby, pookie."Shelby lowers the little boy to her hip. "You might as well join while you can."

"Are you ever going to stop calling me that?" Mary asks. "And never. I work alone anyway."

"Okay well how about we divide the family into teams and start the family war all over again." Michael speaks up.

Everyone agrees to this.

On team McStuffins which is the name Rachel has chosen, is Rachel, Shelby, Megan, DJ and Ellie. On team Corcoran is Mary, Michael, Katherine and David.

Everyone has been playing for over thirty minutes when it becomes a free for all and everyone for themselves. Of course Rachel and DJ stick together.

"C'mon cousin behind this tree." DJ whispers to the little girl as they both tottle over to one of the giant trees.

"Okay" Rachel whispers back. They both have snowballs in their hands.

Once they are behind the tree they stand their ground waiting for their next victim.

But Ellie, who is running past their tree, hears them giggling.

She slowly comes around the other side of the tree and attacks them both with snowballs.

"NO fair." Rachel pouts and crosses her arm. "You cheated. I'm telling mom."

Rachel stomps off pouting and runs to her mom.

"Me don't wanna play anymore." Rachel pouts to her mom and raises her hands to be picked up.

"Awe is someone getting sleepy?" Shelby scoops the little girl into her arms.

"No." Rachel pouts. "Someone is a cheater."

Ellie comes from the tree in stitches while a wet and cold DJ follows behind with the same look Rachel is sporting.

"Okay, Okay calm down." Katherine takes her youngest into her arms.

"How about a new movie and some hot chocolate?" Mary suggest as she holds DJ's hands.

Everyone agrees, the best way to end the night.

* * *

Its movie night and everyone has bathed and gotten warmer.

They are in the movie room/ playroom. They have decided on the movie Frozen, with Idina Menzel and Kristen Bell. Shelby had gotten the DVD early from her good friend, Idina. Even though Idina was her competition back then they were good friends now. They would have dinner whenever Idina was in town for god knows what reason.

Everyone is snuggled under a cover with popcorn and something else to feed their munchies.

Katherine, Megan and Michael are on the couch farthest to the right. On the middle couch are Mary, David and DJ who is starting to fall asleep. On the end couch to the left of the TV is Rachel and Shelby while, Ellie is sitting in front of them on the floor with a sleeping bag.

Rachel is snuggled under the cover on top of Shelby who is lying down. They are stomach to stomach and Rachel has her head on Shelby's left breast just listening to her mom's heart beat and the movie. She loves Elsa singing so far and it reminds her of her Mommy's.

The little girl looks around and she decides she wants something that everyone else cannot have.

"Momma?" She whispers and lifts her head to look into her mother's eyes.

Shelby looks down at her daughter what Rachel could want now after popcorn, hot chocolate and four pixies sticks. She is wondering why the little girl isn't bouncing off the walls and she chalks it up to the little girl just being sleepy.

Rachel reaches her free hand up and slips it into Shelby's shirt and bra to lie on a breast.

Shelby doesn't object because she knows what the little girl wants. She simply pulls the cover up. She fixes her shirt so that Rachel can latch on without any problems.

The little girl shifts and latches onto the breast with ease. She suckles and continues to play with Shelby's other nipple as she drifts into a deep sleep.

The movie is almost over and Shelby already knew that Rachel wouldn't make it towards the end. She lifts the cover up to make sure the little girl is asleep before placing the cover back and continuing to watch the movie. She looks around and the rest of the families are falling asleep.

* * *

Later that night everyone is in bed. Shelby carried the little girl upstairs to their room covers and all. The little girl cuddles into her as soon as they hit the mattress.

Shelby has been awake for awhile. She has been listening to Rachel breathe for awhile and just thinking about this wonderful day. She is thinking about life before Rachel and the Berry's. But it hurts too much so she removes those thoughts from her mind.

She pulls Rachel tighter to her and closes her eyes. She dreams about their life together and the future.

She feels truly at ease right now and knows she needs to relax while she can. Tomorrow is never promise and we all deserve to be happy.

She falls asleep to these thoughts. With Rachel and her family here she can't get any happier. This is the life and pretty soon they will be living it.

**A/n: SO how did you like this chapter? It took me long enough to write, I know that much. So I'm watching the episode where Rachel meets Shelby and let me tell you all that I'm heartbroken. Why put up so much effort to meet your little girl who is the spitting image of you and then abandon her? She said she needed you and you just left! Darn the writers of Glee. Their relationship would have been so great. Poker face and I'm crying dude lol.**

**Anyways I came up with a sort of cast/actor list that I thought you guys would like to see. I picture these people as I write their characters. So here goes. If someone isn't listed I have absolutely nothing for them lol. But suggestions?**

**Shelby-Idina Menzel**

**Rachel-Ariel Gade**

**Harmon-Idris Alba **

**Mary-Kate Hudson**

**Ellie-Chloe Grace Moretz**

**Megan-Mila Kunis**

**David- Mathew Mchauneghey( I have no clue how to spell his name) **

**DJ-Pierce Gagnon**

**Dr. Brown –Chandra Wilson**

**Dr. Olsen-Ali Larter**

**Susan Pearce-Lisa Kudrow**

**Brittany-Tatum McCann**

**Santana- Little Naya Rivera duh!**

**Finley-Chad Michael Murray**

**Spoiler alert-Quinn-Mia Hays**

**So there goes it. Team Mary or Team Shelby? Next chapter is all Rachel/Shelby all the time. I'm hoping that you guys like the next chapter because I thought of it out of nowhere. But review and you know ,have an opinion? Those are good. **

**-LSAM**


	21. Dreams to Reality

Little Girl Lost

By:LockedSoulsAM

Summary: Every year on December 18th, Shelby Corcoran rides around aimlessly lost in thought, mourning the death of her baby girl. The little girl that three years ago she was supposed to give up for adoption. It hits midnight and Shelby runs into something she thought she lost forever.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and any of the characters. I do own this story line and the ideas and new characters that come with it. **

**A/n: It's been a week for updates but I have a reason. Next weeks is finals and this week is makeup's and I've been trying to boost all of my grades up before last report cards. So the idea for this chapter came out of nowhere. I don't even know if it will suck or not so yeah. In my own creative way I decided to give you more Shelby/Rachel moments. To take a break from all of the drama and let you get inside of Shelby's head for a change. So it gives no real progress in the plot but I thought it would be fun and it's mostly Shelby/Rachel. **

**Side note if you don't want to read about funerals then skip straight to chapter. Kamari's funeral was Saturday June 7 and she was so beautiful and the little purple casket was beautiful. I think she is the only person with a purple body stone cover type thing in the cemetery and her funeral was beautiful. There were literally hundreds of people there just to say our final goodbyes. I only started to cry when Kamari's principal showed a piece of artwork Kamari did in the third grade. Let me just say she could have been the next Picasso because there is no way a third grader could have painted that. It was beautiful and she will truly be missed. Thanks for all of your support through this tough time. You all are truly the awesome ones. **

**So with that said it's already getting better and here's your next chapter. **

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

Chapter 21 Dreams to Reality

"Rush this one to the NICU. She needs air stat!" A doctor yelled over the rising chaos.

"What?" Shelby thought as she gained consciousness. "What in the world are they talking about?"

Shelby began to cry and twist around to get a glimpse at her baby. The baby that she so badly wanted, but was giving up for adoption. She wanted to keep her baby no matter what the stupid contract said. She wished she hadn't signed that thing already.

After a particular twist Shelby caught sight of the baby they were quickly wheeling out of the room. The baby had ten fingers, ten toes and little wisps of brown hair on her tiny head. As Shelby looked her baby over she noticed that the little girl had a purple hue to her body.

This realization made Shelby cry even more. Her baby girl. "No!" Shelby began to chant. Not her baby. Feeling the oncoming signs of hyperventilation, the new mother began to push herself out of bed. Where were Hiram and Leroy? Why weren't they telling her about her baby? She needed to know. But again that nurse came in.

"I'm so sorry Ms Corcoran is there anyone we can call?"

At this Shelby really began to cry.

Her baby was gone and she didn't even get to hold her. Why her?

"No there is no one you can call." Shelby wasn't sobbing anymore and was trying to sit up.

Shelby looked down at herself and realized she was in a hospital gown. Why was she in a hospital gown?

Standing up on shaky legs Shelby begins to walk through a door.

"She's a beautiful one, the Berry baby." Shelby hears a nurse whisper to someone. "A shame what the men are doing. You can tell the mother already loves her."

Despite giving birth Shelby still has a little strength to walk further down the hospital hallway.

Once she turns a corner she is all of a sudden in front of an empty hospital room.

But the lights in the room tell her other wise.

Shelby takes tiny steps towards the door. Stopping just a few inches short of the door, she turns her ear towards it and listens.

It's the sound of a small baby crying.

"How are we going to get her out of here without people seeing?"

Shelby gasps, she knows that voice, and it's Daniel.

"I don't know, but we have to do it fast. Time is essential in doing something like this."

That other voice is familiar too and Shelby can't deny that she knows who it is.

"We know that Hiram we also have to be careful. I'll swaddle her and then you wrap her inside of your coat but not too tightly so she can't breathe." Nurse Jackie says. "Her breathing is fine for now and we can't do further test unless you want to get caught. A few of the others are doing something to clear our path. We need to think clearly. Hiram are you sure you want to do this?" Jackie asks.

Shelby leans into the door more and peeks through the small door window. The baby has continued to cry and Shelby knows that cry. Her little girl may only be a few minutes old but a mother knows. Shelby tries to push the door open in a panic.

This must be a crazy dream because none of this has happened in real life. Or at least she hasn't seen it. This was the moment that those horrible people kidnapped her baby girl.

This was her dream and Dammit if they took her baby this time. She could control this scenario.

Trying to push the door open Shelby realizes that her hand has actually gone through it.

So this was one of those dreams where you could see the people but they couldn't see you.

Shelby slowly takes another step through the door, realizing that her attempts to save Rachel would be futile.

Shelby walks past the three baby snatchers and over to the giant hospital bed in the middle of the room.

She glances at the others just to make sure that they really can't see her.

They are still arguing over how to get the baby out of the hospital without detection.

Shelby switches her attention back to the crying baby on the bed.

Shelby smiles down at the wiggling and whimpering baby. The newborn was truly beautiful and this time Shelby got to take a really good look at her.

The little girl had small tufts of brown hair. The baby hasn't opened her eyes fully yet but on a chance the newborn blinks her eyes. Shelby gasps again. Those are blue eyes. She guessed over time that they darkened out. She traces her eyes over Rachel's body and she notices how tiny the girl actually is. Maybe the little girl is just small in general. This is her first time seeing the baby Rachel and Shelby just wants to hold her.

Slowly she lifts her index finger and traces the tiny babies face. The baby flinches and Shelby's eyes furrow. She traces her finger over the tiny puckered lips and Rachel turns her head and tries to find the finger or what Rachel instantly thinks is a nipple. The main source of food for the newborn and Rachel is hungry.

The mother is wondering why Rachel can feel her but the others can't.

Shelby pulls away and backs up. This causes baby Rachel to cry with all of her might. Boy was that a set of lungs.

A chain reaction is set off and Nurse Jackie picks the newborn up while Hiram puts on his long trench coat and Daniel goes to stand watch at the door.

Shelby watches as Nurse Jackie's sets a cast sling around Hiram's neck and places little Rachel into it. Yes the little girl was that small but the cast sling was very long.

Hiram makes sure the baby is in place and buttons up his trench coat halfway.

"Do you have a pacifier or something to keep her quiet until we get out of here?" Hiram asks.

Nurse Jackie grabs the object in question and sets the pacifier in Rachel's mouth.

"Now Hiram I'm giving you one more chance to get out of this. To give Rachel back to her mother and we can forget all of this."

"No this is our baby and she doesn't have a mother." Hiram speaks sternly. Now let's go.

"It's clear." Daniel says from the door.

Everyone follows the Nurse out and Shelby begins to try and catch them.

"No please!" She yells. "Give me my baby."

The woman chases them down a few hallways but her pleas fall on deaf ears.

Nurse Jackie is leading the two men to the trash area of the hospital where Leroy is already parked.

Little Rachel is whimpering inside of the sling but not loudly. A few doctors give them funny looks but no one dares to question Dr. Berry.

Even though being sort of a spirit Shelby is struggling to keep up with the crooks.

As they reach the final hallway Shelby yells one last time. "You can't get away with this and you won't."

Daniel and Hiram keep walking but Nurse Jackie stops. She slowly pivots on her heels to the new mother. She peers straight into Shelby's eyes and the woman has to wonder if she can see her.

"We can and we will." Jackie smiles and confirms Shelby's suspicions that the woman wasn't even semi innocent in all of this. "Now go away."

Shelby is frozen to the spot. As the trio goes out of the door that exits to the trash lot, Shelby rushes after them.

But when she arrives at the door and pushes it open there is no car there and no one.

She sinks to her knees. She managed to let her daughter get taken a second time. She knew how this all would end, but why does it still hurt so much?

Shelby stands up and turns to walk back inside of the hospital. When would all of this end? If this was a dream shouldn't she be waking up now?

* * *

"That was so awesome. Hopefully we can make future plans later."

Shelby lifts her head and looks around herself.

She remembers being here. She is sitting at the counter with her best friends Edith a brunette with extremely curly hair and Reign a brunette African American with short dreads.

She looks beside her and Mary is sitting there.

This would be what almost a year before she met Rachel again?

In this exact moment she didn't know what would be happening late next year.

Shelby notices the watermelon sitting in the middle of the four of them and she realizes it summer time. Still a year from the car accident with Megan and David though. That particular even was next summer if Shelby wasn't mistaken.

"You guys are so cute. Why don't you just get together already?" Mary laughs as she cuts herself a piece of water melon.

"We aren't together because someone doesn't do commitment." Reign looks pointedly at Edith.

"I want to be a free bird for a little while longer. I have to keep my options open." Edith takes a bite into her watermelon slice. "But she knows I love her."

Shelby's smile turns into a frown. This hadn't happened during their little get together almost two years ago. She promptly remembers Edith and Reign getting into an argument before they even got into the watermelon lunch. This caused them both to not talk to each other the whole meeting. These two sometimes always reminded them of Maureen and JoAnne.

Shelby stands up. This has to be the future and not the past.

"Shelby you have been awfully quiet this whole time. Wish to say anything?" Reign asks,

"No." Shelby whispers and she slips off of her stool.

She hurries into the hallway that leads to her room and Rachel's room. Maybe the little girl is in here?

These dreams were really starting to get to her.

But as Shelby walks into the room that was once Rachel's she doesn't see any sign of the three year old.

She lets out a sob. Was her whole life with Rachel really just a dream and now she is finally waking up? Or was this the actual dream?

She is just so confused right now that its beginning to get overwhelming.

"Shelby what are you looking for girl?" Reign asks.

Shelby turns around to see all three of her best friends.

"Where's Rachel? Is she with mom and dad? Why are we still living here?" Shelby questions as she runs a hand through her hair.

"Sweetie who's Rachel?" Mary steps into the room.

"My daughter Rachel. She's three years old and she's your niece. Mary where is she?" Shelby almost yells out through her cries. "She is supposed to be here."

The three women share a look.

"Shelby honey your baby died and you know that. Please come and sit down so we can talk." Edith says with a look of sympathy on her face.

Mary lays a hand on her younger sister's shoulder but the girl just pulls away.

"No I have to find Rachel. " Shelby rushes past her friends and sister and into the main hallway. She quickly slips on her biker boots and grabs her keys off the counter. She has to find Rachel. She walks out of the of the apartment, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

"I'm sorry ma'am but we have no recollection of ever meeting you or a Rachel." Amanda says as she looks into Shelby's eyes.

"But we can help you find her. We just need you to sit down and talk to us. To calm a little." Harmon says as he steps closer to her.

Shelby is at Lima Pd and she doesn't really know why she came here.

She has been trying to figure out the time frame for all of this.

Right now it's her second year living in the apartment. Rachel would be 1 or just turning two. She doesn't understand any of this little dream or nightmare that she is stuck in.

"No you can't." Shelby says as she backs up and walks away.

God this was tiring. What did this dream mean?

* * *

As Shelby pulls up to the Berry's house she knows that something is different about it.

The small yellow house with brown awnings, that's the first difference. The woman has checked three times in her memory to make sure that this place is the right one.

But she will always remember this house. This is the place where she found her 3 year old half dead with bruises all over her body.

"Hey!" Shelby lifts her head up as a woman's voice yells out.

But it's not towards her. It towards an unfamiliar man walking up the highway towards the unfamiliar woman. Shelby takes a moment to stare at the husband and wife as they embrace. The Berry's obviously didn't live here.

"Mommy!" Shelby hears the voice of a young child before she sees the little boy run up to his parents. Seeing him makes her miss Rachel just that much more.

Next comes a dog and two older children.

Shelby can't take the sight anymore so she starts her car up and begins to drive away.

When she is a few streets away Shelby parks and shuts off the car.

She leans her head against the steering wheel and takes a deep breath. What the hell was going on right now? Was God playing some silly joke on her?

"Mommy, come on we're going to be late." A little girl taps Shelby on the shoulder.

Shelby lifts her head. Right in the passenger seat is an 8 year old little girl. Her brown hair is in a high bun and she is wearing a black leotard, pink tights and flats.

Shelby looks into the little girl's eyes and she immediately recognizes them.

"Rachel? Baby is that you?"

Rachel rolls her eyes and smiles at her mom.

"Yes Momma who else would it be. I'm your only baby."

Shelby lets out a small chuckle/sob and leans over the console to pull the tiny girl into a bone crushing hug. "Oh baby you are so grown up."

Rachel hugs back and tries to pull away.

"I'm only 8 but this year I'll be 9. I just hate that my birthday is all the way in December momma. Why couldn't you have had me any earlier? Barbra Streisand's birthday is April 24 and Idina Menzel's is May 30th. All of the stars are born in the spring, which is so cool because it won't be too hot and won't be too cold. Momma for my birthday can I have like a huge Patti Lapone cake? Even though it will kind of clash with my Barbra theme. I don't know how many of my friends will like it but I know Brittany and Santana will do anything that I want to do." Rachel rambles.

Shelby has to lean back into her chair and observe the little girl. She has never seen the little girl speak so animatedly and so much. This is definitely a big difference from her little Rachel.

"Momma did you hear me?" Rachel gets through to her mother.

Shelby shakes her head a little to clear the clouds from it and turns to her daughter.

"You didn't do you?" Rachel pouts and crosses her arms throwing herself back into her seat. "Nobody ever listens to me. It's like I'm invincible." Rachel whispers the last part.

Shelby smiles at the 8 year old.

"Sweetie I'm always listening to you and I think it's a great idea. We will go over it when the time comes. I'm also sorry I waited to have you when it was appropriately timed." Shelby lays a hand on the little girl's shoulder.

Rachel turns the other way to make sure Shelby doesn't see her smirking.

Shelby knows better though.

She reaches over and lays a hand on Rachel's back.

"Come on baby don't be mad. Come on we're late, where are we going anyway?"

Rachel continued to giggle.

Shelby noticed this and took this as the little girl crying. She grabbed onto Rachel's arm to turn the small girl and that's when Rachel bursts into laughter.

"Oh so you tried to trick me." Shelby asks.

"No Momma." Rachel laughs and straightens up. "I was simply acting."

"Acting huh?" Shelby says. "Like a complete brat." Shelby reaches her hands out and continues to tickle the small girl until Rachel screams "Uncle! Uncle Mommy please uncle."

Shelby doesn't stop though. "No baby girl it isn't that easy this time. You have to repeat after me."

"Okay….I'll do anything just please stop." Rachel manages to get out during her giggles.

"Repeat after me. I have the best mommy in the world and I love her dearly. I will never do anything to hurt her and for the rest of my life I will respect and love her. Even if she is old and gray." Shelby stops tickling the little girl to let her repeat what she just said.

Rachel is still giggling but she gets the whole message out.

"And even if she is already old and gray." The little girl adds and smiles at her mother.

"I beg to differ I'm not old. I'm only what 30?"

"Your birthday is in August so you're only 29 and that is old. Face it Momma you're getting up there." Rachel raises her brows suggestively and smirks again.

"Oh you." Shelby purses her lips and points a warning finger at the little girl.

"Now where are we going and why do you have that on."

"Well we just came from my dance recital and you said we could go to my tree and hang out until it was dark. You didn't forget already did you Momma?" Rachel holds onto her seat belt and lifts her chocolate eyes to look into Shelby's pleadingly. "This also supports my saying that you are old and gray."

"You're pushing it and my mind was somewhere else baby." Shelby plugs her seatbelt back in without even knowing that she took it off in the first place. "But yes we can still go to your tree and hangout. Do we have our picnic stuff?"

Rachel looks into the back seat and turns back to her mother with a smile that shows her two missing front teeth and two thumbs up.

Shelby smiles and starts up the car to drive again. As they begin to drive Rachel mutters "You could still get a touch up on those grays though. I mean that is so last year."

Shelby whips her head to look into the rearview mirror. There are no grays. She looks over to her smirking Rachel and back onto the road.

Since when did she begin to raise a smart ass?

It only takes 30 minutes to reach the part of the park that is still secluded and where Rachel's tree is located. On the way there Rachel plugged her iPod into the radio and a Barbra song came on. The mother and daughter had a sing off. Shelby was thoroughly impressed with her little girl. She has only seen Rachel sing not even a handful of times.

The little 3 year old Rachel was not as confident and talkative as the 8 year old version but hopefully with a little time they could reach that point.

As they continued to drive when the Barbra song went off Rachel told her Momma of her dreams of being on Broadway. The little girl told her plan of how she was going to bring back the classical entertainment. All the while Shelby listened and wondered how her little girl came to be so smart. She was always a smart little girl but now this was different.

* * *

As Shelby pulled onto the dirt road she took a glance at her little girl. The 8 year old was curled into the passenger seat and her flats had fallen off. Her small face was being frames by a few baby hairs that had escaped her bun. Shelby noticed that even in her sleep Rachel still pouted.

Coming to a complete stop Shelby unbuckled her seat belt and turned to wake Rachel. But upon reaching her hand out she was met with air.

Looking over to the seat the mother thinks.

"Oh no not again." Tears fill her eyes. That wasn't enough time with the little girl and she was looking forward to their little picnic together.

Shelby steps out of the car and runs over to the small indoor gazebo and Rachel's tree. It has been 5 years but the tree looks like more time has passed.

Shelby inspects the tree and notices on a piece of the bark there is a heart carved with initials and something else.

It read:

**Rachel's Lion + R.C. 4 EVER**

Shelby smiled at this and wondered how long it took for Rachel to carve this into the tree.

Shelby knew some time had passed in her dream but she didn't know how much.

She slowly leans into the tree and closes her eyes for a second.

She can't for the life of her figure out why she is having this dream.

A few tears slip out of her eyes. She really misses her baby girl Rachel. Its great seeing what Rachel could look like in the future but she kind of misses the cuddles they have together.

She doesn't want Rachel to grow up anytime soon.

She wipes away a tear and sniffles a bit. She wishes she had a napkin.

"Mom?" A voice calls out behind her.

Shelby hears a young girl's voice and stands up straight while wiping her eyes.

"Look mom I'm sorry I ate your grapes I assure you that I will buy some more."

Shelby turns towards the voice calling her mom and her heart stops in her chest.

It's a fairly older Rachel though she doesn't know by how much.

The girl is slightly taller than the eight year old version of her self. Shelby would guess that the young girl is taller than 5'3, but when Shelby looks at the girl its almost like looking in the mirror. There is no denying whose child this is.

"Rachel baby you are beautiful." Shelby whispers out .

Rachel stops her walking and looks at her mom curiously.

"Are you okay? And thank you."

Rachel continues to walk until she is standing right in front of Shelby.

"Yes I'm fine. Can't a mother just admire how much her baby girl has grown?" Shelby wipes a few more stray tears away.

"I've been 15 for a while now mother. I don't think that's something to admire. "Rachel walks past her mother and towards the riverbank. "I mean I don't even have boobs."

The teen, despite being in a skirt, sits on the grass next to the water and crosses her legs.

Shelby sits next to her and says "You don't need breasts to be attractive and no matter how old you are I will always think you are beautiful."

Rachel snorts. "But I have loved breasts since I was three and I was looking forward to getting my own. Sophomore year is just 3 weeks away and I don't want to be the only girl in high school who doesn't have them. I already get crap for being a year younger than everyone else."

"Rachel that means you skipped a grade and was smart enough to do so. That's great and any boy…or girl that truly likes you will accept whatever you have. Breast or no breast even though I hope there will be no eye ogling of breasts." Shelby scoots close to her little girl.

Rachel simply scoots closer to Shelby so that she is almost fully in her mom's lap.

"My significant other and I have taken a break. This person who shall not be named I simply need some space from."

"You're in a relationship?" Shelby sits back onto her hands to look into Rachel's chocolate eyes. "With who? And do I know them?"

"Mom of course you know them. I and this person have been dating for almost 6 months now. I guess they just weren't ready for a commitment yet, considering we are only in high school. We decided that a little space is best right now." Rachel explains. "In the coming weeks we will meet and go over if we want to continue this mutual relationship into the school year."

"You have been together 6 months and now you're doing this?" Shelby thinks in her head.

Rachel shrugs her shoulders and mutters. "Teenagers. We all don't know what we want."

Shelby didn't know she said that aloud but Rachel wasn't making a big deal out of it.

The teen leaned back and buried her head into her mother's neck while looking at the clear water of their spot.

"I love you Momma."

"I love you too Tink."

Rachel sits up and furrows her brows.

"What?" Shelby asks.

"Nothing, it's just you hasn't called me that since I was ten." Rachel says.

"Oh well are you okay with it…" Shelby begins.

Rachel holds up a hand and says. "No keep it. I like it always have." Rachel simply smiles at her mother and Shelby returns the smiles.

She pulls the teen back into her arms and they just cuddle. It's amazing how the little girl can still fit inside her arms.

Before she knows it the sun has set and Rachel is still curled in her arms.

The teen had fallen asleep some time ago and was softly snoring into her mother's neck.

Shelby knew that all of the creepy crawly and night things would be coming out. She didn't want to have to deal with Rachel whining of mosquito bites.

"Rach baby wake up." Shelby lightly taps the little girl on her bare thigh.

Rachel sleepily opens her eyes and looks into Shelby's.

"Momma do we have to go?"

"Yes baby but I promise we'll come back." Shelby says as she taps Rachel's thigh again to get the girl to move faster.

Rachel stands up and stretches to loosen up her muscles. Her shirt rises up and Shelby notices the long faded jagged scar across her belly button.

Rachel yawns and reaches down to rub her belly. She finishes her little stretch and stands back at normal height which is like 2 inches shorter than Shelby.

"I'm really glad we can do this. It's not always just me and you anymore and this alone time was great. I can't wait until we come back..." Rachel surprises her mom with a hug.

Shelby hugs back and takes in Rachel's scent. Vanilla and strawberries plus a small hint of grapes which Shelby finds odd but it fits the young girl.

They trail off towards Shelby's car and Rachel leads her mom, All the while pretending to announce presenting her self for her first Grammy win.

"And now for the diva you have been waiting for…. Rachel Berry!"

Rachel screams and pretends to clap as though the crowd is going wild.

* * *

"Rachel Berry, our valedictorian." TH crowd cheers and waits for the young girl to get up on stage.

Shelby stands up and looks around. It's Rachel's high school graduation.

Shelby turns her attention back to the front where her daughter is apparently giving her valedictorian speech.

The girl stands there and smiles while taking in the standing ovations around her.

As the clapping dies down and everyone sits in their seats, she begins her speech.

"Lastly I would like to thank god and my mom who has been the best mother ever throughout all of these years and I love her so much." Rachel continues. The girl puts her hand to her head while blocking out the sun. "Mom where are you can you please stand up?"

The crowd begins to look around for Shelby.

"Mommy?"

Shelby begins to stand up again.

"Mommy? Mommy? Mommy pleases?" a voice whimpers.

Shelby doesn't recognize that voice as a teenaged Rachel but as a little baby Rachel. Her current Rachel in reality.

"Mommy where are you?" the little girl voice speaks again.

"I'm right here baby." Shelby sits up on the bed and observes her surroundings,

She hears a whimper from beside her and looks down. She finds a 3 year old tear stained Rachel who was pouting staring up at her.

"Momma?" The little girl's shaky and tired voice whispered out.

"Oh baby. I missed you." Shelby pulls the tiny toddler into a bear hug.

"Me missed you too Momma. Where did you go? Me thought you was dead." Rachel says into her mother's neck.

"No baby I won't be dying for a long time. I never went anywhere. I was always right there and I always will be." Shelby hugs Rachel a little tighter and combs her finger through the little girl's brown locks.

Rachel coughs in response and whimpers. She nuzzles her nose into Shelby's neck and sniffles. "Momma I not feeling good at all. My tummy hurts."

"My poor baby let me see." Shelby says in a baby voice while sitting the little girl up.

Rachel leans over pitifully but she doesn't fall over somehow.

Shelby does a once over of her little girl. Rachel is definitely pale and after kissing her forehead she can tell the little girl is hot.

"You're hot so baby I don't know where a thermometer is but in the morning we can go to Dr. Olsen and maybe she can help us." Shelby says as she rubs the little girl's arms.

"But we gottsa go to Mr. Charlie's work in the morning." Rachel whines reminding her mother.

"I know we do but we are going to have to reschedule baby. I'm sorry I know you wanted to be a brave girl and do this but we have to get you to 100% first." Shelby leans Rachel back into her.

The little girl simply nods. She doesn't feel good at all and she doesn't want to talk.

Shelby looks down and notices her shirt is unbuttoned and Rachel's forehead is lying against it. This causes her to really feel how hot the little girl is.

She's thinking Rachel has a cold/fever.

There has been so much going on these past few days she hasn't even thought about her baby getting sick.

Rachel whimpers again and rubs her forehead into Shelby's chest. She was uncomfortable and hot.

"Mommy. Me take all dese clothes off peez?" Rachel asks. She doesn't even lift her head because of pure exhaustion.

"No baby we have to keep them on but we don't have to have a cover if you don't want it." Shelby says.

Rachel happily kicks the cover away and curls into Shelby even more.

Shelby knows that is sucks being sick and that it's going to be a long night. She hasn't experienced a sick Rachel yet but she knows that this will be a bumpy ride. She wishes there was something to do that can help her little girl right now.

Rachel whimpers again but pushes Shelby's top away.

She latches on and closes her eyes. She doesn't feel too good but she knows her Momma will make her feel better. If she was sick and with her daddies it wouldn't be so good because they wouldn't take care of her at all. She would just be sick and miserable which then they would call lazy.

She is truly grateful for her mommy at this time.

Shelby just holds Rachel as the girl weakly suckles at her breast. She has a little idea of the symptoms Rachel is feeling. There is no chance that the little girl will unlatch now and let her Momma go and get the children's Tylenol.

Shelby knew that was a no and so she just rocks the little girl and sings to her as the little girl continues to suckle and whimper. The dream Shelby had told her that there would be a lifetime of sickness and happiness between her and Rachel and she couldn't wait for any of it. But then again she could because she doesn't want Rachel to grow up just yet. Shelby gazes at her daughter for a while and just enjoying the little girl's size until the toddler drifted off into a fitful sleep.

Tomorrow was going to be a brand new challenge.

**A/n: Awe poor Rachie. She's sick. That totally came out of nowhere. So did you like my chapter of kind all Rachel and Shelby? This chapter does not show the future of the sequel but maybe it could. Everything that happened here in this chapter won't necessarily happen in their future lives. But can you guys guess who Rachel's Lion is? I can tell you that a lot of people say that this person is like a lion and they have nicknamed the character with Lion on several occasions. **

**P.s. You guys are now reading the work of a working teen. I got a job at this place called the Harriet Tubman center and I start July 7. My orientation is Saturday and we have a bunch of meetings sort of like training I guess through out this month. Plus 5 more days of school Yay!**

**What do you want to see next chapter? You have to review to get another chapter. **

**So review and tell me how you felt reading this chapter. **


	22. Cold and Flu Season

Little Girl Lost

By:LockedSoulsAM

Summary: Every year on December 18th, Shelby Corcoran rides around aimlessly lost in thought, mourning the death of her baby girl. The little girl that three years ago she was supposed to give up for adoption. It hits midnight and Shelby runs into something she thought she lost forever.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and any of the characters. I do own this story line and the ideas and new characters that come with it. **

**A/N: Hello! So I know that last chapter was a little confusing but I had to let it out. So back to a normal and sick Rachel. I'm really dragging my feet with this whole trial thing. Also, Rachel's Lion is Quinn. How did you guess? Is a baby Faberry crush something you would like in the future? It doesn't necessarily have to be an actual relationship just a cute little friendship. **

**Also someone said that they would love if Shelby got Rachel's last name changed to Corcoran. It was addressed very briefly, in a chapter way back, saying Rachel's name went from Rachel Ellen Berry to Rachel Barbra Corcoran. Even Rachel says it in another chapter. It was a mistake on my part because I'm so used to hearing Berry. I'll have to go back in and change that. **

**No more stupid school or stupid teachers. Last day of school was today yes! I start more job training Thursday and summer is starting off kind of boring but I have to change that. I'm officially a high school senior. Also my geometry teacher(who I hate) she cut me some slack and let me do a bunch of old tests because she saw that I was working hard so now I will have a B in Geometry. **

**Also I'm very happy because Zendaya was cast as Aaliyah (the singer) in a new biopic that's set to come out in the fall. She's getting a lot of hate but she'll do well. For anyone that knows me they know that I am absolutely in love with Zendaya. I have a huge door Zendaya shrine literally. It makes me want to go out and live my dreams you know? Have to make my way to the top now. **

**Warning: This chapter may contain mentions alcohol abuse of minor and/or other things so be warned and don't hate me. Heck this whole story is a big trigger warning. Also remember I don't know a lot of medical stuff so…**

**Enjoy for me? =)**

* * *

Chapter 22 Cold and Flu Season

"No mommy! Please no." Rachel cried as Shelby tried to give the girl a small dose of Children's Tylenol.

This night and morning has been rough with the 3 year old being sick. Rachel has been coughing and sniffling the whole night and not to mention her fever has gone up. The little girl was miserable and didn't get any sleep which has caused her to be cranky.

For the past 5 minutes Shelby has been trying to get Rachel to take the small dosage of Children's Tylenol. It would help the little girl at least a little until they got to the hospital. Shelby understood that kids didn't necessarily like medicine but the reaction she was getting from Rachel was just a brand new level.

"Rachel baby, why don't you want to take your medicine? It will make your fever go away and it'll help you feel better." Shelby tried to understand what Rachel was thinking.

"Me don't wanna throw up Mommy." Rachel shook her head and backed up against the headboard. "Headaches."

Shelby laid the medicine cup on the night stand and crawled onto the bed to take Rachel into her arms. She felt the little girl's body against hers and she could tell that Rachel had gotten hotter than last night. She knew that it wasn't good but she had to figure out a way to get the little girl to drink the medicine.

"Rachel the medicine won't make you throw up. You are really hot right now and it'll help you to cool down a little. We are going to see Dr. Olsen later but for now you have to feel better. I promise it will help a little. I don't want you to feel this way. Can you take the medicine for me? You won't get a headache."

"No mommy." Rachel continued to cry and shake her head furiously in Shelby's arms. "Daddy always give me nasty medicine and it makes my head hurt and I feel funny."

"Funny how?" Shelby asks. What types of medicine were they giving the little girl?

"Me get dizzy and everything is spinning. It taste nasty and smells nasty. Papa's breath smells like it all da time. Makes him be funny too. But it's not funny to me. It's scary." Rachel says the last part quietly. She leans her head back against Shelby. She is exhausted and doesn't really want to talk.

Shelby is trying to put all of this together in her head. The first thing that comes to mind is that Hiram was an alcoholic but she didn't think they would actually give that stuff to Rachel. But then again what haven't they done to hurt her little girl? Hiram is a doctor and he could have just stolen the medicine. Even though Rachel is sick she has to ask more questions.

"I know you don't feel good but baby I want you to answer a few questions for me." Shelby says looking down at the little girl.

Rachel nods her head but doesn't look up.

"This medicine made you feel funny and it made your Papa act funny. Can you tell me what you meant by funny?"

"He act crazy and he always throwing things. He yells and then go to sleep." Rachel says trying to remember.

"When he did all of this where were you, baby?" Shelby is seriously trying to figure this out. She didn't even think this was an option.

"In my room. He come to my room sometimes when he acts funny. The medicine made him do dat. I see when daddy pours it and gives it to me." Rachel says not really realizing what she is revealing. She is too sleepy to really figure that out.

"Can you tell me what the bottle of the medicine looked like?" this is the question that will help to confirm or deny of Shelby's new suspicion that the Berry's gave Rachel alcohol.

"One bottle like that." Rachel weakly points to the Tylenol bottle. "Other bottle is long and black like soda but is glass. Papa let me drink from black bottle but I drop it and it smell nasty. I gots a whooping because I drop it." Rachel pouts. She doesn't like remembering this stuff.

Shelby only knew a bottle of beer that was black that Hiram or even Leroy would drink and that was Budweiser. God she just couldn't take any of this anymore. They had to rot in jail.

"Daddy mixed them together?" Shelby asks.

Rachel nods. "He said I won't feel so bad after."

Shelby has to close her eyes and take a deep breath. Mixing alcohol and medicine was a huge no especially not to a baby. They could have killed her little girl and she was thankful that it didn't.

"How often did daddy make you take it?" This was the last question. Shelby could see that Rachel wasn't up to this at all and she didn't want to exhaust her even more.

"When I sick or when I hafta go to bed because people are over. Me not like it though mommy. My head hurts and I always throw up. My tummy hurts Mommy." Rachel says just before going into a coughing fit.

Shelby lets this sink in as she holds the little girl.

"Rachel what they did was not right and I know you know that. But mommy would never hurt you on purpose. I promise I got this from the medicine cabinet and there is no black bottle to go with it. That black bottle is very dangerous and I don't ever want you to touch that. Do you hear me baby?" Shelby asks the little girl. She doesn't really want to go into detail right now with Rachel because she can see that Rachel is not really feeling it today.

"Yes mommy." Rachel gets out through a cough.

"This medicine will cool you off a little and it'll take away your headache and coughing for a while. Does that sound good?" Shelby pulls the little girl into her arms a little tighter.

Rachel shakes her head and whimpers. She doesn't want to get even sicker because of this medicine. Her papa would be so mad at her and she didn't want that to happen with her Momma. Her Momma already did so much for her and she was afraid that Shelby would get tired of taking care of her.

Rachel has opened up more but the little girl is still going through internal battles with herself everyday. She has certainly progressed faster than any other little girl with traumatic experiences. It could only be a matter of time before Rachel regresses or reverts back into the shell of a little girl that she is becoming. Rachel doesn't want that and even Shelby doesn't want that.

"No mommy. Please." The little girl pleads as tears drop from her eyes and onto Shelby's hands. "No mecine Mommy."

Shelby understood that this was another thing that they would have to go over with Dr. Brown and with the police. It's going to be really tough for Rachel to be able to go over all of this for a trial. She was only three years old and this all was just too much.

In her 3 years Rachel has endured a lifetime of pain and a lifetime of scars. Her open wounds haven't closed yet. It has been fairly well the process they are working on with Rachel but Shelby doesn't think she can take anymore of this. Hearing the stuff that they did to her little girl was just… it made her angry. It made her angry, disgusted, heartbroken and ill. But she couldn't let Rachel know that.

The little girl already had her own insecurities and fears about the things that she revealed to her mother and Doctor Brown. Rachel's small life was something out of an SVU episode. The little girl would be revealing things for years to come. Hopefully with how young she is she will forget most of it. It would certainly help at least a little but Rachel would be missing big chunks of her life that would leave her even more confused than she is now.

Shelby wants her little girl to be able to smile without worrying about crying in the next minutes. She wants to Rachel to play like the little girl she is. It just hurts so much to hear the things that her baby has went through. Rachel was the innocent in all of this. She didn't deserve the hand she was dealt and Shelby continued to beat herself up for all of it.

They could only move forward and continue to help the little girl. Rachel is just a pot with water waiting to boil over. Shelby knows her daughter has been stepping on egg shells and every once in a while breaking one. She needs to find a way for Rachel to let all of that anger out. She has to.

She needs to figure out how to make Rachel feel better until they get to the doctors.

"Rachel baby how about I take the medicine with you and you can drink some water after? I'll pour everything right in front of you and I'll even read the instructions to you. You can touch it and I'll show you that it doesn't hurt." Shelby tries to compromise.

Rachel takes a moment to think about this. Her mommy would never lie to her. Well all parents lied about some things but only if they were important. Rachel understood that. She just was afraid that the same results of her daddies giving her the medicine will happen now.

"You gonna be like Papa mommy?" Rachel has to ask. She knows that when her Papa took the medicine he did bad things to her. He always hurt her when he was this way. She knew the medicine made things happen but she also didn't know the difference between the medicine Shelby is going to give her and the medicine her daddies gave her.

"No Rachel. I will never ever be like Papa. I will never ever hurt you on purpose okay?" Shelby kissed the top of Rachel's head. "Okay about this medicine thing. Remember when you told me Daddy would use a black bottle?"

Rachel nodded, waiting to see where her Mom was going with this.

Shelby reaches a little to grab the box of Children's Tylenol on the night stand. She takes the bottle out and shows it to Rachel.

"Do you see this baby? There is no black bottle to go along with it. This medicine came from a pharmacy like where we got my medicine. This bottle is white or clear and do you want to see what is says?" Shelby makes sure the top is on tight before letting the little girl hold the bottle.

Rachel nods. She inspects the bottle and turns it around in her hands a few times. It has a picture of a mommy and her baby on it. That was nice. Rachel could see that even the Mommy on the bottle loved her baby, just like Shelby loved her. She shook it lightly and nothing else but medicine in it, she confirmed. The liquid inside the bottle was purple.

Her Momma said it was grape and Rachel loved grapes.

"It says for ages 2-3 years old or 24-35 lbs…" Shelby read even though she knew Rachel's weight fell under that. "gets a dosage of 5 milliliters or 1 tsp. Do you know how much that is Rachel?"

Rachel gave the bottle back to her mother and shook her head.

Shelby took the bottle and in the other hand grabbed the small dosage cup with the medicine already in it.

"It's this much." Shelby shows the toddler. Rachel looks at the small cup in her Momma's hand and then up to her Mommy.

"I not get more sick?" Rachel asks.

"No baby. It'll make you feel a little better. At least until we call Dr. Olsen. So can you take it for Mommy?" Shelby tries one last time.

Rachel doesn't like this at all but she trusts her mother.

"Kay Mommy." Rachel relents and leans back into Shelby. She is really tired and just really wants to cuddle.

"Okay baby open up." Shelby holds the small cup up to Rachel's pouty lips.

The little girl slowly slips the medicine. Once Rachel has swallowed the medicine she scrunches her tiny nose up. The little girl wipes her mouth with the back of her hand and whimpers. "Yuck!"

Whoever said this tasted like grape lied. This stuff tasted so horrible.

Shelby set the cup down and leaned against the headboard.

Rachel turns in her arms and puts her ears to Shelby's chest.

"Me not feelin' better yet Mommy." Rachel whispers out with her eyes closed.

"Let the medicine settle." Shelby tells her. "Don't worry about anything. Just relax and you'll be fine."

Rachel listens and buries her head deeper into Shelby's chest.

* * *

Mother and daughter sit in silence for a while. There is Rachel's occasional sniffle or cough but other than that they are comfortable being in each other's arms.

Shelby watched as the sick toddler began to nod off.

She listens to Rachel's breathing.

Rachel only awoke when a few minutes after falling asleep there was a knock at the door.

"Knock, knock" Katherine knocks and enters the room. "I heard a special little girl isn't feeling too good this morning."

"Nana me sick." Rachel pouts and reaches for her Nana.

"Oh my poor grandbaby. I know." Katherine pouts and sets a small white bowl of water on a night stand to take her granddaughter in her arms. "But I have something that can cool you off a bit."

Katherine sits on the bed with Rachel in her arms and Shelby scoots to the edge of the bed beside them.

"What?" Rachel sniffles.

"I know what it is baby. But you need to lie down." Shelby takes the girl from her mother and tucks her under the covers a little bit.

"Why?" Rachel coughs.

Katherine reaches beside her on the night stand and pulls a small rag out of the bowl of ice and water. "Because I am going to place this on your head to help you feel cooler."

Rachel looks at her Nana curiously. How was this going to help her cool off?

Katherine folds the rag and places it on Rachel's forehead.

Rachel hums in relief. This does make her feel a little better. It's like her body is absorbing the cold from the rag.

The rag is cold and soft and it's making her fall asleep. She isn't as uncomfortable as before.

"See an old little trick to help her sleep at least for an hour or two. Her body needs it." Katherine smiles down at the little girl whose eyes have started to drift closed.

"Yeah I know she needs it. Mom she kind of revealed something to me today that is just…" Shelby can't continue her sentence. Katherine lays a hand on her daughter's shoulder signaling that she understands.

Before either of them could speak again, Rachel lifts up and pukes all over the bed.

Luckily Shelby saw the girl sit up and pulled away.

"Me so sorry Mommy." Rachel cries and looks pitifully up at her momma. "Me not mean to do it."

Katherine takes the little girl in her arms. Rachel is too tired and weak to protest.

"Sweet girl your Momma could never be mad at you and she knows that you are sick. How about we get you cleaned up and let your Momma take the sheets to the laundry room and after she can call Dr. Olsen?"

Rachel nods and lets a few tears fall down her cheeks. She thought the medicine was supposed to make her feel better. It did a little besides the puking. Now she thinks her Mommy is mad at her and she thinks she should let her Nana clean her up before Momma gets angrier.

"Shelby go call your doctor." Katherine instructs.

Shelby nods and kisses Rachel on the forehead. "It's okay baby girl. I'm not mad at you. I love you."

Rachel whispers out "I love you too." The tiny girl turns back into her Nana.

"Okay I'll be right back." Shelby says as she takes the sheets and covers off of the bed and watches her mother carry Rachel into the bathroom.

* * *

Shelby makes her way downstairs where she passes Mary in the foyer.

"Little dude is sick?" Mary asks. "I feel for her."

"Yeah she just puked all over the sheets. She's really sick and I feel like I can't help." Shelby frowns.

"Oh don't worry. You are doing fine. Now go throw those in the laundry. They stink." Mary pinches her nose with her index finger and thumb.

* * *

"_Well Shelby it sounds like she has the common cold along with a stomach virus. I can't really be sure until you bring her in." Dr. Olsen speaks over the phone._

"Are you open today? I mean of course you are open but can we do a walk in?" Shelby asks as she continues up the stairs with the house phone. She still hasn't gotten a new cell phone.

"_Yes bring her in at say 2? Just make sure she is bundled up correctly and see if she can keep any foods down. Don't force her to eat. Her stomach is very unsettled right now and we don't want to cause her any more pain."Dr. Brown tells her. _

"2 is great, it gives her a little more time to rest." Shelby says. "There is also something that Rachel kind of revealed to me when I was asking her a few questions. It really concerns me and I just wanted to go over that with you later too."

"_That is fine and I'll see you and little Rachel at 2. I know she probably wants your full attention right now so I'll let you get back to her." Dr. Olsen confirms. _

"Okay thanks and see you at 2."Shelby hangs the phone up and sets it on a stand in the hallway.

She walks further down the hall and into her and Rachel's bedroom.

The little girl is in a new pair of pajamas and she is cuddled into the bed that has new linens.

When she spots Shelby she sits up and reaches for her mother.

"Momma." Rachel whimpers.

Shelby picks the tiny girl up and sits on the bed.

"Thanks for taking care of her while I did that Mom."

"Oh, anything for my baby and her baby." Katherine smiles and kisses both girls on their heads.

Katherine lets herself out. "Feel better Nana's baby. I love you."

Rachel weakly smiled and turned her head back into Shelby's chest.

Shelby scoots in the bed until her back is against the headboard.

"Rachel in a little while we will be going to the Doctors so Dr. Olsen can check you out. But first I want you to try and take a nap. Is that okay?"

The little girl was already half asleep but she asked. "No shots Mommy."

Shelby chuckles she knows the little girl seriously doesn't like shots.

"No shots Tink but she does have to check you. I'll be there the whole time. Don't worry for now we just sleep."

Shelby slid under the covers and laid the tiny and pale little girl on top of her. They were stomach to stomach and head to chest. Shelby began to soothingly run her fingers through the little girl's hair.

Rachel was sick and there was a chance that whatever the little girl had Shelby could catch but she didn't care right now. If cuddling and little kisses are what Rachel wants, she won't deny the little girl.

Rachel drifts off to sleep with the sound of her Mommy's heartbeat traveling through her ears. She was really sick and this was helping her calm down a little.

* * *

"Hi Rachel. How are you feeling today?" Dr. Olsen asked as she puts gloves on. She turned towards the little girl who was sitting miserably in her mother's lap. "Your Mommy says you are sick."

Rachel nods.

Dr. Olsen grabs a nearby stool with wheels and sits in front of Rachel and Shelby.

"That must suck. Can you tell me how you feel?"

"My tummy hurts and me throw up on Mommy's bed." Rachel let out.

"Oh you must have felt bad." Dr. Olsen gives Rachel a sympathetic look and pulls something out of her pocket. "Rachel I know that you don't feel very good but I want you to do something for me. Can you?"

Rachel nods and sleepily rubs at her eye.

Dr. Olsen shows Rachel a small flash card with the many faces of sick people and of how they feel on a scale of one to ten. "Can you point to me what you feel like? From kind of bad to the last one horrible. "

Dr. Olsen explains what each of the faces feel and tells Rachel to point to the one she feels.

Rachel takes a second and then uses her tiny index finger to point to the face that says horrible.

"You feel horrible Rachel?" Dr. Olsen asks.

Rachel nods her head. "My head hurts too."

Shelby rubs Rachel's arms.

"Well I am going to do anything that I can to help you feel better okay?" Dr. Olsen smiles at the little girl.

Rachel nods a yes and leans back into Shelby.

"Now Mommy how long can you say Rachel has had these symptoms?" Dr. Olsen addressed Shelby.

"I would say since last night. It could be longer but Rachel is kind of good at hiding things. She threw up earlier after taking some medicine and again before we came here." Shelby explained. "This is her real first time begin sick since she's been home."

Dr. Olsen wrote some stuff down and asked to sit Rachel on the bed by herself. The little girl protested but quieted down when Dr. Olsen explained to her that she needed to be checked to feel better.

Dr. Olsen gave the little girl a check up.

"I can definitely say that Rachel has influenza or the common cold along with a 24 hour stomach virus. It's fairly easier for Rachel to get sick because of her almost lack of immune system. Top that with the exhaustion of the last few days and you now have a sick little girl. Your breast milk is beginning to come in so it's okay to nurse her while she is sick. It might help her faster. I'm going to prescribe her the normal antibiotics or bubble gum medicine along with Children's Robittusin cough and cold liquid to take twice a day. Children's Emetrol for the nausea which calms the stomach and doesn't coat. It's perfectly safe and gentle and it works by quieting the stomach muscle contractions that can lead to vomiting. Take that every 20-30 minutes even if that means taking the whole bottle in 24 hours. It doesn't contain aspirin or any antihistamines. I also advise for Pedialyte freezer pops. Rachel will like them and since she is recently recovering from dehydration I advise to give those to her."

Shelby takes this all in and makes sure she is listening.

"Stick to clear liquids and try to prevent dehydration. Don't try to get her to eat solid foods just yet despite of what I said earlier on the phone. Wait 3 hours and try to feed her ice chips during. If she can keep that down then switch to water and the freezer pops. After that try to move onto bland foods or I recommend the B.R.A.T. diet. Are you familiar with that?"

"Yes." Shelby nods.

"Rachel will be fine with a little rest and if you follow all of the instructions I gave you. I would like to make an appointment for Monday to take the cast off. It has been on for a while and I think it is past time for her to take it off." Dr. Olsen writes on her planner. "The secretary will confirm your appointment. We would also like to have Rachel take allergy test for later this week if that is okay?"

Shelby nods. "Of course I haven't even thought of that until now. I also wanted to talk to you about what we talked about earlier."

"Oh yes. Please." Dr. Olsen says her papers down.

Rachel looks up to her mom. She has barely taken in what the doctor said and she is really ready to go home and sleep. She curls into her Momma and lies back. She feels that her work is done and they don't need her for anything else right now.

"Earlier Rachel and I were talking and she kind of revealed to me that her fathers mixed alcohol with her medicine when they gave it to her. I'm really concerned that there may be some problems. Are there any tests or anything we could do to help her? I mean she obviously seems fine now but what if they did long term damage that is not showing now?" Shelby began to go over the details of what Rachel told her.

"Even a small amount of alcohol can cause alcohol poisoning in children. This can result in serious illness or sometimes death." Dr. Olsen began to explain. "Children's bodies absorb alcohol rapidly. This can occur in less than thirty minutes. Alcohol affects the central nervous system. Symptoms can include confusion, vomiting and seizures. The child may have difficulty breathing and flushed or pale skin. Alcohol can impair the gag reflex. This can cause choking. Among lots of other things that we can go into detail after we test Rachel. Alcohol ingestion needs to be treated immediately and seeing that her father treated her or he could have taken her to a private facility if she had become sick."

"Now right now Rachel seems completely unfazed by any of this. She could be lucky and not be affected by the alcohol or like you said all of the affects can show up after a while. We don't want that so we will be taking extra precautions that we are going to be taking with Rachel. To check her kidneys, heart and liver. We don't have all of the little girl's medical history and we need it fast. Rachel is a case where we don't know what has happened or sometimes how we can help her. But I assure you I will be going over this with other doctors to help your little girl. Right now she is fine and she will be fine but the test will reveal everything. Take her home and take care of her."

"Okay thank you. I'm just so worried and there is so much going on and so much we don't know. Its all starting to come out and I just want her to be a little girl without having to worry about all it." Shelby stands from the hospital bed with a sleeping Rachel in her arms.

"She will be fine Shelby and I don't doubt that. Just keep being there for her and if you have any more questions feel free to call me." Dr. Olsen stands to. "I let you get her stuff back on and I'll leave the prescription with my secretary."

Shelby watches as the doctor leaves the room.

Everything was going to be alright and she truly believed that. She just hopes peace comes sooner than later. Lord knows they need it.

* * *

"Mommy we home?" Rachel lifts her head.

"Yes baby." Shelby says as she lays the little girl on the bed and proceeds to take Rachel's outerwear off. The little girl was still in pajamas.

"Mommy!" Rachel cries out with a look of panic on her face and Shelby can tell what the little girl wants.

She quickly grabs the empty trash bin and holds it in front of the little girl. Rachel continues to loudly wretch into the bin. When she is done some of her hair, that managed to slip Shelby's girl, was covered in vomit.

Shelby set the bin aside and took a crying Rachel in her arms.

"I so sorry Momma." Rachel cried and buried her head in Shelby's neck.

"It's fine baby. You can't help it and if you weren't vomiting you would be pooping and I don't think you would be a real fan of that." Shelby knew that Rachel also had a small bout of diarrhea earlier. Rachel was embarrassed and scared and exhausted. The little girl had never been this sick before and if she was then she didn't remember it.

"Bath Mommy?" Rachel whispers out. She still has her eyes closed. The little girl doesn't feel clean right now and baths always make her feel good.

"Yes baby. We can take a bath." Shelby takes off her own caught all the while still having Rachel in her arms.

Shelby carries the little girl into the bathroom and sets her on the counter. She starts the bath water with the pink bubbles that her dad picked up from the apartment.

She strips her own clothes and then Rachel's. Plugging her iPod into the iHome, Shelby turned on some soft and soothing music. Rachel loved it while taking a bath just like her mom.

They slip into the water. Now that they are skin to skin Shelby can definitely feel the fever that the little girl has. She remembered that on the prescription sheet Dr. Olsen also wrote down for Rachel to take the fever Tylenol melts. The doctor understood Rachel's fear of the medicine.

"Momma, me don't wanna be sick no mores." Rachel spoke up as Shelby began to wash her hair.

"I know Tink and I don't want you to be sick. But with the medicines the doctor gave you, you'll be pretty good soon. How about after our bath we take a little nap and some us time?" Shelby suggested.

Rachel nodded. She liked the sound of that.

Shelby continues to bathe Rachel and then herself.

* * *

By the time she has dried herself and Rachel the little girl is on the brink of sleep.

Once they are in pajamas and under the covers, Rachel curls into her momma.

Rachel pulls Shelby's shirt down and latches on. Shelby doesn't know if the girl should be in taking the small amount of liquid from her breast, even if they were just small amounts. She'd thrown up not too long ago and she doesn't think Rachel can survive puking again.

But looking down at the little girl and seeing how content she is, Shelby doesn't say a word. She just pulls the suckling girl closer to her.

Rachel weakly hums and closes her eyes. With her momma close to her side she feels a little better already. It's the kind of comforting Rachel had always wanted when she was sick. Now she has finally gotten it and she doesn't want to let go.

She falls asleep to the soft soothing of Shelby's voice.

* * *

"_Hi Mary. It's Charlie Harmon. I wasn't able to reach Shelby and since you are her lawyer I thought I could talk to you."_

"Yes how may I help you today?" Mary sat at her desk in her office. She set the phone on speaker and tied her hair into a ponytail. "Rachel is sick and Shelby is a little occupied with taking care of her. I'll listen to anything you say and I'll relay the info."

"_As you know we do need Rachel's statement of that night and we are holding it off for a while. We have talked to an Oscar Madden who says that Rachel and Megan somehow ended up in his cabin where Hiram came looking for them. We also are getting ready to talk to Jacquelyn Smith-Burgess and Hiram along with Daniel. So far none of them admit to anything but we'll get to cracking on them soon. I just want to make sure that Rachel and Shelby are ready for the next few weeks. This will be long and hard for all of us. I need Shelby to be strong and I need all of her family to be there for them both."_

"Of course. Now I believe that Wednesday or Thursday Rachel is supposed to come in for questioning since its been rescheduled. Since she is sick couldn't we have her doctor take her statement? I know the Doctor/Patient confidentiality thing is a factor but can't you be there too or your partner? This process is going to be as you said long and hard but can't we make this easier? I mean Rachel is only three and revealing things to complete strangers is not what she needs. She is afraid and at least she knows you and her doctor. So can we make this happen somehow?" Mary asked.

The aunt and mother didn't want to see a three year old Rachel clam up. Knowing that she would, no matter how strong the little girl would try to be they knew that Rachel's way of communication was different from theirs. The questions that would be asked may be hard for her to answer out, especially with the feeling of someone watching her. It just wouldn't blow over well with the toddler.

"_Um I'll see what I can do. For now I'll try to keep you updated on everything and you guys need anything you both know my number."_

"Thank you Harmon. We will be speaking with you soon." Mary hangs up the phone and puts her head in her hands.

She takes a deep breath and exhales. This was going to be a lot for the family to handle but just like last year they could do it.

* * *

It's been three hours and even though the little girl ahs been asleep she hasn't thrown up. Rachel is now awake and her momma isn't in the room.

"Mommy?" She sits on her knees and calls out. Despite the long nap she doesn't have the energy to go look for her mother.

There is murmuring outside the door that Rachel can hear but she doesn't know who is speaking.

"Mommy?" She calls out a little louder.

The murmuring stops and Rachel hears footsteps. She looks up to see her mother open the door and stand in the doorway. Shelby has a blue cup full of ice chips. She steps over to Rachel with a smile.

"Hi Tink. Do you feel any better?" Shelby sits on the bed and sets the cup of ice chips on the floor.

Rachel doesn't say anything. Her mouth is too dry and her stomach feels a little better but she is a little shaky. She climbs into Shelby's lap.

Shelby feels Rachel's forehead.

"How about some ice chips? It's been 3 hours so I was thinking we can try? Do you want to take your medicine first?"

Rachel nods but doesn't say which one she wants to do first.

Shelby pours the appropriate dosage of Emetrol and gives it to Rachel. The little girl doesn't want to throw up but she drinks it anyway. Her tummy is empty and she doesn't think there is anything else to throw up.

She smiled. This truly did taste like grape. Now these people knew what they were doing. It was a big change from the nasty medicine from earlier.

"What are you smiling about?" Shelby asks. Her hands are now free except for the armful of her daughter.

"I love you too much Mommy." Rachel looked into her mother's eyes.

"I love you too much too baby." Shelby kissed the little girls forehead. She could tell that Rachel felt a little better. Her skin was still hot and pale but the fever melts and emetrol seemed to be working.

Shelby just hugs Rachel to her. For the next thirty minutes Rachel takes the Emetrol and ice chips.

She successfully keeps those down so she moves to Pedialyte freezer pops.

During the time Shelby and Rachel stay cuddled up while tuning into Sofia the First. Shelby actually enjoyed this Disney character too.

They spend the rest of the day following a routine of Rachel getting up to eating solid foods.

* * *

By bedtime Rachel was able to eat some toast and rice.

"Night Mommy." Rachel kissed Shelby on the cheek. "Time for bed."

Rachel wants to make sure that Shelby won't be getting up in the middle of the night.

"Night baby. I'll be right here when you wake up" Shelby scoots under the covers

"Can you sing Mommy?" Rachel asks. Earlier she wasn't really in the mood to hear any noises that would really just irritate her. But now that she was sleepy and feeling a little better, she wanted to hear her mother's beautiful voice.

"Okay sweetie but you have to close your eyes. Its bed time remember." Shelby says as she turns the lamp off.

Rachel nods and curls into her mother.

"Smell good Mommy." Rachel sniffs her mother's hair.

"Thank you baby. Did I smell bad before?"

"Yes." Rachel says back all too quickly.

Shelby chuckles at this.

"It's not funny." Rachel giggles herself.

"If it wasn't funny why are you laughing?" Shelby tickles the little girl.

"Stop Mommy. My tummy still hurts." Rachel giggles.

"Nice save big girl." Shelby stops.

"Sing now Mommy." Rachel climbs on top of her mother. "I nibbles and you sing." Rachel points to her mother.

"For a sick person you sure do give out clear orders."

Rachel smiles cheekily and lays her head to Shelby's chest. She doesn't latch on until Shelby begins to sing. It's song that Shelby remembers her daddy sung to her before.

"_Have I told you lately that I love you?_

_Have I told you there's no one above you?_

_Fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness_

_Ease my troubles, that's what you do_

_For the morning sun in all it's glory_

_Meets the day with hope and comfort too_

_You fill my life with laughter, somehow you make it better_

_Ease my troubles that's what you do"_

Shelby continued to sing softly while looking into her little girl's eyes. This was one of her favorite songs and she is glad that she has the chance to sing to Rachel.

Rachel looks back into her mother's eyes wanting to hear Shelby finish the song before she falls asleep. She knows this is a battle she will not win because she is already fighting her sleep.

"Go ahead baby. I'll be here in the morning." Shelby stops her singing to say to Rachel.

With those last words the little girl continues to suckle at her mother's breast and closes her eyes.

Shelby continues to sing until she is sure Rachel is asleep.

* * *

"Momma!" Shelby is startled awake by some bouncing on the bed.

"Momma wakes up, snowing again."

Shelby groans and rolls over. This has got to be a dream because her Rachel is never this energized, loud and not to mention she is supposed to be sick.

Rachel continues to jump on the bed.

Shelby takes a deep breath and counts to ten. Oh how she would like to sleep some more. But in the land of 3 year old sleep was just a fairy tale.

Shelby turns over and catches Rachel's feet when she lands. She pulls the little girl so that Rachel lands on her butt.

"Hey I thought you were sick."

Rachel catches a deer and headlight look almost as if she is remembering.

"Me feel better now Mommy. Now can we go outside?"

Rachel gives her mommy the best pout she can.

"No not today. You may still be sick and even though you feel better, as we both can see, I need for you to rest a little more." Shelby sits up.

Rachel increases her pout to teary eyes.

"Nope that is not going to work. Now we have to take some medicine and get you some food." Shelby stands up and stretches.

Rachel realizes that Shelby isn't going to give in this time.

She stands up and the bed and goes over to where Shelby is standing in front of her.

She sets her hands on top of Shelby's shoulders and continues to bounce.

"Hey you sure do have a lot of energy. Are you sure you were ever sick?" Shelby's eyes try to follow the bouncing 3 year old.

"Yup!" Rachel says as she lands on the bed and begins to have a coughing fit.

"See that is exactly why we can't go outside. Let's get rid of that cough and then we'll talk." Shelby picks the little girl up.

Rachel grumbles. But then she asks. "How we gonna get id of it? Cough mecine is

nasty."

"Well Rachel a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down." Shelby says as she carries the girl downstairs into the kitchen.

"How bout sugar and no mecine?" Rachel asks.

Shelby laughs. Only her child.

She is happy that Rachel is feeling a little better.

This was the first sickness and they seemed to manage very well. Now they could weather the storms together.

**A/n: So how was this chapter? Anything new you want to see? Are you guys confused with the whole timeline of the story because I can help you guys out with that if you want. Review if you're ready for all of the craziness of the next few chapters. Who wants to help me right court scenes? Don't all raise you hand at once lol. **

**I feel like I know you guys and you all are awesome. So I'm going to let you all pick when the story will end. How old will Rachel be? **

**Song by Rod Stewart I believe. **

**So review down below and tell me what you like and don't like.**

**-LSAM **


	23. Emergencies

Little Girl Lost

By:LockedSoulsAM

Summary: Every year on December 18th, Shelby Corcoran rides around aimlessly lost in thought, mourning the death of her baby girl. The little girl that three years ago she was supposed to give up for adoption. It hits midnight and Shelby runs into something she thought she lost forever.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and any of the characters. I do own this story line and the ideas and new characters that come with it. **

**A/n: Hello world! Where are you guys reading this from? Summer has started off very boring and I can't wait to start working. You guys are going to maybe hate me for what happens this chapter. But in my head something was left unanswered so it had to come out now. Everything is going to come "full" circle really soon. I can never write a normal and happy Rachel for too long. Which sucks! The next few chapters are going to get real and fast. I think I'm going to split this into 2. **

**Should I just put a trigger warning in every chapter because they never go as planned.**

**Read and weep but enjoy=)**

* * *

Chapter 23 Emergencies

"What's chalk?" Rachel asks as she stands beside her slightly older cousin.

It's been 2 days and a couple of hours since Rachel's sick day. The little girl is feeling way better than she did over the weekend and all the sickness is gone. She still has coughing fits but other than that the little girl is healthy.

"It's like this cool stuff that we can write with." DJ says as he picks up a green stick of chalk and writes against the black wall.

Rachel gasps and grabs his arm. "You not 'upposed to write on the walls. Momma says so."

"It's okay Rachel." Ellie stands up from her spot at the TV.

The three youngest Corcoran kids are in the basement/play room. Most of the adults are in Mary's office with Harmon and Amanda. They are going over things that they need to keep Rachel ready and safe for the next few weeks. Katherine and Michael were out with friends that lived in Carmel while David Sr. was at work. Megan was god knows where. She'd left this morning with a bye and I'll be back.

Shelby asked her younger sister to take the little ones down in the play room and distract them for awhile. Rachel hasn't really been interacting with anyone in the house lately and Shelby thought it would be a good time to bond a little with her cousin and aunt.

Rachel looks back at her Aunt curiously.

"These walls right here were painted with special paint that allows you to write on them with chalk." Ellie points to the wall that is all black. It sticks out in the blue painted basement room.

"Really?" Rachel asks skeptically. She doesn't want to get in trouble for something even her daddies have warned her about.

"Unhuh look." DJ says as he turns back to the wall and begins to scribble along the wall.

Ellie picks up a stick of pink chalk from the chalk bin and hands it to Rachel. In the short time they have known each other; anyone could guess what the little girl's favorite color was.

Rachel takes the chalk into her right hand and rolls it a little to get the feel of the stick. She watches DJ carefully as he scribbles along the black wall.

"Go ahead toots, try." Ellie urges the little girl.

Rachel looks back at Ellie for one last confirmation. Ellie nods and grabs a piece of chalk of her own. The little girl steps up to the wall and makes contact, wall to chalk.

She drags the stick across the wall and is amazed at the bright and wiggly pink line that comes out. She giggles and begins to draw again.

She continues to draw along the wall making sure not to go out of her designated space.

She looks over to see that Ellie has begun to draw too but at her full height.

As Ellie continues to draw, DJ speaks up noticing Rachel is watching them.

"Didn't you do any fun things at home? My momma says that your daddies were very mean to you." DJ says.

"No." Rachel quietly speaks.

Ellie stops and looks at the two of them.

"Well Rachel now that you're in this family, fun will be your middle name."

DJ shakes his head in agreement.

"Like what?" Rachel asks.

"We can dance." DJ suggests.

"Good idea." Ellie smiles at the little boy and ruffles her hair.

She walks over to the iHome and plugs in her phone.

She scrolls and waits until she can find a good song.

"In this family we all love music and dancing. I know that you like music so Rachel can you dance?" Ellie asks as she presses play on the song.

"Yes." Rachel smiles. She loves to dance. She hasn't had many opportunities in her life to be a little girl and enjoy simple things like dancing.

Ellie smiles and walks back over to her charges while the music begins to play.

The sounds of Arianna Grande's song the way comes on and Ellie begins to dance.

The two small ones watch her a second before she comes over to them.

"C'mon guys." Ellie laughs.

Rachel is the first to join and then DJ. They began to dance around the room following Ellie's lead.

"_I love the way you make me feel_

_I love it, I love it"_

Rachel has learned the lyrics fast and has begun to softly sing. Ellie twirls DJ around and makes sure he lands on top of a pile of pillows.

"_You give me that kind of something want it all the time need it everyday_

_On a scale of one to ten I'm at a hundred never get enough_

_I can't stay away"_

Ellie dances over to a wiggling Rachel and picks her up. She supports the girl with her arms folded under Rachel's butt. She spins around for a few seconds and then sets a dizzy Rachel on her feet

Rachel giggles and begins to bounce on the couch.

Ellie jumps up on the couch too followed by DJ.

Now they are all jumping beans dancing to Arianna Grande.

* * *

Luckily the house has sort of thick walls and the music from below doesn't disturb the adults in Mary's office.

"So this is basically what will be happening?" Shelby asks as she sits in an arm-chair.

Harmon and Amanda are seated across from her while Mary is sitting at her desk looking over a few files.

"Yes the official investigation has been open for a while. We have photos that the doctor took of Rachel's injuries as you remember from the hospital that night. We also are interviewing anyone that the Berry's have come in contact with for the last 4 years. We are beginning to think that they were planning this all along." Harmon answers

"Yes this will be a long and hard process but we will get through it with patience. We have a little time. So far neither men nor their two allies have admitted to anything. We have Oscar's statement along with Megan's. But the very important statement that we do not have is Rachel's. We realize she is sick and still recovering. Add that with her age and we are trying to buy some time. The judge understands that this will be hard." Amanda continues.

"How do they get a three-year old to admit these things? I mean wont they think she is lying about some of it?" Mary asks. She understands what hearsay is and how it's very hard to communicate with a 3-year-old.

It's already difficult to talk to an older person or adult who has gone through traumatic experiences, multiply that by ten. Rachel is already confused and she doesn't understand many of the things that happened to her. To make her remember and speak out on stuff that she was threatened to never reveal could potentially traumatize her too.

"That's what we are thinking on too. Since I know that we don't want Rachel to be in the courtroom while Hiram and Leroy are there we will do the traditional video questioning for her. She will be in a room with one of the appointed therapist over the span of maybe an hour or two and they will ask her questions. The questions will be difficult to answer but we believe Rachel can do it."

Shelby began to speak up.

"Now Ms. Corcoran we understand that you would want to be in the room with Rachel while the questioning goes on but we cannot allow that. It has helped kids when they know their parents aren't there to hear that stuff. Kids feel ashamed and dirty and blame themselves. They are paranoid that their parents will begin to see them in that light once they hear of all the details of what happens." Amanda informs her. "Rachel will be uncomfortable but the doctor will ease her fears. They are only trying to help her case."

"But if she wanted to Shelby could watch from another room? I hope you don't expect for her to just leave Rachel alone?" Mary sets the papers back in the file folder.

"Of course it's only right. Now for Rachel's statement on what went down last week two people are allowed to be in the room with her. But we recommend for them to not speak or try to coax Rachel into it. We want her to be able to answer the questions on her own."

"But what if she doesn't remember any of it?" Shelby asks. "She doesn't seem too bothered by it now and I've read somewhere that because she is so young that her brain can erase or push back some of those traumatic memories."

"If that is the case then Rachel has to remember at least pieces which we can take. There will be a blurry line between her remembering and her making things up. We need to make sure that Rachel is ready for it. That she understands that this is going to help her in the long run. Don't coach her but let her know before she comes into that room that she is safe and anything that she remembers its okay to speak about." Harmon says.

"Now there is more we want to go over with you but we have to go and question some neighbors of the Berry's. We'll keep you in the loop on everything we can." Amanda says as they sit up.

"Thank you." Shelby says as she shakes their hands and leads them out to the front door. Mary is close behind them.

"I look forward to it." She says.

* * *

After Harmon and Amanda are out and they pull out of the driveway Shelby turns back to her sister.

Shelby raises a brow at Mary. "Do you hear that?"

Mary looks around and says "No?"

Shelby, with her brow still raised, walks into the kitchen and to the basement door.

She opens it and the music of Beyoncé' can be heard from below.

The sound of giggling can be heard next. Shelby is beginning to make her way downstairs but is stopped by the happy sounds that her daughter is making. Sure Rachel has laughed before but never like this. It's truly music to the young mother's ears.

Once Shelby and Mary reach the bottom of the steps they have to laugh. They are met with a very funny but cute sight.

Ellie is dancing around the basement while Rachel and DJ follow behind her, almost like a Kanga line.

Now realizing they have an audience DJ steps over to the two sisters and pulls his mother to the middle of the basement. It doesn't take much prompting for Mary to start dancing. She begins to do the cabbage patch and a bunch of other silly old dances, much to the delight of the other kids.

"'MON MOMMA!" Rachel yells over the music and calls Shelby over to them.

Shelby does as she is told and comes to stand over in front of Rachel.

"Like this Mommy." Rachel says as she proceeds to show her mother a few dance moves. Shelby laughs and mimics Rachel.

"Am I doing it right baby?" Shelby asks.

Rachel nods her head and comes over to stand in front of her Mommy. She reaches her hands up signaling that she wants to be picked up.

Shelby scoops the little girl up and twirls her around as she sings out the words of the song.

"_I will be your baby_

_Now promise not to let you go_

_Love you like crazy _

_Now say you'll never let me go_

_Say you'll never let me go (say)_

_Say you'll never let me go_

_Say you'll never let me go (say)_

_Say you'll never let me go"_

As the song ends Shelby plants a kiss on Rachel's cheek. They all plop onto the couch and just sit in silence.

"Again!" DJ cheers.

"Yeah again!" Rachel adds as she claps her hands. But before she can finish her sentence she is sent into another coughing fit.

"Well I think that determines if we are doing it again." Mary says as she pulls Rachel onto her lap.

"Please Auntie Mary?" Rachel gives the woman puppy dog eyes.

"No Rachel we have to eat lunch and then a nap." Shelby says as she sits up. "I'm sorry baby but you still need your rest."

Rachel pouts. "Ice cream?"

"I don't know baby. You have to eat all of your lunch first." Shelby says as she sits up.

"Don't worry Rachel. You can have some ice cream. We all know she will give in." Mary whispers into the little girl's ear. Rachel smiles and leans back into her aunt.

"I heard that and I will not." Shelby folds her arms.

Mary raises a brow at her and Ellie follows and to their surprise even DJ.

"Please sis. You can barely say no when DJ or even Ellie asks for anything. Now you have a kid and you'll never be able to say no." Mary stands up with Rachel still in her arms.

"I do say no." Shelby says as they follow Mary up stairs

"No you don't." Ellie speaks up from behind her. "I remember when I asked you for $200 dollars that one time, just to see what you would say of course, and you gave it to me."

"So you needed $200 dollars. I think if you had asked any of us we would have given it to you." Shelby shrugs her shoulders as she begins to take out sandwich supplies from the fridge.

"Yeah we would have but not after Mom and Dad said no." Mary sits Rachel on top of the counter. "I mean what does a fifteen year old need with $200 dollars?"

Shelby raises a perfect brow at the girl. Ellie begins to get uncomfortable at her sisters' stare.

"What? There was a clearance sale at Dots." Ellie blushes.

"So you bought the whole store? You told me it was for a science project!" Shelby throws a piece of bread at her sister.

DJ climbs up onto a stool on the island. He takes the offending piece of bread and dips it into the jar of peanut butter that Shelby recently set out.

"Gross." Ellie mutters.

"Yeah the science project of how many crop tops can I buy with $200 hundred dollars." Mary quips.

"You hush please. And I remember buying you a pair of gladiator sandals." Ellie bumps her sister's hip.

"That was supposed to be a secret." Mary whispers harshly.

"Mommy can we buy the squishy chair with $200 dollars?" Rachel asks Shelby seriously. She doesn't know how much money that is but her momma gave it to Ellie so she could give it to her.

"We'll see about that baby." Shelby continues to make Rachel's peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"See you couldn't even say no to that." Mary points out. "You need to bring out a little of that Ms. Corcoran from Carmel High."

"Hey it's not my fault I want to spoil the people I love." Shelby says.

"Let me hear you say that in 15 years when Rachel is trying to get her first tattoo." Mary smiles at her younger sister. She dips her fingers in the peanut butter jar. She picks up the jar with her other hand and signals for Rachel to dip her finger in too.

But the little girls hand is too small so the whole thing ends up going in. She scoops up a blob of peanut butter with her whole hand and begins to lick it.

Shelby comes around the counter and snatches the jar away from Mary's hand.

"You 3 are cavemen I swear."

"Actually one cave man and two cave women." Mary jokes. "Right Little dude?"

Rachel is too busy licking the blob of peanut butter from her tiny hand. She just nods and hums in response.

Mary leans forward a little and licks Rachel's hand. The little girl looks up in surprise and smiles at her aunt.

Mary smiles back.

Rachel opens her palm and puts her tiny index finger to Mary's lips.

Mary takes the finger in her hand and sucks the peanut butter off of them.

Rachel giggles when she tries to pull her fingers out and Mary's teeth have slightly caught them.

"Okay that is so gross. You are putting your sick mouth germs on my baby." Shelby scrunches her nose.

"I said nothing when you and DJ would share popsicles." Mary says as she continues to bite on Rachel's hands much to the 3 year olds delight.

"That is totally different. I know where his mouth has been." Shelby finishes cutting up Rachel and DJ's sandwich.

Mary stops to look at her sister.

They begin to have a staring contest for about 10 seconds. But Shelby is shocked when Mary shoots out of her chair and around the counter.

Mary grabs her younger sister in a bear hug and continues to spin her around the kitchen.

Mary makes several attempts to kiss her sister but Shelby moves her head and blocks every attempt.

DJ giggles from his spot where he is eating his sandwich. Ellie has taken out her phone to video tape the whole thing. All the while Rachel is watching her mother and aunt very closely.

Mary pins Shelby against the fridge. She pins Shelby's wrist together with one hand and begins to tickle her with the other.

Shelby begins to laugh hysterically while yelling out "Stop! Oh my god Mary I'm going to kill you. Please stop I'm going to pee my pants!"

Mary is unforgiving though and continues to tickle her sister.

But no one is watching the different emotions that go over Rachel's tiny and tan face.

In a flash though, the little girl slides down from the island counter, which could have hurt her, and over to her Mom and aunt.

She begins to try and push Mary away from her mom. "Stop!"

The little girl screams hysterically. "Leave her alone." The little girl uses all of her strength to try and push her aunt away. But with her weight and one arm in a cast she isn't much help.

Once she realizes that Mary isn't going to stop Rachel stops and continues to scream. The little girl runs out of the kitchen and into the living room behind a couch. Where she balls up and begins to cry, her sobs getting louder and louder.

Mary lets go of Shelby and the mother runs to her daughter.

They all realize that Rachel isn't used to all of their antics and playing. The little girl mistook Shelby's cries to stop as pain. It sent Rachel back to something they knew wasn't a good thing.

"Rachel?" Shelby calls out as she tries to follow the sobs and cries of her daughter. This is truly breaking the mother's heart and she knows the little girl is afraid and hurt right now.

The others stay in the kitchen knowing that Shelby will need this moment to talk with the little girl.

Shelby follows Rachel's cries until she reaches the couch in a corner of the living room.

She has to stop at the sight she sees. It brings her back to her first meeting with Rachel. How scared and afraid the little girl was. How fragile she is now. Shelby could only imagine what this moment took the little girl back to.

Shelby drops to her knees on the carpet and slowly crawls towards the little girl so as not to alarm her.

Now that Shelby is closer she can see that the little girl is shaking terribly.

It breaks Shelby's heart and she has too control her own emotions before she tries to help Rachel.

She crawls a little closer to the girl.

"Rachel…baby?" Shelby speaks softly as to not scare the toddler.

But Rachel flinches anyway which causes her to cry even harder.

Shelby has to release a silent sob herself and wipes a few tears from her cheeks.

"Rachel baby, can you please look at me?" Shelby says as she tentatively lays a hand on the little girl who is balled into one of the tightest balls that is sure to make her cramp up.

Rachel stops shaking but she is still curled up. Her sobs are shooting daggers into Shelby's heart.

"Baby its Mommy. I know you are afraid and you don't know what is happening but I need to see your eyes." Shelby keeps the same quiet and soothing tone. "I need to see those beautiful brown eyes. I need you to know that there is nothing to be afraid of. Mommy and Auntie Mary were just playing. Sweetie please look at me."

It seems like forever and a day before Rachel slowly lifts her head up. Shelby breathes a sigh of relief when her green eyes make contact with Rachel's brown ones.

The little girl has the most pained expression on her face. Her eyes are filled with pain, hurt and fear. Her little face is messy with tears, snot and peanut butter. If this situation wasn't so serious Shelby would have taken a picture. But Shelby needs to help her baby.

"That's it baby girl." Shelby says soothingly as she rubs her hand comfortingly up and down Rachel's tiny leg that is still slightly trembling. "Look at Momma."

Rachel relaxes her tense body but she stays in the upright fetal position. She keeps her eyes on Shelby. But something else begins to show in her eyes, curiosity and amazement.

Rachel continues to have hitched breaths. She looks her mother over with her eyes.

There are no bruises or anything on her face or body, well visibly. Shelby's face is clean save for a few marks of peanut butter.

"Rachel baby I know that you were scared and afraid. Mommy and Aunt Mary are truly sorry we scared you. We were just playing around and we didn't realize that you were watching us." Shelby gets the little girls wandering attention. "But Mommy wants you to know that is alright, to be afraid and scared. But here you don't have to be Rachel. No one here will ever hurt you or mommy. We all love each other so much. We all love you Rachel."

The little girl releases herself from the fetal position but leans limply against the wall. She lowers her head and her hair covers her face like a curtain. Shelby can see by the trembling of the little girl's tiny body that she is still crying.

She turns to sit right in front of Rachel. It is a little uncomfortable behind this couch but she doesn't care about that right now. For Rachel she would go through a crawl space.

Shelby doesn't say anything. She just watches the little girl. She can see that Rachel's cheeks have turned red. But somehow Shelby knows that they aren't from crying but something else… embarrassment maybe?

"Rachel you don't have to feel bad for being scared. Everyone feels scared sometimes. Like your Aunt Mary is afraid of spiders, Aunt Megan is deathly afraid of horses even though we have 4, or Aunt Ellie is afraid of the dark. Don't tell her I told you that. She thinks I don't know." Shelby stage whispers the last part. Knowing they have listening ears across the hall.

Right on time a yell of "I heard that." comes from the kitchen.

This causes little Rachel to shakily giggle from behind her curtain of hair.

"Oh that was funny?" Shelby smiles at Rachel's giggle. "Even Nana and Granddaddy are afraid of something. I'm afraid of something too baby girl. Want to know what that is?"

Rachel lifts her head up at this. Her Momma isn't supposed to be afraid of anything.

"I'm afraid that I'm not enough for you. I'm afraid that I won't be a good enough Mommy for you and that you'll grow up hating me. I think about it every time we go to bed at night and every time you open those beautiful eyes. I'm scared that one day I will wake up and this will all have been a dream. That seeing my amazing beautiful baby girl will have been a dream." Shelby lets her tears flow freely now.

Rachel sits up on her knees and proceeds to wipe Shelby's tears away.

"No cry Mommy." Rachel speaks hoarsely. "It's 'kay to be scared. Everybody gets scared."

Shelby laughs and pulls the small girl into her arms. She plants kisses all over Rachel's face.

"Baby girl where did you go? Just now what did you see?" Shelby asks and she can feel Rachel tense up. "That wasn't me and Auntie Mary that you saw was it?"

Rachel doesn't say anything. She just leans back into her mother. She is trying to calm down and her mother's warmth is helping her do that.

"It was your Papa? And who else did you see Rachel?" Shelby asks. She really wants to know. She wants to be able to help her little girl. "Was it your daddy? Were papa and daddy fighting?"

Rachel slightly nods but if she wasn't leaning into her mother, the woman would have never caught that.

"Can you tell me what you saw?" Shelby asks again. "It made you remember and it must have been scary?"

Rachel nods. "Papa and Daddy fighting in the kitchen."

"Do you know what they were fighting about Rachel?" Shelby runs her fingers soothingly through the little girl's brown locks.

Rachel hunches her shoulders. "Daddy catch Papa."

Shelby knows the little girl isn't saying the whole thing.

"Rachel where were you when they were arguing?"

"In my room. They fighting loud and Papa said he would hurt me. Daddy says I have to go. So I run and get lost." Rachel explains. "I find you."

Now Shelby realizes what the little girl is talking about. It's the night that they were reunited.

"Now Rachel if you don't know why they were arguing do you know what Papa got caught doing?" Shelby waits for Rachel to answer. The little girl's breath is still hitched and she is sniffling.

Rachel begins to furiously shake her head no. She tries to stand up from Shelby's lap but the mother has a tight hold on her.

"Please momma no! I not know." Rachel begins to cry again. "My tummy hurts."

"Okay baby we can stop. How about we take a bath?"

Rachel pulls away and begins to back herself into the corner.

"My tummy hurts Mommy."

"Rachel you have to let me see." Shelby sits up.

Rachel shakes her head. "No bath Mom…" Her sentence is stopped when she goes into a coughing fit.

Shelby begins to softly pat the girls back but something in Rachel's eyes alarms Shelby.

Its panic and pain.

"Rachel?" Shelby breathes out.

Tears slip from Rachel's eyes as her coughing turns to wheezing.

"Rachel baby I need for you to take slow breathes." Shelby says as she pulls the little girl into her arms so Rachel's back is against her chest. "Follow mommy."

But Shelby notices that this doesn't seem to be an anxiety attack or hyperventilation. It seems different.

Rachel begins to wheeze and gasp for breathe. "Mommy!" The little girl gasps out.

Tears are leaking from Rachel's eyes and she is literally breathing in so hard her abdomen is becoming sucked under her ribs. Rachel is losing oxygen and fast.

Shelby turns the little girl to her. Rachel is beginning to turn slightly blue.

"Mary! MARY!" Shelby calls out to her sister.

Mary runs into the room. :

She sees Shelby and a gasping Rachel.

"Call 911! Fast! She can't breathe and I don't know what is going on."

"We don't have time. I'll drive the car. Get her to the back seat."

Mary says as she grabs her keys and their coats off of the rack.

Ellie and DJ come into the room to see Shelby standing up and running to the door with a kicking and gasping Rachel.

"Ellie call mom and dad. Tell them to meet us at the hospital. Come on." Mary instructs as they run out to the truck.

Everyone runs and rushes to get into the car. Slamming the doors behind them.

Shelby is in the back seat with Rachel in her arms. Ellie sits next to them with DJ by the door. Making sure everyone is buckled up in the quickest way possible.

Mary pulls out of the driveway while Ellie gets on the phone with their parents. She yells to them that Rachel can't breathe and that they are rushing her to the hospital.

"Hang in there baby girl." Shelby says as she tries to get Rachel to calm. Everyone is panicked and they don't know what is happening to the little girl but it is alarming.

Mary turns on her hazards and the cars at the intersection understand and they let her through.

The only sounds that can be heard are DJ's crying, Ellie's screams into the phone and Rachel's wheezing and gasping. The hospital is 10 minutes away and Mary is pushing 70 mph to get there. She thanks god along the way that they haven't slipped on any ice and that everyone has moved out of their way.

Rachel kicks and tries to scream as she feels the air leaving her lungs.

Shelby is crying as she notices that Rachel is beginning to turn bluer. It reminds her of the day that the little girl was born. Oh god please let her be okay.

Just as they reach the drive way of the hospital, Rachel's wheezing and kicking stops.

Everything goes silent…

**A/n: Another cliff hanger for you guys …sorry!**

**Just kidding keep going. **

Everything was a blur as the emergency room people pulled the unconscious and barely breathing little girl from the car.

Everything went by so fast, as they rushed the toddler to a room somewhere where they would help her. These past few months ran through Shelby's head in a flash as she dropped to her knees in the middle of the E.R. and broke down.

She cried as Mary held her in the middle of the E.R. room. The doctors told her that they would do everything they can to help Rachel.

20 minutes later and Shelby's parents and Megan arrive at the hospital. Asking what happened and how she is. But no one can answer.

Shelby doesn't think she can survive this. She knows she won't be able to survive this if her little girl isn't okay.

One minute she was asking the little girl questions and the next she was rushing her little girl to the e.r.

Rachel just couldn't be happy could she?

Shelby wants nothing more than to hold her little girl in her arms.

But instead they wait and wait until finally a doctor leads Shelby to talk in front of Rachel's room privately. Shelby prays to god on the way that her little girl is doing well.

Please let Rachel be okay.

* * *

" let me be blunt and say that if you would have gotten her five minutes later your little girl wouldn't be here anymore." The doctor says as they stop in front of a closed door.

Shelby almost breaks down again.

"But we were able to get Rachel breathing again. We learned fairly quickly what the problem was."

"Please Dr. Canton tell me." Shelby pleads as she wrings her hands together.

"Ms. Corcoran it seems that Rachel was having an asthma attack and she's been having it for a few days now." Dr. Canton informs the mother. "Now was there anything you noticed differently about Rachel? Something that was off that Rachel doesn't normally do?"

"No she's been fine. Saturday she had a cold and virus but she was better." Shelby says. "She got better." Shelby mutters the last part to herself.

"It may have seemed that way but Rachel was surely having an asthma attack. Did you know she had asthma?"Dr. Canton asks.

Shelby looks up at the other woman guiltily. "No…"

"That's fine don't beat yourself up over it. From what I know Rachel's doctors don't even have previous medical records. Sometimes because of the little girl's age it may be hard to diagnose. Some children have few day to day symptoms, but severe asthma attacks now and then. Other children have persistent mild symptoms or symptoms worse with activity such as cigarette smoking or seasonal allergies."

"If your child is a toddler or older you may notice a decreased desire to play and run due to breathlessness. Your daughter may become fatigued easily and cough when exercising."

"We were dancing earlier but Rachel seemed fine until after we stopped. She's been having coughing fits for a few days. I thought it was apart of her over coming the cold." Shelby replies.

"Yes that may be. For many children under age 5 asthma attacks are triggered or worsened by colds and other respiratory infections. You may notice that your child's colds may last longer than other children's or that signs and symptoms include frequent coughing that may get worse at night."Dr. Canton continues.

Shelby nods her head to assure that she is listening.

"Now right now we have Rachel on a breathing machine and some asthma medicine. She is still unconscious but should come to after few hours. This asthma attack has really taken a toll on her tiny body and she may be tired for a while which is why we are keeping her overnight. You are free to go in and sleep with her. We will not stop you but we do want to have any other visitors for a while. It's still daytime so maybe in a few hours but for now she needs to rest. Tomorrow we can discuss with Rachel's doctor over the phone about any medicines the little girl may need to take." Dr. Canton begins to lead Shelby into the room.

Shelby's breath catches as she sees her daughter so tiny in that hospital bed for what seems like the millionth time.

"These machines are delivering her medicine and helping her breathes, among other things." Dr. Canton explains to Shelby what each one is and what it does. "Okay I'll leave you two alone."

"Doctor?" Shelby calls out just before she closes the door.

Dr. Canton looks back up.

"Can you inform my family of everything? I really don't want to leave Rachel's side right now and I don't think I could explain to them in the way that you could." Shelby asks with pleading eyes.

"Of course. Stay with your daughter and talk to her. She can hear you'd. Canton says and closes the door.

Shelby takes a deep breath and wipes the tears from her eyes. She turns back towards Rachel and lets the breath out.

Shelby slowly steps up to the bed. She notices Rachel's little chest moving up and down and her tan color has come back. Shelby is grateful for that.

Once she steps up to the bed she slips her shoes off and climbs in. She curls the little girl into her the best she can without unplugging anything.

She can hear and see Rachel's breath.

Shelby runs her fingers slowly down Rachel's tiny arm and once she reaches the end she holds her hand.

She lifts it up to her face and kisses it.

"I almost lost you today baby girl." Shelby whispers out. She kisses the tiny hand multiple times. She brings her hand around Rachel's wrist to feel her pulse. Her heart is beating fast but its there and she is breathing. That's all Shelby is thankful for.

"I know you were scared but baby girl Mommy will be here when you wake up." Shelby says.

Shelby looks around. The room is dark with the lights off and the blinds closed. She scoots deeper into the bed and takes Rachel's tiny body into her arms.

"I love you so much baby girl. It's not your time to leave me yet. We still have so much to do. You have got to stop scaring Mommy like that." Tears begin to run down the mother's face as she is met with silence except for the sounds coming from the machines that are helping her baby girl's lungs.

"An asthma attack?" Shelby thinks. "Is what almost took my baby away from me."

Shelby feels like she has been here before, maybe because she has with Rachel multiple times. But she promises herself that this will be the last time.

"I love you so much." Shelby whispers into the girl's ear. "I know you were so scared baby girl but Mommy is right here and I love you. So when you are ready, wake up and let me know that you are okay. We have to go play in the snow, and swimming and you still have that play date with Brittany and her mommy that we keep rescheduling. So you don't do a thing but get better so we can do all of those things and more."

Rachel may be asleep but she can hear everything her mother is saying.

"I love you so much baby girl." Shelby kisses all over the sleeping girls face.

Shelby listens to Rachel's breathing one more time and that's what she falls asleep to. The soft and steady beeps that assure her that her little girl is okay.

**A/n: So was that intense or what? No just me? Well for another chapter and you have to tell me how you felt. So you know if you're here review. You always make me smile**

**-LSAM**


	24. Road to Recovery

Little Girl Lost

By:LockedSoulsAM

Summary: Every year on December 18th, Shelby Corcoran rides around aimlessly lost in thought, mourning the death of her baby girl. The little girl that three years ago she was supposed to give up for adoption. It hits midnight and Shelby runs into something she thought she lost forever.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and any of the characters. I do own this story line and the ideas and new characters that come with it. **

**A/N: So I'm thinking this chapter won't be as intense. You guys are so amazing. Don't you see how I'm trying to stay as far away from the court scenes as I can? **

**It'll be here soon though. This chapter might be boring because I seemed to have lost my writing mojo during this past week. But don't worry I will find it. **

**Here's your chapter enjoy while reading please. =)**

* * *

Chapter 24 Road to Recovery

'Beep…Beep…Beep' are the sounds of the machine that shows Rachel's constant heart beat, along with her breathing and a few coughs once in a while Shelby knows that her daughter is alive and resting. As she is curled on the hospital bed with Rachel in her arms, Shelby thanks the higher powers for helping her daughter.

Rachel hasn't awakened yet and Shelby is thinking that the medications along with the last few weeks have tired out the little tot.

Since arriving at the hospital Shelby hasn't left Rachel's side. Her family went home last night. She talked to them briefly but they hadn't seen Rachel yet. Shelby told them to come back tomorrow when Rachel would be awake.

It's almost 3 a.m. and Shelby has been sleeping on and off. She hasn't really been able to rest because of the heavy guilt that she feels.

Top that with the stress and crying she has been destined for no sleep tonight.

Shelby turns a little and shifts the sleeping Rachel in her arms. She doesn't know how they have slept like this with the tubes and wires connected to Rachel's body but they have somehow.

The nurses offered Shelby a cot earlier in the night but she refused, insisting that she needed to be as close to Rachel as possible.

So the mother crawled back into bed with her little girl. For the past few hours she has been wondering if this was how Mary felt when DJ was in the hospital. Was this the guilt that Megan felt?

Shelby couldn't help but feel both ways and it was tearing her apart.

Of course how was she supposed to know that Rachel had asthma?

No one else in the family had it and she knew that asthma could be hereditary. Maybe Leroy had it? Now wasn't really a time to ask or she wouldn't be asking him anything for that matter. She just wanted to strangle the man and his husband.

Shelby does wonder though if the men knew that Rachel had asthma or some kind of respiratory problem. This couldn't be the first time that Rachel has had an asthma attack. This may be the first serious one but Shelby has long since figured out that the stuff that has happened in that house is not right. Everything is not what it seems and they would be getting to the bottom of it.

Shelby has also been thinking about the little 'episode' that Rachel had back in the kitchen. What had the little girl seen to make her think that her Mommy was being hurt?

Shelby understood that things like that could happen. Maybe they should have been wary that Rachel was watching them but the little girl has seen them playing around a couple times before. That's just how Mary and Shelby's relationship worked.

Rachel mentioned that her daddy caught Papa doing something. What would be so bad that Leroy got angry at Hiram? I mean Leroy let things happen for god knows how long without saying anything. Leroy wasn't so innocent himself. But what made him 'snap' this time around? It evidently had something to do with Rachel. God there were so many unanswered questions and they couldn't get all of them from Rachel.

The little girl doesn't understand everything that has happened and she also can't' speak out about everything that has happened. Telling all of her experiences to a complete stranger was just a no. But they would have to try and get the little girl warmed up enough to work through it.

Shelby just felts so horrible about the whole situation. Everything that has happened while Rachel has been in her care.

"I'm so sorry baby." Shelby speaks into Rachel's ear with a hoarse voice. The crying and the lack of water has made her voice like that.

Shelby is going to voice all of her fears, right here and right now.

"Gosh I feel like such a bad mom. You depend on me for everything you do and it feels like it's not enough. I feel like I'm not enough to help you baby girl. You are going through the toughest of times right now and I feel hopeless. You depend on me for everything and I didn't really think about how hard it would be when you came home but I know now. I would never give you up baby girl no matter how hard it is. Because I love you and you bring so much light into my life. Rachel I know you are asleep but I'm hoping that you can at least hear a little of what I'm saying." Shelby shifts a little.

She is tired of crying. She just wants to be happy with her little girl. That's all she wants,

"I just promise that I will try harder to protect you and keep you happy." Shelby lays a soft kiss on the top of Rachel's head.

She lays the little girl back on the bed gently and walks quietly to the bathroom.

The first thing she does when stepping into the bathroom is look into the mirror. The soft light illuminates her face. It's pale and dry but it has tear stains from all of the crying. Her eyes are puffy and her hair is a mess.

But she doesn't care. Right now she is just exhausted and she wants to sleep for a while.

Hopefully she can get a few hours in before Rachel wakes up.

That's the plan.

* * *

Small brown eyes slowly flutter open for the first time in almost 15 hours. It's a long time to be sleeping but the little girl needed her rest.

As Rachel's eyes fluttered open she noticed something was different. The air in this room was a little different. She tried to sit up but noticed that there were a few tubes connected to her body. Including the face mask that is helping her breath and opening up her airways.

Rachel realizes that she is in a hospital and she hates hospitals. She's been here way too many times in the last few months.

Rachel turns her head and looks around the room with narrow eyes to look for her momma. It's so dark in this room and all she can here is the beeping of a machine next to her.

It scares her because all of the other times she has awakened in the hospital someone was there. Now she doesn't see anything and her tummy still hurts a little.

Rachel pulls the mask down and hoarsely calls out "Momma!"

But there is no answer. So she tries again. "Momma!"

Again no answer and the little girl sits on her knees. Where is her momma?

She has apparently left her mask off for too long because her tummy seems to get a little tighter and she begins to cough.

Shelby begins to dry her hands as she begins to hear the familiar coughing of a certain little girl outside of the door. Which means two things, Rachel is awake and she has taken the breathing mask off.

Shelby opens the door and turns the light off.

She sees Rachel sitting on the bed with her mask in one hand and the other held to her face to try and keep the coughing in.

"Hi baby you're awake." Shelby says as she throws her paper towel into a nearby garbage and comes to sit on the bed in front of Rachel.

Rachel nods her head through a heavy cough.

"Hey you need to keep this on." Shelby says as she reaches out and helps the little girl put the breathing mask on. The doctor told her that the mask was helping Rachel breathe until later in the day where they would give the toddler asthma medicine. They wanted to run a few more test on the little girl in the morning.

"Momma." Rachel whimpers into the mask and crawls into Shelby's lap.

She curls into the woman the best she can.

"Hey sweets I know it was a little scary earlier and you don't understand what happened. Momma was a little scared too." Shelby knows that the little girl will want an explanation as to what happened earlier. "Well baby you had an asthma attack. Asthma is a disorder that causes the lungs to swell and narrow which makes it hard for you to breathe. This time you were having an asthma attack and you couldn't breathe so we came to the hospital. Do you understand that?"

Rachel nods her head a little.

"Now baby when you were saying your tummy hurt did you mean your chest? I noticed you said it a few times when you were having the attack."

Rachel nods again and uses her tiny index finger to point to the area of her chest that was throbbing a little.

"Okay now sweetie I want you to think a little hard for Mommy." Shelby catches Rachel's eye. The little girl looks into her mother's eyes and waits for the question that she knows is coming.

"Do you remember feeling like this before? If it was here with Mommy or when you were with your daddies."

Rachel looks down very deep in thought. She does remember a couple of times that her chest has felt tight like this but it was never as severe.

"Yes." Rachel says through the mask. Shelby doesn't find that hard to believe.

"Okay baby girl that's all I really wanted to ask. That's enough questions for today." Shelby says as she scoots on the bed so that she and Rachel are lying on the bed once again. "Tomorrow they are going to check you over again and then we can go home."

Rachel snuggled back into Shelby.

Neither one of them would be going to sleep anytime soon but they were just fine enjoying the peace and each others company.

* * *

"You did so good Rachel." A nurse says as she takes her gloves off and throws them away. She looks back over to the toddler sitting in her mother's lap. "Dr. Canton should be in shortly but for now I hear you have a couple visitors waiting downstairs. I'll let them up in about 15?"

Shelby nods at the nurse. "Thank you."

The nurse smiles at Rachel one last time and exits the room.

"Rachel baby are you up to having visitors?" Shelby says.

Rachel has been able to take the mask off but every half hour to an hour she has to have more medicine to keep her airways open. It'll be different when she goes home but they'll learn fast.

"Yes Momma." Rachel speaks. "Then we go home?"

"Maybe I don't know Tink. I think the doctors want to test you a little more and then after that we'll see." Shelby answers.

"Turn on the TV?" Rachel points to the small TV mounted on the wall.

Shelby grabs the small remote and turns the TV on. She changes it to Disney Channel and watches as Rachel leans back into her.

'Knock, knock'

There is a knock on their open hospital room door and they turn to see the culprit.

It's Mary first, followed by Megan and the rest of the family.

Everyone has a balloon or a gift in their hand and Shelby guesses they stopped at the gift shop before coming up.

"Hi guys." Shelby greets her family.

"Hi!" Everyone whispers back.

"Why are you all whispering? She's not sleeping." Shelby says as she stands up and sets Rachel on the bed.

The little girl watches as her family sits all of the gifts on a nearby table.

"Mine?" Rachel asks quietly.

"That's right pup. They are all for you." Michael says as he scoops the toddler up into his arms, mindful of some wires that are still connected to her.

Michael kisses the little girl's cheek and sets her back onto the bed.

Megan comes up next and grabs a small box from the table. She hands it to Rachel.

"You scared us all so much Princess. "

Rachel takes the little box and opens it. Inside is a pink and white Hello Kitty watch. Rachel's eyes go wide. This was a really nice present so imagine what all of the others looked like.

DJ climbs onto the bed to sit right next to Rachel. He was pretty scared for his little cousin yesterday but when his Momma and Daddy explained to him what happened he was okay. All he wanted to do was see Rachel for confirmation that she was alright.

"You okay?" He lays a hand on the tiny girl's shoulder.

"Yeah I kay. Momma said we go home today." Rachel answers and turns toward him.

"Remember I was in the hospital once." DJ begins.

Everyone listens as the boy tells his version of what happened last year.

"Shelby…"Katherine whispers into her daughter's ears, not wanting to interrupt the little boy. "I have your pills. Come on and take them outside."

Shelby stands and makes sure Rachel is distracted before she follows her mom to a water fountain in the hallway.

Katherine takes the pill bottle out of her purse and hands it to Shelby.

"Thanks mom." Shelby takes a pill and swallows with a mouthful of water.

"Is your milk coming in yet?" Katherine asks. They go and sit in a few chairs outside of the hospital room that Rachel and the family is in.

"Yes. Its coming in faster than I thought it would. Not fully but I give it a few days. My breasts already feel a bit bigger and they feel fuller. I know Rachel will be happy once it starts to come in. I'll be relieved. Rachel has some days where she eats everything and then there are the others where she just downright refuses to eat. I don't know its still tricky trying to figure out how to help her. You know? I don't want to push her but at the same time there are things that need to be done so they can help her. She is really tiny for her age and I think its natural size wise but for weight it's not adding up." Shelby explains.

"I've noticed. But maybe we could talk to her and ask her what she likes. She might not know because she is only 3 but she has an opinion. She's sassy too which I noticed she gets from a certain someone." Katherine smiles and nudges Shelby with her elbow.

"She's a quick thinker I know that. A fireball but I feel like she is still holding back from us. She hasn't really had a blow up like yesterday in a while. I know there are a lot of things that can trigger her and I need to figure out what those are. Rachel has made more progress than I thought she would but I know that we have a lot more work to do." Shelby says. "We have a lot more sessions with Dr. Brown and we are taking everyday at a time. Now with this asthma thing I don't know how much Rachel's tiny body can take. I mean from broken bones, scars, bruises, a concussion, and god knows what else, asthma seems just like the icing on the poisoned cake if that makes sense. Rachel deserves to be a happy little girl and…."

"And that's what she is. You are giving her so many things that those horrible men haven't given her. The number one thing is love. That baby in there loves you and we all know you love her back. Parents make mistakes and life isn't fair but now you are living for her. You have a reason to wake up every morning. You have a reason to smile. You are happier than I have ever seen you. Rachel is going to love you no matter if you burn the pancakes or forget to do the laundry. She'll depend on you for everything but she'll never judge you for the mistakes. You are her Mother and all she wants and needs is you. Why are you so doubtful of that?" Katherine assures her daughter.

"I don't know it's silly." Shelby speaks and the look on her mom's face tells her to continue. "Rachel is so perfect. She is this perfect angel and I'm afraid that I'll screw that up somehow. I mean sometimes I think was she better off with someone else as her mother? Is that crazy? I have her now and my insecurities are in the way. I know Rachel doesn't care about all of that but look at the last few months I've had her. She's been kidnapped 2 times, hurt and scared. I don't think I'm what she needs. Rachel needs someone that can truly help her."

"It silly for one reason. Rachel is your daughter who you housed in your belly for 9 months. You sang to her and felt all of her kicks. You stayed healthy just so she could come into the world and have a chance that you didn't think she would have with you. Now that was a huge mistake but not on your part. It's not your fault that you gave your child to two men who you thought were great. They did raise Rachel but not in the way that was meant. It all happened so she could come back to you and you were her best chance all along. God works in mysterious ways and I'm not saying what happened to Rachel is his best choice but he brought her back to you." Katherine clutches her daughter's hands into hers.

Shelby wipes a fallen tear away from her cheek.

Katherine continues.

"But Rachel is here now. She loves you and she is happy. There is no one in this world that can take her mother's place. No one is better than a mother and that's what you are Shelby. You are her mother and I see you with her everyday and I'm so proud of the woman you have become. You are giving Rachel her best chance. Right now that little girl looks up to you for everything. No one can help her and nurture her like you can. She only wants you and I hope you realize that. Now motherhood is not and easy road to go down but you have all of us here by your side. Your father and I along with Ellie are going back to Columbus Thursday because of work but we are always a phone call away. I would rather for you to come back with us but I know another change is not something that Rachel needs right now. She needs structure and balance and love and that's what you are giving her."

Shelby wipes her tears away as Katherine lays a kiss on her forehead.

"Thanks mom. You and Daddy always know how to make me feel better. It's some stuff that I'm still trying to get over these insecurities but I know that Rachel's home is here with me. I love her so much." Shelby says and leans into her mother.

Katherine lays another kiss on Shelby's forehead and hums in acknowledgement.

"Momma?" A tiny voice calls for Shelby inside of the hospital room.

"See she misses you already. You are her life line." Katherine rubs Shelby's shoulders and watches the woman stand up.

Shelby smiles and wipes her face clear of any tears.

Shelby and Katherine trail back into the room.

Everyone. has found a seat in the room but the only two on the bed are Rachel and DJ.

"Momma where you go?" Rachel asks as she reaches up for Shelby to pick her up.

"I was just talking to your Nana." Shelby answers as she sits on the bed.

Rachel sits up a little to straddle Shelby. She puts her hands on Shelby's cheeks and makes it so that Shelby cannot look away. The little girl narrows her eyes and observes her mother's face.

"You crying Mommy." She says as more of a statement than a question.

"Yes I was crying but it's nothing for you to worry about." Shelby kisses Rachel's cheeks. "How are you feeling?"

"Me okay Mommy." Rachel says and snuggles her face into Shelby's chest.

"You know Rachel we have sort of a surprise for you later when you come home. You thought these little gifts were great just wait until you see what we have at home." Mary speaks up from her spot on David's lap.

"Please don't be anything messy." Shelby says under her breath.

"Don't worry Pooh. It's nothing that you have to rip your hair out over." Michael says.

Just as Shelby is about to reply Dr. Canton comes in. She smiles at the happy family.

"Hello everyone its time for Rachel's testing. I'm going to need to take the little one for more X-Rays of her lungs and then when we bring her back we are going to do one more test and a couple of other things and release her hopefully in a few hours. You all are welcome to stay until she gets back." The doctor tells everyone.

The nurse from earlier comes back in and Shelby reads her name tag this time. It's Millie.

Millie comes and unhooks Rachel from all of the machines.

"I think everyone else will go but Shelby I'll stay if that's okay with you?" Megan says.

"Yes it's cool. We'll be right back." Shelby says as everyone files out of the room and Megan stays.

"Bye Rachel."

"See you guys later."

Everyone says as they go in the direction of the parking garage.

"Okay now if you would follow me Shelby we will show you to the x-ray room." Nurse Millie says as dr. canton leads them all to the other side of the building.

* * *

Once on the other side of they building, the doctor has to explain to Rachel that she has to do the x-ray alone. The little girl doesn't like that but she knows her Momma will be waiting right outside of the room for her.

Shelby and Megan sit in the waiting area seats.

"So are you going back with Mom and Dad when they leave?" Shelby turns a little in her seat so she can talk to her younger sister.

"Yeah I think so. It'll be okay because I'll be with mom and dad plus being at their house with some fresh air will do me some good. I've missed the horses, especially Cookie. None of us have taken them for a ride in a long time. I'm also going to take your advice and see a therapist."

"That's good. I'm happy for you and so proud of you for stepping up to the plate and owning up to your actions. Maybe there is hope for the Corcoran kids after all. The only person missing is Eric." Shelby congratulates her sister.

"Yeah I miss his big head." Megan says.

"We all do and don't forget we have to meet that new wife of his." Shelby adds.

"Yeah what's up with that? I mean I can't judge but we need to know a little about her. Eric is stud and out of all of us I think he was the only one that wasn't going to get married. And that's saying something." Megan picks up a magazine.

"I don't know but she must really have him wrapped around her finger. I can't wait for him to meet Rachel though because she just might be competition to the woman." Shelby smiles at the thought pf it.

"How is she really?" Megan sets the magazine back on the table. "The doctor explained to us what happened. She seemed fine physically but I know that it scared the life out of her and you. Is she going to be okay? Asthma is a serious thing and from what I'm hearing Rachel almost didn't make it?"

"She is fine. These tests will hopefully help them tell us a little more about the medication that Rachel would have to take. The state her lungs are in and how we can move forward. Rachel won't be too happy with the medicines but she'll be alright." Shelby says.

Megan nods her head.

* * *

A door opens and out comes Nurse Millie with Rachel.

It isn't until now that Shelby sees how small Rachel actually is in her hospital gown.

"Mommy we all done." Rachel smiles and reaches out for Shelby.

Shelby takes the little girl in her arms. "Was it scary?"

"No. it was dark though. But Millie talks to me da whole time." Rachel tells her mother.

"well I guess you didn't need me then?" Shelby jokes.

"Yes." Rachel says and hugs Shelby a little tighter. "I miss you when I was in dare."

"You did?" Shelby asks. Rachel nods enthusiastically. "I missed you too."

Rachel gives her Mother a big kiss on the lips.

"Yeah princess. We are so glad that you are okay." Megan ruffles the little girl's hair up a little bit.

Rachel smiles a little and tucks her head into Shelby's neck.

"Yes Rachel did fairly well. She's such a doll. I think all of the nurses in there fell in love with her as soon as she smiled. She's a charmer." Millie praised the little girl as they went back to Rachel's hospital room. "She has a lot of energy too."

* * *

As they come back into the hospital room everyone sits down.

"Dr. Canton will be in here shortly for the next tests and then we can get this little lady home." Millie pulls out a sugar free sucker from her picket. "It's for you. You did so well today. "

Rachel takes the sucker in her hand. Doctors always gave her candy. Shelby hasn't given her much candy but the little girl savors the times when she gets it.

"Bye Rachel. I'll see you when you leave." Millie waves at the little girl and leaves the room.

"Leave it to your daughter to charm the pants off of the whole place." Megan comments.

"Well we are natural born stars. We can't help if people fall in love with us. Right Rachel?" Shelby jokes.

"Mhmm." The little girl hums an answer while happily licking her green apple sucker.

Megan rolls her eyes. Having two Shelby's should be fun.

* * *

"We've taken x-rays of Rachel's lungs, gave her the breathing test which is sometimes hard to diagnose off of because of her age." Dr. Canton says as she pulls up a stool to sit in front of the mother and daughter.

It's been almost 3 hours and Megan was getting hungry. She decided to go down the hall and get some snacks for them from the vending machine.

"Now I discussed with Rachel's primary physician about the medications Rachel would need. Some doctor's suggest holding off asthma medication for as long as possible because of how strong it is. But with Rachel we don't really know how severe her asthma is."Dr. Canton continues. "We are going to set her up with a quick relief (short acting) medication called a bronchodilator that quickly opens up your child's airways when they are swelling during an asthma attack."

Shelby makes sure she is listening. This right here is serious information and she really needs to know this.

"We also want to try a preventative (long acting) medication, like anti-inflammatory corticosteroid, which your toddler would need to take daily to keep her airways from getting inflamed in the first place. Unlike other medications that come in a liquid form, which kids can swallow, most asthma medications need to be inhaled so they get directly to your toddler's lungs. But inhalers may be difficult to use for toddlers. So when using the machine, you'll need a little mask over her mouth and nose that will be attached to the inhaler or nebulizer (which performs the same function as an inhaler but is bigger and isn't as easily portable) the mask will make it easier for Rachel to breathe in the medicine correctly."

"Will there be anything else we get for Rachel? As in medicine and machine wise?" Shelby asks.

"We will be giving you the 2 metered dose inhalers with a spacer which Rachel has to take two times a day, 2 pumps and 6 breaths. Along with The nebulizer or bronchodilator and two emergency inhalers and the anti-inflammatory corticosteroid. I know it may seem like a lot but we don't really know Rachel's case and we want her to have the best chance to stay healthy. Soon enough you both may prefer her to use one method over another and we can drop one. It's all trial and error. If you have any more questions feel free to call Rachel's doctor for more info. And don't worry most kids grow out of asthma because their airways get bigger. Let's hope that Rachel is one of those kids."

Dr. Canton smiles and stands up.

"I wrote everything down and all of Rachel's stuff will be ready in about an hour for her release. Just know that asthma is a serious thing. So talk with your doctor frequently about any concerns and keep an asthma log of Rachel's symptoms. She is a charmer and she will be aright."

"Thank you so much." Shelby shakes the doctor's hands.

"Bye Rachel we loved having you here." Dr. Canton shakes the little girl's hands too. "Dr. Olsen wanted me to inform you that Rachel's cast appointment has been moved to Friday. She hopes to see you there this time. She's a good colleague from the pre med days and I know Rachel is in good hands."

They wave at the doctor and as she leaves Megan enters with an armful of snacks.

"Megan did you buy the whole vending machine?" Shelby asks as she looks over to see what her sister has bought.

'No I was thinking we'll be here for another hour and we might get hungry so I bought everything that looked good." Megan grabs a bag of M&amp;M'S and sits next to her sister on the hospital bed.

"So basically the whole vending machine?"

Megan stops and thinks for a second. Then she shrugs her shoulders. "Pretty much."

"You are a mess." Shelby laughs.

"But you all love me anyway." Megan says right before she tips the bag of chocolate candies into her mouth.

Shelby rolls her eyes.

She certainly hoped that Rachel didn't pick up Megan's love of candy.

* * *

"Okay little dude on the count of three we want you to open your eyes." Mary says as she leads Rachel into the living room. The whole family is sitting waiting for the little girl so they could show her the present they all came up with.

"Is it three yet?" Rachel asks as she lets herself be led into the living room.

"No you goof. I didn't even start counting."

Shelby laughs as she passes them to go and sit in a nearby Laz Boy chair.

"It's not funny Mommy." Rachel pouts. She is getting anxious and she just wants to see the surprise already.

Mary keeps leading the little girl until they reach the coffee table.

"Okay Rachel open your eyes in 1, 2 …"

But Rachel couldn't wait until 3.

She opened her eyes and was met with a Pink and black Doc McStuffins sled with a big red bow on it.

Rachel runs over to it with wide eyes.

"This mine?"

"Yes Rachel. Our late Christmas/ Hanukkah present to you." Ellie answers.

"Very late present." DJ comments.

"What do you say Rachel?" Shelby asks from her seat.

"Um thank you?" Rachel raises a brow at her mother in the exact fashion that Shelby would her.

Shelby nods and the whole family laughs.

Rachel picks the sled up and walks over to Shelby.

"Mommy take off." The little girl points to the red ribbon.

Shelby takes the ribbon off and turns the sled back to the little girl for inspections.

"What is it?" Rachel asks. Of course she loves it because it is Doc McStuffins but she has no clue what it actually is.

"It's a sled honey. We all have one and thought that maybe we could go sledding sometime. Would you like that?" Katherine asks from beside Rachel.

"Yes right now?" Rachel asks.

"No not right now, you still need your rest and dinner." Shelby takes the little girl into her arms

Rachel pouts.

"Don't pout. You don't want to have to go back to the hospital do you?"

"No." Rachel releases her pout. She slips out of Shelby's arms and onto the floor to play with her new sled.

"Hot cocoa and popcorn?' Mary asks as she stands up.

Everyone agrees.

'I'll help you." Shelby says noticing the signal that Mary gave her that says they need to talk.

Shelby follows her older sister into the kitchen.

They begin to get the popcorn maker and everything else ready.

Shelby grabs a few mugs out of the cabinet while Mary starts the popcorn.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Shelby asks.

"Harmon called earlier. They have to have Rachel's statement or the case gores off of what just Oscar and Megan says which could be enough but these 2 cases tie together. They are also announcing the chargers Friday along with it going Public. This case is crazy and shit is about to hit the fan. We need to prepare ourselves for a fight. Because that's what this is about to become." Mary tells her sister.

"I'm ready." Shelby says. "I'm so ready for all of this to be over."

"Good. Because the time has come and that little girl in there is going to have a hard time processing all of this. We need you and everyone else to be team players so we can put these bastards to jail." Mary says as she takes the kettle from the stove.

"I am and I know every one else is too." Shelby leans against the counter.

Let the trial begin.

* * *

Later on that night after everyone has had dinner and talked Rachel and Shelby take a bath.

Being held in your mother's arms surrounded by bubbles and warm water can soothe anyone.

As Rachel slashes the water around her rubber ducky she asks. "Mommy, me a lot of trouble?"

Shelby furrows her brows. Where was this coming from.

"No baby why would you think that."

Rachel shrugs her tiny shoulders

"You always cry cuz of me. Papa and Daddy always whoop me. So I a lot of trouble and they give me to you."

"No baby. I cry because sometimes that's what needs to happen. Crying is a sign of communication or sadness and sometimes happiness and relief. Your Papa and Daddy whooped you for reasons that we don't know yet. But baby girl I will never spank you to hurt you. You are not a lot of trouble. You are my girl and anything you need I have to handle it. You are a good little girl and I will tell you that everyday if I have to." Shelby tells the little girl.

"Mommy you never leave me?" Rachel pouts and looks into her mother's eyes with her big brown ones.

"Never baby. I will always be right here." Shelby says as she pulls Rachel a little tighter into her arms.

"Me sorry for making you scared." Rachel snuggles into her mother.

"I wasn't scared of you. I was afraid of what was happening. I couldn't survive losing you and the situation was frightening." Shelby kisses the top of Rachel's head.

"Okay Mommy." Rachel says as she picks up a cup from the counter of the tub. "You wash my hair now?"

"Of course tink." Shelby smiles. Rachel loves getting her hair played in and Shelby knows that the little girl will k.o. right after this bath.

Shelby picks up the shampoo and continues to bathe and take care of her little girl.

Shelby was made to be here for Rachel's road to recovery and that what she would be doing, helping the little girl.

She would always love her daughter and Rachel would always love her.

**A/N: So I was stuck big time with this chapter and I'm just stuck in the block known as writers. Review for me and keep this story going. I'm determined to finish the story before the end of maybe the summer but we'll see. **

**I've just become a big fan of Lost and it gave me ideas. **You have to review to keep me going and find out.****

**-LSAM**


	25. A Family Affair

Little Girl Lost

By: LockedSoulsAM

Summary: Every year on December 18th, Shelby Corcoran rides around aimlessly lost in thought, mourning the death of her baby girl. The little girl that three years ago she was supposed to give up for adoption. It hits midnight and Shelby runs into something she thought she lost forever.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and any of the characters. I do own this story line and the ideas and new characters that come with it. **

**A/N: So sorry for the lack of update this week but it is going to be like this for a while because my ancient laptop finally decided to be a butthole and die. I'm also not taking on my summer job as planned. By this Friday I will be flying to Texas to help out my sister with my nephew while she works. **

**Probably less updates than before because ill basically be his nanny. Hey I still get paid though so it's a plus. **

**So this chapter may or may not have a development in the plot. I'm borrowing a cousin's computer and my mind is everywhere but I hope you like it. It's also unrevised but if you see any mistakes just please ignore it. When I go back over the story I will revise everything and proofread in the future. Today is just not my day. **

**Your 24****th**** Chapter **

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

Chapter 25 A Family Affair

It's been a quiet morning for Shelby and Rachel so far.

It's Thursday and two days since Rachel has been released. The little girl has been resting easily and being waited on hand and foot.

Shelby has informed the little girl of the medicines she has to take and so far no complaints.

The spacer and inhaler is Rachel's favorite so far because she sees it as a game. The small liquid medicine she has to take isn't that bad so that's a plus too.

Now that the medicine taking is over for both Shelby and Rachel they are just cuddling in bed. In about a half hour everyone is having a family breakfast downstairs but per Rachel's request they are just chilling in their shared bedroom.

Rachel is happily nursing and snuggled into her mother's chest.

Shelby's milk has come in more in the past two days. Last night while Rachel was sleeping and Shelby was suffering insomnia, the mother was able to pump half bottles.

Rachel hasn't seen the bottles yet but the little girl is very happy that her mommy's milk has come in.

She wasn't really surprised since Shelby's breasts have been leaking for a while now.

Now Rachel was becoming even more attached to her mother's breast.

As Rachel nurses Shelby hums and runs her fingers through the small girls locks.

It's quiet other than that and they are content this way.

* * *

Family breakfast is just a nice time to sit and chat with family while pigging out.

Today is the last day that the Corcoran parents, along with Megan and Ellie, will be in Carmel. Tonight at 7 they will be taking their four hour drive back to Columbus. So today was going to be a fun family day.

Right now breakfast consisted of sausage, eggs, pancakes, waffles, bacon, grits and biscuits plus a side of orange juice.

Shelby was having a tough time right now because Rachel only has grits and a biscuit on her plate but she is refusing to even eat that. The toddler is in one of her moods today.

Shelby factors out that the little girl may be full from nursing but she knows that Rachel didn't drink enough to be full.

Everyone can see that Rachel and Shelby are having a hard time so they keep up the light conversation so as not to make a big deal out of it.

"C'mon Rachel you need to eat and you like this stuff. All of it except the pancakes. "Shelby tries to compromise with the girl. She knows getting Rachel to eat is a trick thing and she doesn't want to upset the girl as is.

They haven't yet figured out why Rachel doesn't like to eat or when she doesn't like to eat. It's still a mystery that they are clueless about. Shelby knew that the 3 year old was afraid of getting sick again but Shelby hasn't fed anything to the little girl straight out. She knew that Rachel's stomach was sensitive ad not used to all of the foods that are in the house.

"No mommy." Rachel says for the thousandth time. She uses her little fingers to push the small plate away. She looks over at DJ to see that the little boy is eating his food. He wasn't as messy as Rachel but he still had more food on the table than in his mouth.

Rachel didn't know why her mommy wanted her to eat so bad. She ate all of her food yesterday and the day before that. In Rachel's mind food should be saved and not wasted because who knew when they would eat next time. They ate a lot in this family and Rachel just wasn't used to it.

Of course Rachel didn't know how to say that to her momma. She was only 3 and could barely be understood as is. There was a few times where Rachel has noticed when she talks that everyone has a delayed response. She thinks it's because she is little. Her papa once told her that people don't listen to stupid babies like her.

But her mommy listens so she is ok with that.

"Rachel please just a little bit?" Shelby knows that she should be a little firmer with this but she just doesn't have the heart to force the little girl.

"No. No. No!" Rachel folds her arms and pouts. She doesn't want to eat this.

"Rachel pup why don't you listen to your Momma and eat?" Michael speaks up. "Not a lot just a little. That's all we want."

Everybody watches the emotions go over Rachel's face from frustration to anger and then defeat or submission.

Since Michael is a man Rachel listens to him more. She hasn't had very good experience with the man and she feels that if she doesn't listen something will happen. He is stronger and Rachel feels that assertiveness with him that she saw in her Papa. Though she doesn't feel as scared.

Rachel fights with Shelby because even though she knows the woman is her Momma she doesn't exactly know where Shelby stands. She tests her limits out of stubbornness and fear, if that made any sense. It certainly did in the toddler's head.

Rachel picks up her spoon and begins to sadly scoop some grits into her mouth.

After a while Shelby can see how the little girl is miserable so she gets an idea. She needs something as more an incentive for the little girl.

Shelby stands up and Rachel watches her Momma leave the room. She begins to get upset and thinks that her mother is angry with her.

As Rachel begins to get up and chase after Shelby, the woman comes back into the dining room with a blue Sippy cup in her hand.

Shelby sits back in her seat besides Rachel. She sets the Sippy cup down in front of Rachel's plate.

"Baby girl do you know what's in that cup?" Shelby leans down so her lips are close to Rachel's ear.

Rachel shakes her head. She is curious as to what is in there now.

"That's Momma's milk."

"I have some?" Rachel asks

"Baby the only way you can have some is if you eat some of your food. I'm not asking you to eat all of it just some." Shelby tells the girl. "If you don't eat, you can't have the milk. Understood?"

Shelby didn't really like how she had to do this but she needed Rachel to understand how important eating was.

Rachel weighs out the choices in her head. She looks into her mother's serious eyes. She knows what she has to do.

Everyone breathes out a little sigh of relief as Rachel begins to eat her food.

They go back to the conversations they were having previously.

Shelby begins to eat her own food and watches Rachel out of the corner of her eye.

She thinks the plan has worked until she hears an almost inaudible whimper come from beside her.

She looks down to see that Rachel is miserably scooping the food into her mouth and tears are running down her tan cheeks.

Shelby's heart breaks a little. She didn't think that the little girl would start crying.

In a flash she has a now loudly sobbing Rachel in one arm and the Sippy cup in the other.

She carries the crying toddler into Mary's office down the hall.

She quickly closes the door and sets Rachel on the couch for a second.

"No Mommy!" Rachel cries and clings onto her mother even more.

So Shelby sits the cup on the desk and sits. She pulls Rachel into her arms.

"It's okay Rachel." She tries to calm the little girl. She can feel Rachel's breaths becoming slightly hitched and she doesn't want the girl to go into full attack mode. That's how upset Rachel was.

Rachel continued to cry into her mother's neck as the woman rocked her.

Shelby couldn't understand the things that the little girl was mumbling into her neck until she sat Rachel

up.

"No Momma. Me sorry." Rachel repeated as her face became red. "No hit me Mommy. I go eat."

Rachel pleaded with her mother as she tries to bury herself deeper in the woman's arms.

"Rachel baby I need you to listen to Mommy for a second." Shelby tries to get to the girl over her loud sobs.

Rachel can't hear her though. Her cries have gone beyond loud.

It breaks Shelby's heart to know that the little girl is afraid that Shelby will hit her for not eating. That certainly wasn't something to get a spanking for but Shelby was thinking that Rachel meant something totally different.

Shelby sits the little girl up once more. She wipes the tears from Rachel's face.

She runs her fingers through the little girl's hair and pulls Rachel into her chest.

She hums some unknown tune in her head until she feels Rachel's breathing begin to even out.

The little girl still has a few hiccups but other than that she has calmed down.

When Shelby feels like Rachel is ready to listen she begins to speak.

"Rachel baby you are not in trouble at all. I will never ever hit you. I know somewhere in that little head of yours you know that I would never hit you to hurt you, ever! I just really need you to eat because you need to. You are really small Rachel and that is not a good thing. We all just want you to be big and healthy. That's all I want. I only need you to eat a little bit. My milk helps but you also need to eat big people food." Shelby continues. "Do you think you can do that?"

"Me not want that Mommy." Rachel pouts

Shelby narrows her eyes. "You don't want to eat that or you don't want to eat at all?"

This isn't the whole story with Rachel but if it gets the little girl to eat.

"Not want that Mommy." Rachel says. "I want something else."

Shelby stands up and sets the little girl onto her feet. She takes Rachel's tiny hand in hers.

"Something else like what? You go ahead and show me."

Rachel leads her mother into the kitchen.

Rachel uses all of her strength to open the fridge door.

"That!" Rachel points excitedly.

Shelby has to wonder how the small little girl even saw any of that up there.

It was an already made and in the pack PB&amp;J sandwich.

"This?" Shelby asks as she pulls the sandwich off the high shelf. Rachel nods her head and goes to open the bottom drawer.

She pulls out the bad of grapes and drops it on the floor because it is so heavy.

"Grapes too Mommy?" Rachel asks.

"Are you going to eat it all?" Shelby asks as she sets everything on top of the counter.

"Yes I eat it all." Rachel says.

Shelby continues to make Rachel a small plate of her own thought of breakfast.

The little girl watches her mother with careful eyes.

"Okay Rach are you ready to go back in there? We can eat in here if that makes you comfortable." Shelby holds onto Rachel's hands.

"In there." Rachel says quietly. She is a little embarrassed by her little 'tantrum' earlier. She now thought that her family would think she was a brat but she still wanted to sit with them.

Shelby leads her daughter back into the dining room where everyone is still eating and laughing.

"Hey Rachel's back!" Megan cheers.

"How you feeling toots?" Ellie asks.

Rachel climbs into her chair all by herself. Shelby sits down beside her and sets the new plate in front of her.

"She's good. But I think she is embarrassed a little." Shelby says.

Rachel begins to eat and ignores everyone else.

"That looks good what you got there. Can I have some?" Michael asks.

Rachel studies her granddaddy's face for a minute. She nods her head and Michael grabs a grape off of her plate.

He pops it into his mouth.

Rachel giggles.

"That's not how you eat it."

"Oh?" Michael raises his brow. "Is that so, well can you show me?"

Rachel picks up a grape and throws it into the air while trying to catch it in her mouth.

She misses though so she tries again. Pretty soon it becomes a match between Michael and Rachel.

Neither one wins and there are more grapes on the table than in their mouths.

But as everyone sees the little girl has eaten all of her food.

* * *

After breakfast Shelby grabbed a quick shower.

Rachel didn't want to be alone so she waited in the bedroom.

As Shelby comes out she is met with her daughter bouncing on the bed and dancing to some kind of Disney song.

"Okay you jumping bean." Shelby turns the TV down to a more quiet volume.

Rachel plops down on the bed and sits Indian style.

Rachel watches her mother while drinking from her second Sippy cup of the day.

She is really becoming obsessed with her mother's milk.

Shelby releases the white robe from her body. She continues to dry off and pick out her clothes for the day.

As Rachel drinks from the cup she asks. "Mommy where we going?"

"We are all going to the mall to do a little shopping and just have a little fun day with the family. Is that okay with you?" Shelby continues to put on her underwear.

"Yes." Rachel nods. She drinks a little more from the Sippy cup. "This is too good Mommy."

Shelby laughs out loud. "I'm glad you like it baby."

Rachel smiles up at her mom as Shelby gives her a kiss on the forehead.

"Rachel baby the mall can be a scary place." Shelby begins to brush her hair. "If it gets too scary then we can leave. Just tell me okay?"

"Okay Mommy." Rachel isn't really paying attention. She is too busy drinking her new favorite drink.

As soon as all of the family was ready they packed into two SUV's and headed to the mall.

* * *

Oakland Carmel Mall

It was a huge mall with tons of stores and places to eat and have fun.

The first place that they went to was the Apple Store. It's been two weeks and Shelby has yet to get a new phone. So today was the day.

Shelby decided on the new 5s along with a few phone cases and headphones.

Rachel was pretty excited about her mother's new phone. She was obsessed with the bird game and all she wanted to do was play it.

As they walked through the mall the little girl has been playing the game while seated in a stroller that they rented for her. She was guarding the phone with her life and she wasn't afraid of all of the people in the mall.

"Oh my god. We have to stop here guys." Megan says as they all walk pass a Dairy Queen.

"Oh no I haven't seen a Megan sugar rush in a while." Mary comments as she breezes past Shelby and into the line.

"Rachel what would you like?" Megan asks with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Um?" The little girl sits up in her stroller and tries to get a glance at what this store sells.

"Don't worry. I'll just get you a double chocolate chip." Megan makes eye contact with Shelby and then turns to run back into the line.

Shelby knew what her sister was up to. She was trying to see how hyper Rachel would get with all of that sugar. It could either make the girl a hyper 3 year-old or a very sick 3 year-old.

Megan comes back with two cups in her hand. She hands one to Rachel but Shelby intercepts and takes the cup back to the counter.

"Excuse me can I have a small cup please." Shelby asks.

After getting the cup she pours some of the milkshake/ice-cream into the small cup. She grabs a spoon and lid and hands it to Rachel.

She eats some of the milkshake as everyone continues to walk around.

She watches Rachel out of the corner of her eye as Ellie pushes her.

This should be an interesting day.

* * *

After a bit of shopping everyone decides to grab lunch at McDonalds.

They are still inside of the giant mall and no one is close to leaving yet.

They have just come from shopping at a shoe store. Everyone has shoes but Rachel won out by getting 3 new pairs, all from her grandparents of course.

Shelby can't say no when the grandparents are buying.

Now that they are inside of McDonald's Shelby watches Rachel closely.

Rachel hasn't been inside of the restaurant since the attempted kidnapping a few weeks ago.

But the little girl seems unfazed as everyone pulls several tables together and they all begin to eta their fatty foods. Of course Rachel and DJ get happy meals.

"So how is everyone feeling so far?" Katherine asks as she eats her filet-o-fish.

"Good." Was the chorus that came from all of her children. Everyone was too busy eating their food.

"Maybe in a while everyone could come out and we could all go sledding. On German Hill." Michael suggested.

"That sounds good. Pick a time and date and we will all make a trip up there. With the trial and everything coming soon we all need a little break." Shelby says.

"Yeah. I'm in." Ellie agreed.

"Mommy can we go and play inside of the playscape?" DJ whispers to Mary.

"Yes go ahead." Mary says as she helps the little boy out of his chair and fixes his clothes.

"Rachel do you want to go?" DJ comes around the table and stands in front of his little cousin.

"Yes I go." Rachel climbs out of her chair. She looks across the glass and back at Shelby. "Momma can you go in with me?"

"Sure. " Shelby wipes her mouth and follows the little girl and her nephew into the playscape.

DJ immediately takes off his shoes and runs into the playscape where a couple of other kids already are.

Shelby helps Rachel take off her snow boots and then takes off her own shoes.

She wraps her hair into a ponytail and then Rachel's.

She leads the little girl into the small steps of the playscape. Shelby sighs. She hasn't been in this thing since she was like 8.

She crawls and Rachel holds onto her hands a little more.

As they reach the top Shelby pulls her phone out of her back pocket.

"Okay Rachel we have to find the slide." Shelby turns her phone on video.

"Where?" Rachel asks as she crawls and turns everywhere.

They reach the slide but Rachel is afraid to go down. To the little girl it's a giant dark tunnel of death.

"C'mon Rachel." Shelby says as she sits the little girl in her lap to prepare them to slide down.

As they begin to slide Shelby positions the camera so that it captures Rachel's reaction.

As they begin to slide all you can hear are Rachel's giggles until they reach the bottom.

Rachel jumps out of her mother's lap and begins to bounce in the air.

"Again!Again!" She chants.

So that's what they do for the next few hours.

* * *

"Momma! Can I have this?" Rachel yells really loud as she runs ahead of her family and into a nearby toy store.

Mary, Ellie and Megan all snicker while Shelby shoots them death glares.

It seems that the sugar has set in and Rachel has been bouncing off the whiles ever since. Her yelling is louder than ever and she has been running around the halls of the mall since they left McDonalds.

Shelby follows the little girl into the store.

It seems that Rachel has already grabbed a few toys and is up at the checkout counter.

"Momma you have to pay for this." Rachel pouts. She attempts to jump up and put the toys on the counter.

"Rachel you already have enough toys and I didn't bring any more money along with me." Shelby says.

"Nonsense we'll pay for it." Katherine appears beside her daughter. "She has all of her toys in the storage and we don't want her getting bored while she is at Mary's."

"Let us buy her something." Michael takes the toys away from Rachel and begins to pay. "Hey DJ go ahead and get something too.

This causes the two kids to go into frenzy around the toy store.

Of course Mary steps in and tells them when it is enough.

They walk out with 5 toys each and those toys weren't cheap.

But Shelby realizes when the Grandparents say yes you can't say no.

* * *

After they take all of the stuff to the car DJ is the one to point out that Jeepers is right across the street.

The small party place that rivals Chuck E. Cheese's is not something you pass up.

So everyone makes their little trek over to the place.

After eating pizza and cotton candy, much to Shelby's annoyance, they all go on to have contest with the games.

Shelby and Megan go against Mary and Ellie in water target game. While David takes the kids for a Mini train ride.

"Whatever group wins a free shopping spree to bath and body works and Victoria's secret." Michael says as he steps up to the girls.

"How about we make this a little harder than that for them, Michael?" Katherine sips from the iced tea inside of her cup.

"What like a full obstacle course?" Mary asks as she leans against the machine.

"Something like that." Michael says.

"Okay I'm in."Shelby says.

"Let's do this." Megan chimes in.

They go from Machine to machine all the while making it friendly family competition.

But in the end Megan and Shelby win.

"Did we win? Did we win?" Shelby chants and she does circles around Mary and Ellie.

"You both cheated." Mary glares at her sister.

"Oh no no honey. You both lost. That last point went in which makes us the winner." Shelby high- fived Megan.

"It looks like you're the winners and you win a free shopping spree. We will get you your prizes later on tonight." Michael says as he shakes Shelby and Megan's hands as though they are on an actual game show.

Shelby high fives Megan again.

"Mommy?" Shelby hears the voice of the little girl behind her.

As Shelby turns around she is met with the very stick and pink face of a messy 3 year old.

"Rachel? Who gave you cotton candy?" Shelby asks as she scoops the little girl up.

"I don't know but Mommy I wet." Rachel says as she lays her head on Shelby's shoulder.

"Okay I'm going to get you all cleaned up." Shelby says as she carries the little girl into the bathroom.

When Shelby is done changing the girl she begins to wipe her face and hands free of the mess.

"Was it good?" Shelby asks as she washes each of Rachel's hand, noticing that a little is stuck to her cast.

"Very good Momma." Rachel smiles.

"Are you having fun?" Shelby throws the wipes away.

She uses a new one to wipe Rachel's face.

"Yep." Rachel says through the wipes as Shelby goes over her mouth.

"That's good. You know in a few hours we have to say bye to Nana and Granddaddy and your Aunties right?" Shelby washes her own hands and helps Rachel down from the changing table.

"Me not want them to leave. Me want them to stay here." Rachel pouts.

"I know baby but they have to go home. They don't live with Auntie Mary but they will be back soon." Shelby says as she leads the little girl out of the bathroom.

"Momma can we go on that." Rachel points across the room at the highlight of jeepers.

It's the mini green roller coaster in the shape of the dragon made just for the place.

"You really want to?"

Rachel nods.

So that's what they do for the next few hours.

* * *

Now everyone is outside of Mary's house saying their goodbyes to the parents.

In the backseat of Mary's SUV DJ is sleeping.

A tired Rachel is close to sleep in her mother's arms. She is fighting her sleep so that she can get a chance to say bye to some of her family.

"Bye Rachie. Be a good girl for your momma." Ellie ruffles the little girl.

"See you later Rachel." Both her grandparents kiss her on the forehead and then Shelby.

Last but not least to say goodbye is Megan.

She takes Rachel out of Shelby's arms and gives her a tight hug.

"See you later baby girl. I'll be back before you know it." Megan kisses the top of Rachel's head.

"No don't leave me." Tears begin to fall from the 3 year olds eyes.

This makes the situation so much harder for everyone around them.

"I'll be back Rachel I promise. I'll even bring you back some play doh. Does that sound okay?" Megan wipes the tears from Rachel's eyes.

Rachel nods her head and reaches for Shelby. The mother takes her daughter back into her arms and kisses Megan on the cheek.

Megan begins to say goodbye to Mary. They hug and Megan leans back a little.

"Hey little sis." Mary begins.

Megan looks up into her sisters eyes.

"Don't run this time." Mary whispers out. "We are all here for you and we made progress. I'd like to keep going."

Megan just nods; she is too full of emotion to speak. They all hug one more time and before they know it their family is backing out of the driveway.

As they drive down the street Rachel waves and buries her head into Shelby's neck. She didn't want her family to leave.

She was afraid they were going to leave and never come back. But she just cries softly and tiredly into Shelby's neck.

"It's okay baby they will be back soon." Shelby kisses the top of the little girl's head.

"Tommorow?" Rachel sobs.

"No not tomorrow but soon." Shelby says. She carries Rachel up the walkway and into the house.

Their family would be back sooner than Rachel knew but for now they had other things to worry about. Starting tomorrow.

**A/N: How was this chapter? I still have major writer's block and the chapter is not how I planned for it to be but I had to get something out. Now how do I pack for a whole summer? This is going to be hard but I'll figure it out. Now I have to inform my boss that I cannot work. Bummer. **

**But hey maybe my nephew will give me new ideas for Rachel. **

**Review and I'll see you all soon. **

**-LSAM**


	26. Where the Soldiers Lie

Little Girl Lost

By: LockedSoulsAM

Summary: Every year on December 18, Shelby Corcoran rides around aimlessly lost in thought, mourning the death of her baby girl. The little girl that three years ago she was supposed to give up for adoption. It hits midnight and Shelby runs into something she thought she lost forever.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and any of the characters. I do own this story line and the ideas and new characters that come with it. **

**A/N: Hi Guys! It has been too long since I last updated. My time in Texas so far is sure a story for the birds. I've kind of reverted back to someone inside of me who I thought was gone, and I'm struggling to be me right now. I did miss little Rachie though and I thought writing for a while would get me out of this funk. I am somewhat lost though so bare with me. I kind of had to improvise on what the charges are for Hiram and Leroy so please do not hold it against **

**Me. **

**A trigger warning may be needed for this chapter so here it is. . I also did not go into detail on Rachel's statement because we already know what happened. **

**Chapter 26 (I've lost count)**

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

Chapter 26 Where the soldiers lie

"Hi Rachel. How are you today?" Rachel watched and held onto Lucy a little tighter, as a small Asian man sat across from her.

Her Mommy had informed her this morning that today was the day she would have to tell this nice man what happened when she and Auntie Maggie were with Daniel.

Shelby also told Rachel that she would be watching behind the mirror and if Rachel began to get scared, all she had to do was call for her.

Rachel took this to heart and she felt safer knowing that her Mommy was watching.

Rachel gave a little wave and snuggled her face into Lucy's neck.

"Rachel I'm Dr. Chow. Do you understand why I am here?" The man asked her.

"Yes." Rachel spoke "Mommy says Me have to talk to you."

"That's right Rachel but do you know what you have to talk to me about?"

Rachel shivered and nodded a little.

"Well Rachel before we talk about that I want to have a little warm up. Would that be okay?" Dr. Chow smiled and pulled a tray of small cookies and a glass of milk to sit between them.

"Yes." Rachel nodded. "That's Momma's milk?"

Ever since Shelby's milk supply began to grow and come in more and more Rachel refused to drink anything else. Either from a Sippy cup and or straight from the source.

"No it's not your mother's milk Rachel but do you think you can try it out just for me?" Dr. Chow picked up the small cup and scooted it in front of Rachel.

Rachel thought for a second.

She didn't take the milk but she picked up a few cookies. She laid them in a row and counted how many there were.

"1…2 and 3." Rachel smiled.

"That's good Rachel. You have 3 cookies." Dr. Chow smiled. He knew it was important to praise a child and make them feel comfortable.

"I eat them?" Rachel asked. Rachel didn't know this man and she wanted to make sure.

"Yes Rachel you can eat them and while you eat them do you think you can draw me a picture?" Dr. Chow asked.

"No you have to ask Momma and me eat them." Rachel told the man as he handed her a paper with crayons.

She was instructing the man to ask her mother before giving her the cookies.

"Okay Rachel I will ask your mother while you draw me the picture is that a deal?" Dr. Chow began to stand up and leave the room. He glanced back at Rachel to see if the little girl was following directions.

As he stepped out, he was met with Officer Finley and Shelby.

"She's doing fine. I want to let her continue with her picture and then get into the questions. The questions will not be anything that she cannot handle on her own. At any time, she does not feel safe or anything of that nature, Ms. Corcoran you are welcome to come in. I really think that Rachel will be able to get through this quickly." Dr. Chow began.

Shelby nodded not taking her eyes off Rachel for a second.

5 minutes later and Dr. Chow came back into the room to see Rachel had finished her paper and cookies.

He sat down and looked at Rachel.

"Can I see?"

Rachel pushed the paper towards him and continued to eat her last cookie.

Dr. Chow looked at the picture. It had different sorts of colors and scribbles. Then there were three stick figures in what seemed like a car or as close as you can get to those things with a 3 year old.

"Rachel, can you tell me what's happening in this picture?"

"We all were going to a food place." Rachel spoke.

"Who is we, Rachel?"

"Me and Aunt Maggie and the mean man Daniel." Rachel frowned.

"That's who's in your picture? Why do you call him a mean man?"Dr. Chow looked down at the picture again.

"He was mean to me and Auntie Maggie. He shot Auntie Maggie with a gun." Rachel says.

Dr. Chow makes sure that the tape recorder is on.

"When was this Rachel can you tell me?"

"Yesterday." Rachel answered. 3 year olds did not really know periods that well of course.

"Can you tell me what it looked like outside?"

"Um it was a lot of the white stuff, mommy calls it snow." Rachel tried to remember. "They fighting and I just want mommy. But he wouldn't take me to my Momma."

"Okay Rachel do you remember what they were fighting about?"

Rachel shakes her head. She really doesn't remember.

She looks down at her Lucy and then looks into the mirror. She can't see her mother but she knows Shelby is there.

It is as if her brain has blocked some of that day out.

"Me not remember." Rachel frowns. She really wished she did.

Dr. Chow tries to steer the direction to an easier question that Rachel can answer.

* * *

"Momma we having lunch and then what?" Rachel asks as Shelby picks her up from her car seat.

"After lunch I and you can cuddle until you fall asleep. Would you like that?"

Shelby says as she closes the car door and begins up the walkway.

Juggling Rachel and a diaper bag and her purse has become an easy task for her. She has gotten used to it. This has become so familiar to her and she does not take having her little girl with her for granted.

Rachel gave a small smile and laid her head onto Shelby's shoulder. She liked the sound of that since naptime cuddles usually consisted of her Mommy singing and nursing her until she fell asleep.

Shelby struggles though when she has to reach into her purse for the house keys.

Rachel silently watches from her mother's hip in amusement.

Finally, though when Shelby gets the keys and attempts to put the key inside of the latch, Mary opens the door.

"Hey sis how was it?" Mary asks as she takes Shelby's purse and Rachel's diaper bag.

"It was fine. Rachel did so well and she answered everything the best that she could."Shelby lays a kiss on Rachel's cheek. "Now I think she deserves a good lunch and needs a good nap."

"Well I made sandwiches and tomato soup. I don't know if she will like it but she can try." Mary says as she walks into the kitchen.

Shelby sits Rachel on the table next to the front door and begins to undress the little girl from her winter clothes. "Does that sound good baby? You don't have to eat the tomato soup if you don't want to but can we try a sandwich."

Rachel nodded. She was a little hungry and tired and she did not feel like resisting today.

Shelby takes the little girl into her arms again and continues on to the kitchen.

"Well I know the announcement is supposed to come out around 6:30 tonight and Charlie Harmon should be calling us later on today." Mary says as she takes out two plates and two bowls for Rachel and Shelby. "David took DJ to some sort of arcade today for a few hours. They will probably be back before you guys wake up. "

Shelby sits Rachel on a stool and then sits beside her. She takes Rachel's food first and cuts the small sandwich into four squares, which they recently have learned that Rachel likes.

"You can dip your sandwich into the tomato soup." Shelby demonstrates with her own sandwich.

Rachel watches her mother. The toddler sits up and smells the tomato soup inside of her princess bowl. It smells funny but she thinks it's supposed to be that way.

She picks up a corner of her sandwich with tiny tan fingers and dips it inside of the soup. Of course, all of her fingers go inside with the sandwich and when she pulls, it out she is left with a soggy sandwich.

Shelby and Mary laugh but Rachel doesn't care. She continues to eat her sandwich.

"Is it good Rachel?" Mary passes Shelby a towel to wipe the little girl's face.

"I like it." Rachel says. She attempts to dunk another corner of her sandwich, but is intercepted by her mother's much larger hands.

"Oh no." Shelby says. She helps Rachel take her shirt off and Rachel continues to eat with her pale pink undershirt on.

"I like it too Rachel." Mary winks at the little girl.

The blonde-haired woman continues to pour herself some apple juice. "Do you guys want anything to drink?"

"Water and you Rachel?" Shelby asks.

Mary picks up a water bottle from the fridge. She slides it to Shelby.

"I want Momma's milk." Rachel says.

"I didn't pump anything from last night but do you think you can survive 15 minutes?"Shelby says as she continues to eat her own sandwich. "Until then would you like some water?"

She hands the open water to Rachel. The sisters both watch in amazement and amusement as Rachel practically guzzles down half of the bottle and not even stopping for a breath.

More than half the bottle is gone before Shelby takes it from the little girl.

"Someone was really thirsty."

Now Shelby was thinking that they definitely needed to get Rachel to drink more water. Dehydration was not something they wanted or needed right now with everything going on. Her immune system was practically nonexistent and there is no telling what Rachel could catch.

Shelby would make sure to watch out for everything from now on. Keeping a closer eye on how Rachel ate so she could find the underlying cause of Rachel's food issue.

Rachel takes a much-needed breath and nods enthusiastically. She reaches across the counter and eats another sandwich corner.

"Mommy me done now." Rachel pushes the plate away. She has managed to eat the whole sandwich.

"You did so good baby and you ate all of your food." Shelby praises her daughter as she wipes the little girls face free of any food.

"Now I'll see you both a little later. I have to go into work because of another case I'm working on. Maria says it's something about an emergency that I just have to come in for." Mary rolled her eyes.

She walked around the counter to give Shelby and Rachel each a kiss on their foreheads.

"Bye Auntie Mary. See you later." Rachel waved.

Mary yelled her goodbye back as she walked out of the front door.

"Well it's just me and you kid." Shelby says as Rachel looks up into her mother's eyes. "What do you say we head upstairs and take our little nap."

Shelby says it as more of a statement than a question.

She stands up and clears the counter of any dishes

Rachel watches her the whole time and when Shelby comes back around the counter, the little girl signals for her mother to pick her up.

Shelby makes a short stop at the front door to make sure it's locked. She also has to grab Lucy and her phone.

* * *

"Mommy me get this off today?" Rachel asks as she points to her cast. They are now getting into bed and Rachel has assumed the familiar position of being in her mother's arms.

"Yes right after we take our nap we will be going to Dr. Olsen's to take the cast off." Shelby says. She pulls the covers over the two of them and cradles Rachel in her arms.

"Gonna hurt?" Rachel asks as she pulls her mother's hands in front of her. She continues to play with Shelby's ring on her left hand.

"No baby it doesn't hurt at all. They will be using special tools that won't even touch you. Plus I'll be there the whole time." Shelby lifts Rachel up so that she can take off her own shirt.

"Now no more talking, its nap time, and I know that you are fighting your sleep." Shelby turns Rachel into her arms.

Rachel takes it upon herself to remove Shelby's left bra cup.

The toddler rubs tiny hands over the breast. She latches on in a second and begins to suckle her favorite drink of all.

Shelby rocks the little girl in her arms and hums what Rachel has declared as the 'naptime song'.

Rachel suckles and continues to rub her small hand over the top of Shelby's breast. She continues north until her hand is on Shelby's cheek.

She rubs that and then trails her index finger over Shelby's lips. Shelby pretends to bite the finger.

"I love you a lot but those tiny fingers do not go in my mouth."

Rachel gives a sleepy smile around the nipple.

Shelby has to stop for a second to look into Rachel's chocolate eyes; its times like this where she catches a glimpse of what baby Rachel looked like. Sometimes Shelby lets herself get sad and think what if, but she cannot dwell on that. She has Rachel now and she has to live in the moment before it is gone too soon.

"Mommy loves you so much baby girl." Shelby whispers as she brushes Rachel's long brown locks to the side.

Shelby traces her thumb against Rachel's small cheek. The little girl's eyes flutter but Rachel does not take her eyes off Shelby.

"Sleep now baby girl. I'll be here when you wake up."Shelby says as she continues to hum the song.

Rachel's eyes stay open for a second more. They flutter again and this time they stay closed. Shelby listens and feels Rachel's breathing even out. The little girl still has her mother's breast in her mouth and Shelby knows that if she pulls away now the little girl will wake up.

Therefore, Shelby simply leans down into the bed more and pulls the covers tighter against them. She keeps humming and begins to run her right hand over Rachel's hair.

Soon enough Shelby's humming stops and she falls asleep too.

The seemingly hard part of their day was over and now they had a few more bumps in the road that they surely could get over.

* * *

"Shelby are you guys awake?" Mary asks as she comes into the room to see that Shelby has just finished changing Rachel's diaper.

She has Rachel's winter clothes. She sets them beside the little girl on the bed.

"Yeah we kind of overslept and I had to call Dr. Olsen and tell her we were going to be running a little late." Shelby says as she helps Rachel with her winter boots and coat.

"Before you go I came up warn you." Mary says.

"About what?" Shelby stops midzip and turns to her sister.

"The charges were announced earlier than expected. Your name has been revealed but not Rachel's since she is a minor. We have about an hour before the press realizes that you still stay here. I think this is the most news Ohio has seen in a while. That officer Finley person is waiting outside to escort you to the doctor's appointment. He'll be escorting you for the rest of the weekend at least."

Shelby continues to zip up Rachel's black boot. She sits on the bed and takes a deep breath. A sudden thought goes to her head.

"You don't think this will go national do you?"

Mary has to take a second to think.

"There is a possibility. I mean it has only been two and a half weeks since the attack. I'm partly surprised that they left you alone for this long but since Lindsay Lohan went back into rehab they are all over that."

"It's ridiculous in my opinion." Shelby helps Rachel with her coat.

"I know what you mean." Mary sits on the bed. "These Disney stars are really going downhill."

Shelby reaches across Rachel and lightly pinches her sister.

"I meant this situation you…."

"Ouch!"Mary holds her arm. "That's sister abuse. You're lucky I won't stoop so low in front of your daughter."

"I'm saying Mary. I was only on Broadway for one year and doing the shower for almost two. I don't think that many people would remember me." Shelby stands up and grabs her coat from a nearby chair.

"But Shelby we all saw the show when you were on it. You did amazing and you were unforgettable nobody forgets that Tony nomination. Even if you seemed to have forgotten." Mary helps Rachel puts on her scarf and gloves.

The little girl is still somewhat tired so she hasn't really spoken since she woke up.

"I didn't forget. I remember it well because right after I got the news I began to have the worst cramps of my life." Shelby says. "I also remember being rushed to the hospital and being told that I had cancer. Therefore, I think I had things that were more important to remember that night."

"I get it but they don't. But we'll talk more when you come back." Mary says.

She carries Rachel and they follow Shelby downstairs and to the front door.

There they see that Finley is stepping out of his car to open the backseat.

"See you in a bit." Mary hands Rachel to Shelby.

The little girl sleepily lays her head on Shelby's shoulder.

Finely comes up to the porch and takes Shelby's purse and Rachel's diaper bag.

They get inside of the car and begin to drive.

"I'm sorry that we have to keep meeting under these circumstances. It sucks but I'm happy to be of service to you and little Rachel."

"I feel the same. Thanks for saving me…you know back then." Shelby doesn't really want to say it. She relieves that night almost daily in her head. She has somehow pushed it back knowing that she has to take care of Rachel first.

"Don't mention it." Finley understands how Shelby feels.

Shelby gives him a small smile and looks out the window. She knows that eventually she is going to have to deal with her own demons inside. She hoped it would be later though. She did not know how many things they could juggle until a breaking point.

* * *

"Okay now we washed her arm with a light no scented soap and moisturizer. It will be sore for a few days and that is okay as long as Rachel does not over use it in any way. We still have to get the hand back to normal function and that is why we have appointed her to a light physical therapy every week. It will not be anything too harsh or painful for her. The arm is weak and smaller than her other arm but with due time everything will be back to normal. "Dr. Olsen explains.

Rachel is expecting her arm, which she has not seen in almost 10 weeks without the cast.

"It may have a slight smell that will go away with a few washes. All of the care information for Rachel's arm will be at the front desk for you. We are just waiting for her x-ray to come back to confirm that her arm has healed. While you wait are there any questions or concerns that you have?"

Shelby shook her head. "No I think you pretty much went over everything." Shelby takes Rachel's arm in her hand gently.

"I will be right back with the results and then you two are set to go."

Shelby gives Dr. Olsen a small nod of acknowledgement.

"Are you happy that your cast is gone? No more hitting yourself in the head with it."

"Momma look." Rachel points to how hairy her arm is. "A lot hair."

"I know we'll have to shave it during bath time." Shelby sees exactly what Rachel is talking about.

Rachel attempts to pull some of the hair with her tiny fingers.

Her arm is still a little sensitive so she the touch is foreign to her tender skin.

15 minutes later Dr. Olsen came back with the results. Rachel's arm has healed nicely and a few moments later, they are out the door.

* * *

Once inside of Finley's car and back on the road to home Rachel plays Flappy Bird on her mother's phone. She gets frustrated because the stupid bird is not flying past the pipes.

Shelby has been listening to the radio for the last few minutes distractedly. Shelby does not care for the many commercials that are on. However, as the commercials go off something catches her attention.

"_Now we just got the news of some sort of huge trial coming up. Okay for those of you that remember a few weeks ago Ohio's own celebrity Shelby Corcoran was attacked in her Carmel apartment. But the story runs deeper than that. _

_Now Shelby has been a celebrity in her own right since her debut on Broadway almost what a year and a half ago?" The announcer speaks. "She was doing really good on her show that has become a hit the show was called Rent. Now what we did not know was that Shelby had a daughter who she gave up for adoption. Shelby thought she was giving her child to a happy family but apparently, the home was very less than happy. Details in 10 after the top 2 songs. Here's Rihanna 'Diamonds' "_

Finley turns the radio off with a press of his fingers,

"I'm really sorry Shelby I didn't know that they would be..."

"No its fine. We both didn't know. I knew at some point they were going to be talking about it. I just wasn't prepared."Shelby raises a hand.

Finley looks through his mirror into the backseat.

"Hey if you ever need to talk I'm here. I know you don't know me but sometimes it helps to talk to a complete stranger." Finley offers.

"Thanks and you're not a complete stranger." Shelby jokes.

They both share a small laugh.

Maybe it was time for Shelby to spills all of herself to a complete stranger.

Maybe.

* * *

"_From what I know Hiram is being charged with Kidnapping of a Minor, Sexual abuse of a child, Negligence and Physical abuse of a minor, and fraud along with a couple others. The least this guy is going to get is 30 years. "Harmon explains. _

"Life will be better." Shelby mutters.

"We're working on it sis." Mary tells her.

"_For Leroy we have physical and negligence along with possible sexual abuse charges, kidnapping of a minor and fraud along with aiding and abetting a kidnapping and also being an accessory after the fact. Easily 20-40 years."_

"_Next we have Daniel Smith. He has one count of Attempted Kidnapping, being an accessory to Rachel's kidnapping and for his mother Jacquelyn Smith-Burgess we are trying to figure out that one. We still are trying to figure out what she has done and if she had part in this."_

Shelby thinks back to the dream she had last week. Jacquelyn sure was a part in that. But what could her dream be telling her, certainly not something a judge would take into account.

Shelby sat on the edge of Mary's desk.

* * *

"Do you want to play Hide and Seek Rachel?" DJ asks as he and Rachel play with blocks in the living room.

"Me not know what that is. How we play?" Rachel asks as she looks up at DJ.

The little boy sets his blocks down.

"It's when the person that is 'it' has to count and then you hide and I count to 20 and I have to find you." DJ explains to his little cousin.

"Okay we can play." Rachel didn't know what to think of this game but she wanted to play with her cousin and she didn't want him to be angry with her if she didn't play.

"I'll be it and you go hide anywhere you are. You can't come out until I find you." DJ says. "Go ahead and find a good hiding spot."

Rachel thinks for a second. She decides where she wants to hide.

"1…2…3!" DJ yells out to make sure that Rachel can hear how much time she has.

Rachel quickly runs to the basement door. She turns it with both hands and runs down the steps.

The lights in the basement are motion censored so as soon as Rachel steps into the playroom she isn't surrounded by darkness.

But she knows that its way too easy and DJ will know where to find her.

So she runs into a room that is at the other end of the basement, the furnace room. It is dark in here but Rachel cracks the door anyway. The lights in the playroom go off.

Rachel finds the perfect hiding spot in between a couple of boxes.

She curls into herself and waits. DJ really will not be finding her.

There was one thing about Rachel he didn't know. She was good at hiding.

* * *

"20!" DJ yelled as he finished counting. Of course he didn't count properly to 20. He skipped a few numbers that he didn't know but there was no one here to call him out on it.

He searched several rooms all around the house.

There were some rooms he knew that Rachel would not go into.

DJ made his one into the kitchen and searched all of the cabinets and even the pantry and laundry room but Rachel wasn't in any of those.

All of a sudden he heard a bunch of noises coming from outside.

He climbed into one of the chairs seats at the breakfast nook and looked out the window.

Despite all of the snow, he could see all of the people from the news. They were here again but he wondered what for this time.

* * *

Back in the basement, Rachel was still in her hiding spot. She has not moved and she is still waiting for DJ to find her.

She peeks out of the door and find that the basement lights have come on again and someone has stepped into the playroom. It's a man.

Rachel cant see him very well but he scares her.

She holds her breath and scoots back into her hiding spot between the boxes.

She curls into a upward ball with her knees to her chest. She listens as the footsteps get closer and stop right in front of the door.

The door closes and Rachel jumps, she whimpers and is instantly frozen in her spot.

In the back of her mind, she can hear that the footsteps have went away but she is stuck. She puts her hands over her ears and squeezes her eyes closed tight. She wants her Momma. But there is no way that her mother could know where she is.

* * *

"_Rachel…Rachel." A man's soft voice calls to her. _

_He clicks against the cage to wake her. _

_Rachel opens her eyes. She cant speak though. Her throat is too dry to the point where it hurts. _

_Its dark in this room and the only light is coming from the door. _

"_Rachel I brought you some food but I need for you to be quiet." Rachel looks up. She can feel the dog collar around her neck, it is tight, and it's itchy. But her body aches too much and she was in too much pain right now. _

_It's her daddy Leroy she realizes. _

_She shuffles into the back of the dog cage despite being in so much pain. The cage is big but Rachel is still a human being that shouldn't be inside this cage. _

_Her shuffling makes a little noise against the dirty and shredded newspapers at the bottom of the cage. _

_Leroy grabs a set of keys from his pockets and unlocks the cage. _

_When he opens it, Rachel curls into herself and shies away from him. She doesn't know what she has to do for the food. _

_Leroy scrunches his nose at the stench that is coming from the little girl. He believes she hasn't bathed in days and the way her diaper is hanging means she hasn't been changed either. _

_But he wasn't down here for that. He had to feed Rachel because if he didn't no one would, certainly like Hiram. There were many things that happened in their house but he certainly didn't want Rachel's death to be on his head. _

_He grabbed the dog bowl from beside Rachel and began to take a few hotdogs from his bag that he set at his feet before waking Rachel. _

_The light in the room allowed him to see the little girl's face. _

_The small girl's cheeks along with her chest were somewhat sunken in and she was pale from the lack of sun. Leroy could see that she was dehydrated and her hair was dirtier than anything than he had ever seen. Rachel was naked except for the dirty and droopy diaper on her bottom. _

_Rachel has been locked in this cage for 5 days now. _

_Not one of the longest times but Leroy would say it was well deserved. _

_Rachel had wet herself because Hiram decided it was time for her to stop wearing diapers. The man had declared he was done wasting his money on the much-needed items. _

_Rachel had only just turned 2 and Leroy knew that It would take some time for the toddler to understand the concept of potty training. But neither one of them were patient men and when Rachel had wet the bed Hiram gave her a nice beating with his new paddle he bought. _

_Leroy felt sympathetic to Rachel for all of 5 seconds. _

_He had grown to hate the little girl for reasons that were unknown to the toddler. _

_All she wanted was for her daddies to love her. _

_Rachel watches her father with dull eyes. There is no light there that a 2 year old should have. _

_They've treated her like an animal for as long as the 2 year old can remember. _

_Leroy breaks the hot dogs up and places them into her bowl. _

_He also takes a water bottle from the bag and pours it inside of her second bowl. _

"_What are you doing?" Leroy freezes when he hears the voice behind him._

_Leroy can see Rachel scoot even farther back at the sight of Hiram. _

_Leroy turns around and stands up._

_Hiram is angrily standing in the doorway. _

"_Hiram…I was, I was just..."_

_Hiram interrupts though. He grabs Leroy's forearm and slams him against the wall. "You were just helping that little bitch out. You try to help her every time and I let you. She is ungrateful for the things we have given her and she never learns. She is an animal and she deserves to be treated like one. "_

_Leroy drops the water bottle and puts his hands up in surrender. _

"_I was just trying to feed her. We both know that we can't let her die."_

_This seems to calm Hiram a little. He lets go of Leroy's arm. _

"_Do it quickly the smell down here is horrible and she needs to be alone to think about what she has done."_

_Leroy takes a deep breath and picks the water bottle up again. _

_He continues to pick up the fallen hotdogs and he quickly sets them inside of the cage. He closes it and locks it. _

_He takes one last look at Rachel and goes to stand back beside his husband. _

"_Well eat." Hiram yells to Rachel and making the little girl jump again. But she doesn't move. So he comes to stand in front of the cage and he kicks it causing her to flinch. "See what I told you. She is stupid and ungrateful."_

_Hiram and Leroy leave the room. Hiram slams the door and locks it, leaving Rachel alone again. _

* * *

"DJ what are you doing sweetie?" Mary asks as her and Shelby comes into the kitchen.

DJ turns back to his mom and Aunt and says. "Nothing." And turns back to the window.

Mary laughs and comes to stand behind her son. "That usually means you are doing something bud."

Mary looks out of the window.

"Well looks like your little crew is here. At least they gave us 3 hours."

Shelby rushes over to look out of the window.

She rolls her eyes and steps away from the window.

"Hey where's Rachel?"

She looks around the kitchen.

"Um I don't know." DJ says. "We were playing hide and seek but she hasn't come out yet. I yelled olly olly oxen free 3 times."

"Buddy I think Rachel should be playing those games yet. They might scare her." Shelby says to her nephew.

"Either that or she is a pro at it." Mary comments.

"Rachel!" Shelby yells. She exits the kitchen to see that the back door is open.

"Guys why is this door open? DJ you didn't open it did you?"

Mary and DJ appear behind Shelby.

The little boy shakes his head.

Shelby steps into the backyard. She did not think that Rachel would go outside alone. But why the door was open was a mystery.

As she comes back in and attempts to close the door, David steps in.

"Hey I was just In the garage and I noticed that all of those news guys were outside." He says.

Shelby closes the door behind him and asks.

"Rachel didn't go to the garage with you by any chance did she?"

"No the last time I seen Rachel her and DJ were playing blocks inside of the living room. Why?" David takes off his snow boots.

"she hasn't come out from her hiding spot yet and we can't find her."DJ supplies for her aunt.

"Well we can all just look."David suggests. So that's what they do for the next 10 minutes.

* * *

She cant stop all of the things racing through her head. It is too many voices and things and she just cant to the thought of her Mommy that calms her.

Rachel is still frozen in the same spot and she hasn't opened her eyes. It's like she is remembering everything from the times at her fathers' house at once and she cant stop them.

All she hears is yelling and what seems like far away his is her mother and the rest of her family calling her name.

But she can't move and she can't single in on that.

It's too much for the 3 year old.

Rachel begins to cry softly and she can feel her chest tightening.

She pushes herself back into the corner even more. She doesn't dare open her eyes because all she will be met with is darkness.

The furnace comes on again starting up the heat and it startles her. She somehow manages to scream.

* * *

"Damn this kid is good." David says as he bumps back into the sisters and David.

"I agree but we have to find her. I mean she would have come out right now, right?" Shelby says as she tries to think of where Rachel could be.

"I would hope so. Sweetie did you explain the rules of the game before you both started to play."Mary kneels in front of her son.

DJ nods.

As he is about to speak there is a scream that comes from below.

They all know that the playroom is sound proof but there is only one other place that the scream could have come from.

They all share a look before Shelby runs through the kitchen to get to the basement.

She races to the furnace room and swings the door open.

Turning on the light she searches the small room.

"Rachel?" She calls out.

There is a whimper that comes from the corner where a couple of boxes are.

Shelby runs over to it and drops to her knees.

"Rachel?"

Shelby looks between the boxes and has to wonder how Rachel even managed to get between them.

"Momma!" Rachel pitifully whimpers out.

"Rachel come here baby it's ok." Shelby tries.

"Can't Momma. Papa says me have to stay." Rachel lets out.

Shelby notices that Rachel has a slight hitch to her breaths.

The little girl is on the verge of having another attack.

"Momma." Rachel cries out again.

Shelby realizes that Rachel is not really hearing her and the little girl is somewhere off in her head.

Shelby attempts to push the boxes away but they are just too heavy.

God! What was in here?

Shelby looks behind her to David silently pleading for his help.

The man springs into action and pushes the boxes away with ease.

Shelby pulls Rachel into her arms. She sits back on her butt on rocks the little girl while trying to get Rachel out of whatever memory she was having

"Come on baby. Come back to Momma." Shelby whispers into the little girl's ear as she rubs Rachel's back.

Rachel is still curled up into herself though.

"Rachel baby Momma has you." Shelby continues. "You are safe and Momma has you. Please come back to me."

Rachel fights through whatever she is going through.

"Just listen to my voice baby, listen to Momma's voice." Shelby says.

Shelby is trying her best to calm the little girl before Rachel's attack worsens.

From behind her, Mary holds DJ in her arms as David comes to stand back beside them.

She remembers having to do this with DJ a while back when he was recovering from the accident. She wasn't nearly as calm and composed as Shelby was and she admired her little sister for that.

Shelby could feel Rachel's body relax. The little girl was coming back.

"That's right. Listen to Momma. You are safe Rachel and I am here."

Rachel makes a noise and then takes a deep gasp.

She looks into Shelby's eyes and breaks out into loud sobs.

She throws herself into Shelby's arms and sobs.

Shelby continues to whisper into Rachel's ears. She has managed somehow to bring Rachel out of her flashback.

When Rachel looked into her eyes she saw fear and Shelby knew that whatever Rachel saw had scared the little girl.

She held onto Rachel as tight as she could as the little girl cried.

Rachel cried the whole way through her asthma treatment but it certainly helped her airways to open.

The little girl hated feeling like this. She was still scared and she wouldn't let Shelby go for anything.

That's how the little girl fell asleep once again. The mask was still on her face helping her to breathe as her mother rocked and sung to her.

They would have to call Dr. Brown later on. For now, she wanted to let Rachel sleep.

* * *

"Why did you call me here?" Harmon asks as he sits at the table.

"I want to make a deal without my lawyers, officer." Hiram says as he sits up and smirks.

"First of all its Detective and second wipe that stupid smirk off your face." Harmon says. "Why should I make a deal with you after all you have done, you sick bastard."

"I have a lot of dealings without a lot of people. Have you heard of the Crowns?" Hiram asks as he plays with his finger nails. He smirks again and looks up and into Harmon's eyes.

Of course, Harmon knew the Crowns. They were a very bad gang who the LPD and all of Ohio had been trying to bust for years, unsuccessfully though.

Crime would go down if those guys were off the streets.

The Crowns where the ones who killed his mother when he was five years old.

They were the reason for Harmon becoming a cop.

"What about them?" Harmon asks.

"I happen to know a lot of them. I even know where the leader likes to hide out." Hiram smirks. "I know I'm going to jail but I have one thing I want."

Harmon let his personal feelings get in the way. Otherwise he would have stopped talking to this man 5 minutes ago.

"I'll do anything."

"someone's a little eager." Hiram chuckled. "Anyway I'll tell you what I want."

Harmon leaned in.

"I want to be able to see my husband and daughter. Alone."

**A/N: This chapter became something other than what I intended. But did you like it? Have I totally lost you guys? I couldn't get to all of the mistakes with a yelling 4 year old so sorry about that. **

**Review and let me hear from you. **

**-LSAM**


	27. The Angel's Wings

Little Girl Lost

By: LockedSoulsAM

Summary: Every year on December 18, Shelby Corcoran rides around aimlessly lost in thought, mourning the death of her baby girl. The little girl that three years ago she was supposed to give up for adoption. It hits midnight and Shelby runs into something she thought she lost forever.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and any of the characters. I do own this story line and the ideas and new characters that come with it. **

**A/N; Back with another chapter for you all. This chapter is very different from what I normally write. I also have to figure out a timeline for the story because it seems as though a lot of time has passed. Hope you all like it though. **

**Trigger Warning: Rachel has a few dream/flashbacks. I will try not to be too graphic … read at your own pace and risk. Also M for some language. **

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

Chapter 27 The Angel's Wings

"_Hey!"_

"_Hey!" _

_2-year-old Rachel awakens from her fitful sleep by hot breath against her ear. She does not have to open her eyes to know whom it is whispering harshly against her ear at this time of night. _

_Rachel turns over and pretends to be asleep. But Rachel knows this is not going to keep her Papa away tonight. _

_Rachel knows she only sleeps in this room when her father has been drinking that funny medicine or when Hiram wants an attempt at being a nice parent. The latter was not as common. _

_Nights like these did not know where her daddy was but he always seemed to make himself scarce. _

_Rachel did not like when her Papa came into her room and she did not like what he did to her. _

_The feelings and sensations that she felt when her Papa touched her were foreign and she did not understand them at all. They made her tummy tingle and she did not like that feeling. _

_Sometimes Rachel would beg and plead for her Papa to stop but he would always ignore her. She was his child and everything her Papa told her to do, she had to do it, or she would be in trouble._

_Rachel thinks of hiding but Hiram will find her, he always finds her. _

_Rachel's body tenses up when she feels Hiram's large and warm hand clutch her tiny forearm. _

"_Hey little girl… turn over." Hiram whispers again. Rachel can smell his breath and it reeks of the drink in the black bottle. When he comes into her room he never says her name, the names he calls her are usually something that Rachel does not understand. _

_She remains facing away from him but cries out when he clutches her arm a little tighter. _

_Hiram forcefully flips her over onto her back. Surprisingly his words do not slur which means he is not as drunk as he usually is._

_3Wa"I have your medicine that your daddy wants you to take. It will help you sleep better."_

_The medicine did not help her sleep at all though. It just made her drowsy and sick. Her tummy was never the same after she drunk it. _

_Rachel sits up. She would rather not have any unnecessary bruises tonight from when her Papa manhandles her. _

_Hiram picks up a small medicine cup of purple liquid from beside him. He shakily puts it up to Rachel's lips and forces her to drink it. _

_It seems too strong and the little girl chokes on it causing some to drip down her mouth. _

"_Stupid girl can't even handle her liquor." Hiram grumbles as he throws the cup across the room. _

_The room is dark and bare besides the mattress. _

_Whoever has come to their house has never been upstairs so they have never seen the girl's living conditions. _

_Rachel watches her Papa closely, her eyes already used to the dark. _

_She watches slowly as his large hand moves from her forearm to her bare thigh. She is in nothing but panties. Hiram says he is giving her another chance to try potty training again._

_As he rubs the inside of her thigh the little girl's breaths hitch._

_She wants to cry as she feels her Papa lay her onto the messy and urine smelling mattress. _

"_No Papa." Rachel lets out but he does not hear her, as it is too hard to breathe. _

_For the next five minutes, Rachel tries to block out what happens next. _

_She tries to escape to a happy place in her head but Rachel has not been exposed to much of the world for a happy place. _

_Struggling to breathe with the heavy weight of her Papa on top of her Rachel turns her head to the side. She sees a streak of light coming from the door, which is now cracked. _

_Across the wall, she sees a shadow move. She begs for that shadow to come out and save her. _

_She wants someone to come and take her away from all of this. _

* * *

"_What am I not good enough for you anymore? Do I not satisfy you like she does?" Rachel can hear her Daddy screaming. _

_She is sitting at the top of the steps to their home._

_They had been going at it for a while. _

_This time Rachel knew what they were arguing for. _

_The little girl sat at the top of the stairs with her strawberry shortcake pajamas, her teddy bear, and a pacifier in her mouth._

_Her brown hair was messy and dirty but that was the least of her worries._

"_Leroy you are making a big deal out of nothing." Hiram says._

"_I'm making a big deal out of nothing?" Leroy asks incredulously. "So did I make it a big deal the first night you went into her room? Did I make it a big deal when I saw the bruises on the inside of her thighs when I bathed her? Or when you wouldn't fuck me when you came home but instead went to her room?"_

_Hiram rubs his face over his hands. _

"_Hiram I tolerated a lot of shit from you but this has been the last straw. I walked in on you doing something that I have let go on for far too long. She is our daughter! She is 3 years old for goodness sake."_

"_I wasn't going to hurt her. I was just going to have a little fun with her. I have been waiting for the real thing for a long time and this was going to be her birthday present. God knows she's been asking for it."Hiram argues back. _

"_So fucking her is better than being with me? She does not know how to please you as I do. Hiram you were going to penetrate her in there. Don't you think she could have died from her body going into shock or some shit like that? I was in denial with all of that other shit but you took it too far. What does she have that I don't?" Leroy is getting angrier. _

"_I'm not talking about this with you right now."Hiram begins to walk past his angry husband, but is intercepted when Leroy grabs his forearm. _

"_Why did we keep her in the first place? For your sick fantasies? We could be off Scott free and I love her because she is my daughter but why? This is all too messy and if something happens to her, we could be caught. You are a doctor but what you were about to do to her could have broken her more than you even know. You cannot keep healing her after you hurt her. She is only a baby but with all of the time you've been rubbing her and yourself off have you forgotten that?"Leroy looks his husband in the eyes. _

_Back on top of the stairs, Rachel furrows her brows. A few tears drop out of her eyes because she knows they are talking about her. _

_Both of her daddies are angry and this means another beating for her. But from which one she does not know. There were several occasions where Leroy would beat her but they were not as bad as the beatings from Hiram. _

_She slowly slips down the stairs and up to the front door. _

_She looks back to make sure that her fathers are not looking. _

_She reaches up and twists the doorknob with all of her might. To her surprise, the door is unlocked. _

_This is her chance to run away. But how far could the 3-year-old get?_

* * *

"Rachel baby wake up." Shelby says as she rocks Rachel in her arms and tries to awaken the little girl.

The young mother looks at the digital clock on the nightstand and groans as it reads 3:00 a.m.

Rachel has been crying and kicking in her sleep for the last 5 minutes and Shelby's attempts to wake her up are not working.

Shelby gently pats her hand against the toddler's cheek as she whispers to the little girl.

Rachel lets out a small cry but remains sleeping.

In her other hand Shelby can feel Rachel's diaper become warm and she realizes that the little girl has wet herself.

"Rachel baby come back to Momma." Shelby says a little louder.

She has to wonder what exactly Rachel is dreaming about.

* * *

_Everything flashes through Rachel's head as once._

_Her dreams are not just dreams but nightmares and she cannot seem to wake up. _

_Her memories have shown from the first time she met her Momma to the time her daddies took her home from the precinct. _

_However, she cannot wake up. Why can't she wake up?_

_Something is pulling her out though, the soothing voice of her Mommy. She just needs to hold on and listen to it. She has to follow that voice._

"That's right Rachel. Wake up." Shelby continues. She can see that Rachel is struggling to come out of whatever she is going through.

Rachel grunts softly and slowly her eyes flutter open.

Her chocolate browns make contact with Shelby's green ones. Something inside of the little girl breaks and she begins to cry.

She was so afraid and not even her Momma can save her from her memories.

Shelby just pulls the little girl tighter into her arms and continues to rock her.

These are the nights she hates the most.

They are the ones when Rachel's memories come and Shelby has no clue what they are about.

Rachel never says anything. She just cries quietly and buries herself tighter in Shelby's arms.

Shelby does not want to push her but she wishes she could help the little girl more.

* * *

Harmon has been driving around town for what seems like hours now.

He rides around his neighborhood after his shift ends every night.

It makes him feel safer and this is how he unwinds before he goes home.

It helps him to clear his head.

Everyone in the neighborhood knows who Harmon is.

There are a few teens in the building next to his that he suspects are gang members but he can't just go off of suspicion. That is not the type of cop he is.

He thinks back to when he was younger.

Back then, all he did was play ball and read.

In those days, he did not have a mother and his father was always at work.

He was an only child and in the neighborhood he grew up in all of the kids was in some sort of gang.

The biggest one of Cleveland was the Crowns who had dealings all over the state.

They rivaled the other street gangs and there were all out were that the police could not just charge on person or gang.

Harmon remembers being approached by one of the crowns when he was 12. They were kids from his class and they asked him did he smoke. To which he said no. His father would never go for that and he knew drugs and gang members are what contributed to his mother's death.

He was only 5 years old when she died and sometimes he struggles to remember her at 28 years old.

Now this situation with Hiram Berry was something that he could not even wrap his head around. In exchange for full information on the infamous gang, he had to take away what could be potentially the last of a little girl's innocence.

He had to think carefully about how he was going to go about this.

As Harmon pulls up in front of his building his slams his hands against the steering wheel.

He lets out a loud scream.

This was not good at all.

* * *

"No Momma. No touch Rachie." The little girl loudly sobs as her mother attempts to change her diaper.

Shelby sighs. Since last night, the little girl has been in a catatonic state and this is the first time that the little girl has spoken today.

Rachel has really been going through it these last few hours and Shelby made sure to make a call to Doctor Brown.

"No Momma." Rachel repeats as she sobs again.

The little girl is lost in her head again and she cannot separate what is real and what is a memory. One minute she sees Shelby and the next minute she sees Hiram standing above her.

"Baby Momma is not going to hurt you or touch you in any way that you don't like. I am only going to change your diaper. After that, you can do whatever feels comfortable. I'll walk you through it and tell you everything that I'm doing. You don't have to be afraid of Momma, because I will never hurt you."Shelby says.

Rachel continues to cry but she uncrosses her legs.

Shelby takes this as a go and she quickly changes the little girl's diaper. She tells Rachel every step and when she has strapped the last side of the diaper, it seems as though the little girl is crying even harder.

Shelby scoops Rachel into her arms.

The little girl clutches Shelby's shirt and sobs.

She has been crying nonstop for the last few hours and it is really beginning to make her head hurt.

Shelby is frustrated also because she does not know how to get the little girl to stop crying. It seems as though whatever she says or does just sets the girl off.

She continues to whisper soothing nonsense into Rachel's ears as she rocks the little girl to sleep.

Soon enough Rachel's breaths even out.

Shelby kisses the top of Rachel's forehead and breathes a sigh of relief.

Rachel is still hiccupping but she can see that the girl will have some much needed rest at least until Dr. Brown gets there.

"Aunt Shelby?" Shelby does not realize she had dozed off herself until she is awakened by the voice of her nephew.

Shelby looks toward where the voice is.

She opens her eyes to see that DJ is standing beside the bed looking nervous.

She takes the 4 year olds hand in hers and asks him.

"Sweetie what's wrong?"

"Aunt Shelby I'm really sorry that I made Rachel sad yesterday. I did not know she would be scared. Is it okay if I play with her again?" DJ asks. His little green eyes lower to the floor. Shelby smiles because they seem to change colors with whatever mood he is in.

Shelby slowly sits up. She takes the little boy into her arms and kisses the top of his head.

"Hey it wasn't your fault okay?" Shelby says and waits for the little boy to nod. "Sometimes the simplest things will set Rachel off and we don't know those things. Just like how scary it is when you remember the accident. That is how Rachel feels. She is afraid and she does not know how to handle what she is remembering or feeling. She is trying but we have to help her. That's why Doctor Brown comes twice a week."

Shelby lays another kiss to her nephew's forehead.

"And of course you can play with her again, if she is up to it. She has not been feeling really well since last night and I do not think she will want to play anytime soon. But as soon as she is ready you'll be the first want she wants to play with. You are her favorite cousin after all."

"Okay." DJ agrees.

He crawls out of Shelby's arms and over to Rachel. He pulls the little girl into his arms and kisses her forehead. Rachel does not move but snuggles into her slightly older cousin.

DJ crawls under the covers and begins to go to sleep himself.

This is his cousin and he would guard her with his life.

Shelby smiles at the sight and quietly pulls out her phone and snaps a few pictures.

She sends them to all of her family.

Shelby gives a small smile.

No matter what she or Rachel is going through, Shelby knows that their family will always be there.

This is something that Rachel needs to learn to.

Shelby is not Rachel's only supporter and through it, all they all love the little girl.

It pains Shelby when she sees her little girl like this.

Rachel was hurting and all they could do was try to help her and make her feel as normal. No one wanted to make Rachel feel bad because of her little outbreaks.

The outbreaks were out of fear, misunderstanding, and confusion.

The 3 year old had more on her plate than she could handle and Shelby hoped to take most of that weight.

Yesterday opened up some sort of portal to Rachel's bad memories.

Shelby hopes to one day be able to replace those bad depressing memories with good and happy ones.

Rachel's life here will always be very different from her time with the Berry's.

She just wishes she could go back and do everything differently.

As Shelby looks down at the two sleeping angels, she knows that there are always things pure and innocent in the world and you can find them if you just look hard enough.

* * *

"Rachel." Shelby whispers as she sweeps Rachel's hair away from her face. "Wake up baby girl."

Rachel's brow furrows but she remains asleep.

Shelby looks over and sees that DJ is still on the other side of the bed spread eagle. She chuckles to herself because the little boy is a wild sleeper. However, Rachel is almost as equally wild so they were good sleeping friends.

Shelby lays a kiss on Rachel's cheek and then another on the next side.

Rachel's nose crinkles and she opens her eyes.

"Hi Tink; Doctor Brown is on her way. Do you think you can stay awake for a few hours?" Shelby says softly.

Rachel nods and reaches up for Shelby.

The woman stands up straight and takes Rachel in her arms.

"Let's go downstairs and wait for her. We can let DJ stay asleep in." Shelby steps out of the room and into the hallway.

Rachel does not say anything. She lays her head on Shelby's shoulder.

She is still somewhat tired and she does not really feel like talking.

However, she understands that she has to let all of the things she has been feeling out.

It is always nice to be able to talk to her Mommy and Dr. Brown.

The topics that she had to talk about were not fun though.

It made Shelby sad and Rachel knew despite how hard Shelby tried to hide it.

Just as Shelby reaches, the bottom of the steps there is a knock at the door.

Shelby looks out of the window to make sure it is Doctor Brown and not some crazy reporter.

It has only been a day and they are still on the lawn. Finley was relieved of his duties a few hours ago and a few on duty cops replaced her.

Shelby looks out the small windows next to the door and sees Dr. Brown staring straight ahead at the door and not at all of the badgering reporters behind her.

Opening the door Shelby gives a small smile.

"Hi Dr. Brown come in quick."

Dr. Brown scurries in and greets them both.

"Hi Shelby: Hello Rachel."

The little girl doesn't say anything and shies away into Shelby's neck.

"I think she is a little tired." Shelby explains as she leads Dr. Brown to the office.

Once inside of the office, they all sit down and get comfortable.

Rachel will not let go of Shelby so the mother turns the little girl to face Dr. Brown in her lap.

"Is there anything that either of you would like to say before we start?" Dr. Brown asks as she takes out her notebook. "Rachel, do you want to say anything about how you are feeling?"

The little girl does not say anything again.

They wait a second but the little girl still says nothing.

"Okay Shelby: how about you? Do you know what brought Rachel's little episode on?" Dr. Brown directs to Shelby.

"Well yesterday Rachel and her cousin were playing hide and seek. Rachel hid downstairs in the furnace room between some boxes. That is where I do not know. Not being found after a while she got scared and froze up. The darkness sent her back into her head and now she has been having trouble for the last 12 hours." Shelby says her version of what she understands. "I just want her to open up and let us help her; she hasn't talked since last night."

Trying to take in this new information, Dr. Brown nods her head.

"Rachel when you were in the basement what did you see? Can you tell me?"

Rachel looks down at her hands and then up into Dr. Brown's eyes.

"Me see Papa and…Daddy?" Rachel says as more of a question.

"Where did you see them Rachel? Did you see them in the basement with you or did you see them somewhere else?"

"Me see Daddy and Papa…cage; They with me." Rachel says. She does not really know what she saw anymore.

"Rachel were they in this house or your old house?"

Rachel looks down again. She does not know.

The 3 year old does not understand what a flashback is.

She does not understand that the stuff she saw yesterday did not happen.

"Papa's house…and here." Rachel answers.

"Rachel did you see your Papa and Daddy when your Momma found you?"

As Rachel thinks about it, she realizes the answer.

"No. Me see them here." Rachel points to her eyes. "But they not with Momma."

"That's right Rachel. That is because they were not here. They were in your head. Do you know what a flashback Is Rachel?"Dr. Brown asks.

The toddler shakes her head in the negative.

"Rachel a flashback is when you see things that have already happened before but you think that they are happening again when they really aren't."

"Oh so Me see fashback of Papa and Daddy?" Rachel wants to make sure she understands.

"Yes baby when I came and got you that's what you were having. Sometimes flashbacks are good and sometimes they bring out the not so good. You were afraid because the flashback took you to a place that you were afraid to go back to. Am I right?" Shelby steps in.

Rachel nods.

"Me was really scared and could not hear you Momma. Me thought you leave me with them."

"Oh baby Momma would never leave you, ever and especially not with them. Remember Rachel you will not be seeing them ever again. I promise that."

"But me see them in my head. Me not want that." Rachel replies.

"That's right Rachel for a while you will be seeing them in your head but your Mother will be there to help you come out of them. She will remind you that they are only flashbacks and nothing will hurt you." Dr. Brown writes a few things down.

"Momma you have flashbacks too?" Rachel innocently looks up into Shelby's eyes.

The little girl does not realize that it has touched something inside of Shelby.

Shelby takes a second to think of how to answer.

Shelby had flashbacks all of the time.

Ever since yesterday when Finley mentioned to her about the attack Shelby has been replaying that night in her head.

It hurts to think about it but once again, she has to help Rachel first.

"Yes I do baby. Everyone does." Shelby decides on.

Dr. Brown can see the fight that the young mother had with herself but she chooses not to say anything in front of Rachel. She will mention it when the session is over.

"Now your Mommy called me today because of the nightmares you have been having. Are those really scary Rachel?"

"Yes." Rachel answers inaudibly.

"Do you think you can let us know what they were about?" Dr. Brown strains to hear the little girl.

"Papa." Rachel gives another one-word answer.

"Papa was in your dream?"Dr. Brown asks. "What was he doing there Rachel."

Rachel shakes her head; she does not want to go into detail with this one.

She is afraid of what their reaction would be.

She has told them before about what Papa has done to her but never in true detail. The dolls helped and Dr. Brown did not have the dolls today.

"Use your words, Tink." Shelby encourages.

Rachel says nothing. A few tears slip out of her eyes.

"Rachel are you afraid of what I and Momma will think if you tell us? Is that it?" Dr. Brown hits the nail right on the head.

A few more tears escape from Rachel's eyes.

She is afraid.

No matter how many times they reassure her.

Even if she now understands, what her Papa did was wrong; the 3 year old is still confused.

She does not know why he did it though.

If it was for grownups, why was her Papa coming to her?

"Rachel baby you don't ever have to be afraid to tell us anything. We love you no matter what you tell us and we will understand that it scares you because sometimes it scares us. But we are here to help you." Shelby assures the girl. "What you tell us doesn't leave this room. It is between us and only us. Papa or daddy will never find out. They can't get to you anymore."

Rachel lets out a silent sob.

Neither woman would know if it were not for the way Rachel's shoulders shook with her crying.

Shelby pulls Rachel tighter into her arms and kisses the side of Rachel's head.

"Papa come to my room. He touch me and make me take medicine. Me not want to but I have to." Rachel lets out in one breath. "Me say no and stop but not working. He make me touch him too. Really heavy."

Shelby takes her own shuddering breath. She looks to the doctor for help.

"Rachel when he touched you did it hurt? I know you said before that it felt funny but did he ever hurt you when he did those things?" Dr. Brown attempted.

"He hurt right here." Rachel rubs her thighs where her father would grip and force her to open her legs. Rachel always tried to fight but he always won.

She points to her neck. "He chokes me too. I sorry for being a bad girl."

Rachel begins to cry hysterically now.

figures she must end this session on a lighter note because she can see that Rachel is beginning to curl into herself.

"Rachel you weren't a bad girl and you never will be. What your father did was not because you were bad but because he was. He is a bad man and he will be put away for a very long time. There is nothing for you to worry about." Dr. Brown explains.

Before the girl curls into herself even further, Dr. Brown asks.

"Rachel what do you like to do with your Momma or with any of your family members?"

Rachel's tear streak faced turns up to look at her therapist.

"To play and have Nibbles with Momma. Me like when she sing."

Shelby looks to Dr. Brown for the woman to explain her asking of that question.

"That's what I want you to think of when you feel this Rachel. Whenever you have a flashback or feel sad or scared, think of how happy your Momma makes you. Fight through whatever is happening in your head and think of those things."Dr. Brown tells the little girl. "Do you think you can do that?"

Rachel nods her head. She sniffles a little and snuggles back into Shelby.

"Thank you. I will be checking in from time to time with your Momma to see how you are doing. For now Rachel our time is up and I'll see you in a few days." Dr. Brown ends the session.

Shelby lets Rachel play with her phone while she sees Dr. Brown out.

"Shelby she will be fine just keep reassuring her like you have been doing. I think I have a great deal of notes to diagnose her with PTSD for our next session. Now how have you been taking care of yourself?" Dr. Brown asks the woman.

"Me? I am fine. Everything is fine." Shelby nervously rubs her shoulder. "I'm taking everything I can one step at a time."

"Have you seen a doctor about the attack? Have you talked to anyone about it other than giving your statement?"

"No I mean I just don't have time. Everything with the trial and Rachel comes first."

"But sometimes Mommy comes first. You have to take care of yourself to be able to take care of someone else. I'm going to recommend a colleague for you to talk to. Use it or don't but just do not hold it in for too long. It could kill you on the inside." Dr. Brown hands Shelby a small business card.

Shelby takes the card and looks it over. She stuffs it in her back pocket and gives Dr. Brown a false smile.

"I'll check it out."

Dr. Brown can tell that Shelby is lying but she does not say anything.

Shelby lets the woman out and closes the door.

She quickly gets back to Rachel.

* * *

"Hey can I talk to you for a minute?" Harmon asks his partner as she begins to exit the coffee room.

"Yea sure what for?" She follows him back into the coffee room.

"So I was talking to Hiram Berry the other day…" Harmon began.

"What? Why were you talking to him?" Amanda asks her partner.

"He asked for me and I honestly don't even know why I went but I did. He asked me to make a deal." Harmon continued.

Amanda gave him a look that said to keep going.

"The deal is that he gives me all the information on the Crowns and I let him see Leroy and Rachel. Alone." Harmon waits to hear what she says.

"Dude are you insane? Never in a million years would a judge allow that not to mention Shelby. You are stupid for just thinking about it. That little girl has been through more than you can imagine and to expose her to more, with the same person that has been abusing her."Amanda says. "I know you have a history with those guys but your job comes first. And your job is to protect that little girl."

"You haven't heard me out though."Harmon tries.

"What is it? What is it that you possibly have to say that will make any of this seem logical?" Amanda looks angry and annoyed. "Because if any of this happened to Santana I wouldn't even think twice about it. So explain."

"What if we brought Rachel here to play with Santana and…?"

"What no! Now you have everything all twisted up. This is not a game and we do not just play with people's lives. That is sick and to bring that little girl into it and then Santana? That is a no. You have some ass backward thinking and if you think, I am going to help you with all of this you are seriously more messed up than I thought. Whatever you have been putting in your coffee that makes you think like this get rid of it because the Charlie Harmon I know would not do this. If you do don't bother talking to me." Amanda angrily storms out of the room.

Harmon looks deflated and takes a deep breath.

This was a sticky situation.

* * *

Back at the Corcoran house, Rachel lays in her mother's arm softly suckling from a breast in the calmness of their room.

The little girl looks deeply in her mother eyes' hypnotized by the green balls.

Shelby softly hums to the girl.

Rachel still has not talked much since the end of the session but she did eat all of her lunch.

The little girl also agreed to play with DJ but did not seem too much into it, which her cousin could see.

Now Rachel is in bed cuddled up with her mother, the safest place in the world.

She feels calm here and she feels loved.

The flashbacks from last night are still bothering her but not as much as last night.

The piece of advice Dr. Brown gave her has helped and she is trying to use it.

As long as her Momma does not leave, Rachel will be fine.

She knows she is safe here and she knows her Momma would never hurt her or let anyone hurt her. Rachel looks into those beautiful green globes and she buries her hands into Shelby's curly hair.

She suckles softly and listens to the sound of Shelby's humming. Right here and right now, this is where she hopes she will ways be. These are the times that she will remember for the rest of her life.

Shelby looks down at her daughter and all she feels is love.

Shelby rubs her thumb against Rachel's cheeks and wipes away the milk that has leaked from Rachel's mouth.

All they can do is love each other and everything will be okay.

* * *

"I see you came back. Here to accept my offer?" Hiram smirks as he sees the Detective step in front of his cell.

"I choose deal but on my terms and rules." Harmon says.

He is disgusted with the smirk on Hiram's face.

"You won't be disappointed. I assure you I am a man of my word." Hiram holds out his hand between the bars. "Friends?"

Harmon snorts and walks away.

* * *

Shelby doesn't know why she chose to do this now but she couldn't sleep.

After Rachel fell asleep in her arms, Shelby watched the little girl for a while.

The mother even tried reading a book and playing with her phone to make her tired but nothing worked.

So she decided to do some laundry. No one else in the house was awake; Only Shelby and her busy mind.

After doing two loads, she was getting the last load out of the dryer.

She already folded the clothes and set them into their separate bins to go into each room.

Finally she is about to close the dryer when she realizes one last item is in the dryer.

Shelby picks it up and inspects it. She smells it and this is when she realizes this is the same bra.

She wore the same bra that night. Shelby has not seen that bra in a while.

Now seeing it brings out something in Shelby.

She wore this bra when he touched her. The bra she wore when he ripped her shirt open and tried to violate her.

Shelby does not realize she is crying until she sees the tear drops on the bra.

Slowly Shelby finds purchase against the wall and she is frozen. She slides down against it still gripping the bra.

After a few sobs Shelby pulls out her phone and dials a number with clouded vision.

"Hello? Can I talk to you?"

**A/N: And that is the end of chapter 27. Did you miss me? Were the scenes too much for you? Did I leave something unanswered that you would like me to clear up? Let me know in the reviews and ill make sure to look it over. **

Let me know what you think

**-LSAM**


	28. Not So Simple Life

Little Girl Lost

By: LockedSoulsAM

Summary: Every year on December 18, Shelby Corcoran rides around aimlessly lost in thought, mourning the death of her baby girl. The little girl that three years ago she was supposed to give up for adoption. It hits midnight and Shelby runs into something she thought she lost forever.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and any of the characters. I do own this story line and the ideas and new characters that come with it. **

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favs. To people who haven't reviewed but followed, are you still there? Also don't hate Harmon just yet…he has a plan or I have a plan whichever one sounds better. This time line is tricky to figure out even for me, the writer, but the time setting is end of February, if that makes any sense. **

**No trigger warnings for this chapter so maybe some good fluff this chapter. **

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

Chapter 28 Not So Simple Life

"_Now this is the story that has been in headlines across America since yesterday. It all started almost 3 weeks ago when an Ohio schoolteacher was attacked in her Carmel apartment by a police officer." A random reporter spoke into the mic. _

"_Shelby Corcoran a 24 year old Carmel High School teacher and former Broadway actress was attacked by an officer that she was using as security for unknown reasons. Now we know those reasons. _

_This story is so deep that it rivals the storyline of a daytime soap opera. _

_An unknown source tipped us off on the story. 3 years ago, Shelby Corcoran was just out of college and dreaming of a life and career on Broadway. But one day Shelby found an ad in the newspaper from a gay couple looking for a surrogate to carry their child. _

_Shelby fit the bill and she soon fell pregnant with one of the men's child. _

_9 months later and boom a baby!_

_But it wasn't all happiness for Shelby_

_Shortly after birth the baby died. _

_That is where the story gets blurry. It turns out the baby did not die. _

_Now fast forward to three years later and Shelby somehow gets her little girl back. That leads us to here in another investigation against the men that adopted and kidnapped the baby. _

_Child abuse, neglect and a host of other things are tied into this story. This is certainly a story that we will be following for a while. I am outside of the house right now where I have not been able to talk to anyone from the Corcoran camp yet. _

'Hey Mack have you been able to talk to Ms Corcoran's work or anyone else that may know any information?' The news anchor back at the station asked.

"_Not yet Rhonda; everyone is tight-lipped and we all just want to know the story. I will be here all day to see if I can get a statement or comment from someone inside of this house. I'll keep you posted."_

* * *

"Now I don't even know why I agreed to any of this in the first place. However, these are my rules. You do not touch Rachel, you do not step more than 5 feet close to her and I damn sure better not hear you threaten her. I am losing my sanity by even agreeing to this. Not to mention I could lose my job." Harmon says as he sits across from Hiram.

Hiram smirks a little and sits up to be closer to the man.

"I think you agreed because somewhere deep down inside you believe that I am innocent."

"Not in a million years. But you have something that I want and it was a part of our deal so you will be coughing that info up real soon." Harmon responds.

"I'm a man of my word I assure you. Do not worry, just give me what I want and you will have what you want. "

Harmon closes his eyes and takes a breath. This is going to be difficult.

* * *

"Where you going Momma?" Rachel asks as she watches her mother dress for the winter weather.

"For cocoa with Officer Finley, is that okay with you?" Shelby says as she continues to put her boots on.

Rachel nods. "Me go too?"

She does not really want to be left here alone. She is not ready for that step yet even though she trusts her family.

"Of course baby. We are going to play for a while and I am going to talk with Finley. Does that sound like fun? "Shelby continues to put a boot on each of Rachel's feet.

"Momma can have mars wallows?" Rachel asks as Shelby hoists the little girl to her left hip.

"You sure can. But I thought you didn't like Marshmallows." Shelby carries Rachel down the stairs and to the foyer. She continues to put Rachel's jacket on the little girl.

"Not all da times Mommy. Only sometimes." Rachel struggles to say in the way all little kids sometimes do.

Just as she is finished, putting on her own jacket and grabbing her keys, Shelby hears the doorbell ring.

Looking through the peephole first, Shelby breathes a sigh of relief.

She can see that the news reporters have given them some space and have at least backed off the lawn.

She makes sure Rachel's scarf is tight and her coat is zipped before opening the door.

"Finley hi; Just in time." Shelby smiles up at the taller man.

"I've been here for the last 10 minutes helping the on duty cops with crowd control. These reporters are snakes. "Finley responds.

"I know they are pretty annoying but I try to keep Rachel away from them as best as I can."Shelby picks the little girl up.

Rachel immediately tucks her head into Shelby's warm neck.

"Hi Rachel you look very pretty today." Finley smiles at the little girl.

Rachel blushes a little and buries herself deeper into Shelby.

Even though she does not know the man that well, Rachel has always felt comfortable around him. She did not get a weird feeling with him as she did

with Burgess.

"She likes you." Shelby laughs as she begins to lift Rachel's hood up.

She has to cover the little girls face as they make their trek to the car. The driveway is not even that far but with all of the reporters, it could take a while.

"I sure hope so. It would devastate me." Finley puts a hand over his heart.

"Well now the question is my car or yours? My car of course has a car seat for Rachel." Shelby says as she grabs her purse and Rachel's diaper bag.

"We can take mine. I have a car seat in the back." Finley takes the bags to carry. "I dropped my niece off at my sisters' before I got here."

"You have a niece how old is she?" Shelby asks as they make their way out of the door.

"She's 4 and she is the cutest little girl ever. She has the most beautiful hazel eyes and blonde hair. She participates in pageants and everything." Finley gushes like the proud uncle he is.

"She sounds lovely. Maybe we can set up a play date with her and Rachel sometime." Shelby says as they step onto the porch.

Finley smiles and begins to reply but is stopped with the crowd of reporters notices them.

Shelby makes sure Rachel's face is covered and that the little girl is okay.

Under the hood of her coat, Rachel has her eyes squeezed tight and she is humming just like her Momma said to do.

Finley leads the mother and daughter to the car and trusts that the on duty cops can handle the crowd.

Shelby has to control her anger and a hint of sadness as they make their way across the street where Finley is parked.

The cameras' flashing in her face is something she has never liked and right now, it is annoying her even more.

"Is it true you sold your daughter to sex traffickers?" One reporter yelled out and that started a riot. Soon enough all of the reporters were spewing off questions at the mother.

"Is that the little girl right there? Did they hurt her so badly that you can't show her face?" One man that was not a part of the reporters asked her.

"Are the rumors that your daughter was a sex slave true? Can you tell us more about that?"

Shelby has to use everything within her not to set these reporters straight. She knows that she has to ignore them even though some of the things they are yelling out are beyond ridiculous.

Shelby feels herself getting angry at each question.

It is only when Rachel tenses in her arms does she know to keep her eyes ahead.

"It's okay baby. We're inside the car." Shelby finally says as she helps Rachel into the car seat.

Rachel keeps her eyes closed and holds onto Shelby's hand tightly.

She whimpers a little and continues to hum.

Finley knows that Shelby will stay in the backseat with Rachel so he continues to the front where he begins to drive off.

He looks into the rearview mirror a couple of times to make sure that the mother and daughter are okay.

This is his first time really seeing Rachel afraid and he knows that this is not even half of what the toddler goes through.

It has to be hard for Shelby being a single mother and all. Nevertheless, she sure is doing a great job.

Shelby softly sings to Rachel to keep the girl from meltdown.

The reporters have certainly scared the little girl and she does not understand what they were yelling about, but they sounded angry.

Shelby continues to rub her thumb against Rachel's smaller hand that is clutching her own.

"Tink you can open your eyes now, you're safe." Shelby whispers to the little girl in the middle of her singing.

Rachel squeezes a little tighter but begins to open her eyes.

She immediately makes eye contact with Shelby.

Shelby smiles at the little girl.

"Look around Rachel, where are we?"

"In da car." Rachel speaks out quietly as she looks around.

"In whose car are we in Rachel?" Shelby urges her.

"Finney?" Rachel says as more of a question.

"That's right Rachel we are inside of officer Finley's car and we are going to get some hot chocolate." Shelby continues.

"Momma?" Rachel looks into her mother's eyes.

"Yes baby?"

"Why they all say those mean words? They don't like me?" Rachel asks in the tiniest voice. Rachel lowers her head.

"No baby. Listen they do not know you enough to like you. They do not mean anything to us. What they were saying is all wrong and I do not want you to worry. They will be here for a while and I know it is scary but they will not hurt you, Even if what they are saying sounds scary." Shelby assures her daughter.

"Besides Rachel who could not like you, you're awesome." Finley jumps in.

Shelby makes eye contact with him through the mirror and mouths a 'thank you'

He nods his head in acknowledgement.

"Papa and Daddy not like me." Rachel points out.

"Rachel your Papa and Daddy are not people we want to like us. What they think doesn't matter because you know what?"

"What?" Rachel asks.

"I not only like you I love you. The only person that should matter is Momma. Therefore, no matter what everyone else says, you have me and you have all of our family. That doesn't change."Shelby kisses Rachel's head.

Rachel snuggles into her mother the best she can as she lets everything her Mommy has said sink in. She wants to believe everything that Shelby has said.

* * *

"She's a really smart kid." Finley sips from his Styrofoam mug. "Very intuitive at only 3;"

"Thank you. Her whole life she was tortured, neglected, and just hurt. She spent almost every day afraid of their next move. But most of all she did not know that she had a Mommy out there that loved her. That wanted her." Shelby says as she glances into the backseat where Rachel has fallen asleep

"But you are here now and you love her. You are here now taking care of her and nurturing her like, she should have been. Many people out there would have just let her go saying she is too much. Trust me I have seen it firsthand." Finley replies.

"That's the thing she isn't too much. Rachel is perfect and no matter how many times people reassure me it does not seem real. I am young yes and I am responsible but I am still trying to figure things out. 3 years ago when I graduated college never did I ever think that I would have a baby or do what I did. Everything that has happened is just wow. Sometimes I do not know what to do. When she cries and I do not know what is wrong I feel like a failure. When she hurts herself or remembers something and I cannot always help, I feel like a Failure. "

"Do you know how many times I have had this conversation with my sister Judy?" Finley asks. "She's young too and even though I am only a few years older than you I know a few things. Judy has two girls and her husband is not that great but they work out. Everyone has these thoughts when they become parents. Truth is they never stop worrying and even though those girls are not mine, I get scared. I'm going to be a mess when they're teenagers because right now I can't handle it."

Shelby lets out a small laugh.

"You know something?" She waits for him to look at her. "You never told me your first name. I mean I should already know it but I can't for the life of me remember."

Finley laughs. "It's Joseph. Joseph Elijah Finley. My mom had a thing for J's when we were born."

"How many of 'you' are there?" Shelby sips from her cup.

"Just me and my sister Judy. She got married young and then had the girls 5 years apart. We are close so when she heard about the attack she called me crying. Her words were 'You better not die on me or I will kill you." Finley impersonates his sister.

"That's great. My sisters and I are like that also. But I'm usually the one doing the killing." Shelby smiles to herself.

"She still won't let me live it down though. She texts me every day before work reminding me to wear a vest." Finley tells her. "She's like a second mom."

"Can you tell me? About that night and what you remember." The conversation turns serious.

"Right that's why you called me." Finley clears his throat and sits up a little straighter. He looks out ahead at the playground and all of the kids playing happily despite the snow.

Shelby follows his line of sight.

"I remember your sister and Rachel walking out of the building and that guy saying something to Burgess. It was something like 'Take care of her' and at the time, I did not know what that meant. But after I went home, I figured it out. All of the times you would leave and Burgess would watch you. His strange phone calls and text when we were on watch together. It all made sense. So I turned around and came back as fast as I could.

When I came back, there was a crowd of people downstairs and everything went by so fast. That woman was looking for her husband and there he was dead in the doorway. I almost puked at the moment. I have been a police officer for 4 years now but nothing has really affected me like that.

That is when everything happened and we fought and ended up inside of Rachel's room. I was thinking how horrible it would be if she was in the house at the time. I could not find you. But he just kept coming back and I shot him…."Finley tells his side of the story.

"I killed him and his blood was everywhere but that didn't stop me. I had to find you. I found you and everything was okay. As long as you were okay."

Shelby looks into his blue eyes.

"I'm sorry for that. It must be hard for you."

"Ahh it's alright. I mean they made me see a counselor and go through evaluation. I'm fine and like you said before, I'm taking one day at a time."

Shelby silently nods her head.

"I'm glad I can come and talk to you. I have my family and everything but I had to hear from someone that was there. Someone that understands what I'm going through."

"Well sometimes all you need Is one." Finley says aloud.

Shelby nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

This time upon arriving back at Mary's house, they use the back door.

Shelby stands with a still sleeping Rachel in her arms as she begins to say goodbye to Finley.

"Thank you, Joseph for being my shoulder to cry on. Especially last night it was kind of late and I knew you had work but I couldn't help it."

"My pleasure . You are a great woman Shelby and you are just going through a tough time. You will get through it, I know. Don't be afraid to call me whether its 3 pm or 2 am." Finley kisses her on the cheek without thinking and walks away.

As Shelby watches him go she has to think how much of a small weight has been lifted off of her shoulders. They had talked for almost 3 hours before Shelby decided it was time to come home. Rachel stayed asleep the whole time and Shelby knew that the little girl was getting the rest she needed.

This allowed Shelby and Finley to talk about whatever they wanted or needed to.

Shelby decided he was quickly becoming a good friend.

As she turned to unlock the back door, it swung open.

Shelby is met with her sister standing in the doorway.

"I was wondering when you were going to finally come in. My niece has to be freezing." Mary takes Rachel in her arms. The little girl snuggles into her aunt but remains asleep.

"She's fine. The indoor porch is warm enough and we were only standing out there under 5 minutes." Shelby says as she closes the door and locks it.

"Right well DJ missed his cousin this morning and we didn't know where you were. You weren't answering your phone."

"What? It never rang." Shelby looks inside her purse for her phone.

Shelby looks at her phone to see three missed calls and a text most of them from Harmon. Rachel must have turned it on vibrate accidently when she was playing with it this morning.

Mary goes to lay Rachel on the couch. She takes all of the outer clothes off the little girl and covers her with a small blanket.

She heads back into the kitchen where Shelby is.

"Anyway where did you go?"

"We went to the park for hot chocolate with Officer Finley. Rachel slept the whole time while we talked." Shelby answers.

"You talked ? About what?" Mary sits at the island counter.

"The attack and a little bit of everything else. It just felt good to talk to a stranger. Well he's not a complete stranger but to someone who doesn't really know me; someone who can give their honest opinion without trying to save my feelings."Shelby grabs some cracker off a plate on the counter.

"Well you know I could do that." Mary jokes.

"I know you can but he understands what happened that night and I guess I needed some kind of closure."Shelby responds.

"I understand. I'm just worried, as we all are." Mary told her sister. "It's about time that you take care of yourself."

"I know." Shelby agrees.

"You know what Shelby when was the last time you sang?"

"What do you mean I sing to Rachel every day?"Shelby furrows her brow.

"No when was the last time you sang for yourself. Not when you are calming your child or teaching kids at Carmel. When was the last time you sang for fun?"Mary's asks her younger sister.

Shelby opens her mouth to respond but closes it when she realizes she does not have an answer. Sure, she enjoyed teaching her kids at Carmel and she loved singing to Rachel. But she did not know the last time she sang for herself.

"I don't know." Shelby gives up.

"Well you should. Music is healing and especially for you. When you are ready, I want you to sing for you. Sing whatever you want whether it is some song from the Mickey Mouse Club or Aretha Franklin. Just sing." Mary instructs her sister. She goes around the counter and kisses Shelby on the forehead.

Mary rubs Shelby's shoulder and leaves her sister to think alone.

Shelby sighs and thinks for a second.

She knows the song will come to her when that time comes.

* * *

Harmon hates what he is doing right now.

As he leads Hiram Berry to the interrogation room where Leroy is waiting for him he hates himself even more. However, he knows this will work out in the end.

Hiram keeping his word gave him all of the information of the Crowns he had.

The narcotic and homicide department teamed up and already busted the people a few hours ago.

Now all Harmon had to do was keep his part of the deal, which he would but maybe Hiram would not be so happy after it.

They finally step in front of door #22.

Harmon looks at Hiram.

This is it.

* * *

"Momma when we get our house can I have Elsa?" Rachel asks as Shelby applies lotion to her tiny legs.

"Of course baby; do you love Elsa that much?" Shelby asks while continuing to apply the baby lotion to Rachel's body.

"Yes Momma. Me like Elsa _so_ much. I like her blue dress and her can make snow come out her hands." Rachel giggled.

"Do you like her more than me?" Shelby jokingly asks.

"Her sings like you Mommy." Rachel says seriously.

"Does she? I never noticed." Shelby smiles.

"But her not like Mommy. Mommy is better. Mommy is here and Elsa in TV." Rachel informs her mother.

"I'm glad you know the difference. Now can I get my kisses?" Shelby pulls Rachel's pajama pants on.

The little girl giggles and stands up on the bed.

Shelby points to her cheek. Rachel follows.

Next Shelby points to her other cheek, her forehead, and her nose, until finally her finger reaches her lips where Rachel gives her a big kiss.

"Awe my baby girl loves me." Shelby pouts. She pushes Rachel softly onto the bed where she begins to tickle the girl. "Say I love you Mommy."

Rachel lets out full belly laughs and wriggles around trying to get away from her mother's hands. "No!" Rachel yells out.

Shelby stops tickling the little girl and looks into Rachel's brown eyes.

The little girl is still laughing when her mother asks "No?"

Rachel shakes her head in the negative.

Shelby puts Rachel back against the bed and pulls the little girls shirt up.

She begins to blow raspberries into Rachel's small belly.

"Ok Momma. Ok Momma." Rachel screams out in pure laughter and excitement. "I give up. Give up Mommy."

Shelby lets down and looks up at Rachel.

"I love you Mommy."

"More than Elsa and Doc McStuffins?"

"Yes lots more. You my only Momma so I gotsa love you lots."

This brings tears to Shelby's eyes.

"And you are my only daughter and I love you more than you will ever know." Shelby gives Rachel another small kiss.

That is when Rachel pushes her mother over and crawls into her lap.

Rachel leans against her mother until her ear is to Shelby's chest.

Shelby rubs the little girls back until she feels Rachel's breaths even out.

Shelby has to think that before Rachel she felt so incomplete and lost.

Then she realizes the day that she met Rachel and held her in her arms was the day that puzzle piece clicked.

She would not change this for the world because until you have felt the love of your child, you have not lived.

**A/N: So this chapter is somewhat short and I am not happy how it came out. **

**Anyway, guess who was home alone when her sister's toilet decided to flood? If you guessed me, you get virtual sugar cookies and a mop to help lol. **

**This may be my last post for a while because I am going home Wednesday and I will no longer have a laptop to work on. But don't worry I'll try to drop in with new chapters when I have the chance. **

**I also have a time frame for the story which will cause it to end at chapters 50-52. **

**Reviews plz =)**

**-LSAM**


	29. The Scheme of Things

Little Girl Lost

By: LockedSoulsAM

Summary: Every year on December 18, Shelby Corcoran rides around aimlessly lost in thought, mourning the death of her baby girl. The little girl that three years ago she was supposed to give up for adoption. It hits midnight and Shelby runs into something she thought she lost forever.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and any of the characters. I do own this story line and the ideas and new characters that come with it. **

**A/N: I managed to squeeze another chapter in. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and who is still sticking with me. I have not really been satisfied with the last few chapters but I hope this chapter will be different. **

**Here We Go =)**

* * *

Chapter 29- The Scheme of Things

"And they all lived happily ever after." Shelby read from the book she was currently reading to Rachel. "All of them in their little house where they would live forever. The end."

"Me like dat story Momma." Rachel snuggles into her mother.

It is very early in the morning but Shelby and Rachel found themselves on the indoor back porch swinging on the porch swing and reading a book from DJ's room. The heater plugged in across from them kept them warm along with the blankets they had wrapped around them.

Rachel was happy they were having a lazy morning and she did not have to go anywhere right now. Rachel liked that she could cuddle into her mother and listen to Shelby's heartbeat.

Shelby loved the feeling of Rachel's weight in her arms and she prayed to the heavens that they would get to have more mornings like this.

There was another few inches of snow on the ground and Shelby turned over to find Rachel not in bed.

Shelby panicked for a few seconds before sitting up and seeing the little girl watching the snowfall through the window.

Rachel insisted that they go outside and play. Not being able to say no to those chocolate eyes Shelby suggested something else and now here they were.

Rachel snuggled tightly into her mother and let out a small sigh.

Shelby lovingly ran her fingers through Rachel's long hair.

It was silent and serene. The sight of the backyard in front of them was beautiful and it was a perfect little spot for the mother and daughter this morning.

Shelby pushed the swing with one foot with the other tucked under them.

Rachel is very quiet and Shelby has to guess that the toddler has fallen asleep.

The only thing that breaks their silence is the sound of van door closing from the front.

Shelby sighs, hoping that they would not wake Rachel as the reporters set up for the day. The media just would not quit.

In the night, Shelby discovered that big social media and gossip reporters were there. From Media-Takeout to the National inquirer, name it and they were there. Everyone was trying to get the story of a 'fallen' Broadway actress and her damaged child.

Shelby has not spoken to any reporters as of yet and she did not think she would be any time soon. Last Night Mary sent a public statement to the police department and had them release it on Shelby's behalf.

Apparently, the media did not think that was enough and they came back for more.

Shelby could hear them in the front yard and though they were not quiet, they were being considerate this time.

Rachel's tiny voice startles her.

"Momma, do I have to see Papa and Daddy when we go to da piece station?"

"Of course not baby. I told you that you would never have to see them again and I meant it. Do not worry about it at all Rachel. You are safe and you are here with Mommy forever. You never have to be with them again. "Shelby pulled Rachel a little tighter to her.

Shelby on the other hand would have to see the men in court.

But she would be damned if those men got anywhere near her baby.

* * *

Leroy Berry looks up as the door to the interrogation room opens.

An officer informed him that a Charlie Harmon requested him. He was escorted from the county jail across town. Leroy did not think that was even possible but here he was in the Lima Police Department.

He was shocked to find his husband in front of him.

Was it even legal for them to be seeing each other right now?

"Oh what do I care?" He thinks as he jumps up and immediately runs to meet Hiram.

"You have a half an hour so make it quick." Harmon looks at the two in disgust.

He shakes his head as he leaves.

Leroy waits until the door clicks before he speaks.

"What are we doing here? How did you get this to happen?"

"Don't worry about that." Hiram says. "What happened to your face?"

Hiram grabs Leroy's face with his fingers and inspects the black eye and the busted lip on his husband.

"The guys at the jail found to what we did somehow and they beat me. A lot of them have compassion for kids." Leroy responds.

"They can't do that!" Hiram bellowed out in anger.

"There's no sense in being angry about it I guess I got what I deserved." Leroy steps away from his husband.

"What do you mean what you deserved? We are innocent in all of this. If it wasn't for that little mutt escaping we wouldn't be in this mess." Hiram lets out.

"Would we Hiram? It would have only been a matter of time when someone discovered us." Leroy looks sadly into his husband's eyes.

"Of course I do. I don't care what anyone says. I was only disciplining my child in the way that I saw fit. She was the one that decided to be ungrateful and disobey us. That is what she gets when she does not listen. Anyone with a right mind would agree." Hiram tells his husband. "We aren't making any deals we will fight and all you have to do is keep your mouth shut."

"Keep my mouth shut? Hiram we are not going to win no matter what we do or say. No lawyer can help us. Let's face it. Unless you have some plan for us we are screwed." Leroy leaned against the table.

"Not yet. A part of this little deal that I made was that I get to see Rachel alone. If I can convince her to tell everyone that what we did was all in her head then we can get over. I know it. Trust and believe that I can convince her."Hiram smirks a little.

"You are not serious!" Leroy looks at his husband incredulously. "After all of this you want to fuel the fire even more? Unbelievable; The past few years I have found myself not knowing who you are anymore."

"I'm your husband and the same man that has taken care of you for the last 8 years. Don't you ever forget that, you hear me? Now help me figure out what to do."

* * *

"Shelby the detectives are here to talk to you." Mary called out.

Shelby stood up from her spot on the couch and made her way to the foyer.

"How can I help you today? Please come in." Shelby ushers them in, as the cameras across the yard seem to click incessantly.

"Well you can help us but I have a feeling you are not going to like it." Amanda muttered. She was not all for Harmon's planning but she at least wanted to see how Shelby would react to this.

"Listen Shelby can we talk alone somewhere?" Harmon asks.

"Sure follow me." Shelby leads the two detectives to Mary's office.

Shelby motioned for them to sit and she sat across from them.

"What brings you both here today?"

"Well Shelby I needed to talk to you about something…"Hiram began.

"And I wanted to tell you that I'm not a supporter of whatever comes out of his mouth." Amanda interrupted him. She had heard stories about Ms. Corcoran from her younger sister and her friends. She was sure that she did not want to see it firsthand.

"Okay." Shelby said slowly as she turned her attention back to Harmon.

"Now please don't get angry and hear me out on all of this." Harmon slowly put his hands up.

Shelby nods.

Harmon takes this as a chance to continue.

"The other day I met with Hiram Berry and he proposed a deal. It was kind of a deal that I couldn't refuse and I accepted already."

Shelby listened intently and watched the man closely. He seemed to be nervous by all of this.

"Hiram proposed to me that he would give me information on a huge gang in exchange to meet Leroy alone….along with Rachel. Again I accepted."Harmon said cautiously.

The silence from Shelby was killing them, it was so quiet for a second, and you could hear a pin drop.

"Please tell me this is a joke." Shelby finally let out.

Amanda backed up in her seat; she could see the steam practically coming out of Shelby's ears.

"Tell me this is a joke or I am dreaming right now because I for damn sure didn't agree to any of this." Shelby set the man with a harsh glare, teacher Shelby and Mama Bear was coming out all at once, and it would not be a pretty sight.

"No I-I'm quite serious." Harmon said. He hated himself a little more for doing this, but if he could just get his point across, Shelby would understand.

"Now let me get this straight. You agreed to something that involves Rachel, my 3-year-old daughter, Not only that but you agreed to it without my permission; correct me if I'm wrong." Shelby sat up a little straighter. "You agreed to have my daughter, emphasis on mine, meet with the very same man that beat and molested her, for half of her life; you a man that has no blood relation or any kind of relation to my child for that matter."

Harmon nodded dumbly.

"Oh man he is going to get it." Amanda thought silently in her head.

"And let me ask you Mr. Harmon what made you think you could do that? We may have had a few meaningless conversations and a few laughs together. But what gave you the right to decide something like this? I thought you were the best in your field and after everything I at least thought you were smart." Shelby continued her glare." No, you are not smart because you asked me this ridiculous question. After this, I do not even think you have a brain. So please tell me what the hell happened between now and before you walked in that door that made you think you could answer that question."

Shelby usually never cursed but on few occasions, like when she was angry or pissed or when she was like this, which was a mix of the two.

"Listen Shelby I have a plan and everything. If you could just…"

"A plan? Oh he has a plan." Shelby threw her hands in the air. "Don't think for a second that I'm even entertaining this. Just tell me why. You have seen firsthand what they did to my daughter and for you to even have the audacity to…I can't even."

Shelby had to sit back in her chair to keep from walking the short distance and strangling the man. This was almost out of character for her but the emotions she was feeling did not help.

"Okay Shelby I know you are angry right now and pissed and confused, maybe even all of those but please don't think for a second that I would let him hurt Rachel." Harmon began. By the look Shelby was giving him, he had better be quick. "Please just listen to me."

"3 minutes and if I even hear something that involves my baby being close to that man come out of your mouth I will report you to your captain and you don't even want to know what else." Shelby seethed.

Harmon rubbed his hands against his pants and looked over to Amanda for help.

His partner shook her head. He really should not do this.

She had not heard the plan yet but by the way, Shelby was now after she heard his plan the woman did not want to be there to see Ms. Corcoran blow up even more.

So Harmon began to tell the two women his plan.

As he went along Shelby calmed down a little but she was still a bit wary.

"So if I agree with this I can trust you that she won't be hurt in any way shape or form? Just a half hour?"Shelby asked.

"Of course Shelby. I promise you she will be safe and you can stay at the precinct if you want." Harmon told her.

"You agree to this too Amanda?" Shelby pointed her gaze towards the other woman. They were almost the same age but Shelby was more intimidating.

"Anything that would help Rachel ma'am. If this was Santana I would hope that someone could help us like this."

Shelby nods her head.

"Okay but I'm trusting that this plan will be airtight and that this man is put in bars and never let out."

"This will be making sure of that. I promise." Harmon lets out the deep breath he did not realize he was holding.

"Would you be alright as to let yourself out?" Shelby asks them.

"Of course we can. We'll see you tomorrow." Amanda says.

Shelby watches the two leave and no later than two minutes does Mary come into the room and close the door.

"Where is Rachel?" Shelby asks her sister.

"She and DJ are playing legos in the living room. I made sure that the detectives left first." Mary sat next to her sister. "So what was that about?"

Shelby looked over to her sister and closed her eyes for a second.

Shelby explained the little meeting that she just had with the detectives.

"Are you sure about this Shelby? I mean what if it doesn't work?" Mary looked over at her sister.

"That's why I came up with my own set of rules. Everything will go as planned. Rachel will not be hurt in anyway and Hiram will be behind bars forever. Do not worry because I am worried enough for the both of us. "Shelby tells her sister. " Now if you excuse me it is time for Rachel's first physical therapy. The first one is always a little earlier but it should be over by 5."

Shelby kissed Mary's cheek and then exited the room.

As Mary watched her sister go the woman had to worry and wonder if her little sister knew what she was doing.

* * *

"That's enough for today Rachel and I will see you on Friday." Rachel's physical therapist said as he rubbed the little girl's arm a little bit.

"Thank you so much Doctor." Shelby smiled up at the woman.

The Doctor gave them both a warm smile and then left the room to let Rachel put her winter wears back on.

Today's therapy was the first and it was proven a hard one but Rachel had worked through it with the encouraging words from her Mommy. Not to mention the doctor was pretty and very funny.

"Alright Rachel tonight I want to take you somewhere that I haven't been in a while. I know you will love it." Shelby tells the slightly tired little girl as she helps Rachel with her hat and scarf.

"Okay Mommy." Rachel leaned her head against her mother's shoulder as soon as the woman picked her up.

* * *

"Momma, so great here." Rachel smiled as she colored on the kiddie's page that the restaurant gave her.

The mother and daughter were at one of Shelby's favorite small family owned restaurants called Grandee's

For herself, Shelby orders a sub with a side of baked chips and a nice root beer. It was just one of those days where she wanted something simple. For Rachel she ordered kids sized pizza along with some fries and grape juice.

As they waited, Shelby helped Rachel with the maze and everything else on the small coloring page. It kept the hungry Rachel occupied and it saved Shelby a small headache from the little girl's cranky whining when she was hungry.

"Here you go Ms. Shelby put a small piece of candy for your little girl when she is done. Your usual desert will be ready in 20. I hope you enjoy." The teenage server with red hair and braces informed the woman as she served the two their food.

Immediately Rachel grabbed her small cup and sipped from the straw. She was thirsty and though she had been drinking water all day, she wanted something else.

"Hey easy there tiger, save some for later. " Shelby gently took the cup from the little girl's arms and placed a napkin over the tiny girl's shirt.

She helped Rachel with a small piece of her pizza and fed it to the little girl.

Shelby knew that most meats were a no with Rachel and that is why the pizza we bare except for cheese and sauce.

Shelby began to eat her own food and continued to watch Rachel closely to make sure that the little girl was eating.

"Momma this is soo good. " Rachel smiled with pizza sauce all over her face.

Shelby laughed and lifted the napkin to wipe Rachel's face.

"Try to get all of it in your mouth though, Tink."

"'Kay." Rachel let out before taking another bite of her messy hands.

When they were done, Shelby looked up to see a familiar woman bringing them their small carrot cake from across the room.

"Shelby long times no see. We have missed you here." The woman smiled down at Shelby as she set the carrot cake on the table. She waived another waiter over to come and clear the dirty dishes.

"I'm sorry Grandee but I've had a lot on my plate these last few months as you can see." Shelby stood up to hug the woman knowing it was coming.

"I can see that. You are all over the news and I'm guessing you got a new number so I couldn't contact you."The small brown old woman looked into Shelby's eyes and inspected the woman for any injuries. "How are you baby?"

Shelby down into the small but older woman's eyes; the woman she knew since she was 14 years old. She was like a second mom and she trusted her.

"I've been fine. Just busy with this one right here." Shelby motioned towards her daughter.

"Oh isn't she just the cutest thing. She is as if you spit her out. Oh Shelby." The woman swooned as she looked over at Rachel.

"Mommy?" The little girl looked uncertain.

Shelby picked her daughter up.

"Grandee this is Rachel my daughter. Rachel can you say hi to Grandee?"

"Hi." Rachel waved in a tiny voice.

The little girl did not know whom this woman was but the only woman who ever acted like this towards her mommy was her Nana.

"She is just precious. Shelby I cannot wait until I talk to my daughter. She has been on that cruise with Reign for so long. "Grandee smiled down at the mother and daughter.

That was how the woman knew Shelby.

One of Shelby's best friends was Grandee's daughter.

They were like a second family and welcomed Shelby whenever she needed to end her boredom. This place had been Shelby's first job.

"Come and let me introduce Rachel to the rest of the kitchen. I'll have the cake bagged for you."Grandee let the two into the back kitchen.

* * *

About an hour later, Shelby was finally leaving the back of the restaurant. The cook had happily showed Rachel around the kitchen and the little girl enjoyed all of the attention she was getting.

But as time went on Shelby noticed that Rachel was getting tired and her own energy was draining.

So with that Shelby grabbed her bag of food and extras that Grandee had given her and said goodbye to everyone with Rachel in her arms.

"Bye Shelby. Do not stay away for months at a time now. We want to know Rachel. I also have to fatten her up. Also tell that sister of yours I will get her to eat meat soon enough." Grandee waved as she watched the mother and daughter walk through the parking lot to Shelby's car.

"I will." Shelby yelled out. With precision, the woman had Rachel buckled into her car seat and the car started within seconds.

As they drove, Shelby could see that Rachel was not asleep but quiet.

It had been a good day despite the little thing earlier and now they could just go home and cuddle.

* * *

"Momma go home. Look we go home." Rachel suddenly sat up in her seat and struggled to point out of the window.

Shelby turned her head a little to see what the young girl was talking about.

It was the Carlton Manor building they lived in before the attack.

It was their home, or well it used to be.

A pang of sadness shot through Shelby. This was not their home anymore.

They did not really have a home and even if it was okay for them to live with Mary, Shelby wanted a place of her own.

"Oh honey no. We cannot that is not home anymore. I'm so sorry baby."

This upset Rachel even more.

The little girl kicked and screamed. Even though her Mommy had explained to her a while back why they could not come home, she did not understand it.

She missed it and all she wanted was to play with all of her dolls and go to sleep in her Mommy's big bed. But the only way she could explain that was to cry and scream.

Shelby continued to drive and follow her route to Mary's house.

* * *

Soon enough Rachel's kicking and screaming stopped and Shelby looked in the back seat to see that Rachel has fallen asleep.

Today was a tiring day and now all Shelby wanted to do was plop down in bed.

That is what Shelby planned to do as she carried her bags and Rachel to the porch.

"Need some help?" A woman's voice asked that nearly startled her to death.

Shelby turned around to see Tracy Summers standing on her porch.

"Not from you I don't." Shelby rolled her eyes.

This woman was one of the most famous news anchors in America working for CNN, Fox News, and Good Morning America. She disappeared shortly a year ago and now she was back but this time on Shelby's doorstep.

"I'm not here to bother you but I know you want to get the real story out. So if you need anything or want to talk. Here is my card. Everyone has a side and your little girl deserves a lot." Tracy slipped a card inside of Shelby's coat pocket and walked away.

Shelby had to think for a second before going inside of the house.

Tracy Summers wanted to talk to her. This could not be good and somehow the whole story would be twister around.

Shelby does not think she needs to talk to the media right now and it is the last thing on her list.

Tomorrow they would be talking to Doctor Brown about Rachel's tantrums and meltdowns and how to help the little girl with them some more.

Her busy life, maybe even excessively busy, but Shelby was handling it in the best way she could.

As long as Rachel was taken care of, Shelby was happy.

**A/N: So was this chapter all over the place or did I do okay? Trust that Shelby knows what she is doing with the Harmon and Hiram thing. She would never let Rachel get hurt on her watch. I am not going to let Rachel get hurt anymore either. The plan is in motion and everything will work out in the way that one guest reviewer asked and how I planned all along. Please have faith that Shelby knows what she is doing. **

**Until the next chapter, goodbye. **

**-LSAM**


	30. The Turning Point

**Little Girl Lost **

By: LockedSoulsAM

Summary:Every year on December 18. Shelby Corcoran rides around aimlessly lost in thought mourning the death of her baby girl. The little girl that three years ago she was supposed to give up for adoption. It hits midnight and Shelby runs into something she thought she lost forever.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and any of the characters. I do own this story line and the ideas and new characters that come with it. **

**A/N: So there has been a change of plans. You guys will probably hate me for it but it wouldn't be good writing without a little drama. I know I promised but I have to go back on that. Don t hold it against me. So the next few chapters will be intense. The new time frame for the ending is chapter 65. So you get a little more there. **

**Also thanks to a special person for helping me figure it out. **

**HYou're a genius. Mistakes are all mine and man do I hate open office. **

**This chapter may also be short but I'll make it up to you with as many updates as I can.**

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

Chapter 30 The Turning Point

"Shelby are you sure about this? I mean do you think you can trust this guy?" Mary asks

Shelby looks across the table at her sister.

"I made sure this whole set up is sure fire and that Rachel won't be in contact with either of the men. But please can we not talk about this now when they are in the room?" Shelby motions to the two children that are sitting on either side of them.

"Yes but tomorrow when everything is in motion. I want you to be careful and think about it first." Mary relents knowing that when Shelby's mind is set there is no changing it.

"Thanks and I will." Shelby says to her sister.

"Momma can me have more milk peez?" Rachel asks as she holds her sippy cup out to Shelby.

"You go through these cups pretty fast Rach." Shelby comments as she takes the cup from Rachel and goes to grab another from the fridge.

"The kid loves breast milk. We already knew that would happen. Its like she's obsessed with it." Mary looks over to her niece.

"I think its a good thing and hopefully it will help her gain weight faster. But I think I will start to alternate between milk and water. I have to go in and get my shot in a few days." Shelby gives Rachel a different colored sippy cup full of breast milk.

The little girl happily takes it.

"Me not want you to get shot Momma."

"Don't worry sweetie it will be just like last time. Mommy won't be getting hurt." Shelby rubs Rachel's cheek with her thumb.

Rachel slips the nipple of the sippy cup in her mouth and begins to chew on it. She sits back into her chair and begins to swing her tiny legs. She's content with what her mother has told her.

Shelby looks down at the girls small plate of breakfast.

It is untouched and she knows that Rachel will not be eating it any time soon.

"By the way Shelby me and David are taking DJ to go see the in-laws downtown and we wont be back until late. He starts his last semester of pre-k next week and we just wanted him to have fun for a few more days. Will you and Rachel be aright here by yourselves for a few hours?"

"Of course I'm 24 not 14. I promise we wont touch your precious Salt-n-Peppa CD. We'll probably just relax. We don't have anything to do today." Shelby picks up Rachel's plate and dumps it into the garbage disposal.

"I trust that you wont or there will be hell to pay."

"Ooh said a bad word." DJ speaks up.

"Dammit, oh my god. Why did I have kids again? I can't even curse in my own house." Mary grumbles as she stands up and walks over to the swear jar.

Shelby raises a brow at her sister.

DJ giggles while Rachel looks on curiously.

"That's 2 quarters Mommy."

Mary rolls her eyes and looks over at her son.

"What you doing Mary?" Rachel asks. "Why put money in the jar?"

"Well Rachel cursing is bad as I'm sure your Mommy has already told you. Every time a person in this house curses they have to put a quarter in the swear jar. When its all full you and DJ can take it to the store and buy whatever you can with the money."Mary explains to her niece.

"Mommy you put money too?" Rachel asks

"Oh you bet. Your mom has dropped some big ones and paid big time. Only when she's mad though." Mary answers for her sister.

Rachel looks over to her Momma for confirmation.

"A few times baby but they were never on purpose. I don't want either of you cursing do you hear that? Goes for you too Mary." Shelby points a finger to her sister in warning.

Mary sticks out her tongue and rushes out of the kitchen before Shelby can hit her with the dish towel.

No matter how old you are siblings are a nuisance.

* * *

"So Mr. Berry there has been a change of plans and you cannot meet Rachel here alone." Harmon sits across from Hiram.

"Why not? That was a part of the deal. You aren't going back on your word are you sir? I'd hate to be the bearer of bad news." Hiram says in a condescending tone.

"No I'm not. I'm just saying we have to be discreet because Shelby doesn't know about this. I will be babysitting Rachel tomorrow so I'm bringing you to her house. I can't leave you alone with her. Its just not in my nature to do that and it would be putting her to danger." Harmon replies. "I could already be in a lot of trouble for meeting with you."

"Do you think I'm stupid?"

Harmon hunches his shoulders.

"I've watched Lifetime before and that is just a setup. Now how would your mother feel about you lying?" Hiram asks.

"Don't you talk about her!" Harmon slaps his hands against the table in anger. "You didn't know her."

"Ooh I see Victoria's boy has a temper." Hiram smirks not at all fazed by Harmon's outburst.

"How do you know her name? Why are you even?" Harmon sits again. He is confused now.

"I knew her. She's a good friend a very good one. You know what they say about supply and demand."

"Why are you speaking about her in present tense? She's dead and I wont have you throwing salt on her name whether you knew her or not." Harmon tries to control his anger.

"But don't you want to know where she is? You were just a boy when she left." Hiram uses the same teasing tone.

"She didn't leave me. She was in a car accident that caused her car to go in a ditch but they never found her body." Harmon replies.

"Is that what your father told you? No wonder Victoria left. You both are just as dumb." Hiram chuckles. "I mean you're a cop and you believe that. Sure she was associated with the Crowns but they didn't kill her and she certainly isn't dead."

"What do you know?" Harmon gets into Hiram's face.

"Give me Rachel and a car and I'll tell you where she is."

"You're bullshitting." Harmon whispers out.

"Just go ask your _daddy_." Hiram sits back in his chair with his arms folded and a smirk that is seemingly permanent on his face.

"Dad tell me it isn't true. Tell me that this son of a bitch is lying and that my mother died in a car accident. Tell me." Harmon yells as he stomps into his father's apartment .

"Son what are you talking about? Of course she died." Harmon's father Anthony tried to calm his son.

But Harmon could see through the lie.

He's older now and he can finally see the truth.

"You have 5 seconds to tell me the truth. I just want the truth." Harmon says. His hands are clenched by his side,though he would never hit his father, he doesn't know what he will do in anger.

"Let's sit down first." Anthony finally says after a small pause in the conversation. Harmon pulls away and looks to his father. "Fine."

Anthony sets down his dish towel and turns to fully face his son.

"Son I , your mother is not dead. The accident is just something I made up. You were little and I didn't think you would be able to handle what the truth. Charlie your mother and I were never married and even though I loved her she just didn't want to get married. When you were 3 she had a friend named Jacquelyn Smith and they would always do everything together. You even used to play with her twin boys.

Well Jacquelyn got involved with a man that wasn't her husband Hiram and he was doing drugs. He was the ringleader of the Crowns. After awhile your mother started doing cocaine with Jackie and they both got caught up. One day your mother and Jackie stole from the Crowns and the gang was pissed. They threatened to kill all of us. But Hiram being the smart man he was got them out of the situation but I don't know how. I was just grateful.

I gave your mother an ultimatum; If she didn't try and get help I would take you and I would leave. But she chose the drugs and one night we went to a football game and I came home and all of our stuff was gone, so was your mother. I never saw her again after that and even Jackie got help.

I saw her boy on the news and now its all just history."

"When were you going to tell me? I have to find her" Hiram runs out of the house.

He has to find his mother and there's only one way to do it.

* * *

"_Peppa pig! _

_Peppa pig!"_

Rachel sings along to her favorite cartoon that comes in second place to Doc McStuffins.

Shelby smiles as she comes into the living room with a plateful of fruits, except for bananas, and sits on the side of a bouncing Rachel.

When she feels her mother sit on the couch the little girl scoots back and leans against Shelby.

"Me get some too Momma?" Rachel asks with puppy dog eyes in case her mother says no.

"Of course baby. We're going to share." Shelby answers as she hands Rachel a small branch of grapes.

The toddler happily pops the round fruits into her mouth.

She snuggled into her mother and continues to watch her favorite show.

"Momma can we play on da tablet?" Rachel asks after 15 minutes of watching Peppa Pig.

"I'm really tired of electronics. Let's go outside and play." Shelby sets the plate on the table.

It was and Rachel had already eaten lunch so they could play out for a few hours or however long it takes until Rachel gets cold.

Shelby gets Rachel and herself ready.

As they make their way out to the backyard Shelby grabs a few supplies from the closet.

Shelby has been wanting to have this day to just play outside with Rachel.

Shelby has googled a lot of activities that they could do and Rachel would be occupied for a while.

"Okay Rachel I have an idea of what we could do first. You see these bottles?" Shelby shows the little girl 5 different graffiti bottles full of water and food coloring.

Rachel nods and watches her mother closely.

Shelby uses the graffiti bottle and sprays it against a small pile of snow by her feet. The red spray that colors the small pile makes Rachel 'ooh' in amazement.

"Mommy me try?" Rachel anxiously reaches a hand out to take a bottle from her Mommy.

The little girl giggles gleefully as she sprays green food coloring all over their snow man from last week.

Shelby smiles and is put in an even better mood at Rachel's happiness.

"Momma look. Me do it." Rachel giggles.

Shelby continues to help Rachel color the snowman.

The next activity was building a fort.

Once the fort was built Shelby drew a circle around it and played snow toss.

Rachel of course won and she was awarded a nice snowball in the arm which caused them to have a snowball fight.

* * *

Surprisingly Shelby was the one who gave in first and wanted to go inside.

"Momma we can have hot cocoa and crackers, peez?" Rachel bats her eyelashes at her mother.

"Yes we can but first we have to take all of these wet clothes off. Come on boots first."Shelby continues to help the toddler rid herself of the cold and wet clothes.

Quickly running to the laundry room Shelby grabs them both pajamas and runs back to the kitchen.

"Mommy. Hands are so cold." Rachel shivers out once her red and white onesie is on.

Shelby kneels down in front of the little girl and takes Rachel's hands in her own. She lifts them up to her own mouth and softly blows on them to warm them up a little.

Rachel watches in curiosity .

"There, are they better?"

Rachel nods her head.

"Mommy can I blow your hands?"

Shelby holds out her own hands and waits for Rachel to take them.

Rachel blows softly on each of the hands and then looks up at her mother.

"There Mommy. All better."

"Thank you baby." Shelby gives Rachel a small kiss.

"Now we have cocoa?" Rachel acts exasperated.

"Yes we can." Shelby huffs jokingly.

Rachel takes her Mommy's hand and they trail back into the kitchen.

His night has been kind of messed up and all he wants to do is sleep but he can't. After collecting a few things from some unknown place Harmon finds his self drinking away at a bar.

His whole life has been a lie and now he stuck with this shitty choice.

"Okay baby girl its time to get those toes into bed." Shelby tickles Rachel as she tucks the little girl in.

"Mommy you sing?" Rachel asks as she snuggles under the covers.

"Of course. What do you want me to sing?" Shelby flicks the lamp off and climbs into bed next to Rachel.

"Over da rainbow." Rachel decides on.

"I think I can do that." Shelby smiles and pulls Rachel closer to her.

* * *

He sips his drink from the brown paper bag in his hand.

The only sound around here is the rustle of the bag in his hand and cars driving by in the night.

As he watches the house he has to comment on how beautiful it is.

Its peaceful and all of the reporters have packed up and gone home.

The time is now.

He hates that he has to do this but right now with this liquid courage in his hands, he isn't thinking straight.

* * *

Shelby groans and turns over in her sleep.

Her hand unconsciously moves around to pull Rachel a little closer.

Underneath her hands all Shelby feels is cold sheets.

She lifts her head up and blinks a few times.

She groans again as she hears footsteps in the hallway.

It's almost 11 and even though it isn't late for Shelby she is used to being asleep with Rachel. She doesn't think the girl is a sleep walker.

"Rachel?" Shelby calls out as she sleepily lifts herself up.

With a yawn and stretch the mother makes her way out of the bedroom.

Shelby speeds up when she hears the sound of a table being knocked into.

Making her way downstairs Shelby spots a figure in the darkness.

She gasps and silently watches him from behind a wall.

She tries to figure out how to find Rachel without alerting the man of her whereabouts.

Shelby's heart stops in her chest and almost falls out as she sees a small covered foot hanging from the man's arm.

"Please whatever you're going to do don't. Just let her go and I'll let you leave." Shelby pleads as she steps from the safety of the wall.

"Shh." The man whispers as he turns toward Shelby. "She's sleeping."

"What are you doing here Harmon and why do you have my baby? Give me my baby." Shelby lets out shakily as she takes a step towards the man.

"Don't come any closer." Harmon slurs as he points the gun at Shelby.

Where did that come from?

"Why are you doing this? Just leave. Please give me her."

"You know I really don't want to do this Shelby." Harmon yells out.

Despite it being cold out, the man is sweating bullets. "But he gave me no choice. She's a beautiful little girl and I don't want to but I have to. I can't promise you that he won't hurt her."

Shelby can't understand what he is saying and she can tell its because of the alcohol he has apparently been drinking.

"Harmon I don't know what you are talking about but we can get you help. Juts please put her down." Shelby can feel the tears begin to form and she has to keep her eyes on her little girl.

Shelby takes a little step forward.

"NO!" Harmon yells. " NO. I never had a chance at life and she gets to be with her mother and I've been without mine for a lot of years Selby."

Shelby holds out her hands and watches the man as he rants. She goes around the counter and grabs a knife.

She quickly moves around the counter and stabs the only open part of him.

He yells and accidentally shoots twice missing Shelby and hitting the wall.

"Dammit!" He yells out.

This startles Rachel and she opens her eyes to see a man holding her in his arms.

She can't see clearly in the dark and she can hear the sobbing of her Momma.

"Mommy?"

The little girl wriggles in his arms and attempts to reach for her mother.

"Rachel baby its OK." Shelby tries to wipe her own tears away to calm the little girl.

Harmon who wasn't fazed by the stab hits Shelby in the head with a gun and begins to back out of the front door.

Shelby falls to her knees clutching her head. She can feel blood quickly pooling in her hands but she can't stop now. She has to get to Rachel.

"Rachel" Shelby yells out as she stumbles outside. "Harmon put her down."

Is too late though.

"Shelby I don't want to shoot you. Besides her Papa will be taking real good care of her. He says so." Harmon takes another swig of his beer and keeps the gun steadily pointed at Shelby.

He forces Rachel into the car and gets in himself.

He shoots another warning shot that almost hits shelby in the arm.

Rushing to the car as quickly as she can without slipping on the snow, shelby screams for help as she bangs on the car window.

She can hear Rachel's screams and cries from the back seat and if the little girl gets anymore upset she will have an asthma attack.

"I'm sorry Shelby." Harmon yells out one last time before swerving off doing way more than the speed limit.

"Rachel! Somebody help please!" Shelby screams out as she drops to her knees in the middle of the street.

How could she let this happen?

How could he take her baby so easily?

Why didn't she fight harder and sacrifice being shot for her baby girl?

Where was he taking her?

As Shelby screams louder and sobs heavier the houses all on the street come alive as people begin to step out of their houses to investigate the cries.

* * *

"Me want Momma?" Rachel cries and hiccups.

She can feel her chest tightening and she is supposed to tell her Momma when she feels like that.

But this man has taken her away from her Momma and she is scared.

All she wants is her mommy and she can feel that this man is not going to take her back but where will she go?

* * *

Mary and David pull into their drive way to see a gang of people in the middle of the street.

They don't know what's going on but they can see their front door is wide open and there are small drops of blood trailing down the walkway.

Mary rushes out of the car to see the commotion.

She can hear cries and sobs an she immediately knows that cry.

It's Shelby's and something serious has had to happen for Shelby to be out here.

Mary rushes to the middle of the crowd and drops down to her knees.

David hurriedly takes a sleeping DJ into the house to put him into bed.

"Shelby sweetie what happened?" Mary looks her sister over .

The younger woman has an open gash on the side of her forehead, she is not wearing any shoes and her socks are soaking wet. Mary can see that Shelby's lips are turning blue and the woman is shivering.

There Is a blanket thrown over her but other than that shelby is in her pajamas.

"She kept yelling that he took her." Mr. Jarvis from down the street informs her.

Mary quickly snaps her attention back to her sister.

"Shelby where's Rachel? Baby can you tell me who took her?"

"I don't know. Harmon, C-C-Charlie Harmon." Shelby's lips tremble.

She begins to cry even more and leans into Mary. "I want my baby, why does this keep happening?"

"Come on Shelby let's go inside the police are on their way." Mary helps her sister stand up.

She prays to god that Rachel is okay.

* * *

Harmon zips into a vacant lot of a warehouse and pulls over.

He carefully grabs a screaming and kicking Rachel and carries her inside.

"Hush Child!"

Rachel freezes.

She knows that voice. Suddenly Harmon doesn't seem so bad and she pulls herself tighter against him.

Harmon sets her down onto her feet.

"Where is it?" He asks.

Hiram slowly steps out of the dark so that they two new arrivals can see him.

Rachel backs into herself and begins to wet her diaper.

This is a man she thought she would never see again.

Her breaths begging to hitch even more.

"Come here Rachel. Papa isn't going to hurt you. Come on." Hiram says in that sweet tone that only Rachel knows the true meaning of.

The little girl shakes her head no but still finds herself stepping forward.

Hiram tosses a ball of paper at Harmon and grabs onto Rachel.

"Now leave us."

Harmon takes a swig of his drink and one last look at Rachel.

He grabs the piece of paper from the ground and proceeds to stumble out.

"Now I have missed you sweet girl. We have some catching up to do."

**A/N: Are you angry? I would be too. But hold on we're in for a wild ride and I'm hoping you will stick with me on it. So review and let me know how you feel. This is the last time during this story that Rachel will be put in harm's way. I can assure you but it wouldn't be a good story if things didn't go as planned. Again thanks YD for helping me and I hope you are happy with how it came out. **

**See you soon. **

**-LSAM**


	31. We all Fall Down

**Little Girl Lost **

By: LockedSoulsAM

Summary:Every year on December 18. Shelby Corcoran rides around aimlessly lost in thought mourning the death of her baby girl. The little girl that three years ago she was supposed to give up for adoption. It hits midnight and Shelby runs into something she thought she lost forever.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and any of the characters. I do own this story line and the ideas and new characters that come with it. **

**A/N: So I know many of you hate me (literally) and a bunch of you dropped the story but I'm back again, but have you ever heard of leaving with a big bang? That's what I intended and after reading the chapter I realized it was one of the drafts that I strongly wanted to not put up. It was only supposed to be a draft and simply because I don't have my own laptop I had to rush and click a file. I probably should have looked it over before I posted it but there is no going back now. I decided to go on from here as you have already read chapter 30. **

**Totally my fault. **

**We all make a few bad choices but keep your cool please. **

* * *

Chapter 31 We all fall down

"_Now I have missed you sweet girl. We have some catching up to do."_

Rachel whimpers out frozen in herspot as her Papa reaches out a big hand to touch her.

As he steps a little closer to her Rachel again shakes her head no but she cant move. She is stuck and all she wants is to be in the safety of her mother's arms.

"Hiram Berry don't you touch her!" A voice yelled from behind them.

Hiram smirks and gives Rachel a look.

He stands up straight and realizes he is surrounded by officers.

"Rachel honey come here. Hurry." The officer says.

Rachel chances a look and realizes its Santana's cousin.

This is her chance to get away.

At that moment Rachel finds her strength and runs with all of her might into Amanda's arms.

Amanda lowers her gun and takes the little girl into her arms.

As the little girl sobs into her chest Amanda thinks about how angry she is at Harmon being so stupid. This was totally out of character and unrealistic.

This little girl has been through more than enough, too much in fact and this is the last straw.

Amanda rubs on Rachel's back and tries to soothe her as the little girl sobs even harder. There is straining in her breathes and Amanda doesn't think that is normal.

Watching Hiram and the other cops surrounding him out of the corner of her eyes, she decided she'd seen enough and back up out of the giant doors of the old warehouse.

Harmon has beyond messed up and she would like to kick his ass herself.

But for now she has to get Rachel home.

Oh god she doesn't know how the little girl will be able to come back from this.

Amanda quickly makes her way to her own car.

Just in the time she makes it there she hears a loud yell.

"Drop your weapon!"

After that was 5 shots and she didn't know from who.

This whole situation with the little girl was like a bad lifetime movie.

It just didn't add up.

But looking down at the little girl it doesn't matter right now how this happens.

Amanda first has to figure out how she is going to drive with Rachel hanging on to her for dear life.

"He's dead. Hiram Berry is dead." One of the new rookie yells out as she runs to catch up with Amanda.

The unexpected voice startles Rachel and she clutches impossibly tighter to the woman holding her.

Amanda closes her eyes and says a silent 'thank you'

"Hey Adams do you think you can drive us to Walden Circle this little girl needs to get home. It's been a long night and I think we all need some rest."

Adams gives a small look to Rachel and jumps into the front seat.

Amanda slides into the back of the squad car.

She tries to sit the little girl beside her but Rachel is having none of it.

"Mommy! Want Mommy!" The little girl sobs through each breath.

* * *

"Shelby! Shelby!" Harmon yells out as he begins up the walkway to the Corcoran's. He has sobered up enough to realize what he did and he wants to come to Shelby's house to apologize.

Harmon stops in his tracks as the front door swings open and out comes a angry Shelby.

"You asshole!" She yells as she begins to punch him wherever she can. "Where is she? Where did you take her?"

Harmon stands and takes all of her blows. No matter how much they hurt.

"Shelby please just let me explain."

"This wasn't apart of the plan and you just took my baby. I will not let you explain anything. Where is she!"Shelby yells as hits him in the arm exactly where his stab wound is.

"Shelby wait." Mary yells out as she comes and pulls her sister back.

As much as she wants Shelby to kill this man they have to find Rachel first.

Mary struggles to hold her sister but she manages to because the woman weighs next to nothing. "You better tell us where Rachel is before I let her kill you cold blooded. I'm pretty sure I can get her to win the case."

"I called Amanda they are at the warehouse. Hiram can't touch her. I'm extremely sorry and something about this moment was sobering. I'm an asshole and what I did was unacceptable and I don't even know myself anymore. I'm going to turn myself in." Harmon tells them.

As Mary is going to reply a squad car pulls into the driveway.

"Momma!" Rachel yells out as Amanda gets out of the car.

"Charlie don't you move..." Amanda tells the man.

Shelby is released from Mary' arms and she rushes over to take Rachel into hers. They both sob together and it seems like DEJA VU for both of the them.

Amanda signals to Adams to go ahead and arrest Harmon.

The man doesn't resist as a few tears run down his eyes.

He has stooped down to level of scum that he didn't think was achievable for himself.

"Momma, shot Papa. I see papa." Rachel cried into Shelby's neck.'

"I know baby but you're here now. I have you." Shelby holds onto Rachel and that's when she remembers the little girl is in nothing but a onesie.

"He's dead. Hiram is dead. They shot him a couple times and I also apologize for my partner even though I know no amount of apologizing will help her get better. "

Shelby says nothing but gives a look of appreciation.

She carries Rachel into the house and she has to think is it all over now?

Nothing in her life seems to be easy.

None of this even make sense but it happened.

Harmon had somehow found the hidden key and broken into the house and kidnapped her baby for a 2nd time.

None of this was normal yet now it seems officially over.

How will they come back from this?

Rachel was making so much progress and now here they were back at square one.

* * *

It's been 32 hours and Rachel has not stopped crying and she wont let go of shelby.

The young mother has to wonder if this is a bad dream.

All of this and these last few months.

Rachel has now gone through more than a trauma that an adult can go through.

In a few hours they will be having an emergency session with Dr. Brown.

It's going to take all of them to get Rachel to talk.

Shelby leans against the bed and has to wonder when did she become so weak?

This wasn't her and she thinks that they all need time to come to terms with the last few months. But for Rachel it would be the last few years.

* * *

The next week is Hiram Berry's funeral and no one shows up.

Instead they are in the courtroom for a hearing which Mary managed to set up earlier.

Daniel and Jacquelyn Smith along with Leroy Berry all pled guilty,

After hearing what Hiram did and what happens they knew that the end was near for them. 30 years to life seemed like more than enough for them.

Harmon was also charged with kidnapping and child endangerment. The man just walked with it because he could never forgive himself ever again.

"_It was the end of the road for Hiram Berry. But now this is just the beginning for Broadway star Shelby Corcoran and her 3 year old daughter. They have a long road ahead of them but they will get there together.."_

Those were the last words Shelby heard before she snapped the TV off. Two weeks have passed and the snow is beginning to melt.

Rachel has slowly recovered from what has happened but she still has the occasional nightmare or two.

The little girl is still afraid but she isn't scared to share that with her Momma anymore.

In a few weeks their new house will be ready and they can start their lives over. Start fresh and Rachel can have the truly happy childhood that her mother wants for her and that she deserves.

Starting now.

**A/N: I feel that I messed up royally with the last few chapters and I lost my vision for the story along the way. I don't know where everything went left but I find myself hating what I write every time. I even cringe at this chapter but it had to be done. **

**So this can be the end and we all say goodbye or this could just be the beginning and I continue on a much happier and lighter note. **

**It's all up to you. **

**Either way I will be taking a long and much needed hiatus. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**-LSAM**


	32. Always Starting Over

Little Girl Lost  
By:LockedSoulsAM

Summary: Every year on December 18th, Shelby Corcoran rides around aimlessly lost in thought, mourning the death of her baby girl. The little girl that three years ago she was supposed to give up for adoption. It hits midnight and Shelby runs into something she thought she lost forever.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and any of the characters. I do own this story line and the ideas and new characters that come with it. **

**A/n: After a lot of angry reviews, and I mean angry, I decided to take a break. Somewhere along the lines, I went from writing what made me happy to writing to please others. I of course respected your opinions and listened to your input. But after awhile it just wasn't fun anymore. **

**But I never want to give up something I put so much time and effort into. Therefore, you will get your 65 chapters if it takes until 2015. I did a little time jump (2 months) which was planned all along. You will not be left in the dark and as the chapters go on everything missing will be filled in. **

**It's senior year and my birthday is September 15****th**** so happy 17****th**** bday to me. **

**Consider this like Season 2 of LGL =)**

Chapter 32 Always Starting Over

* * *

"So they pleaded guilty just like that?" An African American woman asked Shelby as she reached across the woman for the bottle of mustard.

"Yes I think after Hiram was shot they figured there wouldn't be a jury or judge in America that would side with them. They of course got the charges they deserve. We won't have to see them ever again." Shelby tells her friends.

It is a nice day in the spring, May 14th to be exact. It has been two months without drama and Shelby has to think things have finally started to look up.

Rachel was beginning to show signs of coming to terms with her past and being able to move on to be the loud vibrant and active little girl that Shelby knew she could be. Of course, not that much time had passed and the little girl still had hurdles to overcome but overall she was doing great.

After her last attack on the night she was taken by Harmon, Shelby had been able to keep control and track over Rachel's asthma.

The little girl still has small attacks here and there but nothing too serious.

Rachel's tantrums of fear or misunderstanding were few and far apart but they were still there. There are still days when Rachel refuses to eat and they still haven't got quite to the bottom of the issue but soon. The sessions with are still a few times a week and physical therapy has ended as well.

Now Shelby figured in a few weeks or maybe in a few days Rachel would be ready to start potty training, the pull ups would soon be coming. For now Rachel still has no control over her bladder and they would be working on that.

Shelby smiles at the fact that Rachel has been living with her for almost 3 months now; it seems so little but that's a big number for the mother.

She is still learning and making mistakes but she always would.

If that meant giving Rachel her best chance at a healthy life then so be it.

Shelby glances over to where Rachel is playing with Santana and Brittany, she smiles. She is so happy that Rachel has found two little girls that could be her friends for a while. Rachel needed that.

"Santana Maria Lopez if you step in that puddle it will be me and you, you hear me?" Maribel yelled to her daughter from their picnic table in the shade.

Shelby watches as Santana turns to their direction at the sound of her mother's voice and jumps over the puddle. The little girl knew better than to test her Mami.

Shelby turned back to her table to see that everyone has begun eating and she has not. Her table is filled with friends that she knows she can depend on.

Susan Pearce and Maribel Lopez have been added to her small circle of friends that already consisted of her sister, Reign and Edith. Shelby liked to think the women were quickly becoming family too.

"I don't know what to do with her. She is like me all over again. Now I know what my mother had to go through. No matter how many times you tell her something she will do it until you have to spank her or time out." Maribel comments.

"Brittany is the exact opposite. It's like I say it one time and she's curious as to why and then she'll listen. I have a feeling our teenage years will be a breeze." Susan says while taking a bite of her dill pickle.

"I don't really know with Rachel yet. She's at the point where she is still afraid of what will happen if she does something bad so she doesn't do it. It's like I can see the mischievous glint in her eyes and then I guess she thinks about what happened in the past and she decides not to do it. She's tried me a few times but she will be a handful, I just know it." Shelby decides to join the conversation.

"Oh I can't wait until we have kids, baby." Edith gushes as she cuddles into her longtime girlfriend.

Reign chuckles nervously. "Um yeah I'd love to have kids. In the future…the far future."

Shelby rolls her eyes at her friend.

Reign and Edith have been dating on and off for 8 years now. Since they were 15 and in high school.

Reign was still afraid of the m word and children were just something that came with that.

She was in love with her girlfriend but she figured they had their whole lives to live before tying the knot. This was a common argument between the two which usually ended with them taking breaks.

"Oh Rachel be careful!" Shelby yells to her daughter as she sees the little girl jump from the jungle gym to the ground.

Rachel looks over to her Mommy and smiles. She sticked the landing. Shelby breathes a sigh of relief and smiles back at her little girl, despite the mini heart attack she just had.

"Don't worry I have 3 and the worrying never stops." Maribel rubs Shelby's back up and down.

Shelby nervously smiles, how could she take 15 more years of this? Maybe more; Lots and lots of Neosporin and Band-Aids and kisses she guessed.

Shelby decided to let herself relax and let Rachel play.

That wouldn't keep her mind from worrying though.

* * *

"C'mon guys down the slide." A little girl yells as she tells Santana, Rachel and Brittany to follow her down the slide.

Santana being the protective one let Rachel sit in front of her as they slid down the slide. The little girl was the smallest kid at the whole park, maybe even the smallest kid close to her age that Santana had met. But she felt like she needed to get Rachel safe.

Rachel sometimes had those sad eyes like her uncle from the army did. Santana wanted those eyes to be happy and bright.

Of course Santana felt that Brittany needed protecting to because she was special. Brittany could handle herself though.

Her mommy explained that Rachel had been hurt pretty badly in the past and the little girl needed extra love so she would feel safe.

Santana wanted to be one of those people that kept Rachel safe, no matter how little she was. At only four Santana was already a strong, stubborn, and sometimes hardheaded little girl. Santana wasn't afraid of anything or so it seems to them. That is what her two friends needed.

As they slid down the little redhead girl turned back to them.

She stood up and looked from Brittany, Santana and then Rachel.

"I don't want to play with a baby." The little girl declared. It wasn't in the meanest of ways but it got her point across.

"Me not a baby; I Rachel." The toddler declared.

"She's not a baby." Santana replied at the same time.

The little girl said nothing but stared at them.

"I still don't want to play with her. She's too small."

It was true that Rachel was much smaller than everyone else was but she would grow soon enough. That did not mean she couldn't play.

"Well we didn't want to play with you anyways." Santana rolls her eyes at the girl and puts her hands into Rachel's.

"C'mon Rachie lets go eat." Brittany speaks as they walk away from the little girl.

Rachel doesn't understand why the little girl didn't want to play with her. Santana and Brittany were the same size as that little girl but they played with her. Why wouldn't she?

Rachel lets go of Santana's hand and walks over to sit on her mother's lap.

"Mami I needs food." Santana declared as she sat at the table across from her mother.

"Manners."

Santana huffs. "I'm sorry Mama. I needs food please?"

The little Latina bats her long dark eyelashes and flashes her mother the most innocent smile ever.

Maribel has to wonder, once again, how her own mother survived her.

"Momma me a baby?" Rachel asks as she looks into Shelby's eyes sadly.

"No. Why would you ask that Rachel?" Shelby looks down at her daughter in concern. Shelby could tell that something was bothering the small girl.

"Girl called me a baby and you call me baby." Rachel furrows her brows.

"Honey there's a difference. When she called you a baby, she meant that you were small. . I call you baby because I love you and you will always be my baby." Shelby pushes some of Rachel's hair from the little girl's face. "I can stop calling you that if you don't like it."

"No. Like it." Rachel tells her mother.

"Ok sweetie but I want you to know that I love you so much. No matter what anyone says I will always love you."

"Love you too much too Mommy." Rachel smiles as she feels her mother lay a kiss on her forehead.

"Someone is all sweaty." Shelby scrunches her nose at the hair that is sticking to Rachel's forehead.

"Me not sweaty." Rachel scrunches her nose up. "You sweaty Momma." The little girl pokes her mother in the chest with a small finger.

"Then I guess we both need a bath huh kiddo?"

Rachel nods her head and leans back into her mother.

"Would you like a sandwich?" Shelby asks as she pulls out Rachel's pb&amp;j from the picnic basket.

"Yes please." Rachel uses her manners that Shelby has begun to teach her. Rachel turned down a lot of food but she would never turn down a pb&amp;j.

They all eat lunch and listen to Brittany talk animatedly about her Saturday Morning dance class.

Rachel listened intently because she thought dance sounded fun.

Maybe she would ask her Momma could she go to dance with Brittany.

* * *

After being finished with lunch Brittany decided it was time for them to play tag.

Rachel had never played this game but she knew that her friends would tell her how to play.

"I'll be it!" Santana volunteered.

This would give Rachel a chance to understand how to play.

After a while, they began to play other games while the grownups talked.

"Hey who do I see there? Is that my little star?"

Rachel hears a voice yell from behind her.

Her face lights up as she turns around to see one of her favorite people in the world. It was Finley and a blonde girl wearing a cheer uniform.

They were walking towards where the girls were playing and the grownups were eating.

Rachel yelled out "Finney!" and begun to run to the man with all of her might.

As she reached him, he caught her in his arms and held onto her.

"Hi baby girl how are you?" Finley asked.

"Me good."

"Are you still 3?"

The little girl held up three fingers and smiled.

Finley and Shelby have become close friends over the last few weeks and Rachel had taken a liking to the man too. Maybe even a small crush.

"Have you been listening to your Momma?"

"Unhuh." Rachel nods. "Finney?"

"Yes little star?"

"Who is that?"

Rachel shyly points the girl standing next to them.

"This is my niece Francine, you can call her Frannie. She is nine. I just picked her up from cheer practice. "Finley glanced over to his niece. "Can you say hi?"

"Hi Fannie." Rachel shyly waves.

Finley chuckles a little

'Close enough' He thinks.

Fannie waves back.

Just then, Shelby stands up from the table and jogs over to them.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Shelby asks.

"I was invited." Finley answers confused.

"Really by who?" Shelby asks. "Not to be rude or anything but I don't remember texting you."

"By someone named Edith? She says she stole my number from your phone."

Shelby looks back over to her friends who are watching.

She can see Edith give a thumbs up and Reign shrug her shoulders.

Shelby knew what they were up to, she always did.

Why did everyone insist on setting her up with someone?

"Well since you're here would you guys like something to eat?" Shelby turns back to the man.

"Sure, Frannie?" Finley looks down at his niece.

"Do you have watermelons?" The girl asked hopefully.

"I'm pretty sure we do, c'mon." Shelby wrapped her arms around the little girl's shoulder.

"Finney a mean girl not wants to play with me today." Rachel pouts angrily.

"Well that's her loss Star. I will play with you. How about we go and check out that watermelon?"

Rachel nods her head.

Rachel really liked Finley and she hoped he would be here for a long time. He was like her Momma's best guy friend.

He would come over for dinner at their house a few times and he always played dolls with Rachel.

Finley carried Rachel in his arms over to the picnic table.

"Hello ladies, nice to meet you all. I'm Joseph Finley and this is my niece Frannie."

"Oh we know who you are and may I say you are even cuter in person." Edith comments. "Are you single?"

Shelby rolls her eyes. "Here we go with this."

"Um yes. I am." He looks over to Shelby questioningly.

She shrugs her shoulders.

"Do you have in one in mind that you like? Anyone in particular that we may know: maybe a good friend?" Edith smiles sweetly.

Shelby signals for Reign to help.

Reign lightly smacks Edith on the thigh.

"Ouch I'm just asking."

"Well I don't think she knows but I do have in interest in someone. However, for right now I am cool with being friends. She has other things to take care of." Finley answers her question.

"Fair enough." Edith replies.

"So Finley what is it that you do?" Maribel is the next to ask questions.

"I'm a police officer for the Carmel PD. Been working for about 3 years and hoping to move onto Homicide in a few months."

"Do you smoke, drink or do any type of drugs?" Susan is the next to ask.

"You guys that's enough." Shelby says.

"No I don't. I'm clean and being a police officer I try to stop all of that stuff."

"What do you look for in a woman?" Reign is the next to ask.

Shelby sits down at the table knowing her friends will not quit.

"Well I like a woman who has goals, has her head on straight. Someone who can make me laugh and smile. Someone who I can build a future with. I like a girl who is not looking to be rescued and is independent. I want her to be trustworthy and she has to know how to dress even if I don't." Finley answers. "I want to be able to have long and deep conversations. I will not mind if she has kids, I love them. Nevertheless, most of all I want her to be adventurous and not always trying to be perfect. Because most of the time when she thinks, she is not pretty or she feels, low that's when she is the most beautiful. I guess you can say I am looking for the perfect one. However, I'm pretty sure I'll find her one day."

Everyone is silent on that one.

It was interesting.

"Finley they ask you lots of questions. Are you in trouble?" Rachel asks as she puts both hands on each of his cheeks.

"I sure hope not."

"Uncle Joe can we get ice cream?" Frannie asks. She is done with her watermelon but she really wants something sweeter.

"Sure. Is it okay if I buy all of them something?" Finley look to the women at the table.

"Yea sure go ahead."

Rachel claps her hands.

"YAY ICE CREAM!" She yells to her friends.

Finley laughs as he walks all four girls to the ice cream truck across the park.

"I approve."

"I second that."

"Me three. I think we can all say he is a great guy."

"You guys are terrible, you know that."

"C'mon Shelby he was obviously talking about you. Don't tell me you didn't see the longing looks he was sending your way?" Edith asks. She loves to meddle.

"There were no longing looks. Finley and I are just friends."

"That's what you said about Toby Laurence." Edith says.

"Toby… Toby Laurence from the eight grade? You guys are insane." Shelby throws her napkin at Edith.

"We just want to see you happy Shel."

"I am happy. Rachel makes me happy."

"Of course but we just want you to keep your options open."

Shelby nods her head.

She knows her friends mean well but for now, she does not think she is ready to date at all. She still has to focus on Rachel.

"Mommy looks. Finney got rocks on my ice cream." Rachel runs back over to her mother.

"Those are sprinkles baby and that is so great. Did you say thank you?"

"Oh you're always welcome." Finley waves his hand.

Shelby looks up at him.

She did like him.

He treated her well and Rachel liked him from the start, which was a very important thing to Shelby.

She smiles as Rachel climbed into her lap.

She silently thanked the man for buying vanilla, as it was easiest to clean.

Their day at the park would be ending soon and she hopes Rachel is having fun.

* * *

"Mommy, where we at?" Rachel asks when they step into a building with lots of hair and makeup.

"We are at the beauty supply store and I'm getting a few things that I have either lost or need." Shelby answers and takes Rachel's tiny hands in hers.

"Have to buy hair? Mommy you already has hair." Rachel furrows her brow.

"No Tink I don't have to buy hair." Shelby chuckles. "I need new brushes and shampoo and a bunch of other stuff."

"Oh." Rachel says quietly as they walk pass mannequin heads with wigs.

Shelby leads Rachel to aisle four filled with many miscellaneous items.

Shelby grabs a basket from the end of the shelves all the while keeping a hold of Rachel's small hand.

Shelby grabs a few combs and brushes. Rachel looks around the aisle and spots the shelf filled with headbands.

"Look Mommy me want those." Rachel says excitedly. She points her tiny finger over to the rack.

Shelby steps over to the rack and picks up several packs of headbands. "Do you want some?"

Rachel nods.

The little girl likes headbands a lot because she thinks they make her hair pretty.

Shelby picks up a few packs, ones with bows, ones with hearts and Rachel's favorite the ones with Tinker Bell.

Shelby has to show Rachel each one for the little girl's approval.

"Okay now we need shampoo and conditioner plus nail polish."

"Momma what's _nail polish_." The girl sounds out. She has never heard of it.

"It's the paint for you nails."

Rachel looks at her own fingers. She would like to try some.

"I have some?"

"We'll see baby. "Shelby answers.

Usually the woman would go to get her nails done professionally but with Rachel's asthma, she thinks the fumes in the nail shop would set it off.

They reach the aisle with make up and nail polish.

"Go ahead and pick a few colors."

Rachel was amazed.

This whole shelf was filled with bottles of different colors and types of nail polish.

Rachel grabs the brightest pink she sees, then a purple, and a black. "These I want, mommy."

Shelby inspected the bottles and made sure the polish were the type that were not toxic.

She picks a few of her own and next they are on their way to shampoo. Shelby picks the Organix line because they are the healthiest shampoo for her hair and even Rachel's.

After a few lip glosses, eyes shadows and kiddies makeup they finally reach the front counter.

This stuff would last a while so they will not have to come back.

"She is so cute how old is she?" The clerk smiles down at Rachel as she

"Me 3 years old." Rachel smiles up at the Asian women.

"You're three?" The woman acts surprised. "That's so big. Are you a good girl for your Mommy?"

"Me always a good girl, Mommy says so."

"That's good. This is for you." The woman grabs a pen in the shape of a wand. "Don't worry Mommy its washable and nontoxic. They are mainly for decoration."

Shelby nods and smiles. "Rachel what do you say."

"Thank you." The girl says distractedly as she shakes the pen and it lights up. This was a great gift.

Rachel wonders why people always give her things when her Mommy takes her somewhere. She could get used to that.

* * *

The next stop is home and as Shelby pulls into the driveway, she smiles.

She truly loves the black and white house that they live in.

It consists of Five Bedrooms, 3.5 bathrooms, furnished attic and basement with a long room. The 2-car garage was a plus along with the giant back yard with a basketball hoop.

Shelby sometimes has to wonder how she was as lucky as to getting this house.

She had been looking for a while when one of Mary's friends from the bank mentioned the giant house being foreclosed and going up for auction. Shelby asked to see the house and it could be sold for cheap to her.

Yep she officially owned her first house and it felt good. There were still a few things that had to be taken care of but Shelby would surely do them.

Some could say the house was too big for Shelby and her 3 year old but the woman had a big family and they were always visiting.

Rachel loved her new house.

She loved that she had her own room and bathroom but the little girl still slept with her mother.

Rachel waits patiently as Shelby pulls into the garage and gets out of the car.

She takes the bags and Rachel and takes into the house.

Their home.

* * *

Shelby stands at the door of Rachel's room for a while as she watches the girl play with her dolls.

Rachel's room is the exact opposite of her room at the apartment.

All of the furniture from Rachel's room was donated to charity because Shelby wanted to start fresh.

She did not think she could come to the little girl's room and not imagine seeing Burgess body laying there.

Rachel's room was again designed by Shelby's very talented and artistic little sister Ellie.

It took the young girl only 3 days to finish but she did it.

The walls were painted a very pale pink that weirdly looked a little purple. There was a white crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling that was already there when they moved in.

Against one wall was Rachel's day/canopy bed that was all pink. Across the bed as a giant pale pink painted shelf that held all of Rachel's stuffed animals and dolls.

Next to that was a shelf that held pictures of Rachel and Shelby along with a piggy bank and a few girly knick-knacks. Above the shelf was a painting of Princess Belle.

There was a random beanbag in the corner closest to the toy shelf.

Rachel was in love with that thing.

Next was a small drawer that used to be a pretend changing table that David made for all of Rachel's baby doll stuff.

The floor was covered with small heart carpets, which led to the bathroom that Rachel did not use.

Of course, there were nightstands and a giant walk-in closet.

On the wall above Rachel's bed was Princess Elsa along with Olaf and Anna. The fourth wall had Rachel's favorite Doc McStuffins along with some of her own friends from the show.

Rachel had a small princess table along with a tea set and a toy chest and a small couch. The room was definitely something out of a princess book but Rachel and Shelby loved it.

The room was huge so in a few years Rachel could choose to keep it or move to another room.

"Hey little girl it's bath time?" Shelby finally stepped fully into the room.

"Aw Momma, me want to play some more." Rachel pouted.

"Well I thought you would want to be clean when I paint your nails but if that's not happening then I guess I'll just have to figure out another way." Shelby kneels down next to the girl.

"No Momma I take bath." Rachel says.

"Good choice." Shelby smiles. "Put your toys up and I'll find you some jammies to put on."

Rachel quickly begins to discard of her Doc McStuffins doll and the rest of her toys.

"Kay Mommy me ready."

Shelby turns around to see that Rachel has already stripped her clothes and diaper. "I can see that." Shelby chuckles.

Shelby has noticed that Rachel is not as shy about getting undressed anymore and the little girl has chosen to walk around the house in nothing but her diaper or sometimes no diaper at all. A huge sign that Rachel was ready for potty training.

Shelby scoops the naked Rachel in her arms and continues to go to her own bathroom across the hall.

"Blue Bubbles or pink bubbles?" Shelby asks.

"Lots of bubbles and blue this time Momma." Rachel answers.

Shelby continues to prepare them for the bath.

They slide into the warm water.

"Mommy, Tana's birthday is tomorrow." Rachel informs her mother.

"I know and she's having it at Chuck E. Cheese's. This will be a first for you." Shelby begins to wash the little girl's long hair.

Maybe tomorrow, before they shop for Santana's gift, they can stop by the hair salon and get Rachel a cut.

"Me never been to Chuck E Cheese Momma. Is scary?"

"It's just like Jeepers baby without the roller coaster."

"Oh. BB will be there too?" Rachel asks referring to Brittany.

"I would think so. We all were invited including DJ. Therefore, we have to go and pick him up too. We have a busy day tomorrow."

"But we play all day Mommy and have fun right?" Rachel stops from playing in the bubbles to look at her mother. "Nobody take me?"

"No Rachel no one will take you. There is a special stamp they have to have to be able to leave with you. Don't worry baby I will have you."

Rachel is satisfied with this answer. She leans back into Shelby and lets the woman bathe her.

The little girl is still has scary thoughts from the previous months looming in her head but it has gotten better. She lives with her mommy now, they are happy, and they have fun everyday.

She has been here for a long time, in the three year olds head, and Momma has not yelled once, hit her, or called her a mean name.

When Rachel makes a mistake, she expects to be hit or yelled at but Shelby never does. She just reassures her and tells her how to fix the problem.

Rachel loves her Momma with all of her heart and she loves all of the people in it.

She thinks about all of the people that love her.

Her Mommy, her grandparents and Aunts, an uncle that her mom mentions but she has not met yet, her uncle David, DJ and Finley.

She thinks of Brittany who always gives her candy and hugs.

Santana who has easily become her bestest friend.

Tana has become Rachel's nickname for the girl.

All of the people in her life that love her and not once have they gotten mad at her. She was happy.

Shelby continues to bathe herself while Rachel plays with a few rubber duckies that are always next to the tub.

Rachel is slowly coming out of her shell more and Shelby has to think that soon they will be coming to a full recovery.

She has been talking briefly about potty training and everything else with Dr. Brown and with a little work they can get it done.

The last few weeks have been a breeze and she has gotten Rachel back to a routine.

They have started to use the reward chart that they made with Dr. Brown a while ago. Rachel seems to listen and for now, she is not rebelling. Shelby missed the terrible twos but she knows, as Rachel gets more comfortable the little girl will begin to do things that she usually does not. To test her limits.

Shelby is just happy that she has her baby all to herself.

No Hiram, Leroy, or anyone else. Just to herself and she can give the little girl the life she deserves.

* * *

After their bath, Rachel is fully relaxed as she nurses while Shelby reads a book. Even though Rachel has gained a few pounds she is still on watch and Dr. Olsen said the weight could be lost again if they were not careful.

Rachel still refused to eat some days and they still needed the extra support so that she does not fall behind again. Plus this was still a source of bonding for the mother and daughter.

There are nights when Rachel skips food altogether and wants nothing but to curl into her mother and nurse.

Rachel craves attention, touch, and everything else a 3 year old should have had from birth. Shelby was giving it to her without a second thought and she always would. No matter how old Rachel would be and no matter what the little girl did.

This time they have the chance to start fresh and actually be their own little family. Nothing could make them happier.

**A/n: So my first chapter back and I feel good. I think with me not working on my own laptop and in my room where I am most comfortable kind of set me off a bit. But I found a way to update while using my broken laptop. This was sort of a chapter to show you how they are doing now and how they got to this point in the next few chapters. Soon Rachel will be doing all of the normal stuff an average 3-year-old does. **

**So review and let me know what you want to see in the upcoming chapters. **

**-LSAM**


	33. Birthday Parties

Little Girl Lost  
By:LockedSoulsAM

Summary: Every year on December 18th, Shelby Corcoran rides around aimlessly lost in thought, mourning the death of her baby girl. The little girl that three years ago she was supposed to give up for adoption. It hits midnight and Shelby runs into something she thought she lost forever.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and any of the characters. I do own this story line and the ideas and new characters that come with it. **

**A/N: Another chapter for you lovely people. Man its going to be a busy few weeks. **

**Diddy (who I base Rachel off) is turning 3 September 12th, my nephew turns 8 on the 13****th**** and hey I can't forget my self this Monday the 15****th****. **

**School is depressing and boring but I will make it through this last year. **

**Anyways we have an eventful day for the Corcoran's and something you have all been asking for since the beginning. **

**I also have a feeling this chapter will be long.**

**Enjoy =)**

Chapter 33 Birthday Parties

* * *

"Mommy we go to Tana's party _now_**?" **Rachel's question sounds muffled as Shelby helps the little girl with her Hello Kitty t-shirt.

Next is Rachel's jeans and her socks.

"Not now baby but later. We still have a few things to do today before Santana's party." Shelby turns to find Rachel's shoes.

"Like what?" Rachel huffs. She just wants to see her friends and play. Isn't that what every three-year-old wants?

"Straps or flats?" Shelby shows Rachel the two pair of black shoes in her hands. "And we still have to get Santana's gift and take you to get a haircut and get DJ."

"Straps please Momma." Rachel makes her choice. "A hair cut like yours Mommy?"

Shelby stops to think. While Rachel's hair is naturally straight, her own hair is slightly curlier and she has not had a trim or anything else in a while. She guesses she can get her hair straightened or just trimmed so Rachel could feel a little better.

"We'll see baby."

Shelby helps Rachel with each shoe.

"First the left and then the right. Can you show me your left hand?"

Rachel lifts up her left hand and wiggles her fingers.

Just this time 2 months ago the little girl's arm was encased in a pink itchy cast.

It is another physical sign that Rachel has healed and will continue to.

"Good Girl. Now how about I do your nails before we go?"

Rachel nods her head enthusiastically.

Shelby had not been able to do them last night because of Rachel being extra tired. The little girl practically fell asleep as soon as they sat on the rocking chair in the corner of Shelby's room.

"Okay go ahead and pick out your colors."

Rachel gets up and runs out of the room and across the hall to her mother' room.

Shelby smiles at her daughter's enthusiasm.

She hopes the feeling of love and happiness never fades away when she looks at Rachel or even thinks about her.

She stands up from her kneeling position and back over to Rachel's closet. She needs to pack an emergency bag for Rachel just in case. Maybe even an extra blouse for herself.

"Mommy me got it!" Rachel yells as she comes trampling back into the room.

"Let's sit at the tea table."

Shelby finishes with Rachel's bag and grabs a small towel that was used for Rachel's bath earlier.

She sets the towel over the table and sits across from Rachel.

She's way too big for these small chairs but they aren't that uncomfortable.

She inspects the colors that Rachel has picked out.

Pink and black along with a glitter overtop.

She could work with this.

She grabs one of Rachel's hands and begins to paint every other nail with black polish.

Rachel leans over her mom's hand holding her to see.

When Shelby is done with one fingernail, the little girl tries to touch it.

"No Rachel, we have to wait until they dry."

Rachel nods her head. She is in awe of how the fingernail polish goes across her nail so smoothly.

After a few more warnings of do not touch and two nails that had to be redone because of the touching they are finally done.

"They so pretty mommy." Rachel comments as she turns her hands in many directions to get a look at the paint in every angle. "And very sparkly."

"I know. Now c'mon kiddo. We have things to do."

Shelby continues on to put everything in its rightful place before they leave the house.

* * *

"Shelby and Rachel so good to see you." Edith gushes as she crushes Shelby in a bear hug.

Barely able to breathe Shelby speaks "We saw you yesterday and its not even a full 24 hours might I add."

Rachel giggles at the way her mommy's eyes pop out of her head at her Aunt Edith's hug.

"I know but I missed you guys. Reign had a late shift at the office last night and I've been lonely. I even had to…"

"Okay you know there is a very small pair of impressionable ears right here so if you could just keep those comments to yourself that would be great." Shelby interrupts her friend who sometimes has no filter at all. The woman was comfortable with talking about anything.

"Oh Silly me." Edith shakes her head. She kneels down to be eye level with Rachel. "Hi honey. Are you here to get your hair done?"

"Yes Mommy says me getting it cut. Will it hurt Auntie Ennis?"

Edith smiles, she just loves Rachel's mispronunciation of her name. "No sweets it won't. In fact I used to cut your Mommy's hair all the time when we were in high school. She looked great."

"Tell that to my Mom." Shelby mumbles.

Edith owns Lots of Locks, a hair salon she has been running for about 2 years now. Reign was a lawyer who was usually working.

"So I have to do something but I can have Marissa help you both. Would that be alright Rachie?" Edith asks as one of her hairdresser's Marissa approached them.

Rachel nods.

Marissa holds out her hand and Rachel slips her own into it.

"Hi Rachel are we getting a haircut today?"

"Thank you." Shelby whispers to her friend as she follows Marissa and Rachel.

Marissa was the hairdresser all the women brought their daughters to. The woman was great for kids and she was fast but she was careful enough not to make mistakes. They could trust her.

Marissa helps Rachel climb into the chair.

It's only when the woman begins to put the black apron over Rachel's body that she calls out "Mommy? Where's Lucy?"

Shelby quickly pulls out the stuffed dog from her purse and hands it to Rachel. The little girl begins to pet the dogs' fur as Marissa begins to prep her hair.

"It was washed this morning I assume?" Marissa asks.

Shelby nods. She does not think Rachel would be okay with anyone else washing her hair but her Momma.

That was another special thing that they had just to each other.

Shelby begins to describe exactly how she wants Rachel's hair and what length she wants it. Rachel's hair for the past few months has grown almost past her butt and Shelby has to ask herself why they waited so long to get it cut.

Rachel keeps her eyes on her Momma and runs her finger's through Lucy's fur to keep herself calm as the woman who she doesn't know begins to touch her hair.

She combs it first and then makes sure it is all level before she cuts.

Rachel scrunches her eyes closed and whimpers a little.

The sound of the scissors brings out something.

She was beginning to get lost in her head until she felt what she could only assume was her Mommy's hand begin to rub her leg.

"Rachel baby look at me." Shelby speaks softly to her daughter.

Rachel has not had an episode in a nice while and she knows that they take a small toll on the little girl every time she has one.

Rachel slowly opens her eyes and makes contact with her mother's green ones.

"She's just cutting your hair, nothing else." Shelby assures the little girl. She begins to rub Rachel's leg softly.

"Rachel would you like a mirror so that you could see what I am doing?" Marissa stops her cutting to ask.

Rachel bites her lip and nods her head.

Marissa quickly reaches behind her and grabs a vanity mirror.

She positions it in Rachel's hand so that the little girl can see what exactly she is doing.

Shelby gently takes the mirror from Rachel's hand and holds it herself.

Rachel looks from the mirror to her momma. She gently pushes the mirror down and away. She does not have to see anymore.

She understands what Marissa is doing right now.

The young girl cracks a few jokes and talks to Rachel to get the girl a little more comfortable.

After a few long minutes and lots of snipping Marissa is finally done.

"All done Rachel. Can I get a high five?"

Rachel high fives the woman.

Shelby picks the little girl up and takes her over to the mirror.

"Look Rachel you have bangs now and your hair is much shorter so it won't take us a long time to brush it after bath time." Shelby tells her.

Rachel gasps. She likes her new hair a lot. Sure, the bangs tickle her forehead a little but she will get over it with time.

Shelby smiles at Rachel as the little girls inspects herself in the mirror.

Rachel's bangs reach just a few inches above her eyebrows and her hair is just 4 inches past her shoulder.

Still long enough so that it would not be that much of a change for the little girl.

If she wanted ever wanted to the bangs could be pushed to the side or held by a hairclip.

"Me pretty Mommy?" Rachel turns back towards her mother.

"Very pretty baby girl." Shelby mutters into the little girl's ear as she lands a small peck on Rachel's cheek.

"Very pretty." Rachel repeats to herself as she turns to the mirror once again.

"Your turn Mommy." Rachel suddenly says.

"Oh yes I almost forgot." Shelby sets the little girl onto her feet. Marissa you wont mind giving me a slight trim and cut will you?"

"No bangs?" Marissa asks.

"No not this time." Shelby answers. Her current bangs were on the side and they were not very noticeable.

Shelby's hair took a little longer but at the end, it was worth it.

She had a fresh cut and trim and she felt a little lighter.

Like somehow with every chop or snip a weight had been lifter.

She wondered how it would feel it she cut all of it.

Of course, she would not. Shelby loves her long and curly hair and she wouldn't even have the courage to cut it all off.

"So pretty Mommy." Rachel comments as she looks up from Shelby's Iphone.

"Thank you baby do you like it?" Shelby asks as she is cleaned off and Rachel climbs onto her lap.

"Me like it lots Mommy." Rachel runs her fingers through Shelby's hair.

Shelby picks up a mirror and checks herself out. Her hair is about the same length as Rachel's and her bangs have been brought out a little not to mention her hair is straighter than before.

Rachel looks into the mirror and her eyes go wide.

She gasps in realization.

"Mommy it's the same. Look our hair it's the same."

Shelby smiles.

She looks at herself and Rachel in the mirror.

She has to say that now, even with bangs; Rachel looks like her even more.

"Oh my god it's like and mini me in 3d." Edith jokes as she steps over to Shelby and Rachel. "Marissa you did a great job."

Marissa smiles at her boss.

"Thank you ma'am."

"Hey what did I tell you about the ma'ams?" Edith asks.

"You said that you are not of yet age of being called a ma'am. So we call you Edith or nothing at all."

"Right, I cannot be old just yet. I'm only 24."

Shelby rolls her eyes.

"Mommy what a mini me means?" Rachel asks from Shelby's arms.

"It means you look exactly like your Momma little girl. Like freakishly so. It does not make any sense. I mean you have other features in there that I'm sure are from your…" Edith closes her mouth at what she realizes she is about to say.

Rachel still does not know which of the Berry Men is her real dad and Shelby does not think they will be having this conversation for a while.

"Never mind it just means that you and your mommy look the same."

"That's what I say!" Rachel says exasperatedly.

Shelby chuckles.

"So how much do I owe you?"

"You don't owe me anything. It's on me." Edith leads the two up front.

"Are you serious?" Shelby asks.

"Yeah totally. I mean you did give me the most adorable niece ever." Edith pinches Rachel's little cheek.

"Well thank you. Now I'll call you later and see you soon." Shelby hugs her friend.

The woman hugs both Rachel and Shelby

"Bye girls." She waves them out of the building.

* * *

Next stop Build-A-Bear Workshop and Wal-Mart.

"Mommy what is this place?" Rachel holds on tightly to her mother's hand.

"This is a place where we build bears. This is actually where I made Lucy for you." Shelby leads the little girl over to the first station. "We are building Santana a bear for her birthday."

"A big bear or little bear Momma? Tana like big bears." Rachel comments.

"I don't know I'll just let you pick what you think she should have."

"Kay."

So that is how they end up building Santana's birthday bear.

It didn't have a name but Rachel picks out everything.

At one station, Shelby could see that the woman next to her was struggling to build a bear while trying to keep her two children under control.

The two children were running, yelling and tearing up the store.

The woman tried to chase after them but they would not listen and would giggle after every threat from their mother.

Shelby has to shake her head.

She could feel the Ms. Corcoran coming out in her.

She makes sure that Rachel is distracted with one of the toy workers before going over and grabbing each of the children.

The little boy begins to wiggle away but Shelby gives him a glare that makes him cower and stop struggling.

"Hey you can't do this. You're not our Mom." The little girl argues.

"Oh you better be glad that I'm not your mom." Shelby tells the little girl.

One thing Shelby hated was back talk.

Her students at Carmel had learned this after the first week of her teaching, when a rude boy thought it would be funny to mock and smart mouth Shelby.

That all changed and boy was still afraid of Shelby.

Shelby glares at both of them.

"Now I suggest both of you behave before I have to turn you over my knee in the middle of this store."

Some parents would be opposed to what Shelby was doing since these kids were not hers. Not that Shelby would actually do it but they didn't know that.

However, Shelby was raised old school and she was taught to respect her elders. Even if that meant some older person who she did not even know sometimes getting into her. That had happened in her little rebellious stage at 15. Something she hoped Rachel would never have.

"Oh my gods thank you. I have been looking for you two everywhere. Wait until your parents hear about this?" The woman who was taking of care of the kids approached them.

"So they're not yours?" Shelby asked.

"No I'm Rosa, just the nanny. Their parents are in Italy on vacation. Did not want the kids to miss school. Their father will be disappointed in their actions when I call them." The woman sends a glare to the kids.

Shelby could see the children bow their heads at the sound that their father would be called.

Shelby knew those looks.

They were faces she seen before.

While they all were from Columbus, Edith was from a richer part of town and her parents were never home. This caused for the girl to practically live at her house or Reign's during the school year.

This was the look that Edith got when she got in trouble at school and was told her parents would be called instead of Grandee or Katherine Corcoran.

It was fear of disappointing your barely there parents, fear of this being the last time they put up with you. It was a look that Shelby has seen on her own daughter's face a few times.

Shelby notices a teardrop down from the little girl's face. Shelby watches as Rachel comes to stand next to them.

"Momma?" The little girl questions.

They way Shelby is holding onto the little girl and boy is confusing her. How did her Momma know these kids?

"One minute Rachel."

Rachel understood that somehow this situation was semi serious. So she began to play with Santana's finished bear. As long as her Momma did not leave her sight, she was okay.

Shelby looks at Rachel and turns to the little girl that could be no older than nine years old.

"Hey look at me." Shelby guides the little girl to look at her.

All Shelby can see right now is her own daughter in a few years.

"You don't have to act like this. Your Mommy and Daddy love you and it may seem like they are too busy for you but they love you and they will be back. However, this woman here, Rosa she is here for you. In addition, you should treat her with respect. You are both way too old for this and I know that your Mommy and Daddy wont be happy with the way you have been acting. It's okay and you don't have to rebel to get their attention."

"But that's the only way he talks to us. He spanks and then he leaves. Maybe we are too bad." The little boy finally speaks.

He can be no older than six. Shelby looks between the children and she can see so much pain and abandonment that she has to hold back her own tears.

It is like looking into Rachel's eyes. She does not know why she feels so compelled to help this little girl and boy.

However, she does.

"I know it may seem that way but he loves you. I don't know why he works so much or anything like that but I know that it gets better. It really does. Have you tried to tell him how you feel?"

"It doesn't matter they never listen." The little girl cries and buries herself into Shelby's neck.

Rachel watches her Mommy comfort the other two kids. She does not feel jealous because she can tell that they need a Mommy just as she does.

Rachel finally understands that she is not the only little girl in the world that feels unloved. That there are kids out there just like her.

They need her Mommy right now more than she does.

"Oh baby. How about this…your name?" Shelby asks as she holds the now two crying children.

Shelby never thought in a million years she would be comforting two children in the middle of a Build a Bear Workshop.

"I'm Taylor and my brother's name is Jesse St. James" The little girl lets out.

"Okay how about this. When your parents get home I want you to call me and we can all sit down and have a chat. Does that sound okay?" Shelby does not even think about it she quickly reaches into her purse taking out a pen and paper. She takes the paper and hands it to Rosa.

"Now until then can you both be good for Rosa. I know you can?"

Both children nod.

"C'mere." Shelby says as she hugs both children. They hug her back.

Somehow, in the five seconds they feel more love radiating off her than they have felt from either of her parents.

"Thank you Ms they of really are good children." Rosa smiled at Shelby apologetically.

"I know but sometimes they do it for attention. Not too long ago I had a little one who had problems with that too." Shelby glances over to Rachel.

The little girl takes this as her cue and she walks over to her mother. She reaches her arms up and waits.

Shelby picks the little girl up and hugs her tightly.

She does not want Rachel to ever feel like that, as long as she is with her.

Rosa stepped away with the now sad children.

Though they feel much better, they have to wonder if they will ever call the woman who made them feel loved for just a few minutes.

"I love you so much Rachel." Shelby holds Rachel's head and kisses the side of it.

"Me love you too Mommy."

"Now can I see how Santana's bear?" Shelby kneels down and set Rachel onto her feet.

Rachel shows her mother the big and golden bear that says Santana in the middle.

"Oh it's pretty." Shelby inspects the bear. "You did a great job."

"Thank you Mommy." Rachel smiles at her mother.

She is proud of herself.

"Mommy?" Rachel's face turns serious.

"Yes baby what is it?" Shelby sees the look on the little girls face.

"Lucy needs baby brother."

Shelby has to laugh at this.

"Does she?"

Rachel nods.

"Does this mean you want a bear too?"

Rachel nods again.

"Mommy?"Rachel asks again.

"Yes honey?"

"Rachie needs a baby brother too. In your tummy"

Shelby chuckles at this but on the inside she is also saddened. Shelby shakes her head a little knowing that she may never get the chance to give Rachel a baby brother or sister, at least not in the way that Rachel is think. Especially not after her cancer and the surgery.

"How about we wait on that okay?" Shelby asks the little girl.

"Okay Mommy." Rachel takes her mother's hand in her own and leads her back over to the first station.

After they are done, Rachel immediately thinks of a name for her new bear.

"Albert." The little girl clearly states.

"Albert? Where did you get that name from?" Shelby pays for both bears along with a few outfits for each.

Rachel shrugs her shoulder.

It just came to her out of nowhere.

"Well Albert it is then."

"He is Lucy baby brother."

Shelby does not dare tell Rachel that Lucy and Albert cannot be brother and sister, simply because one was a dog and one was a bear. In the toddler's head they were both stuffed so it did not matter.

* * *

Their 3rd stop was Wal-Mart.

As they stepped into the baby care aisle Shelby picked up a few things like Rachel's shampoo, bath bubbles, soap and a few little things like sippy cups and those cheese puffs that dissolved in the mouth.

Even though the snacks were made for babies, the 3-year-old still loved them.

Shelby also picked up a giant box of diapers, which she promised to herself would be Rachel's last.

She had talked to Dr. Brown, the woman told Shelby not to rush Rachel, and that she just wasn't ready yet. Not all 3 year olds were potty trained.

But Shelby would be introducing the idea to Rachel and seeing how the little girl would take it.

If she showed progress with their first few attempts then Rachel could move onto pull-ups.

Before they reached the check out line, Rachel spotted the toy aisle, which she began to walk down, expecting Shelby to follow.

"Mommy Tana can have dis?" Rachel pointed and tried to reach her fingers up to the box above her.

Shelby picks up the box.

Its batman, which Santana loves, and its legos, which is something that she also loves.

Shelby guesses it could not hurt for the girls to have both things.

Shelby throws it into the cart and begins to go down the aisle.

"Mommy can I have this ball?" Rachel bats her eyelashes and pouts her lips pleadingly. In the past few weeks, the girl has learned that this is her mother's kryptonite.

"Yes now lets go before I go broke in the toy aisle." She really has to learn how to say no and soon before Rachel became too spoiled. Not that she already was not, the little girl got whatever she asked for and she knew it.

* * *

"Mommy Dj coming?" Rachel asks from the backseat as they pull up in front of Mary's house.

They live exactly 10 miles and 15-20 minutes away from Mary and they would be visiting a lot. So that Rachel and DJ could grow up to be best friends.

"Yes baby hopefully he is ready." Shelby honks the horn.

Out comes Mary and DJ all dressed up for the party.

"I thought I'd come along to keep you company if you guys don't mind?" Mary helps her son into the new car.

"No of course not get in." Shelby motions to her sister.

"Look Rach I got new shoes." DJ clicks his feet together and his feet begin to light up red.

"Do those shoes ever run out of battery?" Mary mutters.

DJ has had them on all day and all he does is light them up which has went past cute to annoying to her wanting to take the shoes back or burn them. Never mind that her son loved them.

"I have no clue." Shelby answers.

"Do Again." Rachel claps excitedly from their back seat.

The next sounds are DJ clicking his feet together.

"Mommy I want those kay?" Rachel makes eye contact with her mother through the rearview mirror.

"Yes baby we'll get you a pair next week."

Rachel giggles excitedly. She cannot wait.

Mary shakes her head. Her sister does not know what she is getting herself into.

* * *

"Rachie!" Brittany yells as she runs over to her best friend at the entrance.

They both give each other bear hugs.

Next to come over is Santana with a pink dress with tights and a batman party hat on.

'Nice combination' Shelby thinks.

"Rachie you got your hair cut." Brittany began to run her fingers through Rachel's hair.

"It's so pretty Rachel did your Mommy cut it?" Santana asks.

"No da shop did." Rachel smiles at her friends.

"Did you go with her? Brittany asks DJ.

"Nope." The little boy says.

"Let's go play the jungle gym." Santana suggest.

Shelby watches as the kids run across the room always to back where the jungle gym is.

All of Rachel's fears are gone.

Shelby is happy that her friends can distract Rachel enough and have fun.

"Shelby and Mary I'm so glad you both came. Come and let me introduce you to everyone." Maribel Lopez greets them.

Rachel quickly takes off her shoes and leaves them where they are.

The girls and DJ have already made their way inside of the jungle gym.

They are at the top just waiting for Rachel.

Rachel looks at the ladder in front of her.

The only time she has been on a jungle gym is with her mommy and they always had steps.

This would be the first time she goes up without any help.

"C'mon Rachel you can do it." Brittany encourages her friend.

Rachel looks up at the three waiting for her.

She grabs onto the ladder with her right hand it is stronger.

Both Shelby and Rachel have noticed that Rachel's left hand is weaker than normal. She would be talking to Dr. Olsen about that. They noticed it after the cast was taken off but now Rachel may need a little more therapy to make the arm stronger.

Next is her left foot and then so on until she is at the top.

"Yay you did it come on follow us." Brittany grabs onto Rachel's hand.

Rachel is small enough to wall through the jungle gym when everyone else has to crawl. Her head brushes the top a little but it is okay.

They all reach a small-enclosed spot of the jungle gym where two boys are waiting.

They are Santana's brothers Sammie and Diego 9 and 12.

"Let's play a game. Who ever reach the bottom of the orange slide first wins?" Diego suggests.

"Teams?" Sammie asks.

Everyone else nods. They will not admit it but going through the whole jungle gym by themselves is scary.

After playing a few games of 'Bubblegum bubblegum'

The teams were chosen.

Santana and Rachel, Brittany with Sammie and DJ with Diego.

There are four possible ways to reach the orange slide so teams split on the count of three.

Santana knows the best way and she leads Rachel with her hand in hers.

"Come on I know they way."

Rachel giggles as they past Sammie and Brittany along the way.

A couple of twist and turns later and they make it to the bottom of the slide first. After are DJ, Diego, then Sammie, and Brittany with a tie.

"We win!" Santana puts her hands up victoriously.

"We win!" Rachel mimics.

"Rematch?" Sammie asks

"Definitely." Diego says as they all race to the three ladders again.

* * *

After their little relay races, the girls split up from the boys to go and get their faces painted.

Rachel gets a half-gold star around her eyes, Santana gets a batman mask and Brittany gets a butterfly mask.

The clown painting her face scared Rachel a little but she hid it because her friends did not show signs of being afraid.

"Follow Chuck E.!" Kids yell around the recreation center as the Mascot Chuck E. Cheese comes out.

His sign says follow the kids and do except for Rachel. She quickly looks behind herself to see Shelby there.

Shelby scoops the little girl in her arms and holds Rachel against her as they follow Chuck E.

She does not want the little girl to be afraid.

They follow Chuck E. to the front of the store where he pulls out a radio and begins to dance. All of the kids follow the dance move he does.

Rachel watches curiously from the crook of her mother's neck.

The music stops and Chuck E. throws a lot of ticket for the kids to catch.

After the kids have gone back to play and all of the tickets are gone Chuck E. still stands.

Shelby begins to walk over to him and she catches his attention.

As Chuck E. looks her way Rachel grips the collar of Shelby's shirt.

He waves at Rachel and rubs her cheek with his paw.

"Chuck E. this is Rachel and it's her first time here. She is a little afraid of you." Shelby explains.

Chuck E. cannot speak but he makes the motions of a sad face.

He tells them to wait and pulls a chain from his neck he places it over Rachel's and musses her hair.

Rachel watches him closely and she figures he isn't half bad.

He motions for a hug.

Rachel hugs him and then pulls back.

What was she so afraid of?

Chuck E. blows her a kiss and then walks away.

"Mommy I like Chuck E." Rachel smiles.

"I'm glad you do." Shelby chuckles.

Rachel was afraid of everything until she got comfortable with it.

Now they would be back here in the future.

* * *

After singing 'Happy 5th Birthday' to Santana were the gifts.

Santana thanked everyone at her mother's instructions and she gave each person a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for my bear and Lego's Rachel. I love them." Santana hugged her friend. "and thanks for the skates Brittany I love them."

She hugs her other friend.

* * *

It's been a long day and both mothers are holding their sleeping children in their arms as they walk through the parking lot.

Mary is a few feet ahead of them and Shelby is content in just walking. She is glad Rachel had fun and that the little girl is tired out.

Shelby walks past a few women who are standing next to a few cars.

"Isn't that the woman that was on the news?" One woman whispers to her friend.

"The one that sold her baby? No that can't be." Another one whispered.

"It is. I saw the little girl playing earlier. Her shirt rode up and she has one of the biggest scars on her stomach I have ever seen. Poor baby being born to a drug addict mother who sold her for cocaine I heard. She shouldn't be with her now." The third woman whispered.

Shelby had to keep walking and ignore them.

Shelby could clearly hear what they were saying and is she did not have Rachel in her arms she would have confronted them.

But she knows she can't confront every single person that talks about them. Life just doesn't work that way.

She doesn't care about them.

All she cares about is the small girl in her arms.

The little girl that has went through so much because of her.

What she went through because of her mistakes.

"_Saw Papa Momma. He was there and me see him. You promised." Rachel cried into her mother's arms. _

_Amanda has brought her home to her mother before her papa could do anything to her. However, that did not mean it scared her kiss._

"_I know baby and I'm sorry but this time he is gone forever. We won't see him ever again." Shelby tries to comfort her daughter enough to calm down for a treatment before she has to be rushed to the hospital. _

_**Another flash:**_

"_No, No. No!" Rachel yells as she backs herself into a corner. _

_She doesn't want to remember anything else. She knew if she talked to her mommy the first time her papa would her and he did. _

_Every night in her dreams after her second kidnapping. _

_She just did not know what was real anymore. _

**Flash:**

"_Mommy hurts. Not want this Mommy." Rachel cries in Shelby's arms. _

_Shelby tries to keep herself from breaking down in tears as she holds a hysterical Rachel in her arms. They have only been in their house for 3 nights and Rachel's nightmares have come back. _

_ said this could happen when change comes. _

_Rachel was diagnosed with PTSD just a week ago. _

_They haven't been sleeping in the past 3 nights and Shelby knows that Rachel is exhausted. So she takes her to the one place that Rachel truly feels safe. _

_The Closet. _

**Flash:**

"_**Plead Guilty. Sentence 50 years to life."**_

**Flash:**

"_Come on Mommy time to sing." Rachel smiles up at her mother. Rachel wants her mother to sing to her before bedtime as they are snuggled in bed together._

**End of Flashes.**

* * *

"Mommy we home?" Rachel asks sleepily as she feels her mother wipe her down with a cool cloth.

Not wanting to wake the little girl Shelby decided to wipe her down with a cool clothe until the morning.

"Yes baby just go back to sleep." Shelby says as she sets the cloth on her nightstand and begins to dress Rachel.

Rachel doesn't go back to sleep though. She stands up so that Shelby will pick her up.

Shelby takes her daughter in her arms and crawls into bed.

It doesn't take long before Shelby feels her night shirt being moved to the side while Rachel latches on.

The little girl lazily suckled and Shelby runs her fingers through Rachel's hair and softly pats her bottom.

They have come so far and could only go further.

She loves Rachel with all of her heart and all she wanted for her was happiness.

Rachel slips her other hand into Shelby's shirt and lays it atop her left breast. She lets her hand rest there while her mother nurses her.

Nights like this are what they both loved the most; to just be alone and together at the same time; in their big house on 11324 Parish Street.

**A/N: I don't know why but this chapter was fairly easy to write and I truly enjoy it. That whole Jesse and Taylor thing came out of nowhere but how did you feel about it? As a birthday gift, will you review and tell me what you thought about the chapter ?**

**Thanks and see you soon**

**-LSAM**

.


	34. The Little Green Monster

Little Girl Lost

By:LockedSoulsAM

Summary: Every year on December 18th, Shelby Corcoran rides around aimlessly lost in thought, mourning the death of her baby girl. The little girl that three years ago she was supposed to give up for adoption. It hits midnight and Shelby runs into something she thought she lost forever.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and any of the characters. I do own this story line and the ideas and new characters that come with it. **

**A/N: Since no one will update his or her stories, I decided to do mine. I had trouble with the tone and content of this chapter but I think I got it. I also recommend going to see No Good Deed starring Taraji P. Henson and Idris Elba. It was a fantastic thriller. **

**Allesandra****\- keep reading and you'll find out**

**To Guest- ****We will have to see if Shelby is willing to breast feed in public or not. She has already nursed Rachel with family in the room so we will see. I will come up with something. **

**Miriami –****Coach Corcoran will be coming soon. She's awesome but nothing to harsh for little Rachie. **

**KyranDianna-****I went back and reread what you said, I actually keep a log (notebook) of everything and everyone I write about and I have in fact mentioned Brody a few times, but not once Jesse until last chapter. FYI: I only type when I am wide-awake and not doing homework. I'm not an honor roll student for no reason. =)**

**No more waiting your chapter is here **

**Enjoy=)**

* * *

Chapter 34 The little green monster

Rachel awakened to the nice smell of whatever her mommy was cooking downstairs. She has been sitting here for a while waiting for her mommy to come up, just in case.

The little girl has yet to spend one night in her room alone and they are both fine with that for now. Rachel feels safer being in the arms of her protector lying in her Mommy's bed than across the hall all alone.

Shelby was downstairs cooking breakfast that consisted of cinnamon bun waffles and orange juice. Rachel was still sleeping when the woman made her way downstairs and she hoped to tackle breakfast before waking the little one.

They had plans today and Shelby hoped to relax before they went anywhere.

However, back upstairs in her room Rachel had other plans.

The little girl slid out of bed and tried to land as quietly as she could without her tiny sock covered feet making any noise. She pulls her shirt back over her tummy and walks into her Mommy's giant walk in closet.

She steps on a few shoeboxes to flip the switch that immediately illuminates the room.

Rachel looks up at the shelves above her head to all of the shoes that her mommy has. From heels to flats to sneakers and boots;

Plus there were her Auntie Mary's favorite shoes which Rachel think she called Louie's.

Back to the task Rachel takes off all of her clothes and throws them into her mother's hamper. With that done, she runs back into the room and goes to her mother's vanity.

When she first moved in with her mommy at their old apartment the little girl remembered Shelby telling her not to play in her makeup and other stuff. However, the little girl just could not resist. She wanted to be pretty and play with all of the pretty powders and lipsticks.

She climbs onto the stool and grabs the first jar she sees.

It is a sort of hair grease that Shelby rarely uses but it was for her scalp if it got dry. Rachel opened the top and smelled it.

She remembers seeing her mommy use it one time before and she has a general idea of how it is supposed to be used.

She dips her whole hand into the grease and begins to put it over her head. She rubs it in and grabs more with her other hand. The grease is sitting in big goops all over her head and has caused her bangs to stick together. Rachel glances in the vanity mirror and decides that she likes it.

Next, she grabs the green powder that is an old friend.

This time there is a brush and Rachel wants to paint herself.

Using the brush Rachel begins to paint over her arms with green eye shadow. It's messy and some of the powder has spilled onto the floor below (that luckily has a matt down) but Rachel doesn't notice. She dips the brush into a red powder but this time drops the whole container onto the mat.

Rachel gasps.

She looks down at the floor and then at the door.

Her Mommy hasn't come up yet so she can clean it up before she comes.

Next is the hairspray this is almost gone.

Rachel opens it and it takes all within her to press the button down.

She gets a whiff full of hairspray and begins to cough a little.

She sets this down.

Just when she is about to grab something else for her exploring she hears her mother down the hall humming.

Rachel gets up, walks over to the bed, and sits as though she is innocent.

It takes 5 seconds for Shelby to come into the room and notice the mess.

"Rachel did you do this?" Shelby asked.

It was a self-answering question considering they were the only two in the house and she sure did not do it.

Now that she was finished with breakfast, Shelby intended to come and wake a sleeping Rachel but things do not always go as planned.

"No Mommy Lucy did this." Rachel lies.

Shelby raises a brow.

So this starts now. The whole my three year old has learned to lie to get out of trouble thing.

The little girl begins to cough. The hairspray has obviously gotten into her lungs. This is not very good for her asthma.

"Rachel remember what I told you about lying sweetie?" Shelby asks. Shelby walks over to the bed to see that Rachel has eye shadow all over her arms, stomach and diaper.

Shelby squints …what is that in her hair?

"Me not do it Mommy." Rachel says.

She does not want to get in trouble.

She has never been seriously in trouble with Shelby but 3 year olds did stuff and don't think of the consequences.

"Rachel I am giving you one more chance to tell me the truth." Shelby knelt down to look Rachel in the eyes. The mess was not that serious but Rachel needs to know that she cannot lie.

Rachel looks into her Mommy's eyes and knows that she is serious.

"I did mommy. But you clean it up?" Rachel says as more of a statement than a question.

Shelby knows that she has to make a few changes around here.

This may not be as serious as it seems but soon enough Rachel will begin to start testing her even more. Just how soon would that be though?

"No baby girl I'm not cleaning it up. You are. C'mon." Shelby grabs onto Rachel's hand. "Thank you for telling the truth though. There is no need to lie."

"Not want to clean up Mommy. Me want to go eat my waffles." Rachel pulls a little.

"We can eat the waffles after this mess is up. Does that sound good?" Shelby begins to bring the trash over to her vanity.

"No waffles NOW, Mommy." Rachel pulls away.

"Rachel no sweetie we have to get this mess up and then we can go and eat. I'm not leaving this here because as I can see some of it is not just eye shadow." Shelby tells the little girl.

"No you clean up Mommy." Rachel frowns.

She does not want to clean up and her mommy always said that she did not have to do anything that she did not want to.

"No Rachel you are cleaning up the mess you made. This is my last time telling you and I will have to consider taking one of those stickers away." Shelby warns.

"You mean!" Rachel abruptly yells and walks over to the mess. She sits down next to the mess and cries a little. "Mean Mommy."

"That may be Rachel but you have to clean up the mess. We already talked about all of this. It's not too big for you to clean up." Shelby says despite the aching in her chest.

This is the first time that Rachel has yelled at her in anger.

Shelby waits a second and Rachel begins to slowly pick up the eye shadow containers and now empty bottle of hairspray and throw them in the trashcan.

Shelby has to wonder why Rachel is acting like this right now but she has no clue.

Rachel stops for a minute and then tearfully looks up at her mother. "Help peez Mommy?" The little girl coughs.

Of course, Shelby wants going to make the little girl clean it all up on her own especially not with her coughing as she was.

Shelby was lost in her own thoughts. Was this the first time that Rachel would be calling her a mean mommy?

Shelby drops down to her knees and grabs the mat. She dumps it into the trash and sets it on top of the vanity. See? That was not so hard and certainly was not worth Rachel beginning to cry.

Shelby wipes her hands off and pulls Rachel into her arms.

"Sorry Mommy. Not wanna be bad girl." Rachel coughs into her mother's chest.

"I know baby. But that's what I'm here for, to teach you. You won't like it sometimes but I'll be here." Shelby kisses the top of Rachel's head knowing the little girl is upset more than the situation calls for.

"Don't take stickers Mommy." Rachel looks up.

"No Rachel I won't take a sticker this time Rachel. However, we agreed and talked about it. The first warning is a reminder for the sticker being taken away. Second warning I will take away a privilege. Third warning I will take a sticker away and you will get a time out. After three strikes you will receives swats. You will only get full spankings if you did something wrong or if I repeatedly have told you something and you ignore it.I will let you know of that. But baby girl I don't want it to ever come to that."

She still does not know if she is up for spanking Rachel considering what the little girl has been through but when the time comes, she will know what to do.

"Kay Mommy. Sorry, can we have waffles now?"

"Yes but are you understanding what I'm saying?" Shelby asks the little girl.

"Yes Mommy." Rachel nods her head. "Waffles now?"

"Yes waffles and then bath. It seems as though you need one." Shelby takes the toddlers hand into hers.

Rachel pouts. She does not really want to take a bath right now.

But she doesn't really have a choice.

* * *

"Rachel stop splashing." Shelby tells the little girl as she leans over the bathtub to try to grab the girl.

"Look Mommy bubbles." The little girl smacks her hands hard into the water.

"Yes Rachel I know there are bubbles but bath time is over." Shelby rolls up the sleeves of her blouse. This is her second change of the day considering some of the eye shadow somehow got onto shirt and pants.

"No stay bath Mommy." Rachel looks up at her mommy.

"No Rachel you have been in here long enough." Shelby grabs the little girl.

But not before Rachel makes a giant splash soaking most of Shelby's shirt.

Shelby counts to ten and has to remind herself that this behavior in a 3-year-old normal and no she cannot go open season on Rachel's bare behind. No matter how frustrating her daughter's behavior is this morning.

'Rachel will only go how far I will let her' Shelby tells herself.

Shelby wraps the towel around Rachel and sets the now coughing girl on the bed.

"Rachel, this is your second warning which means you cannot watch Doc McStuffins when you get dressed. I'm going to give you your medicine and treatment first but baby girl we are almost at 3 warnings and I don't want have to tell you anything again." Shelby takes Rachel's spacer and breathing machine from the nightstand.

Rachel nods her head and lets her mother put the facemask on her.

The little girl is just in a mischievous mood today.

"Now baby girl you are getting these warnings because you are not listening to Mommy. I don't know what's going in your head today but I will find out." Shelby kisses the girls head and then goes to her closet to change her shirt.

Rachel pouts as she realizes that she cannot watch her favorite TV show now. This was unfair. Shelby has not really enforced these rules until now and Rachel does not really understand why start now. She just is curious and 3 year olds cannot always control their impulses.

Shelby knew that and she would help Rachel learn to control her impulses.

* * *

After breakfast, Rachel's misbehavior has not seemed to let up and the mother is becoming frustrated. She really does not want to make Rachel cry and she does not want to have to punish the girl.

Shelby knows Rachel understands in a way that what she is doing is unacceptable since she explained it to her. However, Rachel was not going to behave after just being told one time. It does not work like that. Every kid needs to be taught and reminded on how to behave.

Shelby is afraid that she will somehow turn into Hiram and Leroy and that Rachel will be afraid of her.

"Rachel you cannot wear the suit. We need to put on clothes now or we'll be late." Shelby tells the little girl. She gave Rachel the clothing choices between a dress or a shirt and jeans. But the little girl had chosen neither and declared she wanted to wear her snow suit.

"No!" Rachel pouts. She does not want to wear this.

Shelby internally takes a deep breath.

It seems that Rachel's new favorite word is no.

"I'm going to count to ten Rachel and then you choose, or I will choose for you." Shelby told the little girl.

Shelby began to count and Rachel got up from her bed and walks into her closet.

Shelby is still counting while wondering what her daughter is doing in the closet.

Rachel comes out with black leggings and a white t-shirt.

It was simple.

"This peez Mommy?" Rachel holds the outfit out to her mother.

Shelby relents.

"_At age three kids say no because they realize that they can and they are learning independence. Let her have choices."_ Shelby can hear Dr. Brown in her head._ "Three-and 4-year olds learn by testing the limits, so it's extremely likely that you're going to see Rachel acting out and soon as she becomes more comfortable with you and the environment. This does not mean you have to accept the behavior though. It is a good time to start teaching her right from wrong. The lying, the whining, throwing things, and of course the hitting will come, along with being bossy."_

"_But if you let her know the rules and actually go through with punishments she will learn. Reward her when she is doing well and do not award bad behavior, redirect it. You may see Rachel begin to repeat things and reenact what she sees other family members doing. Make sure you tell her what is wrong. _

_However, since she is l earning that she can have independence she will want it. Give her choices and make sure she knows she is heard. She is still at the exploring and learning age. _

_Again, do not let her get away with everything. She will learn and you will do fine. No matter how frustrating it is." _

Shelby will make sure to keep those things in mind.

"Yes baby come sit on the bed so I can help you get dressed."

"Me put on pants and then you shirt. Kay Momma?" Rachel throws her cloths on the bed. She begins to put her pants on and then holds out the shirt for Shelby.

Shelby praises the little girl for being able to put on her pants without any trouble. "Hi five baby girl." Shelby holds out her hand and Rachel eagerly slaps it.

"We are going to be meeting Finley for lunch today and his niece is coming. She's around your age." Shelby helps Rachel with her shirt.

"Her play with me Mommy?" Rachel asks.

"Yes baby we can all play together. You can even bring some of your dolls. I will put them in your bag for you. So go and pick out some shoes and then we can go."

Rachel nods her head and runs into her closet where she grabs her black flats.

"Socks or no socks?" Shelby asks.

"No socks mommy." Rachel puts on her shoes one by one.

Little by little, the toddler is learning to do things for herself.

"Ready baby?" Shelby finally has all of Rachel's extra things inside of her bag.

"Yes."

With that, Shelby locks all of the doors of the house and turns the alarm system on.

* * *

"Hey there is my little star!" Finley calls out as he answers the door to his apartment.

"Finney!" Rachel smiles and jumps into his arms.

"How are you Star?" Finley asks Rachel as he lays a small kiss on her cheek.

"Mommy being mean." Rachel pouts. "And take sticker."

"I did not take her stickers." Shelby tells Finley as he gives her an identical kiss on the cheek, which gave her butterflies.

"Is that so Rachel? Why do you think she almost took your stickers?"

"I don't know." Rachel says honestly. She knows why her mother was taking the stickers but she did not understand why she could not do the things she did. "Say warnin'"

"Oh well warnings are there for a reason so try and listen to Momma okay?"

Rachel nods.

"So where is your niece?" Shelby sits her and Rachel's jackets on the coat hook.

"She is actually in my room napping. She should be waking up any minute now but until then we can play with Rachel." Finley leads them into the living room.

"She mean?" Rachel asks from Finley's arms.

"No Rachel she isn't mean. A bit bossy but you'll like her." Finley tells the little girl.

"So what do you have planned for us today Mr. Joseph?" Shelby sits on the couch.

"A little game, some lunch and I know Rachel may need a nap so a movie." Finley sits Rachel on the table.

"And what does this meal include?"

"Chili and crackers at Quinn's request." Finely turns sits next to Shelby with Rachel on his side snuggled into him.

Rachel looks up at her Mommy and then to Finley.

They always seem so comfortable around each other. Not to mention her mommy always looks happy when she is around this man.

Maybe Finley was her Mommy's prince.

She has never seen her Mommy kiss Finley except for on the cheek and he surely is not a frog.

"Wanna play my dolls?" Rachel asks the adults.

"Yes we'd love to." Shelby scoots to the floor where she pulls all of Rachel's dolls from her bag. There are four dolls and they have been deemed Rachel's favorites.

Finley does not object since he has two nieces and he is used to playing with the dolls. He just slides to the floor also and picks a doll.

* * *

15 minutes later that little Quinn comes out of Finley's room.

The little girl is wearing a yellow dress that brings out her hazel eyes and compliments her blonde hair. Looking like a tiny ball of sunshine Quinn rubs her left eye with a tiny finger and trails slowly out of the room in search for her uncle.

When the living room comes to view, she can see her Uncle Joe sitting on the floor and playing with a little girl and a woman whom she has never seen before.

Quinn's eyes immediately zero in on the way Uncle Jo is playing with Rachel and her dolls. She has never seen the man play with anyone but her and Quinn. She does not know how to feel about it.

"Unca Joe?" Quinn calls out with a raspy voice filled with sleep.

Finley looks up too see Quinn tiredly ambling over to him.

She comes to sit in his lap and curls into his chest. She yawns and rubs her eyes again. When her yawn is over Quinn opens her eyes and immediately makes eye contact with Rachel.

"Hey pretty girl. How was your nap?" Finley kisses the top of her head.

"Good." Quinn whispers out still not fully awake.

"Good." Finley responds. "Quinn this is Rachel and her mommy Shelby."

"Hi." Quinn gives a little wave.

Rachel takes a moment to observe the other little girl.

She certainly is pretty but she cannot figure out anything else yet.

Will she become a friend like BB and Tana or will they just not click.

One thing Rachel knows for sure is that she does not like the way that Quinn is snuggled into Finley. Her Finley at that;

It did not matter that Quinn was his niece and knew him first.

Rachel could not help but feel jealous. She is usually always the baby in the room and all eyes were always on her.

She did not want to have to share Finley's affection with the other girl, and Quinn felt the same way.

The little girl already had to share with her sister.

"Hi Quinn how old are you?"

"I four years old." Quinn answers.

Shelby has to smile at how cute the little girl is.

"That's such a bug number. Rachel is three."

At the mention of her name, Rachel shies away.

"Are you in school Quinn?" Shelby asks the little girl.

"Yes I go to Pre School." Quinn answers. She likes this woman.

Shelby gives off the mother and nurturing type that everyone can feel despite how young the woman is.

"That's good do you like it?"

Rachel does not understand why her Mommy is asking Quinn all of these questions. She scoots to sit on Shelby's lap and hugs her possessively.

"I have to take naps." Quinn pouts in the cutest way that almost beats Rachel, almost.

"We all have to take naps sometime. Even if we don't like." Finley speaks.

Quinn looks at her uncle.

He was the one that made her take a nap earlier.

She was still a little upset with him for that.

Shelby has to admire how much Quinn looks like her uncle.

The blonde hair is one thing but their noses and smiles were the same, the only difference was Quinn's hazel eyes and Finley's were blue.

"Quinn why don't you go and show Rachel Tiger?" Finely suggests.

"Rachel has a puppy named Lucy." Shelby informs them.

"Lucy?" Quinn perks up at the name. Her Mommy and Daddy have mentioned the name before but she cannot remember exactly where from. It is probably from one of the times she is supposed to be in bed but instead she sits on the steps and listens to her parents talk.

Shelby notes the way Quinn reacts at the name.

Finley also has a sort of look on his face that Shelby cannot quite figure out.

Quinn stands up and holds out her hand for Rachel to take.

Rachel looks at Quinn for a second.

"Go on and play, you'll be fine." Shelby helps Rachel stand up and pats her bottom to get her moving.

Rachel follows Quinn into the bedroom.

"She is beautiful." Shelby comments as they watch the two girls walk away. "And she looks just like you."

"Yes thank you. I get that a lot." Finely smiles at the woman. "As I'm sure you get with Rachel."

"All the time." Shelby moves to sit on the couch and Finley does the same.

"Is Lucy a person?" Shelby asks.

She can see the way an emotion washes over Finley.

"I don't mean to pry I'm just curious as why you both reacted to the name."

"No it's okay." Finley looks down at his hands. "Lucy was um…Quinn was a twin. Lucy is…or was Quinn's twin sister. They were born almost 2 months earlier than expected in June. Lucy was the weaker twin and she unfortunately was stillborn."

Finley struggles to get it out but does.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Shelby says. She knows how it feels to lose a child. Though Rachel was not stillborn the little girl did stop breathing shortly after her birth, due to her asthma, they had found out. However, Shelby got a second chance with Rachel and Judy Fabray did not. "I can kind of understand how she feels."

"Yea." Finley chuckles humorlessly. "We didn't know why she went into premature labor. One minute she was fine and the next minute she was having contractions. It is amazing that Quinn survived but she did. She did not even have to go to an NICU. She went home straight away."

Shelby holds out her hand to the man.

He gladly takes it and gives it a little squeeze.

"It was hard but I got to hold her, Lucy. For a few seconds and Judy was just so sad that she would not let Quinn out of her sight. She felt like a failure that she could not give birth to two healthy babies. Doctors say they do not know what went wrong. For hours after the birth, Judy had the nurses come to warm Lucy's body. She was not ready to let go. I don't think you can ever get over loosing a child."

Shelby rubbed her thumb over the back of his hand.

"But we had a small funeral for her and there is a small garden in her memory in their backyard. I know it gets hard sometimes seeing Quinn so healthy, alive, and then thinking about Lucy. But we are getting through it. Frannie knows about it because she was five around the time. Quinn knows but she still doesn't understand it as much." Finley kept going, he has never really talked about it this much and it felt good.

"I'm glad you can talk about it. It has to hurt so much not only for you but all of your family."

"Yes. Last year Quinn came home from preschool and told Judy about her friend Lucy from school and how she wanted to invite the little girl over to play. However, there was no Lucy in her class. We quickly learned that Quinn had an imaginary friend and her dad got upset when he found out. He whipped her and told her that it was wrong. This caused a lot of problems and Quinn soon forgot about Lucy." Finley confessed. "I didn't approve of him whipping her but he did it out of sadness and depression. He apologized and now he understands."

"Is it possible that Quinn could have been actually talking to her sister? I mean some people believe that angels visit children in their innocence." Shelby asks.

"Maybe that's what I believe. That God sent her for Quinn to get to know her sister. For weeks, Quinn would talk and play with Lucy and it hurt but it made so much sense. "Finley says.

There is a silence for a minute before Finley says.

"I'm sorry this is too sad. We are supposed to be having lunch and being happy." He stands up.

"Its fine, you're fine. I know how it feels to just want to let it all out and when you finally get the chance it fells so relieving." Shelby tells him.

"Yes so how about you come into the kitchen and help me with lunch. To keep our minds occupied while the girls play?" Finley holds his hand out for Shelby to take much like Quinn did Rachel.

"I'd be happy to help." Despite what everyone assumed, Shelby knew how to cook, quite well, actually. However, she would only cook for herself and Rachel.

She takes his hand and does not let go until they get to the kitchen.

* * *

"This is my tiger." Quinn shows Rachel the stuff lion that is actually a lion.

"Cool." Rachel says. "This Lucy."

She holds out her own stuffed doll.

"Can I see it?" Quinn asks.

"No Mine." Rachel says. She was okay with introducing the other girl to her stuffed animal but she was not comfortable with Quinn touching it. The only person she was okay with touching it was her momma and that is because it would smell like her after.

"Why?" Quinn asks.

"Cuz it's mines. Mommy gave it to me." Rachel frowns.

"But I want to play with it. You can play with mine." Quinn suggests.

Rachel looks over at Quinn's lion toy.

It is not better than Lucy is and it looks a little old.

"Fine." Quinn folds her arms and turns away from Rachel.

"You mad?" Rachel furrows her brows. She really did not want to upset the girl. It was just this toy was the first gift her momma ever gave her. "We play?"

Quinn turns back toward Rachel.

"Yes we can play." She will get the stuffed animal eventually.

Quinn shows Rachel to the box of blocks that she keeps over here for whenever she gets bored.

They both sit down and the dog and lion are forgotten.

"Q-U-I-N-N." The little girl spells out her name as she builds up the blocks with letters. "Can you make your name?"

"No me not know how to spell it." Rachel says but continues to stack up her pile of blocks.

"You go to school?" Quinn stops building her blocks.

Rachel shakes her head.

"Oh." Quinn responds.

At the same moment, Rachel decided that she wanted Quinn to spell her name.

"Do mine?" Rachel asks.

"Don't know how to spell your name." Quinn tells her.

"You spell yours?" This is Rachel's logic. If Quinn can spell her own name then she must be able to spell Rachel's.

"No I can't. Let's play something else." Quinn stands up and walks back over to the bed where she picks up Lucy.

"No mine." Rachel tells her again. She does not want to share with Quinn. She does not even share Lucy with Santana or Brittany.

"But I want to play with her." Quinn says.

"No mine." Rachel frowns and attempts to pull the doll from Quinn's hands.

However, Quinn is angry and does not understand why Rachel will not let her play. Didn't her mommy teach her about sharing?

"No I had it first." Quinn pulls back.

"No! I want my toy." Rachel yells to the girl.

Since Quinn is a little bigger than Rachel is, she is stronger but Rachel uses all of her strength and they get into a power struggle.

"You can play with something else I had it first. Quinn whines. She tugs hard one particular time and it rips from Rachel's hands. This escalated quickly.

Rachel cries out and out of instinct uses her right hand to smack Quinn's arm.

Shelby is just coming in to check on the girls when she sees this unfold. "Rachel we do not hit." Shelby kneels down to see if Quinn is okay.

Quinn is not really hurt but shocked that Rachel has hit her.

Seeing an adult in the room, Quinn's tears double.

Finley comes in to see what all the noise is about.

"Uncle Joe she hit me." Quinn holds her arm and runs over to her uncle.

Finley looks over to Shelby questioningly.

This makes Rachel mad; she steps over to Quinn, and rips Lucy out of her hands but not without hitting her again.

This causes Quinn to cry even more.

"Rachel!" Shelby scolds, surprised at her daughter's behavior.

She takes the little girl's hands in her own and kneels down to look her daughter in the eye. "We do not hit people Rachel."

Seeing the look in her mother's eyes and the tone in her voice causes the toddler to burst into tears. She thrust herself into Shelby's arms.

Shelby keeps her arms around Rachel and picks her up.

She carries the little girl into the living room where she noticed a time out chair.

"Rachel it is not okay to hit people, no matter how angry we are." Shelby tells the little girl. "This is your third warning and you are going in time out. You have to sit here for 3 minutes and when you have calmed down you can come out."

Shelby had to wonder is she was being too harsh on her daughter since this was the first time.

This causes Rachel to burst into a new set of tears as her mommy sits her in the chair. She does not understand what she did wrong. She was just so angry with Quinn for trying to take her Lucy.

"I will talk to you after but don't move from this chair Rachel. I know you are angry but you need to calm down." Shelby whispers to the girl and kisses the top of her head.

Rachel can feel that her mother has moved away from the chair and this causes her to cry louder and harder. She does not understand. Her fathers hit her all the time when they were angry and this was the only way she knew how to express her anger towards Quinn.

Shelby steps away from her daughter and back into the room where she can see that Quinn is now watching Doc McStuffins on the bed and has stopped crying. Finley is standing at the door watching his niece.

He turns to go and see what is up with Shelby and Rachel when he bumps into said woman.

"Woah." He catches her by holding on to her arms.

"Is she okay?" Shelby asks at the same time.

"Yes she's fine I just think her feelings are hurt." Finley tells the woman. "How about Rachel?"

"She will be fine." Shelby peeks back into the living room. "I don't know what came over her. She has been acting out lately. Well since this morning and I have no clue why. But she has to know that hitting is unacceptable."

"Trust me all kids do it. She was angry and I am thinking that was the only way she could express that. Quinn isn't so innocent in all of this." Finley tells her. "She told me that Rachel said she could not play with Lucy but she kept trying to take is despite Rachel's protest. It's a kid thing."

"Yes I remember." Shelby mutters. "I just don't understand why Rachel is acting like this towards Quinn when she is doing so fine with Santana and Brittany."

"Well if I can speak on this I think Rachel is jealous. I mean I am the only male figure around other than her grandpa and uncle. I am special and I think she feels that Quinn may take me away. The same with Quinn; they also have almost the same personalities right now so they will clash a lot." Finley theorizes.

"That may be but I'll have to talk to her about it." Shelby says.

As she hears listens to Rachel's cries Shelby times the 3 minutes.

She walks back into the living room and she can tell that Rachel knows she is behind her.

"Rachel baby come here." Shelby sits on the couch.

Finley quickly comes in, hands Lucy to the mother, and then walks back out.

Rachel cautiously walks towards her mother.

Shelby pats the seat next to her and signals for Rachel to come and sit.

"Baby girl I know you were angry with Quinn and I know she tried to take something from you but hitting it wrong. There are other ways to express how you feel and hitting is not one of them. Now can you tell me why you were so angry?" Shelby runs her fingers through Rachel's hair to help the little girl calm down.

Tears drop from Rachel's eyes as she takes a deep breath and holds Lucy up for her mother to see. "Take Lucy Mommy."

"I know she did but Rachel you have to share. I wont make you share Lucy with anyone because she is yours. But baby why did this make you so mad?"

"Me say no and she again take it." Rachel frowns. "Her mean mommy."

"Oh sweetie I know you think that now but all Quinn wants to do is play with you. However, baby whenever you get mad just walk away. It's not okay to hit ever." She looks the 3 year old in the eye. Hoping that Rachel understands what she is trying to say. . "Hitting gets you a time out every time and I'm sorry baby but this was your third strike and your sticker has to be taken."

Shelby's heartbreaks a little, as she sees Rachel become more upset.

"But papa hit?" Rachel says sadly.

"I know your fathers hit you Rachel but baby they were wrong and that is why they got in trouble. They are not here anymore and you do not understand it now but you will. We do not hit because it hurts people and it makes them sad. You don't want to hurt people do you?"

"No Mommy." Rachel lowers her head. She feels bad because she made someone feel how her daddies made her feel before.

"But after your time out it is all over and you are forgiven." Shelby takes the little girl into her arms. "You have to apologize to Quinn though."

"Kay Momma." Rachel says sullenly.

Rachel does not really like the girl but she did not want to hurt her either.

Shelby helps Rachel stand up and walks the girl back into the room where Finley and Quinn are still watching the popular Disney show.

"Kin?" Rachel tries to get the other girl's attention.

Quinn turns to Rachel and frowns.

"Me sorry for hitting you." Rachel tells her as sincerely as a 3-year-old can.

"It's okay." Quinn says. "Just don't do it again."

The little girl points a finger at Rachel in a way that she has seen her mother do multiple times.

Shelby looks over to Finley and smiles.

Maybe this lunch will be a great thing after all.

* * *

"_I hate to say it but I told you so." Katherine Corcoran told her daughter as they spoke over the phone that same night._

"I know mom don't rub it in." Shelby pouts even though her mother cannot see her. "She is just like me but ten times worse."

"_I think its karma and stop pouting you're far too old for that dear."_

Shelby stops folding her laundry to roll her eyes at her mother.

"_You're not too old to be put over my knee." Katherine instinctively responds to the eye roll she knows her daughter just given her. _

"How did you know?" Shelby asks.

"_A mother always knows baby." Katherine tells her daughter. "Anyway about this trip in 2 weeks will you be able to make it? I know your sisters will be happy to see all of you."_

"For sure and I want to make sure Rachel is potty trained before we come out there. Hopefully next week I can start helping her." Shelby responds as she holds her Iphone to one ear while throwing more dirty laundry into the washing machine.

"_Good I miss my grandbabies." Katherine speaks. "If only I can have more."  
_

"Well you'll have to talk to Mary, Eric or even Megan about that." Shelby starts the machine.

"_I already have. There were a few I'm trying or something like that." Katherine says nonchalantly. "But I know it'll happen for you again someday. Even if you can't carry the baby yourself your eggs were saved and frozen for when the time comes."_

"What is with you and Rachel wanting me to have another baby?" Shelby turns the lights off and makes her way upstairs.

"_I'm a grandmother and we all know you are a great mom. It'll be harder but you'll be a mom again I just know it."_

"Well mom I'll think about that when the time comes. For now I have my hands full with a little diva in training." Shelby climbs into bed next to Rachel.

"_That you do and I know you need sleep to keep up with her so I will let you go. I love you both and we'll see you soon."_

"We love you too and see you soon." Shelby tells her mother as they say their goodbyes and hang up.

She sets her phone and the nightstand.

Turning off the lamp, Shelby turns to pull Rachel into her a little more. She can hear and feel Rachel take a deep breath against her.

Shelby has to think how hard it will be to punish Rachel.

The little girl was hurt in the past and Shelby was afraid that Rachel would confuse her teaching and punishments as something from Hiram and Leroy's book. Of course, it would be but Shelby could not help but worry.

This parenting thing was certainly not a piece of cake, which she did not expect for it to be. However, she would not trade it for the world.

**A/n: So I'm not a parent and don't plan to be for at least 10 years. I know that disciplining a child is hard so if you have any tips or pointers feel free to tell me. How did you feel about this chapter? And to a lot of people who haven't reviewed are you still there? Give me something to let me know who you still care lol. **

**Review and bye for now**

**-LSAM**

.


	35. What's Normal

Little Girl Lost

By:LockedSoulsAM

Summary: Every year on December 18th, Shelby Corcoran rides around aimlessly lost in thought, mourning the death of her baby girl. The little girl that three years ago she was supposed to give up for adoption. It hits midnight and Shelby runs into something she thought she lost forever.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and any of the characters. I do own this story line and the ideas and new characters that come with it. **

**A/N: This chapter is short so i wanted to update reviews make me happy. If only I could have all of you when I am writing my first book; little Rachel will be testing her limits for a while now. So this chapter is sort of a missing puzzle piece so we will flashback and forward. I hope that it will not be too confusing. **

**Trigger Warning: Child Molestation and abuse along with a few mentions of physical abuse. Be Aware **

**Enjoy for me =)**

* * *

Chapter 35 What's normal?

_**One Month Ago**_

"_Post Traumatic Stress disorder or PTSD symptoms manifest much differently in babies and toddlers than in other children, adolescents, and adults. Because babies are preverbal and toddlers' language development is limited, they can't verbalize their fears." began. "They can't describe a nightmare or flashback. In the past few visits, I have taken notes of Rachel's symptoms and now is the time to diagnose her ptsd."_

_Shelby listens intently at what the doctor is saying as Rachel plays with her dolls in the far corner. She gives a small glance over to Rachel and back to the doctor. _

"_I do not feel as though Rachel needs medication as of now because she has learned to cope. If you would like we can have a few group sessions with other children like Rachel so she knows that she is not the only one that feels this way. However, for now we can continue to help her as we have and if this does not seem to work somewhere along the way we will go over it when the time comes."_

"_Thank you I have had a sort of inkling right now but in a few years…will she still feel like this? I mean some nights are harder than others are and sometimes she just cries for no reason. Will she remember all of this when she is older?" _

"_Rachel is at the age where in a few years her mind will push all of those memories to something like a file cabinet. She will not remember but if something happens all of those memories can come flooding back. I cannot really say too much because all cases are different from others." Dr. Brown speaks. "She still has a road ahead of her but she has progressed more than average. Because of the conditions she was living in Rachel should not be able to speak as well as she does or do anything of the things she can. They treated her like an animal. This has affected Rachel in more ways than one. Just by being with you, she feels better and she learns of love that she never has. Always be open with her because in a few years she will ask questions and wonder where the scars came from. But we will work on it together."_

_Shelby nods. _

_She will do anything to help her daughter._

* * *

_**Third Night in New Home**_

"_Mommy hurts. Not want this Mommy." Rachel cries as she clutches onto Shelby's arms for dear life.. _

_Shelby tries to keep herself from breaking down in tears as she holds a hysterical Rachel in her arms. They have only been in their house for 3 nights and Rachel's nightmares have come back. _

_It is almost 2 a.m. and Rachel has yet to go back to sleep since waking up from her nightmare a few hours ago. _

_Shelby is afraid that if Rachel continues to cry she will make herself sick. _

_ said this could happen when change comes. _

_Rachel was diagnosed with PTSD just a week ago. _

_When moving into their new home Rachel was excited to explore all of the rooms and claim one as hers. _

_It was when darkness hit that the little girl became afraid and clingy. Shelby understood why._

_Just 3 weeks ago, the little girl was kidnapped and taken god knows where. Rachel is safer now that her abusers are either dead or in jail. However, they would always leave an imprint in the little girl's mind. _

_She could not just overcome these feelings overnight and they anxiety of being in this new house was finally starting to set in. _

_Just as Rachel began to relax in he mothers arms and finally succumb to the dream world, something would scare her and wake her up. Her fears and memories would come in the form of nightmares. It was as if she was reliving it all over again and she would always wake up hysterical, Shelby not even being able to get one word in before the little girl buries herself into her mother's arms._

_Shelby would be able to rock the girl to sleep and calm her down but not without a struggle. _

_Change always brought anxiety and fear in people and for Rachel it was just too much sometimes. _

_She had become used to living with her aunt and uncle and cousin. She was used to seeing them every morning and waking up to play with DJ before he went off to school._

_Rachel would get used to their new routine in time but for now, she could not handle it as well. _

_Shelby rubs Rachel's back as she grabs Lucy from across the bed and sets it between their tummies. _

_Rachel gladly takes the stuff animal and snuggles back into her mother. "Mommy no sleep."_

"_Rachel sweetie I know you are afraid but I'm here and nothing is going to get you." Shelby assured her daughter. She rocked the little girl in her arms. "You are safe with mommy." _

_Rachel's cries seem to get louder and needier. _

_Like Rachel is trying to convey how afraid she is. _

_They have not been sleeping in the past 3 nights and Shelby knows that Rachel is exhausted. They haven't used this in a while but Shelby thinks to take Rachel to the one place where the little girl always feels safe. _

_The closet. _

_Shelby's closet was big enough for them to fit and feel comfortable. _

_So with a little trouble Shelby is able to get a few covers and pillows down while covering Rachel in her arms._

_She checks her phone to make sure the alarm system is on and lays Rachel down._

"_No Mommy." Rachel reaches her arms out to her mother._

"_It's okay baby." Shelby quickly turns the light off and closes the closet door. _

_She crawls into their pile of blankets to which Rachel immediately comes to rest on top of her. They are stomach to stomach and Shelby can feel the shaking of her daughter's body. _

_It breaks her heart that at times like this she cannot always figure out how to help her little girl. _

_Rachel seems to become frustrated with herself and not being able to express how she is feeling. She slaps her head against Shelby's chest a few times out of discomfort. _

_The little girl is certainly not coping with her lack of sleep and all she wants is to be held by her mommy. _

_Shelby only knows one way that will get the girl to go to sleep for sure. _

_With a few tugs and a flick of her fingers, Shelby has one side of her shirt and bra off. She lifts Rachel in her arms to remove the other side so now she is bare from the waist up. _

_Rachel understands and lifts up a little to watch her mother through blurry eyes. _

_Shelby uses the sleeve of her discarded shirt to wipe Rachel's nose and face. She hates seeing her baby hurting like this. It is a painful reminder of what Rachel has been through will always affect her. _

_Shelby prompts the little girl to snuggle into her and latch on. Rachel does and Shelby can feel that Rachel is having a little difficult with the constant hiccups that come along with her crying. _

_Shelby gently shushes the little girl as she feels Rachel's tears drop to her skin. Rubbing Rachel's back Shelby begins to sing one of Rachel's favorite lullabies. The exhaustion is clear is her voice but she continues to sing. _

"_You are my sunshine,_

_My only sunshine, _

_You make me happy when skies are gray…_

_Shelby can feel Rachel relax in her arms and her tears subside. There are a few occasional hiccups but Shelby can tell that Rachel is feeling a more calm as the little girl brings her tiny hand up to hold her mother's right breast. _

_It is more comfortable this way and Rachel begins to fall asleep as she suckles and listens to her mother sing to her. _

_Shelby continues to sing_

"_You'll never know dear how much I love you_

_So please don't take my sunshine away"_

_Shelby winces as Rachel gives a particular hard suck against her nipple as the little girl takes a deep breath. _

_A few seconds later, she can hear the slight snore that only happens when Rachel has fallen into a tired and deep sleep. _

_Shelby takes a deep breath of her own and only looks down at her little girl when she feels the slight jump that signals the little girl is fully asleep. _

_Sleep does not give the mother any time to think and process this night in her head before it over takes her too. _

_That is how they wake up the next morning. _

* * *

"Rachel's development is right on track for the 3 year old mark." praises the little girl at their session for today. "For her social and emotional process there is a list of things. She now copies friends and adults, shows affection for friends without prompting. Takes turn in games and shows concern for a crying friend. Understands the idea of "his" and "hers" and "mine." Among a bunch of others that I'm sure you have noticed."

Shelby listens intently and looks down at Rachel who is drinking from her Sippy cup full of breast milk.

"As for language and communication she should be able to follow instructions with 2 or 3 steps. Can name most familiar things and understands words like "in", "on", and "under". Can say first name, age and sex among others; if you ever have any questions about Rachel's developments and where she should be, feel free to call me or even her doctor."

"Oh I sure will." Shelby kisses the top of Rachel's head.

"Now Rachel for the rest of the session I would like to play a few games with you."

They have been having every other one of Rachel's sessions with at the therapist office.

Today was one of those days.

"If you would follow me." Dr. Brown stands up and leads the girl and her mother over to a chalkboard.

On the chalkboard, there are four circles on them each with a different word.

"On these circles Rachel are feelings. Happy, Sad, Angry and Scared." Dr. Brown pointed to each circle so Rachel would know. "with this gun I want you to shoot the ball to a feeling when I ask you a question."

Rachel nods.

Shelby takes the now empty Sippy cups and lets Rachel go over to play with Doctor Brown.

The woman shows Rachel how to shoot the gun and where to aim it.

"First Question Rachel and I want you to think really hard okay?"

Rachel nods again.

"When you are with your mommy and she cuddles you how do you feel? Happy, Sad, Angry or Scared?"

With the help of Dr. Brown Rachel shoots the ball against the happy circle.

"Can you tell me why this makes you happy?" Dr. Brown reloads the ball into the toy gun.

"Mommy not means and loves me and give me kisses." Rachel watches the doctor.

"That makes me happy too." Dr. Brown tells the little girl in her voice that is always saved for children. "Now Rachel when you play with your friends how do you feel?"

Again, Rachel shoots the gun at the happy circle.

"They play with me and we play with my toys." Rachel simply explains.

"Now Rachel when you think of you're mommy being mad at you how do you feel?"

Rachel thinks for a second.

She shoots the ball at sad but hurries to pick it up and hits the scared circle.

"You feel sad and scared?" Dr. Brown asked.

Rachel nods a little. "Can I ask why? Why do you think you feel that way Rachel?"

"No want to make Momma mad. She love me always." Rachel says looking up to her mother. "Want to always stay with Mommy. Momma make me go in time out yesterday."

It was actually two days ago but a 3 year old really could not describe an exact time frame.

In Rachel's head, the little girl thinks that her Momma will give her away. This would always be a worry in the back of the little girl's mind.

"Why did she put you in time out Rachel?"

"I hit Quinn but her be mean." Rachel frowns. "Her tried to take my Lucy."

"That must've made you pretty angry huh Rachel?" Dr. Brown pouts along with the girl.

"Yes me say no but her take it." Rachel frown goes deeper.

"Rachel hitting is not a good thing and I know your Mommy has told you that. When we feel angry, we sometimes cannot help it but we have to because we do not want to hurt people." Dr. Brown takes Rachel's hands into her own. "But when you feel angry or sad or afraid you need to tell Mommy okay?"

Rachel nodded her head.

"Just a few more questions and then we are done." Dr. Brown tells her.

There were a few easier questions for Rachel and then got to the heavy stuff.

"Rachel when you think about your fathers how does it make you feel?"

Rachel shot scared, sad, and angry.

"They hurt and yell and make me cry."

"What about when you think of your Papa touching you? Do you still think of that?" Dr. Brown knew she should tread lightly.

Rachel nodded a yes that almost went unnoticed.

Shelby has heard Rachel talk about the sexual abuse multiple times but it never got easier to hear it. However, they continue to let Rachel talks.

"Papa pinches and tickles and rubs. But hurts." Rachel begins. She trusts them to talk about this now. "Mommy?"

Three years olds don't have filters and Rachel was comfortable enough to talk about this. But what was about to come out of Rachel's mouth Shelby did not expect.

Rachel turns to her mother.

"Papa licks me like a puppy. Why?"

Shelby has to keep the bile from rising in her throat as she looks over to her daughter. She has to keep a straight face so that Rachel knows that what she is telling them is important.

"Rachel come here baby..." Shelby beckons the little girl over to her.

Rachel comes over to her mommy and climbs onto her mother's lap. She curls into herself and is almost that her mother is angry with her for sharing this new information. There will be times that Rachel immediately remembers something and does not understand it. So she will ask.

"I don't know why your Papa did the things he did. All of it was bad and he knew it was bad. I explained that grown-ups sometimes do those things to each other but it is only for grown ups Rachel. What he did was wrong and that doesn't mean you did something bad baby." Shelby looked the little girl in the eyes. "I'm happy that you feel comfortable to tell us these things and I know you have a lot more that you want to say. Babies do not be afraid to tell us anything because we will never be angry with you. Understood?"

Rachel nods her head.

She sometimes thinks about what her papa did to her and how it felt. Even though her Momma and Doctor Brown explained to her what it was and what all of it meant she still didn't understand why people did it when it didn't feel good at all.

She snuggles back into her Momma and begins to get lost in her head, which Dr. Brown notices.

"Alright Rachel I want to talk with you a little more is that okay?"

Rachel looks up at Doctor Brown but says nothing.

"Do you know the difference between the truth and a lie?" Dr. Brown sits across from the mother and daughter.

Rachel shakes her head.

"What is your name?"

Rachel furrows her brow, the woman already knew her name.

"My name Rachel."

"Rachel what if someone said your name is Melanie would that be right or wrong?"

"Wrong my name is Rachie." The little girl answered.

"You see Rachel that is a lie. When you know the right thing but instead say something else that isn't right." Dr. Brown explains. "How old are you?"

"Me three Brownie." Rachel tells the woman.

It seems that Rachel has given the woman a new nickname.

Dr. Brown chuckles a little. "What if someone said you were seven? Would they be lying or telling the truth?"

"Lie." Rachel answers.

"That's right." Dr. Brown tells her. "I noticed that you are wearing blue jeans today. If someone said you wear wearing a dress would they be lying or telling the truth?"

"Lying." Rachel finally understands.

"Okay how about this one." Dr. Brown continues. "Your cousin ate all of the cookies from the cookie jar but he says he didn't. Would that be lying or telling the truth?"

"Lying. Momma says not 'upposed to lie." Rachel frowns.

"Yes Rachel one more." Dr. Brown knew the girl finally understood it. "Are there any birds flying in here?"

Rachel shakes her head.

"But your Mommy says there are. Is she lying?"

"Momma no lying." Rachel scolds her mother. "I see no birds."

Shelby puts her hands up in surrender.

"See Rachel it isn't very good when people lie because they don't believe you."

"I know." Rachel responds.

"Very good Rachel our time is up and I'll see you in two days." DR. Brown praises the little girl. "Can I have a hug?"

Rachel slowly and happily climbs from her mother's lap to give 'Brownie' a hug.

"For our next session I think it would benefit Rachel is she were to use the dolls." Dr. Brown informed Shelby.

"Anything that would help her let this entire thing out. We have no clue how much she is keeping in and I just want her to heal."

"And she is. Once again you're doing a great job with her." Dr. Brown puts on hand on the younger woman's shoulder. "A lot of young mothers out there don't even do half of the things you do for Rachel. She is a lucky girl."

"Thank you." Shelby smiles as she scoops Rachel into her arms.

* * *

"Momma this one peez." Rachel gives her Mommy puppy dog eyes as she holds out a new book for Shelby to read.

Shelby takes the book from her daughters hand and inspects it.

It is a potty training book.

Shelby takes Rachel in her arms as they sit in the rocking chair in the corner of her room.

Rachel sits up straight and listens to her mother begin to read the book. It's new and the pictures are exciting.

"_Once Upon a Princess: Potty Training time"_

As Shelby read the book, Rachel listened. She even turned the pages with wide eyes and curiosity.

After Shelby read the book 3 times, she decided that it was naptime for Rachel.

"Again mommy." Rachel pleaded. "Read again."

"I'm sorry Tinkerbelle but it's nap time and I know that you are tired." Shelby set the book down and carried the little girl over to her bed.

She climbed in and tugged Rachel into her much like she did every other night.

"Not tired Momma…,"Rachel mumbled as she slipped her tiny hands into Shelby's shirt.

Shelby was glad that she used the nipple ointment otherwise the amount of fiddling Rachel did would cause them to go raw.

Rachel twisted hard one particular time and this causes Shelby to hiss.

"Easy baby girl." Shelby tells her.

Rachel does not remove her hand but instead asks.

"It hurt mommy?"

"Yes baby not too hard." Shelby tells the little girl.

"I be careful okay Mommy?"

"Okay baby." Shelby kisses the top of Rachel's head. "Now sleep."

Shelby wondered if this is what all mothers who breastfed had to go through, their child constantly wanting to touch and play with their breasts. She would have to Google it later.

As long as Rachel was gentle and was not hurtful then she would let her do it. However, the minute that Shelby wanted her to stop the mother would let it be known.

"Momma I want all my family to be here." Rachel breaks the silence. Shelby though she had fallen asleep. "I miss them."

"Well Rachel I'll see what I can do."

Rachel is satisfied with this since her Mommy always gets her what she asks for. She snuggles into Shelby and drifts off to sleep.

**A/N: So this chapter was a little short but I wanted to be able to show you a little of what has happened in the past months. **

**So potty training and family visits. We have a few fun filled chapters coming up. Review to keep me going please. **

**Bye,**

**LSAM**


	36. A Happy Healthy Child

Little Girl Lost

By:LockedSoulsAM

Summary: Every year on December 18th, Shelby Corcoran rides around aimlessly lost in thought, mourning the death of her baby girl. The little girl that three years ago she was supposed to give up for adoption. It hits midnight and Shelby runs into something she thought she lost forever.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and any of the characters. I do own this story line and the ideas and new characters that come with it.**

**A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews and to a new reviewer MaddiLynn I love the super long reviews . Chemistry is really kicking my butt so I've been busy with that.**

**Anyway if the details are too violent or graphic please tell me. Your opinions matter and I would love to know what I can do to make my story better. **

**Trigger Warning: Mentions of Physical abuse**

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

Chapter 36 A Happy Healthy Child

"Mommy?"

Shelby groans as she feels tiny hands tugging at her hair. She reaches a hand up to her head to remove the tiny hands.

"Mommy…"

Shelby peeks an eye open and looks to the digital clock on the nightstand to see that is says '2:00' a.m.

What could Rachel possibly want?

"Mommy." Rachel pulls Shelby's hair harder. "Mommy lay your head on me."

Shelby does not move but at one particularly hard tug on her head, she lifts up to look at her daughter.

"Mommy lay your head one me." Rachel pouts.

Shelby raises a brow at her daughter.

"C'Mon Mommy." Rachel whispers.

Shelby groans 'It is too late for this."

But Shelby obliges and lays her head into Rachel's lap as the little girl lays back and begins to rub her hair.

Shelby does not have time to question what just happened before she is asleep again.

* * *

"Mommy" Rachel pats Shelby on the arm. "Mommy wakes up."

Shelby groans either this was a dream or Rachel was trying to wake her up again.

"Momma?" Rachel whines. She has been patting her mommy's face, arms, and tummy for the last ten minutes and the woman has not stirred. "Mommy me hungry."

Just at that moment, Rachel's stomach decides to growl.

Rachel looked down at her tummy and then to her Mommy.

"Mommy peez?"

Shelby tiredly lifts her head and sighs deeply.

"Okay sweet pea I'm up."

Shelby sits up on her bottom this time and takes another breath.

"What do you want to eat baby?" Shelby runs a few fingers through her hair and looks over to the digital clock.

'6:30 a.m!' Shelby's eyes go wide as she drops her hands into her laps and looks over to Rachel who is still watching her closely. Did her child ever sleep past seven?

"I want Yucky Charms mommy." Rachel climbs into her lap.

Shelby looks down at her daughter who is in nothing but a diaper and fuzzy socks. "Baby when and why did you take off your clothes?"

"I too hot Mommy." Rachel tugs on her diaper a little. "Me want Yucky Charms Mommy."

"Yes I heard you." Shelby stands up with the little girl in her arms. "But there is one thing that I want and didn't get yet?"

"What?" Rachel furrows her brows.

"My morning kisses silly." Shelby musses her daughter's hair.

"Oh." Rachel gasps.

Rachel leans up a little to land kisses all over her mommy's face and one final kiss to her Mommy's lips.

"Mornin' Momma." Rachel's smiles and bats her long and dark lashes.

"Awe baby thank you. Now it's my turn." Shelby growls.

She kisses Rachel's face and neck much to the little girl's delight.

The toddler's giggles fill the hallway as the two make their way down the stairs that lead to the kitchen.

"Mommy okay." Rachel attempts to push Shelby's face away from her cheeks.

"But I love you." Shelby pretend pouts. "Don't you like my kisses?"

"Nope." Rachel cheekily smiles.

"If that's the case I guess I can't carry you anymore." Shelby pretends to drop Rachel but catches the little girl at the last minute.

She lets Rachel down gently so that the little girl can run to the pantry and grab the cereal. Shelby is exhausted but she would do anything that made her little girl happy. Even if that meant waking up at odd hours to nurse her or make her favorite cereal.

"Momma me gots it." Rachel yells as she runs back into the kitchen with a box of Lucky Charms in her arms. She drops the box a couple times before finally reaching the counter where Shelby was preparing her bowl and spoon.

"Can have my princess bowl Momma?" Rachel stands on the tip of her toes to set the box on the counter.

"Elsa or Ariel?" Shelby looks down at her daughter.

"Elsa…no Ariel, Mommy."Rachel scratches just below the scar on her belly. It itches sometimes and Shelby has noticed the little girl was always touching it or scratching at it at some point.

Shelby grabs the bowl and spoon and takes them over to the table.

"Me want Mommy milk too Momma." Rachel climbs into the chair, her little diapered butt in the air.

Shelby already knew what the girl would ask for before she said it.

There were days when Rachel would want to drink the breast milk with cereal. It started when Rachel wanted to see how it would taste and on occasion, the little girl would ask for it again.

Shelby continues to make Rachel's breakfast and finally sits at the table across from her little girl. She leans her head against her hand and watches Rachel eat her cereal. The woman is close to falling asleep again but she knows that once her coffee is made she will be okay.

After taking a few spoonfuls of her cereal, Rachel sets her spoon down and brings the bowl up to her lips, where she begins to drink the milk.

Shelby rolls her eyes.

Why couldn't Rachel just ask for the milk?

With a loud exhale Rachel slams the bowl to the table and wipes her mouth with a tiny arm.

"Me done."

"Do you want more?" Shelby asks.

Rachel shakes her head.

"Okay then, we have to brush teeth now. So up we go little girl." Shelby cleans the table off.

"Clean me too momma." Rachel points to her bare chest that has spilled milk all over it.

"I swear sometimes I think you have a hole in your chin." Shelby mutters. She grabs a small towel from the counter and proceeds to clean off the small girl.

"No hole Mommy see." Rachel lifts her head up and shows her Mommy.

"I know baby girl It was just a …." Shelby stops talking at the look of confusion on her daughter's face.

"Mommy can I put paste on my toothy brush?" Rachel wraps her arms around her mother's neck and leans into her.

"Yes baby you can." Shelby wraps her arms around Rachel and lifts her up. The little girl is practically weightless in her arms.

Rachel leans into her Momma and begins to talk about how she loves Doc McStuffins and wants to watch it all morning.

Shelby shakes her head and has to wonder how in the world her daughter is so loud and cheery in the morning.

* * *

"_Up and down_

_Round and Round" _Shelby sings to Rachel as they brush their teeth together.

"_I brush my teeth to keep them sound," _Rachel sings back around her toothbrush.

"_To keep them sound and clean and white _

_I brush them morning, noon and night" _They both sing together.

"Make sure you get the back baby." Shelby turns towards Rachel again to make sure the little girl is doing her part.

"I do Mommy see?" Rachel takes the toothbrush from her mouth and opens her mouth wide.

Shelby nods her head.

"Mommy we go to Chuck E. Cheese today?" Rachel spits into the sink.

"Not today baby. I'm thinking we can stay home and just play." Shelby puts their toothbrushes away to grab the mouthwash. "How does that sound?"

"No Mommy me want to go to Chuck E. Cheese."

"How about this Rachel. When we go with Granddaddy and Nana we can go to anything you want kay?"

Rachel nods her head. She is just excited to hear that she will be seeing her grandparents again.

"Now blue mouthwash or would you like to try mine again?"

Rachel looks at each bottle and then points to her own bubblegum mouthwash. Her mommy's mouthwash was too hot and it burned a lot. Shelby had let Rachel try once, insisting to the little girl that she would not like it. However, Rachel continued to beg until the mother gave in.

It was a funny sight to see, as Rachel did not have the mouthwash in her mouth for more than 2 seconds before spitting it out.

Shelby pours them each a small cup and then hands Rachel a cup.

"No swallowing remember Rachel."

"I know Momma."

* * *

"Momma what's this?" Rachel touches the scar on her tummy for the hundredth time that day.

"Rachel that's a scar remember we talked about it?" Shelby comes out of the closet with clean clothes for Rachel to wear.

Shelby sets the clothes down and kneels down in front of the little girl.

Rachel is pulling the skin of her tummy to see if the scar would move along with it.

"Do you remember how you got it?"

Rachel shakes her head. All she can remember is that her stomach felt really sore and itchy and it was a sort of hot feeling. Soon enough the cut turned into a scar.

Now Shelby was using ointment and a little bit of cream the doctor prescribed to make it go away or at least appear softer and lighter.

"Does it itch baby?" Shelby gently removes Rachel's hands away from her tummy.

"Yes Mommy. Itch so much." Rachel is close to tears. She does not want this to be on her tummy at all. It does not feel right and it makes her think sometimes.

"Okay baby one second." Shelby kisses the top of Rachel's head and goes to get the ointment that relieves the itching and softens the scar.

Shelby hates that they could be having a wonderful day and there is something there to remind them what has happened. Something that reminds them Rachel has not always lived with her. That she was not the one to hold her baby girl when she was just a newborn.

Her thoughts always lead to new thoughts.

Another thought that had been in her head for a while is that a few months back on her confrontation with Leroy the man confessed that Hiram hit Rachel when she was only six months old.

Shelby grabs the ointment but gets lost in thought as she thinks of a confrontation with someone from a few weeks ago.

"Momma?" is what brings Shelby out of her head.

The last 6 months has been a big giant puzzle piece full of hurt, what ifs and if then. Shelby did not like that at all but she knew now that her little girl will always be safe with her.

Shelby closes the medicine cabinet and looks into the mirror.

* * *

She has to be strong for the little girl in the other room, Her beautiful and happy little girl, named Rachel; her healthy and beautiful happy little girl that she loves so much.

"Hey Pookie?" Shelby gives a kiss to her sister's cheek as she welcomes her older sister and nephew into her home. "Where's David?"

"So that's the nickname we are going with Pooh bear?" Mary teases. "And he had an emergency meeting at work."

"Hi Aunt Shelby where's Rachel?" DJ takes his shoes and jacket off immediately.

"She's upstairs in her room playing with her dolls. You can go on up." Shelby takes her nephews things and sits them on the table.

They watch as the little boy runs from the foyer and up the stairs to Rachel's room.

"So how are ya sis what's new with you?" Mary follows her sister in the den.

Shelby plops onto the couch and folds her legs underneath her.

"Nothing much just taking care of a very busy three year old.'

"That's a lot of hard work." Mary takes a pack of skittles out of her purse. "Has she been sleeping?"

"For the past few nights yes." Shelby thinks about it. "There's the occasional flashback or nightmare but she has been doing pretty well."

"Do you miss it?" Mary asks.

"Miss what?" Shelby holds her hands out signaling to her sister that she wants in on the skittles.

"Working? The school year is almost over and I know the kids miss you there."

"I'm sure they do." Shelby pops a skittle into her mouth. "And yes I miss it sometime but I want to spend the most time with Rachel as I can. I have so much to learn about her and we are only just getting comfortable. I think we can start fresh next school year."

"That's so great." Mary admires her younger sister. "It's amazing how much of a mom you are. You're so young and you have your whole life ahead of you to have fun and yet you gave that entire life up to be with your daughter."

"It's the same with what you did. You and David got married and then had DJ." Shelby speaks. "I would drop everything if I could for Rachel. She's my life and I know she still has things that she is holding in but I just want to always be there for her when she's ready and able to tell us what is going on."

"It will be a relief for all of us when she's does." Mary scoots closer to her sister. "I will be so happy when we all can be just happy and free of drama."

"Speaking of drama did you hear that Eric has a date for when he's coming home? It's Christmas but mom and dad don't know yet so you can't spoil the beans." Shelby speaks up about the email she got about their older brother.

"Considering that's a little while away I'm thinking I will forget before I can tell." Mary leans her head on Shelby's shoulder. "But on another good note tomorrow is DJ's first fitting for his cochlear implants."

"Really that's great." Shelby looks down at her sister. "Are you nervous?"

"Nervous, scared and worried all rolled into a big pile of excitement and nausea."

"Oh."

"Yep but he'll be happier. Plus my bank account doesn't have to suffer since his insurance is paying for it."

"Ah how I wish I had a husband that made six figures."

"Well how about Finley I mean I'm sure he doesn't make six figures but he's hot. Have you two gotten anywhere?"

"No at least I don't think so. He should be calling me later on in the day to talk. But guess what happened when we met his niece the other day."

"Quinn the little one?"

"Yes. Apparently she and Rachel didn't start off on the wrong foot and Rachel ended up smacking her twice." Shelby tells her sister.

"Way to go Rach." Mary murmurs.

"No it's not way to go. They were fighting over Lucy." Shelby playfully smacks her sister. "I want her to know that it's not okay to hit people when you're angry."

"Well you just hit me so that's kind of hypocritical." Mary commented.

Shelby raises a brow at her sister.

"But I mean why were they fighting over Lucy?"

"Rachel did not want to share her toy with Quinn and they began to fight over it. I just don't know what came over her."

"She was angry I can understand that." Mary looks up into her sister's eyes. "Lucy was the first gift you ever gave the little dude. Have you ever thought that Rachel was thinking that if she loses Lucy and or something happens to the stuffed animal that she will be losing you too? I mean she's pretty attached to the thing and she associates it with you."

Shelby pauses to think about this.

She admits she never thought about it this way but she would have a talk with Dr. Brown about it later.

Sometimes she had to think why Mary didn't study to be a therapist.

"And don't think I didn't notice you trying to change the subject from you and your new beau." Mary tells her sister.

"I wasn't I just wanted to tell you."

"Unhun but seriously Shelby try and see where it goes. It's obvious he likes you and what's the worst that could happen?" Mary quiets as she realizes she just jinxed the inevitable.

Shelby does not even answer this question as the scenarios all show up in her mind at once.

* * *

"Look mommy bought me the light up shoes." Rachel shows her older cousin the shoes that her mother bought her the other day.

"Cool I stepped in the mud and mommy has to clean them." DJ sits on Rachel's bed.

"Oh you want mine?" Rachel offers.

"Nope they're too girly. I'm a boy." DJ scrunches his nose up at the shoes. "Do you have any ninja turtles? Or batman?"

"No Tana has batman but her not here." Rachel drops the shoes and runs into her closet. "Me have Legos?"

"Even better." DJ helps Rachel take the legos out of her closet.

* * *

"Anyway about this trip…"Mary trails up to the counter of the kitchen. "How long do you think we will be staying? With work and everything, we have to figure it out somehow."

"I don't know but I'm thinking a few days in the least. Carmel's graduation is on the 5th and I know Amanda' Lopez's sister Carmen wants me to attend. I don't even know why because I'm like her least favorite teacher in the whole school."

"Is Carmen the one who gave you a tough time your first year teaching?" Mary crunches on a chip.

"Yes don't remind me." Shelby hands a napkin to her sister. "It seems that all of the Lopez kids are feisty trouble makers. I can see it in Santana already."

"Well maybe she wants to thank you. You pushed the girl hard enough and you saw the potential in her when no one else would."

"That maybe it." Shelby came around the counter to stand next to her sister. "You are so right."

"You know it's been scientifically proven that the oldest is the smart one." Mary looks over to her sister.

"So maybe I should e-mail Eric and congratulate him." Shelby teases and dodges a swat from her older sister.

* * *

"Rachel you want to draw a picture?"

"Yes but me not know how." Rachel stands up a little straighter.

"It's okay I'll show you. Do you have any papers?"

Rachel pulls her chalkboard and whiteboard from the corner of the room. "No me got this."

"This is cool." DJ looks at the easel in awe. "Who bought this for you?"

"My mommy?" Rachel looks at her cousin as if he is crazy. Who else would buy it for her?

"How about me on one side and you on the other."

"I want the chalk." Rachel picks dibs.

DJ hunches his shoulders and picks up a dry erase marker.

* * *

"Auntie Shelby!" DJ yells as he runs down the backstairs that lead to the kitchen.

"What is it?" Shelby stops the little boy and his yelling. "Where's the fire."

"No fire." DJ catches his breath. "But Rachel is writing on the wall and we're not upposed to."

Shelby sets her dish towel down and looks at the little boy.

"She has to get in trouble right?" DJ looks over to his mom. "Daddy always gives me swats."

"No sweetie Rachel won't be getting swats. She does not understand that writing on the walls is wrong. So I have to explain to her and if she does it again that's when she gets in trouble." Shelby explains to her nephew.

"Oh Mary, could you watch the pizza so I can go ahead and get Rachel?"

Mary nods.

"Rachel baby what are you doing?" Shelby comes in to see that Rachel has used green marker to write all over the pink walls. "You are not allowed to write on the walls.

"Mommy why DJ go?" Rachel asks. "See I make picture."

Shelby sighs knowing that Rachel cannot get in trouble for this because she does not know that it is wrong.

Shelby takes the marker from Rachel's hand and turns the little girl into her more fully.

"Baby listen we are not allowed to write on walls and that is a pretty picture but I'm sorry but I have to wash it off." Shelby tells the little girl.

"Why?" Rachel's eyes fog up when she hears that her momma is going to remove her picture. "Not like it?"

"Rach baby I love it but once again we are not allowed or supposed to write on walls." Shelby takes Rachel's tiny hands into her own. "The walls are for pretty paintings and pictures but not for crayons and Marker's and Rachel's creations."

"But mommy picture for you." Rachel tells her.

"I know baby and you can draw me another picture on a piece of paper of your easel but not on the wall do you understand?"

Rachel nods her head.

"Now let's go and get something to clean this off."

Rachel nods again and looks sadly over to her scribbles on the wall. She thought it looked pretty on the walls but of course, her Mommy would not. There were many things she was not allowed to do and Rachel wondered what she was allowed to do.

* * *

"_Hey after my shift tonight I would like to call you would that be okay?"_

Shelby smiles as she gets an incoming text to her cell phone.

"Someone's got you smiling like a maniac so who is it?" Mary steps over to her sister.

They have migrated to the backyard and away from walls where Rachel and DJ can play catch. The giant backyard had enough space and grass so that they could play comfortably and still have room left over. There was also a tree in the far back of the yard, which could hold a tree house when the kids were a little older.

"Let me guess his name starts with a Fin and ends with a ley?" Mary leans over her sister's shoulder and tries to catch a glimpse of what her sister is texting about.

"Yes it's him but that doesn't mean anything." Shelby pulls away from her sister.

"Wait are you guys sexting already? You never hide your texts from me." Mary asks bluntly. "Don't you think it's a little too early for that? I mean unless you two are already…"

"Mary!" Shelby blushes at her sisters words. "And no we are not already doing anything. We have not even started dating yet and we are just friends for the time being; now if somewhere along the road we can turn that into a relationship, then we can but for now my focus is Rachel and his is work. Just friends and nothing else"

"If you say so." Mary puts her hands up in surrender. "But I'll just say no guy has put a smile on your face since Bobby Landon 5 years ago. Hey whatever happened to him?"

"He didn't really support my decision on Broadway or being a surrogate for the Berry's I guess he was right for both." Shelby sinks into a lawn chair.

"No that dude was borderline OCD and I believe he was right about nothing." Mary sinks into the chair next to her sister. "You had your time on Broadway and if it wasn't for the Berry men, no matter how horrible they were, you probably wouldn't have Rachel."

"True." Shelby murmurs. "How come it seems that with you we are always talking about dating?"

"I should be a matchmaker." Mary smiles.

"Nah stick to your day job it suits you sometimes."

"Are you saying I'm not a good lawyer?" Mary pout

"No you are the absolute best but sometimes your personality isn't serious enough for it." Shelby explains.

"I get that a lot." Mary dramatically leans her head against her arm on the table.

"Incoming!' DJ yells as the ball flies past Shelby's head and into the flowerpot sitting on the patio.

"Ohh you broke it." They can hear Rachel say in the distance.

"He's your kid for sure." Shelby stands up to go and find a broom and dustpan to clean up the mess.

Mary looks back at her son and then over to the flowerpot.

Man, her kid had a hard kick.

She remembers those days and just thinking about it makes her organs hurt.

* * *

"_**How to potty train your child in 7 days"**_

"_**How to potty train your stubborn 3 year old"**_

"_**Step by step guide to getting your kid to park and pee."**_

Shelby's eyes scanned over the several books on her nightstand in her room. This week coming up would cause for a challenge and she doesn't know how Rachel will react in the process of potty training.

The little girl was curious about it that what she knew for sure.

Rachel always insisted coming into the bathroom and sitting with her while, she used it. When Shelby was finished, Rachel would flush for her. Yes, it may be weird but at least Rachel was interested in it.

Shelby also knew that there is a chance that Rachel's memories of Hiram's potty training could scare her and she did not know about that either. They did not know what the exact potty training consisted of but it could not be good.

But the mother would go at Rachel's pace and help the little girl in anyway she could.

"Mommy …" Rachel's voice begins to get louder as she arrives into her mother's room. "Mommy me want Spisghetti O's."

Shelby stands up from her bed and follows her little girl to the kitchen.

Rachel watches her Mommy's every move and goes to sit at the table just like this morning.

Mary and DJ left a few hours ago and now it was just back to mother and daughter.

Once the food is heated and served Shelby sits across from Rachel and begins to dig into her own bowl of ravioli.

"Mommy this not right." Rachel frowns.

"Why what's wrong with it?" Shelby looks up from her bowl.

"Me wanted ravioli Momma not these." Rachel points to the spaghetti o's into her bowl.

"Baby you told me you wanted Spaghetti O's."

Rachel shakes her head. "No me want ravioli."

"Well baby I'm sorry this was our last can and I'm almost done eating mine." Shelby puts her fork down.

"Me want ravioli Momma." Rachel whines and pouts.

"I'm sorry Rachel but I already said we don't have anymore and you asked for that." Shelby gets up to clear her spot leaving Rachel to her own plate.

"No me not gonna eat it." Rachel frowns.

She pushes the plate away, along with folding her arms and throwing her self into the chair.

"Well I could make you something else?" Shelby steps back over to the table.

"No me want ravioli Momma." Rachel wiggles in her seat and whines again.

"Baby we don't have anymore now you could pick something else or I pick for you?" Shelby is somewhat annoyed with Rachel's whining.

Rachel does not say anything but pushed the bowl away farther.

"No!" She yells and picks up her spoon to throw it at Shelby.

Luckily, the three year olds range and aim is off and it lands just 2 inches from her feet.

"Rachel this is your first warning and right now I'm telling you that it is not okay to throw things."

Rachel grunts a few times and whines a little more.

She is upset that her Momma has eaten the last of the ravioli.

Her mind it set on that food and she does not want anything else.

She picks up the bowl and drops it to the floor two inches away from the spoon. This causes all of her spaghetti o's and spaghetti sauce to spill all over the floor

"No Rachel we don't throw things."

Shelby helps Rachel out of the chair and into the time out chair in the corner of the room.

She sits Rachel into the chair.

"We don't throw things, especially not to hurt people and especially not at Mommy. You have 3 minutes and I warned you twice do not get up from this chair."

Rachel bursts into a brand new set of tears and stays in the seat.

Shelby only intends to keep her in the timeout until she can clean up the mess.

However, Rachel doesn't get this and she stands up to follow Shelby back onto the other side of the kitchen.

"Rachel stay in the seat. You are in time out for throwing your bowl and spoon at Mommy. That's not nice and it is hurtful." Shelby redirects the little girl to the chair.

Shelby is only able to get a few feet before Rachel gets up again.

Her time out at Finley's house she only stayed in the seat because she did not understand what was really happening, she was angry and confused.

This time she understood that she could get up from her seat at her own will even though her Mommy told her to stay.

"No Mommy." Rachel cries and clings onto shelby's legs. "No timeout."

Shelby gently removes Rachel's arms and sits her back into the chair.

"I know sweetie time out sucks but that's what has to happen. Throwing stuff at people is right there with hitting and it will get you a time out every time."

Rachel cries louder.

She kicks her legs against the wall in front of her and sinks out of the chair.

There are 2 more times where Rachel gets out of the chair and Shelby helps her back into it.

She does not want to be in this chair at all and she does not want to be in trouble. She crawls back over to where he Mommy is and sits next to her. She looks up to Shelby and has to wonder why her mommy is not comforting her like usual when she cries.

Shelby continues to clean up the mess and ignores the fact that Rachel has gotten out of the time out chair.

Rachel sniffles and watchers her mother's every move.

Shelby knows that if she ignores all of the crying and whining Rachel will figure out and understand that was not how she got her way. After trying to keep the little girl in the chair she decided to let Rachel figure it out on her own for a little bit.

Shelby gently walks over to Rachel and picks her up aging. She sets her in the chair and Rachel looks up at her with sad eyes.

No matter how much it is tearing her up inside she ignores it and continues to go about her day.

Rachel sits in the chair and continues to stare at the wall as she thinks about why she is in time out. Now that she thinks about it she doesn't really know and for whatever reason throwing things at her Mommy isn't good at all.

From the other side of the room Shelby hums a little so that Rachel know she is still there.

"Okay Rachel come here."

Rachel calmly walks over to her Mommy and sniffles a little.

Shelby uses the sleeve of her shirt to clean the girl's face and hands.

"Baby do you know why you go into the time out?"

Rachel shakes her head.

"Rachel you were in time out because you threw your bowl and spoon at me. I know that you were angry and frustrated but baby girl that is not okay. Do you understand? We do not hurt people because we are angry." Shelby tells the little girls. "What's the rule for hitting?"

"No hit and hurt." Rachel speaks out quietly.

"Right." Shelby takes Rachel's hands in hers. "I gave you the option to choose another food but you refused and you threw something at me. Something that could have hurt me. We do not throw because it hurts people. Do you understand?"

"Yes no throw and hurt." Rachel mumbles.

"Good girl now your time out is over and you are forgiven." Shelby tells her daughter. "I know we all get mad sometimes and we don't know how to communicate it but you never hurt people when you are angry, ever. I do not like punishing you Rachel but it has to be done. Now can I have a hug?"

Rachel looks into her mother's eyes surprised.

Her Mommy still wanted to hug her after what she did?

"Yes baby I will never keep my love and hugs and kisses from you. No matter what you do I love you." Shelby knows exactly what Rachel is thinking.

Rachel falls into her mother's arms and squeezes her tightly, this was another thing that her fathers did not do; they never forgave her for when she did something that they thought she did wrong.

"Mommy can have food now?" Rachel pulls back and asks.

"Yes you may." Shelby leads Rachel over to the fridge so Rachel can start fresh and choose her food.

* * *

"_So how is my little star?" Finely asks as Shelby picks up the phone. _

"She's fine. Testing the limits but all in all she's fine." Shelby sits in the rocking chair in the corner of her room.

Rachel had fallen asleep a few hours prior and Shelby occupied her herself by texting back and forth with the police officer.

"_That's good. I think she and Quinn started off on the wrong foot but they'll be good friends like we are." Finely speaks. "In a few years I can hopefully make detective and we could still be friends. Would that be good?" _

"It'd be wonderful Shelby smiles again."

"_Good because I don't think I could ever live without seeing that smile again."_

Shelby breathes out.

"I'm sure you'll live."

"_I feel like an eight grader again." Finley nervously chuckles. _

"Why?"

"_Because I'm on the phone with an incredibly gorgeous woman and my flirting skills suck so badly that I don't know what to say."_

"Is that what we're doing? For the last twenty minutes we've been flirting?" Shelby asks slyly.

"_On your part yes but on mine it's been incredibly cheesy and nerdy." Finely replies." Speaking of eight grade let's play twenty-one questions. You up to it?"_

"That's really taking it back there but sure I'll play your little game. 1 question until we get to twenty one." Shelby curls into the chair and pulls a blanket over herself.

"_Okay since I suggested I'll start." Finley begins. "I'll start off nice. What's the worst pickup line that someone ever said to you?"_

"Um there are a lot. But I guess it would be….Are your legs tired because you've been running through my mind all day." Shelby chuckles.

"_Wow that is something." Finley chuckles too. "But I guess I win in that department. Your turn."_

"Um okay. Let me see…" Shelby licks her lips and scours through her brain to see what she can ask. "What's one thing no one knows about you?"

"_It's embarrassing but I'm a huge fan of Rizzoli and Isles and I totally think they should be together. I mean the chemistry is undeniably great and I mean I notice the lingering looks." Finley answers. _

"I haven't watched much TV that hasn't been full of Disney and singing lately. I'll have to check it out." Shelby tells him.

"_Good because they are great together."_

Shelby leans back in her chair and listens as he goes on and on to tell her about the plot of the show but she does not get bored with it not one bit.

Through the rest of the phone call they played 21 questions and got to know each other a little better after each question.

**A/N: So a simple chapter. It took me some time to write because I was stuck but I made it. I have been feeling a little iffy about having Shelby spank Rachel because of her past but I will find an alternative and whatnot. **

**In the upcoming chapters you will see more family, more play dates, more of toddler Rachel misbehaving, more Shelby/Rachel moments and more development of your ship name also known as Shelley?**

**Bye for now**

**-LSAM**


	37. Tightening Up Loose Ends

Little Girl Lost

By:LockedSoulsAM

Summary: Every year on December 18th, Shelby Corcoran rides around aimlessly lost in thought, mourning the death of her baby girl. The little girl that three years ago she was supposed to give up for adoption. It hits midnight and Shelby runs into something she lost forever.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and any of the characters. I do own this story line and all of the ideas and new characteristics that come with it.**

**A/n: So guess who got a new laptop? **

**I will finally be able to write and update when I want to.**

**This chapter is sort of a filler and its full of flashbacks and its sort of like chapter to answer and put together some missing pieces. **

**Hope it doesn't get too confusing. But I think it will turn out good in the end. This may also be a long chapter. **

**Trigger warning: Mentions of Sexual, physical and mental abuse of a minor along with death and murder. **

**Please Beware and do not read if you can't handle it. **

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

Chapter 37 Tightening up Loose Ends

_**March 21, 2014**_

"So where should I start?" Shelby looked across the room towards the man in front of her.

Shelby had never thought in a million years she would be sitting in front of a therapist. But with everything that has happened in the last few months, Shelby gladly took the recommendation for a therapist from her sister.

"Why are you here?" The man asked bluntly.

"Excuse me?" Shelby looks over to Dr. Carey incredulously.

"I want you to tell me why you think you are here." The older man sat up a little straighter. "Not because you think you have to be here but why do you think you are here? Why are you here?"

Shelby looks down at her hands for a second and then back up to the man in front of her. "I needed someone to talk to. I need to let it all out."

Dr. Carey notices the way Shelby fidgets.

He can tell that she is nervous.

"So let's start with something easy. Tell me about your life."

"Well I'm an English and Music teacher at Carmel High School for the Arts or just Carmel High." Shelby pushes some of her hair behind her ear. "I've lived in Ohio most my life, but I'm originally from Columbus. My parents have a big house out there where my brother, 3 sisters and I grew up. I also have a beautiful little girl who turned 3 a few months ago , Rachel."

Dr. Carey could see how Shelby began to light up at Rachel's name.

"Tell me about your brother and sisters. What was it like to grow up in your home as a child. How are your relationships with each of your family members?"

Shelby didn't understand the point of his questioning now but she figured he had to get to the roots to be able to cut the tree or whatever.

"It was amazing. My parents Katherine and Michael are the most fun-loving, happy and encouraging parents. I mean they were strict but at home I always felt safe. When my parents had me, Eric, my older brother, was 8 and my sister Mary was 6." Shelby began. "I think Eric was upset that I wasn't a girl but he quickly got over it."

Dr. Carey indicated for her to continue.

"Eric is the oldest of us Corcoran children. He's our protector. Growing up he was stubborn and kind and rough at times. But he loved all of his baby sisters. Me and him were especially tight. He always took me wherever he went. But I think that was to get Brownie points with some of the girls at his high school." Shelby chuckled. "He taught me everything I knew about cars and boys and even baseball. My dad and my brother were my heroes, they still are. Now my brother is out there saving lives and changing the world in his own little way. I miss him to death and him leaving me for college was hard but I understood that it was his dream to become a doctor and save people."

Dr. Carey took down notes and gestured for her to move to the next person if she was ready.

"Next is my cooky and crazy sister Mary. I think I'm closer to her than any of my other siblings even though I love them all the same. Mary is my rock, she's my other half. Mary is what we would call a people person. She is always happy and smiling and cracking jokes. She always has some smart sarcastic comment and it just brightens your day no matter how sad you are. That's what I love most about her. She can make you laugh, and cry and question things at the same time. You know her pretty well so I would assume you know this."

The doctor gives a light nod. Even though he was way older than both women he worked alongside Mary a while ago.

"When we were growing up she was the girl that everyone wanted to be. A lot of girls envied her and this caused her to get into fights. Mary was tough, and likeable and popular which was something that I always wanted to be. I looked up to her and I still do. She was always there for me and we would always have a sleepover in each other's room. She is a person who I could tell all of my secrets to without being judged and I don't know what I would do without her giving me a reality check."

"Next is my younger sister Megan who is 4 years younger than me. Megan is the troublemaker in the family. She has never really gotten along with the rest of our siblings but me. She was my baby. That's what I called her when she was born. No one else could hold her other than me and my parents and I only tolerated that." Shelby smiled at the memories of herself at 4 years old. "We grew up to be close because we were the closest in age. Growing up it was like fire and fire with Mary and Megan. Since I was the middle sister I was automatically the peacemaker."

Shelby fiddles with her fingers a little.

She feels better and more comfortable sitting here while talking with the doctor. They are in Mary's office and Rachel is right upstairs taking a nap and Shelby can relax.

She is also happy that the man wanted to talk about something simple and not too deep now.

"Last but not least is my baby sister Elisabeth or Ellie. She's 16 now and we were surprised when she was born. She was surprise to even my parents. But we welcomed her hinto the family with love and kisses. I think after her birth my mother was happy to be able to say she was finally done at baby number 5."

"Now Ellie is a loner." Shelby continued to describe her sister. "She's artistic and creative and talented. She's a great kid and I just love how much she has grown into a beautiful young woman. She is the baby of the family so she is spoiled and the sweetest. She's a good kid and I have never had any problems with her. I actually miss her. They live 4 hours away and I know it seems like a little but to my family that's a lot. Rachel misses them, I miss them."

Dr. Carey studies the woman for a minute to give her a break.

"It sounds like your house was very action packed what with five kids." He inquires.

"Oh it was. Every morning was a little adventure with trying to get us all out of bed and to school on time with full bellies. My parents are amazing and I honestly have no idea how they kept us in line. The arguing, fighting and the screaming from us girls probably drove my mother crazy but she handled it. My father taught us how to fight. Believe me when I say he did not go easy on us at all. If we ever came home crying from loosing a fight we were in trouble. He taught us how to be strong and independent."

"Well that sounds like a wonderful childhood to have Shelby but obviously something has happened in your life for you to be here. Am I right?"The man crossed his legs.

Shelby looks down at her hands and then back up to the doctor. "Yes it did. I don't know where it all went downhill but it did."

"Now you mention a daughter Rachel. I have seen the news and I've heard the stories but I want to hear it directly from the source. Can you tell me how you came to your decision to have Rachel?"Dr. Carey asked the woman.

Shelby thought about it for a minute.

"I was straight out of college after getting my degree in English. I wanted to be on Broadway and that degree was just to please my parents in some way. I mean they supported my dream to be on Broadway but they wanted me to be insured. "

"So a few weeks after graduation I moved in with my boyfriend Bobby Landon. We were in a good place. I was getting ready to move to New York but I had no money. I could have asked my parents for help but I didn't want to. I wanted to show them that I could do it all on my own." Shelby tells the story. " One day while going to apply at a local café I found an ad in the newspaper for a gay couple looking for a surrogate. The description said they would pay the hospital bills and anything else needed. At first I saw dollar signs. But when I met them I fell in love with their charm and I wanted to give them a baby badly."

"So you didn't tell anyone about this?"Dr. Carey looks up from his pad of paper.

"No I told no one but my boyfriend but he wasn't very supportive of anything I wanted to do those days. It wasn't how he was raised. But that's a story for another time." Shelby answers. "I did a few rounds of InVitro and artificial insemination. Soon enough I was pregnant with their baby girl."

"Over those few months the Berry men doted over me and they spoiled me rotten. Back then Mary and her husband still lived in Columbus. So no one knew of my doings even though we were close we just had separate lives at the time." Shelby continued. "I fell in love with the child that I housed in my belly. With every kick, every flutter and all of the sonograms I fell harder. Leroy had told me a while after I got pregnant that he was the father. I don't know how he knew but I believe him now because even now after what he did I can still see some of the good in him through Rachel. Even some of the faces she makes screams him. I hate it sometimes but it wouldn't be Rachel without him. "

Dr. Carey nods a little observing how she speaks about the men and her experience with them.

"But all of my happiness ended when I was 6 months along and they showed me the contract. I felt cornered and alone and afraid. I wouldn't be able to see my baby until she was 18 years old. That broke my heart, but I was young and naïve." Shelby didn't mean that in more ways than one she still was. " Hiram manipulated me into thinking I would be in big trouble for selling my baby. That's what I was doing in a way. That' s how I felt. She was never mine to begin with, they reminded me. So I signed the contract."

"What happened after that? Did you tell anyone?"

"No." Shelby shook her head as she could feel herself getting upset thinking about the events in her past. "They were taking my baby and I could do nothing about it. I had changed my mind but it was too late. So when Rachel was born I dreaded the day that should've been the happiest day of my life. I would finally get to see my baby girl, just to see her get ripped out of my arms and to never see her again. I promised myself that when she turned 18 I would search for her. I wouldn't stop until I found her."

Dr. Carey let Shelby take a moment as he could see it was painful for the young woman to speak about all of this.

"She was born on December 18th ,2010 at 3:13 am." Shelby took another deep breath. "My baby girl who I had given birth to. Hiram and Leroy decided to wait in the waiting room and I didn't care as long as I got at least a few minutes with my baby. But as soon as Rachel was born I caught a glimpse of her. She was beautiful all 10 fingers and toes. But I noticed something...she wasn't crying."

Shelby wiped a few tears from her eyes.

It's almost as if she is reliving this scene right in front of her.

"I wiggled to get a good glimpse and when I did my

baby was turning purple and I could hear the doctors screaming to get her to the NICU. She stopped breathing because of her asthma."

Dr. Carey stood up to hand her a few tissues as the woman cried freely now. She was struggling to tell the story but he knew it would feel good for her to let it out.

"Next thing I knew a doctor was coming back to tell me that my baby had died, or so I thought." Shelby wiped a few tears away. "I called my sister hysterical and I told her everything. She was in town coincidentally that night and she drove to the hospital immediately. She held me all night as I cried. There was no sign of the Berry men and I should have known that something was up. But the nurse told me us we weren't allowed to see the baby."

"I couldn't really function after that. We told my family and we planted a memorial tree in the park." Shelby looked at the man. " I fell into a haze over the next few months and threw myself into work. I used the money that the men gave me and I moved to New York. After awhile I made it to Broadway. But one night before a show I had the worse cramps ever and I was rushed to the emergency room. I was diagnosed with Ovarian cancer. I flew back home and there were some surgeries and I couldn't have anymore children."

Dr. Carey wrote this down in his notes.

He didn't say anything, he knew that Shelby needed this.

"I got a job at Carmel and I visited that tree everyday." Shelby hugged herself. "I mourned for my baby girl everyday and I promised to never forget her. Sometimes I dreamed of her and what she would look like. What she would like and what her favorite foods would be. What lullaby would she fall asleep to if she were still alive. Would I have her if she even survived?"

"On her birthday every night I would drive around town and just clear my head. I think I was unconsciously expecting to find something or an answer. But on her birthday a few months I got my heart back." Shelby smiled a little. "I almost ran into my baby girl at one in the morning. At the time I couldn't have possibly known it was her but this little girl made me feel something. I felt connected to her. So when I took her to the precinct and found the Berry men I just knew. I put it together and I decided this time I would fight."

"And you won?"Dr. Carey wanted her to continue. They were making great progress and Shelby was just letting go.

"Not before finding my baby girl unconscious and beaten lying in a dog cage in a storage room in their basement." Shelby felt tears drop. "What I saw no mother should have ever seen of their child. My baby was in such pain and there was nothing I could do about it. Those men beat her, and molested her and hurt her. They didn't want her and she was so broken. So I fought and it's been hard taking care of her when she's so scared and vulnerable and she didn't know what love was. She's 3 years old and she's been through more than any of us could think of, could even imagine. What happened a few weeks ago set us back a little in her progress but we're working with her."

"She's the happiest little girl in the world and I want to always be able to put that beautiful smile on her face. My baby girl. I felt that I had failed her sometimes and that it was all my fault that she went through what she did. It hasn't been easy but I have my baby girl with me. I get to hold her and love her like I have always wanted."

Shelby explained. "The Berry's were more wicked than I thought and they are both rotting where they belong. That's all I have to say."

"This was a good session Shelby. You gave me a little insight on your life and I would be happy to see you again." Dr. Carey closed his pad and put his pen away.

"Do you really think I need to?"

"It's whatever you decide Shelby."The man informed her. "But I know there is so much more that you have to say and that you're feeling. So call me and set up an appointment when you want."

Shelby shook the man's hand.

She felt a little lighter and she could say that now.

She led the man out of Mary's office and out of the house.

Shelby was ready to go back upstairs and cuddle with Rachel while the little girl was still asleep.

* * *

_**March 10, 2014 **_

"I'm glad you could come."

Shelby sat at the table across from the man but said nothing. All of the hatred , anger and disgust was flowing through her veins right now but she was calmer than the last time they were sitting in front of each other.

No doubt she still wanted to kill the man in front of her but she controlled her urges.

When Leroy Berry's lawyer called to tell her that the man wanted to meet with her one last time and explain everything before he pled guilty, Shelby was reluctant.

She just wanted move on from all of this.

Her baby girl needed her and she didn't have time to listen to lies or whatever this man had to say.

It had been a small task to even leave Rachel with Santana and Amanda in the playroom on the other side of the precinct. The little girl had put up a small fight, but when Santana offered to play Lego's with her, Rachel had calmed enough and occupied to let Shelby slip out of the room.

As Shelby stood outside of the door to this interrogation room where she would be meeting Leroy and his lawyers, she had to ask herself why was she doing this again?

Truth was she needed answers.

The young mother deserved to know the truth and nothing but the truth.

Now that Hiram was dead, Leroy felt that there is no turning back now and that he should confess to Shelby everything. He had to explain before he went to jail.

Mary had offered to come with her but Shelby declined insisting that she needed to do it herself.

So she agreed to Leroy's meeting and now here she is.

"Where's your lawyer?" Shelby sat across from Leroy

"I could ask the same question..." Leroy began. "He's behind the glass no doubt getting ready to make a statement."

"So why did you call me here?" Shelby doesn't know why she is being so calm with the man.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry..." Leroy tried to figure out what he was going to say next. "That I know no amount of apologizing would wash away and make you forgive what we did. I just wanted to tell you everything. To confess before I plead Guilty to all the charges against me on Friday."

Shelby sat up in her chair.

She motioned as to tell him 'I'm listening'

Leroy took a minute and tried to gather all of his thoughts.

He didn't know where to start.

"When we put up that ad for a surrogate we knew what we were getting to. Hiram didn't want another baby , he already had 2 boys and a grandson on the way, but he did it to make me happy. He thought who would actually want to be a surrogate to a gay couple in Ohio?"

Shelby listened intently.

"But there were a bunch who responded. Out of all of them you were the one who we connected the most with. I think after meeting you, the idea of having a child with your personality and attributes grew on him. So we went over everything and he drew up a contract. We wouldn't give it to you until we knew you were pregnant.

But as time went by and you got bigger he waited.

I knew the baby was mine and he did too. We continued to give you everything you needed. I could see the way you were falling in love with the baby inside of you and when I would mention something about when she was born your face would change. I could see that you were regretting the decision."

Leroy looked up at Shelby a little more.

Shelby could finally see the front of his face and it was not a pretty sight. The man was sporting a black eye along with a few cuts and bruises along his left cheek.

Shelby couldn't help but think it serves him right.

She'd heard that people in jail didn't go for the ones that hurt children. That even though all of them were criminals in way and another they hated people who would hurt children.

Leroy got to feel what Rachel did for most of her life.

Shelby internally smiled at that and she didn't feel the least bit guilty.

"I mentioned it to Hiram and we decided to give you the contract then and there. We both loved the baby too and we didn't want to lose her."Leroy spoke through her thoughts. "I saw how much it crushed you but I knew you were stubborn and I knew you wanted to fight. But who could you tell when no one knew of the surrogate but us 3 and a couple of doctors? We could have all potentially went to jail."

Shelby glanced down at her hands.

He was telling the truth.

"But there was something telling me that if you did fight you would win. No matter if we would get into trouble or not. When you went into labor it was a sort of spur of the moment thought. To fake her death. You see Hiram being a doctor at Lima General meant he had power over everyone.

He was a very powerful man and everyone wanted to be under his wing. Jacqueline was his ex-wife and she was all for it." Leroy began to tell them of their plan to kidnap Rachel. " So we faked Rachel's death. It was airtight and all the doctors knew that you were our surrogate so that explains how you would never be able to see her body. She was ours and we told Jackie to explain to you that we wanted to mourn alone.

When the baby stopped breathing Hiram put her on a machine and that gave us enough time to be able to sneak her out of the hospital. She had asthma and he knew that she would be okay. So while you mourned we were on our way to our cabin up in Michigan."

Shelby listened and tried to take in what he was saying.

"It was pretty easy. You'd be surprised what people would do and hide for certain amounts of money. We'd sold my resteraunt and that gave us money for a while." Leroy made sure he made eye contact while he was talking to Shelby. "I felt guilty and I knew that what we had done we couldn't come back from. So we took the baby and when we arrived in Michigan we stayed hidden for a few months. When she was 2 weeks old I named her. I remembered that you were a big fan of friends so I named her Rachel. It was perfect."

Shelby could see in Leroy's eyes that he loved Rachel but there was still something there that he couldn't explain.

"I took care of her, and I loved her. Hiram wasn't very fond of her but he helped with her too. Rachel wasn't a very easy baby. She would cry a lot and she needed a lot of attention.

Sometimes she would cry for no reason and I wouldn't know what to do. I think even though you two had never met and she was still a few months old she was missing that connection with you. This angered Hiram when I mentioned it and he would always remind me that it was I who wanted her." Leroy informed her. "Rachel cried almost all the time. I guess she could sense that something was missing."

Shelby knew it too.

There were nights when she would wake up and swear she could her a baby crying in the next room. But every time she went to check her heart would be broken. She stayed silent though, she was going to let him continue.

"There was one morning where Hiram stayed late in a bar the night before and he had a hangover. I'd set Rachel in her playpen for a second to make her bottle, she was 6 months old at the time. She wouldn't stop crying and all of a sudden Hiram stormed into the room and ripped her out of the playpen." Leroy looked guilty as the next few words came out of his mouth. "The next thing I knew he was holding her by her arm and her diaper was down. He gave her a few hard swats on the behind. At first she went silent and then she went hysterical. I knew she was scared and surprised. She was only 6 months old and it was natural for babies to cry. I didn't understand how he could do such a thing. I immediately took her and she howled even more."

Shelby's expression remained stoic.

Across from her a few tears slipped out of Leroy's eyes.

She didn't know if he was putting on an act just for her or if he was truly hurting for their baby at the time.

"Her bottom was so red and he'd hit her harder than I thought." Leroy recalled the events of that morning. " I yelled at him and his response was that since she was crying he would give her something to cry about. That's when I knew that he really didn't want Rachel. After that he walked out and he didn't come back for a few hours. I didn't understand how he could hurt something so small and beautiful and wasn't the last time that he'd hit her she was almost one when she'd gotten her first full spanking from him. I can't really remember what happened but Hiram was so angry. Back then there was nothing I could do to stop him. Rachel was his child too no matter how badly he treated her. There were so many time's when I thought about just driving back to Ohio and giving her back. "

Shelby had to think about where she was when Rachel was just turning one...it was opening night when she had the cramps. " So why didn't you? Didn't you understand that her mother out there wanted her? Didn't you realize what Hiram was doing was wrong? Why didn't you turn him in?"

This was the first time she has spoken since Leroy has started his 'confession'.

"I don't know." Leroy replied. " She was mine and she was his. I couldn't turn him in because I loved him too much and I was afraid of being alone."

"So you let him hurt her? because you loved him and you were afraid to be alone you let him beat your daughter who wasn't even a year old yet? Who didn't even know what she was doing wrong?"Shelby asked with disgust dripping from her voice.

"I know how wrong it sounds now but back then that was my way of thinking. He was a doctor so it was pretty easy for him to fix her up when he'd broken her arm the first time." Leroy looked down at his own hands.

While in jail between being in his cell or being beaten, he was thinking about the events that led him to this point.

"We moved back to Lima a few months after her birthday, we figured we'd hid long enough. When we moved into our house it was like Hiram was a whole new person with Rachel. I mean he still beat her and everything but it was like he was more fraternal to her." Leroy explained. "Some nights he would even let her sleep in her room. Soon after that I figured out why... Hiram stopped wanting to be intimate with me and I'd figured that he was cheating."

Shelby knew what was coming next and she had to take a deep breath. Was she really ready to hear about all of this from the man who'd let it happen?

"When Hiram was gone it would give me a chance to feed her, and bathe her and cuddle her sometimes. I spanked her too but it wasn't in the way that Hiram did." Leroy continued. "One night he was gone, at another bar I would guess, I was bathing her."

Shelby had to close her eyes.

She didn't think she could hold in her tears.

"I noticed that she curled away from me and wouldn't let me wash between her legs any more. Rachel didn't talk as much back then even though I knew she could. She begged for me to stop and I really didn't understand what was wrong. But as she backed away from me, well as much as she could inside of the bathtub, I noticed there were bruises on the inside of her thighs. I immediately burst into tears. I finally knew why Hiram was being more tolerant of her." Leroy and Shelby were both wiping away tears now.

"She pleaded for me not to touch her and I didn't know what to do. I was stuck. Through all of this Rachel was my daughter and he'd hurt her in a way that I wouldn't have imagined in a million years."

Shelby had to hold back a sob as she listened to his story.

"I felt helpless." Leroy let out a shaky breath. "I confronted him that night and his excuse was that he wasn't going inside so what was the big deal? I left him that night. I took Rachel and I left. But he found us and he beat me. He reminded me that I was his and if he went down I would too,so I came back. He went into her bedroom almost every night and I grew to resent her too. Why did he want her when I was his husband. Nothing got better and the night you found her I could hear her practically screaming in the bedroom. It was just too much , what he was about to do I couldn't..."

Leroy was unable to finish as he sobbed for the daughter that he had failed. His own flesh and blood.

Shelby wiped the tears from her eyes and looked over to the man. She didn't feel any sympathy now because he'd let it happen. He wasn't as innocent as she'd thought and now that she knew the truth she wanted him to rot too.

What he just confessed didn't excuse him from anything.

She slowly stood up and looked down at him.

Leroy looked up at her with sad and tired eyes.

She shook her head and backed out of the room.

She had to go and get her baby.

She needed to hold her daughter.

* * *

_**March 14, 2014**_

"C'mon Rachel nap time." Shelby gently coaxed her daughter to climb into bed. The young mother could tell that her daughter was exhausted after their meeting with Dr. Brown.

The last few sessions with the doctor were tough and tense.

The last few weeks for them period have been the same.

But today in the session Dr. Brown had explained that some of Rachel's explanations of what happened that night with Harmon and Hiram didn't add.

That sometimes kids would get confused and mix up what really happens.

Shelby knew but there was no way that Rachel could understand that.

Amanda Lopez had described to her the story of what happened. That Rachel had never fully come in contact with Hiram that night. Harmon was drunk and stupid but he didn't let Rachel come in contact Hiram at any time. That is what led up to the man's death.

Turns out when Hiram drove to the warehouse he'd left Rachel in the car and met with Hiram outside. Somewhere between kidnapping the little girl and getting to the warehouse he's sobered up and called Amanda.

When he got there he told Rachel to stay down and not move. The little girl was still afraid and in shock so she Hiram's voice outside of the car sent the little girl into even more shock.

Amanda described what she saw when she and her back up pulled up to the scene. Hiram had run back into the warehouse and pulled out a gun. Causing him to be shot more than once. .

Harmon fled to god knows where.

When the police checked Harmon's car they'd found Rachel. To which Amanda immediately checked over her and took her home to Shelby.

Much of this didn't make sense but here they were now.

Rachel's mind created something even more horrible and in her therapy session the little girl described the story to her mother. It was what happened in her head.

It was confusing for all of them but now they couldn't dwell on it.

So as Shelby felt Rachel snuggle into her she relaxed herself. This was all so much to digest.

'These last few months were a lot to handle but they were coping.

Hiram was dead, Harmon is in jail along with everyone else involved with this whole disaster.

Shelby couldn't help but feel that her life had become some sort of bad mix between a soap opera and lifetime movie.

But for now she was just happy that it is now over and the she and Rachel could live in peace.

**A/n: So this chapter was just a filler. **

**If you are confused about anything please feel free to pm me or ask in the reviews. I also promise more little Rachie next chapter. **

**Until Next Chapter**

**-LSAM**


	38. A Big Flush

Little Girl Lost

By:LockedSoulsAM

Summary: Every year on December 18th, Shelby Corcoran rides around aimlessly lost in thought, mourning the death of her baby girl. The little girl that three years ago she was supposed to give up for adoption. It hits midnight and Shelby runs into something she lost forever.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and any of the characters. I do own this story line and all of the ideas and new characteristics that come with it.**

**A/N: So I think you can by the title what happens this chapter. This chapter has a lot of little Rachel which I think you would all appreciate. **

**Trigger Warning: Rachel has a small flashback**

**Read and enjoy for me =)**

* * *

Chapter 38 A big flush

"C'mon already!" A voice yelled through the door over the loud and incessant ringing of the doorbell.

Shelby rolled her eyes and rushed to the door already knowing who it was. Opening the door Shelby rested a hand on her hip and shook her head at the two people in front of her.

DJ was ringing the door bell while Mary is pack mule for a bunch of different things.

Mary sent a swift but soft kick to her son's backside to get him to stop. The little boy backed away from the doorbell and looked up at his aunt.

"Hi Aunt Shelby." He grinned sheepishly. "Bye Aunt Shelby." The little boy rushed past her and into the bathroom down the hall.

"Hey kiddo." Shelby giggled.

She looked to her sister in front of her with a raised brow.

"Kid drank like 4 grape juices on the way here." Mary informed her.

"That explains it." Shelby muttered.

They stood for a second and Shelby just watched her sister.

"A little help would be nice y'know?"

This caused Shelby to spring into action as she took a few things from her sisters arms. "What's all of this?"

Mary set everything on the floor and stood up straight.

"This is everything you will need to potty train Rachel in a week."

Shelby raised a brow, did she really need all of this?

She thinks Mary went a little overboard.

Laid across the floor was two training potties, a box of princess pull-ups, training bed pads, nighttime undies, new underwear and several books and other things.

Shelby has to think that her sister has spent a small fortune at Wal-Mart.

"I bought one for here and one for on the go. Trust me you'll need one." Mary chose to show the potties first. "They even make flushing noises and everything. She'll love it."

Shelby nodded and began to think her sister was crazy as she described the potties and their functions.

"This little blue one you see is a Boon Potty Bench. It has a drawer for toilet paper and a drawer for wipes or anything else Rachel could hide in there. The third potty I bought is at my house a Hoppop Torro potty and its so small so yea I got that." Mary explained. "I also have the Toilet Trainer so when she moves on from potties. There's this thing called on the go potty with disposable bags and everything. Good for our 4 hour drive to Columbus next week."

Shelby could see that the woman was having some sort of OCD type meltdown and it was kind of amusing.

"I also bought flushable toilet wipes, a stepping stool, a baby doll so that she can potty train it too." Mary continued to list the things she'd bought.

When Shelby asked her sister to pick up a few things to help with potty training Rachel, she just thought her sister would buy a potty and a few pullups. Not a whole aisle.

"Okay !" Shelby held out her hands to get her sister to calm down. "Mary I don't know is wrong with you now but please step away from the stuff."

Mary looked up at her younger sister questioningly. Why wasn't Shelby freaking out? This was a big step in Rachel's life and they needed to be prepared." But-"

"NO."Shelby interrupted. "Mary you're freaking me out right now. Step away..."

Mary drops what was in her hand and backed away.

"Would you like some Coffee?"

Mary nodded slowly and followed her sister into the kitchen.

Shelby poured them both hot steaming mugs of Coffee and handed one to her sister. "What's with you? You were like Momzilla right there for a few seconds."

Stirring sugar into her coffee for a bit, Mary looked up at her younger sister. "I don't know I just got excited. I get excited about things like this you know?"

Shelby shook her head and chuckled.

"Yes I know sometimes I wonder if you're even apart of this family."

"I resent that." Mary chucked a sugar packet towards Shelby. "I mean when I was in high school I thought I was adopted. But Mom had no qualms about showing me her stretch marks that I had apparently caused. Her words were' You ruined me'"

"Well you do have a big head..." Shelby joked.

"My head perfectly fits my body thank you very much."Mary pouted.

Shelby laughed at her sister to further get her point across.

"Where's the little dude?"

"She's upstairs probably just woke up. I'm sure they will be down in a second." Shelby sipped from her mug.

Today is a rare day where Rachel would sleep in and she is thankful.

"So about this trip we're taking David's truck or yours?" Mary asked.

"Why can't we take yours?" Shelby sat next to the woman.

All three trucks were big and seated enough people but neither wanted to handle the task of driving, even if it was only 4 hours.

"Because gas isn't cheap and I like yours better..." Mary answered.

"You're complaining about gas money when you just bought like a full tank of stuff?" Shelby looked at her sister incredulously.

"You're right I just don't want to drive my car because last time we made our little trip to Columbus someone got a dent in the side door." Mary accused.

Shelby raised her hands in surrender.

"It wasn't me so I'll take my chances. Fine we can take David's truck. Save us all the hassle and he has the best neck pillows ever." Shelby decided

"Someone has to drive back..." Mary looked over to her sister as to say 'it's you.'

"That's cool, I get to pick the music too." Shelby grinned mischievously. She knew exactly what songs to play to get on her sister's nerves.

"You suck!" Mary whined and leaned her head against the counter.

Their planning continued for a few seconds and they were on their second cups of coffee when the kids decided to come downstairs.

DJ came first, his energy level always at a 10, practically running into the wall in front of the stairs.

"Whoa slow down. Where's the fire?" Mary looked down at her son.

"No fire just want some food..." The little boy rushed over to the fridge without asking.

That's how it was time.

It was like the little boy was always hungry and his stomach was a bottomless pit.

Spotting the already made Smuckers pb&amp;j sandwiches he began to reach for they were on the top shelf, it was a struggle, he had to jump more than one time.

"Oh no you don't." Mary stepped up behind him and grabbed the sandwiches. "Did you wash your hands after you used the bathroom?"

DJ nodded quickly, too quickly in fact, and his mother knew he was lying.

"Are you lying?" Mary put her hands on her hip and cocked an eyebrow.

"No see smell..."DJ raised his hands up at her.

Leaning down to smell her son's hands, Mary scrunched her nose, and sniffed twice. Standing up to her full height,

she looked down at him skeptically.

"You get a pass this time." Dropping the sandwich back into his hands she stepped away.

Shelby who was watching thing shook her head at the two. They were almost one in the same.

"So what did they smell like?" Shelby asks her sister as soon as she sits down.

"Soap, crayons and something else that I couldn't even describe if I wanted to..."Mary shrugs.

DJ sat at the table and looked back at his aunt and mom who were sitting at the island.

"Hey D where's Rachel?"Shelby asked. Usually when DJ would come downstairs the little girl would follow.

"She's coming." DJ licked his fingers that have somehow gotten jelly on them. "When I went upstairs she was sleeping like a baby."

Mary snorted and just looked over at her son.

Shelby was about to ask him something else when she heard a faint whimper that sounded almost like 'Mommy' coming from upstairs.

She stood up to go and investigate the sound coming from her daughter.

"Mommy?" Rachel whimpesr again from the top of the stairs. She wasn't fully awake so when opening her eyes this morning and seeing that Shelby wasn't there scared her.

"Rachel?"Shelby stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

The little girl looks even younger than she already is in nothing but a diaper and socks, an outfit that the little girl had begun to wear almost all the time. Rachel clutched Lucy a little tighter and dragged her blue and white blanket down the stairs watching her mother.

The whole way down Shelby silently prayed that the little girl would not trip over the blanket and come tumbling down the stairs.

Upon reaching the bottom step, Rachel takes a deep breath and holds her arms out, signaling for her mother to pick her up.

Shelby gladly takes the little girl into her arms.

She dreads the day when Rachel would be too big for her to carry. She wants her baby to stay little forever.

"Hi Tink how did you sleep?" Shelby kisses the top of her head and leads her back into the kitchen.

"Good Mommy." Rachel nuzzled her face into Shelby's chest. She is still sleepy and would like to continue that in the warmth of her mother's arms.

Shelby goes to sit at the table this time across from DJ.

Mary picks up their mugs and refills them.

"Good Morning little dude." Mary sits next to her sister and niece.

Rachel picks her head from her mother's chest up looks at her aunt. She makes a noise of acknowledgement and falls back into her mother's chest.

"Someone is cranky this morning..." Mary mutters jokingly.

Rachel whines and pulls her blanket up over her body and face. She sets Lucy between their tummies and curls into her mother the best she can.

"How are you still sleepy when you've been sleep since 8:30 last night?"Shelby ask incredulously.

Rachel says nothing but wiggles a little more to get comfortable.

"When we go to Nana's and Granddaddy's we won't sleep ever." DJ pointed out excitedly.

"Sounds like fun." Mary responded.

"It will be." DJ quipped with his mouth full.

Mary sat back in her chair and wondered about her son.

She did it often.

Shelby chuckles. "He gets it from you , don't be so surprised."

"No I think he got that from his dad's side of the family." Mary jokes. "Rachel gets her crankiness from you."

At her name being mentioned the little girl turns away so that she is facing her mother's chest.

"That she does. But I'm so used to her waking up at 6 am that I'm just up for hours and she's just sleeping. " Shelby peeks under the blanket at her child.

"You don't want any Pb&amp;J Rachel?" DJ asks his cousin.

"No I think she's a little too tired to eat. She'll wake up fully in a minute and then she won't be so quiet about what she wants to eat." Shelby answers for the toddler.

As a new conversation starts up between the three of them, Shelby can feel Rachel tugging at her tank top under the blanket. After a few tugs she can feel Rachel begin to relax a little more as she latches on.

Mary notices the movement under the blanket and she already knows what is happening.

"Maybe that'll wake her up."

"Mommy is Rachel breastfeeding right now?" DJ asks.

The boy had slept over a few days ago and he'd walked in on the private moment between mother and daughter and asked about it.

He was curious about it and went home to ask his mother more question. He always seemed to ask what was on his mind. Mary explained it to him and he seemed satisfied with the answer but he was still fascinated by it.

"Yes she is. Remember how I said she needs it to help her grow?"Mary asked him.

"Yes but will she be bigger than me? I don't want a little cousin that's bigger than me." DJ pouted a little.

"Relax kid I don't think Rachel will ever be bigger than you." Mary told him. "But she'll get bigger than she is and we'll all be happy."

DJ nodded his head in agreement.

Rachel was really tiny and even though she has gained a pound or two she was still ribs weren't poking out like they used to but the outline of them was still there.

Even at 4, DJ thinks of her as a porcelain doll that could break at any time so he never wrestled with her if she got hurt.

He'd be really sad if he ever made his little cousin cry because of him.

He's seen her cry a couple of times before and it even made him sad. DJ wanted her to be happy all the time.

Shelby is glad that Rachel and DJ share such a great bond. It was almost a given because Mary and Shelby were so close.

When Rachel pulls away from a breast and latches on to the other one, Shelby can confirm that Rachel wouldn't be eating breakfast this morning.

It'd be a miracle if the mother could get the girl to eat a granola bar on days like this.

Sometimes Rachel would opt out of eating and just nurse for that morning. Those were the mornings that Rachel was clingy and didn't really want to be away from Shelby, not even to eat her favorite cereal Yucky Charms.

Once Rachel finishes she cuddles her face back into Shelby's chest but is a little more awake and alert.

Shelby feels her bottom and remembers that Rachel should be changed and taking her asthma medicine now.

When she reaches down to feel if the diaper is wet, Rachel's soft voice speaks to her.

"Not wet Momma."

"You didn't use your diaper?"

Rachel shakes her head in the negative.

"You don't have to use the bathroom?"

Rachel shakes her head again.

For the past few days Rachel has woken up with a dry diaper. Which was another sign that she was ready for training if Shelby had read correctly.

Shelby would notice when Rachel had to go #1 or #2 .

The girl has begun to announce what she has done in her diaper and that was usually Shelby's cue to change her.

If Rachel understood how her body functioned and she was showing all the signs of being ready, then it was definitely time for training.

"Can we show her all the stuff now?"DJ throws away his sandwich paper and comes to stand beside Shelby and Rachel.

"Sure." Shelby stands up with Rachel still in her arms to follow the little boy out of the kitchen and to the foyer.

Mary follows but not without refilling her cup again.

She promises herself that this is her last cup of coffee and that she will switch to water if she wanted to drink anything else.

"Mommy what's these things?" Rachel peeks her head out from the blanket.

"This is the stuff that your Auntie Mary bought for you so that we can start potty training." Shelby sets Rachel on her socked feet.

Rachel looks over all the things that is still wrapped or in a bag.

"Mine?" Rachel looks up to her Aunt.

"Yes all of yours." Mary kneels next to the little girl. "These are big girl panties that you'll get to wear very soon when you start peeing on the potty."

Mary holds up a 6 pack of Elsa and Anna underwear for little girls.

"Can wear them now?" Rachel takes the pack from her aunt and inspects the different pictures on each pair of underwear.

"How about this let's make a deal kay?" Mary begins to open the underwear.

Rachel nods patiently waiting for her aunt to open the underwear.

"If you listen to your Mommy and get on the potty every time she tells you then you can wear them this time. Deal?"

Rachel nods her head.

She picks the pair that she wants and walks over to her mommy.

"Put these on Momma?"Rachel holds them up to her mother.

"We're going to put them over your diaper for today okay? Just in case." Shelby helps the little girl.

Pull ups would be coming soon, but if wearing the underwear over her diaper made it a little easier than that would be it for now.

* * *

Introducing Rachel to the potty the next morning didn't seem to be a difficult task either.

Rachel woke up with another dry diaper and that's when Shelby explained to her what the potty was for and that she would be practicing on it today.

The little girl inspected the potty and pointed out that it was the same like in her potty training book.

Since introducing potty training and explaining to her Rachel would insist on going inside the bathroom when Shelby went.

Neither found it awkward and Rachel decided to flush every time. Shelby showed the little girl her potty was for her and that even though it made a flushing now they would have to dump inside of the real toilet.

After breakfast Shelby would let Rachel run around the house naked.

Rachel felt free and she did all of her morning activities naked. She even sat on the couch and watched morning cartoons naked.

When she was a baby, Rachel was never allowed this type of freedom and it felt good. It was fun and her Mommy wasn't making a big deal out of it.

"Okay Rachel time to sit on the potty." Shelby led her daughter into the kitchen. "Every 15 minutes we will come to the potty and sit. When you hear this noise that's how we know where to sit."

The potty was in there because it was where they were the most and much quicker to get there than the bathroom.

Shelby noticed that there was a potty timer that Mary bought and set to every 15 minutes.

She remembers the woman using one back when they were potty training DJ.

"Mommy sing song please?" Rachel asks.

She sits on the potty and cutely crosses her legs.

Usually when Shelby would introduce her to things like this or when she was teaching Rachel something, they would do it through song. This time was no different.

"Okay Mommy just has to think of one..." Shelby furrows her brows. She didn't know any songs so she guesses she'll just have to make it up as they go along.

Shelby had to think for a second.

She was a music teacher for goodness' sake she could do this.

_"Tinkle, Tinkle, little pee_

_In the potty you will be"_

Shelby begins to sing to the tune of "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star." She peeks down to Rachel to see that the little girl is waiting for her to continue. This song is the best that she could come up with ,but if Rachel wasn't complaining (which she wouldn't as long as her Momma was singing) then Shelby would continue.

_"Poopy, poopy, Poopy-o_

_In the potty you will go"_

Rachel claps excitedly and bounces on the potty.

"Again,Again Mommy!"

Shelby looks down at Rachel.

She begins to sing again and after a line or two Rachel begins to sing along with her.

In the end Rachel is just signing and once again Shelby is amazed with her voice. Yes Rachel was only three years old but her voice was so strong and clear even now.

That's how their day went. 15 minute intervals of Rachel sitting on the potty to practice using the potty.

Rachel has yet to potty on the toilet but she has gone to sit on the potty without any problems so far.

* * *

It's the second day of full on potty training and right before bed Rachel is back at it again.

While Shelby is leaning the kitchen from Rachel's mess from earlier, said little girl is sitting on her potty contentedly drinking breast milk from her sippy cup.

Shelby notices that Rachel is being really quiet but chalks it up to the little girl being sleepy. She is almost done cleaning up and soon enough they can both go and lie in bed.

Rachel drinks slowly from her cup and is just thinking.

She's starting to remember the last time she was in a potty chair.

It wasn't with her Momma but with her Papa Hiram and Daddy Leroy.

She's trying to do what Dr. Brown said and think about something happy but the feeling of this memory is too strong.

***Flashback***

_"She's stupid. I can't believe she can't do something as simple as pissing in the damn chair." Hiram yells at his husband. _

_Rachel is sitting in front of them. _

_She doesn't understand why her Papa is angry, she never does. But when he is mad it's mostly always at her. _

_Even at almost 2 she can understand that her Papa doesn't like her very much. Just last week he'd thrown all of her pacifiers and toys away. What little toys she did have. _

_He'd informed her that to get them back she has to pee on the potty. She tried and tried but she just couldn't. _

_"Hiram you're scaring her." Leroy scolds his husband even though it will have no effect on her. "She's just a baby and these things take time."_

_"Are you sure we kidnapped the right baby? My boys were never this slow. You think I messed up her head or something?" Hiram looks over to his husband. _

_Rachel continues to silently watch them. _

_Her papa is getting that frustrated angry look again and this is never good for her. _

_Her bottom is still hurting from the spanking he'd given her last night and she didn't want to be hurt again. _

_He was always mad at her for things she couldn't control. _

_"Nothing is wrong with her. Hiram she's your daughter and maybe if you showed a little love and patience with her she would begin to understand." Leroy told him. _

_"I'll show her some love." Hiram muttered. _

_In under 5 seconds Hiram is holding Rachel's by her forearms and her small legs are dangling. He shakes her one time which causes her to cry out. _

_"What's wrong with you?"Hiram shakes her again. "Why can't you ever do anything right?"_

_Rachel struggles in his arms. _

_She wants to be left alone. _

_Her Papa is hurting her arms and her head is beginning to hurt from all the shaking he is doing. _

_"Hiram stop you're hurting her!" Leroy steps over to them. _

_"How would you know...she never even talks." Hiram looks at his husband. _

_Rachel can smell his breath and she can tell that he's been drinking the funny medicine he would always give her. _

_"Hiram let her go!" Leroy yells again. _

_Hiram continues to shake the little girl. _

_"Potty! Go Potty!" Rachel screams and cries over his yelling. _

_Hiram stops shaking her. _

_"You ready to go potty now?"_

_Rachel doesn't think she can shake her head, it hurts too much. If this would get him to stop. _

_He sets her back onto the potty and watches her for a few seconds. _

_Rachel sits on the potty but is unable to go. _

_Not with an audience watching her at least. _

_"What does the kid have stage fright or something?" Hiram asks. _

_"Her name is Rachel and if you could stop staring at her then maybe she would go." Leroy tells him. _

_Hiram looks down at Rachel. _

_"Don't get up until I say so." _

That same day Rachel still didn't use the potty and she was whipped for it.

Shelby looks over to see Rachel drop the half full sippy cup onto the ground. She steps over to her daughter and notices Rachel's face.

The mother closes her eyes and curses herself for not remembering what Leroy had told her about Rachel's potty training. Rachel has been fine these few days that she didn't think about it.

Shelby kneels down to see the glossy look in the little girl's eyes.

Once she makes eye contact with Rachel , she gets an arm full of a naked and crying toddler.

"No potty Momma!" Rachel cries into Shelby's neck. "Please no potty."

Shelby rubs the little girls back.

"Hey Rachel please I need for you to look at me."

Rachel sits up a little but continues to cry.

"No trouble Momma. No spanking please."

Shelby's heart breaks in two.

She has never full on threatened to spank the little girl but the fear and worry and pain on her little girl's face right now has just confirmed it.

Shelby picks the little girl up and pretends she doesn't feel the little girl flinch.

It doesn't matter that the little girl is naked or that she has spilled a little of the breast milk on her front, Shelby pulls the little girl closer to her.

She carries Rachel over to the kitchen table and sits her down.

"No Spanking Momma!" Rachel tries to wiggle out of Shelby's arms.

"Baby I'm not going to spank you ever. Please I just want you to stop crying. " Shelby rocked the little girl the best that she could. The little girl would cry herself into a panic attack.

Rachel's pleas of no spanking and no hurting got quieter until it stopped all together. There were still a few hiccups and sniffles here and there but Rachel was calm, she felt safe in her mothers arms.

"Rachel?" Shelby speaks softly to get the little girl's attention.

Rachel buries her head further into her mother's chest.

She is embarrassed by her crying. Deep down she knew that her Mommy wouldn't spank her but she couldn't help it.

"Rachel baby I need for you to look at me." Shelby gently sits the girl up.

Rachel avoids eye contact and looks down at her hands instead.

Shelby puts a finger under her chin, gently forcing her to look up into her mother's eyes.

"Baby I need you to know that I wouldn't spank you for using or not using the potty ever."

She pauses to make sure the little girl will let this sink in.

"You don't have to be afraid of using the potty. When you're ready it'll happen and even if it takes us a long time I won't be mad." Shelby rubs a tiny arm as she can feel the little girl is taking shuddering breaths. "Now can you tell me what's wrong?"

"N-n- not want to use potty anymore." Rachel whimpers. "No more potty. Want diapers."

"Can you tell me why you don't want to try the potty anymore?" Shelby knows that the little girl is afraid but she wants to know all of Rachel's fears.

"Can't do it..." Rachel's voice fades out. "Stupid..."

"Listen Rachel you are not stupid. You are the smartest little girl I know. You're my beautiful smart Rachel and I know that your Papa may have scared you with potty training but there is nothing to be afraid of." Shelby reassured her. "I promise you."

Rachel looks up at her Mommy.

She is afraid of disappointing her Momma.

What is she could never use the potty and needed to use diapers all of the time?

"I'll never be mad at you for not being able to use the potty Rachel." It was like the woman was reading her mind. "That's why we practice and when you're ready to use the potty it will happen. You understand?"

Rachel nods her head.

As long as she tries her Mommy wont be mad.

Even if she doesn't try her Mommy wont be mad.

If she isn't ready or can't do it her Mommy wont be mad.

That is all that matters.

"How about we take a break and go to bed?" Shelby stands.

Rachel nods and leans into her mother even more.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Shelby knows that Rachel isn't calm enough to go to sleep.

Grabbing Lucy and Rachel's small blanket she goes to the corner of the room. She sits in the rocket chair and proceeds to get Rachel settled.

It doesn't take too long before Rachel is latched on and relaxed in her arms. The little girl leans into her and takes a deep breath out of her nose.

Shelby loves that there is something that she could do to get Rachel to calm and not think about anything that her tiny mind would be trying to figure out.

As Shelby looks down she is captured and entranced by Rachel's small brown eyes. Rachel's eyes are always expressive and they were like a window to her soul.

Shelby can see all the pain, sadness, love and worry in the tiny globes. But she focuses in on the love and promises that she will always hold these moments in her head.

She was lost for so long without her baby and these moments with Rachel would never get old.

Shelby craved these small moments with Rachel as much as the little girl did. Just like Rachel needed her, she needed her baby.

So as she rocks the little girl as she suckled, Shelby promises that no matter how old Rachel gets they will always find time to have these quiet bonding moments. In time the breastfeeding would stop and they would find other ways to bond but that didn't matter.

Shelby chose to live in the moment.

Reaching a finger up, she brushes Rachel's bangs aside and kisses her forehead. She takes Rachel's tiny hands in her arms and runs her thumb across the back of it.

She sometimes imagines that this is what it would be like if Rachel was a baby. This is how she would have held Rachel when she would cry instead of the way that she was handled .

She softly rocks and hums to the girl until Rachel's eyes flutter close and her lips release the nipple softly.

* * *

Its day 5 of potty training.

The small potty and little girl have migrated to the living room where Rachel is watching Frozen once again.

She is sitting fully naked atop the potty and singing along to _Let It Go_, which she keeps making Shelby rewind to.

_"The wind is howling like this swirlin' storm inside!" _Rachel sings.

Shelby has to hold her laughter in.

Even if it's the 4th time watching the movie today the little girl is still singing this song with her all of her might.

Her phone begins to ring and at the sound of a ringtone interrupting her, Rachel turns to glare at her mother.

Shelby sheepishly answers the phone and excuses herself from the living room . "Hey Mom what's up?"

_"Oh nothing just calling to see how the potty training is going with Rachel..." Katherine spoke into the phone. _

"It's going really well actually. She has yet to pee inside of the potty but I'm keeping the faith." Shelby steps farther away from the living room as it seems that Rachel's singing has become louder.

_"She is being difficult and peeing on the floor like you did is she?"_

"Ma I only peed on the floor like one time and that was because I was a stubborn child." Shelby shook her head.

_"My floors were never the same..." Katherine replied. _

"Well I can't do anything about it now." Shelby tells her. "I could buy you new floors but somehow I think you will always hold this against me."

_"I'm your mother and even if I don't mention it Mary will." Katherine reminded her." The floor wasn't the only thing you peed on that day."_

_"_I remember mom I was there." Shelby smiles.

It was sort of funny to hear the things she did at a young age.

Some of the things were ridiculous and outrageous but she was a stubborn child back then.

Shelby pauses to listen out for Rachel and realizes that the girl has stopped singing even though the song is still playing.

"Hold on for a second Mom."

Shelby sets her phone down on the hallway table and steps back into the living room.

She can see that Rachel is being quiet and a look of concentration is on her face.

"Rachel?"

Rachel quickly stands up and pulls her Mommy over to the potty. "Look Mommy me did it!"

Shelby looks inside of the potty to see that Rachel did in fact pee inside of it.

"You did Tinkerbell! High Five." Shelby praises the little girl.

"Me big girl now?" Rachel smiles up at her mother.

"You forgot something." Shelby tells her.

Rachel remembers and quickly grabs a wet wipe out of one of the drawers. "Help pleez?"

Shelby gladly helps Rachel wipe herself, showing her the proper way, and throws the wipe inside of the small potty.

"Now flush!" Rachel flushes the pretend handle and giggles excitedly at the noises that come from the speaker of the potty.

"How about you go and talk to Nana on the phone while I empty it?" Shelby suggest.

Rachel nods and quickly runs to get her mother's phone.

"Nana I peepee on the potty." Rachel practically yells into the phone.

Shelby reaches the first floor bathroom and finds herself getting emotional. Her baby is getting older and learning new things and jumping over hurdles.

Just a few days ago Rachel was afraid to even look at the potty again. Now she was excited to be using it.

"Momma, Nana wanna talk to you." Rachel runs into the bathroom with her mother's iPhone in one hand and a pull up in the other. "Can I wear these now?"

"Of course you can."

Rachel shows that she can use the pull up herself and looks into the mirror. "They have Doc McStuffins on dem?"

Shelby nods.

Rachel smiles and runs back out of the bathroom, most likely to go and continue watching Frozen.

Shelby pulls the phone up to her ear and listens as her mother asks.

_"You're crying aren't you?"_

"I'm not." Shelby argues. "I'm just emotional right now."

_"I was the same with all of you." Katherine replies. "Every child is different and even though she is peeing in the potty we have to go over the hurdle of getting #2 in there." _

"I think we'll be able to do it. This is still her first time so I won't push her. She's doing great."

_"Go and spend more time with her because next week she and DJ will be all mine."Katherine warns her daughter. _

"I'm okay with that." Shelby chuckles. "I love you Mom."

_"I love you too Shelby."_

* * *

It's the final day of their one week potty training and Rachel has fully transitioned over from diapers to pull ups and nighties.

Even though she has yet to go #2 in the potty the peeing was a small celebration.

Rachel loved having the freedom of being able to go use her potty on her own. She felt like a big girl, like Santana and Brittany.

Finley would be coming over today and Rachel can't wait to tell him the news.

"Finney!" Rachel runs into the man's arms for the millionth time and hugs him.

"My little star and her Momma too." Finley smiles as he steps into the Corcoran house.

"Momma's in the kitchen."Rachel smiles.

Rachel had been playing in the backyard by herself while Shelby went in to grab a few balls for them to play with.

"How about we go and surprise her?" Finley suggests.

Rachel nods her head.

Finley hides behind the door and tells Rachel to go in and get her mother.

Rachel sees this task as easy.

"Momma come on I see a froggy outside."

"I'm coming Rachel ..." Shelby finally steps outside with a few of Rachel's balls in her arms when Finley jumps out at her.

Shelby lets out a frightened scream and has to hold onto her chest. "You could have gave me a heart attack you know that?"

"Aren't you a little young for that?" Finley smiles as he hugs Shelby.

"I could sue. I know like 3 good lawyers." Shelby jokes.

"You'd sue me?" Finley puts a hand to his chest and feigns hurt.

"Only Rachel's pout works on me." Shelby informed him.

"Oh really?" Finley asks with a raise brow.

"What ever you are about to do think twice." Shelby backs away from the man.

Rachel watches as her mother backs away from Finley.

She sees the man take a big step forward and yells "Run Mommy..."

At this Shelby runs past the little girl and grabs a bottle of something off of the patio table.

Rachel giggles as she watches her mother and her mom's friend run around the whole backyard.

Finley was a cop so he could run fast but Shelby was small and fast. But he was just going easy on her, so he speeds up and grabs onto her waist.

Felling herself being pulled tightly into the man behind Shelby lifts the bottle of spray cheese and sprays him with it.

This causes him to lose his balance and he falls onto the ground with her landing softly on top of him. The both begin to laugh hysterically.

Shelby lifts her head from his chest and looks up at him.

"You have a little ..." She points to his forehead.

Finley keeps his eyes on her but lifts his hand up to feel what is on his forehead. Wiping it away and bringing it down to eye level he inspects it. "What is this cheese?"

Shelby giggles and shows him the can.

"Yep!"

"Why would you spray cheese on me?" He asks.

Shelby begins to laugh again and slowly slips away from him, out of the corner of her eye she can see Rachel running towards them.

Rachel tackles the man to the ground just as he is sitting up again. "Me got you Finney!"

Finley takes Rachel into his arms and begins to tickle her.

Her giggles turn into full on belly laughter and Shelby watches them.

"Tap out!" Rachel yells.

"You give up?"

Rachel nods her head through her laughter. "Mommy count 3."

Shelby understands that Rachel has been watching wrestling with David and DJ. She quickly becomes referee and counts to 3.

"I won." Finley holds Rachel above his head.

Rachel giggles again and looks down at the man.

She curls her into a small ball.

"You better be careful with all that laughing she is doing she is bound to drool on you." Shelby informs him.

Finely sets Rachel down so she is sitting on top of his stomach. "You wouldnt?"

Rachel giggles and shakes her head no.

"She would." Shelby props herself up against Finley's legs. "She also has some big news that she is just excited to tell you."

"Did you win a million bucks?" Finley asks the toddler.

"No that's too much money." Rachel makes a face.

Shelby smiles.

If she only knew.

"Well did you lose a tooth?"

Rachel puts a finger in her mouth to feel that all of her teeth were there. "My teeth not going to come out."

Shelby takes Rachel's fingers in her mouth.

"Don't put those in there. "

"So what is it?" Finley asks.

"I peed on the potty." Rachel gives that giant megawatt smile.

"You did?" Rachel nods.

"That is so awesome." Finley feigns surprise even though Shelby had told him on the phone last night. "In fact I may have something for you right here."

Rachel watches with excited eyes as Finley pulls a small bag of M&amp;M's from his pocket.

"These are for you."

Rachel happily takes them and goes to chase a butterfly.

"Rachel what do you say?" Shelby yells after her.

"Thank you!" The little girl calls back.

"You're welcome!"Finley replies.

Finley switches his attention over to the beautiful woman who is leaning against his legs. "She's a great kid."

"Thank you." Shelby smiles down at him.

He is still lying on the ground with his knees bent to support her leaning against them.

Shelby loves the warmth and heat radiating from him.

She also admires that he smells like old spice and soap.

Not the smelly old spice though.

"I'm really going to miss you guys when you go on that trip." Finley tells her.

"Oh hush you baby." Shelby lightly taps his leg. "It will only be for a week."

"What you never know, you might find you're prince and marry him and you and Rachel will move into his house and live happily ever after." Finley half jokes.

"I somehow doubt that. Rachel isn't very approving of men." Shelby told him.

"Well she approves of me so maybe its a sign."

"Maybe." Shelby repeats.

"Mommy, Finley come and look at the worms!" Rachel calls them over to her.

Shelby stands up and dusts herself off.

She holds out a hand for Finley to take and helps him up.

He stands up much closer than he anticipated and when he looks up her green eyes are looking at him amusingly.

She winks at him and continues to walk over to where Rachel is digging in the garden.

As Finley watches her walk away he thinks to himself "One day he will have the courage to ask Shelby Corcoran out on a date."

Maybe one day.

**A/n: So yay Rachel is potty trained... well not fully of course but hey these things take time. For the potty training I'm modeling Rachel after my 3-year-old nephew Amari who is the most talkative kid ever. I swear I couldn't even watch Chicago PD without him asking me questions and demanding for some Syrup (cereal). Darn those Lucky Charms and their effects on 3 years olds. **

**-LSAM**


	39. Columbus

Little Girl Lost

By:LockedSoulsAM

Summary: Every year on December 18th, Shelby Corcoran rides around aimlessly lost in thought, mourning the death of her baby girl. The little girl that three years ago she was supposed to give up for adoption. It hits midnight and Shelby runs into something she lost forever.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and any of the characters. I do own this story line and all of the ideas and new characteristics that come with it.**

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews and I'm glad you all liked last chapter. For this chapter I decided to split it into two so you get two chapters of the Corcoran clan. All mistakes are my own.**

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

Chapter 39 Columbus

"We all set?" David asks as he closes the hatch to his truck.

"No one has to use the bathroom?" Mary looks into the backseat where Rachel and DJ are both strapped into their car seats.

DJ shakes his head and looks over to his cousin, she mimics his movements.

"Mary, there is no point in asking when we both know that in about 30 minutes they will still have to go." Shelby climbs into the truck and takes her seat.

Mary agrees with her sister but it didn't hurt to ask.

"Momma we go see my family?" Rachel looks over to her mother beside her.

"Yes baby we'll be staying the entire week so you get to see them a whole lot."Shelby buckles herself in.

"We can play with the horses. I get to ride Cookie because she's my favorite." DJ informs her excitedly.

"Me play with one too?" Rachel asks sadly.

She doesn't like the idea of being left out.

"Of course Little D." Mary answers for them. "There are enough horses for you both.

Seemingly satisfied with the answer, Rachel sits back into her car seat.

"We need some music." David speaks up as they finally pull out of the driveway.

"I know!" DJ chimes in .

He reaches into the pocket on the back of the passenger seat and pulls out a few CD's.

He reaches it into the front where his mother takes it.

Mary looks down at the CD.

She quickly glances from her husband to Shelby. "seriously?"

"Yes Momma please?"DJ pleads.

Mary shrugs her shoulders. She is glad she brought headphones. Inserting the CD , Mary skips to the track she knows the two little ones want to listen to the most.

"_Thanks for buying KidzBop24. We have some awesome new records for you to hear so go ahead and take a listen."_

Shelby rolled her eyes.

She could survive anything else but this.

Out of the corner of her eye she can see that Rachel and DJ are really enjoying the track.

Of course DJ knows all of the lyrics so he leads.

_"I'm gonna rock some tags,_

_Only got twenty dollars in my pocket_

_I'm, I'm, I'm hunting, looking for a come up,_

_this is really awesome,"_

Mary looks over to her husband who is bopping his head along to the music and she can't help but laugh.

Columbus here they come.

* * *

"Momma look the horses !" Rachel exclaims as she struggles in her seat to get a better look.

They have been on the road for 2 hours and 30 minutes and there have been no immediate stops yet.

"Yes baby I see them." Shelby peeks out of the corner of her eye. They have seen about a million and one horses since they hit the highway but Rachel's excitement was still a 10.

Mary,who is leaning her head tiredly against the window, groans. "Seeing all of this corn is making me sick."

"It does every time just stop looking." David says in a 'duh' tone.

"Momma can we have the horses?" Rachel asks.

"No baby these horses belong here. We can't just take them." Shelby tells her.

"Why?"

"Because they have a family who they would miss a lot if they were to leave." Shelby answers without a thought.

"But why?" Rachel asks again.

"Would you miss me if someone took you away?" Shelby tries to explain in a different.

"Yes no wanna go away Mommy." Rachel curls back into her seat and pouts.

"See Rachel these horses have Mommies and Daddies too that would miss them a lot." Shelby continues. "If we take them away they would feel sad."

"Not want them to be sad. They can stay." Rachel decides.

"Nice." Mary comments.

1 more hour and they would finally be in Columbus.

Mary hated road trips and driving and especially the corn fields. They made her nauseous just thinking about that.

"We're here." David announces as they pull up into a random driveway.

The house was just like Shelby remembered it.

Of course she was here just before Christmas but it always felt good to see your childhood home.

Rachel, who hadn't fell asleep during the ride like her cousin, look up at the house in awe. This was her grandparents big nice house.

The Corcoran house was the biggest on their street just outside of Columbus. Built in 1930 the Corcoran house was 7 bedrooms and 4.5 bathrooms in all. Very spacious and definitely fit for a Corcoran.

French doors that led to the front patio along with a back patio that over looked a fountain. Up to 3 floors and a large finished basement and work out room along with a small library and a an office in the corner of the house.

A huge backyard with a pool, trampoline and corner lot and central air this house was heaven. On top of that a state of the art security system and you could tell that the Corcoran's were sitting on some major dough.

The Corcoran house was the hangout spot when the children were still in high school. It was minutes from downtown and a couple of schools.

It was a quite neighborhood to live in where everyone got along. A great place to grow up.

"Mommy we here?" Rachel asks in awe.

The little girl thought that their house was big but this was a castle.

"Yes baby you ready to see Nana and Grandaddy?" Shelby helps the little girl out of the chair.

"I think she wants to see more of the house by the look on her face." Mary comments as she takes a sleeping DJ from his seat.

Shelby has to chuckle at that.

Rachel seems to be star struck as she keeps looking up at the house. The little girl is in love.

She sets Rachel on her feet as they make their way around to the front of the house.

As the set foot on the walk way the front door swings open and two giant dogs come running out.

A golden retriever named Molly and a Black Lab known as Blue. Molly and Blue immediately run to Shelby and Rachel who are the first they see.

Shelby quickly takes Rachel into her arms knowing the excited dogs will trample her tiny body.

"Mommy its big doggies." Rachel looks down at them in fear and curiosity.

She has never seen dogs in real life or this big before.

Molly barks and attempts to climb onto Shelby.

"Hey down girl." Shelby commands.

Molly attempts to sniff Rachel's shoes to get a sense of smell. The little girl is new to them and they need to get used to her.

"Whoa Blue." They can hear Mary shriek behind them as the giant animal tries to tackle her too.

Shelby kneels down on her knees and sets Rachel in front of her.

Rachel shrinks back a little.

She doesn't understand why Molly keeps nudging and sniffing at her.

"Rachel this is Molly." Shelby introduces the two. "Molly this is Rachel. You'll love to play with each other in time."

Shelby reaches out a hand to pet the dog and show Rachel that there is nothing to be afraid of.

Rachel reaches out a hand too and it lands on Molly's eye.

The dog nudges Rachel's tiny hand and sniffs it.

Deciding that she likes Rachel she licks the hand and nudges it away again to come closer to the girl.

Rachel once again shrinks back but she isn't as afraid.

"Molly's happy to meet you Rach." Shelby chuckles.

Rachel decides that she likes the big doggy with the yellow hair.

Molly switches with Blue and goes to Mary.

Blue is even friendlier and he immediately licks Rachel's face.

At this the little girl giggles and pushes his head away.

"Eww!" She wipes her face free of the puppy drool.

Blue happily barks and begins to runs circles around the two. He is happy to see his other family after so long.

"If you two are done with the dogs your human family would like to say Hello." Katherine sets a hand on her hips.

She smiles down at her girls who look down sheepishly.

"Well the dogs never grounded us so I'd have to say it was nice to see them first." Mary stands up straighter.

"I'll take him." David takes his son into his arms. "Nice seeing you Mrs. Corcoran."

The older woman gives the man a kiss on the cheek and sends him into the house to put DJ in bed.

"I swear I've known him since he was a boy and he still calls me Mrs. Corcoran." Katherine smiles back at her daughters.

She loves her son in law like he is her own.

"Hi Ma." Mary smiles and goes to give her mother a hug first. "I've missed you."

Katherine hugs her eldest daughter tight into her and kisses her forehead. "I've missed you too bug."

"Aww Ma come on with the nicknames. " Mary groans and pulls back.

"Oh you hush." Katherine playfully nudges her daughter. "Now where is my beautiful little granddaughter? "

"Hi Nana!" Rachel runs into her Nana's arms.

Katherine scoops the small girl into her arms effortlessly. Hugging her tightly, sometimes Katherine can't believe that the small girl is there with them.

"Nana you have horses?" Rachel pulls back to look into her Nana's brown eyes.

"Yes we do but they aren't here, they're at a ranch. We'll go riding soon." Katherine promises the little girl. "Shelby come here."

Shelby steps around the two dogs and right into her mother's arms.

"My beautiful girls. All of you here at the same time." Katherine lands a kiss to Shelby's forehead.

"Speaking of where are the girls?" Mary asks.

"Megan is at school." Katherine continued despite the surprised looks on her eldest daughters faces. "and your sister is currently in her room."

Everyone makes their way into the house, with the family pets leading.

Katherine sets Rachel onto her feet.

The little girl immediately runs away to explore more of her grandparents home.

Shelby is surprised usually when being in a new environment the 3 year old would cling to her until she felt it was safe.

Shelby guessed that there was nothing safer than the Corcoran house.

"I'm going to let you two get settled ." Katherine closes the front door behind them. "But I want all of you to talk to Elisabeth before dinner."

"Why what's wrong with her?" Mary sets her purse on an end table.

"She's really been testing the limits the past few weeks and I'll let her tell you the latest stunt she pulled." Katherine turns to her daughters. "I figured it would be easier for her to talk to her sisters. It also gives me a chance to cool off and keep from permanently lodging my foot up her behind."

Shelby and Mary shared a look.

Ellie wasn't usually a kid to get in trouble so it was surprising that she did. This must be serious if there mother was asking them for help.

"We'll talk to her Mom." Shelby tells their mother.

"Good and thank you." Katherine kisses each of her daughter's cheeks.

* * *

"Cool." Rachel's eyes widen at the fish tank full of various fish. Rachel loved the little black and red fish that was swimming the fastest. She wanted to touch it but she knew that trying would somehow get her into trouble.

Her Mommy has always told her not to touch what isn't hers, at least without asking.

"Meow!" Rachel hears the smallest noise she has ever heard.

She walks over to the corner of the room and looks behind a small love seat. Sure enough there is a small kitten hiding and meowing away behind it.

The kitten is orange all over and the smallest thing Rachel has ever seen. She drops to her knees and reaches out to touch the tiny ball of fur.

"Hi Kitty." She reaches out a little too quickly and the kitten backs away. Rachel scoots in a little closer and this time pets the kitten softer than before.

The kitten doesn't back away this time and actually crawls into Rachel's lap. Rachel pulls the kitten into her more.

She likes that there is finally a living thing out there that is smaller than her. It could be her baby, Rachel decides.

With a grimace at the kittens sharp claws, Rachel stands up and continues to explore the rest of the giant house. All the while petting the tiny kitten that now dons the name 'Kitty'.

The 3-year-old slowly finds herself outside on the patio.

She climbs down the steps and realizes she is in the back yard. Taking a few more steps she finds herself almost reaching the pool.

"Whoa there pup!" Michael quickly stops his granddaughter.

He was just coming outside to look for her, at Shelby's request.

"Granddaddy want to get in here?" Rachel points down to the in ground pool. If she would have taken a few more steps she would be submerged in water.

"That's the pool and maybe later pup." Michael takes the little girl in his arms. He has really missed her.

Michael has missed all of his girls.

He misses when they were this age and he could just take them in his arms and hold him.

Rachel reminded him so much of Shelby that it's ridiculous.

The way she spoke, the way she walked and even the things she said. There was no denying that Rachel was Shelby's.

"I see you found one of the kittens our cat Suri gave birth to. "Michael looks down at the small kitten in Rachel's arms.

Suri, their orange tabby cat, had given birth to 6 kittens and out of the litter 2 had survived. It seems that Rachel has found the boy of the group.

Rachel pulls the kitten closer to her chest and looks up her Granddaddy sadly. "Mine." She says afraid that he will take it away.

"Don't worry baby girl you can have him. But you have to ask your Mommy." Michael informs her as he carries her back into the house.

"Ask me what?" Shelby looks over to them from her seat at the kitchen island.

Rachel wiggles her way out of her granddaddy's arms and over to her mother.

"Momma look a kitty!" Holding the kitten up to her mother to inspect, Rachel smiles. "My kitty mommy."

Shelby raises a brow and glances over to her father.

"It's your kitten huh?"

Rachel nods and pulls the kitten back into her.

"Can we take home?"

Shelby had to really think about this.

Having two living things in her house to take care of, clean up after and feed. It didn't sound so appealing considering Rachel was still so young and could accidentally hurt the cat.

But the way the little girl was looking at her now.

So hopeful and sad. Almost if she knew the answer would be no.

"Yes baby we can take it home if your Granddaddy says you can." Shelby answers, Rachel's pout is her kryptonite and it doesn't ever get easier.

"He say yes!" Rachel quickly tells her.

"Well I guess we have a cat." Shelby glares at her dad.

Only here five minutes and Rachel has a kitten. "What is the kittens name?"

"Kitty!" Rachel answers in a 'duh' tone.

"Of course Kitty." Shelby says unenthusiastically.

It's not that Shelby didn't like cats, it was the fact that Rachel would get bored with it when she figures out that cats don't do much. Then it would ultimately become Shelby's cat. God Forbid the little girl went into Ellie's room and saw her rabbit. One pet and a 3 year old was enough for now.

Rachel looks down at the kitty.

Now she had someone to play with her all the time.

She couldn't wait to show Santana and Brittany her new kitty.

"What does 'Kitty' have to eat?" Shelby asks her parents. "and how old is he?"

"About 8 weeks and he can eat dry or canned kitten food." Katherine speaks up. "We have a few cans for you to take but this one likes warm milk."

"Momma, Kitty can have your milk." Rachel's eyes lit up.

"It's not the same kind of milk baby." Shelby is glad that her daughter is wiling to share but this?

"Nana you show me?" Rachel asks.

She wants to know what exactly her kitty eats and drinks then. It was so small so it had to be a baby.

"What are you guys up to?" Mary asks as she steps into the kitchen.

"Oh nothing Daddy just gifted one of his kittens to Rachel..." Shelby informed her sister.

"Oh now do not show DJ or we will have a problem." Mary warns the people inside of the kitchen. "The last pet we had ended up in the street half..."

Mary stops her sentence when she notices that Rachel is listening closely.

"What happens?" Rachel asks her aunt.

She really wants to know.

"Nothing happened the little kitten went to sleep for a very long time is all." Mary awkwardly smiled. She really did not want to explain death to a three-year old.

Mary had to go through it while ago when DJ decided to let their kitten outside when he was 2. No one knew how it happened but what Mary did know was that its hard planning a kitty funeral.

Just as Katherine is about to reply the sound of the front door is heard.

"Family?" Megan shouts from the foyer.

"In here Megan." Katherine shouts back.

There is a bit of rusting and the sound of clicking heels on the hardwood floors before Megan Corcoran appears in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Rachel." The woman drops to her knees and opens her arms at the sight of her niece.

Rachel gasps and runs into her Aunt's arms.

"Auntie Maggie, me missed you." Rachel mumbles into her neck.

"I missed you too Princess." Megan hugs the little girl closer to her.

"Can you come to my house?" Rachel lifts a little to look her aunt straight in the eye.

"I don't know about that sweetie but next time I'll come. " Megan stands with Rachel in her arms."Hi guys."

Megan lands a kiss to each of her family members cheeks, even Mary's.

"You look good Megan." Shelby comments.

A few months ago when Megan showed up at her house, the young woman was stick thin and very pale.

There was a big improvement as the woman had gained a few pounds and got back her Corcoran curves right along with it. She looked healthier and certainly happier.

"Thank you.I recently enrolled in nursing school and I've been in therapy for the last few weeks."Megan thanks her sister. "I'm so glad that you guys are here."

"We're glad to be here." Mary comments. "and glad to know that you are getting help."

Megan nods silently.

She hopes that she and her sister will get to continue repairing their relationship.

"Where are the boys?"

"They are both upstairs napping before dinner." Mary answers.

"Which reminds me." Katherine speaks up. " Go ahead upstairs and talk to your sister. We will keep Rachel company."

Megan passes Rachel over to her mother and looks over to her sisters. They all 3 climb the stairs to the 2nd floor.

"Do you know what she did?" Shelby asked their younger sister.

"Oh you wouldn't believe." Megan chuckled to herself.

She really didn't know her sister had it in her to rebel.

Not that she expected or thought it was funny that it happened.

Mary and Shelby shared a look as Megan knocked at their youngest sister's door.

"Hey squirt open up its us." Megan spoke through the door.

There was no answer .

Megan knocked again and this time turned the knob.

In front of them Ellie was sitting on her bed with her headphones blazing really loud. Shelby sat next to the girl and tapped her leg.

Megan quickly found her spot laying across the foot of the bed, and Mary laid right next to their youngest sister.

"I didn't hear you guys pull up." Ellie pulls the headphones from her ears.

"Maybe because of the headphones in your ears." Mary commented.

"Sweetie Mom told us to come and talk to you about what happened the other day. Friday was it?" Shelby spoke softly not knowing how the teen would react. She didn't want this to feel like some sort of intervention.

Ellie rolls her eyes.

Of course their mom would tell them.

The other girls were like saints in their mothers eyes, well except Megan.

"It's no big deal." Ellie stands from her bed and steps into her closet. "I don't even know why she would think I want to talk to you."

Shelby raises a brow while Mary looks over to Megan questioningly.

Megan hunches her shoulders.

She honestly doesn't know why all of her sister is being like this. Especially with Shelby. None of the sisters could ever be mad at Shelby. She was like the sister of all sisters.

"Obviously it's a big deal if Mom wanted us to talk to you." Mary speaks first. " So whats up she didn't want us to talk to you for just anything."

"We're here for you squirt." Megan adds.

The girl knows a bit of what happened with Ellie Friday but not enough to fit the pieces together. She'd like to hear it from their little sister.

"You don't care anyway." Ellie grabs some clothes from her closet and throws them past Shelby on the bed. "You all can just go back to living your lives I'll be fine."

She goes to grab deodorant and a few other things from her closet but Shelby quickly catches her.

Taking her sisters hands in her own and looking into her eyes Shelby speaks. "Hey where is that attitude coming from?"

Ellie rolls her eyes and looks down.

Even through all the things she is feeling she could never be mean to Shelby. "You don't care."

Shelby gently takes Ellie's chin in her hands and looks into the girl's eyes. "Elisabeth I don't know where you got that from but if we didn't care we wouldn't be here. We are your sisters and we care. You obviously have something on your chest and we're her to talk. So sit."

With the motherly tone in Shelby's voice, Ellie knows not to disobey her. Even though the woman wasn't that far in age from her, Shelby was always a second mother figure to her sister. Mary and Megan were more laid back but they got on her too when needed.

Shelby leads Ellie back to the bed.

Mary pulls the younger girl into her and Ellie leans her head on her older sisters shoulder.

"Now can was start this again, What happened Friday?"The older blonde asks.

"I just...we were at a party." Ellie takes a deep breath. "at Allison's house and me and Ryan were in his room."

Shelby nodded.

Allison was Ellie's friend since the first grade and Ryan was Allison's older brother by at least 2 years.

"Your boyfriend Ryan right?" Megan asks.

Mary and Shelby share another look.

They didn't even know the 17-year-old was dating.

Ellie nods. "Not anymore."

"Whoa what happened?" Mary really wanted to know now.

"We were in his room making out and the party was going on downstairs." Ellie began. "It was loud and he'd asked me earlier if I wanted to go to his room and talk."

Megan knew where this was going she pretty much knew how this went. It wasnt too long ago where a night like this ended in the loss of her virginity. She hoped different for her sister.

Shelby and Mary were thinking the same.

Ellie was still a baby in their minds and even though something like this was bound to happen they weren't ready to hear about it now.

"Allison's mom came home early and caught us." The teen continued. "She called mom and that's when everything went left. I'm grounded for a month no phone or tv. "

Shelby had to think that this was Ellie's first grounding but she had a feeling that it wasn't. "What exactly did she catch you doing with this Ryan?"

Ellie closed her eyes. She didn't really want to talk about it but she needed to.

"She caught us ." Ellie could hear the sighs her sisters were giving her. "under the covers."

Shelby had to close her eyes and will the images out of her head. This wasn't at all like Ellie.

"Ellie I know that this is a sore subject but how far did you get?" Mary was the one to speak up after the log pause.

"Pretty far." Ellie muttered just loud enough for them to hear.

"Sweetie how far is far?"Mary asked.

"We were touching each other and if she hadn't walked in I think we would have gone all the way." Ellie doesn't think she can stand to see the look of disappointment in her sisters' eyes. "I didn't want to but..." Her voice dies away.

"What do you mean you didn't want to, did he force you?" Shelby quickly asks.

"No it was nothing like that." Ellie quickly shoots down the accusation. She knows what happened with Rachel and that Shelby would somehow blame herself for not being able to protect her too.

"So can you tell us what it was like then?" Megan asks.

"We were just making out and got a little carried away." Ellie explained. " We were drinking and he just wanted to get past 2nd base. I wasn't thinking straight and next thing I knew we were naked."

"So you didn't have sex with him?" Shelby runs a hand across her face. This was a delicate topic and she wants to make sure she understands.

"No I-I- I'm not ready for that." Ellie blushes a little .

"But you were ready for whatever else you were doing?" Mary asks.

"No I just..." Ellie tries to find the words in her head. "When he touched me it felt good and I didn't want that feeling to go away."

"Where exactly did he touch you?" Shelby asks not really thinking she wants to know the answer.

"Just my chest and down there a little...you know what this is stupid." Ellie says frustrated. "You guys are going to be disappointed in me and I can't handle that."

Shelby gently sits her sister back down.

"We aren't disappointed. We just want you to be able to talk with us when you feel like you can't talk to Mom."

Ellie looks over to her other sisters who nod along with Shelby.

"Tell us why you let it get that far." Megan encourages her sister. "Why you were drinking."

"I just I really like Ryan. He's popular and we've dated for a few months. He's a ladies man and I was surprised when he decided to go out with me instead of Alexis Mathis. " Ellie pulls her knees up to her chest. "If I didn't do it, there was another girl out there willing."

Shelby sighed inwardly this time.

She knew that her sister was ashamed of her actions.

This wasn't at all like their Ellie.

"You wanted to keep him that badly that you were willing to give one of the most important things in the world to him?" Mary asks softly.

Ellie thinks about it for a moment.

"I was drinking. I just wanted to fit in with everyone else at the party."

Shelby wasn't understanding.

Ellie was one of the most popular kids at her school, what fitting in did she need to do?

"Is this about the new kids you've been hanging around with?"Megan asks.

"What new kids?"

"It's these kids that I met with Ryan they're cool people."

Ellie informed her sister.

"Kids that make you drink and smoke weed?"Megan added.

Shelby's eyes lit up.

What was with her sister?  
"Elisabeth I want the truth and nothing but the truth."

Ellie cringed.

"It's nothing but a few beers and blunts."

"A few? Ellie you've came home shit faced two nights in a row!" Megan argued.

"It's nothing you haven't done." Ellie mumbled.

"Ellie that may be true but I'm grown and I can take care of myself." Megan told her.

"Barely."

"Hey!" Mary spoke up. "This isn't about Megan."

"Why when she was doing it, it was okay but now I do it and I'm in trouble." Ellie shouted. "She almost killed DJ and didn't even go to jail for it. She's been an alcoholic since like 14."

Megan took a small breath, her sister didn't understand.

They had tried to keep her alcohol abuse away from the younger girl. "Ellie what I did was totally different. I did it because I was hurting..."

"What could you possibly be hurting about when you had the perfect high school life?" Ellie asked.

"Did I?" Megan asks herself more than anyone else.

"Are you sure you're ready to tell her?" Shelby touched her sister's hand lightly.

Megan nodded.

"What? Tell me what?"

"When I was your age Ellie...everything wasn't black and white." Megan began. " I know you remember my boyfriend Aaron right?"

Ellie nodded. What did he have to do with anything?"

"Well Aaron was a drug dealer and an acoholic."Megan continued. "I was so in love with him that I gave him my virginity at a house party without any second thoughts. It wasn't until we were dating for a few months when he gave me my first drink. After that I became addicted and I couldn't stop drinking. Mom and Dad were at wits' end and they didn't know what to do. So they sent me to a rehab for 6 months. The hardest 6 months of my life. I'm going to save you the details of the bruises, and nights where I would go insane for it and just go crazy. Mom and Dad never gave up but there was nothing they could do. I know Mom blamed herself but she shouldn't have. I was always stubborn and rebellious. I found ways. So I almost killed myself 3 months into the rehab program. You thought that I was in Paris for that student exchange thing but I wasn't."

Ellie watched the tears roll down her sisters face.

She felt bad for the things that she said.

"So that night of the accident I was almost a year and a half sober and when I was offered that drink I couldn't resist. I messed up not only my life but everyone around me felt the repercussions of what I did."

Ellie was beginning to think that everything wasn't always black and white. No family was perfect and everyone has their skeletons to deal with.

"So whatever is going on in that head of yours you have to talk to us. Tell us now how you feel because we love you and we care , Squirt." Megan touched her sisters leg.

"I'm sorry." Ellie began to cry. " I just everything is just happening so fast. I know I wasn't ready for any of the things Ryan and I did but I didn't have anyone to talk to. I was curious and nervous and afraid and alone. But you all weren't there. I was afraid to talk to mom. You all have your own lives and I'm just here all by myself with Mom and Dad. You never have time for me anymore because you have your own kids. I love them god I do. But where do I fit in? It's like you don't love me anymore."

Ellie curled into herself and covered her eyes as she cried.

At that moment they knew all of Ellie's fears were voiced.

She felt neglected by her sisters.

Each sister's heart broke a little more and they felt guilty.

They all cuddled together around Ellie and hugged each other.

"Why didn't you say something before?" Megan asked. "All of this could have been avoided."

"I don't know I felt stupid. I don't want to hold you back from your lives." Ellie spoke through her hands covering her face.

"That's the thing sweetie you aren't holding us back." Mary swept some of the girls blonde curls from her face. "you're our sister and we should have known. This is one of the most difficult times in your life and when you needed us the most we weren't there.

"We have kids yes but you were our first baby." Shelby speaks up. " We messed up badly but we can fix it. From now on if you have questions about anything school, grades, life, boys and sex, especially sex we are always a call away."

"Ellie, sex is confusing and if I had the choice I would take everything that I ever did back. When you have sex its like leaving a piece of your self behind that you can never get back. You wear your heart on your sleeve and sex always complicates things." Megan told her sister truthfully.

"We will always be here for you no matter what." Shelby kisses the girls forehead. She hated that her sister felt this way.

"If you were to have sex that Ryan that night were you prepared?" Mary asks.

Ellie shakes her head.

"I wasn't thinking and I just felt empty and I was missing you guys and I was trying to find that in him. I know I'm not ready and I know that what happened shouldn't have. I'll come to you guys next time."

"Even though you are afraid you have mom." Shelby informed her. "It may not seem like it but she understands. She had three girls before you so she knows. We were all in the same boat as you at one point and its the choices we made after that, that got us here. Even Daddy is willing to talk. They will help you. We all will."

"I'm just a few doors down and I'll make sure I'll free up my schedule so we can spend some extra Baby Corcoran time together." Megan smiles up at her little sister.

"In fact how about next month after your Art camp you both come out and we could have a sisters week. Go to Cedar Point and a spa?" Mary suggests.

"I think I'd like both of those ideas." Ellie smiles through her tears. She feels like a weight has been lifted. She has missed her sisters so much and she was trying to find comfort in her so-called friends. But her sisters were always right here.

"Call when you feel like you need help. We don't want you feeling like this ever again Elisabeth." Shelby told her sister.

Ellie blushed at being called by her full name.

Earlier when Shelby said it she didn't say anything because her older sister was in her teacher mode. Everyone was afraid of that.

"I don't want any one of my sisters feeling like that." Mary reached down and took Megan's arms in hers.

Each of the sister's loved each other more than life.

They all had each other's back through thick and thin even through some of the bumps in the road.

As they sisters lay in silence, there was a huge kick to the door that made it open.

"Nana says..." Rachel struggles to catch her breath. "Nana says get ready to go for dinner."

Ellie laughs and scoots off the bed to go and pick her niece up. "Hi Rachel I've missed you."

Rachel giggles and hugs her aunt.

"I missed you too." Noticing the tear tracks on the girls face she asks. "You been cryin? You sad?"

"No Rachel just happy." Ellie said.

The little girl shook her head.

If she was happy why was she crying?

The 3-year-old found herself asking this a lot and her question still went unanswered.

"Girls I'm counting to 10 and if you aren't down here and ready I will be forced to get my spoon." Their mother yelled up the stairs.

Ellie's eyes widened and she looked over to her sisters.

"Is she going to eat you?" Rachel asks. Why did her Nana need a spoon.

" 3, 4, 5..." Katherine yelled up the stairs.

Each girl got up from their positions and began to make their way out of the room.

"Is that a Bunny rabbit?" Rachel asks.

Shelby groans.

Please, God, give her strength to fight against Rachel's puppy eyes.

* * *

"I would like to make a toast."Ellie spoke up over the chatter in the restaurant.

Each of the Corcoran's stopped their talking and focused their attention on the youngest Corcoran sister.

"I want to thank my mom and dad for always loving me and believing me even when I didn't. As my last year of high school looms in the background I want to say thank you." Ellie speaks. "I love all of you dearly and I want to say that I'm extremely happy that all of my family is here. I love you guys. To a happy summer."

"Cheers!" The table was filled with clanks of glass.

"So whats up for tomorrow?" David asks his in-laws.

"Well I think I will be taking the two young in's with me to make my rounds." Michael suggested.

The Corcoran's were a working family.

Katherine and Michael owned a gas station, candy store and dollar store along with 3 property houses throughout the city. Three successful businesses that were still booming to this day. Each of the kids got to experience working with their parents before and they knew that Rachel and DJ would have a blast.

"I think we could all figure out something to do without the kids." Katherine spoke.

"Yes something." Mary commented.

A full day without kids.

She would love this.

"Mommy too hard." Rachel held up her vine of grapes to show Shelby.

Shelby took the grapes in her hand and immediately knew the problem. "Rachel where did you get these?"

"Over there?" Rachel pointed over to another table where fake fruits were stacked high.

"These are fake baby. Not real grapes." Shelby informed her daughter sympathetically knowing her daughter would be upset about the grapes.

"Get More real ones Momma?" Rachel pouts.

"Yes I'll see if they have some."

The resteraunt usually kept fruit for children like Rachel.

"I'm glad My carrots aren't fake else I would break all of my teeth." DJ comments.

This makes the family laugh.

The boy loved his carrots and they way he ate them was less than nice.

Their family had a whole week to bond and just be together. A week of fun.

**A/N: So nothing much but a little sister time in here. **

**I also didn't intend on Rachel getting a kitten but no one ever knows what happens at a grandparents house or what they will get. What would you like to see the family do in the next chapter? What would you like to see Rachel wise?**

**Review, **

**-LSAM**


	40. When In Rome

Little Girl Lost

By:LockedSoulsAM

Summary: Every year on December 18th, Shelby Corcoran rides around aimlessly lost in thought, mourning the death of her baby girl. The little girl that three years ago she was supposed to give up for adoption. It hits midnight and Shelby runs into something she lost forever.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and any of the characters. I do own this story line and all of the ideas and new characters that come with it.**

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews and suggestions.I tried to include as much as I could in this chapter without going overboard. Don't worry we have at least 25 chapters left for new ideas. All mistakes are mine. **

**In LGL world its Early Summer beginning of June. **

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

Chapter 40 When In Rome

_**That Night: After Dinner**_

After dinner, the family decided to come home and just relax. The grandparents stayed downstairs and enjoyed going through old photo albums with Rachel and DJ who listened to each story that went with each picture.

Meanwhile upstairs the sisters were having quality time watching an old favorite Disney movie together. 'The Cheetah Girls'.

The movie had come out in 2003 when Shelby was 13 and all the girls were old enough to be their own characters. They would spend their nights watching the movie and singing along to the songs. Those were the best times they had together and watching the movie brought back good memories.

Each of the Corcoran girls could sing and all had exceptional singing voices but Shelby was their powerhouse. They all loved to sing but left the high notes to Shelby who could hit them effortlessly.

Of course when watching the Cheetah Girls everyone would pick their character to be. Shelby was Raven Symone's character Galleria, of course, always the most organized and bossy. Mary was the Sabrina Bryan's character also known as Dorinda the dancer. Leaving Megan and Ellie to be Aqua and Chanel.

Each of the Cheetah Girls represented something different. There were 3 movies that included friendship, love and heartbreak along with success.

The movies were inspirational and apart of all the girl's childhoods.

"Have you guys ever realized that in the Cheetah girls books there were five girls instead of four?" Ellie asks as she munches on popcorn.

They were all together on her bed pigging out on snacks. When they had junk food they would go all out and wouldn't gain a pound.

"Do you remember when we threw our own little rendition of this in the backyard?" Megan spoke up. "Best time ever"

The others sisters nodded their heads in agreement.

"Shh you both always talk too much during a movie." Shelby shushes her sisters.

She remembers the exact night this movie came out. It's almost as if it was yesterday. She wonders if she watches it with Rachel would the little girl like it.

Maybe they could watch it together some other time. The little girl was definitely in love with musicals so this would be a good one.

She wonders what the little girl is doing downstairs.

* * *

"This me?" Rachel asks as she points to a picture in one of the many photo albums they were going through.

"No sweetie that's your mama." Katherine inspects the pictures.

Rachel looks down at the picture again. "Momma..."

The little girl has looked at pictures for almost a half hour now and she still wasn't tired of seeing them. It amazed her to see her mother and aunts as small children. She also noticed that her Momma looked like her when she was little.

Suddenly Rachel gets a familiar feeling low in her tummy. Standing up from the couch she looks to her Nana.

"Nana?" Rachel asks.

Katherine closes the photo album and looks over at Rachel. "Yes sweetie what's wrong?"

"Where Momma at?" Rachel looks around but she can't seem to remember how to get to Ellie's room.

"She's upstairs. Do you want me to take you?" DJ asks . He stands from his position on the couch and takes Rachel's hand.

Rachel clasp his hand in hers and follows her cousin up the stairs to Ellie's room. Since the door is open Rachel runs straight to her Momma.

"Momma me gotsa potty!" Rachel says loudly to get Shelby's attention.

"Let's go." Shelby tears her attention away from the tv to look down at Rachel. Noticing the potty dance that Rachel is doing she wonders why the little girl didn't tell her Nana.

Once in the bathroom Shelby helps Rachel to sit on the toilet. Shelby leans against the sink and looks over to Rachel.

"Your potty is in Uncle David's car. We'll get it tomorrow."

"Momma?" Rachel breathes out as she holds herself up on the giant toilet. "What's that?"

Shelby looks to where Rachel is pointing. Her eyes set on the toilet paper holder. "That's a toilet paper holder."

"Why?" The toddler continues to look at the toilet paper holder.

"Well someone put it there to hold the toilet paper so that they wouldn't have to." Shelby raises a brow at herself. This answer was less than smart.

"Why it hold toilet paper?" Rachel asks.

"Because it's called a toilet paper holder."

"Oh." Rachel responds.

Since Rachel is satisfied with this answer she looks down at the little girl. "Are you done?"

Rachel nods and attempts to slide off of the toilet. "Help?"

Shelby helps the little girl to wipe herself and wash her hands. As they leave the bathroom Rachel squeezes her mother's hand a little tighter.

"Do you want to go back downstairs with Nana and Granddaddy?"Shelby asks.

Rachel shakes her head and signals for Shelby to pick her up. The 3 year old is really tired now and all she wants to do is be with her Momma.

"Are you ready for bed?" Shelby asks.

Rachel nods and lays her head on Shelby's shoulder. She brings her small index finger up to her face and into her mouth to suck on.

'This is new' Shelby thinks as she sees Rachel put her finger in her mouth.

Shelby rubs Rachel's back and walks them to her childhood room. 2 doors down from Ellie's and across from Megan's.

"Momma this your room?" Rachel asks around her finger.

"Yes it is." Shelby answers.

It's just as she remembered it with all the walls painted a pale blue. Her bed is still in the same place along with all of her possessions as a child.

"It's blue."Rachel speaks.

"Good Job baby." Shelby praises the girl for knowing her colors. "It is blue."

"Why it blue?"

"Well because Momma used to like blue a lot when she was a little girl."Shelby sets Rachel on the bed.

"Why you like blue?"Rachel continues to ask.

Shelby looks down at her daughter. What was this 21 questions?

"I don't know. It's just a pretty color."

Shelby takes off her own shirt leaving her in an under shirt and pants. Going to her drawer, she grabs a pair of shorts that she knows still fits. Shelby had never really gained weight until she was pregnant with Rachel but it all turned out to be baby weight and she bounced right back.

"No clothes Mommy." Rachel lisps out with that finger still in her mouth.

"No clothes but that finger has to go also." Shelby tells her as she gently pulls the fingers from Rachel's mouth.

Rachel hasn't seemed to be a finger sucker until now.

When they first met she had the pacifier which was lost and long forgotten when Shelby started the breastfeeding process. Finger sucking is not something that Shelby wants Rachel to get into.

"Come on baby climb up here with Momma." Shelby pats the spot in her bed next to her.

Rachel quickly climbs up the bed and under the cover next to Shelby.

As they cuddle together the central air begins to kick in.

"Momma what's that noise?"

"That's the central air."Shelby answers.

Rachel was just a curious little girl tonight.

"What's centra air?"

"It's the air that keeps us cool."

"Where is it?"

"You can't see it but its blowing from the vent."

"Why me can't see it?" Rachel snuggles into Shelby a little closer.

"I don't know Rachel." Shelby sighs. "We just can't."

Rachel nods her head and buries her head into Shelby's armpit. This way Shelby can't see her put her finger back into her mouth.

Shelby notices this and gently takes the finger from her mouth. "No fingers in your mouth okay?"

Rachel's brows furrow.

She doesn't know why she wants the finger in her mouth but she is really sleepy and she just has the urge to.

Shelby decides to distract Rachel from the finger sucking and guides her to a breast.

Rachel immediately latches on and begins to close her eyes. Letting the sound of her mothers heartbeat and the soothing feeling of the suckling lull her into sleep.

Shelby soon follows and they fall asleep in the same position.

* * *

_**The next Morning**_

A bell chimes at the front door indicating the arrival of the new people inside of the candy store.

Rachel is holding onto her Granddaddy's hand to make sure he doesn't go away from her.

"Mr. Corcoran." A young woman behind the counter spoke to the man. "I didn't expect you to be here today."

" Hi Kelsey. I wanted to show the grandkids all of the places their Grandparents own." Michael smiled at his worker. "One day all of this will be theirs if they want it."

"Theirs? Is your new granddaughter here today?"Kelsey leans over the giant counter to peak down at DJ and Rachel.

Rachel pressed into Michael's side and hid a little. She had never really gone somewhere without her Momma for the last few weeks and this was a new place. Shelby was usually right there to reassure her but since DJ was tagging along, Rachel wanted to be a big girl and go too. The 3 year old felt a little uneasy but she didn't want to go home just yet.

"Kelsey this is the newest addition to our family."Michael scooped Rachel into his arms. "My granddaughter Rachel."

Rachel snuggles into her grandfather's neck and continues to put her tiny index finger into her mouth.

Back when Rachel was smaller, the little girl remembers when she lost one of her pacifiers that her fingers would do an even better job when she was feeling uneasy or tired. It was self soothing and since her Momma wasn't here to tell her to take it out, she could suck on it now.

"Hi Rachel aren't you just the prettiest thing there is?" Kelsey swooned as she took in Rachel's brown eyes and long dark lashes. "She looks so much like Shelby it's uncanny."

"You know Momma?" Rachel pops her head up the mention of Shelby.

"Yes your Momma and I used to go to school together way back when."Kelsey smiles down at the little girl.

Rachel doesn't respond but continues to suck on her fingers.

Michael gently pulls them out and grabs a napkin from the counter to wipe them off. "I don't think your mother would be happy if I let you suck your fingers on my watch."

Rachel pouts but doesn't say a word.

"DJ you are being so quiet I almost didn't see you down there. "Kelsey turns her attention to the blonde boy who is eye-balling the ring pops.

"Can I have some candy?" DJ responds.

"Sure bud you both can." Michael sets Rachel to her feet. "Show your cousin your snack pack and go ahead into the back okay?"

DJ nods and grabs onto Rachel's hands.

"C'Mon cousin I'll show you what he's talking about."

Rachel follows DJ around the store to the chip aisle.

The 3 year old has never seen so many chip bags before in her life.

"You can pick whatever you want." DJ grabs his favorite hot fries made by Cheetos.

"I want these." Rachel grabs a small bags of cheese puffs.

"Now we can get a juice and two pieces of candy." DJ leads her to the giant freezer with all of the drinks.

He uses all of his strength to open it and grabs a 16 oz Faygo to drink all on his own. Rachel grabs a smaller huggie juice instead.

After picking out all of their candy Rachel is led to the back of the candy store where there is a small office.

DJ turns the tv on and sets the channel to Dora the Explorer. Rachel liked Dora but preferred_ Ni Hao Kai Lan _better.

Rachel settles into the small chair and scoots over so that DJ will have room too.

They immediately get to working on their snacks while watching Dora.

"Hey how are you kids back here?"Michael asks as he comes into his office. "Are you behaving?"

"Yes Grandad."DJ answers with his mouth full of snickers.

Rachel nods along her mouth too full of chocolate to say anything.

"Your Moms are going to kill me." Michael mutters. "How about you guys come and help me make some sales while Kelsey is on break?"

DJ jumps out of his chair and over to his grandpa's side.

"I want to make a sale too." Rachel slides out of the chair and over to the other two.

She didn't know what a sale was but if DJ was excited this had to be good.

"Your grandkids are just so precious." An older woman smiled as she began to pick all of the candies she wanted.

They didn't have many old fashioned candy stores like this anymore and that's why the business is so successful. People would come looking for what they once had as kids and be amazed when they saw that Corcoran's Candies had way more than what they were looking for.

"Thank you. It's not everyday that I get to see them so I decided to show them the ropes." Michael ruffles his grandson's hair.

"I would assume your kids are back in town then?" The woman collects her candy bags and set them on the counter.

"Will that be all for you today?" DJ asks the woman just like his grandfather taught him.

"Yes Thank You." The woman smiles at the little boy.

Meanwhile Michael is helping Rachel count the change to give the woman.

"1...2...3...4...5!" Rachel counts with excitement."Here ya go."

"Thank you sweetie." The woman gives a kiss to Rachel's small hand and collects her brown paper bag.

"You both did so good my little helpers." Michael smiles down at them.

Seeing as they both were too small to actually see over the counter, the 3 and 4 year olds stood on separate stools to be able to see the customers and everyone else.

"We have some more candy now?"Rachel asks.

"I don't know you already had enough..." Michael hesitates.

Rachel pouts and looks down at the ground.

"Ok ok just one more." Micheal sighs as he realized Rachel's pout was even worse than DJ's.

Rachel smiles and climbs down from the stool and goes to grab more chocolate.

She really likes her Grandparents candy store.

* * *

"Hey." Mary knocks softly on her sister's open door. "Can I come in?"

Megan looks up from her schoolwork. She's been studying for her latest anatomy exam and although it is interesting she would rather be doing anything else. Closing her book on her desk,she turns to fully face her older sister.

"Yea sure what's wrong?" Megan asks.

"I just wanted to come and talk to you." Mary comes to sit on the bed. "To see how you are doing."

"I'm fine." Megan says with suspicion.

Even though they have come to terms with what has happened this is still unfamiliar up they could never stop fighting for more than five minutes and their parents would always chalk it up to being just sibling rivalry. That may have been true back then, neither of the sisters hated each other, but they just couldn't seem to get along.

"Are you still having migraines?"

Megan nodded.

She'd forgotten that Mary was there to witness one of her little episodes a few months back.

"Do Mom and Dad know about these migraines?" Mary had an inkling that they didn't.

"They do. I haven't really had one in a while." Megan explained."They usually hit at the weirdest of times but my medication is keeping that away. You know I use to have them when I was in rehab?"

"No I didn't." Mary guiltily replied.

When Megan was in rehab she was 17.

Mary was already 27 and married and dealing with a 2 year old. She didn't really have time to be dealing with an alcoholic little sister who didn't take responsibility for her actions.

Back then all of the sisters were doing there own things.

Not united and close like their parents had raised them to be. There was a lot going on with the sisters back then.

"Yes I would get them and It would be the worst time of my life."Megan chuckled humorlessly. "The first time I got one it was hell."

Mary listened to her sister intently.

"I was in my room right after therapy and before dinner." Megan began. "I was just reading a magazine and thinking about how Lindsay Lohan and Britney Spears have gotten through their craziness. I was wondering how it felt to be fighting something like addiction in the public eye. It couldn't be all that easy."

Megan pulled her legs up to her chest and looked over to her sister. She wrapped her arms around her legs and continued to tell her story.

"I mean we lived in Columbus, Ohio of all places and here I was the youngest person in the rehab center. When I was there we had certain restrictions and times for everything. Kind of like home. When I was in there I kept wondering what you guys were doing out there. I was wondering about my nephew and what he looked like now and what he was learning everyday." Megan took a giant breath. "I also wondered why no one visited but Mom and Dad. They hadn't told Ellie but I at least thought you two would come."

Mary began to open her mouth to speak but Megan raises a hand to stop her.

"No need to apologize. You all were going through something." Megan spoke. "I mean at that time Shelby was, what, maybe a few months pregnant with Rachel even though none of us knew about it. You were just opening up your own law firm, which you are almost never at work I may add."

"It pays to be the boss." Mary smiled.

"Yes it does." Megan commented. "But even though I felt alone and afraid and ashamed, I understood. I understood that I was a pain in the ass who had this time, screwed over herself. I was always trying to impress you and everything and I just didn't think I could bear to see the look in your eyes if I saw me like I was. Less than glamorous, might I add."

Mary snorted knowing her younger sister would hate not being able to fix herself how she wanted. Sweats were just not her thing.

"But back to the migraine." Mary continued. "I was thinking about all of that and It just hit me. I was in pain for the better part for of the night. I felt like a vampire and it was not pretty. I had to go through it alone. The morning after felt like one of the worse hangovers of my life. I just didn't know how to function. They came more often and the doctor told me it was because of my alcohol abuse or something of that nature. I didn't really care I just wanted them to go away. So he prescribed me medicine and I did my 6 months in the rehab."

"But you said the migraines were repercussions of your drinking?" Mary concluded.

"You're right."Megan looked over to her sister." After everything with the accident I spiraled out of control. That drink and the ones after just made me lose it. I was sober almost a year and a half when I got that drink in my hand I relapsed. everything went downhill but I enrolled in college and I just couldn't stop the partying and that's when I met Daniel."

Mary nods her head in understanding.

"Even though what he did was horrible and unforgiving he saved my life." Megan wiped her face free from the tears of the man she had once loved. " He gave me a place to stay and he helped me get better. I haven't touched a drink in almost a year."

"The anniversary of the accident..." Mary began. "I know it will be painful for all of us. But I don't want it to be awkward. You are my sister and I've treated you less than so your whole life. I've always treated you like the outcast instead of trying to help. I'm truly sorry and I regret what I'm trying to say is, Will you forgive me?"

"Of course." Megan jumped out of her seat and into her older sister's arms. "I already forgave you."

Megan curled into her sister and just breathed in her scent.

When they were little they had a love hate relationship, yes it was sibling rivalry. But whenever Megan would come to Mary in the middle of the night because of a nightmare or something else the older girl would always let her in.

Megan would cuddle into her older sister and just listen to her heartbeat. That's all she wanted to be able to do.

"I love you Mary." Megan whispers out.

"I love you too Aunt Maggie." Mary teases and kisses her sister's forehead.

Megan groans. "Look at us."

She points to the mirror across from the bed where the can see each others reflection.

"We look horrible." Mary chuckles. She leans her cheek against the top of the other woman's head and continues to look into the mirror.

"Yeah my face is all puffy and it's just ew!" Megan wipes at her face.

"You always were an ugly crier." Mary muttered.

"I was not." Megan scoffs.

"You were."Mary laughed. "Especially when Mom spanked you for stealing from your teacher."

"I did not steal I simply borrowed." Megan replied. "She didn't even need the freaking pen when she had like fifty."

Mary laughs right along with her sister.

"You are still denying that you stole her bracelet and going along with the pen story?"

Megan nodded and snuggled back into her sister.

This felt good.

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs Shelby and Ellie are helping their mother with baking homemade cookies. Shelby is just about to put the cookies in the oven when her phone gets a text.

**From Joseph Finley:**

_"Hey Shelby, Just wanted to let you know that I really miss my Rizzles buddy. My Tuesday night hasn't been the same. Oh I also miss my little star so kiss her for me. ;)"_

Shelby sets the tray of cookies down to send a reply.

Smiling down at the phone she types back.

**To Joseph Finley:**

_"Don't worry I'm there in spirit. Are you sure me watching the show with you is the only thing about me you miss? And of course Rachel misses you too."_

Shelby smiles to herself and presses send.

"So who has you smiling like that?" Katherine ask her daughter as she takes the forgotten tray of cookies from in front of Shelby and sets it in the oven.

"Her new boyfriend." Ellie comments from her seat across from Shelby at the counter.

"He is not." Shelby's smile goes away to look over to her sister.

"No one would have you cheesing that big Kool-Aid smile if you didn't like him." Katherine added.

"It's also the I'm getting some when I get home smile." Ellie doesn't realize what she has said out loud.

"Elisabeth Corcoran!"Katherine scolds her daughter.

Ellie raises her hand in surrender and goes back to cookie cutting.

"But are you?" Katherine asks her daughter. "I mean you are a grown woman so you wouldn't have to tell me but I would like to know who my daughters are dating."

"Ma!" Shelby groans. "We are just friends and nothing more."

Shelby actually doesn't know what they are anymore.

With all the flirting they have done lately.

"Mhmm I'll believe when I see it." Katherine shakes her head at her daughter.

"I give them 3 months tops."Ellie speaks up.

"I give them 2 weeks. " Mary says as she and Megan come into the kitchen.

"What?" Megan asks.

"We were just talking about your sisters new boy toy." Katherine teases.

"Oh Officer Finley..." Mary teases too.

"You're dating him?" Megan asks. "He is hot if you don't want him I do."

"No you cannot have him he is off-limits." Shelby tells her sister.

"So you admit that you're dating him?" Mary asks.

"Or at least you want to date him?"Ellie adds.

"No I mean yes I don't know." Shelby scrunched her nose. "I don't even know if he likes me."

"Well let's find out." Megan swipes her sisters phone from her hands and runs out of the kitchen.

"Megan No!" Shelby gets up to chase her sister.

Megan laughs and puts the phone up to her ear.

"Hello is this Joseph Finley?"

"Megan I'm going to kill you!" Shelby chases her sister around the couch and over Blue who is lounging in the door way of the living room.

"Did you know that my sister totally has the hots for you and she really wants to date you? Why don't you ask her already?" Megan says loudly so Shelby could hear her.

Shelby quickly goes to tackle her sister.

"Ouch Shelby!" Megan groans.

She hands the phone to Shelby. "He wants to speak to you."

Shelby sits up to straddle her sister.

_"Hello? Hello?" A voice from the phone calls out. _

Shelby puts the phone up to her ears and speaks. "Is there a chance that you didn't hear what she said?"

_"So it's true then you have the hots for me?" Finley smiles on the other end of the phone. _

"Well no, I mean yes, I mean..." Shelby tries to get her breathing and thoughts together all the while still pinning Megan to the floor.

_"Because if you do." Finley interrupts her blubbering. "I was going to say I kind of have the hots for you too. And no you watching the show with me is not the only thing I miss about you."_

Shelby blushes and squeezes her thighs tighter against Megan to get her to stop wiggling.

"What's he saying?" Megan asks.

Shelby shushes her and put a finger to Megan's lips.

Megan's eyes widen and she looks down at Shelby's finger on her lips. She begins to wiggle again.

"That's really, really nice to hear." Shelby smiles.

She covers her face with her hand.

She feels like a high school girl with a stupid crush.

_"So I guess your sister kind of gave me the courage to tell you what I've been trying to since I met you." Finley sighs. _

"And what is that?" Shelby pokes Megan in her sides and shushes her again.

_"That I like you a lot and one day I will take you out on a date but it will be on my time." Finley informs her. "I know you have to take care of Rachel so I won't rush."_

"That's fine with me." Shelby smiles. "I'll talk to you later Joseph."

They both hang up and Shelby finally stands.

"Did you have to sit on me for so long!" Megan complains as she stands up. "You may be small but that tackle was ouch."

"Oh hush!" Shelby smacks her sister on the butt and walks away.

"Do I at least get a thank you?"

"Thank you Megan!" Shelby yells from the kitchen.

* * *

"What's wrong Rachel don't you like your new toy?" Michael kneels down to be eye level with the 3 year old.

Rachel pouts and looks around the dollars.

She sticks her finger into her mouth and holds the toy close to her. It's a pretend cell phone that lights up and rings. Of course Rachel loves the toy but she is tired.

"Want my Momma." Rachel pouts.

They've only been out for 3 hours but Rachel misses her Momma and she's sleepy.

After all the excitement of today she just wants to cuddle into Shelby.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to stay here for a few more hours?"Michael asks.

The Dollar store was their last stop and he'd let Rachel and DJ pick out one of the cheaper toys to play with.

"No." Rachel sleepily rubs her eyes. Her breath hitches in a way that says she is about to cry. "Me want Momma."

Michael understood the little girl clearly.

She was tired and cranky and all she wanted to do was be held by her mother. They had been gone away from home long enough and even though their day had just begun it was going slow. This meant that Rachel wasn't as distracted as she was earlier and she was ready to go home with Shelby.

Michael was surprised that the little girl had even come with him when he asked her to. He knew this was her first time away from Shelby for long, even if it's only been 3 hours.

"DJ you ready to go to?" Michael turns to the little boy.

DJ tries to hide it but he misses his Mom too.

He wants to seem like a big boy and not be sleepy but he is.

"Okay we can go now."Michael collects his car keys and leads them out of the store. Not before telling one of his managers he is leaving them for the day.

Rachel continues to suck on her finger the whole way home. After about 5 minutes sleep takes over and she is out like a light.

* * *

"How was she?" Shelby asks taking a sleeping Rachel in her arms.

"She was fine. I'm sure she had lots of fun playing with DJ around the stores for the day." Michael hands DJ to Mary.

"Did she tell you she had to potty?"Shelby asks.

"Nope and I didn't think to ask her either. Slipped my mind." Michael shakes his head.

"Thanks for taking them Dad." Mary kisses his cheek before going upstairs to lie down with DJ. David was at an old friends house hanging out so it would be just them two for their nap.

"No problem at all." He whispers and goes to see what his wife is doing.

Shelby begins up the stairs with Rachel in her arms.

She makes a slight detour and takes Rachel into the bathroom.

"Rachel baby come on you need to potty." Shelby whispers into the little girl's ear.

Rachel stirs and opens her eyes long enough to pull her pants and pull up down to sit on her potty. She sleepily slouches on the potty and puts her finger back into her mouth.

Shelby shakes her head but says nothing this time.

Once she is done, Rachel stands to let Shelby wipe her.

After a loud yawn, Rachel puts the finger back into her mouth and remains still as Shelby helps her pull up her pants.

"Momma!" Rachel whines. "Pick me up Momma."

"One minute baby!" Shelby empties the potty and flushes.

Rachel yawns again and begins to kick her legs against the floor as she starts to whine again. "Sleepy Momma!"

"I know baby let me wash my hands." Shelby uses the hand soap and runs the water.

Rachel begins to cry and buries herself into Shelby's legs.

Shelby quickly dries her hands and scoops Rachel into her arms.

"Sleepy Momma!" Rachel yawns again and lies her head on her mother's shoulder.

"I know baby." Shelby turns the bathroom light off. "Did you have fun?"

Rachel hums a yes and slips her finger into her mouth.

Shelby gently tells her no and takes the finger out.

Rachel protest and turns her head the other way.

She is too tired to do anything else.

"Don't worry baby we are going to lie down right now."Shelby carries Rachel into the room and lies with her on the bed.

Helping Rachel out of her pants and shoes, Shelby lightly hums to the toddler.

Rachel's eyes remained closed and when she feels that Shelby has undressed her, she climbs to the top of the bed and gets under the covers.

Shelby climbs in beside her and pulls Rachel to her.

Rachel who is more awake then she was before lies a hand to Shelby's cheek.

Just then there is a knock at the door and Ellie enters.

"oops sorry I didn't realize Rachel was home yet."

"No it's okay did you need anything?" Shelby looks over at her sister.

"Come lay here Ellie." Rachel speaks out."C'Mon."

Ellie slips off her shoes and climbs into the bed on the other side of Rachel. She can't really say no the small girl either.

Rachel pulls Ellie's arm over hers and then pulls Shelby's arm over their.

After a while Shelby sits up to look at both of the sleeping girls. Both of her babies.

She smiles to her self and lies back to let herself fall asleep too.

They all would need their rest for the next few days.

* * *

"Did you know we are not allowed to have naps in high school?" Ellie asks Rachel as they lay next to each other on the bed.

Shelby is half asleep and turned over but she can still hear their conversation.

"Oh Me not know that." Rachel tells her aunt.

"Or recess either." Ellie adds.

"What's recess?"Rachel furrows her brows and looks at the older girl.

"It means we can't play outside." Ellie informs the 3 year old.

"That's not fun at all." Rachel frowns. "What you do all day?"

"Learn." Ellie says.

"Oh!" Rachel says simply.

"We also can't go to the bathroom if the teacher says no."Ellie gives her that important piece of information.

"That's mean." Rachel frowns. "Momma says you have to pee then go to bathroom."

"I wish it was that easy!" Ellie mutters.

Shelby snickers and turns over to look at her two girls.

These two were very silly.

* * *

_**Day 3**_

"Horsies!" Rachel yells as they pull up to the horse ranch that the family keeps their horses on.

"Yes baby horses." Shelby smiles down at her daughter.

Rachel's excitement is too cute.

"Momma we can get on the horse?"Rachel jumps into her mother's arms. "Like Anna?"

"Yes baby we can just like Anna."Shelby follows after the rest of the family.

"Guys there's going to be a slight delay." Michael turns around to his family after coming from the ranch office. "Ginger is in labor right now. So would you like to see the birth instead?"

"Of course!" and "Yea!" was yelled at him.

"Okay let's go back there but we have to be very quiet so that Ginger is calm." Michael informs them.

Everyone nods their heads and follows the patriarch to the back of the ranch to the horse stables.

When they arrive at the stables they can hear loud noises of a horse that is clearly in pain.

"Momma what's wrong with horsie?" Rachel asks nervously. She doesn't like the sounds the horse is making.

"Ginger is having a baby." Shelby tells the little girl.

"Can I see?" Rachel asks.

"Yes but we have to be very quiet."Shelby kisses the side of Rachel's head

As they arrive to the stable that is reserved for Ginger they all look into it to see the horse is lying on her side and moaning or neighing, in pain.

DJ comes a little closer to the stable but doesn't leave his mother's reach.

At one particularly loud moan of pain, Rachel shrinks back into Shelby's arms. She doesn't want the big brown horse with red hair to be hurt. The 3 year old didn't know that having a baby would hurt the horsie.

"Would you like to go inside with her? One of the stable hands asks them.

"I think Ellie, Shelby and the kids should go in with her." Katherine tells him.

Ellie is the first to go in and goes to sit next to Ginger.

Shelby kneels down in the stack of hay that she hopes is clean and sets Rachel in front of her.

"You can pet her to help her stay calm." The stable boy tells them.

Ellie immediately helps DJ to pet the horse.

"You want to touch her?" Shelby asks Rachel.

Despite being nervous Rachel nods.

Shelby shows Rachel how to rub the horses belly without upsetting her too much. In no time Rachel is petting the horse gently.

"So big Momma." Rachel comments mesmerized.

"It's crowning guys." the stable hand shouts as the horses moans of pain get increasingly louder.

Shelby picks Rachel up and backs up to give the stable hands some room.

In about 3 minutes and a lot of noise the baby calf is born and trying to walk.

"Guys how about we go to lunch?"Michael suggests. "Give all of the horses a much needed rest?"

Everyone agreed.

Even though no one got to ride the excitement of the baby calf was enough for them.

Even Rachel who was just happy that she got to touch the horse in the first place.

Maybe they could go riding next time.

* * *

This time their lunch was at Fire Mountain in one of their tables in the back.

"Momma don't wanna eat." Rachel pushed her plate away.

With their schedules not being like always, Rachel has been slightly crankier than usual. This also meant that she was going to be difficult and not eat her food.

This had been going on for at least 10 minutes and Shelby didn't really feel up to arguing with Rachel now.

"No Food! No No NO!" Rachel sat back in her chair and pushed her food away. She folds her arm and glares at the table.

This food isn't really what she wants now.

Shelby thinks for a moment and reaches inside of her purse for a moment to grab Rachel's Sippy Cup full of breast milk.

"Here at least drink this."Shelby tells the little girl.

Rachel takes the sippy cup and drops it to the floor.

"No not this Momma!"

Shelby rolls her eyes.

What else could Rachel possibly want that she hasn't been given as an option?

Most of the family is at the buffet picking out their foods and Rachel and Shelby are still sitting here.

Rachel climbs into her Mother's lap and tells her.

"I want Nibbles Momma."

Shelby raises her brow.

This was not what she was expecting.

If Rachel wanted the breast milk it was right there in the sippy cup. Shelby didn't really know how to feel about breastfeeding in public. She's thought about it once or twice and new it was coming but that didn't mean she was ready to bare her breast to a resteraunt full of people.

But Rachel doesn't give her time to think as she sticks her tiny hand inside of Shelby's shirt.

"Rachel no!" Shelby tells the little girl and pulls her little hand out of her shirt.

Rachel's eyes water and she pouts but she continues to try again. She was really sleepy and not feeling really well and all she wanted was to be comforted by her Momma.

"Momma." Rachel whines and reaches her hand into Shelby's shirt almost exposing half of her mother's breast.

"Rachel not right nows." Shelby immediately regrets saying this because as soon as she removes Rachel's hands from her bra again the little girl's lips begin to tremble.

Before Shelby has time to say anything else Rachel burst into tears and almost begins to scream right then and there.

In Rachel's head her Momma must be mad at her or something because she never says not to her. Especially not over this. Rachel's cries get louder and Shelby looks around the room to see that people are starting to look over at them.

Shelby has to keep the crying Rachel from slipping out of her arms and she looks down at the little girl who is crying crocodile tears.

Shelby hates that her modesty has caused her to not be able to soothe Rachel.

"Sorry Momma." Rachel cries and snuggles into Shelby.

She doesn't understand why her Momma is mad at her but she is sorry. "No be mad."

"No baby!"Shelby tells her.

'Way to go Shelby' The woman mentally kicks herself.

She's made Rachel feel as though she did something wrong.

Shelby takes a deep breath and looks down at her daughter who is now really upset. If Shelby didn't act now the 3 year old would freeze up and not want to eat anything at all.

So Shelby decides right there that her daughter's hunger and sadness was more important than a few odd looks here and there. She leans Rachel into position and the little girl tenses up.

"Shh." Shelby rocks the little girl and continues to pull down her shirt so that Rachel can latch on.

As Rachel suckled, Shelby has to realize that it isn't so bad and no one is looking. Not that she would care if they were anymore.

Shelby can still feel the slight sobs that rack Rachel's body and she rocks the little girl to calm her. "Momma isn't mad at you baby. I was just being stupid and afraid that if someone saw us they would say something. But I don't care." Shelby wiped tears from the little girls eyes.

Rachel doesn't say anything back but instead continues to suckle from her mother's breast. She is more tired than she can admit and she could fall asleep like this.

Shelby doesn't realize that the rest of her family has come back to sit at the table until someone asks her to pass the ketchup. Shelby quickly passes it while continuing to keep her attention on Rachel.

No one says a word and Shelby has to notice that David and her dad are avoiding looking towards her way.

Of course she didn't think to bring a cover along with them but she doesn't think that Rachel would have gone for that either.

So as Rachel suckled, Shelby has to think that she will never contemplate about breastfeeding Rachel in public ever again. During the feeding a woman even came up to her and praised her for being so brave to breastfeed her daughter in public. Despite what society tells them.

Shelby smiles and thanks the woman.

She tells her that she didn't care what society thinks and that her daughter always came first.

Because she did.

Rachel Barbra Corcoran comes first.

* * *

Later that night while Shelby is preparing for a bath with Rachel the two are in the bathroom when Rachel begins singing.

_"I love you kitty_

_You are my kitty_

_All mine kitty_

_So we can go home _

_And you be my kitty!"_

Rachel sings as she sits on the potty with Kitty in her lap. She swings her tiny feet back and forth and just pets the kitty.

On the other side of the bathroom Shelby is chuckling to her self at Rachel's impromptu song. Her daughter certainly had her imagination.

* * *

_**Day 4**_

"Who's up for some swimming?" Ellie asks as she comes into the living room wrapped in a towel and her hair already in a bun.

"I think we could all benefit from a little swimming." Shelby speaks up. "Mom did you buy the floaties for Rachel and DJ."

"I can swim already." DJ speaks up.

"But we aren't taking our chances kiddo." David tells his son.

"Everyone get dressed and meets us in the pool in 10." Ellie told them and went out to jump in the pool.

In under ten minutes everyone is dressed in their swimming attire and ready for swimming.

Shelby takes Rachel to the bathroom to rinse first.

"Oh we didn't realize you were in here." Shelby sets Rachel inside of the shower.

"It's okay nothing you haven't seen before." Megan continues to put on her bikini top. "We used to bathe together remember?"

"I do." Shelby responds as she helps Rachel to rinse off.

"Oh my god Rachel you look so cute in your little swim suit."Megan comments.

Rachel stands up a little straighter and smiles.

"Thank you. It's purple Aunt Maggie."

"I see very pretty." Megan smiles and continues to put sunscreen on herself. "Your Momma doesn't look so bad either."

Shelby looks over to her sister and rolls her eyes.

"You still have that belly ring I took you to get?"

"Don't you still have your?" Megan asks and stands to inspect her belly in the mirror.

"Nope I had to take it out when I got pregnant with Rachel and the hole closed."Shelby helped Rachel out of the shower.

"Sucks." Megan continued to check herself out.

"Mommy?" Rachel asks.

She holds out her arms to let Shelby help her with the floaties.

"Yes baby?" Shelby grabs the sun screen and rubs it into Rachel's skin.

"When me gonna get boobies like yours and Auntie Maggie's?" Rachel looks up at her mothers. "Big boobies."

Shelby blushes while Megan burst into a fit of giggles.

"There's our little girl are you ready to get into the pool?" Mary calls to her niece.

Rachel looked so cute in her purple one piece swimsuit and her blue floaties that were high up on her arms. Rachel's hair flowed freely down her back and she just looked entirely too adorable.

Rachel steps up to the edge of the pool and looks down into it. It has a lot of water in it and she can see herself.

Shelby climbs in first and then holds her hands out for Rachel to come down the stairs.

Rachel takes her mother's hands and slowly walks into the freezing water.

"Cold!" She cries and quickly latches on the her mothers body.

Shelby kisses the side of Rachel's head and pulls her deeper into the water.

Rachel looks around her Momma to see that DJ is on David's back in the deep end.

"Go there Momma!" Rachel points to them.

Shelby turns and puts Rachel on her back and swims down to the 5 foot end.

"Hey want to go underwater?" DJ asks his cousin.

Rachel looked at him curiously.

"Daddy do it." DJ tells his dad so that he could show his little cousin what he was talking about.

David proceeds to dunk DJ under the water for a few seconds and then pull him back up.

"See its fun but you have to hold your breath." DJ smiles at her.

"Momma do me." Rachel taps Shelby's shoulder.

Shelby holds Rachel by her waist and says. "Take a big breath baby."

Rachel does and soon she is submerged by water and once she comes back up she lets the breath go.

Clapping excitedly Rachel cries. "Again again!"

After a few more dunks and laps around the pool all the adults get out and Rachel, Ellie and DJ are standing beside the pool.

"I'm going to show you guys how to do a front flip in." Ellie fixes her bikini bottoms and looks at the two tiny kids next to her.

With a deep breath and a count to 3 Ellie leans over and front flips into the pool.

Shelby who is watching from her lawn chair takes out her phone and begins to take video and snap pictures.

"C'Mon guys you could do it." Ellie encourages them.

DJ always the daredevil jumps into the pool and lands the front flip on the first try.

Rachel backs away from the pool and shakes her head.

"Can't do it."

Ellie smiles and gets out of the pool.

"I'll show you again."

Ellie flips into the pool again and is immediately followed by a small splash that is Rachel.

The little girl floats back up and looks over to where her Momma is sitting.

"Momma you see! Me did it Momma."

"I saw baby. You're a big girl."Shelby praises her daughter for trying.

That's how the rest of their swim continued to go.

With Rachel doing front flips and jumping into the pool all on her on. All the while having Shelby watching with a close eyes as her heart practically leapt out of her chest every time Rachel jumped.

But as long as Rachel was having fun and wasn't afraid of the water, Shelby was okay with it.

* * *

Later that night after showers and Dinner all the family were in separate parts of the house winding down after dinner. It was their last night in Columbus and they would be having a small breakfast in the morning to say bye.

These visits to each other's homes would be more frequent now that it was summer time.

"Okay kids time to put your toys away." Katherine came into the living room where DJ and Rachel were playing with toys and Kitty. "It's late and I'm surprised your mothers let you stay up this late."

DJ knows not go against his Nana and begins to pick up the toys.

Rachel however doesn't know this and continues to play with her toys. Kitty has run away to be with his mother.

"Rachel did you hear me its time for bed." Katherine reminds the little girl.

"No." Rachel responds." Want to play more toys."

Katherine raises a brow at her granddaughter.

She's never been told no by any of her children.

"Rachel when I say it's time for bed I mean it." Katherine takes the toys away from Rachel and sets them inside the toy chest.

"No!" Rachel cries and goes to take the toys out again.

"Rachel I said toys away now listen or you will be going into time out." Katherine warns her grandchild.

Rachel stops for a second and thinks for a second as if to see if her Nana was bluffing. Only her Momma could do that.

She takes the toy out again looks up at her Nana almost daring her to take the toy.

Katherine shakes her head and gently takes the toy from Rachel's small hand and sets it on the shelf.

Rachel cries and without realizing what she is doing smacks her Nana's hands away.

Katherine almost had a right mind to pop Rachel's bottom for that but she doesn't. She can hear DJ gasp behind her. The little boy knows that what Rachel did was a big no.

Katherine simply picks a crying Rachel up and over to the rarely used time out chair in the corner.

"You do not hit people Rachel." Katherine tells her granddaughter. "I'm sure your Mommy has told you this and now you have 3 minutes. Do not get up little girl."

Katherine walks away from Rachel's yells of "Mean Nana!"

and cries.

At hearing Rachel crying downstairs, Shelby comes down the stairs to see what is wrong.

" Nana said to put toys away and Rachel wouldn't listen. So Nana took the toys and Rachel hit Nana." DJ explained to his aunt.

"Thank you baby." Shelby told him and sent him upstairs to his own parents.

At the sound of her mother's voice , Rachel's cries get louder and she turns to look over at her mother.

Just as she is about to get up Katherine warns her. "3 minutes Rachel and don't you get up. You are in time out."

Rachel slips back into the chair and cries a little louder.

Her Nana isn't allowed to punish her. She doesn't understand how Nana could say that and her Mommy didn't say anything.

"I assume you have this so I'll be in the other room after you talk to her."Shelby nods to her mother.

Despite Rachel's crying, Shelby cannot go and undermine what her mother has said just because Rachel wanted her to. The little girl had to understand that her aunts, uncles, and grandparents were authority figures in her life and they could send her to time out.

When her three minutes are up Katherine leads Rachel over to the love seat on the other side of the room.

Rachel quickly crawls into her Nana's lap and cries.

"Rachel I know your Momma told you about hitting. Did she not?" Katherine asked.

Rachel nods.

"She also told you that if you ever hit someone you would be going to time out." Katherine tells her.

"But you Nana not Momma." Rachel hiccups.

Katherine understands why Rachel did what she did.

The little girl was testing her to see what she would do.

Rachel saw Shelby as the only disciplinarian in the house.

"I may be your Nana but I'm your Momma's mother and that means I get to tell you what to do. " Katherine explains. "I will be in your life always and that means I can discipline you and I would never hurt you. All of your aunts and uncles can put you in time out. You understand?"

Rachel nods.

She does understand. She finally has a family that cares enough to correct her if she does something wrong. Doesn't mean she has to like it.

"Can I go see Momma now?" Rachel quietly asks.

"Of course you can silly." Katherine tells her."But not before I get a hug and kiss goodnight."

Rachel almost sighs in relief and gives her Nana a big hug and kiss. She runs out of the room in search for her Mother.

* * *

_**The Final Day in Columbus**_

"Now that breakfast has begun I would like to say that is amazing to see all of my family here and well and alive." Michael began his speech. "We will all be seeing each other soon and I just wanted to say I love you all."

"Cheers!" Rachel interrupts and chinks her sippy cup against her grandfather's.

This makes everyone laugh and follow suit.

Their last breakfast together for at least a few weeks.

They had to make it last at least for another few hours.

"Momma I don't want to go." Rachel cries as she clings to her mother's neck and looks at all of her family who are teary eyed just thinking about it.

"Don't worry Rachel we'll see you real soon and I'm coming out for a few weeks next month." Ellie kisses the little girls cheek.

"No go now." Rachel cries.

Shelby sighs.

This happens every time the family leaves and they are the ones leaving this time but it doesn't make it any easier.

"They can't baby but we'll see them again. I promise."

Rachel simply continues to cry and buries her head her mother's neck. She doesn't like saying goodbye. Even if it wasn't really goodbye.

As hug are given and kisses and promises to call each other later happiness fills their tiny circle.

One big happy family.

A family who had been through enough to make at least 2 lifetime movies but they were all there for each other.

Every family had its flaws and theirs was no different.

But they had them together.

They would always stick together because that's what Corcoran's do. They stick together through the good and bad times.

**A/N:So no horse back riding but we did get to see a baby calf being born at least I think it's called a calf. **

**Anyway we're at Chapter 40 and wow it's been a long way but we're not close to the end just yet so don't panic. **

**Review for me,**

**-LSAM**


	41. A Visit to Carmel High

Little Girl Lost

By:LockedSoulsAM

Summary: Every year on December 18th, Shelby Corcoran rides around aimlessly lost in thought, mourning the death of her baby girl. The little girl that three years ago she was supposed to give up for adoption. It hits midnight and Shelby runs into something she lost forever.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and any of the characters. I do own this story line and all of the ideas and new characters that come with it.**

**A/N: Your reviews are greatly appreciated. I'm glad you all liked last chapter. Little Rachel is the cutest and even I can admit that. **

**Okay some important info here... A baby horse is called a foal. A baby calf is a cow. Horses also do not crown. Had to get that out there lol. Don't want to give false info. **

**EllieMoon- Of course we can see that. It wouldn't be right if we didn't see them go out on a date. **

**Fangirl44- Rachel will get older in this story. Heads up I've set Chapter 50 as a sort of time jump. Won't be too much but Rachel will be a little older. **

**So here's Chapter 41**

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

Chapter 41 A Visit to Carmel High

"Momma it went off." Rachel whispers into Shelby's ear.

She taps Shelby on the back incessantly.

"Rachel go back to sleep." Shelby groans.

She feels like most of her mornings have to do with Rachel waking her up because Spongebob has gone off.

"Momma me wanna watch Spongebob." Rachel whines and taps Shelby a little harder.

Shelby is between dreamland and the real world now so she barely hears what Rachel is saying. Fighting her sleep is becoming an uphill battle.

"Momma!" Rachel says louder. "Momma!"

At that screaming in her ear Shelby's head pops up to look at Rachel. Shelby rolls her eyes.

For the second night in a row Rachel and Kitty have taken up most of her bed. Being back home meant getting used to the tiny cat being here. That meant all of the toys and creepy places the tiny orange kitten would pop up from.

"Please spongebob." Rachel hands the tv remote to her Momma and waits patiently.

Shelby sighs and takes the remote from Rachel.

She doesn't even bother to look at her clock beside her bed, something is telling her she wouldn't like the time it would show.

Shelby quickly turns it to Spongebob and sets the remote down. She glances to Rachel, only to see the 3-year-old and her new cuddle buddy are just fine.

Shelby doesn't usually let Rachel watch this much tv but there are only two tv's in the house, one in her room and the living room. As long as Rachel was watching something she was truly interested in,Shelby would be able to get at least 30 more minutes to sleep.

Shelby turns back on her left side and closes her eyes.

Not even five minutes into her sleep, Rachel is tapping her again.

"Yes Rachel?" Shelby sighs.

She loved Rachel with all of her heart but if the girl did not stop tapping her.

"Kitty is hungry." Rachel tells her mother.

"Kitty's food is downstairs where he will go if he is hungry." Shelby tells her daughter.

"Hungry too Momma." Rachel taps her again. "Me want um...Waffles."

Rachel's eyes light up and she begins to bounce on the bed.

"Of course you do." Shelby mutters and turns to face Rachel. She watches the little girl bounce for a moment before grabbing her feet and making her fall to the bed with a big plop.

Rachel giggles, crawls across the bed to straddle Shelby, and lands a big kiss on her mother's lips. "Mornin Momma. The sky's waking now."

Shelby can't help but smile at her child.

"I can see that." She glances at the window and then back to Rachel. "Even if it's barely past 8 a.m."

"So you give me and kitty some food now?"Rachel asks.

"I guess I have to baby girl." Shelby answers."But first you have to go and potty."

Rachel quickly jumps from her mother's side and to the floor, kneeing Shelby in the process.

"Ouch." Shelby groans.

Rachel runs to the bathroom with a yell to Kitty. "I be right back."

The orange kitten watches Shelby for a minute before taking Rachel's place in her lap.

"At least you don't wake me up early in the morning." Shelby pets the kitten.

She stands to take all of Rachel's medicine from the dresser. With the weather changing Rachel's asthma is bound to start acting up. Leaving a very sad Rachel and a very tired Momma.

But Shelby wasn't complaining not one bit.

She loved being able to take care of her little girl.

She wouldn't change it for the world.

"Momma somebody's here." Rachel yells from the bathroom.

Shelby removes the covers from her legs and moves over to the window overlooking the front yard. She recognizes this car, It's Edith's car. Why were they here so early?

"Momma come help." Rachel calls from the bathroom.

Shelby goes to help Rachel wipe and then they make their way downstairs.

Shelby puts Rachel on her hip and answers the door.

"What are you two doing here so early?" She asks her friends.

"Oh please Shelby we knew you'd be awake." Edith lands a kiss on Shelby's cheek before taking Rachel in her arms.

"Besides we brought food." Reign raises the bag of delicious food that Shelby can already smell.

"Well it looks like I don't have to cook."Shelby takes the bag of food and leads them to the kitchen.

"Which leads me to ask again why you are here so early?" Shelby sets the food on the counter. "Rachel go up and get your medicine and inhaler please baby."

Rachel slips from Edith's arms and runs up to her mother's room.

"She is just so precious I can't believe she's actually yours." Reign finds her seat at one of the counter stool. "and we just wanted to have breakfast with you two, we haven't been really good Godparents lately so we decided to come and just hang for a minute."

"If that's okay with you." Edith sits beside her girlfriend. "We missed our best friend and our god-daughter."

Shelby truly loves her friends and she knows they care about Rachel a lot. Even if they didn't come around as much as they used to, they wanted to get to know Rachel.

"Momma I got it all." Rachel yells down the stairs as she slowly makes her way down.

Shelby runs a hand through her hair and helps Rachel down the stairs. Why did her daughter make it necessary to be so loud so early in the morning?

Dropping the medicine and equipment on the counter, She scoops Rachel up and sits her beside the stuff.

"Spacer first and then everything else kay?" Shelby holds the spacer and inhaler to Rachel's mouth. The little girl nods, opening her mouth to take the mouthpiece in. "6 breaths lets go."

Shelby gives the spacer one pump and helps Rachel to count 6 breaths. "2 more baby."

Rachel does her next two sets and takes her liquid medicine with no problems.

"Water please." Rachel breathes out politely.

Shelby hands a glass to the little girl and continues to mae her a small plate of the breakfast food the girls brought.

Shelby finds that Rachel doesn't like meat as much so she stays away from all of the sausages and bacon inside of the containers. Rachel happily takes her plate and begins to eat.

Before she is reminded, Shelby takes a sippy cup of breast milk and hands it to Rachel. She doubt there is one day that the little girl could go without it. Which reminds the mother she has to pump, her breast are feeling really full right now.

"You know I gots a kitty?" Rachel asks her aunts.

"Oh really what is her name?" Edith asks excitedly.

She really loves animals.

"Kitty." Rachel answers. "Him not a girl."

"Oh Kitty is a boy? Where is he?" Edith asks.

Shelby rolls her eyes.

Only Edith could hold a conversation with a 3-year-old and truly be childlike in her questions.

"I don't know." Rachel stuffs her mouth full of grits.

"Smaller bites baby." Shelby tells the little girl.

The mother is eating her own food and she is making sure to watch Rachel as well. Sometimes the little girl liked to stuff her mouth and almost choke from going too fast.

"Hey Shelby do you have any more of that milk in Rachel's sippy cup?" Reign asks. "I don't see any in the fridge except for this stuff in the zip lock bags."

Shelby shakes her head at her friend.

"It looks like we are out of milk then."

The darker woman shrugs her shoulders and comes around to Rachel's side of the counter. She takes Rachel's sippy cup and squeezes some into her cup of coffee.

"If your out how did you get this?" Reign sips from her cup. "What is it some type of special milk?"

"It's special milk alright." Edith giggles.

She's known for a while that Shelby breastfed but her girlfriend always seems to be oblivious.

Reign stops drinking her coffee and looks down at her girlfriend suspiciously.

"It's Mommy's milk for me." Rachel informs the woman taking her sippy cup back and drinking from it."from her boobies."

Almost comically, Reign spits the coffee from her mouth from and almost drops her cup. "It's breast milk?"

Rachel nods her head and looks over at her mother and Edith confused. Why are they laughing so hard?

"You knew?" Reign sputters. "You knew it was breast milk all along and you just let me ..."

Reign tries to wipe her tongue with a few napkins which causes the two women to laugh even more.

"It's not funny this is so ...weird!" The African-American woman pouts. "I just drank the milk that comes from my best friends breast! That is like so creepy on so many levels."

"Oh come on it's not that serious." Shelby tries to hold in her laughter. "I mean Rachel drinks it all the time and you don't see her complaining."

Reign glances down at the 3-year-old who is happily drinking from her sippy cup and leaning against her mother.

"And you have to admit your reaction was priceless." Edith laughs.

"Yeah well you should have taken a picture." Reign puts her hands on her hips.

"You don't like Momma's milk?" Rachel asks.

"No I prefers cows better." Reign answers.

"It's mine." Rachel informs her as if to say she shouldn't have taken some in the first place.

"I think Auntie Reign knows that now." Shelby places a hand on Rachel's back.

"that'll teach her to not pick u a cup when she doesn't know whats in it." Edith giggles again.

Reign glares at her girlfriend and rolls her eyes.

She could barely taste the milk but the idea of actually drinking it was just...ew.

Rachel has to wonder why all of the bigger people in her life never made sense.

* * *

After their morning with the Godparents and an afternoon nap, mother and daughter got dressed for Carmel High's graduation.

"Tana!" Rachel screams as she spots her best friend just a few feet away.

"Rachie who brought you here?" Santana asks as she hugs her best friend.

"My Momma bring me here. " Rachel answers. "It's her work."

"Oh cool." Santana takes Rachel's hand in hers. "Come on and say hi to Mandy."

Shelby smiles and greets all of her soon to be former students. She hasn't been back to work since before Christmas and she knows most of the students have lots of questions for her. Some of the students are not too happy to see Ms. Corcoran at their graduation, thinking she would put fear in their hearts one last time.

"Shelby I'm glad you both could make it." Maribel hugs her friend. "I know Carmen will be more than happy to see that you've come."

"Shelby you know my husband Santiago and our boys Sammie and Diego." Maribel smiles at her family that is being on their best behavior today, she warned them well.

"I do and you boys look so handsome." Shelby shakes the boys hands.

Diego blushes and looks away.

Ever since meeting the beautiful woman the 9-year-old has had the biggest crush on her.

Shelby winks at the little boy and stands up straight.

"Shelby hi I didn't know you would be coming." Amanda steps into her line of view.

"Yes I wanted to see some of my students off for their graduation." Shelby hugs the girl.

"Look about everything-" Amanda starts.

"It's not the time or place." Shelby holds her hand up. "You don't have to speak for his actions, he was a grown man and did everything of his own accord. I'm just thankful to you for getting Rachel back to me."

Amanda silently nods and breathes a.

She can't help but feel guilty for her ex partners actions.

"Mandy look who's here." Santana pulls on her cousins shirt.

Amanda gazes down to see Rachel and her little cousin looking up at her.

"Hi Manda." Rachel shyly waves up at the woman. "You have a pretty dress."

"Thank you so do you Rachel." Amanda smiles down at the tiny girl in front of her.

Rachel smiled and looked down at the sun dress she's wearing. "Me pick it out all by myself."

"You did?" Amanda kneels down in her dress and heels. "It's very beautiful. Both of you are."

Santana smiles and says "I know."

"Tana's my best friend." Rachel tugs Santana closer to her.

"I'm glad that she is."Amanda says.

Without another word,Rachel hugs Amanda and pulls back.

"You my friend too."

Amanda can't help but get teary eyed.

"Thanks."

"Come on Rachie lets go see my Abuela." Santana tugs her best friend down one of the aisles." She's right here."

Rachel didn't know what Abuela meant but Santana would tell her soon enough.

"Abuela this is my bestest friend in the whole wide world her name is Rachel." Santana introduced her friend. "She's 3."

"Hello Rachel." Jaunita Lopez smiles at the two little girls. "I'm Santana's Abuela which means Grandma in spanish."

"Hi Abuela." Rachel waves and moves to sit next to the elder woman. "Me have a Nana but no Abuela."

The woman smiles at Rachel's speech. It wasn't too long ago that Santana was speaking the same way.

"She can be your Abuela too." Santana sits in the same chair as her friend.

"For real?" Rachel's eyes go wide.

"Of course I can." Jaunita laughs. "I always have room for someone as cute as you are."

Rachel smiles, now she had two grandma's. A Nana and an Abuela. She liked the sound of that.

* * *

"I present to you the class of 2014!" The principal of Carmel High cheered into the microphone.

Rachel covers her ears at all the loud noise around her.

She doesn't really like being around a lot of noise or people.

Shelby notices and scoops the little girl into her arms.

"Is it too loud?"

Rachel nods and whimpers.

She's never been somewhere with so many people.

She covers her ears a little more and leans her head against Shelby's shoulder.

"Is Rachie ok?" Santana asks as the community center begins to quiet down.

Santana had seen when Rachel began to panic over all the noise and she was concerned about her smaller freind.

"I think she is just a little shaken up over the noises. "Shelby tells the little girl.

Rachel lifts her head up and removes her hands from her ears.

"You okay Tink?" Shelby whispers into Rachel's ear.

Rachel whimpers and nods one time.

"Rachel do you still want to play with me?" Santana asks.

Rachel nods and carefully slips from her momma's arms.

The 3-year-old sometimes gets embarrassed because she gets scared over things. Most of the time she can't control it but she's glad her Momma is always right there.

"Ms. Corcoran you came?" Carmen Lopez stood in front of her teacher clad in her white cap and gown. "You did not hear all of the rumors that were said about you when you left."

"Somehow I think the rumors about me would have been there if I had stayed." Shelby smiles. "You look beautiful Carmen."

"Thank you Ms. Corcoran." Carmen smiles.

Shelby has to realize that Carmen and Amanda could be twins with how much they look alike. She wonders if this is what people think when they see her and Rachel for the first time.

"Call me Shelby." Shelby tells the girl. "I mean you are no longer my student and somehow I think we will be seeing way more of each other."

"Ok Shelby." Carmen tries it out. "Can I ask why you left Carmel? I mean I thought you loved working here."

"I do but-" Shelby is interrupted by Rachel pulling on her skirt.

"Momma, can me have some of Abuela's candy?" Rachel looks up at her.

"Yes but only a few pieces. " She tells her daughter.

She doesn't really want Rachel to be hyped up on candy now. She also doesn't comment on Rachel calling Jaunita, Abuela, since she has met the elder woman multiple times throughout the school years.

Carmen's chocolate eyes widen as she looks down at Rachel. "So it's true." She mutters in awe.

"Excuse me?" Shelby's attention turns back to Amanda once Rachel runs back a few seats down to where Santana and her Abuela is.

"It's just I don't watch the news but a bunch of kids were saying you were reunited with your crack baby or something like that." Carmen sheepishly explains herself.

She can see the anger flash across Shelby's face and for a second she regrets saying what she did. Her Tia always said she has a big mouth.

"I mean she certainly isn't a crack baby but she called you Momma." Carmen tries again.

"Yes that's my daughter Rachel and she certainly isn't a _crack baby_." Shelby speaks. "As I have never once touched drugs. She's just been through a lot and the media likes to twist stories into their own."

"She's beautiful and so small. " Carmen looks down at the little girl who is playing with Santana. "My little cousin has mentioned her best friend Rachel Corcoran a few times but I've never put it together. It looks like you're doing a great job with her. "

"Thank you." Shelby smiles and glances over to where Rachel is. "I'm also very proud of you for pulling through this year and graduating. Now I don't have to be Coach Corcoran anymore."

"You know I never got that name when you don't even coach anything." Carmen jokes.

"Oh you've called me worse."

Carmen looks down at her shoes.

"I'm sorry about that. I was just going through somethings with my mom dying a few years ago I have never really been the same."

"Well like I told your sister all of our problems are in the past. All is forgiven." Shelby hugs the teen. "Now pictures before your Tia goes crazy from waiting."

Carmen laughs and smiles at her teacher.

She has never seen Ms. Corcoran this happy and she now knows why. As she observes the woman with Rachel she realizes that the bond between mother and child can heal anything. She misses that bond with her own mother.

* * *

"You have a kitten now?" Santana asks again to make sure.

She and Rachel are sitting next to a tree away from the crowd of people who are outside of the center.

"Yup my Granddaddy let me have him." Rachel says. "He's all tiny like a baby."

"We should ask your Momma if we can play at your house sometime." Santana takes out a piece of chocolate and splits it with Rachel.

Rachel happily takes it and stuffs it into her mouth.

"Santana Maria Lopez!" Maribel Corcoran yells as she runs out of the community center and down the stairs.

"Rachel!" Shelby yells right on Maribel's heels.

Santana stands and yells to her mother.

"Right here Mami."

Maribel breathes a sigh of relief as she and Shelby make their way across the field and over to the little girls.

Maribel quickly takes Santana's arm and lands a few swats to her bottom. "Didn't I tell you to stay where I could see you?"

Santana quickly puts a hand to her bottom to block more swats. Her eyes well up with tears as she speaks. "I sorry Momma. Rachie didn't like the loud noise so we come out here."

Shelby scoops Rachel into her arms all the while trying to stop the incessant beating of her heart. "Baby girl don't you ever scare Mommy like that again."

Rachel whimpers and settles into Shelby a little more.

She is confused at Santana being swatted but she doesn't say anything. She doesn't understand why Santana is in trouble.

"That doesn't mean you go off by yourself _mija._" Maribel leans down to be eye level with Santana. "You are only 4 years old. There's no telling who could take you and you scared Mami so much."

Maribel can feel herself getting emotional.

She would never be able to forgive herself if something happened to her only baby girl.

Santana bursts into tears and jumps into her mother's arms.

"I'm sorry Mami." Santana continues to speak in spanish to which Maribel responds.

Shelby gently rocks Rachel and runs a hand through her hair.

"Is Rachel okay?" Maribel looks up.

Shelby nods.

"She's fine Maribel."

"Good. I think it's time we all went home it's been an eventful day."Maribel lifts a clinging Santana into her arms. "San can you say bye to Rachel?"

Santana doesn't lift her head from her mother's shoulder but waves a hand goodbye instead.

"I'll call you later." Shelby tells Maribel and makes her way to her Range Rover.

Once in the car and on the way home, Shelby notices that Rachel is a little quieter than normal.

She looks through her rearview mirror at the little girl.

Something was bothering Rachel and she knew the little girl wouldn't want to talk now. As if trying to process it herself.

* * *

"So which one is Elsa?" Finley asks as he setttles onto the couch beside Rachel.

"The one with all the blue." Rachel digs her hand into the popcorn bowl and leans back into the man, finding comfort in his warmth.

"You haven't watched Frozen with Quinn and Frannie?" Shelby asks from her spot beside the two.

"Nope Frannie is a Power Rangers' girl and Quinn has been busy with all of her pageants and I've been busy with work." Finley answers. "I'll have her this weekend so maybe then we could watch it."

Shelby can't even think about going back to work and being too busy for Rachel. She wouldn't be able to survive.

"Are you two hungry?" Shelby sits up on the couch.

Rachel and Finley nod at the same time, both to engrossed in the movie to answer properly.

"I'll order pizza." Shelby tells them.

She stands from the couch and enters the kitchen.

Once Shelby leaves the room, Finley checks to see if she is out of earshot and quickly pauses the movie.

"Rachel can I ask you something really important?" He begins. How do you ask a 3 year old something like this?

"What?" Rachel looks up from her spot in his arms.

"You know I like your Momma a lot right?"

"I like her too." Rachel smiles.

Finley chuckles and shakes his head.

"Well I like your Momma like um... Prince Charming likes Cinderella." Maybe she'd understand that.

Rachel gasps." Really?"

She knew it.

Finley nods and looks back to make sure Shelby isn't coming. "I was wondering If I could take your Momma out on a date? You know to dinner and everything."

"A date? Why a date?" Rachel's brow furrow.

She doesn't understand what that is.

"Because I really like her and I want her to be my are the most important person to her so I have to ask your permission first. Do you say yes?" Finley hopes the little girl will.

"Um..." Rachel thinks for a second. "You gonna kiss Momma?"

"I don't know." Finley answers.

Did Shelby kiss on the first date?

Even though technically it would be their first date without Rachel.

"You not hurt Momma and if she say no you stop?" Rachel points a finger at the man.

"Of course. I would never hurt your mother." He understands the 3 year olds fears.

"Me say..." Rachel puts a finger to her chin. "Yes."

Finely sighs and smiles.

The toddler could be really intimidating.

"Momma likes you too." Rachel says simply and leans back in to him.

"That's good to know." Finley smiles.

"You not gonna be a frog?" Rachel asks.

"No Star I won't be turning into a frog." Finley chuckles just as Shelby enters the room again.

"What are you two talking about?" Shelby asks as she takes her spot on the couch again.

"We talk about date Momma." Rachel says.

Shelby raises a brow and looks from Rachel to Finley.

"You know the dates that the princess and the frog went on." Finley tries to cover up. "I was telling Rachel how important it is not to kiss boy unless they went out on a date."

"Well Rachel won't be kissing boys until she is much older so we have nothing to worry about right baby girl?" Shelby settles into the couch.

"Right Momma." Rachel scoops more popcorn into her mouth and focuses on the movie again.

* * *

At the door bell ringing Shelby excuses herself and leaves Finley and Rachel to continue playing with Kitty.

"Rachel do you know what kind of food your Momma likes?" Finley has to guess he could have gotten more information from Mary but it wouldn't hurt to try.

"Momma likes spishghetti." Rachel continues to pet Kitty. "and she likes pink flowers."

'Italian food.' Finley stores the tips into his brain.

"Rachel we can't tell your Momma that I'm taking her out on a date. I want it to be a surprise." Finley tells her.

Rachel stops petting Kitty and looks up at the man.

She was trying to figure out if this was a good secret or bad secret.

"It's like a birthday surprise Rachel." Finley assures her.

He can practically see the wheels turning in her head.

They'd had the same conversation with Quinn not too long ago.

Rachel nods her head.

"Okay guys pizza." Shelby calls them into the kitchen,

Finley scoops Rachel into his arms and carries her into the kitchen. He has to get up the courage to ask her by the end of tonight.

* * *

"Look Momma light up." Rachel cheers excitedly at the sight of all the Fireflies in their back yard. "Catch one."

Shelby smiles at Rachel running around the back yard with Finley trying to catch a Firefly.

She's happy that Rachel is comfortable with the man.

Shelby has never liked some one so much and to have Rachel like him to was a plus.

The mother isn't as experienced in dating as everyone thinks but she's had a few bad breakups. But she doesn't think she or Rachel would be able to handle a break up right now she wants to tread lightly.

"Nice job Rachel we caught one." Finley opens his hand a little so that the little girl can see.

"Cool Momma come look."

Shelby walks over to Rachel and Finley are standing.

"Its cool Momma right?" Rachel continues to inspect the bug in Finley's hand.

"It's beautiful." Finley mutters and looks up to see that Shelby has in fact heard him.

She has a feeling he wasn't talking about the firefly.

"It's been fun Joseph." Shelby tells him as she stands with him at the front door.

Rachel has fallen asleep a while ago and that left them to their own devices.

"It has, but I always have fun with you both." Finley tells her.

Shelby smiles, she kind of likes the way she has to look up at him just to talk.

"Listen Shelby I was wondering if you would like to go out with me Friday night?" Finley finally gets the courage to asks. "I mean I know you are busy with Rachel and all...I said I'd wait..."

Shelby can feel the butterflies in her stomach and she has to smile. At his ranting,she shakes her head and presses a finger to his lips.

He stops talking and almost stops breathing when she presses a small kiss to his cheek. They've kissed each other on the cheek millions of times but this time felt different.

"I'd love to, yes." She pulls back and looks up at him.

"Great." Finley smiles widely. "Great I'll uh call you tomorrow?"

"I'd like that." Shelby smiles and lets him out but not without another kiss to his cheek.

Once she is sure he has driven away she goes back to take a sleeping Rachel to bed. As she walked up the stairs and set the alarm she had to think.

"Oh god what am I going to wear?"

**A/n: So I know this was a small chapter but I've been busy trying to keep up my all A status in all of my classes. Plus senior pictures, college application week and all of that stuff is this week. So I'll be pretty busy these next few weeks. **

**In response to herimaginaryworld9128- Thank you so much and I'm glad you enjoy the story. A lot of people have asked but I haven't answered until now. Even though I don't think my writing is that great at times, the inspiration for this story is truthfully myself. I guess I could say that in more ways than one I am little Rachel or she is me. I've gone through things like what Rachel has gone through and I couldn't help but think about them now and wonder why my parents weren't as attentive as I wanted them to be when I was that age. At age 3 Rachel is very confused about all the things that has happened to her and even now at 17 I still feel the same way she does. For me Shelby is like the mother I never had and this story is an outlet for me to try to process my life in a way. To hear that so many people like it is just a plus because writing is something I've done since the first grade,much to the annoyance of all my teachers. There is a movie called Little Girl Lost: The Delimar Vera Story (a lifetime movie) where I got the title of this story from and a few other things. I hope that kind of answers your question. **

**If you guys have any more questions feel free to ask. **

**But please review and let me know what you would like to see next chapter. **

**-LSAM**


	42. A Mother Knows Best

Little Girl Lost

By:LockedSoulsAM

Summary: Every year on December 18th, Shelby Corcoran rides around aimlessly lost in thought, mourning the death of her baby girl. The little girl that three years ago she was supposed to give up for adoption. It hits midnight and Shelby runs into something she lost forever.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and any of the characters. I do own this story line and all the ideas and new characters that come with it.**

**A/N: Hello all! Thanks for all the reviews and I really love that you all love this story so much. **

**I'm going to try to include all of your suggestions in the upcoming chapters so be on the lookout for them. **

**Here's another chapter and enjoy =)**

* * *

Chapter 42 A Mother Knows Best

_"I used to think Maybe you loved me,_

_Now baby, I'm sure_

_And I just can't wait till the day when you knock on my door"_

Shelby sang as she walked around her large kitchen early this morning. Today seemed to be different as she looked over at her little girl who was dancing to the music coming from the stereo. A bright and sunny morning with great weather throughout the day was forecast.

Shelby always loved summer and she just couldn't help waking up happy today. Of course she had so much to be happy for. Her health, her family and of course her little girl.

Shelby decided this morning that she wanted to do something different. She woke Rachel up with plenty of kisses and declared that today would be a good day.

She'd spent sometime last night figuring out new ways to make breakfast for Rachel. Turns out the little girl was just a picky eater and this meant that Shelby needed to get more creative in the cooking department. So she searched and searched and finally found the best website. It included a handful of creative recipes that would get any 3 year old's tummy rumbling.

"Rachel I want you to pick out three fruits that you would like to have." Shelby spoke to her daughter over the loud music.

"Kay Mommy." Rachel jumps from her stool at the counter and over to the fridge. She uses her tiny hands to open the door of the fridge. A tiny hand on her hip, Rachel contemplated on what she should get.

Shelby looked up from her spot at the counter where she was preparing all of their supplies for this morning's breakfast. She thought it would be fun for Rachel to be able to help out in the kitchen and take part in her own breakfast.

Today they'd chosen together to make a Rainbow Parfait.

Shelby already had their tiny bowls filled with low-fat yogurt ready. All Rachel had to do was pick her favorite fruits so that Shelby could cut them up.

"Like strawberries, peaches and um..." Rachel put a tiny hand to her chin ." boo berries, Momma?"

"Yes Rachel?" Shelby stands from her seat.

"Can't reach boo berries." Rachel stretches her arm trying to reach the carton of blue berries on a second shelf.

Shelby laughs and encircles her arm around Rachel's tiny waist to lift her up. Rachel quickly grabs the blue berries while Shelby grabs the other fruits.

"No grapes?" Shelby asks surprised that the tiny fruit wasn't one of the girl's choices.

"Not today Momma." Rachel walks back over to her stool at the counter.

Shelby steps up beside her and lays all the fruits in a line. She grabs a knife and continues to cut them into small pieces. Rachel holds onto the counter and watches intently.

She sneaks a tiny hand over to the bowl of already cut fruits and plops one into her mouth. Shelby stops cutting to smile down at Rachel. The toddler grins back at her mother before swallowing the fruit.

Stepping over to the island, Shelby sets all of the bowls in front of their seats.

"Now you can put all of your fruits in your yogurt bowl." Shelby helps Rachel into her chair. "Not too much though baby."

Rachel nods her head grabbing all of the fruits she can with one hand. With the other hand she holds her bowl steady as she pours all of the fruits into her bowl.

_"I'm walking on sunshine, whoa_

_I'm walking on sunshine, whoa_

_and don't it feel good"_

_Rachel bobs her head and sings along to the music, as she continues to grab blue berries and drop them one by one into her tiny red bowl. _

Shelby,who is already done making her own parfait, grabs the granola to pour on top of Rachel's food.

"Want to pour it Momma." Rachel yells over the music, grabbing the bowl before Shelby can protest.

Shelby quickly grabs ahold of the bag to help Rachel pour a fair amount of granola in her bowl.

_"Walking on sunshine_

_Walking on sunshine"_

Hearing the lyrics Shelby looks towards the back door and then to Rachel.

"Hey Tinkerbell how about we go and eat on the patio?"

Rachel's eyes light up as she nods enthusiastically.

They never really eat out there so she is happy that her Momma suggested it.

Taking Rachel's hand. Shelby helps the little girl from her seat. She watches as Rachel runs to the back door before grabbing both of their bowls.

As Shelby watches the little girl eat she can't help but smile. Rachel is happily scooping tiny mouthfuls of fruit into her mouth.

Shelby almost gives herself a pat on the back.

She's figured out that Rachel is just a picky eater.

The little girl would stay away from most meats and spinach of course. Bananas were a no, cabbage was a sometimes, and peas were a maybe if the 3-year-old felt like eating them.

It was a tiny hassle to get Rachel to eat all of her plate no matter what it was. Even if she gave the girl the tiniest portions. Her daughter ate like a bird.

"Do you like it baby?"

"So good Momma." Rachel speaks through her mouthful of blue berries.

"I'm glad you like it." Shelby continues to eat her own bowl of parfait.

"Momma can have more booberries?" Rachel pushes her bowl over to Shelby.

Taking the bowl, Shelby looks down to see that Rachel has eaten everything. "More blue berries huh?"

"Yes lots of booberries peez?" Rachel bats her dark lashes and smiles.

"Coming right up kiddo." Shelby makes her way back into the house. "Stay right here baby girl."

"Kay Momma." Rachel reaches across the table to grab Shelby's Iphone.

Right as Shelby steps into the kitchen the door bell rings.

Wondering who it could be, Shelby turns the stereo down and glances back down to the back yard.

Once at the front door, Shelby is surprised to see who is at the door.

"Tara and Dr. Brown hi." She smiles in that way that says, what are you doing here?

"Hello Shelby." Tara shakes the woman's hands.

"I know you may be wondering what we are doing here." Dr. Brown looks to her.

"Yea." Shelby smiles over to them."I mean I have an idea why you both are here but... a little warning would have been nice. But please come in."

Shelby steps back so that the two women could step inside.

"I'm sorry." Tara apologizes.

Stepping into the foyer she looked around.

"We should have had the first check up a few weeks ago but I knew that you just moved into your house so I bought you some time. You have a lovely house."

"Thank you and it's nice seeing you again."Shelby tells the woman.

"Like wise."Tara tightens the cross-body purse on her shoulder. "Where is..."

Before she can finish her sentence a little ball of energy flashes before her eyes and jumps into Shelby's arms.

"Momma you not get the booberries." Rachel looks into her Mother's green eyes.

"I know baby but there was someone at the door." Shelby tells her.

Rachel finally notices the two people who are watching them. She looks at them for a second before turning to Shelby.

"No wanna leave Mommy." Rachel whimpers and wraps her arms tightly around Shelby's neck. "Peez no go Momma. Wanna stay here with you."

Not expecting Rachel's reaction, Shelby tries to loosen the little girls hold on her neck. "No baby you're not going anywhere."

Rachel tries to curl into Shelby and whimpers again.  
"No Wanna go Momma. Me being a good girl."

She obviously didn't hear what her mother said.

All she could think of was the social worker taking her away from her Momma again. She didn't want that.

"No baby girl no one is taking you." Shelby lifts the toddler so she is looking her in the eye. "You are a good girl and no one is taking you. You're here with me forever baby."

In a small and pitiful voice Rachel asks. "Why here then?"

"Rachel we are here because I have to do a check up." Tara speaks . "Only to check on you and make sure that you are okay."

"Me okay now go home." Rachel glares at the woman.

She liked Tara a lot when she lived in the Children's Center but for now she saw this woman as a threat.

"Rachel." Shelby softly scolds.

"No it's fine." Tara holds her hands up. "It's not the worst a kid has said to me. I'm sorry Rachel I'll try to make this as fast as possible."

Rachel doesn't say anything else.

She simply turns into Shelby's arms and finds comfort in her mother. Rachel was having a pretty good day until she saw who was at the door. Why did they have to ruin her time with Momma?

"Why don't you check out the house while I talk to Shelby and Rachel for a minute." Dr. Brown suggests. "To make sure she is calm."

Tara nods and looks over to Shelby for permission.

"By all means." Shelby gestures with one hand while the other is supporting the tiny weight of her daughter.

Tara nods and begins to slowly walk around the house.

"I'm sorry about this but I wasn't allowed to say." Dr. Brown looks over to Shelby.

"No it's okay I know you both are just doing your jobs."Shelby holds up a hand.

"I know that it must be scary to think you are going away right Rachel?" Dr. Brown addresses the little girl this time.

Rachel lifts her head to see that Tara is gone.  
She nods her head and sticks her finger into her mouth.

"How long has she been doing this?" Dr. Brown refers to the finger sucking.

"A few days now." Shelby looks down at Rachel."I think it's sort of self soothing."

"I do too." Dr. Brown observes Rachel for a bit longer. "I think it's sort of good she is learning to soothe herself which is something I know she's done in the past. She has become very dependent on you but that part of her is coming back where she has to soothe since she isn't sucking her thumb but her forefinger we won't have problems with braces in the future."

Shelby nods her head agreeing.

"I'm assuming your bedrooms are upstairs." Tara walks back into the room.

"Yes they are." Shelby answers.

"I would like for Rachel to show me her room if that's okay." Tara looks over to the little girl.

Shelby understands what the woman is saying.

The social worker has to be able to talk to Rachel alone.

"Rachel do you think you can show Tara your room while I talk to Dr. Brown?"

Rachel shakes her head and looks over to the older woman.

"Go on baby you can show her Kitty." Shelby sets the little girl down and urges her to go.

Rachel likes the idea of showing her new kitten off to someone else.

"Can you show me your room Rachel." Tara kneels down so she is eye to eye with Rachel. "I think it would be nice."

Rachel nods and holds out her hand for the woman to take.

"Don't leave Momma." She looks back to Shelby.

"I won't baby I promise." Shelby assures her daughter.

Rachel takes one last look at her Momma and then back to Tara. "C'mon Me show you my room."

* * *

Taking a stair one by one, Rachel leads the woman up the stairs and down the hall.

"Your room is so pretty." Tara follows the little girl into the room that is filled with pink. She steps over to look at all of the paintings on the walls. "Do you like it?"

"Yes." Rachel moves over to her bed and sits on it.

Kitty has already made this room his home.

He climbs onto Rachel's lap and purrs. "This my Kitty."

"Is it a boy or girl?" Tara turns back to Rachel.

"A boy."

"He's cute." Tara pets the kitten.

She sits next to Rachel and looks around.

"How about we play with your dolls for a bit?"

Rachel thinks for a second and then says.

"Kay."

She shows Tara all of her good Bratz dolls.

"Me get this one."

Tara happily plays along to get Rachel more comfortable with her. She's been a social worker for almost 10 years so she knows how to play in the world of pretend.

"You gonna take me from Momma?" Rachel finally asks.

"No Rachel sweetie I'm not." Tara answers honestly.

In truth she wasn't and she never could.

She could obviously see that Rachel is being well taken care of.

"Good cuz me wanna stay here forever." Rachel says quietly.

"So you like staying with your Momma?" Tara wants to ease Rachel into the questions.

"Yes Me like staying here with Momma."Rachel informs the woman.

"What do you like so much about being with your Momma?" Tara sets the dolls down.

"Her nice and her don't hit Rachie." Rachel speaks. "Momma gives me lots of hugs and kisses."

"Your momma doesn't spank you?" Tara asks.

"No." Rachel says quietly.

She's thinking back to the other day with Santana and her Mami. Maribel had swatted Santana a few times but she's been afraid to ask about.

"Well Rachel how about we go back downstairs with your Momma?" Tara takes the little girl's hands into her own.

Once downstairs, Rachel leads the social worker into the kitchen.

She quickly climbs into Shelby's lap at the table.

"So, I think all is done here."Tara grabs her bag from the table. "You both are doing fine and I can see that now. I'll leave you three to have your session."

Tara says her goodbyes and lets herself out.

"Why don't we move into the living room." Shelby suggests.

Once in the living room they all sit together on one couch.

"Rachel how are you today?" Dr. Brown sets her bag beside her feet.

"Good." Rachel quietly answers.

"Your Momma talked to me on the phone the other day and she says you've been really quietly lately." Dr. Brown begins. "Is there something making you sad?"

Rachel shakes her head.

She doesn't really know if it is making her sad.

Shelby looks down at Rachel and then Dr. Brown.

"Can you tell me what happened with you and your friend the other day?" Dr. Brown tries this approach.

"Tana's Momma hit her." Rachel finally comes out to say. "Her was crying."

"Did that scare you?"

Rachel nods. "Why did Tana's momma hit her? It make her sad." She pouts.

Shelby doesn't exactly know how to answer this question.

"Baby, what Maribel wasn't _hitting _Santana to make her cry."

"Rachel do you know what a spanking is?"Dr. Brown. "What it truly is?"

"My daddies spank me." Rachel says.

"No baby what your daddies did." Shelby speaks. "That wasn't spanking. Your daddies beat you."

"Rachel a spanking is like a correction of sorts. A spanking isn't supposed to hurt you. A spanking doesn't feel good but what your fathers did was more than a spanking." Dr. Brown tried to explain. "A spanking is supposed to be on the butt with a hand. Not with belts or anything. If that person does is while mad it is really a beating and not a spanking."

"But Mari was mad at Tana..." Rachel tries.

"Maribel wasn't mad at all. She was scared and after she told Santana so many times not to leave her sight she did. That went past her 3 warnings and she received a few swats. That was not a spanking." Shelby explains.

"Rachel do you think if you were bad your Momma would spank you?"

"Not wanna be bad." Rachel frowns." no wanna spanking."

"Baby and I know how much that scares you. Spanking you could do so much more than correct. You aren't a bad little girl. "Shelby turns Rachel to her. "I would never do that when I know it scares you so much. You are 3 years old and I don't want you to be afraid of me."

"Not scared Momma." Rachel cuddles into Shelby." You my Momma. All mine."

Shelby kisses the top of her head.

"And you're all mine."

"Rachel you like playing with your friends a lot, don't you?"

Dr. Brown asks.

"Yes me love when Tana and BB play with me." Rachel says. "They my bestest friends."

"Shelby I would suggest having more playdates with Rachel and her friends. To get her more familiar with how the other girls are being raised. Maybe to let her see it as a learning process. She won't be so surprised about the things that is happening around her."Dr. Brown suggests.

"I think that is a great idea." Shelby smiles. " Maybe some time this weekend they can come and we'll all have a nice playdate. Would you like that baby girl? For Santana and Brittany to come over?"

Rachel nods.

"We play my dolls too?"

"Yes you can play with all of your toys." Shelby smiles.

"I know our session was short today but you both are doing so well." Dr. Brown stands. "I want you both to take the rest of the day for yourselves."

"Bye Brownie." Rachel waves.

"Bye Rachel I'll see you later." Dr. Brown chuckles.

Today's session was progressing.

Rachel has slowly been able to communicate better with her mother and therapist. The little girl was happy that they both understood what she was saying.

Plus she understood spankings just a bit more.

* * *

"Nap time Rachel."Shelby calls to the little girl about 2 hours later.

"Momma you hold me peez?" Rachel runs into her mother's room.

"Come on baby." Shelby sits in the rocking chair in the corner of her room. "How about we just have some 'us' time until we go to sleep."

Rachel quickly crawls into her mother's lap.

Without warning she slips her hands into Shelby's shirt and releases a breast from the confining bra. Once the little girl is latched and comfortable she looks up to her mother expectantly. She loves it when her Momma just holds her and makes her feel safe.

The 3-year-old still didn't understand how her Momma could love her so much, even when she was bad. Before Shelby the little girl can't remember being held, or kissed or even probably cared for. Her Momma did these things for her and Rachel took it gratefully.

The little girl was attached to her Momma and she never wanted to leave Shelby.

Shelby looked down at her daughter, wondering what was going through the toddler's head. She understood Rachel's fear of having to leave earlier. She wished the little girl would understand that her Mommy and the rest of their family were forever. There were no returns of leaving.

"My baby girl." Shelby whispers to herself.

It's something about this moment that takes Shelby back to when she was just a few months along with Rachel.

_**3 years and 3 months ago**_

_Shelby groans, turning over to her left side, as her hands drift down to her swollen belly. _

_For the past few nights Shelby has not been able to sleep. _

_Her swollen feet, aching back and big belly seemed to be a problem for her lately. Not to mention the little girl inside of her that seemed unable to sleep also. Her baby's kicks to her bladder were just shy of being incredibly painful. _

_Shelby groans and gently rubs her belly, hoping to get the restless little girl to calm a bit. It wasn't working as she hoped, of course. Sitting up the 20-year-old narrows her eyes into the darkness of her room. There is a little rocking chair in the corner of the room that Shelby usually occupies in the day time to read to her little girl. _

_Slowly standing to her feet, Shelby waddled over to the chair. It's brown and engraved with little doves and hearts, reminding her of the one her mother used to hold her in. _

_Shelby doesn't let herself think about how in 3 months her little girl would be born. The little girl that she so desperately wants to keep but can't. _

_Sitting in the chair, Shelby's hand immediately return to her belly. In this moment she hears nothing but silence, a ticking clock and the neighbors across the hall who never seem to sleep. Shelby tries to think about how different her pregnancy would be if her family knew. _

_Would they be here with her encouraging her to fight and keep the baby? Would her parents scold her for getting herself in this situation? Would Mary hold her as she cried all of the tears that she could?_

_Sometimes Shelby felt so alone in all of this. _

_She was sworn to secrecy by the Berry Men and despite having countless opportunities to tell her family she stayed quiet. _

_Of course it wasn't easy staying away from her family. _

_But everyone was going through something now. _

_Mary had a family to take care of, Megan was in rehab and Ellie was just starting high school. Her parents had enough on their plates already and she didn't want them to have to worry about her. _

_Taking a deep breath, Shelby finds herself lost in the thoughts of her baby would her daughter look like, what would the little girl's laugh sound like?Would her baby be an easy one?_

_Would her little girl be a Momma's girl?_

_Those were a few things that Shelby could guarantee she would never know. _

_After a few hard kicks Shelby continues the soothing rubs on her protruding belly. _

_"Shh baby Momma's here." _

_Being pregnant has helped Shelby mature more than 8 years of high school and college ever could. She understands now all of the love her mother felt for her. _

_Shelby hated keeping this secret from her mother because sometimes she felt so alone. _

_But the light kicks coming from the inside of her told her that she wasn't...at least for now. _

As Shelby looks into the brown eyes of her suckling child she couldn't help remember that moment. The moments she thought she would never get to hold her baby girl. Never get to hear her laugh and cry.

Rachel definitely was a Momma's girl, she realized.

"My baby girl. All mine." She whispers out Rachel's words from earlier.

Rachel smiles lazily around her nipple and reaches up to touch Shelby's face. Her Momma...all hers.

**A/N: Not a big chapter but I think the next few chapters will make up for it. Drama, heartbreaking, love and fluff filled chapters. Random Question: What made you start reading LGL and why'd you keep reading?**

**I also found a fellow Gleek in class the other day. **

**We were supposed to be making cereal boxes on Photoshop but instead I was watching Glee on Youtube (oops) and she came up to me and was like OMG I love glee and she showed me her Glee Pop's cereal box. That's why I love my school. I go to school with people from like 30 different countries and it's predominantly Islamic. But somehow we all get along. **

**I guess that's why I can understand when people in the reviews say their English isn't good. Trust me I can understand what you are saying lol. You all are amazing and it's interesting to hear where you are from. Growing up in such a diverse community has helped with that. **

**Also to a reviewer- Rachel's speech hasn't improved so much as my computer is being a butthole and correcting stuff I don't want corrected. **

**And of course during the time jump Rachel will still be Shelby's baby. She will never stop being Shelby's baby.**

**Review please because you all are amazing people. **

**-LSAM**


	43. Frienemies

Little Girl Lost

By:LockedSoulsAM

Summary: Every year on December 18th, Shelby Corcoran rides around aimlessly lost in thought, mourning the death of her baby girl. The little girl that three years ago she was supposed to give up for adoption. It hits midnight and Shelby runs into something she lost forever.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and any of the characters. I do own this story line and all of the ideas and new characters that come with it.**

**A/N: Hello people of the world. Guess who is floating on cloud nine right now? Me! I currently have a 4.O GPA (according to my report card) and I was also given the news that I was in the TOP 2 kids who got the highest practice ACT score in the district. It was only a practice test but I wasn't even really trying so imagine the real test! **

**EmmHP- Hmm? Britt and San seeing Shelby nurse? I'll figure something out for sure. **

**Soonkyuu- I'm sorry to hear that. Honestly it only makes us stronger. Even those times when we feel like we can't go on. I can say that I was a little older than Rachel too and I can remember more, which is difficult at times.I'm glad that you like the story so much. I think the time jump will be a sort of good thing that will help me end the story off right. **

**AlessandraVianna-I used to watch SuperNanny. It's a great show and it's very interesting to watch. I also have about maybe 32 (not all directly related) cousins, neices and nephews all under the ages of 10. I usually just observe how their parents discipline and interact with them. I also used to do a lot of babysitting and I call on those experiences to help with the story. The most kids I've babysat at once would be 12. It was a fun but hectic night. I could never be a teacher though. Glad you like the story and take your time reviewing, I'll be here. **

**Guest- I think we will only be time jumping a few months at the least. I was thinking about a sequel though so keep that in mind. **

**Ellie Moon- The chicken pox huh? I've never had them (which I heard is a bad thing) so I would have to rely on Google and you guys to inform me of the terrible experience. Great Suggestion. **

**DancerGleek- I also didn't forget your suggestion about 4th of July. It's coming soon. Also saw your dance pictures on Twitter. How does one become so Flexible without shedding a tear because of the pain lol? I'm glad you like the story. **

**Here's to another chapter. **

**All mistakes are my own. **

**Trigger Warning: Mentions of Child abuse ( physical and sexual)**

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

Chapter 43 Frienemies

"Mommy me ready to get out!" Rachel yells from the giant bathtub in her mother's en suite.

Shelby gently closed the drawers of her dresser and sets the pink laundry bin down. She'd let Rachel play in the bathtub alone while keeping a close eye on her. The little girl had almost thrown a tantrum when her Mommy informed her that Kitty could not take a bath with her. Instead she'd settled for a few of her toy cars and babies.

"Let me just wash your hair and then I can get you dry." Shelby kneels on the side of the tub.

Rachel leaned her head back and closed her eyes as she let the feeling of Shelby washing her hair calm over her.

"What do you think we should do today?" Shelby squeezes some of the shampoo onto her hand.

"Momma can we go da park?" Rachel squeezes her eyes shut in case some of the water drips into it.

"The park huh? Just me and you?" Shelby begins to wash the little girl's hair.

Their lives have become so routine that Shelby can't really remember what it felt like to not have Rachel with her everyday.

"and Kitty." Rachel smiles up at Shelby.

"I'm sorry baby but Kitty has to stay inside or else he would get lost." Shelby scrubs and rinses her fingers through Rachel's long chestnut locks.

"But me want Kitty to go peez?" Rachel's face falls as she turns it into a pout. "Kitty gonna be scared."

"I promise you baby Kitty won't be scared." Shelby stops her scrubbing. "Tilt your head back for me baby."

Rachel,still upset that her Kitty can't come with them to the park, tilts her head back with a huff. "Fine."

Shelby freezes for a second, it seems that she has just gotten a tiny glimpse of what Rachel would be like as a teen. Why did her daughter have to develop her attitude?

"But you can bring Lucy." Shelby suggests. "I know she misses you and at least she can't run away."

Since Kitty had come home with them, Rachel has spent all of her time with the small orange kitten. Lucy has sat on top of Rachel's bed all lonely and stiff.

"Kay." Rachel says quietly.

"Come on Bubba." Shelby taps on the side of the bath to signal for Rachel to stand up. She releases the tub stopper and quickly grabs a towel.

"Cold M-Mommy." Rachel shivers holding her arms out for Shelby to pick her up.

Wrapping her purple plush towel around Rachel's body was always funny to the mother. The little girl would practically bury herself inside of the towel as she shivered and begged Shelby to hurry with the clothes.

She quickly dried the little girl off and helped her with a pull up. Next was Rachel's outfit choice from this morning. It was a pair of black and white striped shorts spotted with Gold stars and a black t-shirt that had the word "Peace" in Gold letters.

"A bun or pigtails baby?" Shelby looked down at Rachel.

"Bun peez."Rachel doesn't look up from the game she is playing on Shelby's phone. It's actually a child lock to make sure that Rachel didn't delete any of Shelby's important files and numbers.

Shelby gets to working on Rachel's bun while observing what the girl was playing. The screen would change colors every time Rachel would tap.

"What's this color Rachel?"Shelby pointed to the screen.

"Boo." Rachel answered.

She lets Rachel tap the screen again.

"What's that one?" She quickly finishes the bun.

"Um...red?" Rachel answers though it sounds like more of a question.

"Orange." Shelby corrects her.

"Orange." Rachel repeats soaking the bit of information in.

Shelby leans back to set the comb and brush back on the nightstand.

Rachel looks back at Shelby "Momma can me have a head band today?"

"Yes go get it from your box." Shelby takes her phone from the little girl just as it vibrates to show she has a new text message.

Sitting back on her heels, she quickly exits from the child lock and opens her messages. Seeing that it's from Joseph she quickly opens it.

It reads:

_"Hey Shelby, Its me. I have a sort of emergency and I need your help. It's the girls. Please call when you can, _

_-Joseph Finley."_

Shelby reads the message and presses call.

"Momma this one." Rachel excitedly runs back into the room with a black pair of shoes and her golden headband.

Shelby puts a finger to her lips to signal for Rachel to be quiet. Rachel nods her hand and climbs atop the bed to hand Shelby her things.

Shelby balance the phone between her head and shoulder to help the little girl with her shoes. Next is the headband.

"Me go play Mommy." Rachel whispers and runs out of the room again.

Shelby relaxes on the bed and waits for the man to answer.

_"Shelby hi thank God I didn't know who else to call."Shelby can hear the relief in Finley's voice. _

"Yes hi is everything okay?"

_"I honestly don't know. I got a call earlier from Frannie to come and pick them up. I just...Shelby when I got there Frannie was hysterical and Quinn wouldn't talk." Finley explained. "Judy wasn't there or else I don't think this would have happened. Me and Russell had an argument but I don't know what he did. Frannie told her part but she also told me that he took Quinn inside of a room. I just...she won't talk. I picked them up 2 hours ago and She still won't talk."_

Shelby sat up in concern.

"You don't think he...?"

_Finley sighs. "I don't know what he did. But Shelby I just want my niece to be okay. Judy is out-of-town and I think Quinn needs a woman to talk to. Russell did something but she won't say what.I just don't understand any of this. Can you come over?"_

"Yes, of course." Shelby nods her head even though he can't see her. "I'll just grab Rachel and be over."

_"Thanks Shelby so much."_

"It's no problem I'll be over." Shelby hangs the phone up and grabs her shoes."Rachel?"

Rachel runs into the room with Lucy in her arms.

"Yeah Momma?"

"Come on we're going to Finley's house."Shelby picks the girl up.

"Quinn gonna be over there?" Rachel asked.

She frowned in trepidation of what her mother's answer might be.

"Yes baby she is." Shelby confirmed. "Baby something happened to Quinn this morning and she's scared. I don't think she will be mean to you anytime soon."

"Why her scared?" Rachel's brow furrowed as she is strapped into her car seat.

Shelby stopped for a second before answering.

"Rachel, Quinn's daddy hurt her. We don't know how but she is pretty sad."

"Oh." Rachel says quietly.

She's trying to understand it.

She thought Quinn had nice parents.

Rachel had never met Quinn's parents but she had so many people who loved her so she couldn't really understand.

She didn't like for people to be hurt though.

The little girl was a people person despite everything that has happened and she hated for people to be sad.

* * *

"Shelby thanks for coming."Finley opens the door and quickly hugs the woman.

"It's no problem." Shelby hugs back. "I just want the girls to be okay. I know all too well how you're feeling."

"She's in my room now." Finley scooped Rachel up. "She won't stop crying but she won't talk to me either. She only wants Frannie."

"Quinn gonna be okay?"Rachel asks.

"I don't know Star but I hope so." Finley tells her truthfully.

"Do you mind if I go in and try to talk to her?" Shelby sets her purse down.

"No go ahead please." Finley steps out-of-the-way. "Rachel and I will be watching some cartoons right Star?"

"Yep." Rachel smiles.

"I'll only be in the room baby." Shelby kisses Rachel on the cheek.

* * *

Once she reaches the door of Finley's bedroom she can hear Quinn sobbing on the other side. She silently prays that this man didn't hurt this little girl in one of the most unforgivable ways. She doesn't think any of them could handle it if he did. Rachel was still recovering by what happened to her and Finley had seen on several occasions how scared the toddler could be. For it to be his own family would devastate him.

Knocking one time, Shelby takes a deep breath and tries the doorknob. Twisting it, she opens the door to peak her head in.

"Hi." She makes contact with Frannie who has Quinn in her arms. Shelby can see that the 9-year-old is trying so hard to be grown up for her sister. "Frannie do you think I could take over for a bit."

The little girl tearfully nods her head.

Shelby comes to sit on the bed gently beside the two girls.

Quinn stops her crying to look up at Shelby.

"I want my Momma."

She quickly jumps into Shelby's arms.

Shelby was a mom and she knew how to make things feel better. Maybe she could help her stop feeling so sad.

At that moment Shelby's heart breaks even more.

She hates to see children crying.

"I know baby." Shelby rubs the girls back only to feel Quinn hiss and flinch.

"She's hurt on her back but she wont let me or Uncle Joe see." Frannie spoke quietly.

Shelby nodded and looked down at Quinn in her arms.

"Frannie can you tell me what happened?"

Frannie looks down at her hands before pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. "We were eating breakfast and my daddy made eggs and Quinn doesn't like eggs so he was already kind of angry with her. Mommy is in Denver because her friend is sick. She just left for a few days."

Shelby continued to hold a sobbing Quinn in her arms as she listened to Frannie's side of the story.

"When Quinn didn't eat her eggs daddy yelled and took her plate away. He said that we always listened to Mommy but not him." Frannie continued. "He was really mad at Quinn."

"After breakfast we always take a bath. But Quinn really misses Mommy so she didn't want to. She told him that he had to call Mommy first. If he didn't she wouldn't take a bath. At first he was going to but he changed his mind." Frannie's brow furrowed and her lip quivered. "He told me to give Quinn a bath and then we had to get dressed."

"Frannie does your Mommy know that Daddy yells at you?" Shelby asked.

"Not really." Frannie looked back down to her hands. "He only yells when she isn't home. Mommy doesn't like when he spanks us. Uncle Joey doesn't either."

Shelby felt Quinn shift in her arms and she held onto the little girl tighter.

"I don't know why he was so mad but he's always mad at us." Frannie said sadly. "I never tell though. I didn't even tell when he took us to this woman's house. He is always kissing the woman but I never tell Mommy because he told us not to. I don't like the lady though."

Shelby frowns at this new bit of information.

She hasn't met Judy or Russell Fabray but she doesn't like what this man is putting them through.

"Daddy said we had to get pretty because his lady friend was coming over and she wanted to meet us. Quinnie didn't care though. She's little and she misses Mommy a lot. She's only 4 and she throws a lot of tantrums when she doesn't get her way. Her birthday is next month though" Frannie tried to get her thoughts together. "Daddy doesn't really like that so he yelled at her a lot when she didn't stop crying. I tried to get her to be quiet but she wouldn't stop crying. Only Mommy can make her stop crying."

Shelby pulled Frannie closer to her as the girl continued.

"He grabbed Quinn's arms really hard and she screamed. I was scared he's gonna break it. Quinn is too little and he could break it. " Frannie spoke softly. "He dragged her into the room and told me to sit but I couldn't. I just couldn't. Quinn is my baby sister and Mommy told me if something was wrong that we had to call Uncle Joey. I think Daddy spanked Quinn but I don't really know what happened cause she won't talk to us. She only wants Momma."

"Frannie thank you." Shelby kissed the top of the little girl's head. "You are such a brave girl to tell me all of this and I know it must have scared you a lot."

"I just want to Quinn to be okay." Frannie looked over at her little sister. "She has to be okay because she just has to."

"and she will baby." Shelby assures her. "your Mommy will be home in a few days and everything will be fine."

"Uncle Joey wanted to take Daddy to jail."Frannie confessed."She and Daddy were in that room for a long time before Uncle Joey came. He thinks Daddy touched Quinn in her private places. But Quinn won't tell us. Why would he do that?"

"I don't know sweetie." Shelby answers honestly.

Quinn has quieted down but Shelby can feel the sobs that rack the 4 years olds tiny body. It wasn't too long ago that this was Rachel she was holding in her arms. The little girl was hurt and afraid.

"I want Mommy."Quinn murmured into Shelby's stomach.

"Frannie do you think you can go and check on your Uncle Joey and Rachel?" Shelby suggests.

She wants to be able to talk to Quinn alone.

Frannie nods and slips off the bed.

Quinn flinched at the sound of the door closing.

"I want Mommy."

"Sweetie do you think you can look at me?"

Quinn slowly sits up to look at Shelby.

"My arm hurts. I want Momma."

The little girl continues to cry as she points to the hand shaped bruise on her left forearm.

"I know you do buddy." Shelby wiped the little girl's face free of tears. "Is there where your Daddy grabbed you."

Quinn looks into Shelby's eyes for a second before nodding.

"I hurt."

Shelby gently takes Quinn's arm in her's and assesses the damage. "Quinn can you tell me what happened when your daddy took you into the room."

"I want my Mommy." Quinn lets a few tears slip down her cheeks. "I just want Mommy."

"I know you do but for now we have your Uncle Joey who is trying to contact her. Did your daddy hurt your back?"Shelby tried to keep her questions in check.

This wasn't Rachel and the girl didn't know her as well.

She didn't know how Quinn would react with her.

Sure she was talking to her but that was it.

Quinn nods.

"It hurts bad."

"Can I look at it Quinn?"

Quinn nods.

"Don't touch. Hurts too much."

"I promise baby girl." Shelby turns Quinn around.

The only way for Shelby to look at the girl's back is if she lifts her yellow dress up. Quinn is always wearing yellow, She wonders if it's the girl's favorite color.

"Can you show me?"

Quinn lifts her dress up as best she can.

Shelby has to hold in a sob as she sees the bruises that line the little girls pale skin. Why did these children have to get hurt like this? There were so many monsters in this world. Sometimes they were always the ones you trusted.

"Quinn how did you get these?" Shelby tries to keep her voice from shaking.

"Daddy hit me." Quinn cries. "But I sorry. I only want Mommy. Just want Mommy."

Shelby puts the girls dress back into place and turns Quinn back to her.

"Quinn did your daddy..." She tried to figure out how she wanted to ask this. "When you were in the room did your daddy only hit you?"

"Yes he only spank me. Nothing else." Quinn answers truthfully. "He only hit me."

"Frannie says you and your daddy were in the room for a long time when she was calling your Uncle Joe." Shelby treaded lightly. " What were you doing in the room?"

"I was on the floor and Daddy... he was crying."

"Do you know why Daddy was crying?"

"He says we don't love him." Quinn's hazel eyes lifted to Shelby's blue ones. " I love daddy and Frannie loves Daddy. Daddy doesn't love us. Daddy hit me because I just want Mommy. I want Mommy to come home"

After explaining this, Quinn pushes her head into Shelby's chest as she cries. She continues to murmur. "I just want Mommy."

Shelby tries to comfort the girl as her sobs get louder but then quiet down. She leans over to see if the girl is sleeping. Quinn isn't but she is just listening to the sound of Shelby's hear beat wishing it was her Mommy's.

All she wants is her Mommy to come and make her feel better.

Shelby holds the little girl until she falls asleep.

Only when she was sure the girl was actually sleeping did she leave the room.

* * *

"What did she tell you?" Finley hurriedly stands from the couch and follows Shelby into the kitchen, away from Frannie and Rachel who are watching something on TV.

"She said he hit her and that he cried because he claims the girls don't love him. He was angry at them because they wanted their Mom and not him."Shelby rubbed a hand over her face. "Her back is bruised like he used...like he used his fist."

Finley slaps his hand against the table in anger.

"Dammit I outta go over there and kill him right now."

"But that's not what you're going to do." Shelby spoke. "The girls need you, especially Quinn. Things won't go well if you are in jail. They need you."

"I know." Finley sighed. " I'm a cop for goodness sake. I protect people for a living and I can't even protect my own nieces."

"They don't blame you and you shouldn't blame yourself. You are a great man and a wonderful uncle to those girls. A damn good cop and you protected them. You're protecting them now." Shelby cups his face in hers. "You protected me that night remember?"

Finley looks Shelby in the eyes.

He holds her gaze and looks at the ground.

Nodding he looks back into her eyes.

"I remember."

"What Russell did to those girls is his own doing. I only hope your sister can see that too. Have you spoken to her yet?" Shelby doesn't realize she is still cupping his face. She can feel some of short hairs from his 5 o clock shadow pricking her hands but she ignores it.

"She's taking the next flight out from Denver." Finley says quietly. "I just can't believe Russell would do something like this. The first time he spanked Quinn she didn't talk for weeks. This time is worse, she talked to you but what if she goes back to not talking? She's like my daughter and I can't have that."

"We'll work with her." Shelby tells him. "I'll have Mary press charges if that's what's wanted. I know a few therapists that can help. I'll be here for you."

Shelby moves her hands from his face down to his hands to take them into her own.

"Thank you Shelby." Finley says as he pulls her into a hug.

She is a great woman and he's lucky to have her as his friend. Maybe something more.

"Don't mention it." She hugs back.

* * *

"Momma me gotta go potty." Rachel speaks from the couch.

"Okay do you need my help?" Shelby looks up from her spot on the couch.

"No me go by myself." Rachel slides of the couch with Lucy still in her hands.

"Make sure you flush and call me when you need to wipe." Shelby leans back into the couch.

Rachel nods and toddled out of the room.

She passes the bathroom and quietly walks down to Finley's room.

The door is cracked so she gently pushes the door open and walks in.

Quinn is lying on the bed with her back turned to Rachel.

"Kin?" Rachel asks quietly as she crawls onto the bed.

Quinn turns so she is looking at Rachel but says nothing.

"Kin are you kay?" Rachel sits in front of the little girl. "Momma says your daddy hurt you. Did he hit you?"

Quinn doesn't say anything but stares at Rachel for a second. She doesn't really want to be talking to the little girl.

"My papa hit me too. "Rachel confesses.

Quinn sits up a little more to look at Rachel.

Why was the girl being so nice to her now?

The last time they were around each other they weren't friends.

Shelby who is walking to the bathroom to help Rachel stops in her tracks as she can hear her daughter talking from down the hall. She stands outside of the door to listen.

"My Papa hit me lots of times and me had to go to da hospita." Rachel continues. "Then my Mommy came. She take me away from daddies. Where's your Mommy?"

"On a plane." Quinn finds herself answering.

"How did she get in there?" Rachel asks with interest now.

"We took her in the car to the airport." Quinn answers. "That's where all the big planes are Frannie says."

"Oh." Rachel stores this information in her head for later.

She would have to remind her mommy to take her to the airport.

"I miss my Mommy." Quinn says quietly.

"Her gonna come back and save you." Rachel tells her. "All Momma's gotta come back."

"But my daddy is mad at me." Quinn informs her. "I don't think Momma will like me anymore. She says I gotta be a big girl when she's not home. But I wasn't being a big girl."

"Momma's always love." Rachel says. "They gotsa give you love and hugs and kisses. Your Momma not be mad."

"How you know?" Quinn frowns at Rachel.

Rachel shrugs.

"Where is your Lion?"

"Daddy took him." Quinn frowns deeper.

Shelby watches as Rachel does something she didn't think the little girl would do.

Rachel furrows her brow and looks down at Lucy in her hands. She looks back up to Quinn who she can see is about to cry again. "You sad?"

Quinn nods.

"I just want Momma."

"Her coming back." Rachel assures.

She lifts up to set Lucy into the other girls lap. "Here you hug."

"Your Lucy?" Quinn asks in awe at the stuffed animal in her lap.

Rachel nods.

" you hug now."

Quinn nods, she understands.

Shelby smiles at the situation.

Maybe there's hope for the girls after all.

"What are you smiling about?" Finley asks as he steps up behind her.

Shelby looks back at him and presses her finger to her lips.

Pointing a finger towards the girls she backs out-of-the-way so he can see.

Finley steps up to the door and looks inside.

The girls are both playing together on the bed now.

"I think they could be friends." Shelby moves away from the door.

"More like Frienemies. Their personalities will clash almost all the time."Finley follows her to the kitchen.

"You think so?" Shelby turns back to him.

Finley nods and steps closer to her.

"With all of this happening I totally forgot our date in a few days. "

"It's fine." Shelby waves a hand. " You have a lot going on. I have a lot going on. We just both have to meet somewhere in the middle."

"Yea but I was really looking forward to..." Finley stops himself before he can speak what he was thinking.

"What?" Shelby looks at him questioningly."Come on say it."

After a small pause he finally speaks.

"To kiss you." Finley finishes." I was really looking forward to being able to kiss you good night after our date."

Shelby simply raises a brow at him.

"Not that I think you're the type of person to kiss on the first date." Finley scratches the back of his head in that cute way he always does when he is nervous. "I know now is not the time to be thinking about it but. But yea."

Shelby looks at him for a second before stepping closer to him. Finley's breath catches in his chest as she continues to step closer to him and he stops talking.

Shelby ignores the beating in her chest and stands on the tip of her toes. She cups his face and gently searches his eyes for a second.

Finley can feel her breath on his as he wills himself to start breathing.

Shelby gathers all the courage she has and meets him halfway as their lips come together in a chaste kiss for the first time. Sparks go off in each of their heads as the kiss deepens. As their lips move against each other Shelby can feel a presence behind her. She slowly pulls aways and opens her eyes.

"Gross." Shelby can hear as she pulls away from Finley to see that Frannie, Quinn and Rachel are standing in the doorway grinning.

Quinn and Rachel are holding hands while smiling up at them.

"Uncle Joey is Shelby your girlfriend?" Quinn asks innocently.

Finley notices that she and Rachel are holding hands.

"It's like Anna and Kisstoff." Rachel speaks.

"It's Kristoff, Rach." Frannie corrects her.

Shelby looks up at Finley before turning back to the kids.

Finley clears his throat and wipes the remains of Shelby's lip gloss from his lips. He kneels in front of the girls. "She's not my girlfriend but um..."

"But you were kissing her." Frannie pointed out.

"Actually I kissed him." Shelby speaks up.

"What's the difference?" Frannie furrows her brow. "When you kiss people that means you like them."

"We do like each other."

"So are you going to be kissing all the time now?" Quinn asks.

"Did you take Momma on her date yet?" Rachel asks.

Shelby's eyes widen.

How did Rachel know about that?"

"So she is your girlfriend if you're taking her out on a date?"Frannie continues.

"Are you going to get married now?" Quinn is next to ask.

Finley scratches the back of his neck and chuckles.

"No girls." Shelby steps in. "We haven't been on a date yet. I'm not his girlfriend... at least not yet."

Shelby thinks she muttered the last part to herself but seeing Finley smile told her otherwise.

"And we're not getting married." She continued despite her own smile. "that's very far in the future."

"But would you girls be okay with me dating Shelby?" Finley looks to his nieces.

"Yea we like her." Frannie answers.

Quinn nods in agreement.

"She gives nice hugs."

"What about you Rachel?" Shelby kneels in front of her daughter. "Is it okay if I were to date Finley?"

Rachel thinks for a second.

If they dated then they could get married like Cinderella and Prince Charming. Then she could have a baby brother.

"Me still going to be your baby?" The little girl asks.

"Of course Rachel." Shelby answers. "Just like I'll always be your Momma no matter what. You'll always be my baby. Always."

"Kay it's okay." Rachel smiles.

Both Shelby and Finley breathe a sigh of relief.

"How you doing bud?" Finley asks Quinn. "Does your back still hurt?"

"I okay I just want Momma." Quinn answers. "When is Mommy coming home?"

"She should be here by the morning bud." Finley assures her. " Then we will be having a lot to talk about."

"Kay." Quinn looks down at the floor.

She knows they will be talking about what her Daddy did.

"Are you and Quinn friends now?" Shelby asks.

"Yuhuh." Rachel nods her head and squeezes Quinn's hand tighter.

"I'm happy to hear that."Shelby smiles.

"Why don't you guys go and play a little more." Finley suggests.

All three of the girls nod and quickly run out of the kitchen most likely to go and jump on his bed.

"Those three will be the death of me I assure you." Finley chuckles as he returns to his full height.

"Yea." Shelby chuckles along with him. "They have you wrapped around their little fingers I swear."

"Do not."Finley argues.

"Oh please all Rachel has to do is bat her lashes and you'll buy her the M&amp;M factory if you could." Shelby jokes.

"What can I say I like spoiling them." Finley shrugs.

"You don't stand a chance in their teen years."Shelby laughed referring to the girls.

Finley shakes his head.

"I don't even want to think about that yet."

"I know." Shelby doesn't either.

Somehow she thinks Rachel will be a very difficult teen. Not as in necessarily bad but a limit tester. She just hopes Rachel will not be half of what she was like in high school.

God be with her.

"So was that kiss a one time thing or can I do it again?"Finley pulls her from her thoughts.

"I mean a second time won't hurt." Shelby smiled as he stepped closer to her. "We did get interrupted the first time. Our first kiss and all."

"By three midgets that is." Finley pulls her so that she is pressed against his body.

Without another word he covers her mouth with his.

Not even 5 seconds into the kiss and they can hear giggling and snickering behind them.

"Girls!" Finley groans.

All 3 girls burst out laughing as they run into the back room.

"Let's get 'em." Finley smiles and steps around Shelby.

"Hold on." Shelby says pulling him by his collar to kiss him again. Stepping away she smirks as he becomes frozen in his spot. She ignores the tingling of her own lips and the butterflies in her stomach as she walks out of the kitchen to where the girls are.

Finley smiles widely as he watches her walk away.

Shaking his head he follows behind her.

"Girls I'm coming for ya!" He yells and laughs at the delightful screams and giggles coming from them.

Despite everything that had happened to them the girls were still able to laugh and play without a care in the world.

**A/N: So how'd I do? Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews and I love interacting with you all. Do you guys have twitter or Facebook? I just love Idina's day in the life video she posted today. She's so cute. That is all lol. **

**I'm modeling Shelby and Finley's relationship off of some of my favorite tv couples. Please Review and tell me how you felt about this chapter and all that has happened. **

**-LSAM**


	44. Imaginary PlayMates

Little Girl Lost

By:LockedSoulsAM

Summary: Every year on December 18th, Shelby Corcoran rides around aimlessly lost in thought, mourning the death of her baby girl. The little girl that three years ago she was supposed to give up for adoption. It hits midnight and Shelby runs into something she lost forever.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and any of the characters. I do own this story line and all of the ideas and new characters that come with it.**

**A/N: Thanks to all of your nice reviews from last chapter. Been having a difficult time writing lately guys. I'm not gonna lie. I also have new Rachel/Shelby story ideas so I'm trying to clear those of my head while I write this one. **

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

Chapter 44 Imaginary PlayMates

"Rachel?" Shelby gently tapped her daughter's arms to get her to wake. "Baby wake up for Mommy."

It's almost 3 a.m. and even though Shelby is tired she has to wake the little girl up. Rachel has lain on her chest for the better part of the night, which meant Shelby could feel Rachel's hitched breathing and coughs. Not to mention she could hear it. Rachel was clearly having trouble breathing and she didn't like that at all.

With the change of weather Rachel's asthma was beginning to act up. Shelby just wanted the little girl to be awake for a bit to spend some time on her Neb. Rachel won't be too happy about being woken up but that didn't matter the little girl needed to be breathing properly to get the rest she needed.

"No." Rachel scrunched her nose and rolled away from Shelby. "Peez no Momma."

"Baby we need to get on your Neb come on." Shelby whispered scooping Rachel into her arms.

Not liking the shift of atmosphere and comfort Rachel whines. "No Neb."

Realizing she's still in her mother's hold she quiets and curls into Shelby's arms. She tries to take a deep breath but Shelby could tell that it did more harm than good. Rachel slips her finger into her mouth while clutching Shelby's night-shirt with her other hand.

"Yes Neb." Shelby makes sure the nebulizer is all set up and full of medicine before sitting down. "You need it baby."

"Don't want it." Rachel tries to wiggle out of Shelby's grasp. "Sleep now."

"I know babe." Shelby helps put the mask in place before turning the machine on. The buzz of the machine was the only noise they could hear as the rest of the house was silent."It'll make you feel better."

Rachel pouts sleepily at having to remove her finger from her mouth. She curls into Shelby and slips her tiny hand inside of her mother's shirt over her chest. The hum of the machine is kind of annoying but the 3-year-old was sleepy so it wasn't bothering her.

"Mommy hold me." Rachel manages to cough out over the noise and the mist blowing in her face.

Shelby, who is still half asleep herself, pulls Rachel into her a little tighter. If the Neb didn't work for Rachel they would be making a trip to the doctor. Neither of them would like that so getting a lot of rest and not going overboard would hopefully help.

Releasing one foot from under her, Shelby drops it to the floor to push the rocking chair gently. As Rachel's hold on her chest loosens, Shelby knows the little girl is falling asleep again.

Rachel jumps a little in her sleep causing her to turn over in Shelby's arms. Pulling at the mask, Rachel whines again.

"Momma."

"Shh it's only for a little while." Shelby kisses the top of her head and fixes the mask so that it wouldn't be such of a nuisance. "Sleep baby."

Rachel yawns loudly before nodding her head.

The stupid mask is obstructing her from getting the one thing she really wants at the moment. She settles for letting her fingers touch Shelby's chest for now.

Shelby soon falls asleep in the chair also.

Not the most comfortable sleeping place but they were both tired.

* * *

"DJ!" Rachel yells to her cousin later on that day.

Even though they saw each other a lot, their excitement at seeing each other again was always at a 10.

"You coming to my house?" Rachel asks from her spot on the porch. "To play?"

DJ looks at his cousin puzzled.

"We are at your house, Rachel."

"Come inside."Rachel grabs his hand and pulls him along.

"Take it easy baby." Shelby yells after the little girl as they run past her at the front door.

The 3-year-old is feeling better and her breathing is just fine, but Shelby wanted to be cautious. She knew the little girl didn't like when she couldn't breathe. She hadn't cried last night but that was only because she was half asleep. Shelby knew about Rachel's distress cry and it didn't always sound pretty.

"Hi sis." Shelby greets the blonde woman who is walking up the pathway. Mary frowns but hugs her sister. "You look like hell what's wrong?"

"I feel like hell." Mary pouts as Shelby leads her into the house. "I feel like I could puke pea soup at any time."

"Have you had any pea soup?" Shelby sits on the couch.

"No, but still I'm dying." Mary dramatically plops on the couch putting her head on Shelby's lap. " I've puked maybe 3 times today."

"Wow do you have any idea what it could be?" Shelby finds herself running her fingers through long blonde hair.

"I have an inkling but I don't want to be wrong." Mary rests a hand on her forehead."I'm hoping it's just a 24 hour bug."

"What's your inkling?"Shelby stops her fingers. "Could you be-"

"No, I don't know, yes, maybe?" Mary groans all in one breath. "I mean David and I haven't really talked about having more. I wouldn't be opposed to it but now while everything is going on? Work and everything else. It just doesn't seem like the right time."

"There is never a right time, babe, you know that." Shelby replies. "I remember us having this exact conversation when you thought you were pregnant with DJ. Would it really be a bad thing? You haven't discussed it with David so I'm assuming you haven't taken a test yet?"

"No to both." Mary shakes her head. "I'm just...I don't know."

"You're a great mom to my nephew and you will be a great mom to this maybe new baby."Shelby rubs her sister's arms. "and hey you'll be child of the year if you are. Mom has been nagging for years about wanting more grandchildren."

"I know but if this is morning sickness I'm only getting a pre-show."Mary pouts. "I'll talk to David later today and get back with you on the results."

"Good I want to be the first to know." Shelby smiles. "Other than your husband I mean."

Mary rolls her eyes and turns over so that she is facing Shelby's tummy. "I'm gonna take a quick nap and you will be my pillow so don't expect to move for a while."

"What if I have to check on the kids?" Shelby asks.

"They'll be fine."Mary mutters already half asleep.

Shelby rolls her eyes and takes a second to think.

A new baby in the family huh?

* * *

"My Mom's been throwing up all day in the bathroom." DJ informs Rachel.

They are playing in the backyard with Rachel's toy dolls and lego's. A bunch of the pieces are lost in the grass and will be the enemy for anyone who dare set foot into the backyard barefoot.

"Is she sick?"Rachel dumps all of the Lego's onto the ground.

"I think so." DJ answers. "I think she ate something really gross and now her tummy doesn't like it."

"What did she eat?" Rachel continues to stack Lego's each and every way. Almost like a fort.

"I don't know but it doesn't sound good." DJ scrunches his nose in disgust." Daddy had to give her crackers and ginger ale."

"What's that?"

"I don't know but it tastes funny." DJ informs her.

"Tana and BB coming over today." Rachel changes the topic of conversation. She has been so excited to hear that her friends are coming over.

"Are they going to stay and play with us?"

"Yup Momma says so." Rachel stands. " We go play with Kitty in my room now?"

Shrugging, DJ stands and follows his cousin into the house and up the stairs to Rachel's room.

"Where is he?" DJ whispers to Rachel. Almost as if speaking too loudly would scare the tiny kitten away.

"On da bed." Rachel steps into the room. "This his room now."

"So where do you sleep?"DJ sits on top of the bed where Kitty is just relaxing on Rachel's bed.

"With Mommy." Rachel answers in a duh tone. "You sleep with your Mommy and Daddy?"

"Nope I sleep in my own room."DJ smiles proudly.

"You not scared?" Rachel raises a brow.

"Nope I have a nightlight that my Mommy bought me and everything." DJ informs her.

"Oh." Rachel simply responded.

She didn't know if she would like sleeping in her room by herself. She liked having her Mommy at arm's length at all times in case she had a nightmare or got scared. It also was nice when she wanted to nurse at night.

Rachel climbs onto the bed with a tiny struggle.

Kitty quickly climbs into her lap, his comfortable spot.

"I want my Mommy to buy me a new cat."DJ looked over to them sadly.

"You hafta ask her." Rachel tells him. "Her won't say no if you ask."

"Let's go ask her now." DJ suggests sliding down from the bed.

The soft pitter-patter of tiny feet fill the house as the two cousins race down the stairs and into the living room that Mary is sleeping in, they quietly approach her sleeping form.

Mary is curled into a ball facing away the kids. Blonde hair is splayed across the throw pillow she is using and her airy breathing fills the room. She's sleeping as though she hasn't slept in days. Clearly, she is exhausted so falling asleep after 5 minutes of peace was not going to be held against her.

Shelby steps back into the living room and stops in the doorway. She wonders what Rachel and DJ are doing as they hover over Mary's sleeping form. They can't see her yet so she just watches silently. The two always did something amusing.

"Mommy." DJ taps his mother lightly on the shoulder.

This was important so he needed to wake her.

He just had to have another pet.

"Her looks like da Sleepin' Beauty." Rachel comments observing her aunt's sleeping form.

"and Cinderella." DJ adds making Shelby smile from the doorway. "Mommy wake up we have something to tell you."

DJ taps and taps until Mary finally awakens and sighs.

She groans and turns back to the kids in front of her. Blinking a few times Mary tries to get her eye sight in order before looking at the two children.

"What can I help you with bud?" Mary mumbles.

Most of the time when her son wakes her while she is sleeping it's because he wants something. The little boy knew to ask her when she was half asleep because she'd always say yes. She peeks her eye at Rachel who is smiling down at her almost too innocently.

"Mommy can I have a kitten?" DJ asks hopefully.

"Yea sure you can." Mary tries to stay awake.

"Can I have two kittens?" DJ tries again just to see what his mother would say.

"Yes you can have as many kittens as you want just please," Mary responds. "Please let Mommy sleep for at least 30 minutes okay bud?"

"Thanks Mom." DJ smiles excitedly and gives his mother a big kiss on her forehead. "I love you."

"Love you too little man." Mary mutters letting herself succumb to the call of dreamland. "And you too Little dude."

Rachel smiles and follows her cousin only to past Shelby.

"What are you two up to?" Shelby shakes her head at them.

"Nothin' Mommy." Rachel smiles mischievously.

DJ nods in agreement and folds his hands behind his back.

"Oh really?" Shelby raises a brow at them.

The two small kids nod and run past Shelby.

Shelby chuckles and goes to sit on the couch with Mary.

"Hey sis wake up I brought you some tea."

Shelby sets the cup of tea on the coffee table.

She grabs one of Mary's feet and began to gently run her nails down the sole.

"If you keep going I will have no other reason but to kick you in the face." Mary mutters.

Shelby laughs and releases her sister's feet back to her.

Mary quickly curls her legs again and groans.

"How long was I out?" She asks.

"No longer than 15, maybe 20 minutes." Shelby grabs a mug and holds it up.

Mary groans again and pushes herself into a sitting position.

She doesn't care that her hair is every which way on the top of her head or that there is probably drool on the side of her face. She feels like death and all she wants to do is sleep.

"It felt like 5." Mary gratefully takes the mug from her younger sister's hand. She takes a sip and relaxes into the couch. Rolling her head to the side she notices Shelby is watching her with a smirk on her lips. "What?"

"You do know that you just told your son he could have as many kittens as he wants, right?" Shelby smirks.

You could pretty much get a million dollars from Mary if you asked her while she was half asleep. She would say yes just to get you to leave her alone and let her continue to sleep. There were many times when the blonde stopped herself from saying yes when DJ would ask to eat candy for breakfast.

"That little booger." Mary mumbled. "He knows my weakness and he's not afraid to use it against me."

Mary shakes her head.

"My own son."

"Well if it makes you feel any better the tea will help with your nausea." Shelby tries.

"It does." Mary sips from her mug again. "Lord knows I need as much help as possible."

"I have more if you would like to take some home." Shelby reminds her. "Take as much as you like."

Leaning into her sister, Mary hums in acknowledgement of the statement. "You are too good to me sometimes."

"You're my sissy pooh."Shelby kisses the top of the blonde's head. "I mean we aren't those kids at the park anymore but I'll always have your back. "

"Nice to know." Mary responds. She leans into Shelby and takes another sip of her tea. It 's settling her stomach already and she doesn't feel the sudden urge to puke her insides out. "Speaking of sisters are we ready for this 2 weeks of sister fun?"

"Absolutely." Shelby answers. "I already have the spa booked along with a few places to visit."

"I'm glad they are coming I kind of miss our time together you know?"

"I do." Shelby smiles sadly. "We've been so wrapped up in our own lives that we are sometimes too busy for the others that matter in our lives."

"We have to help Ellie with prom, her graduation dress, Senior dues and everything else." Mary lists off.

"Any idea where she wants to go for college?"

"Nope." Mary shakes her head. "Don't want to pressure her though. We know how overwhelming it can be."

Shelby nods her head in agreement.

They knew all too well how stressful senior year and picking a college was.

They grow up so fast because it seems like just yesterday they were all in the backyard swimming in the pool with all of their friends.

Shelby hopes time goes slow for her as she doesn't want to miss a single moment with Rachel.

* * *

"Rachel lets play with your bubbles." DJ grabs a bottle for each of them off of Rachel's shelf.

"Me want da Boo one's." Rachel quickly grabs the bottle.

DJ takes another bottle of blue, letting his younger cousin have her choice. Even though all of the bubbles would come out looking the same they wanted their own.

DJ opens the bottle but not without spilling some on his hands. He wipes his hand on his shirt without a second thought.

"Can you open?" Rachel raises her bottle towards him.

DJ takes the bottle and opens it almost too fast, causing most of the liquid to spill onto the plush carpet beneath their feet. Rachel gasps wide-eyed and looked from the floor to her cousin.

"Do you have a towel?" DJ asks in a panicked state.

He carefully sets the bottles down on Rachel's tiny table.

Nodding her head, Rachel runs across the hall to her mother's room. She grabs the first towel she sees and runs back across the hall. DJ quickly take it and lays it over the giant wet spot.

"There all better." He says.

"Blow bubbles now." Rachel picks up her wand.

Dipping the wand inside of the bottle, Rachel lets the bubble liquid slosh over the sides and onto the table.

She attempts to blow a bubble not too successfully though.

She watches as DJ blows a few bubbles.

"How about you pop them?" He suggest noticing his baby cousin's frustration.

Rachel nods liking this idea better.

DJ directs his bubbles towards her as she captures them into her hands excitedly. Giggling, Rachel pops every bubble she can.

"More!" She chants as he begins to blow different sized bubbles over the span of the room. Some float while others pop instantly. "Again."

DJ responds to every command and even blows some towards Kitty much to the kitten's annoyance.

Before he knows it most of the bottle is gone and Rachel is out of breath as she's ran around the entire room to catch any bubble she could. She'd watched in delight as some flew up to the ceiling before popping.

"Hey kiddo's your friends are here." Mary enters Rachel's bedroom. Only to spot the towel on the floor, the mess on the table and her son's messy shirt.

"Tana and BB?" Rachel asked excitedly, her eyes lighting up at the new information.

"Yep why don't you run down and say hi." Mary kneels in front of DJ.

Rachel quickly exits the room.

This is the best day ever.

"I'm sorry Mom." DJ looks down at his shirt.

"It's fine." Mary responds helping him pull off his shirt. " That's what we have undershirts for."

DJ smiles and looks down at his white wife beater that his mother always makes him wear under his shirts.

"Now your TeeTee Shelby probably won't be too happy about this wet spot in her carpet." Mary concludes. "But all it is, is soap and water so she'll live to see another day."

"Soap and water on her carpet." DJ quips knowing his aunt will be less than happy about the mess.

"We'll clean it up and she'll never know, eh kiddo?" Mary smiles at her son.

DJ nods as his mom ruffles his blonde hair a little.

"And we'll be talking about the kitten thing later." Mary reminds him.

She didn't forget,She never did.

* * *

"Tana, BB, you're here." Rachel exclaims as she wraps her arms around her friends.

They hug back with equal amounts of enthusiasm.

"You look so pretty." Brittany runs a hand through Rachel's hair that is down today. "Your Mommy buys you cute clothes."

Shelby and the other parents chuckle as they watch the girls interact.

"They are so cute when they get together." Maribel smiles down at the girls.

"Brittany won't stop talking about her two best friends,Santana and Rachel." Susan adds."She tells everyone about them. Even her therapist has heard an earful."

"So does Rachel's." Shelby smiles. "They love each other so much it's almost like their connection was instant."

"Rachel is DJ here too?" Brittany asks.

The little girl has taking a liking, almost a crush, to DJ.

The blonde's were almost more of best friends than she and Rachel were.

"He upstairs with his Mommy." Rachel informs them. "We spilled bubbles on da floor."

"What?" Shelby asks from behind the little girl.

"Don't worry your big head, little sis, it's all taken care of." Mary appears on the stairs with DJ next to her.

"I'm sure it is." Shelby mutters.

She's a sort of neat freak and it's almost killing her not to go upstairs and check the damage.

"Let's go in da back yard." Rachel suggest quickly putting her hand inside of Santana's.

"Be careful." Shelby yells at the four children run through the hallway."Ok ladies now we can have some time in the kitchen if you'd like."

She directs this at the woman around her.

They all nod and follow her into the kitchen.

"So any news between you and Mr. Officer?" Susan asks sitting at the table.

"Maybe." Shelby smirks as she sits across from her friends. Everyone has a seat at each end of the table. They all pour their own cups of coffee or tea.

"So maybe means yes?" Mary concludes.

"It means that something happened." Maribel chimes in. "By the look on your face something good happened, so spill."

"Well..." Shelby starts out with the story of how Finley texted her and all the events of that day. When she is done all the woman are filled with mixed emotions, hurt and sympathy for Quinn and excitement and happiness for Shelby.

"So is he a good kisser?" Mary was the first to ask what everyone else was thinking.

Shelby bites her lip to hold back a smirk as she nods.

She shifts a little in her seat and takes a sip from her cup.

"By the look on her face he's a great kisser." Susan narrows her eyes.

"Did he use tongue?" Mary asks next.

"No..." Shelby blushes. "Well,the third time a little and all the times after that during our time over there, but it wasn't like massive amounts."

"Who kissed who first?"

"I did." Shelby answered. "He kind of mentioned it and I don't know what came over me but we just kissed and it was amazing. Until we got interrupted by 3 little girls."

"So Rachel's okay with it?" Maribel asks. "She hasn't shown any signs of jealousy?Even Santana gets jealous sometimes."

"Brittany too." Susan adds. "Comes with the territory."

"No not that I've seen." Shelby responds. "I'll talk to her about it a little more but she seems pretty happy with it."

"That's good." Mary nods. "Just take things slow we don't want either of you getting hurt in the process."

"I know." Shelby agrees. "Slow we'll do slow."

They all take sips from their cups as they converse about a different number of topics.

* * *

"Dodgeball." Santana yells as she throws a ball at Brittany.

"Can't get me." Rachel yelled to DJ as the boy chased her around the giant yard trying to hit her with the ball.

Once all the kids arrived in the backyard, they decided to play a friendly game of dodgeball with all the balls that Rachel had.

"I can." DJ takes a chance to throw the ball at his cousin's back but misses.

"Told ya." Rachel giggles.

They all take turns throwing the balls at each other.

"Guys let's race." Santana suggests once they get bored with playing dodgeball.

Each of the kids take their spot in a row.

"First one to the gate wins." DJ yells so they can hear him.

"Ok." Rachel responds.

"On your marks, get set go!" Brittany yells as they all start to run as fast as they can to the gate.

Santana wins with Rachel and Brittany in close second.

DJ comes in last but almost cheats as he turns and runs back to the starting point.

"Cheater!" Santana spots him. "Redo."

"Redo!" Rachel repeats.

"Fine." DJ counts to the three as they all prepare themselves to start again.

They all reach the gate at the same time but Rachel doesn't notice that her shoes have become untied. This is one of the pair of shoes that she rarely uses because of the laces. Most of her other shoes had straps. Stopping to tuck her laces in, the momentum proved to be too fast for Rachel to stop as she tripped over her feet and slips across the is a long silence.

Before anyone can say anything or help her up, Rachel bursts into tears and sobs loudly. She sits up and her eyes widen at the sight of blood on her knees. Her cries seem to get louder as the blood drips from the cut on her knees.

Her elbows burn signaling they've been injured too.

"Rachel?" Shelby quickly exits the house to see that Rachel is sitting on the ground with the other kids standing around her.

"Mommy!" Rachel cries as she lifts up her elbows for Shelby to see.

"Oh baby." Shelby takes a quick look at the scrapes on Rachel's elbow and arm. She scoops a crying Rachel in her arms.

"We're sorry Auntie Shelby we were racing and Rachel fell." DJ explained sadly.

Hearing Rachel cry was one of the worst things in the world. Neither kid or adult liked to hear the tiny girl in pain of any kind.

"It's fine." Shelby tells them all the while rubbing Rachel's back. The little girl is sobbing loudly and painfully into Shelby's neck.

Shelby steps back into the house and straight into the first floor bathroom. She sits Rachel on the counter, not even noticing that the other kids have followed her in. They all watch in interest and concern.

"No Mommy." Rachel protests being put down. "No."

"Rachel baby it's okay." Shelby tries to assure the upset girl while retrieving the first aid kit from under the sink. "Just a few scrapes and cuts. Nothing Mommy can't fix."

"Ouchie." Rachel cries as she looks down at her still bleeding knee. She fell pretty hard and the pain she was feeling hurt like hell. "Mommy ouchie."

"I know baby." Shelby coos as she takes the time to wipe Rachel's face free of snot, dirt and tears. "Will you let Mommy clean it?"

Rachel shakes her head vehemently.

"No!" She whimpers.

Shelby reaches around the crying Rachel to grab the hydrogen peroxide.

"What's that?" Brittany asks about the black bottle.

"Its something to clean Rachel's cut." Shelby answers opening the bottle.

"No Mommy." Rachel continues to shake her head. "Peez no."

"Rachel I have to clean them before we fix them up." Shelby tries to reason with the girl. "It will hurt even more if we don't clean them."

"No!" Rachel shakes her head violently before pushing herself further against the sink.

Shelby sighs and looks down at the bottle.

"How about we just clean it with warm water and stitch you up baby?"

"Not wanna go to hospita." Rachel begins to even more upset. "Not going."

"No baby you don't have to but I won't use the peroxide."

Rachel still doesn't like this though.

But she knows she won't win.

Shelby gently takes Rachel's left leg into her hands and grabs gauze. "I'm going to clean your legs first."

Shelby makes quick work of getting the gauze and pressing it to Rachel's wound to get it to stop bleeding.

Rachel cries out and attempts to pull her leg away from Shelby's tight hold. "Momma hurting. Peez it hurts."

Shelby kissed the top of Rachel's head and attempts to calm the girl. She turns her head to see that the kids are gone.

"Mommy owie." Rachel cries as Shelby quickly cleans her other leg. "Big owie."

"I know baby and I'm trying to clean it so that it won't get infected." Shelby assures the little girl. "It will only hurt for a little while."

"Owie." Rachel mutters continuously as Shelby proceeds to put bandages on both legs.

"Can I see your arms Rachel?"

"No." Rachel frowns and pulls her arms away.

"Baby." Shelby starts gently before taking Rachel's hands.

"Ouchie!" Rachel cries as Shelby gently inspects the scrapes on her arms.

She inspects both of Rachel arm's noticing that there is some skin hanging from Rachel's scrape on her right arm. She tries to straighten the arm out the best she could without hurting Rachel. The tiny girl still flinched and pulled away. "I know baby. " Shelby can't pretend that Rachel being in pain doesn't break her heart. But she has to get these wounds cleaned before comforting the little girl.

She grabs a clean pair of tweezers from the first aid kit.

"Don't need that Momma." Rachel cries at the sight of the tweezers. She doesn't know what those are for but they look pinchy. "No more ouchies."

Shelby holds tight, but gently, onto Rachel's arm as she plucks the hanging skin gently. Before the little girl can say another word her wounds are clean and everything is bandage.

"See baby girl all better."Shelby pats the side of Rachel's leg.

"No." Rachel cries before jumping back into Shelby's arms. "No better."

Shelby catches Rachel and sets the first aid kit aside. She quickly throws away anything that has been used before washing her hands, all the while having Rachel latched onto her like a monkey.

"Ouchie Mommy" Rachel mumbles into Shelby's neck as they exit the bathroom. "Big ouchie."

"I know baby how about you stay inside and rest for awhile." Shelby tries to listen to Rachel's breathing to see if the girl would have to get on her Neb.

"Rachel fell down." They can hear Brittany explain to their mothers in the kitchen.

Rachel's hiccups fill the room as she rubs her face into Shelby's neck. Shelby sits at the table and gently rocks the girl.

"Is Rachel okay?" Santana asks from her mother's lap.

"She'll be fine." Shelby smiles at the little girl. "She's just a little shaken up and hurt."

"Kid got herself good." Mary looks over at Rachel.

"How about we have lunch now?" Maribel suggests. "We are all sitting here and I'm sure it'll be some time before Rachel wants to play."

"Great Idea kids come help me." Mary calls them over to the other side of the kitchen.

Rachel still upset leans into her mother more.

"Momma peez."

Shelby immediately understands what her daughter wants.

The other women are more than aware of Shelby breastfeeding Rachel and they support it. They knew all too well that children liked to have as much comfort they could after being hurt. Shelby lifts her shirt enough for Rachel to get situated and latched on.

"I miss those days." Maribel commented.

"You breastfed?" Shelby gently rocks Rachel in her arms.

"All three of my children;they all self weaned." Maribel answered."Santana was a little over 13 months when she self weaned."

"Brittany had an allergic reaction to my milk." Susan added her story." I was devastated but she turned out ok. Otherwise I think we would still be breastfeeding to this day."

"So you support the extended breastfeeding?"

"Of course it's a mommy and baby thing. No one has their say in what you do with your child. When they are ready they will stop. Now I'm not saying my kid should be 8-9 years old still breastfeeding but to each their own." Susan answers.

Shelby nods in agreement.

She doesn't know when she will wean Rachel off of the breast. She wants to let the little girl go for as long as she wants but was she going to set a certain deadline? She didn't really want to think of that now.

"Does Rachel want a sandwich too?" Mary asks.

Brittany and Santana come over with their own plates of sandwiches, grapes and HonestCompany Juice boxes, they ones with clear bottoms.

"What's Rachie doing?"Brittany looks over innocently at the mother and daughter.

Rachel shifts a little and clutches onto Shelby's breast possessively. These were her friends but these she would not share.

"She's drinking her Mommy's milk." Santana answers for Shelby. "Me and my brothers used to drink our Mommy's milk too."

"Like from her boobies?" Brittany concludes. "My cousin is a baby and he does too. Does it taste good?"

"I don't know Brittany but she certainly likes it so..." Shelby answers. "I don't think it tastes that bad."

"Oh." Brittany says simply.

"When we're done can we go back outside?"DJ comes to sit at the table.

"I don't see why not you guys have a few more hours left to play." Mary sits next to him."Rachel will come back out too when she feels a little better."

All of the kids start-up conversations about their favorite things as Rachel nurses. Shelby looks down to see the little girl is humming quietly.

"Still hurting?"Shelby asks.

Rachel nods a little. It doesn't hurt anymore just a tiny bit uncomfortable. She couldn't bend her elbows how she wanted but other than that she's fine. She will never ever wear stupid shoes with shoelaces again, She thinks to herself.

* * *

As lunch is over and the three children run outside to play, Rachel stays inside of Shelby's lap. She wants to go out and play but she doesn't want to fall again.

"Mommy me go play?"Rachel looks up at Shelby. She can hear the other kids playing outside.

"Yes baby if you want to." Shelby responds with a kiss to the little girl's head.

Rachel gently slides from her mother's lap and walks slowly to the backyard.

"Rachie you're back." Santana smiled from her spot in Shelby's garden.

The part of Shelby's garden they were in had nothing planted yet and it was empty so the mother wouldn't be too mad. Kids liked to play in dirt when all else failed.

"Grab a stick." Brittany hands one to Rachel. "We have to find the buried treasure."

"Where is it?" Rachel slowly bends down not enough to bend her knees though. She's looking down at the strapped shoes Shelby switched with the one's from earlier.

"It's for pretend." DJ answers while digging his big hole.

His originally white wife beater is now covered in dirt."We're the BackYardigans."

"Oh." Rachel likes that show.

They sing a lot.

"We all have to find the buried treasure before the bad pirates." Santana's slight accent shines through. "Just dig."

Rachel finds her spot next to Santana and begins to use her stick to begin digging her hole. Over the next 15 minutes each of the little pirates dig a hole of their own. They bury Lego's inside of them before covering it back up.

"We have to go back on our ship." DJ yells to his friends in pretend.

Their ship, is really Rachel's small jungle gym that occupies the back of the yard.

"Hurry guys." Rachel runs as she and DJ rush to the back of the yard. Brittany and Santana pretend to fight off the bad guys before making their way off the ship.

Shelby stands in the doorway of the house watching the kids wanted to see how Rachel well Rachel was playing with her injuries.

"Pretty good." Shelby thought. "She's really good at this pretend thing" Her little actor.

"Mommy comes and play." Rachel yells as she spots her mother.

"Why don't we be the bad pirates in this little show?" Maribel suggest coming up behind Shelby.

"You guys up to it?" Shelby asks the other mother's.

"I'm all about being the bad guy Shelbs." Mary smiles. "You forgot what I do for a living."

"Let's get 'em then." Susan cheers as they all step into the backyard.

"What makes you think I will save you mate?" Shelby says dangerously to Rachel. "I should spare your life?"

"'Cuz me the prettiest pirate." Rachel catches on to Shelby's pretend game. "Me gots candy in my pockets too. It's chocolate."

Shelby stops at Rachel's claim, the little girl is good, she'd give her that. But how long did Rachel have this chocolate in her pocket and where in the world did she get it from?

Shelby begins to talk as Mary quickly scoops DJ from the jungle gym and takes him back to their side. "But I have your captain, mate?"

Rachel looks to Brittany and Santana.

They all huddle into a circle as if discussing their next move.

Shelby raises a brow and looks at the other parents who are just as amused.

"We'll give you the chocolate for the boy." Santana finally speaks.

"No deal." Mary scoops DJ into her arms to stop him from wiggling.

"Then we fight!" The boy yells from his mother's arms. "Girls come on."

Each girl goes to their own mother to pretend attack as they use their sticks for pretend swords.

"No fair we don't have swords." Susan jumps back as she uses her hands to block Brittany's gentle pokes.

"You're bigger." Brittany argues.

"It's fair." Santana adds.

Shelby shrugs and simply continues to spar with Rachel.

The little girl was fast but her injuries slowed her down which Shelby used to her quickly scoop Rachel into her arms and lands kisses all over the tiny girl's face. Rachel giggles as she tries to squirm her way out of Shelby's arms.

"Santana, Brittany you should just surrender now." Mary yells out. "We have two of your friends."

"Silly Auntie." Rachel giggles with delight.

"Why is that silly?" Mary stops for a second.

"Because Mommy good pirates don't give up before they win." DJ stepped in.

"So you won't surrender?" Shelby asks.

"Never!" Santana yells as she spars with Maribel.

They could go on for hours.

**A/N: So this chapter? Review please. **

**I know some of you may feel that other's are taking away from the Rachel/Shelby time. This is a Rachel/Shelby story but we can't just have them 100 % percent of every chapter. They have to develop relationships with the outside world while also being together. But Rachel won't always let her Mommy off that easy regarding Finley. I assure you we will have more Mommy/ Rachel chapters. I understand completely how you feel. **

**-LSAM**


	45. Mother's Day

Little Girl Lost

By:LockedSoulsAM

Summary: Every year on December 18th, Shelby Corcoran rides around aimlessly lost in thought, mourning the death of her baby girl. The little girl that three years ago she was supposed to give up for adoption. It hits midnight and Shelby runs into something she lost forever.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and any of the characters. I do own this story line and all of the ideas and new characters that come with it.**

**A/n: Big Announcement...LGL is almost to 1,000 reviews which is like a big accomplishment for me. I won't write a big speech on how awesome you guys are, because let's face it you are. I just want to thank you all for even giving my story a chance. It means so much to me to know that you all truly enjoy reading it. **

**As I was skim reading the chapters, I noticed that I did not include a chapter on one of the most important days of Shelby/Rachel history. Mother's Day! I don't understand how I even forgot about that. So here's your chapter on that. This chapter would be set before Chapter 31. It's a little chapter so it may seemed rushed but next update will be longer. **

**Oh and Maddi (dancergleek) your chapter with fireworks, and Rachel will be chapter 47. So be on the lookout for that. **

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

Chapter 45 Mother's Day

_**May 7, 2014 **_

Where has the time gone by? Shelby seems to keep asking herself. It seems as thought it was just last night that Shelby had found her little girl standing in the middle of the street in December. As though they haven't spent enough time together at all.

This day is the day along with Rachel's birthday that Shelby would dread the most. One day for reminding her she wasn't a mother and the other for reminding her that her child was gone. Those two days were the worst for her and it always brought out the ugly feelings that she tried to bottle up inside.

Now as her eyes focus on the 3-year-old in her arms, these days bring nothing but joy. She had her baby and everything felt right with the world.

Shelby doesn't know how long she has sat here rocking the tiny girl in her arms. Rachel awoke from a nightmare earlier that night and she wouldn't let Shelby out of her sight. Even though Rachel's nightmares were far and few, the little girl still awoke terrified by whatever was haunting her in her dreams.

So with a crying Rachel in her arms, the exhausted mom sat in the wooden rocking chair in the corner of her room, trying to calm the troubled child. There was always one way to get Rachel to calm down, so with a few kisses and pats on the back the girl calmed enough to finally latch onto her mother's breast.

Shelby loves that she can help her baby in a way that others can't. She loves that her little girl can find comfort in her,when before they reunited,she could not find it at all. Their bond grows stronger every moment they connect with each other. Rachel always looking up at her mother with love and adoration and Shelby observing her baby in awe and amazement.

Shelby sometimes has to pinch herself because she still couldn't believe any of this was happening. It was only 5 months ago when she was questioning her purpose in life. Only 5 months ago when she still believed her baby girl was up in heaven.

Shelby wasn't as religious as she should or how much others think she should be. But the first moment she got to hold Rachel in her arms, and every moment after that, Shelby thanked God for giving her a second chance.

She would never take a day with her little girl for granted. What has brought them together was only seen in Lifetime movies. What her daughter had gone through was spoken of but it never hit so close to home. She is just thankful that her daughter was able to find her way home,her way back to her.

It's Mothers Day, well in the morning it would be mother's day since it is only 2 a.m. and Shelby intended on going back to sleep. Today would be her first Mother's day.

The first of many that she would get to share with the little girl in her arms. As she shifted Rachel to the opposite breast, she couldn't help but feel all the love and warmth coursing through her veins.

The feeling wasn't foreign anymore and it didn't scare her as much as it used to. When Rachel first came home, Shelby would doubt herself and her abilities to be a mother. She was paranoid and discouraged and she didn't know if she had everything that Rachel would need. She didn't know if she was enough for the little girl.

But now after 5 months of taking care of, comforting, and loving this tiny girl, Shelby didn't feel so unsure. She couldn't deny her love for Rachel and she would never have to. The little girl loved her just as fiercely and would always tell her so.

Shelby felt complete now that Rachel was in her life. It was as if for the past three years she was walking around with a huge chunk of her heart missing. There wasn't anything or anyone that could fix it. Shelby would think about her baby every waking moment and she would visit Rachel's tree in the park often.

Which reminds her they should make a little trip to the park today. They haven't been since Rachel's unsupervised visits with her. They should visit the tree more often.

Shelby makes sure that Rachel is actually sleeping before covering herself up again. Nursing Rachel was almost a surefire way to get the girl to sleep. Shelby enjoyed their moments together and it benefitted her almost as much as it did Rachel.

Being in a new house was a lot for the both of them. It also meant new beginnings. Shelby just hopes that they can be happy from now on.

* * *

"Mommy wake up now."Rachel called down to her mother as she jumped on the giant bed. She has been awake for almost an hour now and Shelby has yet to rise.

At first Rachel had been content playing by herself. She had Lucy and the rest of her babies to distract. Playing with the dolls occupied most of her time until she got bored. When she got bored, her tummy began to growl and this was a signal for the toddler to wake her mother.

On most days Shelby would wake after a few pats to her arm. But after the long nights with Rachel it took a bit more time.

"Mommy wake up." Rachel bounced a little too close to Shelby's head.

"Rachel stop jumping." Shelby groaned and turned the other way. If she opened her eyes now she would be met with the light of day shining through her window. She forgot to close the shades last night.

"Mommy you gotsa wake up." Rachel lands on her knees beside Shelby.

Shelby takes a deep breath and exhales. Turning her head towards Rachel, she hides her smile as the little girl comes closer to her face. Rachel had no issues with personal space when it came to her mother.

"Momma you up now?" Rachel pats Shelby's cheek with her tiny hand. She makes sure to pat gently in fear of hurting the woman.

Shelby remains still as Rachel climbs over her body to straddle her stomach. There is a long pause as Rachel inspects her mother's sleeping form.

She reaches up and pinches Shelby's cheeks before speaking. "You not sleepin' Momma." Her tone meant, you can't fool me.

Shelby groaned again while batting Rachel's pinching fingers from her face. "No pinching."

"Mommy gets up." Rachel whines bouncing atop Shelby's stomach. Effectively knocking the wind out of the woman underneath her.

"I'm up Rachel." Shelby finally sits up to look at her daughter. Shelby opens her eyes to see that the little girl has her arms folded and the cutest pout on her face. This must be a serious moment but the young mother can't help but smile.

"You trickin' me Mommy." Rachel grumbles. "It's not nice."

Shelby chuckles and pulls Rachel a little closer to her. Rachel makes a sound that she is pretty sure was a growl. She doesn't see what is funny.

"I'm sorry baby but you are just the cutest thing in the world." Shelby kisses the top of Rachel's head. "I love you so much baby."

"Me love you too much too, Mommy." Rachel says without a thought. "Can me have some Yucky Charms?"

Shelby wipes her eyes before looking down at Rachel again."I'm not sure we have Lucky Charms but I'm pretty sure your Nanna and Granddaddy are awake now. How about we go downstairs and see what is cooking?"

Rachel nods she likes the sound of that.

"Mommy?' She calls finally after a few seconds.

"Hmm?" Shelby asks from her spot on the bed.

She really wishes she can sleep in for just another hour. Knowing Rachel wouldn't let her she stood from the bed anyway.

"Is it Mother's day today?" Rachel inquires.

She'd been hanging out with her Aunt Mary and Uncle David at their house for a few days, they had talked about Mother's day a lot.

"It is baby." Shelby slips on her slippers to follow Rachel out of the room and down the hallway.

"When is Daughter's Day Mommy?" Rachel asks seriously.

Clearly amused, Shelby shakes her head and pulls the little girl into her arms. "I don't know but how about you give Mommy her morning kisses?"

Rachel giggles leaning up to land three kisses on her mother's face. She looks back for a second to see that they have already arrived in the kitchen. All of their family is already sitting at tables waiting to be served.

"We have our last Mommy finally arriving for breakfast." David announced as he caught a glimpse of his sister-in-law and niece.

"Good Morning guys," Shelby greets her family and finds a spot at the dinner table.

Her Mom, Mary and herself are all seated at the table. This is the annual mother's day breakfast where the moms' get waited on hand and foot the entire morning. Shelby has never been able to take part before this year. It felt good to finally be a part of it like she always should have.

"Rachel would you like to help us make your Mommy's plate?" Ellie sets silverware all around the table.

"Yes." Rachel slips from her mother's seat and over to the island. She can reach the stools to see over the counter but her Granddaddy gives her a lift and a kiss on the cheek.

"Good Morning Pup," He winks before returning to his spot at the stove.

Rachel watches with total interest as they all continue to make breakfast. Uncle David was in charge of the waffle shape cinnamon buns inside of the waffle maker, they smelled pretty was making the rest of breakfast while DJ was placing cups on the table and on each place mat. Ellie was continuing to put out fruit and condiments on the table.

"Would you like to pour it in Rachel?" Uncle David asks as he scoops her up and carries her over to the counter where he is working on the waffles.

Fixing her pajama shirt, Rachel pulls and looks down at the machine. It seems hot and if she touched it she would surely be burned. "How it work?"

"Well here are a few cinnamon buns." David hands two to Rachel. "Place them on the bottom and then I'll show you."

As cautious as a 3-year-old can be, Rachel slowly sets each cinnamon in place. She doesn't understand how these would make waffles but they sure do smell good. Her Mommy usually poured a messy mix inside of the waffle maker. She didn't know how this way would work.

"Now we push, turn and wait." David does a few steps to insure that the top of the waffle maker is closed. After a few seconds of waiting and just watching the pan, the red timer turns green and finally beeps.

Opening the top, he backs up so that Rachel can see the end results.

"How dat happens?" Rachel gasps excitedly.

"Magic." David smiles and gestures with his hand.

"Okay everyone breakfast is to be served in five minutes." Michael announces. "I hope you all enjoy it because you won't see me cook this much in until next year."

This makes the family chuckle.

Michael didn't always cook, he'd left that to his wife and kids, but when he did he never failed to make something delicious.

Before Rachel can comprehend what is happening, she is lifted into her mother's arms and back over at the table in her own chair.

"We're about to be served baby girl." Rachel listens as she spies DJ coming to take his seat at the opposite end of the table.

Breakfast is served and eaten with a bunch of chatter and family banter. Rachel enjoys when all of her family is sitting together and enjoying life. She didn't know what that was before she moved here.

She didn't even know what a Mommy was before she found Shelby. Now she knew though. As she observed her mother laughing and smiling with her family she understood.

Her Mommy was superwoman to her and she wouldn't trade her for the world. All of the kisses, and hugs and smiles Rachel would take in without a second thought. Her Mommy was her favorite person in the world and there is nothing that could ever change that.

"A toast to Rachel and Shelby for finding each other and finally getting to spend mother's day together." Michael lifts his glass of orange juice.

"A toast to Rachel and Shelby." The rest of the family lifts their glasses, while Rachel lifts her sippy cup. She loves when they say Cheers.

"Cheers!" She clanks her cups with Ellie's before the rest of the family can say anything. This causes them to laugh as they all clink their glasses together.

* * *

"She's so precious." Katherine comments as she comes to sit next to Shelby in the den.

Shelby had come in a while back to get some peace while she nursed Rachel. The little girl was due for a nap and Shelby figured she could lie her down now.

"She is," She turns her gaze from her mom back down to the little girl who is sucking hungrily in her arms. "and she's all mine."

Breastfeeding wasn't all about feeding the baby, or toddler. It was about comfort, and bonding, and reassurance. Even though the girl had just eaten, that didn't mean she didn't have room to nurse. She enjoyed it and the breast milk seemed to settle her stomach.

"I'm so proud of you." Katherine gives her daughter a kiss on the cheek. "I'm so proud of who you've become. So young and yet here you are taking motherhood by storm."

Shelby chuckles quietly not taking her eyes off can tell by the girl's weak suckling that she is on the verge of sleep, but if the mother pulled away now the little girl would wake up and she wouldn't like that one bit. She can feel Rachel possesively slip her hand inside her bra to cup her other breast in a signal that she wasn't quite down yet.

"I wouldn't say by storm." Shelby begins."I'm just doing what you did. You taught us, you loved us and you helped us. I just want for my daughter to grow up with that same appreciation and love."

"And she does already." Katherine smiles down at her granddaughter. "She looks at you with so much love and adoration that its heartbreakingly sweet."

It seems so long ago when she was in the same position. Whether it was with Megan, or Mary or even her older son. She breastfed all of her children and they all turned out to be extraordinary, in her eyes at least.

"I hope she never loses that spark for me." Shelby brings Rachel's tiny hand to her mouth before laying a kiss on each tiny finger." I hope that our relationship doesn't falter. I want her to always be able to come to me for comfort."

"She will."

"How do you know?" Shelby turns a questioning gaze towards her mom. "How do you know that I won't do something that makes her hate me?"

"Oh sweetie," Katherine chuckles. "They all get mad at us sometimes. That's just how it goes. They may argue, and fuss and yell that they hate you. But deep down inside we know that those are just words. It's apart of growing up."

Shelby nods and listens to every word her mother is saying.

"As she grows older so will you." Katherine continues." You'll find all the answers she needs. You continue to build that unbreakable bond with her and she will know how much she loves you and how much you love her. When she gets angry at you, and she will, just know that it's a cry for help and that she doesn't understand. But she will always need her Momma to help her find her way."

Shelby lets what her mother is saying soak in. No matter what happens in the future, she and Rachel will always have that bond. To build and to grow on.

* * *

"Mommy where we at?" Rachel calls from her car seat.

"We are going to see your tree, do you remember that baby?" Shelby pulls into the secluded pathway of the park like she's done a thousand times.

She hasn't been here in a while and now that all the snow is leaving ,they could come here more often.

Rachel nods, inspecting the surroundings of the car.

She remembers this place but she doesn't remember it with so many trees and plants.

Shelby quickly turns the car off and lets herself out. She takes her time grabbing all of their picnic stuff before taking Rachel out of the car.

Rachel runs until she is close to the pond where she can see a duck and her babies swimming around in it. She takes a small step closer, she wants to see the ducks better.

"Rachel don't you go any further."Shelby yells out from behind her.

"But Momma me want to see the ducks." Rachel turns to her mother and pouts. "Look,"

"Rachel I know you want to see the ducks but I also know that you don't want to fall into the pond and get all wet." Shelby counters. "Come over and help Momma unpack."

Rachel doesn't remove the pout from her face as she steps over to where Shelby is standing. The woman has their blanket out and pretty much everything else was in place.

What more did she need help with?

"Come on sitt with Mommy." Shelby pats her lap as she sits atop the blanket. The shade of the small tree that has seemed to grow even more over the winter, keeps them cool.

Rachel obliges and snuggles into her mother's lap. It's so comfortable and relaxing out here. This was like their own little park that no one knew about. It was their little piece of heaven.

Rachel places the back of her head on Shelby's chest as the woman wraps her arms around the girl. Shelby rests her head on top of Rachel's and just observes the family of ducks. It's so calming out here and she is just enjoying the quiet time with her daughter.

"Sing Mommy?" Rachel breaks the silence with a simple request.

"Of course baby." Shelby gives her a kiss to the side of the head.

She wondered if Rachel would ever get tired of her singing. That would probably be a long time from now since the little girl loved it so much and it helped to calm her.

Shelby thinks for a second before she begins to sing a song that she heard from one of her childhood favorite TV shows. It seemed kind of fitting as they snuggled together and watched the little ducks.

She begins to sing the song but the chorus is the only thing that really gets her attention. The lyrics mean more to her and Rachel as she sings. She realizes that they hold true to how Shelby will always feel.

_"Where do you go when you're lonely?_

_Where do go when you're blue?_

_Where do you go when you're lonely?_

_I'll follow you..._

_When the stars go blue..."_

Shelby holds the last note just for a second longer.

She pulls Rachel into her arms a little tighter and the girl lets out a small content sigh.

This was their first Mother's Day and they wouldn't rather be anywhere else in the world but together.

**A/N: Small chapter I know. Had a little writer's block but next chapter will be up in a few days. **

**Song- "When the stars go blue" sung by Tyler Hilton and Bethany Joy Lenz. I don't know who it was sung by originally but it's a wonderful song. **

**No matter how many times I revise, and edit things still end up disappearing from the chapter, whether it's a sentence or a word. Very nervewracking. **

**Review please =)**

**-LSAM**


	46. A little piece of a farmer's life

Little Girl Lost

By:LockedSoulsAM

Summary: Every year on December 18th, Shelby Corcoran rides around aimlessly lost in thought, mourning the death of her baby girl. The little girl that three years ago she was supposed to give up for adoption. It hits midnight and Shelby runs into something she lost forever.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and any of the characters. I do own this story line and all of the ideas and new characters that come with it.**

**A/N: Yay 1k+ reviews. I'm starting a new job this week so I wanted to get this chapter out before I focus more on work. I don't know how frequent updates for either of my stories will be anymore but I won't give up on this story until it's done. All of your suggestions will be used in the future it just takes time to build up to them. This may or may not be another little chapter but I hope you guys like it.**

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

Chapter 46 A little piece of a farmer's life

"6 breaths baby" Shelby reminded Rachel as she held the spacer up for the toddler.

It's a new week and a new day for the mom and daughter. The next two weeks will be fun filled with the new additions of Ellie and Megan. Spas, amusement parks, farms and everything else they could think of. The next two weeks would be about bonding and fun along with lots of laughter and fun.

Shelby wanted to stick to Rachel's schedule as much as they could. Especially Rachel's naps, the little girl could get very cranky and irritable when she didn't have enough sleep. Which caused for a very unhappy toddler and a very exhausted mommy.

"One more time." Shelby urged as she clicked the inhaler again.

This morning Rachel was surprisingly quiet as she took her bath and ate breakfast. Shelby thought she would be excited about her aunts coming to town.

"Why are you so quiet today Rach?"Shelby asks pulling the spacer from Rachel's mouth.

"Me not quiet Mommy." Rachel tells her. "Gotsa go potty."

With that being sad, Rachel slides from the bed and runs into the bathroom. She quickly pulls down her pants and pull-ups and sits on her potty. She doesn't like to use the big potty if she doesn't have to. Her fear of falling in was real and she just didn't like having to hold herself up all the time.

Shelby couldn't help but feel proud every time Rachel used the bathroom on her own. It was a big accomplishment and development for the both of them.

Their next hurdle to overcome was to get the girl to wake up at night when she felt like she had to potty. The night time training pants worked but sometimes Rachel would get upset at wetting herself.

All Shelby could do was reassure her that it was okay. It was just something they would have to work on.

Shelby continues to put Rachel's asthma equipment away. Rachel has been in there a while and if it wasn't for the distant singing of "Let It Go", Shelby would be worried.

Let It Go has been dubbed the potty song, Shelby had been informed by the three year old when she questioned the toddler on why she always sang it when she was using the bathroom.

Rachel answered "It's the potty song" in her duh tone. It was as if Shelby should have already known.

Shelby sits on her bed and thinks about all of the bills she has to pay this week. Being an adult sucked sometimes, especially when most of your money went to bills. But it was worth it and she'd rather pay than have her lights cut off in the middle of Rizzoli and Isles.

The hit TNT drama has easily become one of her guilty pleasures over the past few weeks. She would watch it with Finley when he came over and sometimes she would catch up on an episode when Rachel was sleeping. She had to admit that she did see the chemistry between Jane and Maura. But the chances of that actually happening were slim to none. Doesn't mean she can't be a Rizzles shipper.

Finley had also taught her the meaning of words that he'd also learned from tumblr. They came in handy when watching the show.

Shelby hears a new text alert on her iPhone and she already knows who it is.

_"__**Be There in 5."-Mary**_

"Mommy come and help." Rachel stops her singing to call to her mother.

Shelby sets her phone on the bed and walks into the bathroom. Rachel is patiently waiting next to her potty with her pants still down and wipes in her hands.

"Me went poopy Momma." Rachel points inside of the small sounds so proud of herself as beams up at Shelby with her megawatt smile.

"Of course you did." Shelby smiles down at Rachel.

She should really try getting Rachel to sit on the real toilet. It would certainly help the cleaning process and she wouldn't have to touch anything. Shelby could never be a nurse or even a home health aid. Pee and poop and puke were the things she didn't like to be around, but if it was for her child she would suck it up and do it. Doesn't mean she has to like it.

"Your Aunties will be here in a few minutes why don't you go and get your shoes." Shelby helps Rachel wipe herself and then pull up her pants.

"Can wear my cowboy boots?" Rachel asks.

They were the boots that her grandparents bought her a few months back. Rachel couldn't really fit them until now. Her interest back then were her black snow boots. Now she's moved on from those and she's got a new favorite pair of shoes. She would wear them every chance she could.

"Yes." Shelby scrunches her nose as she begins to dump and clean the potty.

A mother's job included many things. Not all of them were great but Shelby was thankful. Even for the little things that she got to do and help the little girl with.

Shelby has only begun to wash her hands when the sound of a car pulling into the driveway comes to her ears. Two honks from the car horn and a few door slams signal the arrival of their guests.

"They here!" Rachel screeches and runs down the hallway to the stairs.

Shelby has to hurry and catch up with her before the little girl falls down the stairs. Shelby catches the girl just before she starts down the first few steps.

"Easy baby." Shelby gives Rachel a small kiss on her cheek as they start down the stairs.

Rachel's excitement was contagious, Shelby couldn't wait to see her sisters also. It's been so long since they have all bonded and had pure fun. Hopefully these 2 weeks go by at a medium pace and they can have enough fun.

"Mommy, me want to get down." Rachel whines and wiggles in her mothers' arms.

Her Mommy is walking awfully slow and Rachel has to open the door. She has missed her aunts so much, all three of them and she'd seen Mary just a few days ago. Rachel was so attached to her family and they meant everything to the three year old. Seeing them would never get old.

Letting Rachel down from her arms,Shelby chuckles at the little girl as she runs to the door and jumps in place. Seeing her daughter so excited to see her aunts was hilarious. She's happy that Rachel has taken to her family so well.

"Is that a princess I see?" Megan smiles, making her way up the pavement that led to Shelby's front door.

"Auntie!" Rachel exclaims jumping into the brunette's arm.

It's only then that Shelby realizes that Rachel doesn't have on both of her cowboy boots. Her daughter was so excited she'd run out the house with only one shoe. Shelby gives Megan a kiss on the cheek before going to her other sisters.

"Hi princess." Ellie peeks over her sister's shoulder to smile at the little girl.

"Ellie!" Rachel reaches over Megan's shoulder to get Ellie to take her.

Ellie happily takes her niece in her arms and squeezes her tight. "I missed you kiddo."

"Me missed you too." Rachel's response is muffled by her face being buried in her Aunt's neck. "Hi Auntie Mary."

"I thought you forgot about me." Mary lands a kiss on the back of Rachel's head.

All of the sisters say their greetings and hug each other.

"Okay guys go ahead and set your bags down while I take Rachel to go and put on her other shoe." Shelby directs her sisters inside of the house.

"Momma we gotsa hurry." Rachel clings to her mother. "We go to da farm today."

Shelby nods her head as they make their way up the stairs. She's glad she has her own little reminder. The little girl never forgot anything that Shelby would tell her. It was a blessing and a curse.

* * *

In ten minutes top, everyone is ready for their day at the farm. Rachel can't even contain her excitement as she bounces in her booster seat all the way to Mary's house. They have to pick up DJ because Rachel didn't want to be the only little kid going. Plus she thought it would be fun to have her big cousin go along with her.

All of Rachel's calm and quietness was thrown out the window. She chatted the whole time with her two aunts on the drive. They listened and laughed while commenting when it was wanted.

Today should be a fun day.

"Mommy why me don't have sungasses?" Rachel pouts from her spot in the backseat. Folding her arms. she pushes herself into her seat and looks over at her cousin enviously.

The little boy is bobbing his head to the music as he looks out of the window. His sunglasses make him feel cool and he sees everything just a bit darker.

Everyone else in the car has their own pair of sunglasses, even DJ. Rachel doesn't like feeling left out at all. She watches Ellie take selfies for a second.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Shelby digs through her purse and grabs a small pair of sunglasses that were identical to her own. "Here baby."

"They mines, Momma?" Rachel happily inspects the red sunglasses in her hands. Rachel quickly pushes the sunglasses on her face. "Look like yours."

"They do,"Shelby confirms.

Rachel was always amazed at getting the simplest things. Any time Shelby would buy her something, Rachel's face would light up like it was Christmas day.

Ellie smiles and turns so that the camera is facing her and Rachel. "Smile."

Rachel grins widely, inspecting herself in the camera, before smiling. "Me like them a lot Momma."

"I'm glad you do." Shelby turns to look back from her spot in the passenger seat.

Mary's car had more leg room and it was big enough to fit both carseats. Not to mention Shelby did not feel like driving at all. It was relaxing to just ride sometimes.

Rachel and Ellie continue to make several different funny faces for each picture before including Megan and DJ. They all made funny faces as Rachel giggled and posed as best she could in her seat.

Shelby quickly dug out on her iPhone and took pictures of everyone in the backseat. She loved her family so much. It was great to see them so happy.

* * *

"First stop on our little tour of this farm will be the horses." Bridget, their tour guide led them over to the stables where all of the horse were in their own stables.

"Me saw a baby horse before." Rachel comments as she walks along side the young girl.

"Did you?" Bridget looks down at Rachel.

This little girl is one of the most adorable things she has ever seen. Rachel was so well mannered and interested in everything. She also asked a lot of questions, which Bridget would answer dutifully.

The girl wishes she could say the same for all of the other kids that have take tours with their families or schools here.

"Would you guys like to ride one?" Bridget asks the parents of the little girl and boy.

"Are we allowed to?"Mary asks.

She thinks she will sit this one out. She isn't really in the mood for horseback riding today.

"Yes totally."Bridget answers. "But if you are pregnant or hurt in anyway I would advise you not to."

"I think I will just go and feed one of the horses if that is okay with you?"Mary asks the girl. "DJ can ride with Megan or Ellie, is that okay bud?"

DJ nods and walks over to Megan to take her hand in his.  
"She's my partner."

"Well howdy partner." Megan pinches DJ's cheek much to his annoyance.

"Mommy me want to ride with Ellie." Rachel grabs onto said girl's hand.

"I guess that leaves me out." Shelby shakes her head. " I will just have to take a lot of pictures to send to Mom and Dad."

Shelby thought it was a great idea to stay back and talk with her sister. She trusted Megan and Ellie fully. There all were experienced horseback riders and Bridget would be there to keep an eye on them. Shelby also has a feeling now that Megan and Ellie are here, she and Mary will be getting some much needed rest.

"Okay if I can show you guys your horse come right this way."Bridget steps in.

"Yay." Rachel and DJ cheer at the same time as they follow Bridget to the other end of the stables.

Shelby makes sure that all of them are out of hearing range before stepping over to Mary. Mary is checking her phone and doesn't notice Shelby inching closer to her. Obviously her mind is on something else.

"So is there a reason for you having to sit out?" Shelby comes to stand next to her sister. "You love horseback riding."

"I do love horseback riding." Mary tucks her phone into her pocket and turns to the horse that has been nudging her with his nose for the last few minutes. "I think this one is hungry."

"Does it have anything to do with what we talked about the other day?" Shelby smiles and takes the bag of sugar cubes from Bridget's hands. "It seems like you have a lot on your mind."

"A little."Mary pets the horse as he nuzzles into her.

She's loved horses since she was a little girl. They were her favorite animals and she just couldn't resist.

"Care to share?" Shelby feeds the horse known as Pebbles a few sugar cubes.

She isn't grossed out when the horse licks her hand with his long tongue. All of the Corcoran kids have grown up to love and care for horses. They used to spend majority of their summers at the stables where their horses were kept.

"I went to the doctor yesterday to get my blood work done." Mary begins to feed the horse some more sugar cubes." I should be getting the results in a few days. I just don't want to take any chances you know?"

"I understand completely." Shelby nods her head. "Have you talked to David?"

"Yes, he's open to the idea of having another baby." Mary stops feeding the horse to look at her sister,"Actually he's more than open. He couldn't stop smiling when I told him."

"So what's the problem?" Shelby asks her sister.

There is something that Mary isn't telling her, Shelby can tell.

"I just," Mary sighs. "I work so much and I'm just doing all of this stuff in the day. I'm worried I won't have time for bud anymore. Bringing another baby into the house would take away from that."

"You really think that you couldn't work and take care of two kids?" Shelby responds."You have David and you both are already two amazing parents. You are almost always working at home. I know you want this baby. You should be happy and excited. I know it's an overwhelming feeling but if you ever feel like it's too much you have David and the rest of your family there to help you."

Mary nods taking in what her sister was saying. Just a few months ago it was her who was reassuring Shelby of the same thing.

"You're a great mom to my nephew and you'll be a great mom to this possible new baby." Shelby places her hands on Mary's shoulders.

"You are really good at these pep talk things." Mary quips and hugs her sister.

"I should have been a motivational speaker." Shelby hugs back. "How much do they get paid again?"

"I don't know." Mary takes Shelby's hand in hers.

Much like she used to do when they were kids.

"Mommy!" Rachel yells from somewhere outside. "Mommy come look at me."

Shelby and Mary follow Rachel's voice to the front of the stables. The little girl is sitting atop the horse by herself with Bridget and Ellie on either side of them.

"Where's DJ and Megan?" Mary asks.

"They are over there." Ellie points to where Megan has DJ sitting in front of her as they ride the horse around the farm.

"Momma you see me?" Rachel bounces excitedly on top of the horse."Take a picture."

Shelby obliges and takes her phone out to snap a few pictures of the little girl. Rachel looks even smaller up there on that horse. When it came to animals, Rachel didn't have an ounce of fear in her.

"Rachel you have to stop bouncing or you will fall off." Mary warned the girl. The sun was shining so bright she had to put her sunglasses back on.

"Okay Auntie." Rachel stops bouncing to peek over to where DJ and Megan are still riding around the big field. "I wanna go there."

Ellie follows Rachel's line of sight. Rachel wants to actually ride the horse now.

"Are you okay with me riding with her?"

"Me want Mommy now." Rachel interrupts. "Mommy get on da horse with me, c'mon."

Shelby looks to Bridget for the okay. The girl nods and moves over so that Shelby can approach the horse.

"Do you need help getting up there?" Bridget holds out her hand for Shelby to take.

"No thanks." Shelby climbs onto the horse like the pro she is. She makes sure Rachel is pressed into her front and takes the horses reigns in her hands.

"If only Finley knew that you can ride," Mary yells to her sister."Maybe I will have to call him and inform him of that."

"Shut up." Shelby quickly covers Rachel's ears." You guys seem to forget that there are little ears around."

Ellie giggles and lightly slaps Mary on the arm for her sister. "Inappropriate."

"What?" Mary shrugs innocently. "It's true, maybe he'll skip the dates and go straight for a home run."

"Is that what you did with David?"Ellie grins taking joy in the pink that tints Mary's cheeks.

"No hitting." Rachel yells to her Aunt Ellie, her ears are still covered by Shelby's hands.

This makes all three of the sisters laugh. Rachel knew just when to interrupt their conversations. Shelby shakes her head at her sisters. They sure did say whatever they were thinking. It was hilarious at times but when they were younger it got them into a lot of trouble.

"Mommy can we go now?" Rachel wiggles against her mother impatiently. She has no clue what Shelby and her Aunt's are taking about and she really doesn't care. She just wants to ride the horse.

"Hold on tight baby." Shelby instructs the girl before shooting a glare at her sisters."We will talk about this later."

With that Shelby tugs on the reigns and instructs the horse to move. Rachel holds on tightly as Shelby yells for the horse to go a little faster. It's a feeling that Rachel has never felt before as they catch up DJ and Megan across the field.

Rachel doesn't understand all of the commands that her mother says to the horse but it makes him go faster. She liked faster. She wanted Shelby to go super fast but the woman knew the right pace.

If Shelby and Megan were alone she would race the woman to the bottom of the hill, but since they both had kids on with them they decided to keep it at a medium pace. Not too slow to be a trot but not too fast either.

Rachel giggled and yelled out commands when Shelby would tell her what to say.

They'd been riding for almost 15 minutes when they arrive back in front of the stables.

"Whoa boy." Shelby commands and pulls on the reigns.

"Again." Rachel urges her mother.

She doesn't want it to be over just yet.

"Are you sure you don't want me to tell him?" Mary comes to stand next to the horse as she helps Rachel down. "I mean it would be good for him to know."

Shelby rolls her eyes and sticks out her tongue at Mary. "No you won't be telling him anything."

"Tell who what?" Megan asks as her horse finally catches up to them in front of the stables.

"Nothing."Shelby quickly answers.

She points a warning finger to Mary and glares at the other woman. "We are going to keep this little family day rated G."

"Hey I'm only trying to get this little Shelby/Finley love fest on track." Mary holds her hands up in surrender.

"You meddle and I don't need you meddling in this one."Shelby slips down from the horse.

"I do not meddle."

"You kind of do." Ellie adds.

"Not more than Megan has." Mary argues.

"You're both kind of equal." Shelby takes a pouting Rachel in her arms. The little girl really did want to ride the horse again.

"Did you guys have fun riding the horses?" Bridget exits the stables to come and stand in front of them.

"So much fun we have to come again sometime." Shelby answers for them.

Rachel ears perk up at the mention of coming back again. She would ride horses all day if she could. She would like to have Santana and Brittany come along next time. It would be so much fun.

She'd ask her Momma later. Now was time for a different activity.

* * *

"Now Percy is that little chicken over there."

They are now at the free range chicken section. The new activity was to see if each of them could catch a chicken. The winner would get a fresh basket of eggs.

"Our biggest challenge is to see who can actually catch Percy. He is our fastest and hardest chicken to catch."Bridget explains to them."Are any of you up to the task of catching Percy?"

Everyone raised their hands. It could be tons of fun and of course they knew whoever won got to take home fresh eggs. All of the sisters were extremely competitive and they all just wanted to hold the title of winner.

"The only way out for Percy is up." Ellie speaks as she sets her purse on top of the gate.

"Really we're quoting Rent now?" Shelby raises her brow at her sister.

"It seemed appropriate." Ellie shrugged.

"Now you all have five minutes each to catch Percy." Bridget held out her stop watch. "Who wants to go first?"

"Let the kids go." Mary spoke. "Then we can get down to business when they are done."

Everyone agrees to let the children go first. DJ is the up and it takes him 6 minutes and 30 seconds to even get close to Percy. Next is Rachel and she giggles the whole time as she chases Percy around the pen. She wasn't even really worried about the competition, she was just glad to be included.

The next to win is Megan because out of all the sisters she is the most athletic.

"Top that losers." Megan snaps a picture with a wiggling Percy in her arms. "It only took me 4 minutes and 17 seconds."

Shelby goes next and while she is unable to catch Percy, the idea of her actually chasing a chicken cracks her up to the point where she has to time out. Mary is next and she catches the chicken with no problem and losing by one second.

Finally it's Ellie's turn and she kneels a second before taking her hands out of her pockets.

"Mommy can a chicken eat chicken?"Rachel asks her mother seriously.

Shelby chuckles and shakes her head no, wouldn't that be considered cannibalism or something? The idea hurts her brain to even think about.

They all watch as Ellie uses her long legs and agility to catch Percy in under 2 minutes.

"How did she do that?"Mary gawks as the others are busy thinking the same thing.

"She has birdseed in her pockets." DJ revealed.

"I do not." Ellie argued as she set Percy free again. "Are you calling me a cheater?"

"Yup." DJ smiles.

"I think I'll just have to catch you now then huh?" Ellie steps closer to the boy." You and your little cousin here have five seconds to run."

Rachel and DJ share a small look before running separate ways. They figured if the one of them could get away they could help after Ellie captured the other.

Rachel is running and giggling so much as Ellie chases her that she snorts and runs to hide behind her mommy.

Shelby who has been video taping the whole time, bursts into her own fit of laughter at Rachel's little snort. That was new.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm really hungry."Megan stretches and holds her stomach." Can we go eat lunch now before I die of starvation."

"You can actually go a week without eating." Ellie informs her sister. "and a few days without water."

"Thank you smartypants," Ellie rolls her eyes. "As if I didn't already know that."

Ellie sticks out her tongue at her sister.

"Momma can we get some snacks from the gift shop?" DJ looks up to Mary." I saw they have chips."

"Yeah let's go ahead and then we can head on out."Mary takes DJ into her arms.

If her blood work comes back positive she won't be able to carry her son in a few months.

"Lunch it is." Shelby takes Rachel into her own arms. "and a potty break."

"Works for me." Megan wraps her arm around Ellie's shoulder and puts her into a head lock.

"You are so annoying at times." Ellie struggles to get out of the headlock.

"And you are little booger but we still kept you." Megan teases mussing her little sister's hair.

"I resent that."Ellie pushes her sister away.

"You know I love you sweet thang." Megan jokes as she pulls her sister into her tighter."Even if you are a little smarter than me."

"Try a lot." Ellie quips and dodges Megan's slap to the back of her head. Ellie begins to run away from Megan in the direction of the gift shop.

"Your Aunties are crazy." Shelby whispers into Rachel's ear.

"Hungry Mommy." Rachel whispers to Shelby before slipping her hand under Shelby's shirt.

"Let's go buy some snacks first and then I'll sit with you in the back seat so you can nurse." Shelby tells her. "Does that sound good Tink?"

Nodding her head, Rachel buries her face in Shelby's hair and slips her tiny fingers into her mother's bra. It was to let Shelby know that she was holding her to this little

agreement.

* * *

"Oh My God! Guys this song is hilarious."Ellie turns the radio up once they all are in the car and buckled up.

After buying an assortment of things from the gift shop, it was time for them to go home and bathe. Nice long baths were on the agenda.

Ellie shushes her sisters and clears her voice to get ready to sing the song. She takes on a lower and deeper voice as she begins to voice the lyrics.

_"Baby , lock them doors and turn the lights down low"_

Everyone bursts to into laughter as it seems to be the only lyric the girl knows to the song.

Shelby shakes her head at her silly sisters who begin to sing along to the song and chat over the music. She'd kept her promise and sat in the back with Rachel so that the girl could nurse.

Rachel had been offered a sandwich earlier but she didn't want it. All she wanted right now was her Mommy. She was tired and hot and she felt icky. She nursed and listen to what all of her Aunts were saying. DJ was already asleep in his carseat. Between the suckling and the moving car, Rachel was well on her way to sleep too.

Today was a good day on the farm and she couldn't wait to come back again.

**A/N: So a nice and fun chapter. I have the next 15 chapters planned out but I love reading your suggestions. **

**Review please, **

**-LSAM**


	47. De Pennies Day

Little Girl Lost

By:LockedSoulsAM

Summary: Every year on December 18th, Shelby Corcoran rides around aimlessly lost in thought, mourning the death of her baby girl. The little girl that three years ago she was supposed to give up for adoption. It hits midnight and Shelby runs into something she lost forever.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and any of the characters. I do own this story line and all of the ideas and new characters that come with it.**

**A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews and everything. Man I love this story so much it's ridiculous. I've worked the last two days and it's a lot to remember but I'm catching on. It also helps that everyone is willing to answer any of my questions and help me when taking orders. Grown up life man! Smh it's not for me. But at the end of it all I get to finally go to an Idina Menzel concert. **

**Someone mentioned that they want to see Rachel in her teenage years and another person mentioned spankings. I think I should ask now so that I can start thinking about which way I should go. We have two options for a sequel:**

**Option #1:Toddler Rachel/Shelby during pre-k and maybe elementary school. See Rachel actually growing up. About 30 chapters. **

**Option #2: Teenage Rachel/Shelby and all of the things that come with adolescence. About 30-40 chapters.**

**So think on it and while you do, here's another chapter to help you decide.**

**Trigger Warning- Intense last part of chapter**

**Maddi/Dancergleek this is for you, finally lol**

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

Chapter 47- De Pennies Day

"How were you guys last night?"Mary asks as she sits across from Shelby at the table.

It's almost noon and everyone in the house is still sleeping. Ellie and Megan slept over Shelby's for the night and had a little sleepover with Rachel in the living room. The sleepover included Frozen (of course) and a bunch of popcorn and junk food. It lasted well after 11p.m which was way past Rachel's usual bed time.

Shelby had ended the little sleepover though when Rachel tried to sneak her third pixie stick of the night. She declared it was bedtime and hid all of the candy like the mother she was. Rachel had the option to stay and sleep with her aunts but the little girl wanted to be alone with her mother.

Sleeping without her Momma is something Rachel hasn't done since she came home with her 6 months ago. The little girl liked to be close to her mother and it was also convenient when she wanted to nurse in the middle of the night. Rachel was so attached to her mother and some would say it wasn't healthy but it's their relationship.

"It was fine." Shelby sets a steaming mug of tea in front of her sister before taking her own seat. "Rachel ended up staying up later than usual. We watched a few movies, nothing major. "

"Sounds like fun."Mary sips from her cup.

Shelby nods and sips from her own cup. It's one of the mornings that Rachel hasn't woke her up to ask for more Yucky Charms or to turn on another episode of Spongebob. Shelby figured the girl was trying to catch up on lost sleep.

She's glad that Rachel is so comfortable with her Aunts and all of her family period. They would be playing major roles in the rest of Rachel's life. It's great that Rachel also has an individual connection to each and every one of them. The girl loved all of the attention she got and she loved to soak in all of the love and affection.

Rachel seemed happy and for that Shelby would forever be thankful. Rachel is starting to act like a normal three year old, learning new things, testing the limits and just being lovable. Rachel is the baby of the family and they all would spoil her rotten for as long as they could.

Speaking of babies,Shelby sets her cup down to look at her sister. "So did your blood work come back yet?"

Mary nods and takes another sip from her cup. Shelby watches her for a moment. This could either be good news or not bad news but not what they were hoping for.

"Came back positive." Mary holds in her smirk and covers her ears just in time for Shelby's tiny shriek.

"Are you serious?" Shelby says loudly." You're pregnant?"

"Yes," Mary finally smiles. She can't help but feel elated and excited."I am but could you keep it down a little? David and I agreed to keep it to ourselves until we hit our second trimester."

Shelby quiets down as she rushes around the counter to hug her sister. This is such good news and she is so happy for the other woman. A new Corcoran baby was on its way. Who wouldn't be excited about that?

"I'm sorry I'm just so happy."Shelby hugs her sister while lowering her voice."A new baby? To hold and smell and just love. How far along are you?"

"Doctor can't put an exact date or time on it but my guesstimate would be 6-8 weeks."Mary answers."We won't know exactly until we go in next week."

"6-8 weeks ago we were in Columbus or am I calculating this wrong?" Shelby pulls away from her sister to look down at her. She gives her a questioning look almost as if she's trying to figure something out.

"Somewhere around that time maybe earlier."Mary answered suspiciously. "Why?"

"So there's a possibly that you guys, you know?" Shelby gestures with her hand. "While we were at Mom and Dad's?"

"Oh gosh Shelby." Mary groans and roll her eyes.

"What it just popped into my head." Shelby shrugs sheepishly. It was a question that came to her mind during Mary's guesstimate."But since you didn't say no I'm assuming that's a yes. How did you find the time? And how could you be so quiet?And we have also have like zero privacy at our parent's house. Especially with the kids and their lack of knocking."

"First of all we always find time and we're married so we get automatic privacy." Mary informs her sister." Second of all I can be quiet-"

"No, you can't sadly I know from experience."Shelby folds her arms and retreats back to her side of the counter."You weren't so subtle when you used to sneak him in back in high school. Scarred me for life."

Shelby gives her sister a disgusted look before taking a sip of her tea. She remembers those days all too well. Her sister and brother in law have been together on and off since they were twelve.

"Really?"Mary gasps at this new found information.

"Eh?I'm over it now." Shelby shrugs her shoulders. "I was just saying that to prove my point of you can't be quiet."

"I can too be quiet." Mary argues narrowing her eyes at her sister."I never said we were at mom and dad's."

"Hmm on to a new topic it's creeping me out." Shelby tries to change the subject.

"Fine how is Finley's nieces and his sister?"Mary agrees to change the subject. The lawyer and parent in her just could not forget what Shelby told her about those girls and their father.

Shelby sighs and tries to get one thought out over another."Finley says he talked to Judy about everything and showed the bruises on Quinn's back. Judy was somewhat horrified and after a lot of crying and apologizing to the girls, she confronted her husband. Right about now I don't know where they stand but the girls are safe."

"Wow," Mary answers after a few beats. "Even if the abuse isn't as bad as Rachel's or any other case I've seen. I want those girls away from that man until he gets help."

"I feel the same way." Shelby sits on her stool."For now Finley says he will keep me posted. We will also be having playdates when ever he has the girls so they can do some bonding and play. You know some girl bonding time."

"So while the girls are having girl bonding time," Mary concludes. "He and you can have some grown up girl bonding time."

"You never quit do you?" Shelby rolls her eyes at her sister.

"Quitters never win and I'm no quitter." Mary stands from her seat." So like Charlie Sheen I guess you could say I'm winning!"

Shelby laughs at her sister who always said some of the most hilarious but crazy things. Sometimes she still didn't see the lawyer in her. It probably helped with clients though because Mary could be so laid back and relaxed when she wants to be.

But put her into lawyer mode and you wouldn't know what hit you. She was a Corcoran after all and Corcoran's mean business.

* * *

"Is they sleepin'?" Rachel asks DJ as they creep around the pile of makeshift beds in the living room.

Upon his arrival, DJ quickly went upstairs to wake a sleeping Rachel. He needed for his little cousin to be awake while he was here or else he would be bored.

"I don't know."DJ whispers back to her.

"Gotsa wake up today is da pennies day."Rachel climbs so that she is standing over Ellie.

"Ok but I get to wake Megan."DJ climbs over the other girl. "You ready."

Rachel nods her head and positions herself over Ellie's stomach."You gotsa count."

"1...2..3!" and with that both children drop plop down on their Aunt's stomachs.

"Shit!"Megan yells as the wind is suddenly knocked out of her. While Ellie yells a "Holy mother-fudge balls," as she sits up to push Rachel off of her stomach.

Luckily the teen is able to catch herself before she teaches her niece and nephew a new colorful word. Wide eyed Rachel looks at her Aunts and then to DJ who is giggling to himself.

"Ooh you said a bad word." Rachel shakes her head at her Aunt. "Mommy says don't say bad words. I'm going to tell her."

Before Ellie can comprehend fully what has even happened, Rachel is up and running into the kitchen. She looks over to her sister who still has DJ in her lap. Megan scratches her head sleepily and narrows her eyes at her nephew.

"What are you laughing goofus?"

"You owe a quarter in the square jar."DJ informs her.

"They don't have a swear jar here so nah."Megan sticks her tongue out at her nephew teasingly.

"Aunt Shelby has one on the fireplace but she doesn't use it so..." DJ points to the swear jar that is in fact on the fireplace.

"What do I have that I don't use?" Shelby asks as Rachel leads them into the living room. "What's this I hear about swearing."

"The swear jar." DJ responds to his Aunt before standing and going to stand next to his mother. He hugs her legs as Mary lovingly runs her fingers through his short blonde hair.

"Momma Auntie Maggie said a bad word." Rachel points accusingly to her Aunt who is still wrapped in her cocoon of covers.

"Well if the midget wouldn't have practically crushed my pelvis bone like a sack of potatoes we wouldn't be having this conversation." Megan defends herself. "I should get a free pass."

Shelby raises her brow and then looks to Ellie.

"I'm with stupid." She chucks a thumb over to Megan.

"Hey!" Megan reaches over to smack Ellie.

"No hitting." Rachel warns them. "Momma's gonna put you in time out."

"Is that so little dude?" Mary asks.

Rachel nods her head. She's been in time out before and she knows her Aunts won't like it. It's boring and all she does is stare at the wall for 3 minutes.

"Momma it's de pennies day so we gotsa be good or else." Rachel turns back to her mother. "They gotsa wake up."

"De pennies day?" Shelby's brows furrow as she tries to decipher what in the world Rachel just said to her.

She looks to Mary to see if she understood, but the blonde shrugged her shoulders and mouthed an I don't know. Shelby looks back to Rachel. "Today is what baby?"

"It de pennies day, Momma." Rachel says exasperatedly." We go see fireworks and eat hot dogs. Me don't like hot dogs Mommy."

Of course she didn't, everyone knew the girl didn't like hot dogs. Not after having been fed the things for as long as she could remember. Rachel also didn't like most meats so it wasn't just 's like Rachel is the first 3 year old vegetarian/ picky meat eater Shelby has met. Shelby didn't understand it but it was Rachel's way of eating. As long as the girl ate what she needed to continue to maintain a healthy weight than so be it.

"De pennies day?" Shelby tries again until it clicks in her head. "Oh, Independence Day. Today is Independence it is."

"That's what I say." Rachel pouts. "Mommy me never go to see fireworks before."

"It's fun I promise." Shelby kneels so that she is in front of Rachel. "But how about I put a quarter in your jar for Auntie Maggie and we can all go get some breakfast?"

Rachel nods and holds out her arms for Shelby to pick her up. It was easier transportation. "Me want up Mommy."

Without hesitation, Shelby scoops the little girl into her arms and gives her a kiss on the cheek. "I love you so much baby girl."

"Me love you too much too Mommy." Rachel gives her a kiss back.

"Aww you guys are so sweet." Megan lies back down. "Now can you please put a quarter in the jar, and excuse yourselves while I go back to sleep."

Mary snorts at her sister. It was typical for the girl to sleep past noon and who ever tried to get her out of bed earlier would go through hell.

"Hey bud would you like something to snack on until we leave for the festival?" Mary asks DJ who has somehow gotten her iPhone out of her back pocket.

"No," DJ shakes his head and raises the phone to his Mom. "I want to call Daddy."

Mary takes the phone and punches in a few numbers before handing the phone back to her son. "Tell him we'll be home later and we love him."

DJ runs out of the room so that he can be by himself while talking to his dad. Ellie finally stands from her spot on the floor, but not without bringing the covers with her.

"It is so hot and yet you have,like, the thickest cover Shelby owns." Mary opens her arms and accepts her sister who has come to give her a hug.

Ellie leans her head against her older sister's shoulders and sighs."Shelby has the air on 60 and I get cold easily remember?"

"I do remember." Mary wraps her arms around her sister."I've missed you kid."

"I know." Ellie sighs. "You guys can't live without me, it's a scientifically proven fact."

"I think I'm starting to rub off on you." Mary lifts up to look at her sister.

"Maybe." Ellie shrugs. "I think I get a little bit from each and every one of you. Strength, beauty, brains and over emotional at times."

"Who did you get the over emotional from?" Mary questions.

"No one." Ellie grins and walks away with the trail of covers behind her.

"Is it me?" Mary follows behind her." I'm over emotional? When is this? You have to be talking about Shelby?"

"I'll never tell."Ellie responds and continues to the kitchen.

"Fine I'll call mom and say you don't like her peach cobbler."

That gets Ellie to stop in her tracks.

"You wouldn't?" She gasps. "Mom only makes it because she thinks I like it. I can't stand to see her sad."

"Ellie you seriously thinks she doesn't know you don't like it?" Mary asks her sister with a chuckle.

Ellie nods and eyes her sister. "Why? What do you know?"

"I'm not telling, I'm over emotional." Mary grins and walks around her sister. "I think I'll go in the bathroom and cry."

"You play dirty." Ellie grumbles.

"I'm a lawyer."Mary calls to her."That's nothing new."

"I wish you both would shut up!" Megan yells from her cocoon.

This was too much talking for 9:00 am and she really wanted to sleep more.

* * *

Everyone took their time with breakfast which ended up being an hour and a half full of chit chat and eating. Plus another 30 minutes of clean up. After breakfast, it took an hour for each of the sisters to decided what they would wear. Then another 2 hours to even get dressed.

After everyone took their respective showers in one of bathrooms and got dressed, they waited a while. 3 Corcoran's meant it took forever to get dressed. It was going to be hot today and this meant they needed lots of water and sunscreen.

While waiting Rachel watched Sofia The First with her Uncle and Cousin.

Even though Ellie is 17 she still finds the show thinks she enjoying the show more than the little ones.

* * *

It's Independence Day and for Carmel that meant the July 4th carnival on Main Street. It would have plenty of rides, and food and concession stands along with everything else that you could think of. It was a fun day to have the whole family out and about.

Shelby wasn't sure about bringing Rachel to somewhere with so many people, it got rowdy sometimes with all of the teenagers and drunk people around. She doesn't know what that could do to Rachel but the little girl seemed so excited to come and fighting against that pout was just too hard.

So they decided to come in earlier in the day where it usually was a little dead. This would give them almost 6 hours until the fireworks started. So for 6 hours they would have to find something to do without falling out from the summer heat.

"Alright guys what should we do first?" Shelby asks holding Rachel in her arms.

When they arrived at the carnival, Rachel demanded to be carried so that she could see all of the world from her mother's perspective. She didn't like being little and there was a lot of people here, she wanted her mother to keep her safe.

As Shelby looks around the carnival she realizes that this is the exact spot that she found Rachel 7 months ago. This is the exact spot that she found her heart and soul. The love of her life was right here 7 months ago, lost,afraid and cold.

They have come so far and it's a blessing. Shelby wonders if Rachel can remember that moment.

"It's been a year today." Mary speaks up beside her sister.

Mary eyes her son who is holding his Aunt's hand and talking to her animatedly about Power Rangers versus Ninja Turtles. Megan desperately tried to explain that the two teams worked together at one point of time.

Shelby knew exactly what her sister meant. Every 4th of July they would have a barbecue at their parent's house, last year was one of the worst. It was a sore subject from all of them. Shelby looks from her sister who is eying her son and then to her nephew and the way he tucks his long hair behind his ear to reveal his hearing aids.

They had determined a few weeks back that he would be getting his cochlear implants in August. The implants weren't cheap but they could afford it with good insurance and a great support system.

Their family has been through its ups and downs but they have come so far.

"He's fine." Shelby lies a hand on Mary's back for reassurance.

"I know but sometimes I can't believe it." Mary shakes her head." For both of us. We both got second chances with our babies."

Rachel watches her Aunt curiously. The woman seems upset, she needs a hug. Rachel reaches across and signals for the woman to take her.

Mary happily takes the girl and her heart almost melts as Rachel lies her head on her shoulder. "She's too adorable."

"She gives good hugs too." Shelby smiles at the way Rachel snuggles into her Aunt.

Rachel likes the warmth coming from her Aunt Mary. It feels almost like Mommy. But Mary smells like vanilla and Mommy smells like strawberries and a little of something else that Rachel can't decipher yet. Ellie smells like peaches and cream while Megan smells like flowers.

Dr. Brown smells like coconuts while Dr. Olsen smells like the hospital and lemons.

Finley smells like a man, there were different smells to a man, but Rachel likes his especially. Rachel wonders is that how a daddy is really supposed to smell. Not like how her daddies did, like the funny medicine that her Papa would give her. Rachel wonders if Finley could be her Papa now.

Mommies and Daddies or Daddies and Papa's kiss. Rachel saw her Mommy kissing Finley so he must be something special. She would have to ask her Mommy later.

Deciding that she likes Aunt Mary's smell, Rachel buries her head into Mary's neck and pops her index finger in her mouth. She's comfortable and she's still close to her Momma.

"I think you've just moved a step up on the totem pole."Shelby whispers to her sister.

Even though Rachel has let people hold her and pick her up there were only 2 other people that Rachel would actually get comfortable with. That was her Momma, Finley and now it seems Mary.

"I think so too." Mary smiles. "Now where to?"

"How about we get wristbands?" Ellie suggests now that DJ has stopped with his story.

"$20 each right?" Shelby begins to dig in her purse as they step up to the ticket booth. "I would like 30 tickets too."

She pays for Rachel, Ellie and DJ knowing the the oldest ones won't be riding as many rides as the young ones.

"I have a feeling we'll be broke by the end of the day."Shelby speaks over her shoulder she speaks to Mary.

"It's worth it this time." Mary responds.

"Okay guys where should we go first." Shelby asks as she gives out wristbands and tickets.

"Mommy we go to dat?" Rachel pointed to the small submarine ride that was a few feet away.

"Ellie would you like to ride with them?

Ellie nods ands takes the two little kids across to the submarine. Once inside they sit in the middle while looking out of the windows.

"Whoa this is cool." Rachel exclaims as she looks out of the window of the moving submarine.

She could see her Momma and Aunties talking to each other out of the window. The ride didn't actually go underwater, partly because there was no water to go under and because it was made for little kids.

"You've never been on a submarine?" DJ asks his little cousin.

"Me never been here before." Rachel informs him never turning to look at him.

DJ doesn't understand at all. They have been going to carnivals since he was 2 and a half. How could Rachel have not come until now? His Mommy had explained a little to him but it didn't make sense. How could you not like Rachel?

Once the ride is over, Rachel runs off to jump in her mother's waiting arms. "Mommy that was fun."

"Really you liked it?"Shelby asks with equal enthusiasm.

"Mhmm." Rachel nods. "Now go more."

* * *

The next few rides were a train, boat and swings. Rachel and DJ were having the time of their lives together. It was fun to see all of the sights and all of the other kids that they could play with.

"Do you guys want to try out the Cannon Ball?" Ellie asks her sisters. The Cannon Ball was the new addition to the carnival and it went upside down and in a giant circle. A major head rush. Someone would have to stay off with the little kids but they could take turns.

"You guys go ahead and I'll take the little gremlins to get cotton candy."Mary takes Rachel and DJ's hand in each of her own.

"Yay Cotton Candy!" DJ cheers.

"Me want da pink one."Rachel points as they walk over to the cotton candy stand.

As Mary pays for everything, she notices a woman and two girls standing in line beside them.

"Kin?" Rachel finally realizes who the little girl is next to her. She would recognize the yellow dresses anywhere.

"Hi Rachel." Quinn smiles and comes to hug her friend. "Who you here with?"

"Everybody." Rachel answers. She is still amazed that Quinn is here.

"I'm here with my Mommy and Frannie." Quinn points to Frannie and her Mom who are getting the cotton candy.

"Quinn who is your friend?" Judy Fabray turns to see her daughter is talking to a small girl that seems to be her age or maybe younger.

"Mommy, this is Rachel." Quinn introduces her friend.

"Oh Rachel?" Judy smiles down at Rachel. "Hi Rachel."

"Hi." Rachel waves shyly. "What's your name?"

"My name is Judy." Judy leans over to hand Quinn and Frannie their cotton candies before talking back to Rachel."I'm Quinn's Mommy. Are you here with your Mommy?"

"Actually she's here with me."Mary hands the two kids their cotton candies. "I'm Mary Corcoran, Shelby's sister. As you know this is Rachel and my son, David Junior."

"I'm DJ."The little boy corrects his mom.

"Nice to meet you all." Judy shakes Mary's hand. "I have heard so much about little Rachel and her Mommy over the last few weeks."

"All good things I hope." Mary jokes. "Our family can be a little crazy at times so I wouldn't be surprised if we passed it onto Rachel."

"Kin does your back still hurt?" Rachel doesn't realize she's asked loud enough for the adults to hear.

Judy stops smiling as she looks down nervously at Quinn and Rachel. Just then Megan, Shelby and Ellie walk up to them.

"Oh, Judy Fabray meet my sisters Megan, Ellie and Shelby, also known as Rachel's mommy." Mary introduces them. "Guys this is Finley's sister Judy Fabray,"

"Oh Hi we talked on the phone about the girls." Shelby smiles and shakes the other woman's hands.

"Quinn is okay." Frannie answers for her sister.

"Oh yes." Judy shakes back. "It's nice to finally see the woman my brother is dating. Joe forgot to mention how beautiful you were or how adorable your daughter is. I approve 100%"

Shelby blushes and gives a small chuckle. "Thank you."

"Well we must be going." Judy abruptly says. "I have to get home and make dinner."

"But mom." Quinn and Frannie groan at the same time. "We want to play with Rachel and her cousin."

"Not tonight girls," Judy responds. "I'm sorry but I'm meeting with your father tonight and he wants to see you..."

Shelby couldn't believe that the woman was letting that man near her children again. "The girls could come over sometime in the future if that's okay with you ?"

Judy nods her head. "I'm sorry to leave like this but it was nice meeting you all. I'll get your number from my brother."

And with that Judy Fabray and her daughters disappeared into the crowd.

"She's still letting him see them." Shelby runs a few fingers through her hair. "Unbelievable."

"I feel like there is something to this story that is missing." Mary doesn't noticed the hand that goes down to cradle her still flat and toned stomach.

"I'll talk to Joe tonight." Shelby says with finality. "Now let's go and have some more fun before the fireworks."

Everyone nodded as they continued to make their way around the carnival.

* * *

"Goldfish, Mommy!" DJ says excitedly running up to a concession stand.

"Oh god."Mary groans. The last gold fish they had ended up in the ocean somewhere.

"Can we win one Mommy please?" DJ bats his lashes and looks at her with his piercing green eyes. "It's basketball and you like basketball."

"I don't know..." Mary answers reluctantly.

Fish weren't hard to take care of but make one mistake and they die so easily.

"Come on let the kid get the fish... unless you lost your athletic touch?" Megan goads her sister.

"Lost my touch." Mary snorts. "Hah, me and you one time if I win he gets no goldfish and if you win he gets it."

"Deal."Megan shakes on it.

They both knew that either way it went , DJ would be getting that goldfish. There was nothing wrong with having a little fun to get it.

"Mommy can we win da big bear?" Rachel points to the stand next to them.

"Yeah I'll give it a shot." Shelby walks over to the stand. "What do I have to do."

"Get 3 balls in the bucket and get whatever you want."The man tells her.

Shelby nods and looks down at Rachel. This should be fairly easy.

"You're cheating." Megan yells from 5 feet away.

"It's all in the wrist baby you can't cheat with that."Mary quips as she makes another basket.

All of the sisters were athletic and active in some way growing up. Which caused them to be competitive, sometimes too competitive. They would turn everything into a competition if they could.

As Shelby sticks two of the balls in the bucket, she looks over to see that Megan has won.

"You know I let you win right!" Mary informs her.

"I know but I still won." Megan takes her prize and hands it to DJ.

"You guys are all crazy and I'm sending this to Mom and Dad." Ellie shakes her head as she records her sisters.

Never a dull moment with these women.

Shelby takes the final shot and the third ball is inside of the bucket.

"Me want um...Olaf." Rachel points to the giant stuffed pillow that was hanging from the stand.

"You heard the boss." Shelby tells the man.

"Yay!" Rachel cheers as she takes the bear in her hands.

Today was turning out to be such a fun day.

* * *

"Me don't want it." Rachel pushes the plate away and crosses her arms during snack time.

They decided to find a table at one of the lunch areas and eat. Everyone had gotten hotdogs and bottle water while Shelby was trying to help Rachel figure out what she wants to eat. So far the little girl has said no to anything she suggested. Even pizza with no pepperoni which the girl loved.

"Mommy me don't want it." Rachel begins to cry.

She's getting cranky and it's hot and she's hungry. She doesn't know how to feel right now because those were bad combos.

Shelby thinks for a second while looking at Rachel.

At Rachel's first cry her breast react and let down a little.

"Don't cry." Shelby takes her daughter in her arms.

Without hesitation, Shelby gets Rachel situated so she can latch on. Her breasts were beginning to get engorged and she forgot to bring sippy cups for Rachel so this was better than the girl not eating at all.

As Rachel suckled Shelby ate her own food and chatted with her sisters.

* * *

"Mommy da fireworks comin now?" Rachel asks from her mother's lap.

It's been 2 hours and it's officially 9 o'clock. Time goes by fast when you are busy and enjoying life.

"Yes baby the fireworks are coming." Shelby answers her daughter. In fact the fireworks should be starting any second now.

The Corcoran Clan was piled up on two big blankets on top of the grass at Main Street Park. It was getting darker and fireworks would be the best way to end their night.

Shelby pulls their small throw blanket over Rachel's legs and pulls the girl into her.

Before they know it the fireworks are starting and many different noises appear in the sky. Rachel's gasps and oohs and ahhs can be heard by Shelby over the noise. The girl was practically bouncing in place as she pointed to all of the pretty colors that were in the sky.

"Mommy its red." Rachel points. "Me like red a lot."

"You like all of the colors baby." Shelby smiles at Rachel's reaction.

She was thankful that all of the loud noises weren't scaring the girl. Rachel was truly enjoying the show and so was the rest of her family. In the distance Shelby can hear a loud group of teens yelling obscenities and expletives hear and there. It's always someone who has to ruin the show.

Shelby zones them out and watches the show along with Rachel as the toddlers' eyes stare in awe at all of the shapes and colors of the fireworks. Rachel is having a good time and so is she.

Shelby can hear a distant hissing in the grass and before she can look over to inspect it, a few feet away a firecracker goes off incredibly loud. There is no reaction time as a few people stand from their seats to avoid getting hit by the firecrackers.

The Corcoran's aren't close enough to get hit but the firecrackers leave their ears ringing as more go off.

Shelby can only register one thing and that is how Rachel has gone stiff in her arms. The sound of those firecrackers triggered something, Shelby knows that much.

Shelby can hear the teens from earlier laughing as more and more firecrackers begin to go off. Shelby looks to her side to see that Mary and Megan have already walked over to the teens where Mary is threatening a law suit of some sort.

Uh Oh she's in her lawyer mode.

Shelby's ears are still ringing but she sits up a little more so that she can speak to Rachel, the toddler is shaking uncontrollably now and Shelby doesn't like this one bit.

"Mommy." Rachel manages to whimper out but she can't move.

She's remembering the snow storm and being in the car and Daniel shooting the gun. The firecrackers sounded like gun shots and Rachel can't tell the difference anymore. It's all coming back to her so fast and she can't stop it.

"Shit." Shelby breathes out as she feels Rachel shaking against her. "Ellie watch DJ, I'm taking Rachel to the car."

The teenager nods, she's never seen Rachel have one of her flashbacks but the toddler looked scared to death, not to mention the faraway look in her eyes.

"Mommy." Rachel whimpers still unable to move.

She can feel Shelby scoop her up and wrap the blanket around her. Her vision is blurry as one minute she can see all the pretty colors of the fireworks and next she can see the barrel of a gun. The loud fireworks didn't seem so pretty anymore as they scared her half to death.

"Don't worry baby Momma's got you." Shelby holds Rachel tightly to her chest.

Rachel isn't breathing normally and she's shaking too much. Shelby is afraid that the girl will have another attack if she doesn't calm down soon enough. Damn those kids, if she could she would pummel every single one of them right now.

But she can't, Mary and Megan are taking care of that.

Right now she has to worry about her baby.

"We're here Rachel we are in the car and we're safe." Shelby opens the car door to climb inside. "Mommy's here."

Shelby reassures her daughter that she is okay as Rachel hides her face under the cover. Shelby reaches over so that she can get Rachel's emergency inhaler out of the glove compartment. Rachel doesn't seem to like the movement though.

"No, Mommy!" She cries tucking herself into Shelby's stomach as best as she could. "Scared, peez!"

"Baby I know you are scared but I need you to look at Mommy." Shelby speaks firmly. "Look at Mommy."

Rachel begins to gasps as her airways begin to close and the shaking begins to get worse. She fights the images and the thoughts in her head, she has to look at Mommy.

"That's right baby look at Mommy. I'm right here." Shelby speaks softly and soothingly. "No one is going to hurt you. Mommy's here."

Rachel continues to shake as she lifts her head up to look into her mother's eyes. Shelby relaxes a little seeing a little progress. Rachel's wheezing and gasping was alarming but they could fix it if Rachel would relax enough to lift her head.

Another loud boom erupts, cuasing two things to happen, Rachel screams and buries her head back under the cover as she wets herself. It's been a long time since she has wet herself while awake and the pull-ups don't provide the protection that she needs. This makes her even more upset.

Which in turn causes her to soak through her pants and Shelby's.

"Baby, listen to Mommy." Shelby gently forces Rachel to keep contact with her. "Just listen to Mommy."

She can feel that Rachel has wet herself and she hates that this is happening to her baby. They were doing so good and she was enjoying the fireworks. She hates that Rachel's past seems to weigh her down at times.

She doesn't want this for her baby.

"Listen to Mommy." Shelby makes eye contact with Rachel's glossed brown eyes.

Rachel moans as she continues to fight whatever she is feeling. It's so hard and everything is scaring her right now. She's upset and nothing seems to be making it better.

Shelby takes Rachel's tiny hand in hers and slips it inside of her shirt to feel her heart. "You feel that baby? It means Momma's right here. Mommy's right here and nothing can get you."

"Momma?" Rachel gasps again.

She can't get her breathing under control and it's starting to hurt her chest. Shelby quickly puts the inhaler up to Rachel's mouth and pumps 3 times.

"That's it breathe baby." Shelby rubs Rachel's back while keeping the other one against her chest.

"Momma?" Rachel's breathing is more controlled but she'll need to get on her neb. Her eyes are still glazed over but she can see Shelby and hear her more clearly. "Mommy wet."

Shelby notices that Rachel can only speak a words at time. But she understands what her daughter is saying. A few doors of the car opens and in climbs the rest of their family, Rachel tenses up but Shelby quickly reassures her.

"No, no baby it's okay." Shelby continues to rub her back."It's only your Aunties and DJ."

"Momma wet." Rachel cries again. She knows who is hear now but that's not her main concern. "In trouble."

"No baby," Shelby kisses the top of her head. "You are not in trouble and you never will be. You wet yourself because you are scared and I understand that. Baby I want you to listen to Momma's singing."

"Let It Go Mommy." Rachel breathes harshly.

"While I sing Let it Go you take one more pump"Shelby helps Rachel before pressing the inhaler.

Rachel tries to take a deep breath, it's clear but she feels bad. Everyone else watches in concern as Shelby works to calm the little girl. She is so afraid and it's alarming to them.

_"The snow goes down on the mountain tonight_

_not a footprint to be seen_

_a kingdom of isolation _

_and it looks like I'm the Queen_

_the wind is howling_

_Like this swirling storm inside,_

_Couldn't keep it in heaven knows I've tried"_

Shelby can feel Rachel loosen her legs against her and relaxes her body as the rest of the family watches as Shelby turns into superwoman.

_"Don't let them in _

_Don't let them see_

_Be the good girl you've always had to be_

_Conceal don't feel_

_Don't let them know,_

_Well now they know,"_

"Can you sing with Mommy baby?" Shelby keeps Rachel's hands against her chest."Come on sing with Momma."

_"Let it go," Rachel gets out, "Let It Go."_

"That's right baby." Shelby smiles and kisses Rachel's forehead. "Keep going I'll help."

_"Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go, Let it go_

_Turn away and slam the door."_

Shelby continues to sing until Rachel slumps against her and begins to softly cry. Shelby signals for Mary to start the car.

"It's okay babygirl." Shelby whispers. "Momma's here. I'll always be right here."

"Momma wet." Rachel whimpers against her mother's chest. "No be mad. Sorry peez Momma"

"I could never be mad at you baby." Shelby kisses the top of her head. "You don't have to be sorry. We know you get scared, it's okay to be afraid."

"No more fire..." Rachel hiccups come back. "No more Mommy."

Shelby doesn't like the idea of Rachel not wanting to see fireworks anymore. But she understood completely. The little girl was well on her way to sleep and Shelby was exhausted herself. Once they got home she could wipe Rachel down and hold her for as long as she wanted.

Rachel moves her hand to Shelby's breast and situates herself so that she can latch on. She lets the suckling and the sound of Shelby's heart beats lull her to sleep. Shelby relaxes a little and slumps against the seat.

"Is Rachel going to be okay?" DJ finally asks.

"She'll be fine." Shelby assures him. "She will be just fine."

**A/N: This last part was intense. It's been a little while since we've seen a toddler Rachel flashback. Review and let me know how you felt about that and also which option you would choose. Also please excuse the missing words and mistakes. i've edited 4 times but somehow they still disappear. **

**-LSAM**


	48. Just Us Girls

Little Girl Lost

By: LockedSoulsAM

Summary: Every year on December 18th, Shelby Corcoran rides around aimlessly lost in thought, mourning the death of her baby girl. The little girl that three years ago she was supposed to give up for adoption. It hits midnight and Shelby runs into something she lost forever.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and any of the characters. I do own this story line and all of the ideas and new characters that come with it.**

**A/N: Happy Belated New Year/Christmas/Hanukah and Kwanzaa. I hope you all enjoyed the past few weeks. It's been two weeks since I last updated and that gave me enough time to be by myself and take a breather. Over the little break I read all of your reviews and Pm's and let me just say wow...you really do love this story. **

**Option #1 technically won the poll but I noticed that you all mentioned turning this story into a trilogy. I think it's a wonderful idea and I'm open to do it if I will be able to. My main concern will be that you will all get eventually bored with the story. So I'll do option one and if you guys still want me to continue I will. **

**I've missed you guys and this story so much and I won't hold you up for another chapter. Please excuse any mistakes you see. This chapter may be very short but I'm kind of stuck for now. **

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

Chapter 48 Just Us Girls

A day full of fun and relaxation was on the menu for the Corcroran sisters as they got dressed this morning. Everyone was excited to be going to the spa and be pampered. It would be just them along with Rachel while DJ was with his dad for the day. Today would be just a day of bonding and having fun.

It was much needed and they all deserved it, especially a certain three year old who has been a little on edge since the Independence Day mishap last week. She has been a little on the quiet side for the past few days, Shelby has noticed it and mentioned it to Dr. Brown.

They had a few sessions with Rachel and the little girl just needed to be reassured. All in all, Rachel was fine. But she was sticking to her Fireworks strike. She didn't like them anymore, no matter how pretty they looked. They were loud and they scared her.

Rachel didn't like loud noises at all. Sure, every once in a while the music her Momma played was loud, but Rachel liked it. Shelby understood Rachel's limits with loud noises and she kept it to a decent volume. Ambulances and police cars also made the little girl nervous but she was getting used to it.

Rachel was learning and she was adapting. She'd went from being locked in a small closet in a basement most of her life to being able to be a little girl. Sometimes she didn't understand how that worked. It was all so new to her and she was afraid at times. But her Momma was always there to reassure her.

Sometimes the little girl wishes she was always there. She wishes her Momma was there when her Daddy would get mad at her. She wishes her Momma was there when Papa would hit her. But most of all she wishes Momma was there when Papa came into her bedroom.

Those were the scariest and most confusing times for the three year old. Yes, Dr. Brown and her Momma had explained it to her but she still didn't understand. It was gross and it made her feel icky. Why would anyone want to do that?

Rachel doesn't like to think about that. But sometimes she couldn't help it. The thoughts and memories just crept up on her sometimes. When she was with 'them' she had no one to chase her nightmares away. It was always just her and the darkness. She didn't like the darkness at all.

But she's here with her Momma now. Taking in all of the hugs and kisses she could. She liked it here and she's happy to know she can stay here forever. Yes the little girl had her doubts and she was learning to share them with her mother.

That's why today was so exciting for the three year old. It was another reminder that she was apart of their family. They noticed her and Rachel soaked up all of the attention willingly.

The first thing for them to do at the spa was get their nails done. Rachel decided on pink and purple, while Shelby chose black. Ellie went with a bright neon green and Mary got red, while Megan chose her usual pink and black

While having their Mani/pedi's done all of the nail technicians gushed over the adorable three year old with the big brown eyes. They thought Rachel was the cutest thing ever as she sat still so her nails could be painted.

"Your daughter is so precious." One lady smiled up at Shelby. "I miss having a little one."

"Thank you, she's a handful. Shelby smiled at the woman. "But I wouldn't trade her for the world."

Shelby's eyes shift over to where Rachel is getting her nails done. The little girl is sitting and paying attention to everything the nail technician says. The woman is telling the little girl a story.

"Do you know what the dish and spoon did?" The woman stops the story to ask Rachel.

"No, what they do?" Rachel is so interested in this story. She's never heard it before.

Shelby had an idea what the dish and the spoon did but she'd keep quiet for now. She was happy the Rachel was having fun. It warmed her heart to see her little girl smiling and just being so carefree. That's how it was supposed to be. And If Shelby could help it that's how it would always be this way.

"They ran away." The woman known as Lauren informed the three year old. Pulling Shelby from her thoughts.

"Really?" Rachel asked surprised. "Why they run away?"

"I don't know." Lauren shrugs her shoulders as she paints Rachel's toenails."Your guess is as good as mine."

"I think Rachel just found a new best friend."Ellie whispers over to her sisters.

"Rachel always has a new friend." Mary spoke up. "She's too adorable to resist."

"So, someone's 18th birthday is next month..." Megan begins a new conversation. "I'm wondering what we should do now that she will finally be legal."

All of the sister's cheer and whoop as Ellie rolls her eyes. "I don't want anything big. I just want to go out with my close friends and family. Maybe a little karaoke and some fun childhood games. You know to remind me that my childhood is in fact over."

"Aw it was bound to happen sometime." Shelby pretends to pout. "Just picture it, paying bills, doing taxes, and working."

"Sounds fun." Ellie smiles nervously.

The thought of being an adult scared the girl. Adulthood had it's pros and cons but she wasn't ready. Neither was any teenager. Being older isn't all it's cracked up to be and the girl didn't want to rush in the slightest. She was comfortable for now.

All of the sisters chatted and listened as Lauren told Rachel story after story. The two had taken a liking to each other. It seemed that no one could resist Rachel Corcoran's charm and cheeky smile. Throw in the chocolate eyes and you'd be a goner.

* * *

While the other sisters were taking a mud bath Shelby chose to go into a quiet and relaxing room to nurse Rachel. The little girl was due for a nap anyway. Not to mention that Shelby's breasts were fulling and just waiting to be relieved. So here they were, mother and daughter, relaxing together.

The lounge chair they were in did wonders for Shelby's back since it had massage buttons on the side. Shelby felt like she was in heaven as she softly sang to Rachel. The little girl hungrily suckled one breast while claiming the other in the palm of her hands. She was a relaxed as relaxed could get. Being in her mother's arms was enough for her.

Being a spa, Shelby had found the women here supported breastfeeding 100%. One of the women up front even gave her a few tips on pumping and everything breastfeeding. Shelby was amazed at how many women actually breastfed at the spa. She's been here a few times but it was always with Mary and they would always do the usual Mani/pedi and then mud bath.

Today was very relaxing indeed.

* * *

"Okay Rachel, what position should we do next?"The yoga instructor ask the three year old.

Apparently Rachel's charm had worked on the young yoga instructor too. The woman invited the three year old to come up and help to instruct the class with her.

"Um, me like this one." Rachel points to one of the pictures on the wall. It's a picture of a woman doing the downward dog. A go to yoga move.

"Alright ladies you heard the boss."Helen spoke quietly to her class.

"So is your kid always going to steal the show or will mine ever have a chance?" Mary mutters to her sister as she sips from her cup of tea.

The oldest Corcoran sisters have decided to sit the yoga part out and just sip tea and talk for a while. They were sat at the balcony of the yoga class comfortably drinking tea.

"DJ had his 15 minutes of fame already." Shelby jokes back. "Let her have hers and when the new baby comes we'll have three little people to gush over."

"I wonder how Rachel will take it when the baby comes."Mary looks down to where Rachel is helping to instruct the class."I know both of them will be jealous but I just want to see how her reaction will be."

"I think she will love the new baby." Shelby watches her daughter, "But like any new baby as you said, there will be some jealousy but we have time to talk to them and prepare. A few weeks earlier than we thought but it's good thing."

"I know right?" Mary shakes her head in disbelief. "I was kind of surprised when the doctor said I was 10 weeks but we're happy nonetheless."

"I just can't wait for that new baby smell and to hold my little nib-ling."Shelby decides to use a word she knows her sister won't know.

"Nib-ling?"Mary turns to fully face her sister. "Is that even a real word?"

"English teacher remember?"Shelby smirks. "Pretty sure it's to describe nieces and nephews."

"You are such a nerd."Mary throws her napkin at her sister. "Only you would know something like that."

"I can't help being smart." Shelby laughs. "and Mary that's like the pot calling the kettle black. You are in fact one of the biggest nerds in the family. Don't forget your law school days. Oh my god..."

"What?" Mary looks at her sister suspiciously.

"Remember when you wanted to be a weather girl and you predicted that storm was coming?" Shelby reminds her sister.

"Oh god." Mary puts her hand up to her face in embarrassment,"That was definitely not my best moment and I was like twelve."

"It was still nerdy." Shelby quips.

"I can't wait until Rachel's old enough for me to tell her all of the things you used to do." Mary replies.

"Go ahead but you'll have two for me to inform of all of the things you do." Shelby counters.

"We keep everything secret and stick together." Mary negotiates.

"Deal." Shelby shakes the other woman's hands.

Yoga class would be finished in a minute and then lunch.

"Momma what's this?" Rachel asks as she points to the food on her plate. She's finished her whole plate and whatever is on her Mom's plate has caught her eyes.

* * *

"It's hummus baby." Shelby answers after taking a bite of her own hummus wrap.

The spa serves vegan friendly food only. The food was delicious though and even non vegan's loved to eat it. The food also seems to have Rachel' approval because she ate all of her food.

"Me have some Momma?" Rachel sits up in her chair, grabbing Shelby's spoon, not giving the woman any time to say yes or no.

"I think we found our solution for getting Rachel to eat more." Ellie acknowledges the fact that everything on Rachel's plate has been eaten.

"What hummus?" Megan drinks her lemonade.

"No just some good vegetarian dishes once in a while." Mary understands. "She doesn't like meat so maybe once in a while give her something new. She seems to like the hummus so I think it would be nice for her to eat some of my meals."

"Do you like the food, Rachel?" Shelby wipes the remains of food that has dripped onto Rachel's chin.

"Me do like it Momma." Rachel sets the spoon back to Shelby's plate. "It tastes good."

"See problem solved." Ellie smiles. "Now Rachel how do you feel about Brussels sprouts?"

Rachel and Ellie begin to have a full on conversation about various different fruits and vegetables that they liked and disliked. Shelby doesn't think it would be a simple as changing Rachel's food lifestyle but switching it up every once in a while shouldn't hurt.

After lunch they would be going home and soaking up some sun. That was a good way to end the day.

* * *

Later on that day, all of the sisters lounged around in the back yard. It was blazing hot outside and Shelby was worried a little about Rachel's asthma but the girl seemed fine.

"I'm going to have tan lines." Megan complains from her towel on the grass.

"You're already tan so what's the bid deal?" Ellie rolls her eyes at her older sister. "It's not like you need it."

"Tell that to my tan lines." Megan quips.

"Hey guys, who wants to challenge the champion?" Mary comes from the garage holding up two hula hoops.

"You have like the thinnest waist out of all of us Mary, it's unfair." Ellie whines. "I count myself out."

"I do not." Mary argues. "Come on Megan just one last time. Ellie can record."

"While we are all in our bathing suits waiting for Shelby to bring the sprinklers out of the garage?" Ellie grabs her sister's phone reluctantly.

Mary looks down at her two piece bathing suit and then to her sisters who are in pretty much the same attire. She nods.

"OK.. I'll count you off." Ellie begins to count before hitting record.

Ellie walks around her sisters as she video tapes them hula hooping. It's hilarious to see both of them doing something that they haven't done in so long.

"You were right, Meg, I can see the tan lines." Ellie shakes her head.

"Shut up." Megan yells. She's trying to concentrate and all Ellie is doing is distracting her.

"What you doing?" Rachel asks as she finally comes out of the house. All she did was go potty and she comes back out to see them playing with the giant wheels her momma gave her. She thinks her Momma called them Hula Hoops.

"Beating your Auntie Maggie." Mary smirks.

"Not a chance." Megan continues to move.

"Seriously you two?" the sound of Shelby's voice causes them both to drop their hoops. "I'm gone 20 minutes and you turn into kids."

Raising a brow at her sisters, she sets the sprinkler in the middle of the yard.

"We were just having a friendly competition... or sisterly in our case." Megan sets her hands on her hips to try and catch her breath. Their little hula hooping session was becoming intense.

"I know and last time you did the hula hoop contest you both ended up with aching sides and soapy mouths." Shelby turns the sprinkler on. "Now today is about fun and not about competition."

"Yes Mama Shelby." The girls said together.

Shelby raises a brow at her sisters.

"C'Mon and play in water." Rachel breaks them all from their staring contest. She pulls Ellie and Megan with one hand. She was a very strong little girl.

"You heard the kid," Mary shrugged her shoulders and followed them to the middle of the yard where there were already water balloons in two giant buckets.

"How about a little brunette vs. blonde fun?" Ellie suggests despite what Shelby told them earlier.

"Obviously we will win Ellie."Mary steps to her sister.

Before she has a chance to say anything, a water balloon is thrown at her back. Mary turns around to see Rachel grinning mischievously up at her.

"It was Momma."The little girl giggles.

"You're dead Corcoran."Mary challenges.

"I'd like to see you try." Shelby shoots back.

That is what started an all out brunette vs. blonde competition between the Corcoran girls.

A few hours later, it was getting dark and everyone was beginning to quiet down. They were all huddled on Shelby's patio looking up at the stars.

No one had moved to put their clothes or towels back on but Shelby noticed Rachel shivering as she curled into Mary. She stood with the purpose of going to grab a few blankets and towels.

Grabbing a few from the first floor linen closet, Shelby hears the doorbell ring. She quickly sets the towel and blankets down so that she could answer the door.

Who was there she did not expect.

"Joseph hi?" Shelby smiles at Finley as he stands at her door. He was holding a few dvds and some packs of licorice in his hands.

"Um, Shelby, hi." Finley scratches the back of his head nervously. "I just came over to...uh..give you this."

Shelby takes the dvds from his hand, the complete first season of Rizzoli and Isles. She thanks him and takes the licorice too.

"It's no problem." Finley bashfully sticks his hands inside of his jacket pockets."I just got off work and thought I'd bring them over.

"That was very nice of you." Shelby goes to set the DVD's and candy on a nearby hallway table. Turning around, Shelby catches Finley's eyes snap back up to look her in the face, what he was looking at before Shelby had a clue.

"I was also here to um..." Finley laughs nervously. Before he came here he had a whole speech in his head about what he was going to say. Now actually seeing Shelby made his brain short circuit, top that with Shelby being in a bathing suit and her hair dripping over hour shoulders, and he was hopeless.

Shelby can see how his eyes quickly check her out. She quickly grabs a towel to wrap around herself so that he can concentrate. She'll keep this in mind though.

Now that Shelby's body is fully covered, Finley clears his throat and focuses his attention back to a smirking Shelby.

"I'm sorry, you are just so beautiful that I couldn't concentrate." Finley lets out a small laugh.

"Thank you." Shelby smiles softly.

There is a small pause before Shelby speaks again.

"You were going to say something..." She motions for him to speak.

"Oh yeah." Finley shakes his head. "What I was trying to say was, um,...will you?"

Finley kicks himself on the inside. He has never been this nervous to ask a woman out on a date since high school. He began to blush and stutter under Shelby's piercing gaze.

"This shouldn't be so hard..." Finely chuckles again.

Shelby doesn't say a word. She knows what he is going to ask but she liked seeing him squirm, it was actually kind of cute. So she does that one thing that she knows will get him to concentrate.

Stepping on her tip toes, Shelby places a chaste kiss to his lips. "Yes, I will go out with you."

Finley doesn't have time to respond before she's kissing him again. Why was she always the one to initiate their kisses? He had to get it together. Not that he was complaining.

"I'll pick you up Friday at 7?" Finley tries to hide his huge grin. "Wear whatever is comfortable for you."

"Sounds good." Shelby gives him another kiss, this one a little longer. They linger for a few seconds before finally pulling apart. Gosh, Shelby really liked doing that.

In a daze, Finley smiles to go back to his car. "Goodnight Joseph,"She calls after him.

He thinks Shelby is pretty much the only person to call him by his first name. Finally climbing into his car, Finley can't help the fluttering in his stomach and the tingling of his lips. Shelby Corcoran sure knows how to kiss.

Shelby doesn't close the door until Finley pulls out of the driveway.

"So he's using tongue now or did my eyes deceive me?" Mary asks her sister as she steps into the foyer.

"I think you need those eyes checked." Shelby chuckles. She grabs the blankets and towels and makes her way past Mary.

"So he finally asked you on a date." Mary follows her sister.

"Barely but he did." Shelby confirms.

"Finally, now I can totally start my Shelley shipping on tumblr."Mary jokes.

"I think Ellie is starting to rub off on you."Shelby stops in her tracks to look back at her sister.

"Maybe, I just like tumblr."

Sisters! What in the world would you do without them.

**A/N: So I had some major writer's block this chapter that apparently a two week break didn't fix. It didn't turn out how I wanted but... I got a little something out for you. So please review. Next chapter is the last chapter before a time jump so it should be crazy long. **

**Random thought: I love interacting with you guys, it would be so awesome if we were to all do a Skype group chat. Especially now that season 6 is premiering this week and I'll be a big ball of depression for the rest of the year. When One Tree Hill had it's series premiere I cried for 2 whole hours and binge watched every season. Gosh it's going to be so hard. **

**But until then you guys could follow me on twitter alwaysloveaye if you have an account. I welcome my fellow gleeks. **

**Review please, **

**-LSAM**


	49. Start of Something New

Little Girl Lost

By: LockedSoulsAM

Summary: Every year on December 18th, Shelby Corcoran rides around aimlessly lost in thought, mourning the death of her baby girl. The little girl that three years ago she was supposed to give up for adoption. It hits midnight and Shelby runs into something she lost forever.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and any of the characters. I do own this story line and all of the ideas and new characters that come with it.**

**A/n: I know it has been too long since my last update. Life has been very nerve-wracking and stressful. To the point where all I have done is sleep and do work. I've also been super lonely and bored lol. I wish there were more little Rachel/Shelby stories out there. More Rachel and Shelby stories period. **

**Some of you are afraid of the time jump but don't worry, It will only be like 2 1/2 months. This story is fully dedicated to little Rachel. I just figured we should see Rachel enter Pre-K before the story is over. We will also be seeing Eric and his wife along with a visit to Temple per a reader's request. **

**Thanks for reviewing and telling me you all miss the story. I've been really busy but I took a break and decided to update. This chapter is a lot of Shelley so if you would rather skip that the end is best for you. Please don't kill me if there are missing parts. My computer remember? I'll go back and fix again if I have to. **

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

Chapter 49 Start of Something New

"What do you think Rachel flats or sneakers?" Shelby asks as she steps out of her closet.

Normally Shelby would wear neither on the first date but this wasn't just any first date. This was her first date with Finley. After months of talking and flirting it has finally come down to the thing they wanted most. A date.

Finley texted her earlier in advance and told her to wear jeans and her choice of footwear. He'd sent a double text saying They were going to explore their inner diva tonight.

Shelby liked the sound of that and even though she didn't know what that meant entirely, she trusted him. Now she had to figure out what she was going to wear. Even though she has a closet full of clothes she doesn't think any of them are right.

Holding the sneakers to her jeans, Shelby glances at Rachel who is going back and forth between the flats and sneakers like she is making a decision. Rachel finally stops sucking her finger long enough to answer.

"Those Mommy."Rachel points to the flats.

She peeks behind her waiting for her Aunts, that are piled on top of Shelby's bed, to give their opinions. Rachel likes the flats because they look just like hers but bigger. She doesn't know where her Mommy is going but she likes those flats.

"I agree with the Peanut."Ellie is the first to speak up.

Megan simply points to the flats.

"Definitely the flats." Mary comes from the closet equipped with a whole outfit for Shelby. "But ditch the flats for these boots."

"Yes those will go so much better with the way I'm doing your hair."Megan's eyes light up.

"Light makeup too." Shelby points a warning finger to her sister. "I'm warning you."

Rachel simply plays with her dolls and enjoys being around her family. She figures that Momma will get her dressed in a minute. They must be going somewhere important if everyone was fussing over what Shelby was going to wear.

"Okay go shower and get dressed. We will be out here and waiting." Mary ushers her sister into the bathroom.

All of the sisters are excited for Shelby to finally be going on a date after so long. It showed that the woman was finally getting her social life back. Shelby was finally getting her peace of mind. Rachel is home and safe. That's all that mattered to the woman and now she could finally be happy.

Rachel watched for an hour and a half as her Aunts fussed over her Momma. They helped the woman get dressed and even did her hair and make up. Rachel would peak up from her dolls to glance at her Mommy and Aunts. Getting ready really took a long time.

"Isn't she gorgeous?" Megan gushed as she put the finishing touches on Shelby's makeup.

"Dang, my sister is smoking'." Ellie whistled.

"Sure you won't be staying over at his place tonight?" Mary adds with a smirk.

Shelby blushes at her sisters' comments. Standing, she flexes and stretches her limbs. She's been sitting in that chair long enough and her muscles felt tight. Shelby checks herself in the mirror one more time before turning back to her sisters. "You guys are hilarious."

Rachel, who notices her mother is finally done, stands from her spot on the floor to walk over to Shelby. She signals for the woman to pick her up. Shelby obliges and sets Rachel on her hip.

"What do you think, Rae?" Shelby asks. "Does Momma look pretty?"

"Very pretty, Momma." Rachel reaches to touch her mother's eye shadow.

"No touching." Megan gently scolds her niece. She doesn't want all of her hard work to be ruined. Even if it was by her adorably curious niece.

"Where going, Momma?"Rachel asks what she has been wondering for hours.

"I'm going on a date with Finley remember?"Shelby sits on the bed and places Rachel on her lap.

"Me go?" Rachel asks quietly.

"No sweetie." Shelby brushes Rachel's bangs away. "Not this time. Momma will be gone for a nice little while. I promise I'm coming back. Your Aunties will be here to play some games with you and keep you company."

"You come back?" Rachel looks into her mother's eyes. She wants a sincere and honest answer. She knows her Momma would never lie to her.

"I promise with all of my heart baby I will come back."Shelby caresses Rachel's tiny cheek."Is that good?"

There's a small silence and all of the sisters wait for Rachel's answer. This could go both ways. Rachel could either panic or not panic. It seems that the three year old is trying to analyze this situation.

"You be good girl and come back OK Mommy?" Rachel finally answer.

"I promise." Shelby lands a kiss on Rachel's cheek and forehead.

Rachel likes this answer and she returns to her spot on the floor with her dolls. She trusts that her Momma is coming back. This isn't the first time Shelby has left her alone, she's been to her Auntie Mary's house a couple of times. Even Santana's house a few times.

Of course every 3 year old liked to have their mother close to them and Rachel wasn't exempt. She was especially clingy and sometimes she just wanted to curl into her Momma. But she liked her Aunts too and she knows they will have fun with her.

Which reminds her, she has to find Kitty. She hasn't seen him in a while, he has to be around here somewhere. Rachel quickly stands and runs to find her kitten. Maybe he is in his favorite spot.

The doorbell rings and Ellie runs to answer it. They already know who it is, right on time.

"Where do you think she is off to?"Mary hands Shelby her jacket. Those knee high boots totally go with her outfit. She looked beautiful.

"Now remember what Rachel said," Megan hands her sister an extra lip gloss." Be a good girl and don't stay out too late."

"Don't do anything we wouldn't do on the first date."Mary comments handing Shelby her purse.

"You guys should seriously have your own show." Shelby continues down the stairs, but not before checking her makeup in the mirror one last time.

Ellie opens the door just as Shelby hits the first floor. Her sisters follow but keep a nice distance so they can discuss their work on Shelby. Especially the way they brought out the curls in her hair more. They were quite proud of themselves.

Finley is standing at the door with flowers and a box of Shelby's favorite chocolate candies. He'd seen her eating them when they were watching an episode of Rizzoli and Isles one night at his apartment. He was pretty nervous about tonight and he hoped that Shelby would like what they were going to do tonight.

"Joseph Hi," Shelby smiles at him making the butterflies in his stomach go crazy. She lands a kiss on his cheek and pulls back.

"Hey Shelby."Finley smiles and hands the flowers and candies to Shelby. "You all set?"

Shelby quickly hands the flowers and candies to her sister with orders to put them in a nice vase.

"I'll put these in a special vase for you."Ellie smiles and walks out of sight.

"Don't eat those." Shelby yells back to her sister.

"So why don't you two youngsters get out of here and have some fun." Mary takes Ellie's spot at the door.

"No interrogation?" Finley asks Mary surprised.

"We trust that our sister is a good judge of character." Mary shakes her head. "Just know I have my eyes on you."

"Bye give Rachel another kiss for me."Shelby waves as she and Finley make their way to his car.

"So will you tell me where we are going now?" Shelby slides into the passenger seat.

Finley quickly runs around the car to slide into his seat.

"I told you,"He pulls out of the driveway. "We are embracing our inner divas."

"Do you even have an inner diva?"Shelby laughs. "I mean can I even get a hint?"

"I do and let's just say it's a lot of fun." Finley continues to drive. "I don't want to spoil the fun."

Shelby nods her head in understanding. "I trust that will be fun. _But, you_ just know that you just got brownie points taken away for leaving me in suspense."

"Oh I do do I?" Finley turns to Shelby for a second.

Shelby bites her bottom lip and nods, a blush coming over her pale cheeks. She doesn't know how he always makes her feel like this with just one look.

"Well hopefully I can gain them back and then some by the end of the night." Finley smiles and turns his eyes back to the road.

There is a small, but not awkward, silence as they make their way to their destination. Shelby continues to pay attention to the scenery as she tries to figure out if she recognizes where they are going or not. She still had no clue.

After about 10 minutes of discussing Rizzoli and Isles and what they think will happen next season, they pull into a parking lot that is partially full. Shelby sits up in her seat a little more to peek up at the sign on the building.

"Jetsons Bar and Grill?"Shelby asks turning her curious gaze to Finley.

"Don't worry, it's fun."Finley parks the car and quickly goes onto Shelby's side to open her door and help her out.

"It doesn't really look like any ordinary bar and grill."Shelby comments as they walk into the building.

She tries to ignore the fact that they are holding hands. What was she in high school?

"Hey Finley." A few people greeted him once they were at the bar.

Shelby smiled at them in greeting and stood alongside her date. She had to wonder how many people he brought here. In general, how many of his dates he'd brought here.

Looking around Shelby notices a giant stage where there is a small band playing music. There are a few couples on the dance floor and a bunch of people at tables. It's not too crowded and the bar is pretty low key. The bar looked way better on the inside than she thought. Almost like a miniature 5 star restaurant.

Not her ideal first date but she was willing to try new things. She observed the bar a little more before Finley began to talk to an older man that stood behind the bar.

"It's nice to see you back Joe." The man smiled at them.

"It's nice to be back." Finley smiled back. He obviously knew this man very well. "This is my, um, this is my date Shelby Corcoran."

Shelby greets the man with a hello and a handshake. He was a nice looking older man with a small goatee and a warm smile that made his green eyes even more noticeable.

"I'm Zachery Lennox." The old man shook her hand." This here is Jetson's Bar and Grill. Whatever you would like tonight is on me."

"Thank you, you are too kind." Shelby has begins a small conversation with the man as they order. It was the business owner in her that caused her to talk to him.

"I like her, She's a keeper." Zach whispers to Finley as they go to sit at their table.

Finley nods his head in agreement. He truly did like Shelby and all of their time together backed it up.

"I'm sorry I got so caught up talking to him." Shelby sits across from Finley. Its seems that they have the middle table.

"It's fine," Finley dismisses it. "It's not every night a person is truly interested in the business aspect of the Jetsons'.He seems to think you're a keeper."

Shelby blushes. "Well, I liked talking to him. He reminds me of my father. Who is he to you?"

"An old friend of mine."Finley informed her. "His wife died 2 years ago from cancer. He's the closest thing I ever had to a father. He's family."

"Do you come here often?" Shelby inquires.

"Not very much as of late." Finley answers. "I've been kind of busy with work and everything. You are the first girl I've ever brought here."

That answered Shelby's earlier question. They get into a little small talk before the band stops playing and the lead singer begins to speak.

"OK guys you know what time it is."The girls speaks over the cheer of the bar patrons. "It's karaoke night and that means we are looking for our next big thing at Jet son's Bar and Grill. Or at least anyone who is willing to get up here and sing their heart out."

The crowd cheers as they search out the next person to come out and sing. Shelby looks around before looking back to Finley who raises his hand and says. "Right here."

Shelby looks at him surprised. He urges Shelby to stand and follow him to the stage despite her protest. She doesn't do Karaoke very often, she figured she would let the people who can't sing have their moments.

"Joseph, I don't really think this is a good idea." Shelby yells over the loud cheers.

Finley grabs the two mics and stands closer to her to look her in the eyes. "When was the last time you actually sang?"

Shelby is about to answer but he cuts her off.

"Not when it was bath time or when its to calm Rachel." Finley continues." But when was the last time you actually sang for fun or when you did it for you?"

Shelby stops to think for a second. She hasn't been to work since the winter and the only time she has really sung was for Rachel. Other than that she can't remember. It's been a while and she doesn't have an answer for him. She remembers they have talked about this before.

"Please do it," Finley hands her one of the mics. "For me? For yourself?"

Shelby relents and takes the mic in her hands. "Fine but I get to pick the song."

Finley fist pumps the air in victory. He was cool with whatever song Shelby picked. He just wants to hear her sing for once. He's never had the pleasure of experiencing.

Shelby sighs as she skims through the list of songs she can sing. There it is, her go to song. She hasn't done karaoke in a while but it should be fun. Besides, She got to do what she hasn't done in more than a few years and that is singing on a stage.

* * *

"When Momma gonna be here?"Rachel asks her Aunt Megan as they sit down for dinner.

"She should be here pretty soon baby girl." Megan doesn't want to lie to the little girl or give her a false answer.

Mary has already went home so that she could eat dinner with her Davids. So that left Rachel with her two youngest Aunts who have never babysat the girl before.

Rachel was being a good girl for the most part. But the little girl had her moments. She just hasn't had one yet.

"Me want Momma's milk in da frirator." Rachel points to the fridge which she has yet to say properly.

Ellie sets their plates full of chicken and vegetables on the table. Rachel looks at her plate and pushes the tiny pieces of Chicken away. This was not how her Momma made it. There was also no ketchup on the side or any ranch on the side for her carrots and celery.

Rachel pushes herself so that her back is against the seat. Folding her arms, she pouts and glares at the table.

"Rachel what's wrong?" Megan asks as she finally bring Rachel's sippy cup full of breast milk to the little girl.

Ellie sits at her spot at the table and notices the way Rachel is seated. She has never seen Rachel this way.

"Me have no ketsup and ranch." Rachel pouts. "Mommy puts on my carrots."

"I forgot." Megan quickly helps Rachel with the ketchup and ranch. With a small crisis avoided and a happily eating girl, Megan could sit and finally eat her food.

"Auntie Maggie you not have any carrots?" Rachel comments while eating her own carrot.

Megan looks down at her plate and then to Ellie. Ellie shrugs and continues to eat her own food. "Well Rachel I don't really like carrots."

"Why?"Rachel furrows her brows.

"Well they just don't taste good to me anymore." Megan tries to explain. "They are too dry for my taste."

"Oh." Rachel simply looks down at her own plate. "Me not want them anymore."

Ellie's eyes widen and she glares at her sister. "Rachel why don't you want your carrots anymore?"

"Too dry." Rachel responds with a hint of disgust.

"But Rachel you like carrots." Ellie reminds her. "You like all of the vegetables remember?"

"Not no carrots. No veggies," Rachel stands in her chair. "Me not like anymore, too dry. Right Maggie?"

Megan groans and puts her head in her head. What did she just do? The little girl barely ate as it was. Now she is going on a Veggie strike? This night with Rachel would not be easy.

* * *

The music started and the cheers began as Shelby looked over to Finley to make sure he was ready. This was her go to karaoke song and she was going to rock it, like she always did.

_"Left a good job in the city,_

_Working for the man every night and day" Shelby began and signaled for Finley to continue. _

_"But I'd never lost a minute of sleeping'_

_Worryin' bout the way things might have been" Finley sang in a high pitched voice much to Shelby's' and the crowds amusement. _

As Shelby fought through her giggles and sang the chorus, everyone in the bar's jaw dropped as she hit notes they didn't think she could. Finley looked to see that Zach was giving him a thumbs up. Oh yeah, she was a keeper.

Finley had never met a girl that he'd liked so much. Until now, Shelby was different and he could finally see that. He definitely wants a second date.

"So tell me about your brother." Finley asks over dinner. Since it's summer they decided to eat out on the patio.

"Eric?" Shelby wiped her mouth and sat up a little straighter. "There's not a lot to know. I mean he's been in Doctors Without Borders for about 5 years now? He just got married and she has a kid if I'm not mistaken. A boy I think."

"Did I touch on a sore subject?" Finley cringes in the way Shelby speaks so shortly about her brother. "I'm sorry If I did."

"No, No." Shelby holds up her hands. "It's just I don't really have much to tell about him now. I've only talked to him briefly. He's a good man and I love him so much. But I can only talk about our childhood. It was great and he's a wonderful big brother. I just can't help but feel that he's missing out on Rachel's life."

"When is he coming home?"

"December," Shelby answers. "Now that he's married I'm hoping he will stay home for good and take up a residency at the hospital. At least one in Columbus. I want Rachel to know all of her family."

"I understand what you mean." Finley smiles. "So will you be returning back to work this upcoming school year."

Shelby has thought a lot about this in the past few weeks. July is ending and August is the month where teachers usually prepare for the school year.

"I want to but at the same time I feel that it's too soon."Shelby answers."I'll have my decision in the next few weeks though."

"What about you, Officer?"

"What about me?"Finley sets his napkin down.

"What made you want to be a police man?" Shelby takes a sip from her drink.

Sure they have known each other for a while. But the first date is a time to really get to know each other. To see if they were compatible and ready for something like dating.

"Well, I just always wanted to ever since I was little." Finley answered truthfully."Me and all of the kids on the block would play cops and robbers and I was always the good guy."

Finley continues to tell Shelby of his childhood. They go back and forth telling each other stories. They truly enjoyed making each other laugh. They were also genuinely interested in what the other person said. That was a good start.

* * *

"Did you find her?" Ellie yells down the stairs at her sister.

The blonde teen huffs and searches under Shelby's bed. Rachel was not playing fair. It was Rachel's bath time and the little girl was nowhere in sight.

"No." Megan yells back. She's searched the whole first floor and there is still no sign of Rachel.

What kind of babysitters were they? They couldn't even get the girl to take a bath. Their niece was a mischievous little rascal. Megan puts her hands on her hips and slowly turns around the room. Where in the world could she be?

Megan looks at a pile of pillows that she is sure wasn't there earlier. Squinting, she steps closer to it and examines the pile closely. She can hear Rachel giggling under the pillows.

"Nope I can't find her." Megan pretends to yell to Ellie as the teen steps into the room. "I guess we just have to eat all of the superman ice cream on our own."

Ellie looks at her sister questioningly. What in the world is she talking about? Megan rolls her eyes and points to the giggling pile of pillows.

"Are you sure you can't find her?"Ellie plays along."I'm sure there were 2 scoops just for her."

They both watch as the giggling stops and a half naked Rachel jumps out from the pillows.

"Me was hiding and you couldn't find me." Rachel giggles happily. "Have some ice cream now?"

"Yea." Megan rolls her eyes and scoops the little girl up into her arms. The three make their way into the bathroom upstairs.

Rachel gasps in realization. "You trickin' me."

"Well you could have been put in time out and we could tell your Momma how you haven't been listening the whole night."Ellie informs her.

"No don't tell Mommy."

If they told her Mommy her stickers would be gone and she would have to sit in time out.

"We won't but you have to start listening now Princess." Megan helps Rachel get inside of the tub.

"Momma come home now?" Rachel pouts.

She's been gone a very long time to the toddler. When in reality its only been 3 hours.

"Momma will be home before you know it." Megan begins to wash Rachel's hair. "For now how about we all curl into bed and watch Sofia the First?"

"No Beverly Hills." Rachel raises her fingers in a peace sign, indicating that she wants to watch two episodes.

"Why did we ever let her watch that show last night?" Ellie knows that if Shelby hears that they let Rachel watch the Real Housewives of Beverly Hills, they would all be in trouble.

"We didn't let her watch it, She wasn't sleeping like we thought." Megan reminded her.

"Let's make a deal, Princess." Megan began. "No more Beverly hills and you can watch 3 episodes of Sofia the First."

2 episodes were an hour and that was Shelby's limit for Rachel's TV watching. So an extra 30 minutes sounded good to the toddler.

"Deal honey." Rachel grinned.

"We're doomed." Ellie groaned.

* * *

As they danced to to a slow jam playing in the background, Finley realized that he has never been this close to Shelby for so long. Sure they've hugged and even kissed. But this felt different. He hugged her closer as they danced and swayed around the dance floor.

"I've never had this much fun on a date before." Shelby looked up to Finley as they stood on the stoop to her house.

It's raining down below but her awning has kept them safe.

"I did too." Finley smiles softly.

"We have to visit Zach and his band again sometime." Shelby laughed. "They were hilarious. Tonight was magical."

"So, does this mean I get my brownie points for tonight?"Finley asked hopefully.

"I would have to think about it."Shelby answers playfully.

Finley smiles down at her. For a second there is a silence before he leans into to kiss her. Shelby didn't think anything was more romantic. Kissing in the rain. Kissing a hot guy in the rain after their first date. He definitely gets brownie points for being a great kisser.

As they finally pull apart, Shelby grins and opens her eyes.

"I thought about it and...looks like you got bonus points for that kiss."

"Yea?" Finley grins happily.

Shelby nods and matches his grin. She meets him halfway as he leans in for another kiss.

"What about now?" He asks.

"I think you are being a teacher's pet."Shelby grins. "I don't do this much kissing on the first date you know?"

"Well I must have done a great job." Finley is proud of himself.

"Good Night Joe." Shelby rolls her eyes. "I truly had a good time."

Finley smiles and pulls his jacket over his head. Tonight really was fun. For the both of them.

As Shelby turns towards the front door it opens and her sisters pull her in.

"I'm guessing that kiss meant you had fun." Ellie assumes.

"It was more than fun." Shelby starts up the stairs to her bedroom with her sisters following her.

She slips off her boots and jacket and quickly puts on her pajamas. She climbs into bed beside a sleeping Rachel and pulls the toddler into her arms. Through all of the fun she had, she's missed her baby girl.

"How was she?"

"Oh she was great, we had our own fun night," Megan answered quickly.

"Mommy?" Rachel's raspy voice fills the room.

"Yes baby?"

"Is sugar bear going to eat all da cupcakes?" Rachel sleepily asks.

"No, baby he isn't." Shelby whispers back to her. "Go back to sleep."

Rachel leans in and lifts Shelby's nightshirt to latch on.

Shelby looks to her sisters with a hard glare. "Honey Boo Boo really guys?"

Both sisters back out of the room and close the door behind them. This was going to be left to discuss tomorrow. Shelby rolls her eyes and pulls Rachel into her even more.

Just as Shelby falls asleep, she gets a new text.

_**"I'd love to go out again sometime. =)"-Joseph Finley. **_

This was definitely the start of something new.

**A/N: So how did I do this chapter? Did you like the date? Did you like the Rachel bits I put in? Review and tell me anything. I'm bored and lonely remember?**

**-LSAM**


	50. Just The Two of Us

Little Girl Lost

By: LockedSoulsAM

Summary: Every year on December 18th, Shelby Corcoran rides around aimlessly lost in thought, mourning the death of her baby girl. The little girl that three years ago she was supposed to give up for adoption. It hits midnight and Shelby runs into something she lost forever.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and any of the characters. I do own this story line and all of the ideas and new characters that come with it.**

**A/N: So I guess there is no real explanation for not updating other than I've lost my muse. Also Glee is ending and I have no clue what I will do without them. This is not the time jump(time jump will only be a few weeks dont worry) and next chapter will be. I just thought I would crank out something until I'm able to write a full chapter. A little Mommy and Rachel fluff. **

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

Chapter 50- Just the two of us

Shelby lets out a small groan as she turns onto her back on her giant king sized bed. She can hear Rachel in the bathroom singing and playing Angry Birds on her iPhone. Rachel was always awake before her mother, most of the time she would occupy herself with Spongebob or Shelby's phone.

This time she had to use the potty. After being fully potty trained for almost two months, Rachel feels as though she has it down pat. The little girl feels proud of herself for finally learning something and doing it right. She still has trouble at night sometimes, but her Momma always reassured her that it was something they would work on.

Shelby smiles as Rachel continues to sing 'Let It Go' while using the potty. How in the world did she get so lucky? Here she was 24 years old and finally happy. She was in the beginnings of nice relationship. She didn't see this thing with Finley ending any time soon. Her family was happy and healthy. Not to mention her beautiful and very energetic and talkative 3 year old that was just a few feet away.

Speaking of 3 year olds, Rachel was being suspiciously quiet. Shelby quietly climbs out of bed, tugging her tank top down over her belly, and peaks into the bathroom. Shelby has to hold in her laughter at the site she is seeing. Rachel is standing in the full length mirror taking selfies on her phone. The poses that Rachel does in every other photo seems vaguely familiar and Shelby can only associate those with Ellie.

Just another thing she would have to kill her sisters for. Rachel was seeming to copy everything her Mommy and Aunts did, which can be cute at some times, but at others it was just too much. Rachel was like a sponge who soaked up everything it came across.

After seeing Rachel take about a million selfies, Shelby decided she had seen enough, she couldn't spend her morning watching Rachel take selfies. She slowly and quietly walks into the bathroom. "Having fun there Rachel?"

The little girl practically jumps out of her skin as she drops the phone and turns to Shelby. "Momma, you scared me." Rachel giggles running up to Shelby. Shelby is thankful that her phone is in a case because she would not be looking forward to buying another one of those.

Scooping her baby into her arms, Shelby lands tiny kisses all over the girl's adorable face. "I scared you, huh?" Shelby asks between kisses. Rachel's laughter is like music to her ears.

Sensing that Rachel can't take anymore, Shelby lands one final kiss to Rachel's forehead. "Did you wash your hands?"

"Yes, I did." Rachel nods her head.

"Are you sure because I don't remember hearing any water running." Shelby sits Rachel on the sink.

"You was sleepin'." Rachel tries to tell her.

"Oh ok." Shelby raises a brow not too convinced with what Rachel is telling her. "But let's just wash them again to make sure."

Rachel nods, holding her hands out for her Mommy to take. Together they wash their hands and faces. Next is brushing their teeth which doesn't take too long. It's become their morning routine and Shelby seems to enjoy it more than she should. It's the little things that hold the most significance.

* * *

"Would you like go out on a date today?" Shelby asks Rachel while they are eating breakfast. It consisted of Rachel's favorite cinnamon waffles, grits and sausage links. Rachel chose to opt out of the meat all together.

"With Finney?" Rachel asks taking a bite of waffle into her mouth and Shelby doesn't miss the way Rachel scrunches her nose. Whether it's the food or the mention of Finley she doesn't know.

"No baby not this time." Shelby answers. "Just you and Mommy. Would you like that?"

"Me would like that Mommy." Rachel smiles. Now that her Aunts are gone it will just be her and Mommy for a while. "Nobody else coming?"

"No baby not today." Shelby assures her. She can see in this moment how much Rachel likes for them to be alone sometimes. She would make sure that they had more days like this. "Just Rachel and Mommy. Does that sound good?"

"Very good." Rachel smiles. Even though the 3 year old likes having her friends and family around, she likes it being just her and Momma the liked for Shelby's attention to be on her.

It's official. Today would be their Mommy and Daughter Date.

* * *

"Mommy, you gotsa get on the swings with me." Rachel pulls her Mommy further into the park.

Shelby struggles to keep up as Rachel pulls her along. 3 year olds could be very strong when they wanted to be. "Of course baby." Shelby agreed with Rachel. Sometimes the mother forgets how young she actually is herself. Her birthday is at the end of September which would only make her 25 years old.

Right now being here with Rachel, it told her that no matter how old you were if your child tells you to play with them, you play. This also gave Shelby the chance to be a kid again.

Making sure that Rachel was securely on her lap and holding onto the chains of the swing, Shelby kicked her foot against the ground to set them in motion. Rachel's giggles and chants of higher only egged her on. Soon enough, it felt as though they were leaned her head back into her mother's chest and just watched the world below them. It was kind of soothing the rocking and swinging motion of the swing. She could also feel her Mommy's heartbeat which was always calmed her.

Next was the slide and Monkey bars. Shelby would chase and play with Rachel around the whole park, making sure to watch out for all of the other little ones running around. She didn't notice the funny looks she was getting from all of the other parents who chose to just sit and watch their kids from the benches and park tables. That was no fun at all.

Soon enough a game of tag was begun with all of the kids and Shelby was 'it'. Rachel was having the time of her life and Shelby had never seen her laugh so much. It was a great sight to see and she would never get tired of it.

* * *

"Mommy, me picked you some flowers." Rachel held out a bunch of dandelions to her mother. "For you."

"Thank you baby I love them." Shelby took the flowers and signaled for Rachel to come sit on her lap. This was just the perfect day for the both of them. "I want you to make one wish and blow the on it ok. Like this." Shelby demonstrates for the little girl.

"Ok Mommy."Rachel takes the dandelion and follows what Shelby just showed her. Closing her eyes, Rachel puffs her cheeks and blows. She wishes for something that she knows will come true.

"Nice job baby." Shelby rubs Rachel's shoulders." Now we have to set out or food so we can eat."

Rachel quickly stood up to look inside of their picnic basket. They had found a small shaded tree in a corner of the park. Rachel quickly began to set out all of their food. Apples first, next grapes, an Arizona tee for Shelby and some breastmilk for with a couple of PB&amp;J sandwiches and they were set.

As they ate, Shelby tried to keep up with all of the questions Rachel would throw at her. Most of them were questions that Shelby did not have the answer to but she answered them as best as she could. Rachel was just so inquisitive about everything.

Shelby decided to ask her own questions. Just too see if Rachel would answer them.

"What is something Mommy always says to you?" Shelby finds this being her first question.

"Mommy always say yes." Rachel answered truthfully.

There wasn't a lot that Shelby said no to. Of course, Shelby put her foot down when needed, but sometimes she just couldn't resist. She wanted her daughter to have the world and she hated for Rachel to be without. She often wondered if she was trying to make up for the time she had missed when she was unable to spoil her little girl.

"What makes you happy?" Shelby asked the next question between bites.

"Toys!" Rachel exclaims. "and Elsa and Mommy."

"I'm happy to know that." Shelby smiles at her daughter's answers."What makes you sad Rachel?"

"Um," Rachel puts a tiny finger to her chin clearly deep in thought. "When you gone for a long time, Mommy. Me don't like that."

"I'm sorry baby." Shelby sighs. "Mommy will try harder not to stay gone too long."

Shelby doesn't know how Rachel will take it when she goes back to work. Shelby decided that she would be putting Rachel in school also. Physically and developmentally Rachel was ready for preschool. Shelby would have to take her to the school a few times before it actually started though. Just to let the toddler warm up to the idea of being in school.

"What makes you laugh?"

"Tana and BB make me laugh a lot." Rachel smiled at the thought of her friends.

"How old are you?"

"I'm three." Rachel sets the sandwich in her lap, making Shelby cringe, and holds up three fingers.

"How old is Mommy?"

"Mommy is... four." Rachel answers. "You are four, Mommy."

Shelby didn't really want to get into how Mommy couldn't only be a year older than Rachel but she was amused. It was amazing to see how Rachel's little mind worked.

"Do you know our address?" Shelby asks Rachel. They have been going over this information for quite sometime.

"11323 Prescott Street." Rachel recites the information. "Mommy's number is 555-02..."

"98." Shelby helps Rachel with the last two digits. "Good job baby do you know your full name?"

"Rachel Barbra Corcoran." Rachel states proudly. "Mommy, your name is Shelby Corcoran."

"It is but it's Mommy to you." Shelby taps Rachel's nose.

"Mommy, can we go play some more?" Rachel finishes her sandwich.

"Yes we can." Shelby stands to her feet. "After this we have one more place to go."

"Yay!" Rachel cheers. She quickly helps Shelby clean up before they go back to play on the jungle gym.

"Ok, baby you can pick out three books for us to take home." Shelby whispers to Rachel. Their final stop was the library. It was Rachel's first time here and she was amazed at all of the books they had here. She didn't know which ones to choose.

Shelby being an English teacher meant Rachel would be reading a lot of books in her lifetime. At least since she was interested in them.

Rachel picked out three books that she liked and they were on their way. She liked the library a whole lot.

* * *

It was finally bed time and Shelby had read "No, David" to Rachel. She seemed to think it was a great and simple book and so did Rachel who nursed while listening to her mother read to her.

They little girl was all pooped out from their date and now all she wanted to was cuddle and nurse. She couldn't be more relaxed after their bath and the book reading. The nursing was soothing and falling asleep in her Momma's arms was the perfect way to end the day.

Shelby set the book aside and gently pulled her nipple from a sleeping Rachel's mouth. Her baby didn't stand a chance of staying awake tonight. She gently slipped Rachel into bed and turned off the lights. Rachel was still sleeping in her room for now but soon Shelby would be introducing the toddler into sleeping inside of her own room.

Fixing her shirt properly, She stretched her limbs and exhaled. She still had laundry to do and it was only 8:30. She thinks she'll give Mary a call and then turn into bed.

Today was the perfect day with her baby girl and they would have to continue having days like this. No matter who came in and out of their lives, Shelby wanted Rachel to know that she always had her Mommy and that she always came first.

Shelby doesn't realize she is watching Rachel sleep until the little girl turns over in the bed. She found herself doing it a lot especially when Rachel first came home. She remembers her own mother coming to check on them in the middle of the night sometimes.

Maybe it was a mom thing. Shelby got to do things like that now and it was still all so new to her. But yet, it felt so natural and everyday she woke up with Rachel she knew she was doing the right was a mom now and forever.

**A/N: So random fact: I didn't sleep in my own room until I was about 7. So I would always sleep on the floor of my parents room. Even when I started sleeping in my own room it wasn't on my bed and I didn't start sleeping on my bed until I was like 12. Weird huh?**

**Anyways, I have so many ideas running through my head. Even a YouTube channel. I feel like I have so little time to do these things though. I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'll try to keep the updates coming. **

**Please review because I love you guys and all,**

**-LSAM**


	51. Labor Day

Little Girl Lost

By: LockedSoulsAM

Summary: Every year on December 18th, Shelby Corcoran rides around aimlessly lost in thought, mourning the death of her baby girl. The little girl that three years ago she was supposed to give up for adoption. It hits midnight and Shelby runs into something she lost forever.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and any of the characters. I do own this story line and all of the ideas and new characters that come with it.**

**A/N: So the this chapter is the time jump (not too big). I'm trying to jump back into the writing game slowly but please excuse the stupid mistakes. I'm seriously considering throwing this stupid computer out of a window. **

**Enjoy =)**

Chapter 51 -Labor Day

* * *

"Momma are we gonna have grapes?" Rachel asks from her spot at the kitchen counter.

She's been watching her Aunties try to recreate a watermelon dinosaur from a picture they had seen on Facebook. It was going...pretty well. If Rachel thought so. She had never seen a watermelon dinosaur but it sure did look good.

"Yes, baby, we are going to have all kinds of fruit in the cups don't worry." Shelby says from her spot where she is making the chicken and salad sandwiches.

Mary was over at the oven checking on her famous Dijon chicken wings. Now that she was pregnant her cravings were all over the place, including meat, breaking her from her vegetarian diet. Megan and Ellie were making the fruit cups and watermelon dinosaur. Katherine was overseeing everything while she kept Rachel and DJ busy with a few coloring books and crayons.

David and Michael were outside prepping the grill. It was Labor Day and Shelby had decided she would like to have a barbeque at her house. To celebrate the new school year and her going back to work. It was the end of summer and all of the friends and family needed to get together.

Rachel would be starting preschool tomorrow while Shelby was returning to work at Carmel High. Shelby had made this decision a while ago but she finally felt sure of it. Rachel had been spending a few hours at the Preschool so that she could get used to being there. She didn't like being away from her Momma for those hours but she loved preschool. It was something she would have to get used to.

Shelby liked the fact that the preschool was close enough to where she worked and it was an all day school. Rachel would be in preschool from 8 am.-4:30 pm. Giving Shelby more than enough time to stay after school with her students if needed. Shelby was nervous about being away from her baby for so long, but she knew it had to happen sometime.

"Let's go help my daddy." DJ pulled Rachel from her chair to pull her to the back yard.

"So, Shelby will your boyfriend be coming along to the barbeque?" Katherine asked as she began to make the drinks. She would be making lemonade and sweet tea.

"He's not my boyfriend." Shelby rolled her eyes at her sisters making kissy faces. What were they twelve? "and yes he's coming. He's bringing his nieces too."

"I think you've been dating for what a month and a half?" Mary asks as she takes the chicken from the oven. "You've been on more than 3 dates..."

"We haven't made it official yet." Shelby says as she continues to set all of the sandwiches on a tray.

"Well what are you afraid of?"Megan turns to her sister.

Shelby is silent, she doesn't really have an answer for that. She's used the excuse of them taking it slow for a while now. Of course they weren't getting too serious but they were very fond of each other.

Looking out of the window, she can see Rachel chasing DJ around as they both scream and giggle in excitement. She knew what she was afraid of. Rachel got attached to people so easily and Finley was definitely one of those people. If they were to end badly what would happen to Rachel? How would that affect her?

Shelby thought about that with every single person in their life. She didn't want Rachel to be hurt anymore. So Shelby guesses that's why she's kind of closed off in her relationship with Finley. They had been on multiple dates since their first and he would come and hang out with them like usual. But Shelby could feel herself holding back.

Shelby trusted Finley with her whole heart, she truly did. But there was still a part of her that would always be on red alert when it came to Rachel. Shelby figures it must be a thing all parents went through. But she couldn't let her baby get hurt again. She couldn't let herself get hurt.

"She's fine and you both are fine."Katherine whispered in her daughter's ear. She lands a kiss to the back of Shelby's head and rubs her shoulder.

Shelby gave her mom a small smile and stands from the table. "C'mon guys let's go and take this stuff outside."

Everyone grabbed their separate dishes and began to take them outside. Shelby could see that Rachel and DJ were still playing tag. This time Rachel was "it". David was pouring ice into the coolers while Michael was putting steak on top of the Grill.

The netted tent that would hold the food for now was sitting next to the patio. Shelby was first to set her food down followed by everyone else. Shelby made sure to keep all of the food covered just in case. Mary stopped at the end of the table where a jar of pickles was sitting all by their lonesome.

She reached a slim hand into the jar and took out a sliced pickle. Shelby raised a brow from the other end of the table but continued to help her sisters bring the food outside.

Katherine stayed behind and watched her eldest daughter eat the pickle. "I thought you hated pickles."

Mary stopped mid bite and peeked open an eye. She bites the pickle and turns to her mom. "I thought I'd try something new."

"Mhmm." Katherine looked at her daughter suspiciously. She watched Mary eat the pickle. There was something different about her daughter but she just couldn't put her finger on it. She was sure that Shelby knew though. She'd have to ask later.

Katherine leaves her daughter to her pickle eating to go back into the house to continue preparing for the barbeque. Shelby passes her Mom and barely dodges a playful swat the older woman sends her way.

"Hey!" Shelby shouted as she made her way back into the tent. "What was that for?"

"I think Mom is suspicious." Mary simply says.

"Suspicious of what?" Shelby asks. "The baby?"

"I don't think she thinks I'm pregnant." Mary sets a hand to the steadily forming baby bump on her stomach. She was carrying pretty small, even though this was her second pregnancy, and was barely gaining weight anywhere else but her tummy. It was a tiny bump that if anyone wasn't looking for it they wouldn't notice. "But she suspects something."

"When are you going to tell them?" Shelby fixes the plates on the table. "I mean you are 14 weeks now."

"We are planning on telling everyone at dinner." Mary steps closer to her sister.

"Good because I hate being the only one that knows about little peanut in there."Shelby rubs her sister's baby bump.

Mary groans and pulls away from her younger sister in annoyance. She hoped after she announced the pregnancy tonight that people wouldn't start trying to touch her belly all the time. She hated that when she was pregnant with DJ.

"Aw come on don't be like that," Shelby yells after her sister as they walk back into the house. Just as she steps into the kitchen she hears the doorbell ring.

Their first guests have arrived. Shelby wipes her hands on a towel and goes to answer the door. Shelby looks through the peep hole and then opens the door.

In front of her are 3 very blonde people, a man and his nieces. Finley smiled as he held onto the cases of soda he was holding. Quinn and Frannie held hands as they said hi to Shelby and made their way to the backyard where they knew Rachel would be. The girls had been playing together more often as Finley kept them more.

Shelby smiled and closed the door behind Finley as he set the soda cases on a nearby table. "Hi you." Shelby smiled as he stepped closer to her. Wrapping her arms around his neck she kissed him as his arms did the same around her waist.

"I'm glad you could make it." Shelby spoke as they broke apart.

"I'm glad too." Finley smiles and gives her another kiss. The kiss quickly deepens and they never notice Megan come in and turn back around with a smirk. She could see that her older sister was busy.

Once the need for air becomes greater they break apart and Shelby looks over to the sodas that are sitting on the table. "You didn't really need to bring anything."

"Everyone else is bringing something and it just wouldn't feel right to come empty handed."Finley explains.

"Well how chivalrous of you." Shelby smiles. "My parents are here and they are probably dying to meet you."

"Well I would love to meet the people that brought such a beautiful person into my life." Finley kisses her forehead.

Shelby rolls her eyes and tries to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. She knows that they have only been dating for a short while but she enjoyed being with Finley. He wasn't bad to look at either so that was a plus.

"You are such a suck up." Shelby smiled.

"You seem to like it."Finley leans in to give her one last kiss but is interrupted by a tiny voice.

"Mommy." Rachel calls to Shelby from a few feet away.

"Rachel, hey, kiddo." Finley greets the slowly approaching little girl.

Rachel completely ignores Finley and steps up to her mother. She signals for Shelby to pick her up. Shelby quickly untangles herself from Finley's arms and scoops her daughter into her own. Rachel leans her head against her Mommy's shoulder and peeks over to Finley.

"Why didn't you ask Nana to get you some grapes?"Shelby asks out of curiosity.

"I not know." Rachel shrugs."Me want you to get it, Mommy."

Shelby kisses Rachel's cheek."C'mon baby let's go get you some grapes."

Finley follows closely behind with the soda in his hands. He doesn't understand why Rachel didn't speak to him but he figures she's just in one of her clingy moods. It seemed to always be when he was over, but it probably meant nothing.

Rachel was a clingy child and they all knew it. He wasn't too worried about it. He didn't want to come in between Rachel and Shelby in any way.

"Oh look who it is."Megan smirked as she spotted her sister and company come into the kitchen. "You look so much _lighter_ than before."

Shelby didn't know what her sister was getting at so she chose to ignore it. Finley set the soda on the counter while Shelby sat Rachel next to them. He greeted the sisters with a hello.

"What kind of grapes would you like, sweets?" Shelby asked her daughter.

"Um, the green ones." Rachel kicked her legs as she sat on the counter. She liked being this high up.

"Where are mom and dad?" Shelby asked her sisters once she handed Rachel a vine of grapes.

Rachel giggled as she began to feed herself and Finley. She liked him sometimes. He was funny and he always made her Mommy laugh. Other times Rachel would feel possessive of her Mommy and she would not want him around. But she didn't know how to tell her Mommy that just yet.

"They are outside with David." Mary answered her sister's question. "Mom is fixing up a few last minute things."

"Oh well, Ellie would you please watch Rachel and make sure she doesn't fall I will be right outside." Shelby gives Rachel a quick kiss on the forehead.

Rachel gives her Mommy a small smile taking another grape into her mouth. Ellie comes around the counter to stand in front of Rachel. She starts to tickle her niece causing her to burst into a fit of giggles. God, this little girl was just so cute.

Shelby grabs Finley's hand leading him outside and onto the patio. "Don't worry they'll love you." Shelby assured him.

It's not too long before Katherine makes her way over to the tent and over to Shelby and the man who she only assumes can be Finley. If it is, she approves, he was very cute.

"Michael come over here for a second." Katherine calls over to her husband.

David looks up to see that Michael and Katherine will be giving Finley the third degree. Shaking his head,he continues to set hot dogs on the grill. He went through the same thing all those years ago. He almost feels sorry for the guy.

"How are you..." Michael shakes Finley's hands and waits for the younger man to tell him his name.

"Joseph Finley, sir." Finley shakes both Katherine and Micheal's hands. " Call me Finley if you will."

"Well it's nice to meet you Finley." Katherine winks at Shelby. "Shelby has said so much about you. Even Rachel speaks so highly of you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Mrs. Corcoran." Finley smiles. "Now I know where Shelby gets her good looks from."

Michael narrows his eyes while Katherine giggles a little.

"So Joe, those two girls in there, are they yours?" Michael gets straight to the point.

"No, they're my nieces." Finley refers to Quinn and Frannie who had made their way inside of the house a few minutes prior. "I like to keep them a lot."

Michael nods what seems to be approval.

"I just wanted to let you know, Joe, that I'm not afraid to go back to jail." Michael tells the man.

Finley takes a deep breath and tries to figure out how to respond to that. Instead Shelby speaks for him.

"Um, Daddy, you do know that Joseph is a police officer?"Shelby says through clenched teeth. "So you might want to think twice about threatening him."

Micheal's brows raise in surprise and he takes a look at Finley again. "Is that true son?"

Finley lets out a nervous laugh glancing at Shelby before looking back at Michael. "Yes, Mr Corcoran, I am." He's faced bigger and more intimidating people in his line of work. But something about Mr. Corcoran makes him a little uneasy.

"Well why didn't you just say that."Michael finally cracks a smile. "Why don't you come over and help us with the grill and leave the girls to whatever it is that they do."

Finley smiles and follows Michael over to where David is already standing.

"So, how do you like him?"Shelby leans against her mother.

"I approve 100%." Katherine wraps an arm around Shelby's waist as they watch the men set a few ribs on the grill.

"It's nice to know." Shelby let out a sigh of relief. "I really like him." Katherine hums in acknowledgment.

They can hear Michael begin to ask Finley about some parking tickets. Shelby shakes her head, only her dad would asks those kind of questions.

"You know what else would be nice to know?" Katherine sees this as her chance. Shelby raises a questioning brow."What's going on with your sister?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Shelby plays innocent. She tries to busy herself with fixing the chairs on the patio.

"Oh, don't play dumb with me Shelby Marie." Katherine swats her daughter.

"Ow, Mom!" Shelby groans and reaches a hand back to rub her stinging behind. "That really hurt."

"Don't you and your sisters know better by now than to keep secrets from me?" Katherine raises her brow in a way that is so much more intimidating than Shelby's. She invented the Corcoran brow.

"Yea, but why am I the one getting the swats and not Mary?"Shelby pouts in a way that reminds Katherine of her granddaughter. "She's the one who you're suspicious of."

"Don't frown you'll get wrinkles, dear." Katherine informs her daughter. Shelby quickly reaches a hand up to her forehead and rolls her eyes. "and I know you know so it's either you tell me or risk more swats. I'll figure out one way or another."

Shelby contemplates on telling her and thinks she better not. She knows Mary and David want to announce the pregnancy to everyone at the same time. Instead she turns to continue fixing the tables knowing that her mother will not let her leave just yet.

"Well she's not sick is she?" Katherine asks. When Shelby doesn't answer her mind begins to go into overload. "Oh my god, she's sick and because she's sick she wants to try new things before it's too late. Why didn't she tell me?"

All of a sudden Shelby hears a tiny sniffle and stops to assess the noise. When another sniffle and a small sob comes out, Shelby finally turns back towards her mother.

"No, Mom, Mom!" Shelby tries to calm the older woman down. Katherine's fake sobs catch the attention of the men but they know to stay clear. "Ma, she's not dying and she's not sick."

"Well then what could possibly be the matter?" Katherine continues on with her act. "You won't tell me and she won't tell me. Maybe I'll ask David, he's her husband he would know."

"No, Ma, nothings' wrong okay." Shelby stops the woman. "I promise Mary is as healthy as a horse."

Katherine wipes her tears and nods causing Shelby to roll her eyes. Her mother was so dramatic. That must be where Rachel got it from.

"When she's ready, Mom, are you listening?" Shelby tries to make eye contact with her mother. "When she's ready she'll tell you okay?"

Katherine nods begrudgingly. "I love that you girls are so close."Katherine kisses her daughter's head and makes her way back into the house.

Shelby does not know what just happened but she didn't really have time to figure it out.

* * *

It's been an hour and more guests have arrived with food and snacks. The Lopez's (Maribel, Santiago, Samuel, Diego and Santana) were the second guests to arrived. Followed by the Pierce's (Susan, Josh, Ethan and Brittany), Edith and Reign along with a few of Mary's friends.

It was a full on party and Rachel liked that everyone was having fun. All of the men were in the backyard playing cards while the women were all in the kitchen gossiping about something that Rachel had no idea about.

Shelby kept checking on her little girl to make sure that all of the people and noise weren't making her nervous. So far Rachel seemed to be fine. She really thinks that Rachel enjoys having all of her friends over to play with.

Rachel had left her friends upstairs to come down and get herself a snack. Everyone was munching on something or the other but Rachel already knew what she wanted.

Mary was standing next to a big bowl of grapes that were left out of the fruit cup. She catches Rachel taking a handful. She grabs a small cup and takes a handful of grapes to give to her niece. She winks at Rachel and tells her to go play.

Rachel quickly runs upstairs to her room where all of the little girls are playing house with Rachel's dolls. Rachel ate her grapes while she watched Frannie pretend to make everyone breakfast. Santana and Quinn were putting their babies to sleep while Brittany was sitting next to Rachel changing her baby's diaper.

"Rachie, you have to help me put the baby to sleep."Brittany stood up to go over to the bed.

Rachel leaves her empty grape cup on her small table and steps over to the bed to stand beside Brittany.

"What we playin?"Rachel asked. She didn't know what this game was called whatsoever. Sure she'd played with her dolls before but this seemed like a specific game.

"We're playing house." Frannie informed her younger friend. "I'm being the grandma. So I get to cook everything."

"I'm the Momma and Santana is the daddy." Quinn explained as she strapped her baby in the stroller.

"Me wanna be the Mommy too." Rachel pouted.

"We can have two Momma's and two daddies, Rachie." Brittany assured her best friend while tucking the baby doll under the covers. "I'll be the daddy like Santana."

"Come on let's go to the store." The other side of the room must have been the store because Brittany grabbed a big backpack and began to stuff a bunch of toys and crayons in it."Would you like anything for the store husband?"

Brittany asked Rachel as they stepped up to the bookshelf and began to grab a few books.

"Um," Rachel put on finger to her chin clearly in thinking mode." Me want some books."

"I'm going to pick you up in my car, Brittany." Santana put a bunch of chairs together so that she could pretend she was driving. "The daddies have to go to work."

Santana pretended to pull up in front of Brittany and Rachel. "Honk. Honk, hurry up we gonna be late."

"See you later, BB." Rachel waves to her pretend husband.

"You have to give me a kiss when I go away." Brittany informs the girl.

Rachel thought about it for a second. She remembers her Mommy telling her that no one was allowed to kiss or hug her unless she said yes. No one was allowed to see her private parts either. But Brittany wasn't being mean and they were just playing a Mommy never said that she couldn't kiss Brittany. Plus she liked Brittany because that was her friend.

So without a second thought, Rachel puckers up her lips and give Brittany a small peck on her lips. It was just like she saw her Mommy do to Finley. She has also seen her Uncle David and Aunt Mary kiss too. It was what people did when they were a Mommy and Daddy. It made total sense to her.

The girls kept playing house for the next 10 minutes. All the while Rachel and Brittany would share kisses in between.

Shelby was suspicious about the girls being so quiet upstairs so she decided to go and check. Making her way up the stairs, she wonders why Rachel's door is closed.

Opening the door, she almost misses the kiss between Rachel and Brittany. Her first thought is to not panic. All of the girls are clearly playing house and she doesn't want to make them feel as though they are doing something bad. Clothes were still on and no one was crying. Shelby can remember playing house when she was little, knowing it's completely innocent and a part of growing up, she steps into the room a little more.

"Hey girl's why don't we put a pause on playing house and go outside and play." Shelby catches their attention.

The girls drop their dolls and quickly race each other outside. Shelby has to hold her breath in fear of one of the girls falling down the stairs. She only lets it go when she hears the pitter patter of feet run through the kitchen.

Leaning against the doorway, Shelby tries to figure out how she will discuss the topic of kissing with Rachel. She'll have to mention it to Susan first and see what they would like to do about it. One thing she knows for sure is that Rachel won't be kissing anyone until she was 35 maybe even longer.

She finally understands what her parents meant when they said this.

"Are you planning on playing dress up by yourself or are you deep in thought?" Shelby turns to face Edith coming up the stairs.

"Dinner's ready and everyone is wondering where you are." Edith comes to stand next to her friend.

"I..just witnessed Rachel kissing Brittany." Shelby says quietly. "So, yes, I'm deep in thought."

"Brittany is the blonde one with the blue eyes right?"Edith asks trying to remember which kid was which.

Shelby nods a confirmation and closes Rachel's door so they can go back downstairs.

"Way to go Rach!"Edith fist pumps for her niece.

Shelby stops misstep to glare at her friend.

"What?"Edith shrugs. "She's a cute little girl, Rachel clearly has more game than any of us had at that age and good taste."

"You are...special." Shelby mutters in amazement."I'm glad you find this amusing."

"Hey, my niece likes the ladies it's no big deal." Edith follows Shelby into the kitchen. She was completely joking and they both knew it. "Maybe Reign and I have rubbed off on her."

"Why did we become friends again?" Shelby asks her friend. She was so annoying in that loveable adorable kind of way. You could never be mad at Edith...or the things she said.

"Because I was fantastic and you couldn't resist my charm."Edith hugs her friend. "Besides they're three and probably will forget that it happened. Just talk to Rachel and tell her why she can't go around kissing her friends. Even if they are pretty blondes."

Shelby nodded at her friend's words. She'd have to tread lightly with the conversation. She didn't want to make a big deal out of something so innocent.

* * *

Dinner was finally being served as everyone sat on the patio and had conversations and loud arguments about who knows what. They all were having a good time and everyone was enjoying the food.

After dinner all of the kids were sitting in the grass slurping on popsicles. Rachel enjoyed switching with Quinn every few minutes. They would giggle and then trade again. It's safe to say they were some pretty messy and sticky little one's.

Finally, as conversations died down, Mary and David stood up with the exclamation of they had an announcement. Rachel didn't understand why everyone was cheering and hugging her Auntie Mary.

"What's pregnant?" Rachel asked her friends.

"My mommy has a baby in her tummy." DJ explains to his little cousin. "Daddy says I'm going to be a big brother."

"Me not see a baby."Rachel says confused.

She knows about babies and that they grow in a Mommy's tummy. Her Mommy and Doctor Brown explained that much to her. But when could she see the baby?

Rachel leaves her friends to go stand on the patio in front of her Aunt Ellie. She could hear her Nana crying and swooning. Those must have been happy tears. No one should be sad about a baby.

Once everyone is done hugging her Aunt Mary Rachel takes her turn to stand in front of the woman. She lifts her Aunt's shirt to see her stomach. It was a little bigger almost like a ball but Rachel didn't see how there could be a baby under there.

"Where baby?" Rachel tilted her head back to speak to her Aunt.

"The baby is in my tummy and he or she won't be out for a little while." Mary crouched down to speak to her niece.

"Come out and play tomorrow?" Rachel asked. "Me gonna share."

Rachel wanted to see the baby now. She wanted her Mommy to have a baby but this was the next best thing.

"Not tomorrow sweet cheeks," Mary pinched Rachel's cheeks slightly. "The baby won't be able to play for a while. But I would love it if you and DJ could help?"

"I help." Rachel nods seriously. "My baby."

Mary smiles and gives her niece a small kiss on the cheek."You're right it's your baby and DJ's baby."

Rachel smiles at that and runs to her Mommy. Shelby catches the little girl in her arms and holds her close. She will never get tired of this.

"Momma, my baby in Mary's tummy." Rachel told her excitedly. "Her said it's my baby."

"Did she?" Shelby smiles at Rachel's excitement.

"Unhuh," Rachel nods furiously. "I help."

"I'm glad that you are happy baby," Shelby kisses her daughter on the cheek. "Now let Momma clean you up. Quinn you too." Shelby calls to the little girl.

Quinn stands from her spot in the grass to follow Rachel and her Mommy. She was very sticky indeed.

* * *

Later on that night as everyone was leaving, Shelby was handing over a sleeping Quinn to Finley.

"We had a great time Shelby."Finley held Quinn in his arms.

"Again I'm glad you three could make it." Shelby peeks over Finley's shoulder to where Frannie is standing next to the car waiting for them.

"Mommy!" Rachel yelled from upstairs, impatiently. It's bath time and her Mommy has been talking for so long.

"I guess that's my cue." Shelby smiles.

"Can't keep the little lady waiting." Finley jokes. Shifting Quinn on his shoulders, he leans closer to Shelby to give her a quick kiss. "I'll text you to tell you we made it."

Shelby nods and closes the door after them. Today was such a nice day and she truly enjoyed everyone's company. Now tomorrow was back to work and school for everyone. She was ready for their new adventure.

"Mommy, it's bath time." Rachel huffed from the top of the stairs, hands on her hips in all of her nakedness.

"I'm sorry babe." Shelby steps up the stairs taking Rachel in her arms. She carries the naked little girl into the bathroom and sits her inside of the bubble filled tub.

"Mommy, me want BB and Tana and Quinn to come back." Rachel pouts. She misses playing with her friends.

Now was the perfect time to talk with Rachel about the kissing.

"Rachel why did you kiss Brittany today?"

"Her my friend and me was the Momma." Rachel plays with the bubbles inside of the tub. "BB was being the Daddy."

"So, Mommies and Daddies kiss yes," Shelby tried to figure out her wording. " But you and Brittany are not a real Mommy and Daddy. We only kiss people on the lips when we are grownups in love, or they are family."

"You kiss Finney?" Rachel countered. "Me can't kiss Brittany no more?"

"I do kiss Finley, Rachel." Shelby took a deep breath. "But we are grown ups. If you want to kiss Brittany kiss her on the cheek or give her a hug. Does that sound good?"

Rachel nods, she liked kissing Brittany and you were supposed to kiss the people you love. She understood what her Mommy was saying though. She had to listen to Mommy.

"Are you ready for school tomorrow, Tink?"Shelby begins to wash Rachel's hair. They had both gotten trims yesterday so they were having a little fresh start.

"Yes, Mommy, me can take my Elsa blankie?"Rachel was in love with that blue blanket. "and Lucy? I take Lucy too. To play."

"Of course, I will be giving your teacher some of Mommy's milk too." Shelby rinsed the little girl's brown hair. "So you can have for nap time."

Rachel liked the sound of that. Tomorrow she started preschool. It was time for a new adventure for the little girl and she couldn't wait.

**A/N: So did this chapter make up for the long periods of no update? I'm not too happy with how it came out but next chapter should be better. **

**Review and tell me what you liked or didn't like about the chapter **

**-LSAM**


	52. Pre-School Days

Little Girl Lost

By: LockedSoulsAM

Summary: Every year on December 18th, Shelby Corcoran rides around aimlessly lost in thought, mourning the death of her baby girl. The little girl that three years ago she was supposed to give up for adoption. It hits midnight and Shelby runs into something she lost forever.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and any of the characters. I do own this story line and all of the ideas and new characters that come with it.**

**A/N: So everyone is thinking that Rachel's first day of preschool will be less than fine. I've been trying to figure out ways to make that happen or not happen. I think that this chapter will prove how much progress Rachel has made and also how she still has more to go. **

**1moredreamer- Since I've been jumping time between chapters, I guess we can still assume that Rachel is going through therapy. Rachel is still having problems with things but as she gets older and is with Shelby longer her mind will begin to "cover up" what she has gone through in earlier times. Just as we all tend to forget some parts of our early lives. Not saying that something won't trigger Rachel because they will. I want to continue to explore Rachel's PTSD along with her social life (as much of a social life a three year old can have) all the while developing her into the little girl I want her to be in the next story. ****I'm also itching to see a few new stories on here. **

**This chapter did not come out how I wanted it to at all. In the next few weeks I will be super busy with a bunch of school stuff. I just wanted to get something out for you guys. Please excuse mistakes I will go back over and fixed the ones I missed if they bother you guys too much. **

**So here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy =)**

* * *

Chapter 52 – Pre-School Days

Rachel isn't used to being the one that is being awakened by her mother. At this time in the morning she is used to waking her mother for something or the other. She's used to being able to sit up and watch SpongeBob while Kitty rests on her lap.

Speaking of Kitty, the orange kitten has gotten a little bigger since Rachel took him home at the beginning of summer. She loves her Kitty so much and she wishes she can take him to school with her. But unfortunately, Mommy says she doesn't think Kitty will do well at preschool.

So Rachel pouts and reluctantly takes her asthma medicine while her Momma holds her this morning. It's supposed to be her first day of preschool and her Mommy says it will be fun. Rachel has met her teachers and played at the school for a few hours before. She liked being able to play with other kids but she wants to stay here with Momma.

But Momma has to go to work too. Not today, but Shelby hasn't told her that. Shelby decided that she would not attend work today in case of any mishaps at the preschool today. Instead her first day would be tomorrow. She could start fresh and have a clear conscience of leaving Rachel at the preschool.

As Shelby sits with the little girl in her lap, she has to wonder if it's too soon for Rachel. Dr. Brown seems to think that Rachel is ready for preschool. Shelby does too but she is still so nervous. Leaving her baby for 8 hours is one of the hardest things she will have to do. Rachel was still learning to be a normal toddler and she's worried that she won't take today so well.

But first they would have to find out.

"Momma, me can take Lucy to pre-school?" Rachel asks as they eat breakfast, her favorite, which consists of waffles, grapes and some of Momma's milk.

"You can take Lucy and your Elsa blanket if you want to."Shelby answers while eating her own breakfast.

She doesn't want to make a big deal out of this day. She wants Rachel to see that preschool is nothing to be afraid of. Shelby talked with Dr. Brown and the woman gave her a few pointers on how to handle the big first day. She wanted things to be and feel as normal for Rachel as possible.

"You stay at preschool, Momma?" Rachel continues to take small bites from her syrup drenched waffle. Shelby is so glad that she hasn't gotten Rachel dressed yet. They have plenty of time so she's not worried.

"I will for a little while baby," Shelby tries to figure out a way to say what she wants. "But Mommy will have to go. I can't stay all day."

"Are BB and Tana going?" Rachel asks. She will be okay if her friends were there to play with.

"No baby, BB and Tana are starting Kindergarten this year." Shelby answered.

"I want to go to Kindergarten."Rachel pouts.

Who will she play with at Preschool? She didn't know any of the kids there. This was a serious question.

"I play at preschool?" Rachel asks again. She's been there and she's gotten to play but what if this time is different?

"You can play all you want to baby." Shelby kisses Rachel's head as she takes the dishes to the sink. "I promise it will be fun. Now let's go get you dressed."

It was time to get started on the first day of Preschool.

* * *

"Shelby and Rachel, hi, It's so good to see you." Terri Schuester smiles at mother and daughter. She bends down to be eye level with the little girl. "Are you ready for your first day of pre-school, Rachel?"

Rachel tucks her face into the neck of her favorite stuffed animal and nods. She likes Mrs. Schuester a lot and she has pretty eyes, they remind her of Quinn's. Mrs. Schuester is also very nice and her Mommy seems to know her from somewhere, she says she went to high school with Mrs. Schuester's husband. She doesn't know what the heck that means but if her Momma is okay with the woman then Rachel is too.

"Carrie!" Terri calls over to a brunette woman with glasses and dimples. She was over helping all of the other children and parents. Rachel notices that there a lot more kids today than the last few times she has played here.

What if those kids were mean to her? She didn't like mean people at all. What if they tried to steal her Lucy like Quinn did before? Rachel squeezes her Mommy's hands a little tighter and looks around the room.

There is a boy who is wrestling to get out of his Mommy's reach. A little girl who is telling her parents to leave now because she is ok. But the one that scares Rachel the most is the little boy crying and screaming for his parents not to leave him. It makes her feel uneasy and she doesn't know if she wants to stay here anymore.

"Mommy," Rachel whimpers. She really doesn't want to be here. "Stay here."

"I'm not leaving right now, baby, it's ok."Shelby reassures the girl. First days didn't always go great so she wasn't expecting a whole lot.

"Rachel, you remember, Carrie, right?" Mrs. Schuester asks the little girl.

Again Rachel nods but says nothing. She likes Ms. Carrie also. The woman smells like cotton candy.

"Rachel is it okay if I help you take your stuff over to your cubbie?" Carrie holds out her hand for Rachel to take. She can tell that the girl is uneasy but Rachel's doing fine so far.

Taking a second to think, the toddler looks up at her Momma and then back to Carrie. Rachel nods and lets Carrie lead her over to the wall of cubbies near the door. There is a big cubbie with the letters, R-A-C-H-E-L, on it. That spells her name.

"This is your Cubbie that you can put books and your backpack and blanket into." Carrie helps Rachel take off her light pink jacket and her small Doc McStuffins backpack. "Do you want to put your toy in there? Carrie refers to Lucy.

"No, thank you." Rachel shakes her head and holds Lucy tighter to her.

"That's fine how about we go and play for a little bit?" Carrie suggests to the little girl. She can see how uneasy Rachel is feeling. She's been working here for years and Rachel is not the first kid she's worked with. She has to admit that Rachel's case is one she was especially sad to hear about. But so far Rachel is cooperating so it's a good sign.

Rachel nods and takes a hold of Carrie's hand for the second time. They go to sit at a time and the little girl that Rachel saw from earlier is sitting there playing with Play-Doh. Rachel sits and watches the girl for a second before turning back to see that Shelby is still talking to Mrs. Schuester.

Carrie realizes she has to make Rachel feel comfortable. It's what she's here for.

"Don't worry Rachel is safe here I promise." Terri assures the young mother. "We have her emergency inhaler and everything else you gave us. If it gets to be too much for her we will make sure to call you. She's stayed before remember?"

"Yes, It makes me feel so much better to know that she's with someone I'm familiar with." Shelby gives a nervous smile. "It's just it's going to be her first full day without me. First day jitters and all."

"I totally understand, Shelby." Terri smiles softly. "I have to go and talk to the other parents. Feel free to stay as long as you think you need to."

Shelby nods as she watches Terri walk away. This was one of the best daycares/preschools in Carmel. Shelby trusted them but she was still worried just like almost every parent in the room. She'd stay and watch for a while. Just to make sure that Rachel was comfortable.

"So Rachel what's your favorite color?" Carrie tries to make conversation with the little girl. There are 15 other kids in the class room but Terri seems to have everything under control.

She's been coloring for about 5 minutes with Rachel now and the girl has yet to speak. It's not like the other times where Rachel would play with some of the other kids. This time Carrie guesses that the little girl knows that her Mom will be leaving.

"I like...pink and yellow." Rachel says quietly, her voice is slightly muffled as she holds Lucy up to her neck. It smells like her Momma and home. Almost a little like Kitty too. Rachel likes it that way.

Carrie notices Rachel peek back to make sure that Shelby is still there. Maybe if the woman left they would actually make progress...or maybe not. It wasn't really her place to say.

"I like pink too." Carrie takes the first move and grabs a few crayons to color. "What's your favorite toy Rachel?"

"My Elsa doll and my Doc McStuffins."Rachel answers happily.

"Really?" Carrie asks as Rachel nods. "It's not your little puppy right here?"

Rachel squeezes the toy tighter and shakes her head no.

"Not a toy. Momma gave me it."

"That's very nice of your Momma."Carrie smiles at the girl. "I bet you were really happy when your Momma gave you that doggy weren't you? Does she have a name?"

"Her name is Lucy." Rachel says quietly. Rachel doesn't really feel scared anymore she was just...cautious. This was a big step for her. Taking a few crayons for herself, she slowly begins to open up. Carrie gives herself a fist pump as she continues to talk to Rachel.

"So do you have any brothers and sisters Rachel?" Carrie wants to make Rachel feel warm and comfortable before they continue on to play with the other children.

"No, just me and Mommy." Rachel answers. "Me got a cousin and my best friends BB, and Tana, and Quinn and Frannie."

For the next 5 minutes, Shelby watches as Rachel giggles and talks to Carrie. She can see that the little girl is warming up and she's comfortable now. It's her time to leave but she can't just sneak out when Rachel isn't looking. Dr. Brown advised her to always say goodbye, quickly.

Shelby steps up to Rachel and bends down so that she can be eye level with Rachel. Sweeping the bangs out of Rachel's face she speaks. "Mommy has to go now,sweets."

Rachel looks up at her mother with furrowed brows. She doesn't really know how to feel about that. She simply watches her Momma for a second.

"Do you think you can color a picture for Momma while I'm gone?" Shelby asks the little girl. Rachel perks up at that and nods her head excitedly. Mommy loves her pictures and always keeps every single one of them. "That's my girl. Now give Mommy a hug so I can go."

Rachel launches herself into her mother's arms. With a hug and a kiss, Shelby quickly leaves the room and waves to Rachel before leaving the school.

"Rachel how about we go and play with the other kids?" Carrie suggests.

Rachel looks to where all of the other kids are playing with toys all over the carpet. She's doesn't recognize any of the children from the daycare before.

"It will be fun." Carrie leads Rachel over to the carpet. "Everyone this is Rachel can we say hi to Rachel?"

"Hi Rachel." The kids say in unison.

It's a little loud here but it's not too much to overwhelm the little girl. Rachel squeezes Lucy against her and observes all of the kids around the play area. She wishes her friends were here. She wishes her Momma would come back.

Carrie is just about to get all of the children wrangled up to play a game when she hears a crash coming from the arts and crafts section. Terri is busy getting the Lucas' boys to sit down. Carrie leaves Rachel to herself to go and check on the little brown haired boy who was playing with all of the arts and crafts which he wasn't supposed to. Rachel thinks she called him Noah.

Rachel looks at all of the kids playing and she decides one thing; one thing that she had already knew, that she wanted to go home.

Terri has finally gotten the children to settle down and she thinks it's time to teach them something new today. Usually on the first day she would let them play a while to get comfortable and then they would learn. First things first they had to do the welcome song.

She spots Carrie leading little Noah Puckerman back over to the carpet. This is the boys second year in her preschool class and boy was he a handful. He was a mischievous little charmer who just found ways into your heart. Once everyone is settled and sitting down she picks a leader for the day to sing the Welcome Song. She of course will help them but it's a song that they all sing together.

_Good Morning, How Are You? (They Clap to the Rhythm)  
Good Morning, How Are You?  
Good Morning, How Are You?  
How Are You Today? _

_Its good to see you back again,(Everyone points to each other)  
back again, back again  
Its good to see you back again  
Here at school today_

_I'm fine, how about you? (Point to self then to friends)  
I'm fine, how about you?  
I'm fine, how about you?  
How are you today?_

Terri knew the children would love this song and they were all very excited to start their next activity. Now it was time for their weather activity. She looks around the room to choose one of the students to check the weather when she notices that one specific little brunette is missing.

She makes eye contact with the Carrie and mouths "Where is Rachel?" Carrie examines the group of kids and furrows her brows. Rachel was just here a second ago.

"I got this you go and find her."Carrie tells her coworker.

Terri nods her head and looks around the room. Now where could this little girl have gone. There is no way she would have left the room. Rachel didn't seem like the type to run away. She'd experienced those little ones.

Rachel didn't really like the song they were singing. It was a little too loud and everyone was singing the words wrong. Also Mrs. Terri could not sing well like her Mommy. The woman's voice, while it wasn't unpleasant, it wasn't her Mommy's voice.

Rachel just wants to get away from the loud noises for a second. She knows she is not supposed to leave the room. Besides she wouldn't know where to go if she did. So she goes to the first place she can think of...her cubbie. Since there are not a lot of kids in her class the two cubbie shelves are huge and a little girl like Rachel could fit into anything.

She quickly climbs into her cubbie and pulls her Elsa cover down from the hook to cover herself. Sticking her index finger into her mouth and holding Lucy closer to her chest, Rachel decides that she will wait here until her Mommy comes back. But it better be soon because she has to potty.

* * *

"How do you think she is doing?" Shelby asks Finley as they sit down for an early lunch.

It's going to be his last day off of work for a long time and she would like to spend time with him.

"I think Rachel will be just fine." Finley assures her. "I mean at first she will be all shy and quiet. But Rachel is just a little ball of fire once she gets comfortable."

Shelby nods in agreement. She's only been away from the little girl for about an hour now but she is already missing her little girl. She wonders how Rachel is doing right now.

* * *

"What are you doing in there?"A pair of eyes peek into Rachel's makeshift tent."Are you playing hide and seek?"

Rachel shakes her head at the little African American girl. She has two big puffballs in her hair with two red bows that remind her of ruby's red slippers in the Wizard of Oz. Rachel watched it with her Aunts a while back but she fell asleep in the middle.

"What's your name?" The little girl asks climbing into the cubby to sit next to Rachel. She doesn't notice Rachel tense when she sits next to her."My name is Mercedes and I'm 4 years old. This is my first year in preschool. My big brother is in 3rd grade today. Do you have a brother?"

Again Rachel shakes her head no. She doesn't know which one of those questions to answer first. This Mercedes girl talks a lot. But she had pretty hair and her shirt had Elsa on it.

"My name is Rachel." The brunette speaks around her finger. She's trying to self soothe and sucking her finger is the best thing she could think of. She doesn't use a paci anymore and she hasn't for a long time.

"Why are you hiding in here?" Mercedes asks once again. "Are you scared?"

Rachel realizes she has nothing to be afraid of. Mercedes has warm brown eyes like her own. She didn't always like people in her space but Mercedes meant no harm.

"Me want my Mommy." Rachel says in a small voice. "Me want her to come back."

"But it's not time for her to come back." Mercedes asks perplexed."You don't want to stay here and play? They got lots of toys and books and stuff."

"But nobody plays with me." Rachel responds.

"I'll play with you."Mercedes tells her. "My Momma says we can make friends in preschool."

Rachel likes the idea of having another friend. You could never have too many friends. Could you?

"Here have my bracelet." Mercedes takes a small bracelet that has the initials M.J. on it. "that means we are friends now."

Rachel lets Mercedes put the bracelet on her wrist. It's a pretty bracelet with flowers and beads. She's glad that Mercedes is her new friend.

"Girls?" Terri peeks under the blanket. "How about we come out of the cubby and join the rest of the class."

Terri knew that Rachel couldn't have gotten far and once she saw Mercedes Joneses feet sticking out of the cubby,she knew where Rachel was.

"Mrs. Terri me gots a new friend look." Rachel smiles for the first time that day that Terri has seen. She examines the bracelet that the little girl shows her.

"It's very nice, did Mercedes give it to you?"

Rachel nods and smiles holding onto Mercedes hands. Swinging Lucy from her left hand, Rachel looks up expectantly at Terri.

"Mrs. Terri?" Rachel asks.

"Yes Rachel?"

"Me gotsa pee." Rachel informs her teacher.

"Of course why don't we all go and take a bathroom break."

So they do. It takes a while to get 15 children in and out of the bathroom but they do. Rachel is sitting with Mercedes when it's time for lunch.

Lunch consisted of Spaghetti, Carrots, Peaches and Milk. Of course they get ranch but that's not the part that Rachel is disgusted with. She doesn't like normal milk and her Mommy said she could bring breast milk if she wanted.

"What's wrong Rachel?" Mercedes asks her friend. "Why aren't you drinking your milk?"

"Me don't like it." Rachel says. "I want Mommy's milk."

"Well where is your Mommy's milk?" Mercedes asks. She is very concerned for her new friend. Her mommy says that there are some kids who are just very quiet and they don't always speak for themselves. She wonders if this is what she means.

Rachel shrugs at Mercedes question. She honestly doesn't know.

"Ms. Terri and Ms. Carrie." Mercedes asks loudly. "Rachel says she wants her Mommy's milk but she doesn't know where it is."

Carrie remembers the sippy cups labeled Rachel inside of the mini fridge. She quickly grabs one and hands it to Rachel. The tiny girl breathes a sigh of relief at not having to take drink the nastcows milk. She doesn't like it as much and it doesn't taste the same.

Rachel sits contently in her chair at the table and drinks her milk as Mercedes continues to talk about a bunch of different things. She sure does talk a lot. Definitely a lot more than her.

* * *

"Alright everyone get under your blankets and grab your stuffed animals." Terri and Carrie helped all of the children get under their blankets on the carpet.

Instead Rachel walks over to Carrie to pull her pants leg. She doesn't like the idea of sleeping here at all. Especially on those silly blue mats.

"Me ready to go home now." Rachel says once the teacher is crouched down to her eye level. "Can you call Momma?"

The little girl had enough of this school thing already and she's only been here for 4 hours.

"I'm sorry Rachel but it isn't time to go home yet." Carrie sympathizes with the little girl.

"But I want to." Rachel begins to pout as her eyes water. She's in the early stages of crying and if this doesn't go her way then she will cry for sure.

"How about we go and sit down and try to go to sleep?" Carrie asks her. "Just have some quiet time?"

"No." Rachel says angrily."Me want to go home."

Terri, who is helping a bunch of the other kids fall asleep, signals Carrie to take Rachel out of the room before a full on tantrum wakes the few that are sleeping. Carrie nods and leads Rachel out to the hallway. There are 4 other preschool classes in the school and she knows it is nap time for them too.

"You don't want to stay here a little longer?" Carrie asks Rachel. "You don't have to take a nap. We could have a little quiet time and color."

"No, wanna go home." A few tears slip from Rachel's eyes. She doesn't want to stay here any longer. She doesn't want to take a nap and she doesn't want to eat anymore of their food.

All she wants to do is curl into her Mommy and nurse. That's all she wants. Carrie takes the little girl in her arms as Rachel begins to sob. She holds and rocks the girl until Rachel is almost tired out from her crying. She expected worse but she figures the little girl is in fact tired but she is fighting her sleep.

"How about we call your Momma so you can talk to her for a second? Only this time though." Carrie leads Rachel into the teacher's office. "I think she would be happy to hear you are okay."  
Carrie quickly dials Shelby's number. Once Shelby answers she explains the situation and holds out the phone for Rachel to take.

Rachel sniffles and nods taking the phone from Carrie;s hands.

"Hi, Tinkerbell." Shelby greets happily.

"Hi Mommy." Rachel sniffles pitifully and it breaks Shelby's heart. "Me want to go home now."

"Oh sweetie it's not time now but I promise when I do come pick you up Momma will hold you for as long as you want." Shelby has to say that she is kind of surprised with Rachel's behavior today. She expects so much more. Maybe her baby is really making progress.

"Okay." Rachel sighs sadly.

"Can you sit with Ms. Carrie and let her rock you to sleep while I sing to you?" Shelby suggests as an alternative." Does that sound good?"

Rachel nods even though Shelby can't see her. Shelby takes the silence as a yes. So she begins to sing and listen to Rachel's tiny sniffles in the background. She knows Rachel is asleep once the sniffles stop.

"Thank you, Shelby." Carrie speaks into the phone quietly. "She's sleeping."

"No, thank you." Shelby says. "For calling me. I know she really needed it."

Carrie and Shelby speak for a few more minutes before hanging up. Maybe nap time wasn't so bad after all.

It's finger painting time and Rachel decides that she wants to make a picture for her Momma. After nap time they learned a new letter, even though Rachel already knew it, and they had a snack time along with a few games. She was really missing her Momma but she knew that she had to be a big girl and stay at preschool for a while.

Doesn't mean she had to like it. The tiny girl wishes she could tell time so she could know when it was time to go home. She hoped it was soon.

"You're making that for me?" Shelby asks the little girl as she sneaks up behind Rachel.

"Momma!" The little girl screams and jumps into her mother's arms dropping the now dry painting in her hands.

"Hi, baby, I missed you."Shelby hugs Rachel tightly. She truly did miss the little girl.

Shelby struggles to keep up as Rachel begins to tell her all about her day at preschool. It seemed pretty eventful and it almost sounded like Rachel loved being here.

"So does that mean you want to come back tomorrow?" Shelby helps the little one with her jacket.

"No." Rachel quickly answers. "Me want to stay home with you."

"Momma has to go to work tomorrow remember Rach?"

Rachel nods. "Me want to go to work with you, Momma."

"I don't know about that but let's try preschool again and if you don't like it by next week we can try something else okay."

"Okay Mommy." Rachel sighs. She knows for a fact that she will never like preschool.

It was too long and too loud. Plus all of the boys smelled liked a combination of dirt and cookies. Even her cousin DJ didn't smell like that.

Rachel waves bye to her new friend Mercedes when they see each other in the parking lot of the preschool. At least something good came out of today. She'd made a new friend.

**A/n: So Rachel didn't go too hard with the panics but let me just say her next time in preschool or maybe even second week in preschool won't always go so great. I have some plans for this little girl and even though this chapter probably wasn't what you guys were expecting it was they way I'm familiar with. Rachel and Shelby have been working on her tantrums more and more and though she hasn't thrown a big one in a while I see them in her future. Lots of them. **

**We are getting closer and closer to the end and I'm just like where did the time go? Is there something you want to see happen with Rachel and preschool? or just Rachel and the story period?  
**

**Review and tell me me what you thought of this chapter. **

**-LSAM**


	53. Beginning of Tradition

Little Girl Lost

By: LockedSoulsAM

Summary: Every year on December 18th, Shelby Corcoran rides around aimlessly lost in thought, mourning the death of her baby girl. The little girl that three years ago she was supposed to give up for adoption. It hits midnight and Shelby runs into something she lost forever.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and any of the characters. I do own this story line and all of the ideas and new characters that come with it.**

**A/N: Hey guys, back again with another chapter. Sooner than I thought. Guys this prom thing and figuring out what college I want to go to is ugh! It's so stressful and I'm always changing my mind. It's ridiculous. **

**So about Rachel's pre-school situation the normal age to start preschool is 3. Considering all of Rachel's friends are a year older than her they are also a grade up from her...that would be if she had lived with Shelby before everything and started school right after her 3rd birthday. Since Rachel is almost 4 this should technically be her second year of preschool. Then she would be a year under and not 2 years. I only plan to keep Rachel in preschool for a year but it'll all work out. **

**If that made any sense at all.**

**Anyways, on to the next chapter of the story known as Little Girl Lost. **

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

Chapter 53- Beginning of Tradition

"Mommy I'm going to dance class today?" Rachel bounced up and down on her mother's bed. She was dressed in a black leotard and pink tights while her hair was up in a dancer's bun.

She was clearly excited to start ballet classes with Brittany, Santana and Quinn. The class started at 10:30 am. and it was for ages 3-5. The idea came to Shelby when Rachel had become sad that she wouldn't see any of her friends in school.

She had known for a while that Susan was enrolling Brittany into a dance class. She was unsure about Rachel doing the class but when the little girl heard about her friends doing it the parents saw it as a way to get all of the girls together. Between school and whatever else they all had going on everyone would be pretty busy.

Shelby of course intended to keep Rachel's bond with the girls tight. The tiny girl loved each and every one of her friends so much. Not to mention their parents made good friends for Shelby also.

"Not if you don't stop bouncing on my bed you won't." Shelby told the little girl as she took a brand new pair of ballet shoes out of the box.

Rachel let herself bounce one last time so that she could land on her bottom. She held out each foot so that Shelby could put the ballet shoes. "Sorry Mama but I'm happy."

"I can tell, Tink, and it's okay to be happy." Shelby released Rachel's tiny feet and stood up straight. "But you also can't jump on Momma's bed."

"Why?" Rachel asked her Momma.

"Because if you fall and get hurt I will have to take you to the hospital again." Shelby explained as she helped Rachel with her small jacket. Her little pink tutu was already downstairs waiting for them.

"Don't wanna go to hospital again." Rachel pouted and reached for her Mother.

Obeying her daughter's silent request, Shelby scooped the little girl into her arms and made her way down the stairs. Rachel was so happy that she would get to be with her friends during dance class. They were in a higher grade than she was and sometimes it made her sad. It wasn't summer anymore so she couldn't see them as often as she used to.

Her new friend at school, Mercedes, was fun. The girl was very loud and vibrant. She was different but similar to Rachel's friends. Which made the two little girls hit it off instantly. They were inseparable at school now. They would play together and lay next to each other during nap time. Now that the first week of pre-school was over Rachel felt a little better about it but she was still uneasy.

Just as they are about to leave Shelby's ring-tone for Facetime sounded from her iPhone. She had no clue who could be Face-timing her this early in the morning but she decided to check anyway. They have a little time before they need to be on their way to the dance studio anyway.

She sets Rachel on her feet and her bag on the hall table. The little girl runs off to catch Kitty knowing that her Momma would be a while. Taking her phone from her pocket, Shelby recognizes the name of the Face-time caller as someone she would have never expected... Eric.

Making sure she doesn't miss the call Shelby quickly answers.

"Eric?" She asks quietly as his face appears on the screen. He's dressed in a navy blue t-shirt. His blue eyes face the screen as he swipes a hand over his newly cut hair. He smiles into the camera at the sight of his younger sister.

"Pooh bear?" Eric smiles. "It's you."

"Yeah, it's me." Shelby gives a small smile as she supports herself by leaning against a wall. "I haven't heard from you in so long. It seems like the only person who has been in contact with you lately was Mary."

"Yeah, I know." Eric sighs. "Eldest sibling business and all."

Shelby looks into the camera and furrows her brows. "You're okay aren't you? There's not a delay in you coming home is there?"

"No, no, nothing like that." Eric assures his sister. "I was just calling because I missed you and I have finally had enough free time to call more than one of my family members."

"I'm glad you did." Shelby gives another small smile. She hasn't seen her brother in person in almost 4 years. Of course there were the brief times they had talked and skyped but it's been a long time since their last Skype session. A very long time.

Talking about Eric was a very awkward subject in their family. They all loved and missed him dearly but at the same time they were so used to him being gone. He has missed so much of their lives. He was there for DJ's birth but left a short time after. He hadn't even known about Rachel until recently.

"Me too." Eric responds. "So where is that little one of yours. I would love to talk to her."

"She's actually...right here." Shelby watches Rachel step back into the foyer with a small bottle of Danimals yogurt in her hands.

"Momma can I have this?" Rachel bats her lashes and gives her mother the cutest puppy dogs eyes.

On the phone, Eric watches Shelby's face and the way it lights up as Rachel enters the room. The look in her eyes is clearly one of adoration and love. He's never seen his sister this way but he listens as she helps Rachel open whatever she just asked could she have.

"Rachel come here, I want you to meet someone." Shelby sets the yogurt down on the table and scoops Rachel up with one arm.

Rachel rests her head on Shelby's shoulder and looks at the face looking back at her. He seems familiar but she has never met the man before.

"Who dat Momma?" Rachel asks.

"Rachel, this is my brother Eric." Shelby introduces them. "He's your uncle. Eric this is your niece Rachel."

"Hi Rachel." Eric waves and smiles at the little girl. As Rachel waves back, Eric notices that the little girl is the spitting image of his younger sister. The only difference were her big chocolate eyes that drew him in. She was adorable and he was falling in love instantly.

"Hi." Rachel shyly smiles at the man known as her uncle. She knew where she had seen his face before. There were a few pictures of his face at her grandparents house before.

"Hi Rachel how you doing?" He asked. He didn't really know what to say but he tried anyway. "What are you up to today."

"I going to dance class with my friends."Rachel informed him. "My friends are BB, Tana, and Quinn."

Eric listened intently as Rachel talked to him over the next five minutes. Shelby would comment on a few things but other than that Rachel was the star of the show, just like always. Eric was truly enjoying talking to the little girl. She was just like Mary described her. A little ball of joy.

She also remind Eric of Shelby when she was that age. They had the same mannerisms and everything.

"Ok, I'm sorry to break up the little niece and uncle bonding you two have going on." Shelby speaks. "But Rachel has dance class and we really should get going."

"Yeah," Eric sighs sadly. "I have to get going too. Duty calls. Saving lives is hard work."

"When are we going to hear from you again?" Shelby asks with hope in her eyes. She truly missed her big brother.

"I don't know to be honest." Eric replies. "But I'll be home soon. So tell everyone I love them and keep taking care of that beautiful little girl you have. I love you guys."

Shelby and Rachel wave as they say goodbye to him. It certainly was unexpected to hear from Eric but nevertheless, it was good to hear from him. Shelby never knew exactly when her brother would call but when he did it was always good to hear from him.

Now he would be on her mind all day. She knew he was supposed to be back by Christmas as a surprise to her parents but that could change at an second. She just hoped her brother was truly happy with his profession.

* * *

Tutus for Tots dance class started promptly at 10:30 am. Some of their parents were a little grumpy that it was a Saturday and they had to get there early but they reminded themselves that it was all for their daughters. Upon arriving at the dance building, Rachel immediately spotted Quinn in her matching dance uniform. Next to arrive were Brittany and Santana.

Frannie was tagging along with her mom. She wasn't much of a ballerina but she was coming to support her sister. Ever since the incident with their father, Frannie had become reluctant to leave her little sister alone for even a second. The 9 year old was very protective of her baby sister and she promised herself that she would never let her little sister get hurt again.

It helped that they weren't living with their father anymore. He had since moved out with the promise to take parenting classes. Judy was handling taking care of the girls on her own pretty well, of course she had the help of Finley whenever he could. It was hard but they were surviving.

Deciding that they wanted to stay for their daughters' first day of dance, the mothers stepped into the hallway and discussed everything with Judy. The 4 women had become like a support system for each other.

Inside, the girls were stretching and enjoying their first day of ballet class. Under the instruction of their dance teacher, Ms. LaLa, the girls began to learn the basics of ballet. For one hour the girls were taught the five positions of the feet.

Each girl was taught the position and showed what they had learned. Some needed more help than others but to Rachel it came naturally. It seemed that she was going to enjoy ballet more than any of her friends. All of the girls were having fun learning the new steps but it seemed that Rachel was the most attentive.

When class was done and everyone was ready to go home, Shelby made sure to snap a picture of the girls in their tutus and dancer buns. They all hugged goodbye and smiled. Next Saturday they would go over everything they learned today and then go over something new.

Rachel couldn't wait to come back. Ms. LaLa was one of the nicest ladies she had ever met. She was tall and had very blonde hair like her Aunt Mary's. The woman had a soft voice and she never seemed to get angry with someone if they didn't understand the instructions. She was a very patient young woman and she really seemed to enjoy her job.

* * *

"Momma, we go back to dance next week?" Rachel scooped a giant glob of ice cream into her mouth. Shelby rolled her eyes and wiped Rachel's mouth with a wet nap.

It seemed like all of their conversations began with Rachel asking her a question. Shelby lived for the days like this when she could just take Rachel out and have a sundae with her. She would have preferred a banana split but the little girl in front of her ate bananas.

After dance class, Shelby decided they would stop by Grandy's to get a bite to eat. It was lunch time and she knew the little girl would be hungry. So that's how they arrived here to have a burger for herself and a mini pizza and fries for Rachel. The girl had only eaten half of her mini pizza and only a few fries before she declared that she was done.

Shelby sighed as she ordered their dessert for the day. She wouldn't usually let Rachel have so much sugar. The girl was already hyper enough, but she'd eaten and that was their deal. If Rachel ate her lunch she could get ice cream. It didn't always work out that way but today it did.

"Yes dance class for beginners last six weeks." Shelby takes her own spoonful of ice cream. "That means we have 5 more weeks left and then you have a dance recital. "

"What's that Momma?"Rachel scrunched up her nose.

"It's when all of the parents come to the hall so that they can see what you learned and so that you can perform for them."Shelby explains to the little girl.

"Perform on a stage?" Rachel asks with wide eyes.

Shelby nods her answer. Rachel shrugged and continued to eat her share of their sundae. She was fine with performing since she liked being the center of attention anyway.

Plus she'd get to be on a stage like Fanny. That sounded like fun.

* * *

Shelby has never experienced the joy of being a multitasking working mom until now. She was sat in the rocking chair in her room checking papers while Rachel was lying in her lap nursing. The little girl was curled into her mother with one of her hands under the woman's breast to support it as she suckled.

Shelby couldn't figure out how she was doing it but she was grading the papers while bonding with her little girl at the same time. It helped that Rachel was half asleep and she wasn't doing most of the pinching of her nipples or the patting that she usually did. It was nap time and they were relaxed.

Well as relaxed Shelby could be while nursing and checking English papers. She assigned her students a one page essay on who they were. To get to know them and learn their writing styles early. She was teaching 10th grade English so the students were a little more mature than the 9th graders but not quite there yet like the upperclassmen.

Now that Rachel was in school and she was back to work, Shelby wanted to keep their bonding time. So she sets her papers aside and holds Rachel a little tighter to her. Rachel snuggles closer but never stops her suckling. She likes being with her Momma in this way. No matter how long she was away from her mother this was always something she could come back to.

Their hugs, and kisses and nursing time. That's what they both loved the most. No matter who came in or out of their lives and no matter what they did through out their days, they would always be there for each other. When Shelby was sad or stressed all she need was a hug, kiss, or smile from her little girl and everything would be right in the world.

For Rachel if she was feeling scared, overwhelmed or nervous her Momma was always there to help her and hug her and reassure her. Shelby's presence was calming for the little girl. She'd learned to depend on her mother like a 3 year old should. Her sessions with Dr. Brown weren't as intense as before and they would talk but now things weren't as heavy.

Sure Rachel still had her issues but she was getting better. That's all that mattered.

They ended their night off with Shelby giving Rachel a bath and washing her hair. The tiny brunette used her water colored bath markers to write and draw all over the wall. Shelby was impressed as Rachel wrote her name in big sloppy red letters. They had been practicing and it seemed that Rachel was getting better at it each day.

She couldn't help but feel proud of her baby girl and all of the things that the little girl was learning. Rachel was a happy and healthy giggling girl currently wearing a bubble mustache.

There was nothing more she could ask for.

**A/N: So that's the end of this chapter. I hope you guys liked it. I've been feeling like my writing has began to not suck but be less interesting lately. I hope you guys aren't becoming bored with the story. It feels like I'm just stringing the story along with no real plot like the beginning. I do enjoy writing this though. It's just how I've come to feel after taking so long between updates. **

**Anyways, please review and tell me what you thought of this update. P.S. I would love to take suggestions on what you think the sequel should be about. **

**-LSAM **


	54. Can't Always Get What You Want

Little Girl Lost

By: LockedSoulsAM

Summary: Every year on December 18th, Shelby Corcoran rides around aimlessly lost in thought, mourning the death of her baby girl. The little girl that three years ago she was supposed to give up for adoption. It hits midnight and Shelby runs into something she lost forever.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and any of the characters. I do own this story line and all of the ideas and new characters that come with it.**

**A/n: Reading all of your reviews is always something I will enjoy. All of your suggestions were much needed so thank you for them. Spring Break has come to a close and I found my prom dress (yay!). Now it's time for the big decisions and all of the stress that comes with them. **

**The 1 year anniversary for LGL was March 25 and wow. This story has made me so happy and it has taught me so much. I never knew my own strengths and talents. Writing used to be something I always did but I was never able to finish a chapter. This story is my baby and when I'm finished it will certainly be a sad day. **

**This story means so much and to know that after a year and you guys are still reading and enjoying...it's so amazing. So Thank you all. **

**Anyways, on to the next installment of LGL. Please excuse any mistakes. If they bother you please feel free to point them out. **

**I hope you enjoy =)**

* * *

Chapter 54-Can't Always Get What You Want

"Today, Rachel, we are going to play a new game."Dr. Brown informed the little girl as she sat across from Rachel at the little round table inside of her office.

Dr. Brown has been seeing Rachel and Shelby for nine months now. The therapist can admit that she has seen a significant change in Rachel. At first she was the scared and confused 3 year old who couldn't understand the things that happened to her. Now Rachel was more open and bubbly and just everything you would expect a three year old to be.

That didn't mean Rachel's sessions with the woman were over. Now that the little girl was in school her separation anxiety and her social skills were going to be put to the test. There was a limit to so much the tiny girl could take and with Dr. Brown's help, Shelby made sure to not come close to those limits.

Their sessions have gone down from twice a week to once every week. Rachel's continued progress over the next few months would determine whether or not she would keep seeing Dr. Brown. Dr. Brown wanted to bring more play into the therapy sessions so that Rachel would truly understand her feelings and learn to cope. They would still talk but the therapist wanted to truly get on the three year old's level.

This lead to them sitting here at the round table today. Construction paper and crayons were sitting in front of the three. Ready for their session, Dr. Brown continued to speak.

"This game is called color your feelings." Dr. Brown explained to the little girl how they would play. "I'm going to tell you a color and together we have to figure out what feeling it goes with. I will draw the faces for you and then you can color them. Does that sound good?"

Rachel nods silently. She likes when Dr. Brown lets her play a new game. They were always fun and it didn't make her afraid to talk about her feelings.

Shelby would sit and silently watch. Today she would be here for comfort and encouragement. She would speak when needed but today they wanted to see how Rachel would cope with talking to Dr. Brown without her mother's input.

"Alright, Rachel, can you tell me what feeling might go with the color red?" Dr. Brow began the "game".

Rachel furrows her brows and thinks for a second before answering. "Me not know."

"Think about when people get mean and their faces go red." Dr. Brown helped Rachel along.

"When they mad?" Rachel guessed.

Her Papa would always go red when he was mad. It was very scary. Rachel would remember him sometimes, but it seemed so far away. Sometimes it feels like a bad dream when she remembers him. She didn't like to think about him anymore.

"Good Job Rachel when they are mad." Dr. Brown began to draw an angry face on the construction paper. Usually she would let her older patients draw for themselves but that was a different story for her younger ones.

"Okay what about blue," Dr. Brown let Rachel color in the angry face. "What feeling do you think that blue goes with?"

Rachel immediately knew which one she would pick. "Boo, um, sad?"

"That's right blue goes with sad!" Dr. Brown gave her a five and instructed her to color in the sad face.

The small game went on for fifteen more minutes before it ended. Rachel was given time to play alone as Dr. Brown and Shelby watched her. Being an only child she was learning to play alone pretty well. It was interesting to see which characters and which voices the little girl would give her dolls to play with.

The session went by smoothly and they would begin another game the next week.

* * *

Once they were in the car on the way to McDonald's Rachel interrupted her mother's thoughts to ask her an important question.

"Mommy, me all better now?"She asked from her car seat. Swinging her feet, she looks up at her mother expectantly.

"All better?" Shelby is trying to understand what in the world Rachel could be talking about.

"Me was sick..."Rachel tells her mother. "That's why we go and play with Dr. Brown. She a doctor so I sick and her said I was better."

"No, baby, you are not sick." Shelby assures her daughter. Looking back at her daughter for a quick second, Shelby turns to see Rachel is looking for her to continue. "Dr. Brown is a therapist and we go to her to help with your feelings and to help when you don't understand. She said you were doing better with the flashbacks and everything else. You were never sick."

Shelby pulls into the McDonald's parking lot and cuts the car off. She unbuckles her belt and grabs her purse and phone. She quickly goes to the back to help Rachel out of her chair.

"Momma?"The little girl sits still as her mother unbuckles her seat belt.

"Yes baby?" Shelby unbuckles the little girl and sets her down the ground. The make their way into the McDonald's where they will be meeting Finley and the girls inside of the play-scape.

"Me want a big ice cream, kay." The little girl swings her mother's hands.

"We'll see about the ice cream."Shelby scoops the little girl into her arms so that they can weave around the crowd of people that are waiting in line.

Once inside the play-scape area Rachel immediately spots Frannie and Quinn inside of the play-scape. She hurriedly takes her shoes and throws them next to where Finley is sitting. Finley smiles and stands once Shelby approaches the table. He gives her a small kiss as they sit at a table facing the play-scape.

"I already ordered for you guys if that's okay?" Finley watches as Shelby takes Rachel's discarded shoes and puts them inside of her purse.

"It's fine." Shelby assures him. "You guys weren't waiting long were you?"

"No, not at all."Finley assures her.

The couple hasn't seen each other since the picnic last week. They could barely talk on the phone this past week too, their busy work schedules made sure of that. Now that Finley was trying to help with the girls lately he was hoping that they could have more play dates with Rachel. Which would also give him more time to spend with Shelby, his not so official girlfriend.

Almost three months they had been dating. They have been

going slow for the sake of Rachel and their own hearts. Which meant they would keep PDA to a minimum when they were in front of the little girl. Not to confuse Rachel more. She knew they kissed but it was sometimes a different thing to actually see it.

"So how was the first week of school for our little star?"Finley asks.

"It went surprisingly well."Shelby informs him. "She cried at nap time but other than that her teacher says she doing great so far."

"That's so good I'm happy for her." Finley looks over to where all three of the girls are climbing out of the big yellow slide. "Judy has finally decided where she stands with Russell."

Shelby raises a brow and looks over to the girls.

"and where is that?

"He's wants to move back in is what she's telling me."Finley frowns. "I just I don't trust this guy at all anymore after what he did to Quinn. I mean the bruises have healed but what about her mental health? She's 4 years old for goodness' sake."

"I know how you feel."Shelby sympathizes with him. "Who's to say that if he hit her once he won't do it again?"

Shelby watches as Rachel and Quinn hold hands as they come down the yellow slide once again. It was so cute their friendship. Shelby could almost see that Rachel was more protective of Quinn as time has passed. It was almost as if Rachel had taken her older friend under her wing.

After the incident with Quinn a few months ago their friendship blossomed. Rachel would want Quinn to come and play more. She'd even introduced the girl to her two bestest friends Santana and Brittany. Quinn was no longer the mean girl to Rachel. She was the girl who needed saving. At least in Rachel's head her friend needed protecting.

The little girl had never met Quinn's daddy and she probably never will if it was up to Shelby. But as long as they wanted Quinn and Rachel could play together.

"I got new shoes yesterday Rachel." Quinn informed her best friend as they sat inside of the play-scape. Frannie was playing with another kid somewhere on the other side. If only their Mommy could see them inside of the germ filled play-scape. She would have a fit all the way trying to sanitize their whole bodies.

"Let me see them." Rachel looks down at Quinn's feet and remembers that they had to take their shoes off to get inside of the play-scape.

"My Unca Joe has them down there." Quinn points to where her uncle and Rachel's mommy are talking.

Rachel follows Quinn's finger until she spots where the other girl is pointing to. She doesn't miss the way Finley takes her Mommy's hands into his own only to let go a second later.

"Let's go play." Quinn grabs Rachel's hands and pulls her so that they can crawl away.

* * *

After eating lunch, Shelby caved and ordered a small vanilla milkshake for each of the girls. They all happily sat and drank their milkshakes except one. They were having a nice conversation about Dora and boots when all of a sudden Rachel lets out a small whine.

She's been watching Quinn and Frannie take the lids off of their milkshakes. Rachel decided she wanted to do the same but her hands were too slippery. This frustrated the little girl to no end. It shouldn't be too hard to take a lid off of a cup.

"Momma, me can't do it." The little girl frowns at her cup.

"I don't think taking the lid off is a good idea Rach," Shelby tells her daughter. "You're supposed to use your straw."

"Me won't spill it Momma please." Rachel pouts. It wouldn't be fair that Quinn and Frannie got to open their milkshake tops.

Shelby shook the milkshake to see that it was almost gone. It wouldn't be too much of a spill if Rachel were to drop it. Shelby takes the top off and hands it slowly to Rachel. Shelby wipes her hands and looks down at Rachel. The little girl is frowning with tears in her as she looks into the cup.

"What's wrong,Tink?" Shelby has no clue what could be the problem this time.

"It's all gone, Mommy." Rachel whines. "It's no more."

Shelby raises a brow and looks at Rachel's pouting face. The little girl is this close to tears and it depends on how her Mommy handles the situation.

"Yeah, sweets, you drunk it all." Shelby tells her.

"But it's all gone." Rachel's pout deepens.

"Ok, well we can go and get more." Shelby tells her. "You have to put on your shoes first because we'll be leaving in a minute."

"No, don't wanna put on shoes Momma." Rachel begins to cry.

She doesn't want to put on any shoes and she doesn't want to leave McDonald's.

"Rachel you can't walk out of here without shoes." Shelby informs the little girl. "I know you want more of the milkshake. We need shoes that's the deals."

"No!" Rachel shouts loudly. "No shoes. No more shoes."

"Um, why don't I clear the table and I get us some refills?" Finley suggests.

Shelby nods in a silent thank you. Quinn and Frannie help their uncle to clear the table and take the cups to go and get refills. Meanwhile Shelby is trying to keep Rachel from the throwing a tantrum at having to wear shoes.

"Hey, little girl." Shelby removes Rachel's hands from covering her eyes. "I know you want more milkshakes but this is not the way to get them."

Rachel ignores what her mother is saying to her and slips from her chair. "But me want it Momma." Rachel watches as her mother takes out her shoes from the bag and sets them on the chair beside her.

"No!" Rachel doesn't want to listen anything her mother has to say. She won't be putting on any shoes until she gets that milkshake. In Just 5 seconds, Rachel goes from the semi calm but shouting toddler to the little girl throwing herself on the ground to kick and scream about a milkshake that she probably won't even finish.

Instead of trying to compromise with Rachel, Shelby simply scoops up her keys, purse, the crying toddler and her shoes. She carries Rachel all the way out of McDonald's kicking and screaming, passing a few curious people including Finley who she tells she'll see him later, and into the car.

She sits the still crying and kicking Rachel inside of her chair. Setting her things in the passenger seat, Shelby sits next to her daughter and calmly speaks over the crying girl.

"I know you are angry, baby girl, but when you are done crying." Shelby catches the little girl's attention. "When you are calmer then we will talk."

So they sit there for God knows how long. Shelby simply sits and looks out of the window of the car as Rachel continues to cry about how she wants to go back in and get her milkshake. Another five minutes go by and Rachel's crying has died down. It's replied by sniffling and the familiar hiccups that appear when the little girl cries.

"Mommy." Rachel says softly. She grabs the seat belt of her chair and occupies herself with it. "Me done crying Mommy."

"So that means you are ready to be a big girl and put your shoes on?" Shelby turns to fully face the puffy eyed three year old.

Rachel nods and sniffles again. She really wanted that milkshake but she is starting to figure out that whatever Mommy says goes.

Shelby doesn't say another word and helps the little girl with each shoe. Buckling the little girl into her seat, Shelby gives her a small kiss on her forehead and looks the little girl right in the eye.

"I know how you were angry about not getting the milkshake but throwing ourselves against the floor is not the way to do it."

Shelby knows that this won't be the last of Rachel's tantrums and this probably won't be the worse one. A parent couldn't avoid tantrums entirely and even though Rachel has had one or two in the past, Shelby knew she hadn't seen anything yet. God, help her.

"Momma, can we go home now?" Rachel asks. She really tired and all of the kicking and screaming she did exhausted her even more.

"Of course." Shelby smiles at her little girl.

She was still learning but she think she handled that pretty well. At least her kid wasn't one of the little ones that threw tantrums and destroyed everything in their place. Or was she? She sure hopes she doesn't find out.

**A/N: Such a small chapter this one. But I think in the next few chapters we will be seeing the more mischievous side of our favorite three year old. Along After this chapter we only have ten more left! In the sequel I'm thinking Rachel will be about ages 6-8 it depends on what you guys are thinking too. **

**I also know you guys have been asking for more drama and it will come I promise. I won't leaving you all hanging like that. So please review and you know make me happy. **

**-LSAM**


	55. Ride Along

Little Girl Lost

By: LockedSoulsAM

Summary: Every year on December 18th, Shelby Corcoran rides around aimlessly lost in thought, mourning the death of her baby girl. The little girl that three years ago she was supposed to give up for adoption. It hits midnight and Shelby runs into something she lost forever.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and any of the characters. I do own this story line and all of the ideas and new characters that come with it.**

**A/n: Back with another update for all of you lovely people. Did you miss me? The drama in this story won't be much of a major plot changing thing sort of as we see more of mischievous Rachel and things like that. With only 10 more chapters left, I want to end on lighter notes than the beginning. **

**I drank green juice for the first time yesterday and I can totally feel myself turning into Lea Michele lol. That is all. To answer someone's question, no Finley has not seen Shelby breastfeeding Rachel yet. He knows about it but it's not something that has come up yet. **

**Any other questions you guys have you can always ask them. If I didn't catch any mistakes feel free to tell me. **

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

Chapter 54 Ride Along

"What do you mean we have a meeting today after school?" Shelby asks as she sets Rachel's breakfast plate in front of her.

Rachel quickly grabs the fork beside her plate and begins to dig in but there's something missing. Her mommy is on the phone and she has to get her attention. Mommy didn't seem to be too happy with whoever she was talking to on the phone. The mother woke up on the wrong side of bed today, it seemed. Her coworker Morgan also called to tell her that there was an emergency meeting after school today.

It was Wednesday and the young mother wanted to take Rachel out for ice cream per the little girl's request. Shelby loved her work but sometimes she needed a break. She wasn't mad about the meeting she was angry at the emergency which usually wasn't anything important. Just their boss saying things that would've been in an email.

"Yeah, I'm just finding out myself."Morgan sympathized with her friend. "I figured no one would tell you and I wanted to give you a heads up."

"Thanks Morgan." Shelby sighed and frowned at the coffee maker in front of her. The coffee maker seemed to not be working today.

"Mommy, me-I want some syrup peez." Rachel tried to correct herself. In school her teacher was try to teach the kids difference between I and Me. "Mommy?!"

"Do you have any idea what this could be about?" Shelby presses a few buttons on the coffee maker. She must've pressed the right button because it immediately powers up.

Stepping away from the coffee maker, Shelby quickly goes into a nearby cabinet and grabs the syrup. She quickly hands it to Rachel and realizes she forgot to feed Kitty. Turning around several times, Shelby tries to listen to what Morgan is saying all the while trying to remember where she keeps Kitty's cat food. Where was the kitten anyway?

Her brain was just everywhere this morning and if Shelby was in her right mind today she would have remembered that Rachel was too small to pour her own syrup. The little girl quickly opens the bottle and holds it directly over her eggs and waffle. Pouring way more than she should have, Rachel sets the bottle upright but not without dripping some on her fingers.

Kitty quickly jumps on top of the table and proceeds to purr and lick Rachel's syrup filled hand. The little girl simply ate the waffles with her other hand. She watched as her Momma continued to talk on the phone while opening Kitty's food.

Rachel decides this is boring and picks up a few grapes for Kitty to eat. Throwing to the other side of the table, Rachel throws each and every one in a different place for the kitten to eat.

"Rachel don't do that." Shelby noticed what she was doing. "Kitty isn't supposed to eat table food. If you don't want it I could always take it away."

"But Him hungry Momma." Rachel explained innocently. "Kitty likes the grapes."

"Kitty is not supposed to like the grapes." Shelby informs her and steps over the Kitten to grab her coffee. "Now eat your food so we can go to school."

"Momma, I don't wanna go to school today."Rachel pouted.

"Morgan, I'll see you at school." Shelby hung up the phone and set it on the counter. She grabbed her coffee and sat at the table next to Rachel."Why not baby I thought you liked pre-school."

Remembering that she didn't pack Rachel's milk she stands to go back to the fridge. She silently and quickly packs the sippy cups of breast milk into a small cooler. She listens as Rachel tells her about a boy in her class.

"Noah, is a big meanie." Rachel frowned. "He always taking my toys Momma. I don't like him."

"Have you told Ms. Terry?"Shelby zips the cooler and leaves it on the counter. She makes sure that she isn't forgetting anything else before she sits down. Going through a mental checklist was what she always did.

"Yes but he doesn't listen, Mommy." Rachel whines." Noah is a bad boy."

At that moment, Rachel decided that she wanted more of the grapes. Kitty had been watching the little girl from a small corner of the kitchen. He didn't have a taste for the food Shelby set out for him when Rachel had the real deal. Just as Shelby sits down, Kitty jumps on the table knocking her coffee cup over. Shelby gasps as the warm liquid spills all over her shirt and pants.

"Holy sh-oot." She corrects herself still mindful that Rachel was watching her. She silently thanks the heavens that the coffee maker was messed up because it wasn't as hot as usual. She was safe from major burns.

"Kitty off the table." Rachel gently urged the cat to jump down. In the process of jumping down, Kitty knocks the syrup over and it spills on Rachel's pretty pink dress.

Shelby sighs and prepares herself to clean the mess. Today was going to be a good day, right?

"Rachel where did you last have your shoe?" Shelby's voice is slightly muffled as she peeks under the little girl's bed.

"Um, me don't know."Rachel shrugs as she sits on her bed. She truly doesn't remember. She was playing in the backyard yesterday and then she came in to get one of her dolls and the rest is history.

"Well to save us both from being late you have to wear your light up shoes." Shelby comes from under the bed to sit on the heels of her feet.

"But Momma, me want the pink ones." Rachel whines. "I don't want the light up ones."

"Rachel we can't find the pink ones and I'm sorry, bub but we have to get going." Shelby replies. After getting the kitchen cleaned and changing their clothes they were a little pressed for time.

"I don't want to." Rachel pouts and folds her arms.

"Rachel, this is not the time to pout or whine we have to go so either you put the shoes on or you go to school with no shoes." Shelby knew she would never make the girl go to school without shoes. "Unfold those arms."

"Fine." Rachel pouts and points to her toy box. "Can I have my dollies?"

Shelby sighs and quickly looks inside of Rachel's toy box only to find something she didn't expect. Not only were Rachel's pink flats in here but her car keys were too. It would have been a complete mess if she had to look for those. She hurriedly takes them out of the box and goes to sit next to Rachel.

"Rachel, why were Mommy's keys inside of your toy box?" Shelby helps Rachel slip her shoes on. She grabs a light jacket from Rachel's closet and helps the little girl put that one on too.

"Me was playing with them." Rachel simply answers.

Shelby doesn't ask for any further explanation as she carries Rachel down the stairs. At the same time, she grabs her purse, jacket and coffee from the foyer table. They make their way out of the door and Shelby locks it. The watch on her wrist tells Shelby that they have to hurry or they'll be even later.

Buckling Rachel into her seat belt, Shelby looks into the passenger seat. She realizes two things, she forgot to her lunch and Rachel's milk and also forgot to set the alarm on the house. "Wait here baby." She tells the little girl as if Rachel could go anywhere else.

Rachel nods and watches as her Momma runs back into the house to grab everything she left. Maybe Momma should slow down. She was in a hurry this morning and Rachel had never seen the woman so out of whack before. She wonders if Momma needs a nap or something.

Shelby quickly locks the front door and makes her way to the car. If she forgot something in the house there's no going back now. Shelby takes one big breath, letting all of the unnecessary stress slip away. Today she woke up more tired than usual and it just set her off. Rachel had given her a hard time with brushing her teeth too but in the end Shelby was able to solve that little problem.

Shelby pulled out of the driveway and takes off down the road. As she drove, she tried to remember the lesson plan for today. Connecting her phone to the radio, she calls Morgan to watch out for her class until she gets there.

* * *

Almost halfway to work Shelby looks into the backseat and realizes something. She totally forgot to drop Rachel off at school. Looking inside of her mirror, the little girl is looking out of the window and being as quiet as can be. She isn't playing with her dolls like she usually does.

"Hey, Tinkerbell, are you okay back there?"Shelby turns the radio down. Rachel's brown eyes connect with hers in the mirror.

"Momma, where we going?" Rachel asks. "This not going to school." She mentioned the route her mother was taking.

"Rach, how would you like to go to school with Momma today?"Shelby asks.

"With the big kids?" Rachel's eyes widen.

Shelby nods and uses her turn signal. She explains to Rachel that she would have to be quiet and that she would call Aunt Mary to come and pick her up later.

"I wanna go to your job Mommy." Rachel finally agrees. She's never been to her mother's job other than during the graduation ceremony earlier this year. It should be fun.

Once Shelby is parked she calls Rachel's school and then Mary. She felt kind of guilty about letting Rachel miss school but Rachel was already a little ahead of most of her class anyway. It's been two weeks and Rachel was like a sponge soaking up all of the information she was learning.

After making their way into the school, Shelby introduces Rachel to her boss and then explains that Rachel would only be staying for a few periods. Principal Riley was more than happy to meet Rachel. She knew Shelby was a great teacher and that Shelby could handle it.

Shelby leads Rachel to class and stops her at the door. She kneels down to Rachel's level and looks her daughter in the eye. "Rachel, if at any time today you start to feel scared or nervous or even just want to go out for a second you tell me. I know it may be scary to be here and loud but I'm right here."

Rachel nods seriously and takes her Mommy's hands in her own. This would be a piece of cake.

Shelby unlocks the class room door and enters. She was thankful that Morgan had prep this hour and could stand in for her. She smiles at Robin and leads Rachel over to a side of the room with a small coat closet. She knows the whole class is watching them as she helps Rachel take her jacket off and hangs it up. She quickly and quietly sets all of their stuff in the closet and closes it, locking it behind her.

They step up beside Morgan and the woman kneels down to Rachel's level. Rachel liked her red hair and green eyes.

"Hi Rachel I'm your Mommy's friend Morgan." Morgan shook Rachel's tiny hand."Are you working with her today?"

"Yep." Rachel answers. "Momma says not to get scared."

"That's right you don't need to be." Morgan smiles.

Standing back up to her normal height Morgan speaks with Shelby in a hushed tone. Rachel turns to Shelby's class room and observes all of the big kids as they observe her too. A random girl waves at her and she waves back. Being around big kids wasn't so scary. They all looked really nice.

Once Morgan leaves the classroom, Shelby stands behind her desk. "Rachel would you like to sit up here?"

Rachel nods and lets herself be hoisted on top of the desk. Swinging her feet, Rachel waits to see what happens next. Looking around at the classroom, she notices that this looks nothing like her pre-school. It was way different. Her Mommy had a bunch of posters and pictures of different people on the walls.

They didn't even have tables here! This school seemed like no fun.

"Hi everyone." Shelby began to speak. "Sorry I'm late but as you can all see I had to bring my daughter to work."

"What's her name?" A student from the back asks.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Shelby smiles a little.

"My name is Rachel Barbra Corcoran and I three years old." Rachel holds up three fingers. "That's my Mommy right there." she points to Shelby.

Most of the girl students in the room swoon over the cutest little girl they had ever seen. Rachel was dressed in blue overall with a white t-shirt underneath and her pink flat chuck taylor's on her feet. Her hair was in pigtails and every time she swung her feet her hair would too.

"Now, guys, I know we all want to talk to Rachel but it's time to get to work." Shelby tells them. She's hoping that no one will give her a hard time so that she doesn't have to become the infamous "Coach Corcoran" in front of Rachel.

"C'mon Miss Corcoran we want to talk to Rachel." A boy named Zach Young pleaded.

Shelby raised a brow and soon enough all of the students were begging and pleading.

"Please Mommy, they wanna talk to me." Rachel pouted and batted her lashed. "They my friends now."

Shelby couldn't resist and she rolled her eyes. "Fine but you all will have to take the classwork for homework tonight."

The class cheered and agreed on this. They really wanted to ask the cute little girl more questions and they'd do anything to get out of doing classwork so early in the morning.

"So Rachel is your Mommy a meanie?"Shawna Marks asked first.

"Not all da times." Rachel answered truthfully. "But I not 'upposed to be a bad girl so..."

"Does your Mommy let you have candy?"

"Sometimes when I'm a good girl."

And they proceeded like that for the rest of the hour. Rachel would answer questions and they just kept asking. Rachel would ask a few of her own which got a few laughs from the whole class. She was the center of their attention today and she loved it. She was pretty confused though when she had learned they don't take naps here.

Shelby for one was glad that none of the students asked Rachel any embarrassing questions that she knew the three year old would answer. Rachel seemed to be enjoying herself and she was thankful for that.

"Okay enough guys." Shelby finally spoke up. "Class is over in two minutes. I suggest you all pack up and get ready to leave."

The class gave a sigh but they were satisfied. Rachel had not been able to give them any information on what Miss Corcoran was like at home. Nothing juicy anyway. They all enjoyed talking to the tiny girl though. She was so cute and funny not to mention charming.

Miss Corcoran should definitely bring her daughter to school again.

* * *

"Mommy, mommy?" Rachel tugs on the bottom of Shelby's shirt. She doesn't think she is supposed to interrupt her Mommy's reading to the class but this is really important.

They are in Shelby's third period and Rachel has been quiet for the majority of the day. She's been occupied by playing angry birds and watching Netflix on her mother's phone.

But now she has to potty and its urgent.

Shelby stops reading to look down at Rachel. The class stops their reading too to look up at the girl. Setting her book on top of her desk, Shelby kneels down so that Rachel can whisper into her ear.

"Momma, I have to potty."Rachel cups her hand over Shelby's ear to inform her mother of the situation.

Shelby glances back at her class and then back to Rachel.

"I will be back," Shelby grabs Rachel's hands. "I assume that I can trust you all to continue to act like you have home training. If that may not be the case, Marissa."

Marissa Hodgens nodded dutifully.

Shelby leads Rachel to the teachers lounge on the first floor. They have a private bathroom in there that Rachel would be more comfortable in. It's a 5 minute in and out job. That would be if a side of Rachel's overalls would unbutton. That took about 5 minutes to unbutton.

So that meant ten minutes in total that Shelby would be leaving her class alone. It wouldn't be the first time and besides they weren't babies anymore. They were sophomores in high school and they should know better.

"Momma, I like your job." Rachel speaks while Shelby helps her washing her hands.

"Yea?" Shelby sees Rachel nods her head in response. "Well I'm glad I got the Rachel stamp of approval."

"Momma, can we have lunch now?" Rachel pouts once they get back into the hallway. "I hungry."

"I'm hungry too, bub." Shelby agreed. "Don't worry when this class is over we can eat lunch."

Rachel didn't say a word. Her focus was on the classroom down the hallway that seemed pretty loud. Shelby on the other hand knew it was her class and she could feel her blood boiling with every step closer to the class. She kept her grip on Rachel's hand lose and gentle.

In Rachel's mind she was nervous. She didn't know why the kids in her Mommy's class were being loud. If she remembers correctly her Mommy told them to do the exact opposite. They were going to be in big trouble for not listening to Mommy.

Shelby steps into the class and it's almost as if the kids can feel a cold breeze and surprisingly calm wave enter the room. "I'm sorry I didn't realizes this was a kindergarten classroom." Shelby spoke calmly but there was a certain sharpness to her tone.

There are paper balls everywhere, a few books strewn in different spots on the floor and her whiteboard seems to have a very giant message and picture. An inappropriate message and Shelby was glad that Rachel could not read yet.

"Miss Corcoran, I'm sorry they just wouldn't listen."Marissa apologized to her teacher not wanting to be included in this mess.

Shelby holds up her hand that isn't holding Rachel's. She sits Rachel in her desk chair and gives her some paper and a pencil to write. Standing next to the giant message and whiteboard Shelby turns back to her class.

"Who did this?"

No one decides to speak and Shelby speaks a little louder. "Who did this?"

"I did." A boy in the back raises his hand guiltily.

"Office now Jake."Shelby sighs.

The boy slowly stands and makes his way to the front of the classroom. Rachel looks up from the paper to see what is about to happen. Her Mommy seems pretty mad.

Shelby simply points to the door and Jake leaves the room quickly. Shelby turns back to her class and looks at each and every one of them.

"I realize that we've only been here for 2 weeks and you all are still in summer mode but that has to stop now."

"Yeah but you didn't have to be such a bitch to him."One of Jake's friends Allen speaks up. "Now they're going to call his dad."

Rachel's eyes widen and she looks back down at her paper. That boy just said a bad word and he needed to put money in the swear jar. But Rachel doesn't think she should say anything to her mother when her eyes are flashing like that. She didn't want Momma to be mad at her too.

Shelby closes her eyes and counts to ten. She has to remember that Rachel is here but she loses her grip for just a second. Just because she's young the students think that they can get away with more. They think she doesn't know any better. She's had to prove that she was stern and capable of teaching these kids not only to her colleague but the students and their parents too. Once again she would have to prove herself.

"I'll be a bitch." Shelby takes a deep breath and opens her eyes. "I'll be whatever name you wish to call me Allen. You all should have thought about that before you decided to completely ignore everything I've asked of you. I am your teacher and not your friend. I will not be disrespected and I sure as hell won't take insults from a kid who's balls have yet to drop."

Oh she went there. Shelby was known for her vicious words and she was desperately trying to keep her tongue in check. Maybe she should have asked someone to take Rachel to the hallway.

"Let's remember that I'm the one with the degree here and not you. I've been nothing but nice to you but had Principal Riley walked in here not only would you have been in trouble I would be too. I'm here to help you learn and if you don't want that now the door is that way." Shelby pointed. "I'm young, I know, but my age has nothing to do with my teaching or my rules. Let's get one thing straight, I'm the one passing out grades and judgment here right now and until the end of the school year. I could fail you and there would be no questions asked. Did you all forget that you need 10th grade English to graduate?"

Shelby doesn't wait for anyone to respond.

"I expected more from you." Shelby looked at each and everyone of her students. "I was bragging to all of the other teachers telling them how all of my students are so well behaved this year but you seemed to prove me wrong. So from here on out I give you a fresh start and if you choose not to again you're not hurting me. I've graduated and I'm done with school."

Shelby continued. "I'm not here to lecture or any of that. To think that I was going to step away from curriculum plans and let us have a little fun in here. If my daughter was in this same situation I would expect her teacher to say the exact same thing. I would never allow her to speak to another teacher let alone another person in such a manner. So either we learn from this moment or continue on like this for the rest of the year. It's your choice."

With the end of Shelby's speech came the dismissal bell. She turned to erase the board as the students began to file out. Rachel slipped from the chair and came to stand next to her mother. Tugging on her mother's shirt for what seemed like the thousandth time that day, Rachel looked up at her mother nervously.

Taking a deep breath, Shelby finishes erasing the bored and looks down at Rachel. The little girl reaches up signaling to her mom that she wants to be picked up. Shelby obliges and pulls Rachel close to her and she immediately feels how tense Rachel is in her arms.

"Momma?" Rachel quietly speaks as she begins to play with the necklace that was tucked inside of her mother's shirt.

"Yes baby?" Shelby answers.

"Are you mad at me?" She asks nervously.

"No, of course not sweetie." Shelby lifts Rachel so that she is looking into the little girl's eyes. "I'm not mad at anyone I just got a little carried away. I would never be like that with you. I'm sorry you had to see that."

Rachel takes this as a good thing and leans her head back against Shelby's shoulder. "It's okay." There is a moment of silence as Shelby continues to rock Rachel in her arms while the girl plays with her necklace.

"Momma?"

"Yes babe?"

"Gotsa buy a swear jar for school, Mommy."

This makes Shelby laugh loudly. Her daughter sure did know how to make her feel better.

* * *

They eat lunch in the teacher's lounge. Shelby didn't know earlier that she would have to pack for two so she bought a few sandwiches and juices from the vending machine while Rachel ate her lunch. Shelby was having a conversation with Morgan while Rachel was content on swinging her legs and drinking her milk from the sippy cup her mother brought.

"Shelby, is this your daughter?" A fat short man with glasses came to stand next to Shelby. He set a hand on her shoulder and looked to Rachel who was on the other side of her.

"Yes this is Rachel." Shelby looks from Morgan back to the man in front of her. She tried to push his hand away but all he did was put it back in place. Shelby growled lowly but didn't say a thing. "How are you today, Anthony?"

Rachel, on the other hand, narrows her eyes and releases the nipple of the sippy cup with a pop. She doesn't know who this man is but she doesn't like him. She already didn't like Finley touching and hugging her Momma but who was this man? Sitting up a little straighter Rachel looks up at the man.

"Don't touch Momma." Rachel gives the best glare she can.

Anthony chuckles thinking Rachel is the cutest thing. He removes his hand and lets out a cough. "Great Kid you have there Shelby."

Shelby doesn't say a word but she is somehow thankful for her three year old with no filter. It wasn't that she was afraid to tell this man to stop touching her he wasn't doing it to be creepy. He did it to everyone, always putting a hand on their shoulder or back. It was just what he did and if Shelby was uncomfortable she would surely tell him.

"Thanks." Shelby smiles sweetly. Morgan has to hold in her giggles at seeing Rachel glare at Anthony. He was a creepy guy by nature. Everyone was aware of his little crush on Shelby but she would always shoot him down. He never took no for an answer though.

"Well, I have to get going." Anthony waves to Rachel. "Goodbye kid."

Shelby raises a brow and watches as he walks away.

"Momma, I don't like him." Rachel frowns

"Me either baby." Shelby agrees with her daughter.

"Rachel is like your twin." Morgan smiled. "I mean she looks and acts exactly like you. Such a pretty little girl."

"Thanks she's a doll." Shelby smiles down proudly at her little girl. "and she's apparently not afraid to stick up for her Momma."

"That's what I'm talking about." Morgan high fives Rachel and laughs. She continues to ask the little girl about preschool and Rachel decides that she really likes this woman.

* * *

"Is there anything you need before we leave?" Mary asks while holding Rachel's hands.

"No, just take care of my baby girl." Shelby leaves a kiss to the top of Rachel's head. "Have fun with Auntie Mary okay?"

"Okay Momma." Rachel waves goodbye to her mom as they leave the school.

Shelby waits for them to leave before walking to her music class that she has to teach in the auditorium. She is forever thankful or her big sister taking Rachel. It was also good that Rachel loved being with her Aunt.

"Auntie is the baby still in your tummy?" Rachel asks as they make their way through the parking lot to Mary's car, hand in hand.

"Yes, he or she won't be here for a little while longer." Mary helps Rachel to climb inside of her seat.

"Where we going now?"Rachel lets herself be buckled in.

"We," Mary climbs into the driver's seat. "We are going to my house to take a nap and then we will go out for ice cream."

"Does baby like ice cream?" Rachel asks curiously.

"Oh, Rachel the baby loves ice cream."Mary laughs.

"I do to!" Rachel exclaims. "Auntie, still my baby?"

"Yes, Rachel, it's still your baby." Mary smiles.

Her niece was just the cutest thing. They'd be having some time together for the afternoon until Shelby came to pick Rachel up. They'd do a little shopping and probably whatever else Rachel wanted to do. A little Auntie/Rachel day.

They made it to Mary's home in no time and cuddled into the bed immediately. Rachel was curled into her Aunt with one hand on Mary's steadily growing tummy and the other holding her sippy cup. She was relaxed and she was sleepy.

She let herself relax more into her Aunt's embrace as she fell asleep. Rachel was tired out from her day at school with Mommy. It was fun but she didn't know how her Mommy did it. Her Mommy was like super woman. Mary makes sure Rachel is sleeping before pulling the cover over them more.

She lets herself fall asleep with the little girl's tiny hand laying limp against her belly. The perfect moment.

* * *

"Hi baby?" Mary wakes up a few hours later to the sound of Rachel whispering to her belly and the feel of Rachel's small hand rubbing her bare stomach.

This is the cutest moment ever and she doesn't want to ruin it. She pretends to keep sleeping as she peeks her eyes open. Rachel is faced away from her with her ear leaning up against Mary's stomach. Mary would have thought Rachel went back to sleep if it wasn't for the constant but soft rubbing of the little girl's tiny hand.

"You okay baby?" Rachel whispers again."Auntie said you gotsa stay there some more. . She said she give you ice cream."

Mary grins at her niece. Always thinking about ice cream that girl. "Rachel?"

Rachel gasps and raises her head to look at Mary's tummy in awe. "What it's doing?"She looks up to her Aunt.

"Feels like she is moving." Mary doesn't know why she automatically calls the baby a she. She'd be going with David in a few days to find out the baby's sex. She just had a feeling that it would be a girl though. "She's kicking."

David or DJ had yet to feel the baby kick though and she'd guessed that it was still a little too early, but looks like baby girl likes the sound of Rachel's voice.

"That's not very nice baby." Rachel frowned cutely at her Aunt's belly.

Mary laughed and pulled her shirt down.

"Come on little dude let's go and get some ice cream."Mary sits up in bed only to have Rachel climb into her lap.

"Chocolate?" Rachel asks.

"Yes Chocolate." Mary gives Rachel an Eskimo kiss.

Rachel giggles and steps from her Aunt's lap. It was time for ice cream. There's no time to waste.

Mary made sure she got Rachel's ice cream in a cup so that they could walk around the baby store a few doors down. They were just look not necessarily buying anything yet. The nursery was already set up but there were a few things missing that Mary couldn't quite put her finger on it yet.

Rachel looks around at the shelves and spots a purple monkey peeking out amongst a pile of stuffed animals. Quickly running across the store while dodging a few people, Rachel stops in front of the shelf and stands on the tip of her toes to try and reach the purple monkey at the top of the pile.

Mary can see Rachel's struggle so she takes the monkey down and hands her the bear.

"No." Rachel shakes her head. "For baby."

Mary inspects the monkey and smiles down at her niece. It looks like they found the missing piece of their puzzle. The final piece of the nursery.

* * *

"How was she?" Shelby asked taking a tired Rachel in her arms.

Once DJ came home from school they played until Shelby had come home. Rachel had so much fun with her cousin and now she was all played out.

"She was great."Mary smiled. "No crying and no whining this time."

"Thanks again sis." Shelby gives Mary a kiss on the cheek.

"Any time." Mary pulls gently on one of Rachel's pigtails. "Bye little dude."

"Bye Auntie Mary." Rachel mumbles tiredly. "Bye baby."

The two adults smile at the sweet moment. They say their good-nights with promises to see each other soon.

Shelby is almost home when Rachel begins to speak. She thought the little girl was sleeping but that didn't seem to be the case.

"I want baby to come home with me Mommy."Rachel pouts.

"Well when baby comes we'll have to have him or her over one day." Shelby smiled. "Does that sound like a deal?"

Rachel nods and leans back into her chair to close her eyes and sleep.

**A/N: So how was this chapter? For all of you One Tree Hill fans I think we all remember Brooke and the purple monkey and I thought it was so cute so I kind of borrowed the idea. **

**Review please? Until Next Time **

**-LSAM**


	56. Terrible Threes

Little Girl Lost

By: LockedSoulsAM

Summary: Every year on December 18th, Shelby Corcoran rides around aimlessly lost in thought, mourning the death of her baby girl. The little girl that three years ago she was supposed to give up for adoption. It hits midnight and Shelby runs into something she lost forever.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and any of the characters. I do own this story line and all of the ideas and new characters that come with it.**

**A/N: Hello everyone. Thank you all for the reviews and suggestions. My plan for now until Chapter 60 is to just write about everything you guys have suggested. I honestly never want this story to end but in a way it won't because of the sequel. I thank you all for reading and sticking with this story through all of the craziness.**

**A very small chapter but there will be another update soon. **

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

Chapter 56- The Terrible Threes

"Rachel Barbra Corcoran, I am going to count to five and if you are not picking up that food by the time I'm done counting, you will be going to time out." Shelby spoke sternly to the three year old.

She never thought that she would have to long name her child. Rachel was being very difficult this morning for breakfast. It's Sunday and that means no school, no dance class and a day full of relaxation. If only that could be true though. Rachel has decided that she doesn't like the breakfast her mother was giving her. Which were the Eggo breakfast waffles that she asked for.

She's been going through some sort of phase that if she doesn't like her food she will knock it on the floor. This made her think that she was the one who got the last laugh. If she threw it on the floor then her Mommy would clean it up and she would make something else for her. But Shelby gave her daughter a completely different reaction. She knew what Rachel was doing and she didn't approve of it.

Rachel was beginning to test the limits more and more. Shelby was noticing that she was doing things that she'd never done before. Of course, Shelby knew how to keep up with the girl but sometimes she was surprised by Rachel's behavior.

"1..."Shelby felt like she was having a stand off with her daughter as Rachel simply stared at her. "2... Rachel I'm not joking."

Shelby didn't even make it to three before Rachel was on the floor and picking up her waffles and grapes before Kitty got to them. Rachel frowned and put the plate on top of the table. "I did Mommy."

"Now Rachel, if I have to warn you about anything else today you will be going to time out and a sticker will be taken away from your chart." Shelby warned her daughter.

She didn't like being the mean Mommy that Rachel usually called her when she got in trouble. But Rachel had to learn and she need to know that she couldn't do the things she did.

Doesn't mean it will be easy.

* * *

Shelby can swear she put Rachel down for a nap about 30 minutes ago. She'd come downstairs to talk with Mary on the phone for a while. She decided to do a little laundry before she came up to lie down with Rachel.

She was headed to her room when she heard the voice of her daughter inside of her bedroom. Stepping into Rachel's bedroom, Shelby is met with Rachel playing with her dolls at her table.

"Rachel, why are you not napping?"

"I not tired, Mommy." Rachel told her. "Me want to play."

"But didn't I tell you that it was nap time?"Shelby raised a brow and folded her arms.

"Yep." Rachel answered. "But I just want to play with my toys and I, I not tired Momma." Rachel tried to explain.

"Rachel, come on nap time." Shelby simply told the girl.

If Rachel was telling the truth about not be tired she would be rubbing her eyes or yawning or sucking her index finger. Usually when her Momma wasn't there to help her sleep Rachel would find something to suck on, like the nipple of her sippy cup or her index finger, for comfort. Shelby knew this was what Rachel was doing, but it still didn't explain why the little girl was in her bedroom playing with her toys.

Rachel didn't say another word. She took her mother's hand and let herself be led to the bed. Shelby was trying to get more comfortable with sleeping in her own bedroom. Rachel climbs into bed and climbs under her Elsa blanket. Laying on her stomach, she finally falls asleep with her finger inside of her mouth and Shelby rubbing her back soothingly.

* * *

It seemed like mischievous Rachel was coming out to play today and it was frustrating Shelby to no end. Shelby has no idea how many times she has told Rachel not to touch her make up. Shelby explained to her a while back that it wasn't to be played with while she wasn't around. So while she did laundry, Rachel decided that she just had to play with her favorite green eyeshadow.

It was one that Shelby bought a while back and didn't use very often. It was very messy and she didn't want Rachel playing with it. To Shelby's surprise Rachel seemed to be playing with it anyway. There was eyeshadow all over Rachel's face and hands. It was such a little compact case full of powder that Shelby couldn't understand why there was so much.

"Rachel." Shelby sighed and took the now empty case away from her daughter."I'm not very happy with your behavior today Rachel."

Throwing it into the small trash bin next to her vanity, Shelby sassed the damage. She set the laundry basket full of white clothes on top of her bed and went to the bathroom to grab a few wet wipes. Rachel was standing there waiting to see what her Mommy did next. She could tell that Mommy was angry by the look in her eyes. She could always tell by the look in her Mommy's eyes.

Rachel looks down at her shirt and then to the laundry basket on top of her Mommy's bed. Mommy was going to change her shirt anyway so she might as well do it before she comes back in here. Climbing onto the bed, Rachel searches through the clean white clothes until she finds the one with Olaf's face on it. Setting everything else down, she takes off the shirt she is wearing.

She can hear her mother gasp signaling that the woman is back inside of the room. Rachel doesn't understand what could be the problem now until she looks back into the basket of white clothes. Every item of clothing in there now had green fingerprints on them.

Shelby internally smacks herself for leaving the clothes alone with her little green girl anyway.

"Rachel, after I wipe your face and hands you will be going into time out."Shelby takes a deep breath and moves the basket onto the floor. She takes the both of the dirty shirts from Rachel's hand and throws them inside of the basket.

Rachel nods her head and lets her mother clean her up with the wet wipes. All she wanted to do was play with the eye shadow so that she could be like Mommy. Mommy always looked pretty when she put on her make up and Rachel only wanted to do the same thing.

But she doesn't say anything as she lets herself be led to time out. She pouts and whines a little but Shelby simply informs her of her time and that there would be a sticker coming from her chart.

Rachel did not like this at all. She kept getting in trouble and all she wanted to do was play. She doesn't understand why she isn't allowed to play.

* * *

"Okay Rachel, toys up it's time for dinner."Shelby steps inside of Rachel's room to see that Rachel has pulled out each and every one of her toys from the toy bin. She's pretty sure she would step on a Lego and die if she stepped inside of the room. It was dramatic but those things hurt like hell if you stepped on one.

"Mommy, I not want to eat right now."Rachel tells her mother while throwing a few of her dolls across the room. She was pretending that her Elsa doll could fly to help her Bratz doll stuck inside of the doll house.

"You don't really have a choice kiddo."Shelby replies. "It's dinner time and then bath. We both have school in the morning."

"But I want to play." Rachel frowns. "You being Mean Mommy."

Shelby can't say that her heart doesn't break a little every time. But this certain situation has been sort of a power struggle for the past few nights. Rachel was decided not to put her toys away and she's been finding them everywhere around the house for the past few days. Even tripping over a few on the steps.

"That may be but you have to pick up your toys."Shelby said."I want to be clear with you about the rules for picking up toys so we don't have to worry about it every day when it's clean up time. When toys are not picked up, mom picks them up and puts them in a basket out of sight. They will be returned to you in a week."

Rachel looks up at her mother to see if she is serious.

"I have to go downstairs to turn off the stove but when I come back, Rachel, you better be putting those toys in the bin."Shelby warns her daughter and steps out of the room.

She was going to give Rachel a chance to clean up. She was feeling kind of fed up with all of the stuff she was having to tell Rachel not to do today. She knew the little girl was learning but sometimes it was very frustrating. Rachel was going to need constant reminders of what to do and what not do.

Shelby quickly turns off the stove and fixes their plate and sets them on the stove where Kitty cannot reach them. Her daughter was getting into the habit of leaving her plate unattended purposely so that Kitty could get the food.

At least 10 minutes have passed before Shelby makes her way back upstairs. Rachel is still sitting and playing with her toys. Shelby decides then and there she will stop giving Rachel chances. She would have to follow through with the consequences.

"Ok, I notice the lego's are still on the floor. Mommy will put them away until next week." Shelby begins to put all of Rachel's toys inside of the toy chest.

"No, Momma." Rachel cries and tries to stop Shelby from putting the toys inside of the bin. "No, Mommy I put them away."

"No, Rachel, I gave you a chance and you decided not to listen to what I was telling you. Play time is over and I've had to talk to you repeatedly today." Shelby closes the toy bin and hoists it up. "You will get your toys back when you decide that you want to listen to Mommy."

Shelby doesn't know if she's being too harsh but Rachel has to learn. She can hear Rachel throw herself against the floor to scream and kick her legs in the usual tantrum.

"Me want my toys!" Rachel cried repeatedly as she began to get more upset.

Shelby stuck the toy bin on top of a shelf inside of her closet. She closes the door and makes her way back to Rachel's room.

''Rachel, Mommy is not going to continue letting you disobey her." Shelby looks Rachel in the eyes. "You will get your toys back but for now we will go and eat dinner and then have a bath. Do you understand?"

Rachel sniffles and nods sadly. She didn't think that her mother would really take her toys away. This sucked so much. But she was beginning to realize that what Mommy says goes. No matter how much she didn't like it.

Rachel takes her Mommy's hand and walks with her down to the kitchen. Rachel tugs on her mother's hands a little to try and get her attention. Shelby looks down at Rachel.

"I sorry Momma."Rachel apologizes. "Don't wanna be a bad girl."

Shelby kneels down to be eye level with her girl. She runs a hand through Rachel's hair and gives the little girl a kiss.

"I accept your apology, Rachel. You are not a bad girl but you have been being hard headed. We will work on it but you have to listen to Mommy. I'm not telling you anything to hurt you. I know you wanted to keep playing but it's dinner time. Your toys were taken away because you did not listen when I gave you a chance to put them away."

Rachel nods in understanding. "Not mad?"

"No, Rachel, I'm not mad."Shelby gives her daughter a small smile. "Now let's go and eat dinner before it gets cold."

Rachel nods and takes her mother's hand in hers again. She never wanted to make her Mommy be mad at her. She doesn't like it when her Momma is mad.

For the rest of the night, Rachel listens to everything her Mommy is saying to her. They snuggled and nursed like nothing ever happened. Rachel was learning and trying and that's all Shelby wanted for now.

**A/N: So this chapter was not my best. Did not come out how I wanted at all. But it was sort of a gift to Maddi(I hope you liked it =). There was a glee follow party on Twitter the other day and I'm always happy to meet and interact with new Gleeks. So if you want to follow my at name for Twitter is antoinettechii. Don't be afraid to talk because you guys are seriously all my favorite fandom family. **

**Also if you have any tips on Shelby's parenting or anything they are always welcome. **

**Please review if you can. Next chapter will be posted soon. **

**-LSAM**


	57. Hallway Hopscotch

Little Girl Lost

By: LockedSoulsAM

Summary: Every year on December 18th, Shelby Corcoran rides around aimlessly lost in thought, mourning the death of her baby girl. The little girl that three years ago she was supposed to give up for adoption. It hits midnight and Shelby runs into something she lost forever.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and any of the characters. I do own this story line and all of the ideas and new characters that come with it.**

**A/n: Hello to all that are reading this. It's been a less than eventful but stressful week. My English teacher told me that my essays lack details and need to be more descriptive. I don't know how to feel about that -_-.**

**Anyways, I saw that a bunch of you guys were asking to see more of Finley. So hopefully this chapter does him justice. Also we won't be seeing any new Gleeks until the sequel. Just wanted to let you all know. **

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

Chapter 57 Hallway Hopscotch

Fridays are one of Rachel's favorite days. She doesn't have pre-school on Fridays. On these days, Rachel gets to spend time with her Auntie Mary who was usually working from home. They would do anything Rachel wanted to. Rachel enjoyed being able to bond with her Auntie and her "baby".

Auntie Mary was a very fun person and she reminded Rachel of her Mommy. They were different in a lot of ways, but Aunt Mary was one of the people she saw frequently. Rachel wished that everyone lived closer so that they could play together all of the time. Right now though she was enjoying the alone time with Mary she had.

She loved all of her Aunties equally and she shared her own special connection with each of them. Rachel enjoyed that her Auntie Mary treated her like a big girl and she always made the little girl feel safe. Aunt Megan was funny and would watch Doc McStuffins with her for hours. Aunt Ellie was the cool one and she would dance with Rachel for however long the little one wanted.

They were all so special to her and she loved them. Even her uncle David was a cool guy. She has only spoken to her Uncle Eric once before so she is still trying to figure him out. He was in her Momma's phone but he was never there in person. Rachel didn't know if he was real or not but he was nice to her.

Rachel sometimes didn't understand how everyone was so nice to her. She wasn't forgetting about what happened with her daddies just yet, but everything from her past was becoming fuzzy. She still got scared sometimes and her anger or sadness would get to her. But she had a family who loved and helped her.

It was difficult for the 3 year old to comprehend such a huge turn around in her life. In her home before, her parents were so cold and distant. With her Momma's family, everyone was laughing and hugging and just...together. They were loud too but Rachel liked it that way. They loved her and that's all Rachel ever wanted.

Hanging with her Aunt Mary was an every week thing and Rachel enjoyed it so much. Her life wasn't so scary anymore and she was happy about that. So here she was helping her Auntie do the laundry. It was a fun game for Rachel to practice with her colors.

"So Rachel what color is this shirt?"Mary sat on the couch of the living room as she watched the little girl look at the shirt with furrowed brows.

"Is purple?" Rachel asked unsure. It was a lighter purple and she was trying to figure out which pile the shirt would go in.

Mary nodded and looked over the three piles of clothes on the floor. Colors, Darks and Whites were all filled with socks, shirts, pants and everything else that matched. Mary knew it was taking a little longer to do the laundry but Rachel seemed to be enjoying it.

Rachel takes the shirt in her hands and sets the shirt down in the right pile. "Auntie?"

"Yes Rachel?" Mary began to put the clothes in separate baskets. She had to get a start on these loads before she laid down for a nap with Rachel. Most of the time Rachel wouldn't fall asleep until she was able to talk to her baby cousin for at least five minutes. Rachel would talk about any and everything and Mary just found it so adorable.

"Mary, does baby have clothes?"Rachel asked curiously.

"Baby has a few clothes upstairs in the nursery."Mary stood up so that she could make her way into the laundry room. Rachel closely followed her Aunt.

"Baby boy clothes or baby girl clothes Auntie?"Rachel asked. She really needed to know this.

"It's a surprise, Rachel." Mary started the washer. "You'll find out at the baby shower in January."

It was only the middle of October so Rachel had quite a wait. The little girl still couldn't grasp the concept of time just yet.

"But I know now." The tiny girl pouted. "I want baby girl."

"Is that so?"Mary turned off the lights. From what Shelby told her, Rachel was very vocal about having a baby brother.

"Mhmm." Rachel nodded. She took Mary's hands and followed the woman into the kitchen. "I play with baby girl. Baby girl can be my sister, like Fannie and Quinn."

"What if it's a baby boy Rachel?" Mary asked the little girl.

Rachel's brows furrowed as she thought about this for a second. Would a baby boy be any fun? She couldn't dress up a baby boy in her dolls clothes could she? But there would be another boy to play Lego's with her. That would be fun.

"I play with the baby boy too." The little diva finally shrugs.

"I'm glad." Mary kissed the top of Rachel's head. "Now how about we go and watch a little TV until Officer Finley comes to pick you up?"

Rachel nodded enthusiastically. She was looking forward to spending a little time with the blonde man. She liked when he was around. When Momma asked her if she would like to spend time with the man today she'd immediately said yes. Finley was funny and he always smelled so good.

* * *

"This is your work?" Rachel remembers being here before a long time ago. She holds on tightly to Finley's hand as they approach the precinct. It's so familiar yet it's kind of scary for her.

It's where her Mommy and Daddies spoke for the first time in years. Rachel remembers that day because that's the first time she met her mother. It was also the day they left Shelby crying on the sidewalk when she realized who Rachel was.

"Yes kiddo."Finley scoops Rachel into his arms noticing the way Rachel's hand tightens around his. He notices how the little girl watches every single officer that passes them. "We'll be in here for a quick minute and then we'll be going to the park."

Finley makes his way into the precinct all the while holding Rachel in his arms. Rachel was comfortable and she felt safe. This was her first time out with the man and she was nervous but she liked him. She wanted to be able to bond with him. He was her friend and her Momma's kissing friend. That was a good thing right?

"Hey Fin, that's your little girl?"An officer asked at the front desk."I never knew you had one."

"Oh she's adorable."Another woman stepped up from behind the desk.

Finley laughed and shook his head. Rachel looked nothing like him and they'd never seen Rachel so it was a mystery on how they'd come to that conclusion. While Rachel's eyes and hair were dark, Finley's were bright. Rachel's skin was also much tanner than his.

"No, no she's not mine." Finley informed his coworkers. "She's my, um, she's my girlfriend's daughter."

"We didn't even know you were dating."The shorter officer looked surprised. "Is it that Brunette woman...what's her name Shelby?"

"That's momma." Rachel spoke up at the mention of her mother's name.

"If she isn't the cutest thing."Officer Melody walked from around the counter and handed Rachel a sucker. "I have to go but here is a candy for being so cute."

Rachel warily took the sucker and looked at Finley for approval. She was still a little nervous about being around so many police officers. Finley nodded his approval and Rachel opened the sucker, quickly slipping it into her mouth.

"I just came to give the cruiser keys since I'm off today." Finley used one of his hands to dig inside of his pocket. "Figured someone else would like to use it today."

Evelyn took the car keys and waved at the little girl and Finley. He was already a natural with his nieces and Rachel seemed to really trust him. She was happy for the man who had seemed to find a girl who he trusted and trusted him enough. Now if only she could meet this Shelby person.

"I not know how to do those." Rachel frowned as she watched a few of the other kids at the park cross the monkey bars. Finley was standing next to her on the bottom of the jungle gym. He watched a little girl past Rachel on the monkey bars. The tiny girl moved with ease and he could easily tell that Rachel was

Apparently everyone didn't have school today. The park wasn't crowded like usual but there were a few families and kids here.

"How about I help you?" Finley instructed Rachel to hold onto the bars as he put one hand on her stomach and the other on her lower back. "Now let's see how long you can hold on."

Rachel tried to stay straight and held on as long as she could. Letting go, Rachel was relieved when Finley quickly caught her. "How about we try this a few more times and then see if we can get across." He suggested. Rachel nodded and practiced holding onto the bars.

Before she knew it she was making it across the bars with little help from him. Making her way to one end, Rachel pushes his hands away and reaches for the bars on her own. She was tiny and had to stand on the tips of her toes but she made it.

With one hand reaching for each bar, Rachel slowly but steady makes her way across the bars. Her tongue hanging out of her mouth in concentration.

"That's it Rachel you can do it."Finley encouraged as he followed closely behind her. He was very nervous but she seemed to be doing fine.

Once Rachel reaches the last bar, she swings a little to get her feet onto the platform. Once she is on solid jungle gym she turns around to smile at Finley excitedly. "I did it!"

"You did, that's my star." He replied proudly, scooping her up into his arms to swing her around. Giving her a small kiss on the cheek, he asked her. "Wanna go again?"

"No."Rachel simply shook her head. "I too tired."

Finley laughed and carried the little girl over to a bench.

"So what should we play now?"

"Let's play tag." Rachel suggested as she slipped from the bench." You can be it."

Finley took a deep breath and stood up slowly to stretch. "Well I guess you better get going because I'm pretty fast."

Rachel squealed and made her way around the park. Finley followed close behind half enjoying this and the other half nervous about Rachel falling. If she got hurt he wouldn't forgive himself. He could barely handle when Quinn or Frannie were hurting.

"You can't catch me." Rachel giggled hysterically as she climbed onto the jungle gym one by one. Her legs were short and the steps were very long. Finley knew this so he gave the little girl a little time to run.

Rachel runs around to the other side of the jungle gym. From where she is standing Finley would also have to run around to get to her. Looking across the jungle gym, a little girl falling catches Rachel's eye. The little girl was hurt and was screaming for her Daddy. Rachel watched as the other girl sat on her bottom and clutched her leg in her arms. Soon enough a man ran up to the little girl and knelt in front of her.

Rachel assumed this was the girl's daddy. She frowns as she watched the tall man kiss the little girl's ouchie. Her momma did that for her. Rachel didn't have a daddy anymore. Daddies were mean. But, so far she's being seeing something totally different than what she thought.

Mercedes had a Momma and a Daddy. Santana, Brittany and Cousin DJ also had two parents. Quinn had a daddy and a Momma but Rachel had never seen Quinn's daddy. Rachel only had a Momma. She didn't understand it. Her daddies were bad men and she didn't like them but somehow she felt something in her tummy watching the little girl in front of her with her daddy. Rachel didn't know what it was but it didn't make her feel good. It made her almost sad.

She wishes she had a daddy that would kiss her boo boos and play Lego's with her like Uncle David did with DJ. But she was also afraid to have a daddy because of her past. It was all so confusing to the three year old. Could she get a new daddy? One that was nice, one that would hold and kiss her.

"Rachel, you okay?" Finley finally makes his way around the jungle gym to notice the little girl staring over at a man and his daughter "Hey, Star?"

"I okay." Rachel smiled. "You still not catch me."

"I didn't did I?" Finley pulls the little girl into his arms. "How about we save tag for later to go and get some frozen yogurt?"

Rachel nods and leans her head against his shoulder. Maybe she could ask her Momma about finding her a new daddy someday.

* * *

"So do you like pre-school Rachel?" Finley sits across from the three year old sitting in a high chair. "Learning anything new?"

"I like it." Rachel scoops some yogurt into her mouth."but Noah is a big meanie."

"I know your Mommy says she is going to talk to your teacher about that." Finley sympathizes with the little girl. "How is Noah a meanie exactly?"

"He takes all my toys, and he always pulling my hair." Rachel frowns. "I not want him to do that. It hurts."

"Well that's not very nice at all."Finley frowns along with the little girl. "But Rachel do you know what that means?"

Rachel shakes her head. She waits for the blonde man to speak.

"It means that he likes you." Finley tells her.

"He pulls my hair 'cuz he likes me?" Rachel was confused. That didn't make any sense at all. "I not like him."

"Well that's what I used to do when I was in preschool." Finley shrugs. "There was a pretty girl with lots of red hair in my class and I would always pull it so that she could look at me. Maybe that's what Noah is doing."

Rachel sits quietly for a second trying to figure out her next question, "You like Momma?"

"Yes I do." Finley has no clue where the tiny girl is taking the question.

"You kiss Momma."Rachel continued. "I like BB so we kiss. But Momma's said we can't kiss. Why Noah not try to kiss me if he likes me?"

"Well because you both are too young for kissing. And sometimes boys are jerks and don't know how to express their feelings so well." Finley hopes that he is answering Rachel's questioning to her likening. The little girl was observant and very inquisitive. "So they pull your hair, or take your toys."

"Oh." Rachel says quietly. "Can we call Momma now?"

"You sure can." Finley pulls out his iPhone and quickly dials Shelby's number. Handing the phone to Rachel, he watches as the little girl waits for Shelby to pick up. He knew the woman was on her lunch break and available to talk.

"Hello?" Rachel's brows furrowed before her eye's lit up at the sound of her Mother's voice. "Hi Momma."

_"Hi baby." Shelby spoke into the fun. "Are you having fun with Finley?"_

"Yep." Rachel balanced the phone between her shoulder and ear while scooping yogurt into her mouth, all the while letting her tiny feet swing. "Momma, we eating yogurt here."

_"Are you?"Shelby was glad to hear that Rachel felt comfortable with Finley. "Did you save me some?"_

"Nope." Rachel popped her lips. "Momma, did you know Noah likes me. He's just being a big meanie."

_"Mhmm." Shelby smiled. "But we will still be talking to his Momma and Ms. Terri."_

Rachel nodded as though Shelby could see her. "Momma... I not want to go home yet. I want to stay with Finney."

_"You'll be with him a few more hours anyway. I want you both to have fun and call if you need me. I love you baby girl."_

"Love you too, Momma." Rachel hung up the phone before Shelby could say anything else. "Her said to have fun."

Finley took his phone back and chuckled. Rachel seriously made him laugh. He texted Shelby a quick sorry for Rachel hanging up on her so quickly. Shelby texted back with an "I'm used to it by now"

It was time to go and they had to clean off their table when an elderly couple approached them. Finley had a tired Rachel in his arms and he was getting ready to leave out of the yogurt place.

"Your daughter is so adorable sir."The woman smiled up at him as she held onto her husband's hand. "Reminds me of our son and his little Charlie. They live in Vermont which is very far for us old folk."

Instead of correcting the woman about Rachel being his daughter, Finley smiles and takes the compliment. He spends almost ten minutes talking to the elderly couple. His only signal to alert him that it's time to go was Rachel restlessly moving around his arms while popping her index finger into her mouth.

He said goodbye to the sweet couple and walked out of the store. He held Rachel closer to his chest as she whimpered and nuzzled her face closer to his chest. It was her nap time and he knew she would be tired.

He thinks their little alone time was going pretty well. He enjoyed having Rachel around and the little girl had him wrapped around her tiny finger.

* * *

"Get him Rachel." Shelby laughed as they wrestled around the living room. She was finally off of work and she was happy to be with two of her favorite people. When she got home, Rachel and Finley were just pulling up. They were all inside watching TV one minute and someone made a smart remark and it went from a pillow fight to full on wrestling.

Rachel jumped on top of Finley's back and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. She giggled as he stood up and pretended to be a dinosaur. Her pulled her from his back and threw her on top of the couch cushions that were sitting on the floor. He quickly scooped Shelby up by the backs of her thighs and slammed her onto the couch. Of course he was doing everything lightly so as not to hurt either of the girls.

Rachel giggled as Kitty seemed to want to join the fight. The kitten sat on top of her stomach and began to lick all of her face. "Kitty stop it." Rachel laughed one of those loud belly laughs that brought joy to Shelby's heart.

On the other side of the room, Shelby was wrestling Finley as he straddled her thighs and tickled her sides all the while pinning her arms to the couch. She tried to kick and push away but he applied little pressure to her wrist to keep her from moving.

"Rachel!" Shelby screamed out through laughs. She doesn't remember ever laughing this hard. "Come and help Momma."

"No, Rachel come and help me." Finley smiled at the girl innocently as he continued to tickle Shelby. "I can buy you more frozen yogurt."

Rachel perked up at the sound of more frozen yogurt. Her favorite was a mix between cake batter and chocolate with m&amp;M's and sprinkles on top. The frozen yogurt tasted like ice cream.

"Bribing my daughter, really?" Shelby raised a brow. "Hey watch those hands." Shelby warned him.

Finley raised his hands in surrender. "I did absolutely nothing of that nature." He pretended to be shocked at Shelby's accusation of trying to cop a feel.

"Mhmm..." Shelby chose this moment to distract him as she pushed him off the couch. Rachel knew this was part of the plan as she jumped on top of Finley. "So how about we all go and play some hallway hopscotch? Rachel's been asking to play for the longest and I finally set it up."

"Sounds good to me." Finley groaned."But first I think Rachel broke something."

"Oh please, she's lighter than a feather." Shelby laughed pulling Rachel from atop Finley's stomach.

"So you say." Finley stood up. "Last one to the hallway is a rotten egg."

Shelby rolled her eyes but quickly pushed him aside so that Rachel could run to reach the hallway. Shelby tried to follow but he was too fast as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tightly into him. Landing a kiss to the side of her neck, Finley held on tight as they entered the hallway.

"Finney and Mommy are rotten eggs."Rachel giggled.

"I guess we are baby." Shelby smiled. "Now we all know how to play hopscotch. There's a tiny bean bag just throw and go."

Rachel took the beanbag and rolled first. She landed a 4 and went along hopping from one leg to two. "Mommy next." Rachel squealed as she made her way back to them.

Shelby took her turn and threw the bean bag back to Finley. He caught it and quickly landed on a number four. Shelby realized as the winter was fast approaching she would have to find more indoor activities to do. Halloween was also in two weeks and it was Rachel's first. Shelby would have to get Rachel's Doc McStuffin's costume and explain to the girl about trick or treating.

For now they would just continue to have fun. It was Friday and a nice day to relax and just play. Shelby didn't realize it was her turn until Rachel called her name. Her attention went to the game and she tossed the beanbag.

After about 10 rounds Rachel declared that she had to use the potty. That was the same time that the pizza Shelby ordered arrived. Half cheese and Half pepperoni and banana peppers. The plates were quickly set out and put on the table. Shelby poured each of them a cup of Rachel's favorite apple juice. It was delicious even to the adults.

Rachel was still in the bathroom and Shelby decided that she would chance it. She pulled Finley aside and gave him a kiss that was sure to make him stars. Since they'd made their relationship official they would take every chance they had to kiss.

"Whoa, what was that for?" Finley asked in a slight daze."Not that I didn't like it but wow!"

Shelby rolled her eyes and kissed him again. He doesn't object this time and slowly melds into the kiss. Shelby swoons at the feel of his soft lips on hers. Pulling back, Shelby opens her eyes to look into his. She really, really liked kissing him.

"Just because."She whispered giving him a few more small pecks. "Thanks for taking Rachel for me today also."

"No problem." Finley sat in a chair, still slightly daze from that kiss. How could she just kiss him like that and then change the subject?

"Momma is the pizza here?" Rachel walked into the kitchen. "I want cheese pizza peez."

"You got your cheese pizza and apple juice." Shelby helps Rachel to climb into the seat.

"Mommy, I want you sit next to me." Rachel pouts. Shelby sits next to the little girl. Rachel doesn't mention that she saw her Momma and Finley kissing. She didn't always understand it and it made her feel that same bubbling feeling in her stomach that she felt at the park. She didn't know what Jealousy meant but it was exactly what she was feeling.

They all eat dinner while Rachel begins talks their ears off about one thing or another. Shelby listened intently and gave her input when needed. Finley nodded along and gave his own two cents at some point.

* * *

After dinner, Rachel seemed to cling to Shelby a little. Shelby didn't find it strange but Finley had another hour or so before he would head home. He noticed a small change in the way Rachel spoke to him but didn't mention it. Maybe he was being paranoid.

Rachel ran upstairs to get her Lucy and was surprised to still see Finley sitting on the couch. He was going to leave soon and he was going to quickly talk to Shelby before he left. Rachel didn't like how close he was sitting to her Momma. She didn't like it anymore. Finley wasn't there all of the time but sometimes she didn't like him being there at all.

Rachel was angry because she wanted to nurse and relax with her Momma before bedtime. Sure bedtime wasn't for another hour but she was tired now. She had fun with the man earlier but now she was ready to for him to go home.

So Rachel simply climbs onto her mother's lap and removes Finley's hand from Shelby's thigh. "You're not my best friend anymore." Rachel said nonchalantly.

"No?" Finley tilts his head a little. "Why is that?"

"I don't like you no mores." Rachel didn't realize that she was say was hurting his feelings. She was only speaking of how she felt at the moment. "I want you to go home."

"Rachel!"Shelby scolded lightly. She didn't understand why Rachel was saying what she was. But the little girl had to know that it wasn't okay to hurt people's feelings.

Rachel folded her arms and glared up at her mother. "Momma, you being mean."

"How many times do I have to tell you to unfold those arms." Shelby shook her head. This was a new habit of Rachel's for when she was mad. "You're hurting Joseph's feelings."

Rachel didn't say anything. She simply slipped off of her mother's lap and stepped over to her toys in the corner of the living room. Shelby raised a brow and looked down at her daughter.

"Um," Finley scratched the back of his neck. He could see that Rachel was a little upset even though he didn't know the reason why. "I should go and give you two some time together."

Shelby nodded and led him to the front door to let him out. He gave her a small kiss and left. Shelby took a deep breath and made her way back to the living room where Rachel was still playing with her dolls.

"Rachel, I want to know why you were so mean to Finley just now."Shelby knelt down in front of her daughter.

"Mommy, I don't want him to kiss you."Rachel informed her mother. "I don't like it."

Shelby doesn't exactly know how to respond to that. When exactly did Rachel see them kissing today?

"Well I'm sorry that you feel that way." Shelby began. "Is there a reason you feel like that?"

"Me not want him to take you away Momma." Rachel adopted her younger speech as she became more upset. "Want Momma to stay her with me. Noah's daddy gone because kissing. Noah's daddy leave him and baby sister. Noah turn to big meanie."

Shelby took a deep breath and held back her tears as she listen to Rachel confess her fears. Shelby had heard herself about Noah's father leaving his pregnant wife but she didn't know how much the kids knew. Noah was just a kid in Rachel's class that was mean to the girl. Now she knew that the little boy was acting out.

But it also hurt her heart to know that Rachel was afraid that her mother would leave after all this time. As Shelby looks at the way Rachel's body shakes she quickly pulls the little girl into her arms. Rocking the tiny girl, Shelby lands several comforting kisses to the top of Rachel's head.

"No, baby, Momma is never leaving."Shelby tried to calm her little girl as Rachel became more upset. "Momma would never leave you."

"But you kissing..."Rachel hiccuped another sign that she was getting herself worked up. "Noah's daddy kissing, not his mommy, and he move away. Got new baby and forgot about Noah. And Noah has new Momma. Me don't want new Momma."

Shelby tried to understand what Rachel was saying through her hiccups. Shelby held Rachel a little tighter and kept rocking her. She lifts Rachel up a little to look into the little girl's eyes.

"Listen to me sweet girl. Momma would never in a million years leave you, I love you way too much. If I left you it would hurt my heart. I promise you that I'm not going anywhere ever."Shelby began. "I only kiss Finley because I like him. I would never get a new baby and forget about you. You are and will always be my baby."

Rachel nods silently as she manages to get a tiny hand inside of her mother's shirt. Shelby's knows it for security and she doesn't object when she feels Rachel's tiny fingers slip inside of her bra. Rachel simply lets her fingers rest on top of her mother's breast.

"Momma?" Rachel asked after a small moment of silence. "I mean to Finney? I say sorry."

"Yes, you can say sorry."Shelby continued to slowly rock the little girl. "He was sad because he thought you didn't want to be his friend anymore."

"I his friend." Rachel whispered. "I just want Momma to stay here."

"Momma will always be here." Shelby gave Rachel one final kiss before rocking the little girl to sleep. She understood Rachel's fears and she finally realized why Rachel would become distant and cold towards Finley when they were all together. It seemed that the girl was okay when they were alone or when she was just with Finley but when they were together Rachel would get scared.

She hoped to ease her daughter's fears and continue to show Rachel that there was nothing to be afraid of. She would also be talking to Noah's mother soon. Shelby knew that Rachel didn't like Noah but she knew so much about the little boy's situation. Had Rachel overheard her teachers talking? Wo

She didn't know but for now she could only focus on the little girl sleeping in her arms right now. She would leave the rest for tomorrow.

**A/n: So how was this chapter? Any suggestions on how I should end the story? What do you think Mary is having? **

**Reviews are always welcome. **

**-LSAM **


	58. Halloween

Little Girl Lost

By: LockedSoulsAM

Summary: Every year on December 18th, Shelby Corcoran rides around aimlessly lost in thought, mourning the death of her baby girl. The little girl that three years ago she was supposed to give up for adoption. It hits midnight and Shelby runs into something she lost forever.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and any of the characters. I do own this story line and all of the ideas and new characters that come with it.**

**A/n: So there is a good explanation as to why I haven't updated in a nice while. You are now reading the work of a High School graduate. I'm officially done with school. I think it's a cause for celebration. **

**I've been away for so long that I'm trying to get back in the writing groove. This is a really small filler chapter but I hope you guys will like it. Excuse the mistakes please.**

**Enjoy=)**

* * *

Chapter 58 -Halloween

There are a lot of first that Shelby had missed with Rachel growing up. The girl was only three but Shelby had missed so many milestones in the girls life already. Her first tooth, her first word, and the first time she walked were just a was happy and thankful that she now got to be in the little girl's life.

Rachel was just a ray of sunshine and she was the highlight of Shelby's life. The little girl brought something that Shelby didn't know she was missing out on. Shelby promised herself that she would do anything to keep her little girl smiling. Even if that mean having a house full of kids for the day.

Today was Rachel's first Halloween and the little girl had asked to have all of her friends over so they could play a few games before they went trick or treating. The toddler was happy and curious about the night ahead. Before living with her Mommy she'd never heard of any of these holidays before. This one seemed to be the most fun.

This would be one of the first times Shelby was throwing a children's party as a mom. With the help of Susan and Maribel, Shelby managed to keep the 11 children occupied and entertained. Pinterest was one of the greatest websites invented since she got all of her game and decoration ideas from there. It wasn't necessarily a party but Shelby was starting to think that it was one.

The amount of sugar that would be consumed today was making Shelby nervous. All of the cupcakes, cookies, and candy. Shelby would make sure to keep a watch on how much Rachel was eating. The little girl was already hyper by herself. She didn't need for anymore energy.

The kids were currently playing a game called punch a bunch. The usual Lopez kids, Pierce kids, Fabray's, and Corcorans with the new additions of Mercedes and her older brother Sean. Rachel had so many friends that enjoyed being around her. The little girl was having so much fun and her little laughs were music to her mother's ears.

"Whoever made this cupcake I owe a thousand kisses." Mary moaned as she bit into a chocolate cupcake with orange icing and sprinkles.

"Well, I guess you owe your sister a thousand and one kisses because she made the chocolate ones just for you." Maribel smiled over at the pregnant woman.

Mary quickly eats the rest of her cupcake and steps around the table to hug Shelby. Wrapping her baby sister in her arms, Mary proceeds to kiss Shelby all over her face, making sure not to miss a spot. Shelby unsuccessfully tries to wriggle free all the while trying to wipe her face.

"Mary, come on now." Shelby scrunches her nose. "You have icing all over my face."

Shelby manages to successfully get out of her sister's stronghold. She quickly grabs a wet wipe from the table to clean her face. "You are so immature sometimes." Shelby grumbled.

"Oh, you love it." Mary teases.

"Mommy, can we have some cupcakes now?" DJ crawls into his mother's lap, mindful of her baby bump. "I know you said later and it's later now."

"It's all up to your Auntie Shelly." Mary pouts along with her son.

"Pretty please, Aunt Shelly, can we have some cupcakes?" DJ puts on his best pout and aims it towards Shelby. It's only when his Momma joins his pout when he really puts on the charm. Two sets of sparkly blue eyes seems to pull on the brunette's heart strings.

"Only because you asked nicely." Shelby holds out her hands to take so that they can go inside and get the rest of the cupcakes from the kitchen.

Shelby had spent all morning with Maribel and Susan to make sure that today was a peaceful but happy day. They'd spent time together talking about everything under the sun. They were becoming so close and now they were thinking that Judy Fabray and Christina Jones would be included into their mommy circle.

It was good for Shelby have friends and work since it seemed like nowadays her world revolved around a tiny 3 year old with pigtails. She loved that it did but sometimes the woman needed Mommy time. She was still young and she was finally starting to remember that.

Grabbing the cupcakes quickly off the table, Shelby can hear the shouts and yells of the men in the living room watching some unknown game on ESPN. Shelby looked down to her nephew and shook his head.

"Don't be like them, D." She smiles down at the little boy.

"I won't." DJ frowns cutely. "All they do is drink beer and yell at the TV, that's boring."

Shelby laughs and holds the patio door open for the little boy.

"Alright kids, cupcakes!" Shelby yells to get the attention of all the little ones.

One by one each of the children line up to receive a cupcake. Most of the kids preferred vanilla cupcakes but there were a few that chose chocolate. They each found a spot on Rachel's jungle gym to eat their cupcakes. Rachel decided to sit on her Mommy's lap and eat hers.

"Mommy, is it time for trick or treating yet?" Rachel took a bite of her treat. She was enjoying the candy she was allowed to have today. Usually she wouldn't be allowed to eat sugar. Momma said something about it making her hyper.

"Not yet, sweets, but soon." Shelby kisses the back of Rachel's head.

"I can wear my princess Elsa dress Mommy?" Rachel asked hopefully. Shelby was surprised when Rachel chose to wear her Elsa costume and not her Doc McStuffins.

"Of course you can."Shelby answered.

"I gonna get lots of candy and then I gonna eat it all." Rachel stuffs the cupcake into her mouth. This was the best day ever.

"We'll see about that baby girl." Shelby has to make sure that the candy is safe. Gosh, this would cause her to worry even more. Shelby was never fond of trick or treating but it's Rachel's first year and she thinks the girl should be able to have that experience.

Rachel slides down from her mother's lap and runs over to where her friends are still eating their cupcakes. She didn't finish her cupcake but most of it was gone.

"So Mary do you know what you are having?" Christina Jones asked the blonde woman. Christina was new to the little Mommy circle and she wanted to get to know everyone. She was glad that Mercedes had found a friend in Rachel at preschool. The girls seemed to be just alike even though Rachel could be shy at times.

They were getting to be close and both moms loved that. Shelby was grateful to know that Rachel had a friend at school. Terry Schuester, Rachel's teacher, would tell Shelby that even though the little girl loved attention she would be quiet and shy at school. Terry had informed Shelby that when Rachel wasn't playing with Mercedes the little girl was playing alone.

Shelby didn't understand why Rachel was being so anti-social at school when at home she was always so loud and talkative. Maybe she would have to discuss it with Dr. Brown at their session Monday. They would get to the bottom of it somehow.

"I do know." Mary finally put down her second cupcake. They were just so good! "But we're keeping it a secret until the baby shower. Will make for some good games."

"It's all so exciting." Christina smiles."Is this pregnancy different from your first?"

Mary groaned. "Way different but in a good way. When I was pregnant with DJ, I spent my whole first trimester glued to the toilet. It was a nightmare."

This causes everyone to laugh.

"Then all of a sudden the sun came out and all of my nausea was gone but in came the swollen feet and backaches." Mary describes. "It was hell but it was all worth it when I got to hold my beautiful baby boy."

"My pregnancy with Rachel went surprisingly well." Shelby speaks up. "I use to hear so many first pregnancy horror stories and it went so smoothly. All I can remember was her kicking up a storm and not letting me sleep."

"When I was pregnant with Santana all I craved was Chinese food and bread-sticks." Maribel laughed while watching her daughter attempt to show the other kids how to cartwheel."Now it's just the same with the bread-sticks. She can't get enough of them."

"I think we can all agree that, no matter how tough or easy our pregnancies were, it was all worth it because we got the best gifts in the world." Susan smiled. "I couldn't imagine my life without Ethan or Brittany."

Every mother nodded their heads in agreement. No matter how many tantrums they endured or nights they spent awake with sick children, they wouldn't give it up for a single thing. Their kids were everything to them and as they shared more pregnancy stories, each mother began to realize just how fast their babies were growing.

* * *

"I'm going to get the most candy when we go trick or treating tonight. "Diego commented as he let his legs swing below him.

"Where we going to get the candy from?" Rachel asked out of curiosity. Her Momma had explained to her what Halloween and trick or treating was but she didn't quite understand yet.

"You've never been trick or treating before?" Sean, Mercedes 8 year old brother, asked in disbelief.

Rachel shook her head no. She looked down at her tiny tan hand that was holding Quinn's pale one. "I not go before."

"Well, we are going to get the candy from people who are giving it out at their houses." Santana steps in. "But, we have to say trick or treat."

"But who these people?" Rachel shrugs. "You know them?"

Santana shakes her head. It was kind of odd how parents told you not to take candy from strangers but one day a year they could. It made absolutely no sense.

"Nope but they always give good candy." Brittany answered that question. "Don't worry, Rachie, we are going to show you all there is to know about Halloween and trick or treating."

Rachel was excited to go trick or treating with all of her friends. She was going to be Elsa today and it would be fun to play dress up. Everyone would be getting dressed in a few hours and start on the street over. They would have lots of fun and make Rachel's first Halloween special.

* * *

"Trick or treat." Rachel smiled at the elderly woman stood before her. She was all dressed in her Elsa dress and the light jacket that Shelby made sure she wore. It was October and like always it was chilly outside.

"Well aren't you just the cutest little Elsa I have ever seen." The woman smiled as she dropped a few pieces of candy into Rachel's candy bag. The woman had seen a lot of kids so far tonight dressed up as Elsa but somehow this little girl took the cake. Rachel wanted her own dark brown hair braided on the back of her head. While she also wore her Doc McStuffins hair clip and her dress.

"Thank you." Rachel smiles and follows her friends to the next house. This street was filled with elderly couples and people who enjoyed having the company of children. Most of the seniors didn't have family that visited so Halloween was one of their favorite nights.

There was on house in the middle of the street that had a light on. There was an old man and his dog sitting on the porch but no one seemed to go to his porch. Rachel thought otherwise. Shelby wondered what her daughter was doing as she went to stop Rachel.

"Sit boy." The old man whispered to his dog. The dog sat but watched as the little girl approached the man. There was something about him that seemed so familiar to her.

"Trick or treat."Rachel looked up to the man expectantly as he rocked in his chair.

His face was scrunched and his eyes narrowed at the little girl. No matter how many decorations he put up or the amount of candy no kid would ever trick or treat at his house. He'd tried unsuccessfully for the last five years. His kids never visited him and his wife was in a nursing home in the next city over. She didn't remember him so this made for a lonely time for the old man.

He grunts with the effort of sitting up as he looks down at the little girl. She doesn't seem intimidated by him in the slightest. Shelby watches with a close eye as the man reaches into his box to give Rachel candy. The only time Rachel looks away from his is when the dog nudges his nose against her.

"How about I show you a trick and a treat?" The man finally speaks. He's skeptical and this is the first child he's interacted with in a while. He looks over to Shelby for approval before taking Rachel's hand. He picks up a sugar cube and a cup of water all the while asking for Rachel to pick a number.

"7." The little girl says eagerly. Her granddaddy does magic tricks all of the time but she has never seen this one.

The man holds Rachel's hand over the water as he drops the sugar cube inside. "There now, look at your hand."

Rachel's eyes widen as she turns her hand over only to see the number 7 written on her palm. "Wow, how did you do that?" She says amazed. "Mommy, look."

Rachel excitedly shows Shelby the number on her hand. The old man simply smiles and gives out a light chuckle.

"A magician never tells." He tips his hat and drops a few pieces of candy into Rachel's bag along with a dollar."Enjoy the rest of your night, kid."

Shelby leads Rachel to another house where the rest of the kids are waiting. She happily informs them about the man and the magic trick. Back at the old man's house he smiles as he watches the little girl walk away. He never realized how much he missed his grandchildren until now.

The little girl had a lot of courage to even step up to his house and ask for a treat. She was a beautiful little girl that reminded him of his daughter Hannah when she was younger. So full of life and energy. He hoped that little girl never lost the sparkle and excitement in her eyes.

* * *

"Momma, I got so much candy." Rachel sat wide eyed at the coffee table in the living room. She had never seen so much candy in her life.

"I know baby but we're not going to eat it all tonight." Shelby reminds her." We have to save some for later."

"It's safe Mommy?" Rachel lifts and eyebrow,

"Yes, I've checked everything and you can have one big piece of candy right now." Shelby lets Rachel make a choice.

For the rest of the night they will be watching movies until Rachel falls asleep. Halloween seemed to be a successful night that tired the little tot out as she crawled into her mother's lap and fell asleep as soon as the movie began.

Rachel would remember this night for the rest of her life. Today was a good day and she got to be with all of the people she loved.

**A/n: Writer's block really hit me hard this chapter but I was determined to get something out for you guys. I'm counting on your reviews to keep me going. **

**So let me know what you think. **

**-LSAM**


	59. Schooling the Kid

Little Girl Lost

By: LockedSoulsAM

Summary: Every year on December 18th, Shelby Corcoran rides around aimlessly lost in thought, mourning the death of her baby girl. The little girl that three years ago she was supposed to give up for adoption. It hits midnight and Shelby runs into something she lost forever.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and any of the characters. I do own this story line and all of the ideas and new characters that come with it.**

**A/n: I want to apologize profusely on not updating in almost a month. It's been a pretty laid back summer so far and decisions have to be made on my part with my living arrangements and school and all of that. Anyways, I promised Maddi I'd update before she came back from camp. **

**Just a little chapter until I get back in the writing groove. Please excuse my mistakes. Still working on getting a new computer.**

**This is also for you all so...**

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

Chapter 59 Schooling the kid

It's a Monday and the weekend is over. The worst day of the week and also the beginning of flu season. Terri Schuester watched over her class carefully as they went to sit at their chairs to start a project. Rachel seemed to be the only one that was reluctant to interact with any of the other children.

Mercedes was home sick that day and so was her biggest trouble maker Noah Puckerman. Terri was always trying to keep an eye on the quietest kids of her classroom. She wanted to keep them interacting and playing with the other children. But Rachel always seemed to be uninterested in kids other than Mercedes.

Even today the little girl was content on playing with herself. Terri was beginning to realize that the little girl liked to play alone at times. Even when Mercedes was in school, Rachel would play alone but stay close by her friend.

"Rachel, how would you like to sit next to Sophia and Allison?" Ms. Carrie attempts to get the little girl to sit next to new people.

Terri smiles at her friend and thanks her for trying to get Rachel to interact. Rachel, on the other hand, doesn't like this idea. Those girls are too loud and talk nonstop. Rachel really wishes that Mercedes was here today. She also wishes that her teachers and Mommy would stop getting her to try and play with kids she doesn't want to.

She liked playing with the other children sometimes but it just wasn't the same. Rachel decides that she will try anyways.

Once Rachel is seated next to the two girls, Terri gives out directions and paper. It was a nice little project that would need for each of the children to help each other and interact.

Carrie continues to help the students with glue and anything else. As the project went along, Carrie noticed that most of the children weren't even interested in it as they began to talk to their friends more and more. She had to admit that this year's class was a very talkative one.

She looks over to where Terri is instructing little Jake Macintosh on how to cut his paper the right way. It seemed to be a difficult task for the little boy as he became more and more frustrated.

Her eyes scan over to the room and they stop at Rachel. The girls at Rachel's table were pretty loud and the most talkative. She watches as Rachel throws herself against the back of the chair, looks up at the ceiling, and then towards her. "They are driving me nuts!" Rachel exclaims.

Rachel slides down from and her chair and goes back to where she was building blocks for the Barbies in the room. Carrie makes eye contact with Terri and they both have to keep from bursting with laughter. Rachel was turning out to be one of those kids who knew exactly what she wanted and who she wanted to hang around. Even if she was only 3 years old.

They would let Rachel play alone for as long as she wanted and hope for the best. At first the two women thought the girl was shy but now they were thinking she just wasn't interested in the other kids. They would keep Shelby updated but for the most part the little girl seemed to be fine.

* * *

_**2 days Later**_

Rachel was happy to have her friend back at school. Mercedes was back at school and up to 100% health. She was talking and laughing with her good friend as they continued to build blocks.

"Cedes, Momma says you can come to my house again." Rachel informs her friend. "and play with my toys.:

"We should go to Chuck E. Cheese." Mercedes agrees with her friend. "And have lots of pizza."

Rachel nods in agreement. Out of the corner of her eye, Rachel spots Noah coming towards them. She doesn't know whether to be bothered by it yet. Noah had been being pretty tame for the last few days but he could still be a big meanie at any moment.

"Can I play?" He asks to the surprise of both of the girls.

Mercedes looks over to Rachel. She knows that Noah is a big troublemaker and she doesn't think she should let him play. He was always mean to Rachel. He was a rough boy and was really bossy.

"No." Mercedes says quietly.

"Well why not?" Noah asks. "I'll be nice."

The little boy frowns.

"You have to be nice." Rachel speaks up.

Noah eyes Mercedes before finally settling in front of Rachel. The girls show him how to play before continuing their game. They have to build a block castle.

"I'm going to have a baby sister soon." Noah informs them.

"What's going to be her name?" Mercedes asks. She's still a little wary of the boy but she is interested.

"I don't know." Noah answers proudly."My mommy says I can help name her."

"Her name should be Sofia."Rachel suggests. "Like Sofia the first. My Auntie is having baby too. My baby."She adds.

"Oh." Noah says quietly. "This is boring."

Noah all of a sudden decides that he doesn't want to play anymore. Knocking down the block tower, he stands and goes to another side of the room. The girls don't understand what just happened and don't know how to question it either. Sometimes Noah was a good kid but most of the time he was a terror.

It was obvious that the little boy was having trouble and the two teachers had to try as best as they could. Noah would have mood swings and turn into the biggest terror. His seemed to always be picking with the other children, especially Rachel.

There would be a parent teacher conference this Friday. The teachers would be having a meeting with Nora Puckerman and Shelby Corcoran. They would be talking about love hate relationship between Noah and Rachel. They fought like cats and dogs but there would be moments when they played together.

But Terri was going to get to the bottom of this. Noah was a bully and they had to do something now.

* * *

"So we asked you both here today because we all have growing concerns regarding Noah and Rachel." Terri begins.

"As you may know, Mrs. Puckerman, Noah has had several incidents regarding bullying within the classroom."Carrie continues for her friend. "Rachel Corcoran has seemed to be Noah's main target."

Nora Puckerman nods and listens. Shelby notices that Nora is a little antsy but she continues to listen.

"Yes, Rachel has come home many times informing me of Noah being a bully to her." Shelby speaks."I'm really concerned about if my daughter will have to come to school everyday only to be picked on. Rachel has her own social issues that we are dealing with. I don't mean to put all of the blame on you at all. I just want this to be resolved."

"I completely understand where you are coming from."Norah sighs. "Noah used to be such a sweet little boy. Since his father, my soon to be ex-husband, left Noah has done a complete 360.I'm trying so hard to raise him right. I will talk with Noah."

"Mrs. Puckerman, don't take this the wrong way but I would suggest taking Noah to a therapist."Terri Schuester speaks up. "Try and find him something to get all of his frustrations out. Children show their frustration and sadness in many ways."

"Thank you but I don't think we could afford it."Nora speaks truthfully."With my baby girl coming soon I've had to take shorter hours at work. I'll talk with Noah."

Nora, embarrassed, steps up from the table and exits the room. Shelby looks to the two teachers.

"I can't say that I know how she is feeling." Shelby begins."But I do want to help her. In any way I can. The bullying has to stop and obviously she feels threatened. I don't want to have to pull Rachel out of class, but if this problem isn't resolved it's what I'll have to do."

Shelby can sympathize with Nora Puckerman. At the same time she was concerned about the safety of her daughter. Shelby was taught to fight back at a young age and if she had to she would teach Rachel the same. It wasn't the way she wanted it to be but the little girl would have to learn early on.

Kids were cruel and she wanted Rachel to know how to defend herself. At the same time it was going against everything she was teaching Rachel about violence.

Gosh! Parenthood was so confusing sometimes.

* * *

"Momma, are we going to the park today?"Rachel asks as Shelby helps her into another shirt.

"Yes, we are sweets."Shelby smiles. "Frannie and Quinn are coming with their Uncle Joey."

"And we play all day, Mommy?"Rachel asks excitedly.

"We'll play until it's dark out at least." Shelby helps Rachel down the stairs. "We have dance class tomorrow and I don't know about you but Momma needs some sleep."

"No sleep." Rachel shakes her head as she lets herself be hoisted into Shelby's arms.

"I knew you would say that."Shelby laughs.

"Momma?" Rachel asks as Shelby straps her into her car-seat.

"Yes, Tinkerbell?"Shelby stops to look at her daughter.

"I love you, Mommy." Rachel's smile is so genuine and innocent that it makes Shelby swoon.

"I love you too." Shelby gives a kiss to the little girl's head. "So much baby. Mommy loves you more than what?"

"More than I ever know."

"To the moon and back?"Shelby smiles.

"And beyond the stars." Rachel giggles.

Her daughter was the cutest thing ever. It was a scientifically proven fact. It just had to be.

"Want to see who can get down the slides first?"Quinn suggests as they stand at the top of the jungle gym.

"I guess." Rachel shrugs.

"Okay but whoever touches my hand first wins."Frannie says from the bottom of the slide.

Rachel and Quinn sit at their respective slide.

"Ready, set, go!" Frannie yells up the slide.

Each girl slides down at the same time but Quinn is the one to reach her sister first. She slaps Frannie's hand and then turns to Rachel.

"Let's go again but this time together."Quinn grabs Rachel's hands.

"They play so well together." Shelby mentions to Finley as they watch the girls play.

"Yeah, they do."Finley smiles. "I'm happy Quinn and Rachel are past that little awkward stage they had when they first met."

Shelby hums in agreement.

"So..." Finley clears his throat."I know you want to talk how about we go over to the picnic table."

"Yes sure." Shelby nods.

They both move to a table where they can still see the girls.

"I know this probably isn't the time or the place for this."Shelby begins. "But we both have busy schedules and this might be the only time we see each other this week. I know we both want to get a few things off of our chests."

"I'm not really good with things like this."Finley chuckles nervously."But can I just say I want you to know that I wouldn't change anything about our relationship. I am not perfect, nor do I expect you to be, and that's why we're good together."

Shelby gives him a small smile and takes his hands in hers.

"I appreciate you saying that."Shelby continues."I just have a few concerns regarding this, um, relationship and where you see us going exactly."

"Wow, we're going to get right into it." Finley scratches the back of his head trying to figure out where to start." Honestly, I want us to go as far as we can. I've never really felt the way I have before. I've become so close to both you and Rachel. I guess what I'm saying is I want to take our relationship to the next level. I'm pretty crazy about you Shelby and so are my girls."

They both glance over to where the girls have started a game of tag. Shelby takes a deep breath. She looks back to Finley as he continues to talk. "I want to thank you for all the happiness you've brought into my life, and I want you to know that I will reciprocate everything tenfold in our future together."

"I feel so protected and safe when you're around me. There's no guy in the world who can understand me better than you do. I never feel like I need to hold back while talking to you."Shelby can feel him take his hands in hers. "I've been hurt pretty badly in the past. You are such a chivalrous gentleman when you're with me. You always know how to make me smile even when I'm down. You're the first person I've ever felt this way about to."

Shelby pushes a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "My daughter loves you and that is the biggest plus. I adore your girls and I don't see us ending any time soon."

They both share a small smile.

"I also wanted to ask you about the whole Judy and Russell thing." Shelby notices the look on his face. "How is that going?"

Finley looks over to the girls again and turns back to Shelby.

"I don't like it one bit." Finley shakes his head. "I really wish that there was something that I could do. They aren't my children and I wish they were. I don't trust that guy with my nieces at all. Judy always tell me to just trust her but when should i stop trusting her? When Quinn has more bruises and broke bones? I don't understand my sister sometimes. But when is comes to those girls over there I really don't."

"She's in denial and in love."Shelby replies. "That's a tricky situation. But you should talk to her on how you feel. Keep an eye out on him. Has Quinn or Frannie indicated that there was something going on?"

"No." He sighs."I know that Quinn is still afraid of him. She still doesn't show it but I can feel it. I take care of those girls like their my own. I don't think I could forgive myself if something happened to them."

Shelby gives his hand a reassuring squeeze. "How about we go and play with the girls while we can?"

Finley nods. They both make their way over to where the girls are standing at the swings.

"Momma, Finney, you push us now peez?" Rachel asks sweetly.

"Because you said please."

Finley helps Rachel onto one swing while Shelby helps Quinn onto the other. Frannie proudly states that she can push herself.

"Higher Finney Higher!" Rachel kicks her legs in excitement.

"Not too high." Shelby warns them lightly.

Laughter was all that could be heard as they continued to play at the park. It was getting darker and chillier when dinner time came around.

* * *

They decided on a small diner where kids ate half off on Friday nights. They were seated in a nice cozy booth in the back. Shelby was eating her own dinner while breastfeeding a tired Rachel in her arms. There was no awkwardness as they continued on with their conversations.

"So, Frannie, you'll be going to 5th grade this year." Shelby asked the young girl. "Are you nervous at all?"

She shifts the breastfeeding Rachel in her arms and continues to eat her own food.

"Not really." Frannie shrugs. "I'll still be with all of my friends and everything. Quinn will be going to my school this year so that'll be different."

"Are you still going to do soccer?" Finley asks his niece.

"Yep." The little girl chews on a fry."It should be more fun this year because fifth graders are the oldest girls and we get to boss the youngest girls around."

"I don't wanna play soccer." Quinn scrunches her nose. "I like ballet better."

"It's because I'm a tomboy, Momma, says." Frannie explains.

"Well if you ask your Momma next weekend" Shelby starts "You girls could come over and hang with us for a while."

"Really?" Frannie asks. "Like spend the night?"

"Mhmm." Shelby nods."I really enjoying spending time with you girls and I know Rachel does too." Shelby speaks for the little girl who has fallen asleep in her arms.

"She must have been really tired." Finley points out.

"Between school and a nice day at the park I would say so too."Shelby nods.

"Can we all share a milkshake?" Frannie ask pleadingly. "I mean Quinn and Rachel are falling asleep."

Quinn had her head leaning against her older sister. She was pretty pooped too.

"I don't see why not."Shelby smiles.

Finley stands to go and request a big milkshake.

"I'm happy my uncle met you Shelby." Frannie smiles. "You make him really happy."

"He makes me happy too." Shelby smiles at the little girl.

Today had been a good day.

**A/n: It felt good writing again. I hope that I'm able to update more frequently. I've recently become hooked to the Fosters and oh the endless fanfic storylines that come to my mind when I think of that show. So I have no clue about relationships and talks and things.**

**What would you like to see in the upcoming chapters? Anything specific?**

**Review and tell me what you think. **

**-LSAM**


	60. A Little Slip

Little Girl Lost

By: LockedSoulsAM

Summary: Every year on December 18th, Shelby Corcoran rides around aimlessly lost in thought, mourning the death of her baby girl. The little girl that three years ago she was supposed to give up for adoption. It hits midnight and Shelby runs into something she thought she lost forever.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and any of the characters. I do own this storyline and the ideas and new characters that come with it. **

**A/N: So, I'm back after a very long hiatus for me. I've missed writing so much and I know you all have missed this story. The next few chapters will be a breeze to update. My computer is up and running like new. I hope you guys like this chapter. **

**A slight trigger warning towards the end of the chapter. But it isn't too much. **

**Enjoy =)**

Chapter 60 A Little Slip

* * *

"Momma, we get new clothes?" Rachel held tight to her mother's hand as they navigated through the mall. It was so many people in here and it made her nervous.

"Yeah, we are going to take pictures soon and we have to find something to wear."Shelby responded. They were walking at a slow pace so that a 6 month pregnant Mary could keep up. Her bump was much bigger now and she was walking with sort of a waddle. Mention it to her and risk getting your tongue ripped out. She had yet to announce the baby's sex to her family. It was her and David's secret and they wanted to keep it a secret at least until the baby shower.

"Momma, can we be twins?" Rachel looked up at her mother hopefully.

"Twins?" Shelby questioned. They stepped inside a store that had the cutest children's clothing.

"Yes, we can look like twins together." Rachel nodded and followed her Mommy.

"I don't know, little dude, do you think these clothes will fit your Mommy?"Mary picks up a pair of cheetah print leggings and holds them out for Rachel to see.

Rachel scrunches her nose and shakes her head. "No, Mommy is too fat."

Shelby raises her brow and listens to what her daughter has to say. At 3, almost 4, years old Rachel had absolutely no filter. She always said what she was thinking which she would sometimes get into trouble for. Mary snorts at her nieces comment while setting the leggings back down.

"Momma has her own size." Rachel explains. "Her can't fit my clothes."

"So, I'm too fat." Shelby concludes. She rifles through the clothing on a nearby rack. She didn't really have an outfit in mind for Rachel just yet. She made a mental note to remind herself to take Rachel shopping for winter clothes. Rachel was at a healthy weight now but she was still pretty tiny for her age.

"No! Momma is little." Rachel sighs loudly. "Not little like me."

Rachel nods her head as if agreeing with herself. Shelby kneels down in front of Rachel. "Do you see anything you might like?"

Rachel nodded enthusiastically. Momma was always giving her choices. Sometimes she didn't know choose.

"Momma help." She pouted. All of these clothes in this store! It was just too much pressure.

At that moment Mary realized how cool it would be to have a little girl. Rubbing her swollen belly, she sets out on helping to look for an outfit for Rachel. This shouldn't take long.

After about 20 minutes of looking they had come up with three outfits. Rachel had chosen a red and white striped shirt that had a giant red bow at the neckline with a red tutu that had a white bow on the hip that matched with red leggings. Shelby thought the outfit was pretty cute. Now her outfit for Rachel was a little more tone down with just a simple blouse and pants. Mary had a simple cute dress.

"Rachel, do you like all of your outfits?" Shelby asked the little girl as they approached the front counter.

"Yes." Rachel spoke quietly.

Shelby had took note a while ago how observant her daughter was while they were in public. She would always stay close and quiet. She took Rachel's hand in hers and rub the back of it with her thumb. This usually comforted the little girl. Rachel visibly relaxed and look around. She hoped she never got lost in here.

* * *

Once they were finished with their shopping, they decided on a late lunch inside the food court. Rachel had nachos while the adults settled on a chicken salad. Rachel was pretty content with her food and she wasn't really paying attention to what her Mom and aunt were talking about.

"So, have you and David decided on names yet?" Shelby began a conversation. She was going crazy over not knowing if she was having a niece or nephew.

"We have two of each."Mary smiled a little. "For a girl we are thinking of Avia Giselle or Ariah Marie."

Shelby nodded in excitement. She loved those names. She didn't really have a say on what Rachel would be named. It saddened her but she soon realized that the name fit the little girl. Speaking of which, Rachel had cheese all over her face. Shelby cringed and handed the 3 year old a napkin.

"Thank you." Rachel spoke quietly,

"For boys, we have Dylan Michael and Gabriel Duncan." Mary continued. "But we are sorting of waiting until we see the babies until we choose."

Shelby blinked for a second before her mouth dropped. "Oh My God!"

"What?" Mary narrowed her eyes not realizing her mistake.

"You said babies." Shelby exclaimed. "as in more than one."

A few people sitting nearby looked over in their direction curiously. Shelby wasn't in the least bit quiet about her excitement.

"Shit!" Mary muttered as she finally realized what she revealed. "Shel, you have to promise not to tell anyone else."

"It's not me you have to worry about." Shelby smiled widely. "I can't wait for the little ones to get here.

"Momma, it's my baby too." Rachel pouted.

"Of course it is sweetheart." Shelby assured her. She pulled out her phone and headphones to distract Rachel.

"Baby can't fit in my tummy." Rachel continued to talk."But Aunt is fat and has big belly for baby."

Mary arches her brow and frowns. This was the second time today That Rachel had called someone fat.

"Rachel, baby, it's not polite to call someone fat." Shelby informed her daughter. She was pretty sure Rachel didn't know that she was insulting her aunt.

"Why it's not?" Rachel titled her head curiously.

"Calling someone fat can really hurt their feelings and make them sad."

Rachel frowned. She didn't ever want to make anyone feel bad. Sadness was a horrible feeling that the three year old knew all too well.

"I sorry Auntie Mary." Rachel apologizes. "No be sad, okay?"

"I accept your apology, Rachel." Mary smiled at her niece. Shelby was sure raising a great little girl.

Since the conversation was over, Rachel slipped the headphones right in and clicked on her favorite episode of Peppa Pig. Shelby had been weaning Rachel slowly. The little girl was becoming more and more independent. It was a tough process but they were getting through it. Rachel was sleeping in her own room so they would nurse before bed. There were certain times where Shelby would let Rachel nurse for comfort but it wasn't as often anymore. She was pumping more often now. Shelby wanted this to be the easiest transition for Rachel.

"Now that Rachel is sleeping in her own room," Mary changed the subject. "Have you and Finley you know?" She makes a motion with her hand.

"No." Shelby immediately knew what she was talking about. "There are still a few nights where Rachel comes into my room in the middle of the night. I would rather not risk it."

"It's been a really long time for you though."Mary replies. "Can't you both find time for a quickie or something? You are going to explode soon. I don't know how you do it."

Mary looked at her sister in amazement. She herself was a very sexual person. To go without it for as long as Shelby has was just plain crazy.

Shelby shakes her head. Mary was always the only person who would ask her these questions. "I know how long it's been thank you very much." Shelby rolled her eyes. "Unlike you I'm a grown woman who can control herself. Plus, if the need arises I have things that help."

Shelby glances at Rachel who was oblivious to what they were talking about.

She didn't really feel comfortable discussing this particular subject in front of her daughter.

"Well, if you ever need a babysitter let me know." Mary winks. "I'm just glad you've found someone that respects you and your daughter.

"Me too."

Shelby couldn't complain about anything in her life right now. She had a great job, her little girl was happy and healthy, and she was in love with an incredibly handsome and charming man.

Wait! In love? Was she really in love with Joseph Finley?

* * *

After stopping at one more store to buy Rachel more books, they made their way home. Shelby found that it was still a half hour before Rachel was due for a nap. This called for a Mommy Daughter dress up time. This gave them enough time to play before Rachel would get tired or cranky.

"First we need mascara." Rachel used her play makeup to decorate her mother's face. Shelby was currently dressed in a tutu and a giant t-shirt along with heels and a pink pearl necklace. Rachel used an assortment of colors with lipstick, eye shadow, and blush. "Momma, you look really pretty look."

She held up a small hand mirror so that Shelby could see herself. Shelby smiled at her reflection. Times like this she enjoyed with her little one the most. Rachel was a true girly-girl. Shelby saw so much of herself in her daughter. She's had Rachel for almost a year now in January. January 25th would be Rachel's first coming home anniversary,

It's currently November 3rd and Shelby finds herself wondering what they will be doing for Rachel's birthday next month. Her princess is going to be four years old. Shelby watches as Rachel applies the makeup to her own face.

Shelby often found herself wondering what Rachel was like as a baby. She'd only gotten to see Rachel at a few minutes old. She had missed out on so much of the first few years of Rachel's life. But Rachel was here now and that was what she should be focusing on. The tiny brunette was growing so fast. Shelby made a promise to herself to always be there for her daughter. She would never miss another important moment of her daughter's life.

"Mommy." Rachel's voice pulled Shelby from her thoughts. "Mommy, I want earrings like yours."

Shelby reached up to feel the small studs in her ear. She's been thinking about getting Rachel's ears pierced for a while now. They had just never gotten around to it.

"It might hurt, baby." Shelby took Rachel into the bathroom so they could clean their faces.

"I want to be like you Momma." Rachel insisted.

This warmed Shelby's heart that her daughter wanted to be like her.

"I'll think about it okay?" Shelby promised. She didn't want to say yes just yet.

Rachel nodded happily. Her momma was the prettiest girl she had ever seen. Everybody liked her momma and no one was ever mean to her. Her momma also wasn't afraid of anything. She was like super woman or something. Rachel had her very own superwoman. That was so awesome.

* * *

During Rachel's nap, Shelby checked and graded papers. Even though teaching wasn't originally where she wanted to be, she loved her job. There were a few students who would always test her patience but overall it was a great job. She loved all of the students and her coworkers were pretty great too.

Everyone kept asking her when Rachel would be back to visit. Her daughter was just a little charmer. She didn't know if she would have Rachel back in school anytime soon. The little girl had school of her own every day. She wasn't too fond of Rachel missing any days either. Maybe she'd plan a day where the little girl could come in for a few hours.

Shelby sipped her tea and began to read the next essay. Some of the students were really talented writers. She didn't judge the ones who weren't though. Instead she encouraged and helped them through their struggles. Sure she had a reputation to be a hard ass, but no one could tell her she wasn't a great teacher.

The holidays were coming up and she wanted to plan an epic project. Something that the kids would be interested in. Maybe it could be something about family.

Yeah. That sounded like a good idea.

She flipped to the next page and wrote a few notes with her red pen on the paper. She would be working on these essays for at least another hour. Teachers put so much time and dedication into their work. They were always so unappreciated sometimes.

She looked at her watch and back to the paper. Sighing, she sipped her tea some more while putting a grade on the paper. She might as well get it all done at once.

* * *

After dinner time, Shelby decided that their desert would be cookies. While she prepared them on the cookie sheet she noticed that Rachel would get a little too close to the oven. It was preheating and it could be pretty hot. She didn't want to risk the little girl getting burned because of her curiosity.

"Rachel, no, the oven is hot." Shelby warned her. "Don't touch."

She slid the cookies inside of the oven and proceeded to set the timer. Rachel nodded but continued to eye the oven. She could smell the cookies already and she couldn't wait for them to be done. She sighed and walked out of the kitchen to play with her dolls. They were taking so long. She wishes they would hurry up.

Shelby watches Rachel go. The little girl loved cookies so much. She knew Rachel would be impatient, but she would have to wait. Once she wipes down all of the counters and table, she decides that she can quickly throw a load of laundry into the washer.

She quickly checks on Rachel. The little girl is playing contently with her dolls. Today had been a pretty chill day and she had gotten a lot done. She loved days like this. Where she could just relax with her daughter. The holidays were fast approaching and she wouldn't be able to do this for long.

Throwing a load in, she can hear the timer from the oven. She finishes up and starts the dryer too. Turning off the light, she applauds herself on how much she has accomplished today.

Once inside the kitchen, Shelby gasps at what she sees. Rachel is standing on her chair attempting to open the oven. Before Shelby could even realize what she was doing, she swatted Rachel's hands away and pulled her off the chair.

"Rachel, what did I tell you about touching the stove?" Shelby speaks firmly. She quickly turns the oven off and pulls the cookies out with her oven mitts. "It's too hot for you to touch." If Rachel had burn herself she wouldn't know what to do. Well, she did but she would never forgive herself for not watching the little girl closer.

"Cookies done." Rachel speaks sadly. "Momma hit."

Rachel whimpers and cradles one hand in the other.

"What?" Shelby takes a deep breath and turns to look down at her daughter. Rachel's eyes were filled with unshed tears and her bottom lip was trembling. Rachel whimpers again and it's only then that Shelby realizes what she did.

Rachel looks at Shelby sadly. Her momma had hit her. It didn't hurt but her feelings were the problem. Momma had told her not to touch the stove and she had to go and be bad. Now Momma was going to send her away. She didn't mean to be disobey her mother. She wanted the cookies so badly that she ignored what Shelby had told her. The swat to her hands had saved Rachel from a lot more pain but she didn't understand.

"No be mad." Rachel adopted her younger speech. "I sorry."

"Rachel." Shelby kneels down in front of her daughter. Her heart sunk in her chest when Rachel took half a step back. She reaches up to push a little of the tiny girl's hair behind her ear. She is glad that Rachel doesn't further shrink away from her. "Momma's not angry."

Shelby curses herself internally. She hadn't meant to do what she did. But seeing Rachel like that she reacted before she could think. Before the woman can say anything else, Rachel thrusts herself into Shelby's arms and breaks down. Shelby's heart breaks at each of Rachel's sobs. This time she was the cause of her outbreak.

"Bad girl." Rachel let out in between sobs.

"Rachel." Shelby tries to get the little girls attention. "Rachel, baby, look at Mommy."

Rachel slowly sits up and wipes her runny nose on the sleeve of her sweater. She doesn't make eye contact with Shelby and instead focuses her gaze on her mother's necklace. She's pretty upset and her crying hiccups are making their presence known.

Shelby cringes when Rachel wipes her nose with her shirt. She doesn't bat an eyelash when one of Rachel's hands slides inside of her shirt. The little girl didn't go for her breast but rested her hand on Shelby's stomach. The skin to skin contact comforted her.

"Rachel, please look at Momma." Shelby pleaded with the little girl. She kept her voice quiet and soft. The brunette was so glad that Rachel wasn't pulling away from her. The fact that Rachel wouldn't look at her made her more angry with herself.

Rachel whimpered but eventually looked into her eyes. Blue matched brown. Those eyes she knew so well.

"You are not a bad girl do you hear me?" Shelby's voice remained soft but firm. "Not at all. Not ever."

"But I in trouble." Rachel spoke. "I not listen to you."

"No, Rachel."Shelby spoke. "I swatted your hands away because I didn't want you to get burned. I didn't do it to hurt you. I told you multiple times already not to touch that oven. I reacted badly and, Rachel, mommy is so sorry. It was a mistake."

Shelby had no clue what to say to make her daughter understand that she didn't want to hurt her. Rachel thought about it for a second. Santana's Momma would swat her hands or butt when she wasn't listening. Santana was always okay in the end. But Quinn's daddy had hit her before and he hurt her back really badly.

She knew that Maribel loved Santana a lot. She always gave her hugs and kisses. She had never met Quinn's daddy but she knew he wasn't a nice man to do that to Quinn. She understood the difference now. It was still unclear to her but she wanted to understand. The smack to her hands hadn't hurt as much as she made it out to be. In fact they didn't hurt at all.

When her poppa would hit her it would hurt so badly. Sometimes he made her skin turn colors. Sometimes there was blood or she would feel sick. The owies her poppa gave her didn't always go away.

Rachel looks down at her hands. She didn't see any colors like purple or blue. She touches it and it doesn't hurt.

Shelby watches with curious eyes as Rachel inspects her hands. She guesses that the little girl is looking for bruises. When she had first found the little girl down there in that cage it was a mess. So much blood and bruises and scars all over the girl's body.

The scars were still there but faded. The mental scars would always be there and she knew that. But Rachel was better. Shelby prayed that she hadn't set back her daughter.

Rachel raises her hand in front of her mother's face. "Momma, kiss it." She pouts. Her momma's kisses always made her feel better.

Shelby smiles and takes Rachel's hands in her own. She kisses the hand and waits for Rachel's reaction.

"All better." Rachel smiles.

Shelby matches her smile and kisses all over Rachel's face. She guesses this was Rachel's way of saying that she was okay.

"Can I have a cookie now?" Rachel asked.

Shelby laughed but nodded. "Come on."

* * *

Once Rachel was bathed and in bed, Shelby read their usual bed time story. Rachel took this as her chance to nurse. She suckled contently while holding her hand on the other breast. The little girl was beginning to realize that her Mommy would get upset with her, but she would never take her love away.

Rachel loved when her Momma read to her. It was always relaxing and fun to her the woman become so animated.

Shelby was on the final page when she felt her nipple fall from Rachel's mouth. She covered herself up and made sure Rachel was tucked in.

She gave her a final kiss on the forehead before placing the book on a nearby table. She double checks that Mr. George and Lucy are tucked in with the girl. Rachel could never sleep for long without them. She made sure Rachel's night light was on before closing the door slightly.

Shelby continues her nightly routine all the while beating herself up for what happened today. Rachel had seemed so afraid and shocked. Shelby didn't ever want Rachel to feel like that.

That's how Finley ended up on the phone having to reassure her that Rachel was fine. He was on his nightly lunch break at work and called to check in on her.

"She's going to hate me." Shelby slid into bed. Turning off her lamp, she snuggles under the covers. "She's going to grow up to resent me and I know it."

"She is not going to hate you." Finley sat down at his desk. He was so ready to dig into his Chinese food. Thank God for late night delivery. "She's three. Sure, it might have hurt her feelings a little but she doesn't hate you. Rachel loves you more than anything in this world. Did you hate your mom after she spanked you?"

"No." She frowned. "But with Rachel it's different. They hurt her so badly and frequently. I don't think she's able to differentiate just yet. I don't want her to ever feel like I'm one of them."

That was one of Shelby's biggest fears. That one day Rachel would become afraid of her because of something she did. "Listen, Shelby, Rachel will never and I mean never think that." Finley assured her. "That girl worships the ground you walk on."

"She was so quiet tonight." Shelby informs him. "It's like I could feel her pulling away."

Was she being paranoid? Was she blowing this all out of proportion?

Before either of them could continue the conversation further, She heard a faint "Mommy." from her doorway.

She looks over to see Rachel push her door open. There the 3 year old stood in nothing but her panties with her blankie, Mr. George and Lucy in her arms.

"I'll let you take care of her." Finley smiles. He told her so. "Talk to you later."

"Night." Shelby hangs up the phone.

"Mommy." Rachel whispered. She sleepily trotted over to her mother's giant bed. Scratching the scar on her stomach, she climbs up the bed until she is right beside Shelby. She settles into her mother's arms under the covers.

"Mommy?" Rachel yawns.

"Yes, baby." Shelby pulls the covers up a little more. Her half naked monkey could not catch a cold now.

"Love you Mommy."Rachel whispers into her mother's chest. "Don't leave me."

"I love you too." She pats the girls bottom soothingly until she falls into a deep sleep. "I would never leave you."

Landing one final kiss to Rachel's hair, she settles into bed and watches Rachel sleep for a few seconds longer. Her perfect little Angel. She closes her eyes in hopes to follow her daughter into dream land.

**A/n: How did you guys like this chapter? Review for me please? I miss seeing them. Thanks for everything. **

**-LSAM**


	61. A Knight in Shining Armor

Little Girl Lost

By: LockedSoulsAM

Summary: Every year on December 18th, Shelby Corcoran rides around aimlessly lost in thought, mourning the death of her baby girl. The little girl that three years ago she was supposed to give up for adoption. It hits midnight and Shelby runs into something she thought she lost forever.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and any of the characters. I do own this storyline and the ideas and new characters that come with it.**

**A/n: Glad you guys liked last chapter. This chapter is very short but I hope you all enjoy it anyways. Here ya go!**

**Trigger warnings: implication of child abuse (neglect) and cancer. Please be aware **

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

Chapter 61 A Knight in Shining Armor

Today is the day for their mother/daughter photo shoot. It was good timing because today is also their day to get a haircut. Edith decided she would pamper her best friend and her daughter by getting their nails done for them. She was just so happy to see the two of them. Even though she and Shelby had busy lives of their own, they still managed to remain friends. She also loved to see Rachel. The little girl was just so innocent and a breath of fresh air.

Rachel was enjoying the fact that everyone was paying attention to her. Sometimes it would scare her to have so many people around but she loved that they made her feel like a princess. Right now her tiny feet were being soaked in a chair that had a sink. She just thought this was so cool. She didn't know what the chair was called but her feet were all warm and cozy. Her Mommy was in a salon chair getting her curly hair straightened. The next few hours of their day would be so busy.

The tiny brunette enjoyed being in her Aunt Edith's salon. It was busy but calm. There aren't a lot of strange men that come through the salon and that's why she liked it the most. Rachel loved to see the different hairstyles people would get. They could get any colors they wanted like blue or red. Mommy had told her she couldn't get those colors until she was older. Rachel had pouted at that but she had to listen. What Mommy says goes.

One lady and her daughter had arrived just after Rachel. The little girl couldn't be more than maybe two years older than Rachel. The little girl piqued Rachel's interest immediately. Rachel had learned the blonde's name was Daisy. Daisy's mommy explained that her daughter had really short hair because she had an illness called cancer.

Rachel didn't know what it was but she knew it made Daisy really sick. Daisy had a scarf on her head that Rachel thought was really awesome. The two little girls talked while waiting for their nails to be done.

"What is cancer?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Cancer is when you get really sick." Daisy's raspy voice traveled to Rachel. "I have a cancer called Leukemia. It makes my blood really sick. The doctors in the hospital give me a lot of medicine to make it better."

Rachel thought that was very scary, but she wanted to know more.

"Will you get better?" Rachel sits wide eyed and sad. "You Mommy can make it better."

Daisy sighed at Rachel's words. She wished it was that simple. She didn't understand it all herself. She was diagnosed with Leukemia at only 2 years old. The sickness made her grow up a little faster than either of her parents wanted. Sometimes she had to be strong when all she wanted to do was give up.

"It's not so easy." She shakes her head. At 6 years old, she definitely doesn't have all of the answers. But she does know it is more to getting over cancer than taking medicine. "But the doctors say I'm in remission and that I could go home. Mommy was very worried but they said I could come home. When I'm sick I sleep at the hospital. I go there a lot."

"Me too." Rachel commented. She hasn't been there a while, but counting all of the doctor's visits she had in the past year, it was way too many.

The girls didn't notice their mothers sitting close by watching them interact. Daisy's mom, Cora, was so proud of her little girl. She had been through so much already at only 6 years old. Daisy didn't have many friends because she was never able to attend school like a normal child. The only children she had ever interacted with were the ones on the same floor as her. Cora knew kids could be cruel when they didn't understand something. Not the tiny girl in front of her though. The girl was genuinely interested in everything Daisy had to say.

Shelby has never seen Rachel so gentle and patient with someone before. Sure, Rachel, was never aggressive or anything, but this was different. Having battled cancer herself, Shelby knew what Daisy was going through. She was better now but there was still a small chance her cancer could come back.

She had annual checkups with her doctor to make sure that she was healthy. She didn't find the need to tell Rachel yet because it wasn't anything that she thought the little girl would understand. She didn't need for Rachel to get confused or think she was dying or anything.

She doesn't know when she will tell her daughter about the cancer but it was something she should know. Just...not yet.

"What do you go to the hospital for?" Daisy's eyes widened. "Are you sick too?"

Rachel shakes her head. "My old papa hurt me real bad. Then I found Momma. Her gives me lots of kisses."

Daisy focused her gaze on Shelby and then back to Rachel. Rachel noticed a barbie doll with no hair sitting close to Daisy's side.

"Who is that?" Rachel asked.

The doll was dressed exactly like Daisy. Rachel didn't know you could have the same clothes as your doll.

"This is my Dollie." Daisy held her up so Rachel could see better. "Mommy helped me to cut her hair so she could look like me. They don't make dolls like her in the store."

"She's pretty." Rachel commented. "Just like you."

"Thank you." Daisy smiled widely. A lot of people told her she was pretty but she didn't often believe it.

"Okay, time to go." Cora finally spoke. "It was nice meeting you, Rachel. Nice meeting you both." She shook Shelby's hand.

Neither girl had noticed that their toes had been polished. They were so engrossed in their own little conversation.

"My Daisy hasn't smiled like that in a very long time." Cora informed Shelby. "Thank you for raising such a wonderful and kind little girl."

"Thank you!" Shelby smiled. "It's wonderful to see such a beautiful little girl smile."

Shelby and Cora began to talk about the girls playing together sometime. They exchanged numbers and said their goodbyes. Once they were gone, Shelby thought more about what their family must be going through. Shelby looked over to Rachel and let her thoughts drift for a second.

You would never know what a person is going through just by looking at them.

* * *

The mother/daughter photo shoot was going great. Rachel was a natural when it came to the camera. Not to mention so photogenic. She had the cutest and hugest smile that was so genuine and heartwarming. She was a happy little girl and it showed in a lot of her pictures.

As she jumped into the pile of leaves in their backyard, Rachel giggled loudly. She played so well alone. Shelby was scooping the leaves up and throwing them on top of her daughter's head much to her delight. The photographer had instructed them to act natural and it was so easy for them. Shelby knew how to make her daughter laugh which called for great shots of the two.

Rachel's outfit choices were spot on and they went so well with the fall theme of their shoot. The photographer made sure Rachel and Shelby were as comfortable as possible. He was snapping away and it was almost as if he wasn't there. He noticed how the three year old took well to directions. He saw something in her.

"Your little girl is very beautiful." He shifted through the proofs once the shoot was done. Rachel was still outside playing in the leaves. "She has so much potential."

"Thank you." Shelby smiled. "Potential for what? If you don't mind me asking."

"No, it's fine." He reaches into his pocket and pulled out a card. "She's a little star. She would do great in print and commercials. Maybe even further. If you're interested give the people on the card a call."

Shelby flipped the card over to read what it said.

"_Front Page Talent _

_ Modeling and Acting Agency_

_ 1-(888)-555-0293"_

Was she really willing to do something like that with Rachel? Shelby tucked the card away with really no intention to look at it again. She wanted Rachel to have as much of a childhood she could have. This meant playing, school and having friends. Not worrying about auditions and things like that.

It wasn't a bad thing she just didn't think it was for them.

* * *

Later that night Finley and Quinn had come over for dinner. Frannie was at soccer practice and she couldn't make it. The girls were talking animatedly about Frozen. They were having a disagreement over who was better, Elsa or Ariel.

"Elsa has powers." Rachel argued

"So, it's only ice."Quinn countered. "Ariel can swim underwater."

Finley smiled and glanced over to Shelby and she was clearly amused. The girls were complete opposites but they always got along so well. Except for times their personalities would clash and they just had to come up with something to disagree over.

"Mommy, tell Kin that Elsa is better." Rachel pouted.

"I don't know, baby." Shelby shrugged. "I'm more of an Ariel type girl."

"She's no help." Quinn sighed and Rachel nodded in agreement.

"I know a certain little girl's birthday is next month." Finley changed the subject. "Do you know what you want to do Rachel?"

"I want a princess party." Rachel's eyes lit up in excitement. "With all balloons and cake."

"I think we can make that happen." Shelby sipped some of her lemonade.

This was going to be Rachel's first birthday with her mother. Technically, Shelby found her on her birthday last year but it was only for a short period of time. This time Shelby wanted Rachel's fourth birthday to be everything and more. She wanted this day to be a happy day for her little girl filled with love and laughter. She hoped they could do it justice.

"Mommy, I full." Rachel pushes her plate away.

Shelby looked up to notice that Rachel had eaten most of her dinner. Rachel was never given big portions but she would never seem to eat it all. Now that they were cutting down on breastfeeding, Shelby made sure to give her snacks a few times throughout the day to maintain her healthy weight.

Rachel didn't like cow's milk so Shelby substituted that with almond milk. The weaning was going smoothly for now. Her don't ask don't deny approach was working for now. She made sure to keep Rachel busy so that the little girl's mind wasn't on breastfeeding until It was time to relax or wind down. It was a work in progress and she doesn't expect everything to continue smoothly. But she's hoping for it to.

"Can you drink more of your orange juice for me, Rachel?" Shelby asked her daughter. Rachel simply nodded and took a big gulp of her juice.

"Can we go play now?" Quinn pushed her plate away too. "I'm done too."

"Yes, but please wash your hands and do not touch any walls." Shelby called after them as they ran upstairs. "Alone at last."

She stood to clear the table with the help of her boyfriend. Finley laughed at her comment and helped to put the dirty dishes inside the dishwasher. Once the dishes were away, he stood straight so that he could wrap his arms around Shelby's waist. He pulled her tightly against him and simply held her. Shelby leaned into his arms as they shared a brief kiss.

"I've missed this." She mumbled into his neck.

"Me too." He whispered. As a police officer he didn't get many days off. He was always on the clock. This meant he didn't get to see his girlfriend or family as much as he wanted to. But he tried hard to work ways around it. He had Quinn almost always and occasionally Frannie would want to tag along. "I think we should plan a date for just the two of us." He suggested. "Sometime soon. It's much needed."

"I agree." Shelby breathed in his scent. He always smelled so good and manly. She felt safe in his arms. "Mary is convinced that I'm a prude."

"Why is that?" He pulled back so that he could look into her eyes.

"Well, um, we haven't." She blushed heavily. "You know...yet."

"Oh, Oh!" His eyes widened in realization. He scratched the back of his head nervously. "I see. Did you want to? I mean, obviously not now with the girls upstairs but…" He clarified when Shelby raised a brow.

"No, not now." Shelby shook her head following his train of thought. "I was telling her with work and the girls and everything else going on in our lives we were waiting for the right moment."

"I understand." He nodded. "I hope you understand that I want you, because, trust me, I do. I just want it to be special for us. No interruptions but when the time is right."

"I'd like that." Shelby found herself falling for this man more and more.

As she got lost in her blue eyes, he captured her lips in a kiss that became deeper and deeper.

"Do you think we have time for a make out session before two munchkins make their presence known?" She whispered to him.

"We could try." He shrugged before reclaiming her lips with his.

* * *

"I really like your room, Rachie." Quinn sat on top of Rachel's bed. "It's all pink and blue. Lot's of colors."

"What color is your room?" Rachel pulled out a few dolls from her toy box they could play with.

"It's pink." Quinn scrunched her nose. "But I like yellow more."

"Oh." Rachel replied handing her a doll. "Why don't you Mommy let you get yellow then."

"My daddy says no." She sighed. "What daddy says goes."

"But he can let you get yellow." Rachel tried to understand. If it's what she really wanted her Mommy and Daddy should let her get it.

Quinn shrugs. That's just how it was. She liked her room but she had to share with Frannie.

"Rachel." Quinn looks over to her friend seriously. "I don't think my daddy likes me all that much."

Russel wasn't as attentive to his five year old as he should be. He was always more interested in Frannie and what she was doing. He didn't really play with Quinn or let her sit with him during football games. He was always mean to her and giving her spankings. Now that, he had no problem with doing. Quinn wasn't a naughty child and she didn't understand why she would get spankings sometimes. If she did the same things with her mother she would usually get a time out.

Quinn didn't know what favoritism was just yet. She didn't understand why her daddy liked Frannie more. She was always trying to show him something she drew at school or what they had learned. Of course he would pretend to listen but she could always tell that he wasn't interested. He was always bringing Frannie gifts and toys home from work. Frannie would always share with her sister but Quinn was always jealous of her. Sometimes she and Frannie would fight which would get her into even more trouble.

Judy had not commented on Russel's behavior. She couldn't for that matter. Quinn didn't know why her daddy didn't like her but she did know it made her sad. She wanted him to tuck her in and play games with her. She wanted him to give her hugs and kisses. That's why she is always with Uncle Joe. He always does for both of his nieces not just Quinn. He knew that Quinn needed extra love and he always gave it to her. He would hug and kiss her. Even when they were watching cartoons she could snuggle into him until they fell asleep.

She didn't tell him about the spankings she received out of fear. Russel had informed her that he was the daddy. No one could tell him what to do with his children. What happens in his house stays in his house.

That's why Quinn wishes Uncle Joe was her daddy. He loved her more.

"My daddies didn't like me either." Rachel commented. "But we gots our Mommies so it's okay."

Quinn nodded in agreement. She loved her Mommy with everything in her. Mommy was never mean to her. Mommy was always the one to tuck her in at night and play with her. She just felt sad that her daddy wouldn't. She doesn't know what is wrong with her. Did she do something wrong to make Daddy not like her? She wishes she knew.

As they played dolls, both girls came up with a new game. Their dolls were princess and they needed a prince to save them. They were having so much fun that they didn't realize someone had rung the bell. Laughter filled the hallways as Shelby reached the top step.

"Quinn, your Mommy is here to pick you up." She hates to stop their play time. But Judy was here and it was almost time for bed.

Quinn frowned, she wasn't ready to go home just yet.

"Bye Rachel." She hugs her friend.

"Bye Bye, Kin." Rachel gives her blonde friend a hug and kiss on the cheek.

They follow Quinn downstairs to the foyer where Judy and Finley are talking.

"Bye, Unca Joe." Quinn jumps into his arms. "I'm gonna see you soon okay. Don't be sad without me."

"I'll try not to be." He kisses his niece on the cheek and squeezes her tight. "Draw me a picture at school, okay?"

Quinn nods and slides out his arms. She takes her Mommy's hand in her own. She was thinking of what she could draw for her Uncle Joe. She liked drawing a lot.

"Goodnight." Judy gives them a wave. "Thanks for keeping her for me."

"It was no problem." Finley tells his sister. "I love keeping the girls whenever I can."

"She was a joy to have." Shelby adds as they watched the mother and daughter walk to the car.

As soon as she closes the door, the house phone begins to ring. "I'll be just a second."

Rachel pulls Finley into the kitchen with her mind set on one thing. He knows immediately what she wants. Setting her on the counter, he raises a finger to tell her to wait.

He grabs the grapes out of the fridge and hands the bag to Rachel.

"Is Quinn's daddy a mean daddy?" She asks out of the blue.

"Well, he isn't nice but I keep an eye on him." Finley didn't really know how to explain the situation to the three year old.

"He hurted her back before." Rachel reminded him. "Member? He made her cry. That's not nice."

"I know, kiddo." He sighs. "I know."

"Will you help her?" Rachel asked him seriously. "Quinn is not a bad girl. Her daddy is mean like my daddies."

"I promise to keep her safe Rachel." Finley swore.

"Good." Rachel nodded. She didn't Quinn to go through what she did. The blonde always told her how her daddy was mean and yelling at her Mommy a lot. She didn't like that one bit.

"I'll be her knight in shining armor." He tapped Rachel on the nose. The little girl was very smart. "I'll be yours too."

"You is Mommy's prince." Rachel giggled.

"That I am." Finley thought for a second.

Picking up three apples he began to juggle. "Can a prince do this?"

Rachel shrugs and watches his in fascination at how he manages to keep the three apples in the air. "I don't know. I never saw a prince before."

"Well, princess." Finley stops juggling to take a bite of the apple "You have now."

Rachel giggled and watched as he continued to juggle. Neither of them noticed Shelby watching them from the doorway. He had begun to make circus noise and Rachel was enjoying it.

Her prince and her little princess. What a pair.

**A/n: How was this chapter? In the sequel will we have so much more of Quinn's story and how it affects Rachel and everything like that. Just a few more chapters left of LGL. Do you guys want to see more of Daisy in the future?**

**Let me know in your review. **

**-LSAM.**


	62. Seven Days

Little Girl Lost

By: LockedSoulsAM

Summary: Every year on December 18th, Shelby Corcoran rides around aimlessly lost in thought, mourning the death of her baby girl. The little girl that three years ago she was supposed to give up for adoption. It hits midnight and Shelby runs into something she thought she lost forever.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and any of the characters. I do own this storyline and the ideas and new characters that come with it.**

**A/n: Hi Guys! I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I have been so busy these last few weeks. I've only recently had the energy to actually do things so I wanted to update for you all. **

**It's what we knew was going to happen sometime in this story but I hope I do it justice. **

**Also to the reviewer who asked were we going to see Finley and Shelby "get it on" HELL NO! Not in this story. I don't think I could write it into this story at all. Especially not with the theme of the story. Yes, I'm trying to make it realistic by showing the relationships outside of Rachel/Shelby. I would like to think they have a lot of family time and are always doing something new. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter =)**

Chapter 62 Seven Days

"Rachel, do you understand what Mommy is saying?" Shelby pulls Rachel onto her lap. This conversation seemed to be a little hard for her. She had been slowly weaning Rachel for the last few weeks. She started by eliminating day time nap feeding which was easy because Rachel was in school at those times. Then came the afternoon nap feedings which were a bit tougher to let go. She had used the whole 'Don't nurse unless Rachel asks for it' approach. Which helped her to always keep Rachel distracted. It also helped that bed time feedings were mainly nonexistent.

They had nursing down to once or twice a day. Her milk supply had gone down immensely. Now was the time to explain to Rachel that pretty soon there would be no more milk to drink.

"No more milk, Momma?" Rachel asks wide eyed. She was trying to figure out if what her mother is saying is true.

"Yes, baby, Mommy's milk will be gone soon." Shelby runs her fingers through Rachel's long brown locks. She knew this conversation was going to be hard. Weaning wasn't the easiest process ever and she knows that it won't be. Nursing has been something Rachel has been attached to since they began. "We have to be a big girl now. There is milk that we can try now."

"I already a big girl." Rachel frowns. She knits her eyebrows together and looks down to her mother's chest and then back to her face. "You hurt Mommy?"

"No, baby, I'm not hurt." Shelby begins to explain. "Mommy's milk is all gone and we won't be able to nurse anymore."

"I still your baby?" Rachel asks quietly. She doesn't quite understand that because she can't nurse anymore if her mother is angry with her. But she doesn't think Mommy would lie to her either.

"Rachel Barbra Corcoran will always be my baby." Shelby kisses the top of the little girl's head.

They sit in silence for a moment as they both let sink in what is happening. Rachel toys with the ring on her mother's hand. She doesn't like the idea of not breastfeeding anymore. It's scary and she doesn't want not to be close to her Mommy.

She doesn't really understand.

"Mommy, we go and play now?" Rachel asks.

Shelby was just about to suggest that. Today was going to be a pretty lazy day for the both of them. She didn't have any plans and neither did Rachel. The holidays were fast approaching and she wanted to get as much time with Rachel as she can before the rest of the family comes.

"Yes, we can do whatever you wish to do." Shelby lets Rachel slip from her lap before standing up.

The first game Rachel decides to play is dress up. It's only her favorite game because she gets to play in Mommy's make up.

"Mommy, is you cooking for tanksgiving?" Rachel smears her hands around in some of the green blush.

"Nana will be cooking but I'm sure she would love for you to help."Shelby closes her eyes and lets her 3 year old make up her face.

She loved this little girl with everything in her and sometimes it's overwhelming. She didn't know she could feel so much for one person but Rachel proved her wrong. It was amazing.

"Mommy, do you know how to dance?" Rachel asks. "Like me? Ballet?"

"I did take ballet when I was very little but I stopped." Shelby smiles. "You're a very good ballet dancer."

"I know." Rachel simply replies. "I like dancing a lot. Kin, Tana and BB does too."

"Are you excited for your Holiday Showcase next month?" Shelby tries to keep up the conversation.

"Mhmm, we get costumes and makeup." Rachel speaks excitedly. "Ms. Lynn says so."

"Ooh, it sounds like fun." Shelby smiles. She loved that Rachel like to do dancing. The little girl was good with directions and coordination. Of course she was only three years old so her dancing wasn't professional but she still knew all of the steps and she loved to practice them at home.

"is fun Mommy." Rachel comments while applying blush to her mother's face.

That's how they spent the rest of their afternoon. Playing and laughing and talking about anything that came to Rachel's mind.

After play time was over they watched movies until they both eventually fell asleep for nap time.

Dinner was easy and it was such a breeze. They had spinach and chicken. Rachel seemed to like it because she finished her whole plate.

* * *

Now bedtime, this was a different story. Rachel was being exceptionally clingy tonight. Usually she would fall asleep in her bed and awake in the middle of the night. This time she wouldn't let Shelby leave her side even for a second.

Once they were in bed, Rachel cuddled into her mother and closed her eyes. She was feeling a little antsy and she didn't want her mother to move. Her hands found purchase on Shelby's tank top strap. Tonight Shelby was wearing a bra and Rachel noticed that.

"Mommy?" Rachel asks quietly. She trails her hand down until it is inside of her mother's shirt. "Boob?"

Rachel has changed the name for her nursing many times and each time Shelby would understand what she was asking for. This time Rachel straight out said what she wanted.

Shelby blindly reaches behind her and grabs the sippy cup filled with pumped milk from the night stand. It was some of the last milk she would be pumping.

"Mommy's boobies go to sleep when she does." Shelby mumbled. She removes Rachel's hands from her shirt and gives her the sippy cup.

Rachel looks down at the cup and back to her Momma. This isn't what she wanted. Sliding the cup down under the covers, she tries again to get to the source.

"No, Rachel, it's time for bed." Shelby again removes Rachel's hand from her shirt. She has to keep her word. "Later. Now is sleep time."

What she can't see is Rachel's bottom lip trembling dangerously. Obviously, Rachel didn't like this reaction whatsoever. Tears leak and before Shelby knows it Rachel is full on crying.

"Momma is mad." Rachel cries while burying her head against Shelby's stomach.

"No, baby." Shelby quickly pulls Rachel into her arms. "Listen, Rachel, Momma is not mad at you."

"No." Rachel cries and as she attempts to slip her hands inside of Shelby shirt the woman almost lets her. But if she goes back on her word now she might not ever wean Rachel.

So she sticks it out and eventually Rachel cries herself to sleep. As she listens to her daughter sleep, Shelby has to wonder if she is doing the right thing. Rachel's crying always broke her heart and this was only the beginning.

* * *

Day 2

The next morning Shelby didn't give Rachel time to think about nursing. They wake up and go through their usual morning routine.

She even let Rachel color at the breakfast table where the girl seemed to have no recollection of the night before.

* * *

Day 3

For the last day Rachel has been very distant and cranky. They had been out for ice cream with Mary and DJ at Baskin Robbins when Rachel decided to throw all of her ice cream onto the floor and call her Aunt a stupid head.

Shelby had half a mind to put Rachel in time out right then and there. But instead she had called it a day and decided to come home. Here now Rachel was crying because she couldn't have the candy that was sitting up on the counter for about two weeks. Candy that two days ago Rachel didn't even like.

"Mommy, I want it!" Rachel cried at the top of her lungs. Stomping her feet, Rachel threw herself onto the ground kicked her little legs.

"I think someone needs to go in time out." Shelby sighs as she scoops Rachel into her arms and takes her to the time out chair.

She doesn't know what is wrong with the little girl today but she would get to the bottom of it. Shelby gives Rachel a stern look that tells her not to move out of the chair. Rachel doesn't move but her crying only intensifies.

"Momma, please." She cries louder and louder. It isn't until her time is up that she stops crying.

Shelby sets the timer on the counter and goes to the small hallway where the time out chair is. She kneels down in front of Rachel and looks at her little girl's sad face. Rachel is toying with Lucy and avoiding eye contact with her momma.

"Can I have this for a second?" Shelby gently takes the stuffed dog away from Rachel's tiny hands. Shelby searches Rachel's face for a second before speaking. "No, can you tell me why you were in time out?"

"I was bad." Rachel mumbles.

"No." Shelby sets a gentle hand on top of Rachel's. "You were not bad. You were acting up but weren't being bad."

"I not listen and was mean."Rachel frowns. "I said a bad word too."

"That you did." Shelby grimaces at the word that she never ever wanted to hear come out of Rachel's mouth again. "You know how I feel about bad words."

"Yes." Rachel's frown deepens. "I sorry, Mommy."

"I accept your apology, Rachel." Shelby kisses the top of the little girl's head. "Now can you tell me why you did all of those things."

Rachel shrugs and shakes her head.  
"I tired." Rachel leans into Shelby and closes her eyes.

Shelby sighs. Was Rachel going to be acting out more often?

* * *

Day 4

Rachel seems to have relaxed a little but has become even more clingy than normal. She has taken to sucking on her index finger more often for comfort.

Her tantrum from yesterday is long forgotten. The breastfeeding seems to be going pretty smoothly other than that.

* * *

Day 5

"No!" Rachel throws her plate of food on the floor. She refused to eat today. She didn't want spaghetti at all.

"Rachel, that is it time out now." Shelby tries to keep calm.

She was at wits end with this little girl today. She is beginning to understand the reason for Rachel acting out now but that didn't mean it was acceptable.

Shelby had gotten a call today from Terri stating that Rachel would not cooperate and was taken to time out several times while in school.

"No." Rachel says grumpily while folding her arms.

"Rachel, I'm going to count to three and if you aren't in that chair you won't like what happens next." Shelby warned.

Rachel doesn't budge a single inch. She is very angry right now and she doesn't care what happens.

"1...2..." Shelby begins to count. "3! Fine Rachel, up to your room and bed now. You will not be getting dessert."

Rachel gasps and cries. Mommy has never sent her too her room before. Especially not without taking a bath or anything that they normally do. She did not like this at all. She was sad and now because she didn't know how to say it she was getting into trouble.

"Now, Rachel." Shelby speaks firmly.

Rachel slips out of her seat and walks as slow as she can to her room. All she wanted was her Momma.

Now she really thought the woman was mad at her.

Shelby begins to clean up the mess and tries to ignore the sounds of Rachel's cries from upstairs. She doesn't like doing this at all but she has too. It's like Rachel was pushing her away because of the weaning.

This was 10 times harder than she originally thought.

Shelby gives herself and Rachel some time to cool off. She makes her way up stairs where she sees Rachel in bed with every single one of her stuffed animals and barbie dolls.

"Rachel, why are all of your toys in bed?" Shelby sits on the edge.

"No want you to take them way." Rachel hides her face in Mr. George's neck with Lucy tucked under her arms.

"Why would I take them away honey?" She desperately wants to, no, needs to understand what is going through Rachel's mind.

Rachel shrugs. "I not wanna leave Momma."

"No, you don't have to leave." Shelby tries to make sense of what her 3 year old is saying. "I would never make you leave."

"You take away boobies." Rachel frowns. "No dessert and no toys no more. No more Mommy?"

"Rachel, baby I'm not making you go away." Shelby crawls over all of the toys to climb under the covers where she cuddles into the little girl. "I love you way too much to ever let you go. Is that what you are afraid of? That I would make you go away?"

Rachel nods her head. "Is scary. I not a baby no mores."

"Well, you are still my baby and I know for a fact that you don't have to be afraid."Shelby assures her. "Now is that why you are so sad and not behaving.

Rachel nods. "I want you to stay with me all the day."

"Well, today that can happen but tomorrow I have work and you have school." Shelby smiles. "But how about we go climb into your rocking chair and I can read a book and sing to you. Anything you want."

"Really?" Rachel asks quietly. She would have thought Mommy would have made her go to sleep early.

"Really." Shelby hugs her daughter. "I'm all yours baby."

Rachel doesn't waste time finding a Dr. Seuss book and curling into Shelby in the rocking chair. As she is being read to she presses her ear against Shelby's chest just to listen to her heart beat. Not being able to nurse makes her sad but she still gets to have her Momma.

She slips a hand inside of Shelby shirt and rest it over her left breast. She doesn't attempt to move further and is content with sticking her finger in her mouth. She falls asleep after Shelby reads Green Eggs and Ham for the fifth time.

* * *

Day 6

After a trip to the grocery store Shelby bought a new brand of milk that she hoped the little girl would like.

"It's called almond milk." Shelby explains to the girl as she pours a little into Rachel's favorite red and green sippy cup. "It tastes so good I promise."

Rachel didn't like the cow's milk at all but Shelby figured this would be a great alternative. Shelby poured herself a cup and took out 4 cookies each for the two to eat.

Rachel takes the sippy cup in her hands and drinks the milk slowly. It wasn't too bad. "I like it, Mommy.

"Are you sure?" Shelby raises a brow.

"Yep." Rachel drinks some more. It doesn't quite taste like Mommy's milk but it was pretty close.

She would love this.

* * *

Day 7

It's been a long and tough week but she thinks they have it down. Rachel hasn't asked to nurse in two days and Shelby hasn't offered. They are both content with the almond milk for now.

No more breastfeeding for them. This chapter of their life has closed and it was a good thing while it lasted. Shelby could see a little difference in Rachel but it was good. Of course the little girl would miss it but in turn all she wanted was her Mommy.

**A/n: I was pretty stuck with this chapter and I hope it turned out ok. Question, if this were a real book would you have ever read it?**

**Reviews are so welcome. **

**-LSAM **


	63. Turkey Day

**Little Girl Lost**

By: LockedSoulsAM

**Summary: Every year on December 18th, Shelby Corcoran rides around aimlessly lost in thought, mourning the death of her baby girl. The little girl that three years ago she was supposed to give up for adoption. It hits midnight and Shelby runs into something she thought she lost forever.**

****Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and any of the characters. I do own this storyline and the ideas and new characters that come with it.****

****A/n: I know Thanksgiving is over but I bring to you the Thanksgiving chapter with the whole Corcoran clan. ****

****Enjoy =)****

* * *

**Chapter 63 Turkey Day **

**"**Mommy, we have to get a whole lot!" Rachel was exasperated. She couldn't read yet but her mother's shopping list was insanely long. They would be here for hours.

"Oh hush." Shelby quiets her daughter's whining. "We will be in and out if you cooperate."

"I get to help?" Rachel doesn't protest when Shelby sets her inside the shopping cart. Her little legs swing back and forth excitedly. She loved to help.

"Yes, you do get to help." Shelby looked down at her list. She was doing shopping for Thanksgiving which was in a few days. This Holiday everyone would be staying at her house. Which meant she had to plan and shop for a house full. Games, toys and food.

Remind her again why she agreed to this?

"You can pick out a few things for you and David to play with." Shelby began to push the cart down the pasta aisle. "But, first, we have to find cranberry sauce. Your Granddaddy loves this stuff."

Rachel nodded excitedly. She could do that.

For the next half hour they searched for items until they had a cart full of food. Shelby was thankful for, Mary and David, whom agreed to split the shopping duties.

The final aisle they reached was the toy aisle. Shelby helped Rachel out of the carts with instructions to get whatever she wanted. Shelby herself picked up a few board games for the adults. She chose Monopoly, Clue and a new game called Cards Against Humanity. She also picked up a few decks of playing cards and she figured that was enough. She tossed a few DVD's into the overflowing cart and was done.

"Mommy, it's too much." Rachel looked at the shelf of toys wide-eyed. "I not know what to get"

Shelby knelt down next to her daughter and sighed. "Well, how about a few coloring books?"

Rachel scrunched her tiny little nose and tapped her chin, clearly in thought. Shelby rolled her eyes at the dramatic little girl. Finally, Rachel chose two coloring books; Minions for DJ and My Little Pony for herself. Shelby made sure to grab a 64 pack of crayons and a couple of kids movies. Once they reached checkout, Rachel was able to get a pack of Starbursts. The best candy to get.

This week should be exciting.

* * *

"Shelby, open up." Mary knocked, more like banged, on the front door. "Your cheerful family is here and I'm a pregnant lady that has to pee."

Shelby groaned and rolled over in bed. It's 10 am! She was hoping that she could have gotten a few more hours of sleep before her family arrived. Apparently not. Why must her family always show up so early? Today was finally a day where Rachel was letting her sleep in. The little girl had spent the whole night in her own room.

The weaning had went so well and Rachel wasn't feeling as clingy. She was comfortable in her own room as long as Shelby kept the door open. Rachel probably would be sleeping in her mom's room now that all of their family was over.

Shelby lets out a deep breath and sits up. Guess it's time to face the music. Grabbing her robe from the floor, Shelby wraps it around her waist and walks into the hallway where a frazzled Rachel is standing. The almost 4 year old looked so cute as she stood there confused and sleepy. She was wearing a Christmas onesie with candy canes on it and her long brown locks where standing every which way.

"Mommy?" Rachel looked up to her mother. "So loud." She raised her arms in signal for Shelby to pick her up. Shelby scooped her up and makes their way downstairs. She quickly opens the front door and gives her sister a stern glare. She did have to wonder if she was the older sister.

"Hi, I really, really have to pee." Mary has the decency to look apologetic. She rushes past Shelby into the first floor bathroom.

"Nana!" Rachel wiggles out of her mother's arms.

"Don't mind your sister." Katherine kisses Shelby's cheek.

"Even if she did use the bathroom before we left the house." David informed his sister in law.

"Well, I'm just glad that you all could make it here safely."Shelby grumbled as she greeted her family. "Even if I was sleeping."

"You are always up early anyways." Megan commented. Somehow the brunette always ended up with Rachel in her arms.

"That was before I had a 3 year old with energy that last days on days." Shelby helped with some of the bags. She is almost trampled over by Molly and Blue who seem just so excited to see her.

Today was going to be very eventful that's for sure. But if she was going to survive the rest of this morning, she would need coffee. Lots of it!

* * *

After everyone was settled in, it turned out to be a pretty relaxed day. Shelby was even able to get a nap in while Rachel and DJ took theirs. Everyone sort of lounged around and watched TV. They were all content with just being in each others company.

Tonight was takeout night. Every night before Thanksgiving they would order from a restaurant. Tonight everyone decided on Chinese. They were all seated in the living room telling embarrassing stories. Everyone had insisted that Shelby invite Finley. So they were cuddled into each other on their own couch. Rachel was sitting on his lap while she ate her sweet and sour chicken. He didn't have a lot of family in Ohio except for Judy and the girls. Tomorrow he would be spending the holiday with Judy, the girls and Russel. He would try to be civil but he didn't make any promises.

For now he was content on being with his girlfriend and her family. The stories they shared were hilarious. His own family wasn't as close as they should be. He wished they were for the girls' sake.

"Oh gosh, no remember that time Ellie bumped her head?" Mary reminded her family.

Ellie flushed and covered her face in embarrassment. They always told this particular story just to embarrass her.

"Yes, I believe it was the last time I left you all alone."Katherine raised a brow at her kids. They were always getting into trouble.

"Hey, don't look at me like that." Mary raised her hands in surrender. "It was Shelby's bright idea to play hide and seek in the dark."

"Who plays hide and seek in the dark?" David helped DJ with his chopsticks.

"We did." Mary replied. "Besides, no one was opposed to it."

"Ellie was about 7." Shelby tried to remember. "Megan was 9, I was 14 and I think Mary was 20."

Everyone listened intently.

"We were way too old to be playing hide and seek but that didn't stop us." Shelby continued. "Megan was 'it'.Ellie decided that she was going to hide somewhere else before Megan got too close. Apparently, she didn't know the house as well as we thought."

"She ran face first into the wall which startled me and caused me to knock over Mom's favorite vase." Mary took over. "We were grounded for two weeks and whenever mom and dad left we had an old Aunt that would come over and watch us."

"Mommy, got in trouble?" Rachel asked.

Mary chances a glance to Shelby and then looks back to Rachel.

"Yes,?" Mary had a mischievous glint in her eye. "In fact ,Momma, got in trouble a lot of times when we were younger."

"Why?" Rachel was very curious.

"I'll tell you about a time Mommy was about 8 and she-"

"Alright, and that is the end of story time." Shelby stands to interrupt. She didn't need Mary giving her daughter any ideas. "Who wants cake?"

"I wanted to hear this." Finley protests.

"No you don't." Shelby shakes her head.

"I'll tell you later." Mary mouths.

"So, about that cake?" Shelby attempts again to change the topic. "Who wants some?"

"Me!" The kids chorus.

Finley shook his head. He really needed to hear this story.

* * *

"I think one of you is cheating." Ellie whined as she rolled the dice. The adults were playing Monopoly. It was turning out to be the longest game ever. It was going on three hours and everyone was becoming was getting crucial.

The Corcorans were very competitive. Mary was currently winning while Michael was a close second. Megan was the first to get out.

"Don't mess with a lawyer." Mary grinned as Finley groaned as she collected rent from him. Shelby watched as her boyfriend handed the last of his colorful money over to her sister. She was pretty sure they were playing this game all wrong. It would never end.

An hour later they were still playing.

"Ok!" Megan stood with frustration. She lifted the monopoly board over and pieces went flying. This was usually how a monopoly game ended in their family.

"I'm going to bed." Megan walked away. "You all should too."

Finley had left a little earlier. Katherine had already tucked the kids in and gone to bed herself. The only people who were left was Megan who had quit, Ellie who was scrolling through her phone, Shelby who had fallen asleep in her dad's lap, and Mary and Michael who were the last ones playing.

"I was just about to win." Mary pouted. She stood up to stretch and sighed. "Good night guys."

Once they were alone, Michael, looked down at his daughter.

"Shelby." He whispered. She looked so peaceful and comfortable. He didn't want to wake her but she needed to get into bed. "Hey, Little Bear, wake up."

Shelby groaned but with her father's help she stood up. Helping his daughter up the stairs, Michael reminisces on the days he used to be able to carry his girls up the stairs. Shelby was always the one who could fall asleep anywhere. Once she was in bed, he took the next step and tucked her in. Giving her a kiss on the head, he whispered "Night, Little Bear."

"Night, Daddy." Shelby mumbled before curling into her pillow.

Closing Shelby's door after him, Michael sighs. They grew up so fast.

* * *

Only about an hour later did Shelby's door open and a little figure stood in her doorway.

"Momma." Rachel whined. She didn't feel good at all. "Momma."

"Rachel?" Shelby rubbed the sleep from her eyes just so she could see.

"I sorry Momma." Rachel spoke quietly. She wouldn't move away from the door.

Shelby could immediately sense that her daughter was upset. She slipped out of bed and turned the light on. Immediately she knew what the problem was. Rachel had a big wet spot on her pants. She could see the tears streaking down her little face.

"Oh, baby." Shelby sighs. She takes Rachel in her arms not caring if she will get wet too. "Did you wet the bed?"

Rachel's breathing is hitched and she's sobbing. "Bad dream, Momma." Rachel nuzzles her nose into her mother's long locks. The smell of her strawberry scented shampoo immediately hits her nose. It calms her but she is still shaken.

"You're okay baby," Shelby rubs a hand against Rachel's back trying to calm her baby girl. She didn't know what the nightmare was about but she knew it had terrified the little girl so badly that she wet the bed. On occasion, Rachel would have accidents and Shelby was a pro at handling them. "You're okay."

She carries Rachel into the bathroom and turns on the bath water all the while holding the tired girl in her arms. Rachel would need a breathing treatment it seems.

"Momma, I sorry." Rachel whispers out. She isn't crying anymore but her sad demeanor still sticks.

"There's no need to be sorry." Shelby makes sure the water is the right temperature. "Accidents happen."

"I wet my bed." Rachel pouts. She doesn't like when that happens. She is sometimes still afraid that she would get in trouble for having accidents.

"Your bed can be made and we'll wash the sheets." Shelby helped Rachel take her clothes off. "I'll get in with you."

Shelby set Rachel inside of the tub and then gets in herself. Rachel leans back into her and closes her eyes. She's really sad and the nightmare scared her a lot.

"How about I sing a song?" Shelby suggests.

Rachel nods her head and scoops some of the bubbles into her hands. Shelby immediately knows what song Rachel wants her to sing.

"_Rain drops on roses and whiskers on kittens,_

_bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens_

_brown paper packages tied up with strings,_

_these are a few of my favorite things"_

Shelby began to sing. "Help me, Tinker bell, do you know the next few lyrics?"

Rachel has a hard time breathing but she takes attempts to take a deep breath. Her voice is hoarse and quiet but she wants to sing.

"_cream colored ponies and crisp apple strudels, __door bells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles__  
__Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wing,__  
__these are a few of my favorite things."_

Shelby loves the sound of Rachel's voice. The little girl was always singing around the house. She was very shy to sing in person but when it was just her and Shelby she wouldn't hold anything back.

_Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes,  
snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes,  
silver white winters that melt into springs,  
these are a few of my favorite things._

Shelby joins in with Rachel's singing. She begins to wash Rachel while calming the little girl. It was quiet in the bathroom except for the sloshing of the water and their singing. _  
_  
_When the dog bites, when t__h__e bee stings,  
when I'm feeling sad,  
I simply remember my favorite things,  
and then I don't feel so bad.  
_

Rachel sits still and closes her eyes when Shelby begins to wash her hair. She loves that Momma is using her shampoo. It always smelled so good.

_I simply remember my favorite things_

_and then I don't feel so sad"__  
_

Once their song is finished, they let all of the water out and Shelby bundles Rachel up in a giant plush towel. She helps Rachel into new underwear and pajamas. Turning on the TV, she puts the volume on low and helps Rachel with her breathing treatment.

"I'm going to go put your sheets in the washer then I will be right back up okay." Shelby kisses Rachel's forehead and slips out of the room.

She makes quick work of stripping Rachel's sheets and covers along with her soiled clothes. She hurriedly makes her way downstairs and throws everything into the washer. Once back upstairs she sees Rachel has fallen asleep with her treatment still on. She turns off the TV and climbs into bed with her little girl.

"I love you, Rachel." Shelby whispers to her daughter as the little girl curls into her.

* * *

"So are you sure he's coming?" Shelby begins to cut up fruit. Today is Thanksgiving and their family breakfast was about to start. This would be Rachel's first big holiday and Shelby didn't want the little girl to be afraid with so many of their family members. All of the aunts and uncles and distant cousins could be in the future. For now it was just family that was already known.

Right now they were making a small family breakfast. The sisters were in charge. It was a tradition since most of the girls were little.

"Yes, I talked to him the other day. He'll be here around Rachel's recital." Mary responded from her stool.

"I just want to know what the wife looks like." Megan comments. She was in charge of the pancakes.

"Please, don't tell me when she comes you guys are going to scare her away." Ellie shakes her head. She remembers what happened the last time.

"What?" Mary asks innocently. "The last one was a dumb blonde and even I took offense to that."

"It was fun to watch her squirm though." Shelby grins evilly.

They all share a giggle.

"But we want it to be a complete surprise to mom and dad so don't say anything."

Everyone nods their heads in agreement. They hadn't seen their brother in person in almost 4 years. It would definitely be a big present for all of them. It was the Corcoran families favorite time of year. They all got to be together and have fun and enjoy each others company. Most of the year everyone was wrapped up in their everyday lives.

"The parade looks really fun this year." Ellie scrolls through her Facebook page. There were so many pictures on her time line of all her friends that went. They decided not to go this year in case it was too much for the kids. Maybe next time.

"Mommy, I hungry." Rachel raced into the kitchen. Last night completely forgotten. "Is food done?"

"Not yet baby." Shelby informs her. "About twenty more minutes."

"That's a long, long time." Rachel huffs. It felt like forever since she woke up this morning. Why did she have to wait again?

"Here." Mary slips Rachel an apple and gives her a wink. "Go play little dude."

"Can I help?" Rachel asks instead. She climbs up onto a stool and watches to see what everyone is doing.

"How about you help, Auntie Ellie set the table." Shelby instructs.

"Come on, Ellie, Let's go." Rachel says excitedly. Always happy to help that little one.

* * *

After breakfast was touch football. It was a friendly fun game and everyone was having the time of their lives. Mary and Katherine were inside cooking while the rest of the family played.

"Rachel, I'll give you the ball and then you run for it." David told his niece. "No matter what don't let go."

She nodded seriously. She only has one job.

Before she knew it everyone was taking off and they all were running

David crossed Shelby and quickly handed Rachel the ball. She was tiny but fast as she ran across the field and no one could catch her.

But Michael was faster and as he lifted the ball, Rachel was lifted too.

"No, No No." Rachel giggled as she hugged the ball to her. She refused to let go.

"I think that's cheating." DJ called.

"Guys! Dinner." Mary yelled out the back door before everyone could debate.

* * *

15 minutes later, everyone was seated around the table ready to eat.

"Now, before we eat we always say what we are thankful for." Katherine began "I'll start. I'm thankful for my wonderful husband who gave me five beautiful children, one of which is in Africa right now. I'm thankful for my beautiful grandchildren who bring light into my life."

"I guess I'm next." Mary sighed. "I'm thankful for Gilmore Girls streaming on Netflix and, oh! Friends too. I'm thankful for dishwashers and portable phone chargers. Also my husband and family."

Everyone rolled their eyes at Mary's statement. She always had to be so extra. Once everyone said what they were thankful for it was finally Rachel's turn.

"What are you thankful for, Rachel?" Megan asked her niece.

"Hmm, let's see." Rachel tapped her chin. "I thankful for my aunties and my uncles. For Mrs. Terri and Ms. Carrie also Ms. Brown. For Ms Cookie, my dance teacher. For all of my toys and clothes and games. For my bestest friends Tana, BB and Kin ,oh, and Mercedes. I also thankful the mostest for my Mommy. She took me away from my mean daddies. She always gives me hugs and she is never mean. Even when I a bad girl."

Everyone had tears in their eyes as Rachel spoke about what she was thankful for. The little girl sure did bring light into each and everyone of their lives. She was always so happy and cheerful and just so full of energy. A year ago the little girl was going through hell. Now she had a family who loved and cared for her.

"Let's eat." Someone finally announced and plates were made. Everyone made small talk and discussed any and everything. Rachel's recital was next month and it was a big discussion on getting everyone tickets to see her.

It would be her first dance recital and no one would want to miss it. Top that with her birthday and the holidays and they would be seeing a lot of each other.

* * *

Once it was a little darker out, the football game was not yet on so they decided to play another game. Earlier this morning, Ellie and Megan went into the backyard to hide mini pumpkins. The whole family would be having a mini pumpkin hunt.

"I found one." Rachel carried a pumpkin to the basket that she shared with her Momma and Nana.

"Team with the least pumpkin has to do the dishes." Megan yells out.

Game on.

* * *

"So, why did we bet this again." Megan sighs as she hands Mary a dish to set in the dishwasher.

"Because you're a competitive asshole." Mary grumbles.

"Hey, pot meet kettle." Megan grins. "So, are you going to make us wait to know the gender? Shelby is going to be a great godparent."

"Yeah, about that." Mary sets her dish rag against the counter and leans against it. "I was actually going to ask you if you would be one of the twins' god parents."

The blonde folds her arms and waits for Megan to react.

"Seriously?" The brunette asks. "You're joking."

She could not believe what her older sister was saying.

"I'm not." Mary shakes her head. "David and I did a lot of talking. We decided we wanted to ask you."

"Am I being punked? Megan can feel the tears slipping down her cheeks. This was just such an emotional moment and she hated crying.

"No, you, Megan Corcoran, will be a god parent of the twins." Mary assures her sister. "That's if you want to."

"Of course!" Megan mumbles not sure if she could speak louder. She throws herself into her sister's arms and cries. "I'm sorry for everything I have ever done. I promise you I won't mess this up. I will be the best god mom I can."

"All I ask is that you try." Mary kisses the top of her sister's head. Being a few inches taller than her had it's advantages. "Stop apologizing. It's in the past and I've forgiven you."

"Thank you so much big sister." Megan nuzzles into her sister. She loved having her sister just hold her some days. Mary was always like a second mom to her.

"Now stop crying and help finish the dishes." Mary jokes.

"Right because we lost." Megan grumbles.

Stupid bets!

* * *

"Hi, Eric!" The family chorused as they crowded around the computer screen. "Happy Thanksgiving."

"Hello, my beautiful family." Eric smiled into the camera. He missed them all so much. "Happy Thanksgiving."

"Eric, honey, when are you coming home?" Katherine asked her eldest child.

"Um, I don't really know mom." Eric frowns. "It's been pretty hectic out here and we are trying to get everything situated with a few of the patients we have here."

"It's nice that we are finally able to talk to you." Mary tries to switch topics a little. She didn't want her brother to give away their surprise with their mother's pouty eyes.

"I miss all of you I really do." Eric sighs. "But, I have to go. I'll see all of you soon."

"Bye!" "We love you!" Everyone spoke before they were disconnected.

"Is it time for desert yet?" DJ asked.

"Why don't we all do that and make turkeys." Michael suggested. "It'll be fun."

So that's what the family did for the rest of the night they enjoyed their time together. Rachel enjoyed this because it almost felt like school. Most of this stuff she had never done before. It made her feel good to be around everyone she loved.

They would occasionally yell at the TV screen over a football game that was playing. She didn't understand the rules but she knew a touchdown was very good. She also didn't know what team they were rooting for but that was okay. She doesn't think DJ knew either.

* * *

Wal-mart was where they headed after everything settled down. They were all shopping for gifts for the other person. Even though they are Jewish it was still fun to get each other things. Especially at half off.

Everyone had gone down into their own aisles.

"Momma, Ellie would like this." Rachel pointed to the stereo system that was sitting on a shelf.

"I think she would." Shelby checked it out. Rachel was being a great little helper tonight.

"I want to get David a spider man toy." Rachel commented. She was following her Mommy around the store. She loved giving people things. Once they passed the toy aisle Rachel stopped.

On the way here, there was a small family outside lying on the streets. Rachel had noticed them and the little girl who had seemed so sad. She walks down the aisle with her mother following her.

"Mommy, I get this?" Rachel asks grabbing a doll off the shelves.

"Are you sure?" Shelby looks at the doll. It was a very beautiful doll and she knew that Rachel didn't seem to like these. She usually preferred another brand of dolls.

"Yes, please." Rachel smiled.

Before they knew it the basket was full of things. But she bought it anyways knowing that Rachel had a lot of friends.

* * *

Once everyone was in the car, they were on the way home while singing different Christmas songs. They began to drive past the family when Rachel screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Stop the car!"She unbuckled her seat belt and wiggled to get out of the car.

"Rachel, what's the problem?" Shelby looked back to her daughter curiously. "You know you aren't supposed to unbuckle your belt."

"Momma. I gotta give to the little girl." Rachel motions to the small family. The little girl was all bundled up in blankets and barely noticeable.

The Corcoran's exchanged looks and climbed out of the car. Ellie helped Rachel out of her chair and let her jump out of the car.

They watched as the 3 year old approached the little girl who couldn't be more than 4. The little blonde girl peeked her head out of the covers and to Rachel. Rachel gets down on her knees and sits in front of her.

"I have this." Rachel speaks quietly. "For you."

The little girl narrows her eyes suspiciously to Rachel. She looks up to her mom for permission and then takes the doll from Rachel. All of the adults watch as the two children interact.

"It's pretty."The little blonde comments.

"Zoe, what do you say?"The mother reminds her daughter.

"Thank you." Zoe smiles down at her doll.

"You have to give her a name." Rachel isn't afraid to sit next to Zoe.

"Faith." Zoe immediately decides. "My momma says if we have faith then things will get better."

"That's a good name." Rachel smiles. "Momma, I gave her the doll see." Rachel smiles up at Shelby.

At that moment, everyone knew what an angel Rachel truly was. At 3 years old she already had such a huge heart.

"You are raising such a beautiful little girl." The mother speaks to Shelby.

"Thank you." Shelby smiles.

"Do you have anywhere to go tonight?" Mary is the next to ask.

"No." The woman holds her head down in shame. "I'm trying my best to keep them warm. It's the holiday and all of the shelters are full. I'm Martha."

"Well, Martha, I think I can pull a few strings to get you guys into a shelter withing the next hour." Mary pulls out her phone. "Give me five minutes."

"How old are they?" Megan points to the other two children who have come out from their covers.

"4, 6 and 9." Martha answers. "Zoe, Alexis and Xander. My beautiful babies."

The family nods as they feel for her and her three children.

"So, I have a friend who can have a shelter room ready for you." Mary hangs up her phone. "She is willing to come pick you up."

"Why don't you wait at our house." Shelby suggests. "I know the kids must be hungry and it's really cold out."

"Thank you." The woman can't help but hug Shelby as she cries.

Martha was at her wits end and she was this close to loosing all hope.

* * *

"My husband died trying to save us in a house fire a year ago." Martha explains over coffee. All of the adults are talking in the kitchen as the kids play in the living room.

"We lost our home." She cried. "We lost everything we had. We stayed with family members and friends. But truth is no one wants to take in a woman and her three children."

"How long were you all out there?" Megan asks. "How did you all get food?"

"We've been out there for a few days now." Martha sighs. She is so embarrassed to say this but these people were helping her. "We begged for food each night and we got about just enough to get a few sandwiches for the kids."

"Well, with the shelter you are going to they provided housing after 3 months." Mary informs her. "They help with schooling and daycare programs for the kids. Also job placement and GED programs."

"I can't ever thank you all enough."Martha begins to cry. "How did you get us in on such short notice?"

"I know people." Mary shrugs. "I called up a friend who volunteers at the shelter and she was able to get an open room."

"Thank you all so much." Martha replies. "Thank you"

"Mommy, Mommy, Rachel has a kitten." Alexis runs into the kitchen.

"Alexis, what did I have to tell you about running in people's homes." Martha warns her daughter.

"She's fine." Katherine warns her daughter. "Nothing that Rachel or DJ don't do."

"Momma, come see the kitten." Alexis pulls her mother into a standing position.

"Excuse me." Martha follows her daughter into the playroom.

"Wow." Megan finally says. "Makes me even more thankful for all we have."

"I think we all got a reality check this thanksgiving." Michael comments. "Let's all thank Rachel for having a good eye."

"My little girl is something else."Shelby smiles to herself.

"Thank you all so much." Martha gives everyone a hug. "God has truly brought us angels."

"You are so welcome." Shelby smiles.

"I have this little one to thank the most." Martha kneels down to hug Rachel. She gives Rachel a kiss on the cheek.

"You welcome." Rachel smiles. "Bye friends." Rachel waves to all of the little children.

"Bye Rachel." They wave.

Once Shelby closes the door she looks at each and everyone of her family members. "I love you all so much."

The family shared a big group hug.

So thankful for family.

**A/n: I'm so happy that I could finally finish this chapter. I have been in such a bad place for a while that I haven't been able to write or even have the energy too. Don't think that I have abandoned any of my stories. What was your favorite part of this chapter?**

**Review plz**

**-LSAM**


	64. A Day Fit For a Princess

** Little Girl Lost**

By: LockedSoulsAM

**Summary: Every year on December 18th, Shelby Corcoran rides around aimlessly lost in thought, mourning the death of her baby girl. The little girl that three years ago she was supposed to give up for adoption. It hits midnight and Shelby runs into something she thought she lost forever.**

****Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and any of the characters. I do own this storyline and the ideas and new characters that come with it.****

****A/n: Look how far we have come! This isn't a long chapter and I'm sorry for that. Almost two years and it's finally Rachel's fourth birthday. I'm so excited for you guys to read it and next chapter will be our last/epilogue. I know it seems so close but I hope you all will like it. ****

****Enjoy =)****

* * *

Chapter 64 A Day Fit For A Princess

"This is going to be so fun!" Ellie spoke aloud as she began to set a table. Everything in the room was so pink and beautiful. Today is Rachel's fourth birthday. The little girl's first birthday in a happy home They wanted to make this a memorable day for the young girl.

Mary was using the hall that her firm used for parties There were perks to being the boss. It was fairy tale themed party. Everything the little brunette had asked for and more. Different ornaments of pink and blue adorned the walls. A giant red carpet was rolled out in the entrance of the room Each little girl would get a princess dress and tiara while the little boys would get a crown and sword. There was also a camera set up with a _Tangled _background for pictures which Ellie would be in charge of

The food was to die for. There were _Tangled_ chocolate covered oreos, Cinderella cupcake toppers, poisonous apple cake pops and lastly a princess Belle cake that read "Happy Birthday Rachel."

A candy table and a gift table that were already pretty full This time was the only way kids would be able to get chocolate wasted.

Today would be so fun.

"I hope Rachel really likes all of this." Mary said from her seat at the table.

"She surely will." Katherine set a couple of presents she and Michael bought on the table. They enjoyed shopping for their grandchildren.

* * *

"I'm mentally preparing myself for the amount of kids we are about to have in here."Shelby leaned against the counter. She and Finley were unraveling the pans of food Katherine had cook for the party. It wasn't anything special just typical party food.

"Well, at least Rachel will be having fun with all of her friends and classmates." Finley washed his hands at the sink.

"I know." Shelby sighed. "Do you think this is a little too much for a 4 year old?"

"No." Finley wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "Rachel isn't just any 4 year old She's yours and she deserves it so much."

"You always know the right things to say." Shelby leans on her tiptoes and he meets her halfway for a gentle kiss.

"Enough of the lovey-dovey crap." Mary stepped into the room. "Not that you two aren't sickeningly sweet. The party starts in less than an hour and a half. Get your butts moving."

The two stepped apart and did as they were told. There was a party to be thrown.

* * *

"Auntie, I want cake batter and chocolate." Rachel pointed to the flavors she wanted.

As a part of her birthday celebration, Megan was to take Rachel to some of her favorite places. Which her favorite place happened to be the frozen yogurt shop.

"Do you want any toppings?" Megan helped the little girl with her yogurt.

"M&amp;M's." Rachel's eyes widened in delight. Her momma didn't always let her get toppings in case the stuff was too sweet.

"What about you DJ?" Megan set Rachel's bowl aside for a second.

"I want the same thing." The little boy shrugged. Rachel had something that sounded good so he decided he would try it.

Once they are all seated to eat the yogurt, their conversation gravitated towards Rachel's party. The little girl was so excited. She never had a party before. She's been to a few in the past year so she knows how they usually go.

"I can't wait to see all my friends." Rachel beamed. She would get to see Tana, BB, Kin and Mercedes.

"I think they can't wait to see you either." Megan smiled. "today is a day to have fun little girl."

"I always have fun." Rachel shrugs. "Can we go to my party now. I done."

"Yes, we can head on out." Megan laughs. The little brunette seemed to have little to no patience today.

* * *

"This is beautiful." Shelby held a hand to her chest as she looked around the room. "Ellie are you sure you don't want to be a party planner or decorator?"

"I'm positive." Ellie hangs the final streamer. "This party was stressful enough."

"Are we too early?" Judy Fabray stepped into the room with presents in her hand. Quinn and Frannie were right behind her in their princess costumes from Halloween and their blonde hair all braided.

"No, Rachel should be here any minute." Shelby took the presents and set them on the table. "You girls look so pretty."

"Thank you, Aunt Shelby." The girls had recently started calling the woman aunt. It felt more natural to them since she and Finley had been dating for a nice while now.

"Why don't you grab some tiaras and Ellie can take pictures of you." Shelby suggested.

The girls walked over to Ellie and let her place tiaras on their heads. Judy on the other hand went over to the counter to talk to her brother. All they were waiting for was their party girl.

"Mommy?" Rachel called out into the room. She ran in only to see all of the pretty colors and decorations. "Wow!" The birthday girl was awestruck and speechless. She didn't even know how to react. It was so pretty.

"Right here baby." Shelby smiles at her daughter's reaction. She thinks that was proof enough that they did a good job.

Rachel spots her mother and jumps into her arms.

"Momma, I love it all so much." Rachel hugs her tightly with her small arms and strong grip. "Thank you."

"You are so welcome baby girl." Shelby kissed the top of her daughter's forehead. "Let's go and get you a princess dress and tiara."

Rachel ended up picking to be Queen Elsa for her party. She was having the time of her life as her friends and classmates began to roll in more and more. Daisy and her new friend Zoe was here. This was all way too cool.

This was turning out to be the best day of her life by far, even though she was only 4. This was her first birthday party and it was everything and so much more.

* * *

The first game of the party was a treasure hunt. There were mini hidden candies and toys. The one to have the most in their small basket would win a star wars toy and or a giant teddy bear.

It was awesome as the kids screamed, laughed and played. The mothers watched from a healthy distance. Megan and Ellie were the coordinators/hosts of the party and they left the kids highly entertained.

"Ok, guys let's play Dancing Statues." Ellie spoke over the music. "It's like dance freeze. When the music stops you stop."

"I'm going to count to three." Megan held up three fingers. "That's when the music will start and you guys all dance. 1..2..3!"

The sounds of some KidzBop song came on and everyone started dancing. It only lasted 30 seconds before the music stopped. Two kids were already taken out on the first round. Rachel lightly giggled as the music started back up. The dancing lasted about 8 rounds before the last dancer was Brittany. That girl could dance too.

"Rachie, I'm glad we got to be friends." Santana hugged her best friend. She was so happy that the little girl wasn't always sad anymore. When she first met Rachel the little girl was covered in bruises and always hurt or crying. Now it was so different and the little brunette looked like an actual happy child.

"I happy we came friends too, Tana." The newly 4 year old hugged back.

"Guys, Look" Quinn pointed to the three real life princesses coming from the back. Belle, Cinderella and Snow White were at Rachel's party.

Mary felt especially proud of herself as the princess impersonators came out dressed in the correct costumes. The children were going crazy as they took pictures and hugged with each princess. It was time for princess pampering while the boys did sword fighting.

Princess pampering consisted of Mini Mani-pedis by Megan and Ellie. Katherine would be helping install clip on colored hair strips.

"Mommy, let's both get red." Rachel spoke loudly as Shelby sat next to her at the table. "I like red now."

"Let's try it." Shelby told Ellie as she let the girl hold her hands.

"I didn't know we had to do adults too." Ellie rolled her eyes jokingly at her older sister.

"Mommy is a queen." Rachel reminded her. "She gots to look like one. Nails too."

"I'm sorry I forgot." Ellie smiled at her niece. The tiny girl was just so cute.

* * *

The next thing was a pinata and of course more candy was flying everywhere. The children went crazy and all sat down to eat dinner next.

"Rachel's party has been the best so far." Diego commented on his sister's best friend.

"I agree." Sam smiled. He was here to help with all of the little kids. Plus he had a little crush on Shelby and it was a way to get closer to her.

Let It Go played in the background while they ate. Rachel opened presents next and she was happy to get new dolls and coloring books. Shelby would help to donate all of her old toys to help make room for the new ones.

She also got a new bike which was a huge surprise for the new girl. Finley rolled it out and helped the little girl get onto the bike.

"This is from Finley sweetie." Shelby informed her.

Rachel smiled. She was so happy as the snapped pictures of her on her brand new big girl bike.

"Yeah, star, pretty soon I'll be helping you ride without training wheels." Finley smiled down at the girls.

Rachel gasped and reached for him. She had to give the man a hug. Lying her head on his shoulder, she enjoyed the feeling of him holding her tight.

"Thank you, Daddy." She whispered to herself. She didn't think anyone could hear her over the music. She's been wanting to call Finley that for a while but she would only do it in her head.

This time Finley heard her though and he had to stop himself from shedding a tear. This only confirmed something he had been waiting to ask for a while. He let the little girl down with a kiss to her forehead. He didn't plan on going anywhere any time soon. He looks from the tiny girl to her mother. He knew just where he belonged.

"So did you have fun today Rachel?" Shelby looks in the rear-view mirror to see that Rachel and DJ had fallen asleep in the backseat.

Today had been a success.

Her daughter had been with her officially for a year. She has her little girl. Through all of the ups and downs this year she had her baby back. Her little girl was no longer lost.

****A/n: So second to last chapter. Next is the epilogue. I'm really sad that this was so short but I could not crank out much else. I didn't want to leave you guys with a shitty ending. What do you think of the party? What is it that Finley has been wanting to ask for a while? What did you think of this chapter in general?****

****Review and Let me know ****

****-LSAM****


	65. Won't You Be Mine

****Little Girl Lost****

**By: LockedSoulsAM**

****Summary: Every year on December 18th, Shelby Corcoran rides around aimlessly lost in thought, mourning the death of her baby girl. The little girl that three years ago she was supposed to give up for adoption. It hits midnight and Shelby runs into something she thought she lost forever.****

****Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and any of the characters. I do own this storyline and the ideas and new characters that come with it.****

****A/n: So guys this is it. The moment we have all dreaded since we had an exact time for it to end. The final chapter of Little Girl Lost! It's been such a journey to write this story and for almost two years it's been so fun. I loved reading all of your reviews and seeing you guys enjoy the story as much as I do. ****

****Now to answer a few questions I have two options for the sequel****

****Option 1 would be Rachel starting middle school and starting to get some of her memories back and being able to confront her past now that she is a little older****

****Option Two you all can tell me what age and what you want to happen in the sequel and I'll pick from there. I want to see what you guys would want to happen. ****

****I love you all and thanks for giving me the opportunity to show you my skills!****

****Enjoy ****

* * *

Chapter 65 Won't You Be Mine

Rachel woke up today very excited. It's New Years Eve and everyone will be over again to count down the clock. This is the only time she will be able to stay up past her bedtime. It was going to be so cool. Her birthday was a few weeks ago and even though they didn't celebrate Christmas it was fun to see what her friends got for their holiday.

She slides her tiny feet onto the plush carpet of her bedroom. She doesn't think Momma is awake yet. Today was a very special day and Rachel had a big surprise for Momma coming.

Rachel takes Lucy with her and pads across the hall to her mother's room. She pushes open the door and stops for a second. She can hear the rest of the family downstairs probably making breakfast. Her mother is sleeping and she has to wake her up.

She climbs onto the bed and on top of her mother's stomach.

"Momma." Rachel lightly taps the woman's face. "Mommy, time to get up."

"Mhhmm." Shelby groans. "Rachel."

"Mommy come on everybody is downstairs already 'cept for me and you."Rachel slightly bounces.

"Hey" Shelby takes a hold of Rachel's tiny hips to keep her from bouncing. "Do I at least get my morning kisses?"

"Oh, I forgot." Rachel giggles sheepishly.

Shelby smiles up at her daughter. The 4 year old was so beautiful. Her little girl. Rachel leans down to let her mother kiss her face. But Shelby has other plans as she tickles the girl until Rachel screams.

"Uncle! Uncle!" The little girl's laughter is heard throughout the house.

"Did someone scream Uncle?" A man's voice is heard coming down the hallway.

Shelby stops tickling Rachel to listen to the footsteps that came closer and closer. She knew that voice anywhere. Rachel lifts from her Momma's stomach to look behind them. She knew he was here the whole time. She thought he looked so much better in person than over Skype.

"Eric?" Shelby stands from her bed. Eric laughs and nods his head as he waits for his younger sister's reaction. She looked so young with her bed head and pajamas that almost matched Rachel's.

"It's really you." Shelby takes a step forward. "I thought you couldn't make it when you didn't come for Rachel's recital." Shelby jumps into his arms.

His strong and lean frame holds her up as his arms wrap around her. He missed his younger sister so much. She is still like a little girl to him but now she has her own little girl.

"Well I arrived last night after you fell asleep." Eric lets her down on her feet. "I missed you guys too much to pass up an opportunity to come home."

"Is your wife here?" Shelby has to ask. "I have to meet her."

"Yes and her son." Eric lights up at the thought of their family. "He's 8 and the kid will fit right into the Corcoran family. Bridgette adopted him from one of the village orphanages we visited."

"Oh, that is so wonderful." Shelby puts a hand to her heart.

"Speaking of which," Eric begins "The girl's already grilled her last night so there's no need today."

"Aw man." Shelby fake pouts. She would have had fun doing that. But no need to torture the girl more than she already did get with Mary and Megan.

The two don't notice Rachel walk up to stand next to them.

"Hi, Uncle, My name is Rachel remember me?" Rachel looks up shyly at him with her sweet eyes filled with chocolate.

"I do remember you of course!" He scoops her into his arms. "How are you today?"

"I just fine." Rachel nods. "I like your writing on your arm. Momma won't let me write on my arm. Does Nana know you did that?"

"Yes, she does." Eric laughs. The little girl was so cute. She reminded him so much of Shelby it was crazy.

"How about we go downstairs and see what's for breakfast guys." Shelby suggests. "Just let me freshen up and I'll be right down."

Eric takes Rachel down the hallway so they don't have to wait on Shelby.

"Uncle, why was 6 afraid of 7?" Rachel asks him.

"I don't know, why?" Eric is amused.

"'Cuz 7 ate 9." Rachel jokes.

Eric is thrown into a fit of laughter. The joke was corny but Rachel was just so cute saying it.

From her bedroom, Shelby shook her head at her daughter's jokes. She had her uncle in the palm of her hands already.

* * *

"Shelby, she made breakfast." Mary said from her spot at the dinner table. "Our new sister made breakfast and it's to die for. I love this gal."

"She did?" Shelby rolls her eyes at her sister. "Hi Bridgette, I'm Shelby. Nice to meet you."

Shelby has to admit the woman is beautiful. Blonde hair and blue eyes and plus she was tall.

"Nice to meet you too." Even her smile was perfect.

"And who is this little guy." Shelby sits next to the little African boy with a nice smile.

"Mommy, that's my new cousin Ali." Rachel smiles. "Did you know he doesn't know who Elsa is?"

"I'm pretty sure he will be informed soon." Shelby shakes hands with the 8 year old and the whole family laughs.

They all eat breakfast and chit chat as a family.

* * *

Later that night the party had begun as the Lopez's, The Pierce's and Fabray/Finley's came over to join the festivities.

It was 5 seconds until the new year and everyone was crowded around the TV to watch the ball drop.

"Count down to the new year." They could hear Ryan Seacrest yell above the noise of Times Square.

"5..4..3..2..1" They chorused. "Happy New Year!"

Everyone screamed and clapped. There was such happiness in the room that no one could hold it in. Shelby kissed Finley and as the kiss got deeper she could feel a slight tugging to her dress.

"Mommy?" Rachel looks up into her mother's eyes. "This is for you."

Shelby looks to Finley, he nods for her to take it, and then back to Rachel. Taking the small black box from her hands, Shelby has to wonder what it is.

She opens it and tears immediately cloud her vision.

"What is this?" She has no idea what to say.

"Shelby," Finley gets down on one knee in front of the two most important people in his life. "I can't imagine growing old with anyone else, nor do I want to. I know you're the only one I want to share the rest of my life with. The story of our love is only beginning. There are many ways to be happy in this life, but all I really need is you. When I look into your eyes, I can see a reflection of the three of us and the life I hope we'll share together. Let's write our own happy ending."

The room is suddenly silent and you can hear a pin drop as Finley says his speech.

"Shelby Marie Corcoran, will you marry me?"

Shelby almost faints as she looks around the room and back to the man in front of her. She can't speak as her emotions over ride her ability to speak. She nods instead but Rachel doesn't like that.

"Mommy, you have to say yes." Rachel helps her. "Use your words."

Everyone laughs as Shelby removes the hand that is covering her mouth.

"Yes." Finley catches Shelby in a hug as they share a small kiss and he spins her around. "Yes, I will marry you."

Finley kisses her again and they break apart to hear the laughing and cheering of their family.

"Daddy, pick me up." Rachel reaches for him.

Which he does and Shelby is slightly confused.

"It's a new development." Finley chuckles.

"You are the closest thing she's ever had to a father." Shelby admits. "Thank you."

"I love you both." Finley kisses the top of his little girl's head.

Rachel smiles and hugs both of her new parents. They were going to get married and she was going to have the family she always wanted.

This was an awesome start to the new year.

She was no longer lost and Shelby was no longer sad. They had a family who loved them and always would.

The End

**A/n: So this is so emotional to write and I know I'll be crying in a few short minutes after posting this. It's officially the end of LGL and I know you all will miss it too. I just want to thank my soul sister Maddi aka dancergleek for supporting me and pushing me to be my best every day. I love you girl. **

**Tell me what you want to see in the sequel. **

**I love you all**

**-LSAM**


End file.
